Ascension
by TheCyver
Summary: Fuuin Yokoshima is a skilled treasure hunter who is under the control of a cruel terrorist organization. While he becomes allies with various people across Gamindustri, Histoire is plagued with worry about a premonition given by an unknown mechanical menace. Join the CPU's and various OC's as they fight for peace! A serious/dark story. Music coming soon. Reviews are nice. M-rated
1. Chapter 1 - Arc I - Fuuin Yokoshima

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(A time unknown)

Bright green, almost teal colored grass slowly waved in the wind. Clear blue skies covered in clouds with pink hues over looked the entirety of the surreal area untouched by any kind of civilization. Several trees stood out amongst the lightly colored plain, scattered far and wide.

A shock wave shook the ground, a loud clang of metal filled the air.

Front flipping furiously with a purple blade extended forth, the female wielding said weapon swung it down hard, only for it to be met by another black blade. Teal eyes narrowed in amusement, a white circular symbol with a single line protruding up through, shining brightly in place of a pupil.

"You really are strong, aren't you..."

The attacking woman wearing form fitting purple over her body much like a one piece swimsuit, with most of her bosom exposed grunted in frustration, continuing to press her sword down at her opponent.

"Too bad for you, I don't intend to let you become the one true Goddess." Another woman wearing black clothing with white long hair hissed at her. The purple dressed girl narrowed her eyes in response, then they darted to the side. Releasing her pressure, she extended red colored cybernetic wings from her back and flew away as a large white ax was swung into the one wearing black and light gray. The holder of the large hammer-like weapon swung it to her side, placing a hand on her hip, leered at the girl who dodged her attack.

"You're lucky you saw that coming, bitch. I almost thought taking _you_ down was going to be too easy."

The purple clothed female landed a safe distance from the two others and stared at a girl with light blue, sharp hair, wearing white form-fitting top over red bloomers. "I don't understand, I thought this was a free-for-all for the position, why is it I feel I'm being ganged up on?.."

"Because..." said a rather lusty and mature voice behind her. The girl in purple cast her eyes with a slight turn of the head to her left to see another woman with a large bosom in what seemed like a black bikini like uniform lower down, one arm around her body and hoisting her melons high. "It is in our best interests to get the strongest of us out of the way first. Really... If we fought each other, you'd be able to easily finish any of us off, and even if we were to fight you one on one, you still hold a higher chance for beating us." Her grin widened. "It's quite a simple concept, Purple Heart..."

"I expected better of you girls..." the woman in purple spoke out. "This is supposed to be an honest fight, one that determines the true welfare and future of Gamindustri."

"She's right." The girl in white with blue hair spoke. "As much as I hate it, you're the strongest of us here, and getting rid of you first is the best option for the rest of us. After which, it'll be that much easier for me to secure my position as the one true goddess."

Purple Heart's eyes furrowed, she brought her sword to her side. "I'm not going to go down so easily. If you think I'm scared of your little three verses one, you're sadly mistaken, ladies."

"Tch." The girl in white and red tilted her head down and right. "I'll make you eat those words."

Purple Heart observed her hoisting her ax effortlessly to her side as the girl in black and light gray stood up, arming herself with her blade. With a dash, she flew fast towards Purple Heart, with the ax wielder following suit quickly. She armed herself and met the white-haired girl in a furious exchange of slashing and blocking with their swords. The girl in white flew to her flank and swung her ax down over-head. Purple Heart relinquished her exchange with her previous opponent and held the flat side of her large sword up, placing her other hand on another end and successfully blocked the ax attack.

The one in black and light gray spun and delivered a strong kick into Purple Heart's lower ribs. She gasped out, saliva coughing out of her before the woman with light green hair threw the flat end of her spear like weapon hard into her lower back. The purple-haired goddess screamed loudly before the one in white and red spun her ax around slammed it into her target like a golf club.

Purple Heart flew fast, flipping wildly and crashing through a tree, splitting it into two and flying into the ground. Skidding hard and slightly digging into the ground, a long rough trail of smoking dirt was left in her wake before she came to a sudden stop.

Eyes wincing, she opened her left eye slightly to see the three of them coming after her like predators. Taking hold of the hilt of her sword, she pushed herself up and gritted her teeth in preparation. "You girls want me... Then come and get me!" Taking off into a mad sprint, she gripped her sword tightly and made a mighty horizontal swing! Wind rushed from the blade as well as a dark purple energy wave. The other three quickly dodged it and advanced even faster upon her. Purple Heart lifted her blade over her head and tilted it down with a twist of her wrists so it was blocking her entire upper body from a slash by the white-haired sword wielder.

"Go, Javelin!" The woman with green hair threw her large spear-like weapon towards Purple Heart. With quick wit, she jumped up to avoid the projectile and met the blue haired girl in the sky. Smirking, she slammed her weapon to the right. Purple Heart parried it by letting it slide up and past her with her sword. A hand then grabbed her ankle. She looked down to find the girl in black and light gray smile at her before pulling her. Purple Heart could feel her speed increase as her holder began to spin at a fast speed. She finally let go and Purple Heart went flying.

Screaming, the woman then gritted her and pulled her knees up to her body, hunching up in an effort to slow down, and then an immense pain filled her back. The girl with green hair drove her knee into Purple Heart's spine before lifting her javelin over her head, and with a brief fashionable spin, she gripped it with both hands and hammered the flat end into her victim's stomach.

Purple Heart crashed loudly into the hard ground, smoke and dust erupting forth. She shook, injuries covering her body. Looking up tiredly, she could see the three females hovering eerily above her, the bright sky making them seem like shadows in form. She coughed, small specks of red flying forth. "You three... won't beat me that easily..."

"Says the one in the dirt." the smallest one said. All three prepared themselves before lunging forth at her. A loud scream came.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Covers were pushed aside as a body flew up, screaming loudly. Loud panting came forth as a boy sat up in his bed. A hand flew to his chest, gripping it tightly.

(Morning – Triordinal Tune Apartments – Present Day)

Shaking slightly, he hunched over, his dark purple hair falling down and over his face. Sweat covered his body, eyes wide and stricken with fear.

He continued to sit and pant, staring into the barely lit room, body heaving with every breath he took. "That... was so real."

He finally relaxed, then slowly looked to side to see a slightly messy dark room. Various clothes were laying in some areas. Reaching to his side, he pulled a string and a lamp light turned on. He kicked his feet out of the bed and stood up, stretching and yawning.

A quick shower followed by putting on his usual clothes. A loose fitting dark purple jacket that reached down to his legs with yellow rims and a pair of dark blue pants stopping midway down to his shins. Hooking up the leather that strapped his jacket together over his bare chest, he looked himself in the mirror before heading out.

Coming out of a large apartment building, he looked up to see the familiar setting of the busy city of Planeptune around him. Planting his hands into his pockets, he began to stroll forth, his head down and out of the harsh sun. Today was hotter than usual it seemed. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Well, it could be worse I guess." The boy strolled over to one of the many vacuum tubes that acted as a quick transport across the city. He looked to a console and pulled a purple card with blue neon lines shining across its surface and waved it over the scanner. A beep sounded before he replaced his hand back into his pocket and faced forward, standing straight before a rush of air lifted him off his feet and rapidly into the tunnel. He flew fast and high into the network that was the Neptune Travel System. He loved the route he had to take to his destination, it went across the heart of the city and high enough to get a good view of it and a sensation of flying.

He was allowed to see the many people going about their normal lives, conducting what business they had to to make a living, he could see the many nature parks scattered across the wake of the city and the best part of the ride was seeing the large tower that overlooked the entirety of the land, the Basilicom of Planeptune, the home of the Goddess that watched over the nation. Like many others he was sure of, he felt a serene pleasantness overwhelm him every time he looked at the majestic structure that was the home of their very own Goddess. The building slowly passed by before another large tower quickly came into the view and blocked it off. Closing his eyes, he let the system carry him to his destination.

Reaching the end of his trip, he softly landed on his feet and walked forward and onto the sidewalk, joining the many pedestrians of Planeptune. By regular standards, his choice of clothing made him stand out amongst the crowd, his bare chest sometimes drawing some attention from the girls he would pass by. With a small wave, he continued forward and soon came to a stop in front of a large corporal building composed of shining glass and white marble architecture. With a click of his tongue, he walked in, the automatic mirror like doors sliding open. The purple-haired boy approached the counter and stood in front of it as a woman looked up from reports she was filing.

"Just slide your hand into the identifier please, sir."

Pulling a hand from his pocket, he slipped it into black machine that looked much like a long mailbox. A blue light shined from the rectangular opening and the woman turned to a screen. "Mister... Fuuin Yokoshima, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." The boy gave a brief nod.

"Hmm." She looked up. "Yes, you have a scheduled meeting with Mr. Leon today. You're right on time too, and a tip, you don't want to keep him waiting..."

Slipping a hand behind his head, he closed his eyes. "Yeah, I know that... I'll be headed up there now." Taking point, he began walking to an elevator.

"Wait, you know where his office is, right?!" the clerk called out to him.

"I've had to talk to him a lot..." Looking quite nervous, the boy waved her off and stepped into an elevator.

(Morning – Triordinal Offices – Mr. Leon's Office)

"You fucking failure!" A meaty hand slammed hard into a desk, gold and silver rings adorning three of his fingers. A large man with a mustache and slicked back hairstyle stood from his chair, looking quite angry. Fuuin sheepishly looked down to the ground, sitting in a chair with his hands between his legs. "You mean to tell me that you couldn't find it!?"

"Well, sir, Gamindustri is a very large-"

"You had three months!" Mr. Leon shouted. "Three... months!" He emphasized his point by holding up three fingers. "I did not release your rent for those three months for you to goof off and go to clubs and have a good old fucking time out in the land, I paid you to find me that crystal!"

"Sir, I was looking for the crystal-"

"Shut the hell up, you rat!"

Fuuin winced at the volume his voice raised.

"If you were looking, you would have found it for me by now!" Straightening up, he aligned his red tie against his black business suit and pulled open a drawer. Flipping out a lighter, he pulled out a large cigar and lit it, popping it into his mouth before slipping the lighter back into his coat. "I've got other clients I must meet with, so I'll make this quick." Taking a puff, he looked down on the boy sitting before him. The boy in turn glanced up at the man with a blink. "You have one month to find me that crystal, otherwise... you're dead, kid."

Fuuin's blue eyes widened. "One month!?"

Mr. Leon leaned over him, his shadow covering the purple-haired youth. "There's no where you can run, no place I won't find you, Yo-ko-shi-ma." He hissed the boy's name like it was poison, blowing a large cloud of smoke onto him, making Fuuin yack and cough briefly. "Time begins now..."

With a slow nod, Fuuin coughed and stood up, avoiding his boss and stepping backwards carefully towards the door. With a quick open, he slipped out and closed the door behind him, taking to a run away from the office.

Once he was outside, he slipped his hands into his pockets looking quite depressed.

"Wow, one month... and no pay either? How am I supposed to look for this thing and eat at the same time?" His hair cast a slight shadow over his eyes. "Damn, he sure knows how to make accusations, I did nothing but search for that fucking thing and eat." Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, he then kicked once at the concrete. "Am I really going to die a virgin?" Shoulders slumping, he resumed walking, trying to think of where to look next. He continued to ponder about before an earthquake shook the area. Losing balance, screaming surfaced everywhere around him. Waving his hands to gain a footing, he planted both feet firmly into the ground and slowly turned around, and his eyes widened.

Standing before him and countless others was a large metallic monster, a black ball with one rotating head with five red eyes leering at each person before it, held up by ten large long sword like legs. Shaking wildly, the boy looked onto it as it began swinging two of its legs around, knocking and slicing several people. Screams surfaced, as well from himself as he gained control of his body and began to run. People panicked all around him, running and screaming like a wild herd, confusion and chaos everywhere as explosions started to sound around the street.

Steam hissed out from the upper portion of the metallic spider's body, and four hatches opened up. Emerging from the holes came four black long and sleek tentacles dotted with red lights. Almost instantly, it began snatching various people up from the street and pulling them into its body, advancing forward, each step shaking the ground slightly. Fuuin looked behind him to see the monstrosity, seemingly following him as its disk like head rapidly searched out its victims. As soon as a tentacle pulled someone inside, it came right back out to capture its next target.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Fuuin sprinted fast, his legs carrying him as fast as they could carry him, darting around a corner. He slammed his back against it and watched as the machine emerged into eyesight rather quickly, walking into the middle of the intersection. Stepping onto carts and wagons, people ran in whatever direction they could to get away from the beast. It continued to yank several people and pull them into its body before it locked its sights on Yokoshima. He gasped, as a tentacle reached quickly for him. He jumped back and dodged it narrowly, nearly tripping over his footing. The mechanical appendage quickly lunged at him and wrapped itself around his waist.

"No!" He pulled at the steel-like grip, kicking and screaming. He could see the darkness coming, his eyes widened. "Oh no!" Lifting his hands to shield his head, a loud whir suddenly filled the air. He felt himself falling and hit the ground. With a loud bang, the tentacle fell limp upon the cracking road, Fuuin slamming against the asphalt.

His left arm outstretched ahead of him and still held in the vice-like grip of the machine, he coughed up dust. Head against the ground, he looked up from the cement to see a street filled with empty carriages and various transportation, people far from their position continuing to run for their lives. Blinking in confusion, he slowly looked up to see the machine glaring at someone floating in the air. Lifting his head up further, he then saw her.

A woman with fair-purple hair in long twin braided ponytails, dressed in a form fitting purple body suit decorated with blue neon lines, her naval cavity highlighted by a lighter purple, floating high and glaring at the monster. Her upper legs and thighs were exposed as well as her fairly large bosom. Her bright blue eyes narrowed towards the beast, her teeth gritted.

"If you think you can just come into my nation and tear everything up and get away with it, you better think again, you monster!"

Fuuin's eyes widened. _It's her, that woman from my dreams!_

The metallic beast took a couple of cautious steps in preparation for a fight against its adversary. "The time has come." A heavy, low, clattering-like voice sounded from the machine.

The woman in purple narrowed her eyes. "So you can speak?" She lifted her sword up towards her head and pointed the end towards the creature. "You're the first I've come across that has a will of its own it seems. What do you mean by that statement."

"Once again, a God of this world will emerge. The time has come."

"God, huh?" She smirked. "That'll be a first. But right now, you have a Goddess to worry about. I am CPU Purple Heart, and this will be the last day you stand, creature!"


	2. Chapter 2

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Afternoon – Intersection – April 12, XX18)

Purple Heart lingered in the air with her sword extended towards the metallic monstrosity looming over the streets. Her eyes narrowed. Looking down, she observed the devastation and panic caused by the menace. Everything was in shambles. With a blink, she cast her gaze back to the machine. _This thing must be related to the Seven Sages. There couldn't be any other reason for it coming here. After taking down Cyan Heart, things started to get relatively peaceful again, and now this thing shows up._

Floating slowly to the right, she squinted as the machine observed her. For some reason, the monster had completely stopped in its tracks, it was like it was under some sort of programming to not attack her. _That's strange..._ Looking down, she made an important note to take advantage of that fact and see about getting any wounded in the area out of the way.

Dropping low to the ground and landing on her feet, the goddess looked around and sighted no other people in the area other than the purple haired and blue eyed teenager still trapped within the grasp of the tentacle she cut. Running to him, the ground in front of her suddenly erupted. Jumping back quickly, she looked up to see some sort of small laser cannon sticking out the side of the machine's head.

"So, I guess you won't let me tend to my people, will you."

The machine stood silent, continuing to observe her with an unyielding gaze. Purple Heart squinted at it.

"Alright then, let's have at it."

Lifting her sword, she made a quick shot towards the metal beast. A shot came from the cannon. Purple Heart rolled to the right, narrowly dodging the attack. Two more shots were fired. She flew over the first and then swiped her sword, cutting the second. With a scream, she closed in on the machine before a tentacle whipped her hard in the side.

The purple-haired goddess flew like a swatted fly into the side of a drugstore, crashing through the window and into the counter, making a shaped crater and being buried in some small debris. Wincing slightly, she brushed herself off and stood up, lifting her sword. _I have to get rid of its weapons first, but in order to do that, I need to get close._ She looked to one of the idly moving mechanical tentacles. _Those will be my first targets, without those, I will be able to attack at a closer range._ Her eyes then trailed to its sword-like legs. _But those will be a huge problem. One good swipe and I'm as good as dead._

Purple Heart focused on the machine itself, seeing it stare intensely at her.

 _What does it want?_

Looking behind her, she could see a group of her citizens huddled against the wall, shaking, scared for their lives. She smiled at them before walking out of the store. Stepping onto the pavement of the sidewalk, she put her guard up. Kicking off the ground, she flew for the monster, sword by her side and ready for action. A small series of lasers came after her. Eyes widening in preparation, she flew and swiftly dodged each and every shot, closing in on the machine. She watched as one of the tentacles now came swinging at her. With a mighty swing, she sliced towards the tentacle closing in on her, but it instantly stopped.

"Huh!?"

A loud slap sounded. Purple Heart darted towards the street below, spinning head first and then crashing hard into the asphalt, leaving a trail of cracked and destroyed road.

Fuuin blinked, mouth open in shock. "I have to get out of here." Focusing on the appendage still grasping his waist, the boy pushed and pushed against it, trying to wiggle out. It was all in vain, he was stuck. He looked back towards the goddess as she pushed herself up and took a ready stance.

Launching forth again, this time she took heavy note that this creature was reading her every move. Again, it shot at her, making her move into an area where it would have some sort of advantage over her. When she got close enough, a tentacle came swinging, but she was waiting for the second to start coming after her. Raising her sword, she prepared herself to cut the first one, then from the corner of her eye, she could see another tentacle flying towards her. Swinging her sword at the first, it stopped midway in its attack; however, she continued swinging towards the second.

The tentacle too stopped in the air immediately. Her eye brows raising, a laser fired and hit her directly in her chest. Screaming, blue smoke streaming off of her, she fell fast and crashed into the ground, bouncing once and landing on her side.

Fuuin gritted his teeth. "Goddess!" He reached towards her. "Are you okay!?"

Purple Heart clenched a fist and hammered it once into the street. "Darn, why is it when I think I'm one step ahead, I'm two steps back?" Teeth clenching, her eyes looked onto the pavement to see the teen still trapped ahead of her. _What's the deal here, at first it was after everyone around here, now it has completely ceased its advances, it won't even take the child over there._ Pushing herself up, she stood on her feet and turned towards the monster. _This thing likes to play it safe, it knows I'll dodge anything it'll throw at me, so that's why it is waiting for me to attack it. If I try to retreat, it'll just continue rampaging through the city._

Sirens suddenly started sounding off in the distance. The goddess turned towards the approaching cavalry hosting police and her military personnel. She smiled. "Ah good, some help."

The disk shaped head of the mechanical spider lifted towards the noise.

Purple Heart's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

She could see the numerous vehicles coming into view now, turning in on the street headed for the calamity. Taking quick action, she flew forward.

The laser cannon mounted on the machine's head started to rapidly fire at the oncoming vehicles. Energy lasers quickly approached the company before loud explosions sounded and fire erupted from the vehicular bombs.

Stopping in her tracks, Purple Heart looked onto the devastation with shock. In the fire, she could see many people evacuating the vehicles. She heaved a sigh of relief, it seems many of them had quick heads. Squinting her eyes, she dashed towards the machine. Instantly, the head turned back towards her and unleashed a fury of shots upon her. Putting her sword up to guard, she succumbed to the explosions and gave a brief yell before falling down again.

Fuuin's eyes narrowed slightly before he looked up towards the machine. It was like some sort of cycle was taking place or something. _It's the same thing every time, she rushes towards it, it fires, then it slings its tentacles at her, stopping them when she tries to slice them. If she stops all three, it'll fire at her again. But why? Why not continue with another tentacle, unless..._

His eyes widened.

 _Could them stopping so abruptly make them immovable for a small amount of time? If so..._ He turned his gaze over to the goddess who was getting up on her feet.

She panted, lifting her sword up. _What can I do, I can't hit it..._ A bead of sweat rolled down her face. _There has to be some sort of weakness here..._ Growling, she lunged forth again, sword by her side. With a battle cry, she rushed towards the machine once again, and it responded accordingly. She dodged as more lasers flew at her, then one tentacle came. Attempting to dodge this time, she stopped herself, letting the strike pass by her before the same tentacle whip lashed into her. Screaming out, she was sent flying back into the ground, skidding hard and over towards the boy.

Coming to a stop, Fuuin watched her with shaking eyes as she winced, her eyes shut tight from pain. "My goddess!" He reached for her. Purple Heart's eyes opened up, and she looked at the young man.

"Are... are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, what about you!?"

She smiled at him. "I'll be okay." She sat up, leaning on her arms for support and looked to the machine. It seemed to be focused on the men forming up behind it. She turned to Fuuin.

"You need to get out of here."

"I- I would but..." He looked down. "I'm stuck."

Purple Heart got on her knees and crawled over to him. Taking hold of the metallic tentacle around the boy, she began to pull it apart. Slowly, the metal began to creak and groan and the appendage loosened up. Gasping, Fuuin crawled out and got to his feet, wasting no time in running away. Purple Heart smiled as she watched him dash off and around a corner. "Good boy."

She stood up. Turning around, she walked towards her weapon and picked it up. The goddess turned towards the machine that was firing down upon the soldiers fighting it. Their attacks seemed to be fruitless, but it provided a distraction. Smirking, she kicked off at it, dust being left in her wake. Flying quickly, she raised her blade.

Almost instantly, the machine refocused on her. Purple Heart gave a loud gasp as it unleashed a steady stream of lasers down on her. Holding her hand forth, a blue barrier made of transparent hexagons spawned in front of her. Blue colored explosions rang forth ahead of her as other lasers slipped past her and destroyed the road. Wincing at the effort used to sustain her shield, she looked up and closed her eyes.

Far back, Fuuin kept running as fast as he could, panic on his face. Then, he started to slow down. Coming to a stop a couple of seconds later, he looked down at the road, gritting his teeth, fist clenching. He closed his eyes tight. "Shit!" Turning around, he sprinted back towards the direction of the fight.

Purple Heart screamed loudly before letting go of the shield and flying away. It continued to shoot at her, snaking after her as she flew like a mad bee in the air. Flipping, she landed on the ground and ran towards it. "No more!" She swung her sword, unleashing a purple and blue blade like wave that flew towards the machine. Hitting the machine, it stumbled back, almost like it lost balance. Stepping back a couple times, it regained its balance and refocused on her, taking aim and then firing.

Purple Heart gasped, eyes widening before she was tackled into the ground and into an alley.

With a surprised yelp, she found herself lying on her back as the purple-haired teen from earlier held her down.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him with surprise. "I thought you were going to get out of here?"

"I had a second thought." He stood up, offering her a hand. She took it and stood up, facing the boy. "I've watched your fight with that thing, I noticed something."

Purple Heart narrowed her eyes.

"I think I know how to beat it."

With a sigh, she crossed her arms. "Alright... Want to tell me what you have in mind?"

Turning towards the street, Fuuin narrowed his eyes. "It follows some sort of cycle. It will fire at you first, then it will attempt to swipe you when you get close enough. Attempting to cut those tentacles forces it to stop them dead in their tracks." He turned to her. "I have a feeling that when that happens, those tentacles won't be able to move for a while. After all three are stopped, it'll shoot at you."

"And?"

"Well, think about what you just did. If you were to go through all of that, and you manage to dodge that last laser fire, how about you try hitting it with that sword thing you used a while ago? I saw it stumble. Being that close, you'll have just enough time to take it down."

Purple Heart closed her eyes in thought, then smiled. "Hmm, it's not exactly the best plan, but it's something." She looked up to the purple-haired boy. "Alright then, I'll see what I can do."

He smiled back. "Remember, if what I think is right, that thing will only be able to shoot at you a couple of times. With how fast you move, you should have no problem avoiding that thing's shots at that range. It won't be able to slap you around until it recovers which won't be long. You'll have that much time."

She nodded. "Noted. Well, I'm off then." She ran out and around the corner. Fuuin sighed, hoping that she would be okay. He rushed to the end of the corner and peered around.

Purple Heart ran towards the monster as it fired upon her position. Weaving and dashing, she dodged every shot the monster made. Taking into the sky, she flew quickly at it, sword at her side. Lasers continued to fly at her, Purple Heart kept flying left and right, up and down to avoid them, then it stopped. Throwing a tentacle to her, she raised her sword. The tentacle stopped in its tracks. Another came quickly at her, she swung her sword at it, making it stop before it was too close. Arming its cannon, it fired at her.

Fuuin narrowed his eyes.

Purple Heart quickly flew up to avoid it, and then the third came at her. Gasping, she lifted her sword towards it in an attempt to stop it, then it fired at her once again.

A blue explosion emerged and Purple Heart was sent flying high. Going towards the sky, she soon reached the climax of her climb before falling down like an arrow towards the street.

Fuuin's eyes widened and he rushed ahead of her. Stopping in her path, he held out his arms and caught the girl. She shook and winced silently in his arms. He looked down to her face before looking up to see the machine taking aim and firing at him. With a scream, he ran and swiftly dodged the shots, running left and right and away from the monster.

Lifting its legs, it began to chase them down, continuing to fire upon them. Fuuin dashed into an alley, keeping a firm hold on the injured goddess.

Purple Heart opened her eyes to see the boy's face. The expression on his face hurt her slightly. The thought of failing her people was maddening. Closing her eyes tight, she inwardly cursed herself before Fuuin came to a stop and panted loudly.

Quickly, he looked around the corner to see the machine stop in front of the alley. _It knows..._ He felt a hand grip his jacket. He looked down to see Purple Heart clenching his coat.

"Let me down..." she said lowly.

Complying, he slowly put her down and on her feet.

"I noticed something with your last fight there."

She cast her eyes at him in annoyance before looking forward. "Your last assumption wasn't correct. Why should I listen to you?"

"You don't have to." Fuuin said, eyes furrowing slightly.

Purple Heart closed her eyes and sighed. "Well, it wouldn't hurt. What is it?"

"I think instead of trying to attack it directly, maybe attack its appendages. Like I said, when those tentacles stop like that, they stop for good. That was proven in your last fight. How about after they stop, you go after them and cut them down?"

Purple Heart's eyes widened. "I hadn't considered that." _Of course, it's so simple._

"Look, why don't you try repeating what you did last time, when all of those tentacles are gone, you should have no problem taking that thing down."

Purple Heart looked down. "I'm too injured... I won't be able to move as fast I could before."

Fuuin looked down. _There has to be something I can do... But what? I'm just a normal human being!_ He looked up at her. "I believe in you."

Purple Heart looked up at him.

His head tilted down, both blue eyes locking onto hers. "You can do this, you will do this. And when that thing is dead, we won't have to worry about this anymore."

Contemplating, she turned towards the opening in the alley where the machine was looming across, then down. Turning to the teen, she smiled.

"Alright. I'll give it another shot."

Fuuin smiled. "I'll distract it for you. That should give you a little bit of an edge this time, just don't screw up."

"What if something happens to you?"

Fuuin faced towards the alley. "Well, I'm already in deep shit as it is without that thing..." Purple Heart raised an eyebrow. "Let's just do this, okay?"

"Fine. You first."

He nodded. Sprinting another direction, she watched as he soon disappeared behind a corner. "Wow, he's fast."

The machine slowly stepped to the side, looking for any sign of the goddess. She had not taken to the skies, and she would surely not just leave the battlefield. Taking notice of something, it rotated its five-eyed head to see the boy it took hold of earlier running into the street. Turning back towards the alley, it resumed its search for the CPU.

Fuuin looked at it. "Alright you metal freak..." He began running towards it. "I hope you die..."

The machine turned to him, wasting no time in firing at him. Fuuin ran sideways and towards it, pulling a pocket knife out of his pants pocket and flipping it open. Registering the weapon, the machine increased its rate of fire, and then a notice popped up. Turning to the left, it could see Purple Heart closing in on it once again.

Firing at her, Purple Heart dodged the lasers, narrowly avoiding some of them. _I can't keep this up!_ Ceasing its fire, it slung a tentacle at her. She raised her sword, and just as the boy said, the tentacle ceased its advance. Smiling, she rushed at it. The distinct sound of a charge could be heard, she watched in horror as the machine prepared to shoot her down.

Suddenly, a knife collided hard into the turret, knocking it off course and firing ahead of Purple Heart. She quickly looked down to see the teenager standing, his right arm extended. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she lunged for the tentacle and swung quickly.

Grinding and moans escaped the machine as its second tentacle came falling down. Purple Heart flew for the next one, then cut it off as well, and doing the same with the third. The machine shot at her. The goddess flew quickly away from the machine and then under it. Extending her blade, she let her sword slice off two of the spider's legs. It rebalanced itself easily. Rising behind it, the disk like head turned to her as she swung her sword with a mighty heave. A wave erupted from the blade and collided against the monster. Creaking loudly, the machine slowly fell backwards and landed on its side.

"Yes!" Purple Heart pumped up a fist.

Fuuin grinned at her success. _About damn time._ Purple Heart rose her blade over her head and flew down at it, then swinging it down, with a loud scream, her sword cut into the massive hull of the creature, and a loud explosion gave wake.

Fuuin jumped back with a shout and rolled onto his back. He rolled onto his chest and watched as the glowing red eyes of the monster dimmed out. Slowly getting to his feet, a smile grew.

"Purple Heart! You did it!"

Rising from the smoke, Purple Heart panted and heaved. Hearing a voice, she turned her head to look at the teenager who was waving his arms to catch her attention.

"It's dead!" He cheered. "You beat it!"

Smiling, she flew over towards him and landed. "Thank you... For everything."

"It wasn't me who got shot a couple dozen times..." He closed an eye and lifted a finger under his nose, rubbing it. The goddess chuckled.

"Still... Thank you for saving me."

"It's no problem, really." He smiled at her. "So... I guess this is it then, huh?"

"I would deem so..." She turned towards the machine. "Soon, people will be over here to pick up the mess."

Fuuin nodded. "Well, um... Good bye."

"Wait." Purple Heart said. "I never got your name."

His eyes relaxed. "Oh, it's Fuuin Yokoshima."

"Fuuin Yokoshima?" She smiled. "Well, thank you, Fuuin Yokoshima."

The boy blushed slightly, then an ominous whir resounded from the machine. Shocked, the two turned towards it to see all five eyes glow bright and red.

" _You will fall..."_ It's voice sounded dark and heavy, a heavy clatter in its synthetic voice.

Blinking, Purple Heart turned towards it. "Excuse me?"

" _You will fall."_

She narrowed her eyes. "You've already lost."

" _This is just the beginning."_ its loud voice boomed. _"When our god awakens, your world will bend to his will. The time has come."_

"What time?" Fuuin asked.

" _Every ten thousand years, a new god will awaken into the world. It is inevitable. When he awakens, the world will turn to his desire. The entire world will be unified under his rule and no one will stop him."_ Purple Heart gripped her sword tightly.

"I don't care who he is, I'll stop him."

" _It has been ten thousand years since the last god was sealed by the goddesses known as CPU's. You will fall."_ The machine's eyes fell black, signifying its death. Purple Heart blinked, trying to think on about what it said before turning to Fuuin.

"Do you have any idea what its talking about?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I got no dice." He turned to the machine. "It might be just spouting nonsense."

"Hmm..." She turned to it. "Maybe..."

Hearing the sound of sirens, the two turned to see many vehicles approach the area and stop, personnel leaping out and going about the area, securing it. One officer ran up to them.

"Good job, ma'am. You did your nation an excellent service."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "It's what I do." She turned to Fuuin. "Alright then, I'm off." She took to the air. "You take care of yourself!"

"Uh, sure..." He watched as she flew up and away. "Hey! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" She said as she flew off. Looking down, Fuuin sighed.

"Well, at least that's over with." Slipping his hands into his pockets, he began to stroll down the street, away from the machine and the chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Morning – Fields outside of Planeptune – April 21, XX18)

Blue colored creatures composed of some sort of jelly material lingered and hopped around a small plain. Putting a hand on his head, Fuuin scratched his hair, a look of forlorn acknowledgment on his face. "Damn, they've multiplied fast."

Overlooking the field, the population of the jelly like monsters was very large indeed, blue moving specs hopping as far and wide as the eye could see across the field. He let his head and arms fall, an aura of shame overcoming him.

"How am I supposed to find the crystal like this?"

Shaking his head, he groaned and walked forward. Being a mere citizen was a huge disadvantage against small creatures such as dogoo. If they could handle it themselves, then there would be no point in calling on a goddess to help every now and again to get rid of them, or maybe because their numbers just become too great. Either way, for what he knew, dogoo were classified as passive mobs. Hopefully, he'd be able to slip past them without things becoming... weird.

Taking careful note of the creatures around him, he walked and shimmied as far away from as many as he could. Light step after light step, he bypassed dogoo after dogoo, and before he knew it, he was in the middle of the field. A good sign, he was half way there and nothing had gone wrong yet. Then, one dogoo started hopping towards him. Eyes widening, he froze in place. His eyes slowly trailed the mob hop past him at a slow, yet steady pace. Seeming to be fortunately ignored, the boy let out a sigh. He continued on by and after what one could call a little over half an hour, he made it to the other side of the field. Letting out a long sigh, he sat down and propped his elbows onto his knees, resting his cheek on one hand.

"Geez..." He opened his eyes and looked on to the field he trekked across. "That was a close one. One slip up and things would have been pretty bad. Still, I've heard tales about these things attacking people, so why is it I seem to be pretty ignored by these things." Closing his eyes for a brief rest, he exhaled. "Though, the only attacks I've heard of seem to only be targeted towards women." He blinked. "Wonder why that is."

Getting to his feet, he began to walk off and over the hill. Step after step, ascending up the rather large inclination was a much easier feat than going through that dogoo field. Reaching the top, he over looked a rather lush arrange of mountains, hosting mixes of streams, plant life, creatures, and ponds. The landscape was rather varied in its heights and plateaus, some even forming large over hangs with several hosting a series of small waterfalls. It was a sight to behold for sure. Smiling at it, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long pen shaped black device. With a flick, the device split in two and extended into a semi translucent map, hosting the image of the terrain around him.

"The Cave of Sprouts should be somewhere down there." Eyes carefully tracing the map, he found his mark. Fuuin looked up from the map and towards an area drenched in shadows. "Over there, huh?" Closing the device, he slipped it back into his pocket. "Alright then." Proceeding forward, Fuuin began his next search for the crystal his boss now had his head for. If he didn't find it, he'd be sleeping with the dogoo soon enough, and that was a thought he did not appreciate very much.

;-;-;

(Early Afternoon – Basilicom of Planeptune – April 21, XX18)

"Aw, but Histoire!"

"No "buts", Neptune. You have work you need to do, these papers need to be filled out, and not to mention you still have to submit written apologies to the people who all lost family members that day."

Inside a brightly colored living area hosting a large tv, a circular shaped couch, and a game console sat a rather down looking, young petite girl with bright purple hair and dressed in a single white hoodie hosting large pockets. She was sitting at a dinner table not too far from the couch and leaning against the table on her small bosom, arms spread in front of her, like she was imitating a look of exhaustion. Floating not far from her was a smaller petite blonde sitting on an open book, dressed almost like a fairy, if the fairy wings weren't enough.

"Histoire, I'm not good with that sort of stuff though. I've tried thinking on it, but what can I say to those people, "I'm sorry"?" Neptune sat up. "That won't do them justice, Histoire."

"But at least it'll comfort them knowing the goddess of Planeptune, the goddess these people believe and trust in, is looking out for them." The fairy, Histoire, waved a finger at her to emphasize her point. "Here, I'll even get the supplies for you."

Floating away, Neptune just lied her head flat against the table, not really feeling up to doing the hard work she was just assigned. Not too far from her, in an open kitchen stood a brown haired girl in a large blue coat with a hand on her hip, a taller red-haired blondish female with a considerably larger bust dressed in a peach-colored turtleneck sweater, boots, and red skirt, and another purple-haired girl whose hair reached down her back, wearing a white coat and long light blue skirt.

"Geez, Neptune seems disturbed lately." the brunette observed. She turned to her two compatriots. "Ever since that surprise attack three days ago, she's seems... misplaced."

"Misplaced?" The peach-haired girl tilted her head. "What do you mean, Iffy?"

"Well, just... you know." She turned towards Neptune. "Just off."

"Just give big-sis some time." said the other purple-haired female with a slight chirp. "She's just a little sad because some of her people were killed." Putting a knife down on the cutting board in front of her, she looked lower, hair grazing over her eyes. "Honestly, anyone would. What I'm concerned about is how that monster got into Planeptune completely undetected." She turned to Iffy. "IF, were there ever any kind of sightings or breaches in security?"

With a shake of her head, she raised a palm. "No, Nepgear. I looked over the security footage and even a satellite image. Nothing shows how that monster came into the area, it was like it just... spawned. Like it came through some sort of dimensional gateway."

The girl with the long purple hair dubbed Nepgear narrowed her eyes. "You don't think the Seven Sages had anything to do with this, do you?"

"Maybe." IF put a finger to her chin. "But I don't think the Seven Sages have that kind of technology or skill, or even the means to control a monster that large and powerful."

The big breasted girl lifted a finger. "Do you think the security of Planeptune could have been compromised?"

IF turned to her. "Well, Compa, if so, then it is one hell of a compromise. I don't know how, but at least Neptune was able to stop that thing before it could cause more harm."

Compa smiled. "I heard one of the citizens actually played a key role in stopping that thing."

"Really?" Nepgear turned to her, a look of curiosity on her features. "Why would anyone bother standing up to fight a monster like that? I heard big-sis barely beat that monster."

IF shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, probably just some wanna-be hero or some sort of mercenary. You never know what people can do, I mean look at me. I'm just human and I fight alongside Neptune and you all the time."

Nepgear beamed at her. "Yes, you do."

Compa held her hands behind her back. "I heard it was a boy too."

"What?" both Nepgear and IF looked at her in shock. "Well, what were the details? Was he hot?"

"Was he strong?" Nepgear asked, a puff of steam spouting from her nose.

"Was he hot and strong?"

Compa just shrugged her shoulders. "Never asked." A smile. Nepgear and IF just let their heads and upper bodies fall in disappointment.

"Oh well..." IF leaned up, scratching the back of her hair. "At least everything worked out in the end. Did we at least get his name?"

Compa shook her head. "Nope."

IF and Nepgear shared a glance before taking notice to Histoire finally emerging from another room carrying a set of pencil and papers.

Slamming them down with a loud exhalation of air, the fairy floated high and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, Neptune, time to start writing."

A groan escaped her lips as she pushed herself up and began her chore.

"Remember, they don't need to be long, but at least convey a feeling of regret. These people need to know you care about them."

"But I do care about them."

"Yes, but they might not know that, especially after three days with no kind of word from the goddess on any news station or broadcast." Histoire put her hands to her sides. "Don't worry, I'll take care of mailing them."

Neptune's pencil dragged on across the papers, writing words of sincere apologies over and over again. But what could she say to them, really say to them? Yes, she regretted those few that died that day, every loss of life is still a life lost, a dream lost. How would her writing to these people help cheer them up in any way, she didn't know their pain, their loss. For her, it would just pass on, she'd eventually forget about them, but those families will be affected for the rest of their lives.

Histoire vaguely observed Neptune, glancing over time from time to see more and more letters be folded and ready to go. Then, the distinct sound of her pencil writing ceased. Catching the fairy's attention, she turned towards the girl as Nepgear set a bowl of cut fruit down on the table. "Is something wrong, Neptune? Do you need a break?"

"Histy?" Neptune looked up at her. She still seemed full of energy, but the look she had said anything but cheeriness. "That monster spoke to me."

"Really?" Histoire's eyebrows rose. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Some have shown a reasonable degree of intelligence, some are actually really really smart, so it's not shocking to say the least."

"Yeah, but it didn't seem to be just random talk, you know?" Neptune raised a hand. "It said something about "the time has come"."

"Anything else?"

"Some stuff about how I will fall or something." She looked back to the letters before glancing up again. "It also talked about some kind of god rising to take over the world."

Histoire's eyes opened wide. She faced Neptune completely. "What did you say?"

"Uh?" Neptune was slightly taken aback. "Um..." Poking her fingers together, a light smile crossed her nervous face. "Something about a god?"

"A god?" Histoire turned away slightly. "Did it happen to state the name of the person that would become this god?"

"What, no. It said nothing about that, it was just very vague about the whole thing." She smiled and scratched her head. "I didn't really take the whole thing seriously, but after doing some thinking, I don't think something that strong would spout lies in its final moments."

Histoire looked down. "I... I see."

IF tilted her head. "You know something, don't you Histoire?" She grabbed an apple and took a bite. A swallow soon followed. "Care to tell us?"

"It's nothing you should be concerned with, just an old myth really."

Compa sat down. "Well, why don't you tell us about it?"

Nepgear nodded. "I'm a little interested."

A groan. "Fine." Histoire looked up. "Since you want to know, I see no harm in telling you. The myth goes like this: A very long time ago, as you know, CPU's or goddesses rather, still ruled over this land, much like you and your "friends" do now, Neptune. As I'm sure you know, only girls can transform into an HDD form, and at that, only very few. If you are not destined to become a goddess, there is a very high chance you'll turn into a monster instead. However, there is one person every ten thousand years who transcends this rule."

The others blinked.

"This person is a male, most likely a boy in his late teens who will inevitably undergo the same type of transformation you girls go through when you go HDD."

"Ooh!" Neptune leaned forward. "So you mean a boy can become _super hot_ too! Sweet! And here I was thinking they just played filler roles. You know, like shadows just meant to advance the plot or be fodder or something?"

"Focus." Histoire told her. Clearing her throat, she continued. "However, unlike you girls, who are destined to rule over the nations you will create, and how there can be multiple goddesses, there can only ever be one god, one male CPU. And from what I know, these guys are anything but friendly."

IF furrowed her brows. "So you're saying they're bad guys?"

Histoire nodded. "They have an insatiable appetite for power and are born with the knowledge to overthrow the world. You can pretty much call them tyrants. They set off into the world to enslave its entire population and take the CPU's for their slaves, in manners you girls can probably understand."

Nepgear's eyes widened. "You mean, they...?"

Histoire nodded. "By doing this, they also steal your share energy, which in turn makes them stronger. Where as the goddesses draw their power from the faith their people have in them, the male CPU's are under no restraints." She then closed her eyes and looked up. "Good thing it is only a mere myth, so we have nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" Nepgear asked. "I mean, that machine came out of the nowhere."

Neptune stood up. "It also said something about it being ten thousand years since Mr. Big Bad ruled the world."

"Is it just a coincidence that what the machine said just matches with the myth?" IF tilted her head. "Where'd you hear this myth from anyway?"

Histoire groaned. "I told you girls not to concern yourselves with it!" Regaining her composure, she planted her hands under her legs and rose her head. "I only heard it a long time ago since before Neptune became a CPU. Look, whatever you hear about some god or whatever, it is just trying to scare you, so don't worry about it."

"Okay, okay..." IF rose her hands in defense with a smile. "We won't. Promise."

"Good..." Histoire turned and floated off, leaving the girls with their devices. IF put her hands to her hips, cocking one to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Is it me, or did Histoire seem very defensive on the subject?"

"Iffy, you don't think Histy could be lying to us, do you?" Compa asked, a closed hand raised to her mouth.

"No." Neptune stood up. "Lil ol' Histy wouldn't lie to me, have you seen this face? I'm lie-proof!"

"Sure you are." IF stated. "Still, I think I'll do some research on this thing. If anything like this did happen, there's got to be some sort of historical evidence. I'll go search the basilicom library or something down in Lastation or Lowee."

Nepgear held up a cup of milk. "Lowee would probably be your best bet, it is the oldest nation and is pretty well preserved in documents."

"But Lastation is smarter and more open." She stood still and pondered for a bit. "I'll just check with both places."

"Alright then." Neptune said, sitting back down and picking up her pencil. "Wait, you're not leaving now, are you?"

"Nah." IF turned halfway with a shake of her head. "Too late, I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Alright." Compa waved at her. "You going to sleep?"

"Nope, I'm just going to our library first."

"Can I come?" She practically bounced. IF just raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Of course. Just remember to grab your helmet, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Compa skipped over to another room to grab her things. Neptune shared a look with her little sister, Nepgear, before turning back to see IF leave, with Compa following along after.

"Hmm." Neptune lied her head on her hand. "A male CPU, huh? Never heard of a boy transforming or something." She raised up. "I wonder if his hair will spike up and turn golden or something! That'd be cool, right?"

Nepgear only gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, maybe..."

The two continued to talk, but far off in a study room filled with books and documents, Histoire sat on her book, a look of heavy contemplation over her. She shook slightly. "It really couldn't be time again, could it?" She looked up. "I have to find whoever is to become the next male CPU before he transforms." She turned towards the door and narrowed her eyes. "Just in case, I'll have to start training Neptune and Nepgear, because if any of the CPU's are less than at their best, this world may not be as lucky as it was ten thousand years ago."

(Early Evening – Outside the Cave of Sprouts – April 21, XX18)

"Well, this is stop number one of my journey." The boy with dark purple hair looked on into a cave. "I hope that crystal is in there." Stepping forth, Yokoshima walked into the darkness of the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Early Evening – The Cave of Sprouts – April 21, XX18)

Tad drops of water could be heard very clearly as they splatted against the cold rocky ground of the caverns ahead. Little light found its way into the cave, stalactites were scattered across the ceiling. Staring into the cave, Fuuin reached for the satchel on his waist and dug around inside. With the shoving and moving around of various things, he pulled out a small cylindrical black LED flash light. He flipped the switch, and a bright sudden ray of light pierced the darkness, the boy winced at the sudden change.

"Wow, that's bright..."

Waving it around, he could see there wasn't a living creature in front of him, at least not right now. Taking steps forward, Fuuin shined the light randomly across the stretches.

"I'm positive the crystal is going to be deep in any place I search, the question is could this be the right place or not?"

Coming to a drop, Fuuin hopped down a couple of feet and looked around for anything he may have disturbed. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Continuing onward, Fuuin merely walked around, looking behind boulders, climbing up little risen pieces of the cave, and over all headed deeper into the darkness. As he stepped foot through a circular passage way that lead into a much larger room his flashlight couldn't even reach the end of, a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

"This is so strange, where are the monsters?"

It was a question to be asked, normally in caverns such as this one, monsters, usually low leveled ones, would be littering the place, but there was nary a single soul in here. Shining the light towards the floor, he could see a cliff was ahead of him, about a meter or so. Looking to his right, it appeared a path leading upwards trailing against the wall was the only path he could take at the moment. He proceeded forward, shining the light where he could to get a better idea of his surroundings.

"This is such a big place!" he exclaimed. He rose his head upwards and shined the light high above. He looked in awe as there was nothing but darkness above him. Turning back forward, the boy began walking up the elevating path. Nothing but walking, walking, and more walking was ahead of him, he turned corners, climbed down steep rock walls, and crawled under narrow crevices. He may have been making progress, but to him, it felt like he was getting no where. Until he found that crystal, Mr. Leon would be out to kill him, and knowing the man, no one would find out, and even if they did, he had influence and power, he'd be able to slip out of it like he normally did. The man has already had several people put to death and it appeared no one cared or even knew.

He shook his head, he did not want to become the next victim of Mr. Leon's business. "What does he need this thing for anyway, I don't even really know what I'm searching for?" Pushing himself up from a hole, the boy got to his feet and shined the light around. However, this section of the cave seemed different than before. The light shined onto almost red like rock, and it was glistening. Blinking in wonder, the boy walked forward. If things were getting weird, he could be closing in onto something unimaginable, it could even be the crystal he was after.

He continued forward, step after careful step. The ground was becoming softer and almost fleshy, a disturbing chill crawled up Fuuin's spine. "Oh man, the ground is so soft now, what's going on?" He knelt down to the floor and saw that it was pretty rounded and almost muscle-like. It was a bright pinkish red. Reaching down to touch it, he felt an almost jelly-like wetness coating the surface. Lifting his finger up, a thick strand of slime stuck to his finger. He pulled more and saw that it continued to stretch up. Standing up, the mucus finally pulled apart and a long trail hung off his finger.

"Oh boy... What have I walked into?"

He turned towards the void leading deeper within, shining the flashlight down to see nothing ahead but more organic walling and floor. He gulped and continued further inside.

The walls appeared to almost move occasionally, some small sections of layered muscles sinking into the wall and coming back to place, like it was breathing. The air was becoming humid, Fuuin pulled at his open coat to let his skin breath a little. The further he went, the denser the air got, and soon, up ahead he could see long rope like silhouettes hanging down from the ceiling. "What the hell?" he whispered to himself. He shined the light on them to see large tentacles decorated with white fleshy bulbs. Puss seems to be lingering around the edges of them, and a thick coat of clear slime could be seen glistening on them. Fuuin narrowed his eyes at them almost shocked.

"What are these?" He walked over to the hanging forest of them, looking over them carefully. At the end of the tip of the appendages, a small hole could be seen and clear fluid dripped slowly off of it. He lifted his head back, eyes wide. "I know what these are..." He looked around slowly, being very careful not to touch even one fleshy limb. "They're... tentacles..." He glanced upwards, shining his light into the ceiling to see even more hanging high above him, far in the shadows. "Lots of tentacles..."

The organs slowly swayed side to side. Fuuin's wide eyes blinked at the amount of them, there could have been hundreds of them. He licked his lips and gritted his teeth. Turning his head down, he turned to his left, towards the direction of progress. If that crystal was in here, it was going to be somewhere deep inside this _thing_. Taking light steps, the boy shimmied and shifted through the masses of hanging organs, stepping in thick saps of fluid occasionally.

He watched the ones in front of him closely. He absolutely did not wish to disturb them or even let whatever was in control of them, if there was something like that, know he was in here. He just had a goal he had to reach. A twitch came. Fuuin froze in place, his eyes widened at the sight. Ahead of him, one of the thick appendages jerked up before becoming unmoving again. He held his breath, he didn't even blink. He stood as still as a statue, just watching it. The muscle was still docile, swaying side to side so slowly it was barely noticeable.

He finally blinked, then let out the breath he was holding. Shaking off the creepy factor that came over him, he slowly advanced. Slipping through the last of the forest, he came upon a wide open area where the "roof" of tentacle heads went high above his head. In front of him sat a large shallow lake of some kind of fluid. The light only reached so far ahead. He knelt down and touched the liquid to find it was quite warm, but it had a fish like smell to it. The liquid was almost pasty. His right eye twitched as he smiled at it, disturbed by his thoughts. A light shadow came over his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He shined the light around to see if maybe there was a way to get around the warm liquid. There was nothing. He sighed.

"Shit..."

He looked towards the fluid again and reached his hand inside. Fuuin shook slightly at the feeling, almost looking away from his hand. He felt that the water was at best a foot deep. He snatched his arm out and attempted to shake the goo off his hand. With a shake of his head, the boy started walking inside. He slowly made his way deeper into the shallow lake, the water only reached up to his knees, but that was enough to make him almost throw up if what his mind was telling him was actually reality. His shoe caught onto something inside the water, making the boy jump with a loud scream to make sure he didn't fall in.

"Whoa!"

He looked down and then felt something wrap around his ankle.

"Oh crap."

Fuuin was instantly yanked deeper into the lake, he fell flat on his back into the water, screaming all the while the tentacle pulled him with such an intense speed, he was almost skipping off the water. Finally, he was held upside down by his ankle like a doll. Left with a disorientation, he looked on into the darkness ahead of him. He gripped his flashlight hard and shined it ahead of him, seeing nothing but darkness and that he was hanging several meters upside down over the shallow fluid below him. He groaned nervously before looking upwards to see an endless void of darkness and more tentacles moving towards him.

He screamed loudly as they came upon him. Fuuin wiggled and slashed at them with his arms, kicking with his free leg. A thick appendage waved over to him and slammed against his gut. Fuuin coughed out loudly in pain, he brought his arms to his stomach and winced, shaking. "Oh man..." He looked forward. "I have to get out of here." He put the unlit end of the flashlight in his mouth and turned towards his satchel to see it was still closed, but all of his belongings were bulking up against the opening. He groaned. "You're kidding me..." he said through his teeth.

He took the flashlight back in hand and attempted to pull himself up to grab hold of the tentacle around his leg. Another appendage slowly wrapped around his waist and another started to crawl up inside his pants leg, circling around his leg. He smiled awkwardly and tried to hold back a laugh. Shaking, he began to kick at it. "Stop, stop!"

He reached down into his coat and swiftly pulled out a knife. Grasping it downwards, he heaved himself upwards towards the tentacle holding him and lunged to stab it. Instantly, another tentacle whipped the roof of his hand, making him yell out and drop the weapon. "Oh no!" He reached towards it in vain to see it fall. "Fuck!" He turned to see more tentacles lunge at him and take hold of all parts of his body. Fuuin yelled out loudly, clenching his fists tight and pulling himself together before the mighty muscles stretched him out. He let out a sigh of defeat as he hung upside down.

"Damnit... If only I could reach my Ritan Kuriba..." Another tentacle lunged at him. Fuuin's eyes widened as wrapped around his neck. It began to squeeze. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes tightly before pressure started to build up. He growled with all he could. "Fuck you..." Another slimy appendage closed around him and wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. He began to squirm with all he had. "Let me go!"

He could feel the moisture from the tentacles trailing down his skin where ever they made direct contact. He continued to struggle, he tried to pull, kick, tear, but nothing was working. He could hardly move an inch. He began to scream out loud in rage, then his mouth was filled with something. A foul taste dug its way into his mouth, he could feel a warm muscle moving around inside, twirling and playing with his tongue and throat. His scream of despair was muffled by the organ, and then the boy began to bite down hard. Blood exploded into his mouth, he could feel his teeth plunge through the soft tissue.

As if in recoil, the tentacle around his neck tightened, forcing his mouth to open. He struggled to gasp out, another appendage rammed itself into his stomach. He groaned out loudly in pain as another slammed across his right ribcage.

"No!"

All of the tentacles except the one around his leg released their hold on him. He looked around briefly before the lone holder began to wave him around madly. He was flung constantly in several different ways like a rag doll, the poor boy quickly became nauseous. He lurched straight before bile spewed forth from his mouth. Another tentacle slapped across his cheek, and then a second struck him in his lower back. He cried out loudly before he was being swung around again haphazardly. The tentacle began to spin him around rapidly.

Finally, Fuuin came to a calm stop. His head pulsed, his eyes were glazed over as trails of vomit hung down from his mouth. The entire world was spinning around him, he couldn't even tell up from down anymore. He groaned loudly and let himself fall limp before another tentacle rammed into his mouth. He shook slightly, feeling it go deep in his throat.

He closed his eyes as they rolled upwards into his head. He could feel himself drifting off. _This... can't be the end..._ His fingers twitched. _I... hate... this thing..._ He let darkness consume his mind, and after that, it was all a blur.

(Evening – Planeptune Basilicom – April 21, XX18)

"Ahh... what a nice nap!" Neptune sat up from her bed and turned towards the television. Nothing but a black screen stared at her.

"You're awake?"

Neptune turned towards the voice to see her good friend, IF, standing with a plastic bag in her hands. "Oh, morning, IF."

"It's eight-o-clock, Neptune... P.M.."

"Oh, I didn't know it was so late." She yawned. "Oh I'm so tired..."

"Hey." IF's eyes looked like those of an angry steward. "You just woke up, don't say you're sleepy!" She regained her composure and set the bag down onto the table. "Anyway, I went and did a little shopping for you. Here."

"Ooh, exciting!" Neptune lunged for the bag and grabbed hold of it, immediately digging inside. "Where's the pudding, I love pudding. Did you get pudding, pudding is a must you know?"

IF just smiled and crossed her arms. "Pudding is in there, Neptune, along with other things like some meat, bread, I already put away the refrigerated items."

"What the?" Neptune lifted up a can of mushrooms and twisted it in her hand slightly. "Mushrooms?"

"Histoire told me to pick them up. She said she wanted to make something with them."

Neptune pouted towards the vegetables and then tossed them back in the bag. She resumed her search for the oh-so-delighted pudding cups.

"So, I did more digging up on that incident the other day. That boy who helped you the other day, Fuuin Yokoshima."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"It appears he has quite a history behind him. One that is... untraceable actually."

"Okay?"

"Well, the point is, he's mysterious. There is a citizen in your city that is technically not on the listing. It just says here "Mercenary" on his filings. If he was a mercenary, he wouldn't have been running scared from that huge machine."

"Oh, IF." Neptune waved her arm at it. "If I wasn't a goddess, I would have run from it. Anyone with brains would have done so..."

IF's cheeks flushed slightly. "Th-that's not the point! We need to get this cleared up, what if he's some sort of spy working for the Seven Sages or something!"

"Look, I'm the city's goddess, I'm the ultimate protector of this city, that doesn't mean I have full reign over it. Let the official's handle it..."

The brunette's eyes dulled. "Actually, you are... And those officials work under you..."

"Oh, YES!" The cheery petite girl held up a pudding cup. "Found them!"

IF sighed and put a hand to her head, shaking it in dismay. "Neptune-"

"What, I like pudding, I _love_ pudding..." she emphasized the "love" in that sentence. "If I could, I'd marry it, have its children and then eat its children."

"Ew..." IF waved her arms at her and strolled into the kitchen. "Neptune, that's disgusting... Anyway, I need to know where Yokoshima lives. I want to bring him in."

"IF, don't worry about him. I'm sure we'll meet up with him in a later chapter or something, the protagonist, me, the most adorable and cute girl in this world, always meets the wierdoes and those that can help me cross that moving tape at the end of the level. Or is it a flag?" She put a finger to her chin. "In any case, I'm sure Yokoshima is not any kind of trouble we should be looking out for. If he were, he wouldn't have dared to help me in that fight.

"Still, something about him..." IF crossed her arms, a finger irritably tapping away on her elbow, "doesn't seem right. It's so strange he'd feel the need to help out a goddess, and I can't shake the feeling that someone is trying hide something about him from officials... I'm going to go take a look around and ask anyone who may know Yokoshima."

Neptune sat up and popped a plastic spoon out of her mouth. "This late at night? Why don't you stay here and relax or something?"

"Because it is the only way I'll be able to get information on him."

Neptune just looked at her. "Are you really that curious about a side character who played a big role in saving the city, IF?"

"I just find it strange how he was the only one who was managing to escape from that monster, and why it looked at him in such a strange way, as if it was hesitating. I saw the footage of the incident, that machine hesitated upon taking him in." IF turned around and headed towards the door. "It's not that I'm infatuated or anything, I'm curious as to why that monster came to that city, and I think he had some kind of connection to it. I could feel it."

And with that, IF walked out the door. Neptune was left staring at its waving form before it slowly fell into place, still as could be.

"Neptune..." a small high voice came from behind her. The girl in question turned around to face the oracle of her nation, Histoire, who was sitting on her open book as always with her hands crossed. "Neptune, I think I need to start you on a new training regiment, something I want you to do as Purple Heart, understand?"

"Oh, Histy, that can wait until tomorrow, geez! Everyone just needs to relax... Since that giant machine appeared, everyone's been on edge, it's frustrating! Seeing all of you on edge puts me on edge." She sat up. "I don't want to be on the edge, Histoire! What if I fall into an endless pit and a balloon pops?"

"Tomorrow, then, Neptune. Only know this, I want you to come fully prepared, we have some work we need to do. Bring Nepgear as well, I believe the training could heavily benefit the both of you." And with that, Histoire was on her way. Neptune's mouth slanted as the oracle disappeared behind a corner. With a long sigh, Neptune fell backwards on her back and stared at the ceiling. She then took another bite of pudding.

"What's with everyone lately?"


	5. Chapter 5

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Time Unknown – Unknown Location – XXX XX, XX18)

Fuuin's eyes shot open. He gasped out loudly and long, struggling to bring air into his lungs. The boy began to cough violently, shaking with every spur of foul liquid that spewed out his mouth. He let himself relax.

Blinking, the boy looked around to see he was still deep within the cavern of tentacles he had wandered into. He looked around and then down to the water far below. He could see his flashlight shining through the thick liquid. His body felt weird, it was almost numb. He groaned, his body was swaying slowly side to side, it was nausea inducing. Fuuin attempted to calm his blood pressure, he had no recollection of what had happened to him. How long had he been out? Looking up, he could see he was only being held up by the one leg, his other has long since just hung over him. He couldn't imagine the effect this would have on him if he were to get out.

"Damn..." The boy let his head fall. He looked around tiredly with his eyes. He shook his head in an attempt to wave the fogginess away and then looked around sharply. He pulled himself up to his leg and began to grab hold of the tentacle tightly grasping his ankle. Fuuin dug his fingers under and in between the overlapping flesh and began to pull at it.

Another tentacle suddenly wrapped around his throat. He let out a gurgled yell, instantly grabbing hold of it as it tightened its lock and forced him back down. As if on cue, more tentacles coiled around him. Fuuin yelled out angrily. He kicked and lashed out at anything he could hit. A tentacle wrapped hard around one of his wrists, the boy reached over to it with his other hand and grabbed hold of it, pulling hard. _If I pull hard enough, this thing might snap in two!_ He continued to try to harm the organ, but another wrapped around his body and started to pull at him. His eyes widened, the muscles in his imprisoned leg were beginning to stretch.

Quickly, his screams ascended into pain filled shrieks. "Stop, STOP!" The tentacle around his throat tightened, closing off his air ways. He wiggled in an attempt to slip his foot through, but to no avail. He began to hammer at the tentacle choking him, but quickly fell weak. "No..." His eyes began to slip closed. "No more..." he begged. He could feel his leg beginning to pop, then he felt himself falling. It was a confusing sensation actually, why did he feel this? Had he died? Fuuin's eyes slowly opened. He could feel wind rushing past his head and through his hair.

A loud splash came, Fuuin landed back into the thick water below and began screaming loudly upon the impact. He held his back and kicked around in pain, doing what he could to suppress it, then his eyes shot open. "Why am I down here?"

"Hey!" called out a loud voice. It was feminine. His eyes widened and he looked up and out to see a bright light shining towards him from the "shore" of the lake. "Are you okay?" Her voice held a cheerfulness in it that could have been contagious, should they be in the right situation.

"You need to get out of here!" Fuuin looked around him, now sitting up in the lake. He searched for the light source and quickly found it sitting only a meter from his side. He grabbed hold of it quickly and nearly tripped upon running out of the water. "Go, now! I'm right behind you!"

He shined the light to her to see the girl was about his age, and she was slashing a sword at the tentacles trying to attack her. Come up closer, he took in her form. She was a girl with bright orange hair reaching down to her neck with a sort twirling strand that stuck out above her head. She was wearing a white shirt with black linings at the edges, a red ribbon was around and under the flaps of her shirt's collar. A small black skirt accompanied by a gray sweater tied around her waist by the sleeves dressed her lower body and she wore white boots in the same style as her uniform. Her most dominating feature were her large breasts, the cleavage was completely exposed as well as her navel, the shirt having only one button just under the breast-line to hold it all in place.

She turned to him with a wide smile on her face. He stared into her eyes, a shock over coming him. She had bright red eyes with large orange flag-noted musical symbols in place of her pupils. "No way..." he muttered. "What are you?"

She just smiled at him. "I'm a ninja." She quickly turned and slashed another lunging tentacle. Fuuin just watched as it seemed all that were within reach were becoming active. He knew what they would be after.

"Well, that's nice and all." Fuuin said, grabbing hold of her hand. "I-thank-you-for-saving-me-but-we-need-to-RUN!" Yanking her away, Fuuin quickly dragged the girl along with him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she complained. "I can handle myself."

"Trust me, you don't want to risk getting captured!" Fuuin quickly ducked under a lunging tentacle, at which she just cut at as if it was nothing. "What are you doing in here in the first place!?"

She chuckled. "I took on a guild request to find a "blazing rock of strength". It was said to be located deep within the Cave of the Sprouts, and while I was searching, I heard someone screaming. I came over and here I am."

The boy kept running, not bothering to turn around. He could hear her occasionally slash and dismember a tentacle. _This is like a game to her, why is this world filled with so many crazy women!?_ Fuuin came to a slide and looked around. "Shit... which way did I come in?"

The ninja slashed her weapons and cut down more tentacles. Fuuin let go of her hand and looked around, seeing nothing but a dead end. "You know..." she said, "Maybe you should have let me handle it? How long have you been here, anyway?"

"I don't know..." Fuuin said. He turned towards her to see her blade cut down another tentacle head. She appeared so elegant and strong, he didn't know what to say to her. "Um, may I ask what your... affiliation is?"

"Hmm... Affiliation?" She looked forward to see that the tentacles had ceased their attack for now. She sheathed her katana and turned to face him. She looked the purple-haired boy up and down to see he wasn't that much different from her, even if he was roughed up quite a good bit. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, he was so panicked he hadn't even taken notice to the aching all over his body. He closed his eyes as the fatigue finally set in. "Yeah, I could use a small break..."

"Alright, let's take a seat." The girl was the first to get on her knees and shift her legs to the side. Fuuin let his head fall slightly and held it. He had been held upside down for so long, he was now too lightheaded to really do anything.

"I'm going to have a migraine..."

"You look exhausted." the ninja girl tilted her head a little bit. "I got some food, do you wish to eat some?" Fuuin's eyes opened at that.

"Food?"

She nodded happily. "Yes, it is a special ninja styled food lunch. We eat it to regain any energy we may have lost and to keep our senses alert." She reached behind her excitedly and pulled out a small pink box made of plastic. Placing it down orderly between the two, she unclasped the locks on the lid and slid it off. A wonderful aroma slipped into Fuuin's nostrils. It was unbelievable.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "After the stuff I just had in my mouth, this is going to be food comparable to a god's!"

She smiled widely. "You think so? Eat up then. You'll need your strength to get out of here with me." Fuuin began to calmly eat it. He wanted to savor every delicious bite, there was no guarantee they were going to make it out of this cave, and if this was going to be his last meal, he wanted it to last. He began to eat the meat and rice slowly, and as he was in the middle of chewing his third or so bite, he looked to see her just sitting and watching him with a smile on her face. He blinked at her and swallowed.

"Hey, what about you, aren't you going to eat?"

"Nah, you go ahead and eat up. I think you need it more than I do."

Fuuin just blinked at her and resumed eating.

"So..." she began. "What's your name?"

"Fuuin. It is Fuuin Yokoshima."

"Fuuin... That's a strange name. Well, my name is MarvelousAQL." She extended an elegant hand to him. The boy took notice to the large red ribbon on her left hand. Swallowing, the boy wiped his hand onto his coat and grasped her own extended one. "It is nice to meet you, Fuuin. You can call me Marvy, okay?"

"Marvy, huh?" He smiled. "That name looks like it suits you."

"So." She shifted herself onto her knees, "what are you doing all the way in here? You're just a regular citizen, you shouldn't be all the way out here."

He chuckled and swallowed. "I may seem like an ordinary citizen, but I'm actually some kind of treasure hunter."

"Treasure hunter?" Marvy's eyes widened as did her smile. "How rich are you?!"

"Not at all, actually..." He laughed. "You see, I was actually a trained agent meant to carry out tasks of sabotage against the other nations. I was an orphan and was taken in by some government agency. After that, I kind of just went around, transfer after transfer and soon enough just fell out of the loop. I was left all alone with no place to stay or any kind of job, but it wasn't long before I was pulled in to a company. I was hired to look for something special."

"So that's what you're doing here, looking for something special?"

"Yep." He nodded. "I'm looking for some kind of crystal, I don't exactly know yet, but I have to find it, otherwise, um... Well, let's just say I'll be six feet under bad trouble." He tried to fake a laugh and scratch his head.

"You sound like you're in some serious trouble, dude." Marvy noted at him. "You ever think about just quitting?"

"Well, I would, but think of it like being indebted to the mafia or something."

"I see. Did you take something to be indebted to them?"

"Well, yes and no. I was kind of just thrown into this whole ordeal, I didn't have a say in it honestly. I was trained to fight and sabotage. I'm not a skilled seeker or anything like that. I was just told to do this and was given a place to stay. It was an expensive place too, and because of that, my head is on the line."

Marvy put a finger to her chin. "You think about going to the police or something?"

"They can't touch this man. He's a powerful political figure, unfortunately, and he could sentence me away on charges he could conjure up on the spot. He has connections to people, powerful people..."

Marvy sighed sadly. "I feel so sorry for you..."

"Well... it sucks, but it's my life." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I'll just have to succeed in finding that thing." He took one last bite out of the half eaten box of food and then pushed it over to her. "Anyway, you should eat up too. I couldn't live with myself if I ate everything and left a pretty girl like you with nothing."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You think so? But there's no telling how long you've gone without eating."

"I don't think those _things_ would have let me die anyway. I was probably fed something while I was unconscious. You should eat up, this may be the last meal you have... We're not guaranteed to make it out of here."

She chuckled to herself and brought a hand up to cover her mouth. "You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. Okay then, Mr. Yokoshima..."

Fuuin's eyes half-lidded. "Mr. Yokoshima?"

"We'll do this part your way, but when we go out there, I'll be the one doing the leading. Do you have a weapon?"

"Please, you can't just walk out of the town without something, right?" He smiled at her. "And I'm not just one of those random people with a rifle either, like I said, I was trained by the government. Though, not to handle special cases much like most of these monsters are... but I know self-defense!"

Marvy started to eat her portion of the meal. "That's good, I wouldn't want to drag around a helpless boy."

Fuuin just laughed. "Helpless? In here, yeah, I think anyone who is sneak attacked by a monster like that could be considered helpless." His laughing began to stop as shame started to come over him. "Oh man... What am I saying, I couldn't do anything against those things..."

"Well, they're tentacles. Once they get you, they pretty much get you, isn't that how it works?" Marvy asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothing. Whether you're a girl or a boy, if those things get a hold of you, you may as well count yourself done for. Sure, you can struggle, but the odds of escape are very minimal." She resumed eating her food. Fuuin noted she was eating at a quicker pace than he himself did. Maybe she was just eager to get out while she had an idea of where to go.

With a loud smack, she cheerfully closed the box and thanked the heavens for the meal. Placing it in a dark brown satchel behind her, under the back end of her sweater, she then turned to Fuuin.

"Ready?"

Fuuin gave a nod. "Whether I am or not, I'm getting out of here. I'm going to be right behind you, so don't you stop for anything." A nervous bead of sweat came down his face. _She's a ninja, which means she's fast, very fast. I may not be able to keep up with her... I can't allow myself to slow her down._

At once, Marvy took the lead, leaping into the air with a flip before landing on one foot and taking off at a fast speed. Fuuin took off into a sprint after her, running with all of his might to at least keep her in his sight. He could see her dashing and spinning, jumping and swaying, cutting down everything that came at her. His eyes were wide with shock as he watched the abilities she displayed.

 _She's incredible. Nothing seems to be able to catch her off guard, she's strong and quick on her feet. She could probably rival Purple Heart in speed and skill._ He then remembered her eyes. The symbol shaped pupils. He could recall Purple Heart had something similar in her eyes, power symbols that shined a bright light. _Could those eyes hint at the potential they possess?_

MarvelousAQL slashed and weaved at everything around her. She dodged and cut down every foe in her path, leaving a trail of blood and thick fluid in her wake. Taking into the air, she spun fast like a spin top and pulled out several long projectiles, large steel narrow arrowheads and then flung them at her oncoming assailants. She fell down and landed on her knee and foot, one arm extended fashionably out. She smiled to herself. She turned around to see a tentacle lunge at her. Her eyes widened.

"Oh fuck!" Fuuin yelled out. He came to a stop and reached behind his back. He pulled out a black flat triangle and pressed a button. Two bright cyan energy blades extended from the angular sides of the shape and he threw it. The spinning blades flew straight ahead and cut down the tentacle advancing upon his comrade. She watched as it fell flat behind her back and looked up to see the projectile pull back towards its owner almost as if it had been yanked like a yo-yo. She smiled at him brightly.

"Thanks for that, Fuuin!"

"Yeah, sure." he came up to her. "Just don't try to show off and let's get out of here!"

Running quickly, Fuuin and Marvelous ran fast towards what they deemed was their way out, and almost as quickly as a snap, the floor fell in between them. The two screamed as they plummeted further and further down before landing in a deep and narrow hole filled with viscous warm fluid.

Fuuin hacked and coughed as he quickly brought himself up. He held his throat and wiped his eyes. Taking the flashlight, Fuuin waved it around hastily to find his companion. She pushed herself up out of the liquid with a coughing fit of her own.

"Marvy!" He stood up and ran over to her. He placed a hand on her wet back and knelt down to her. "Are you alright, are you hurt?"

She coughed more and shook her head, holding her right arm to cover her mouth. "I'm fine." She grabbed her small flashlight and took a look around. "Where are we?"

Fuuin looked up and squinted his eyes. "It appears we're in some kind of hole. There has to be a way out of here."

Marvy grabbed the edge of her shirt with her fingers and lifted it up. "Aww, it's all gooey and sticky now... This will take forever to wash out..." She let her head fall with a sulk as Fuuin stood up and looked around, his light trailing where his eyes went.

"I think if we concentrate our advances, we can probably crawl out of here. My Ritan should be able to help pull us out, it's like a grapple blade of sorts, I've used it to get out of many situations like this."

Marvy nodded. "Sure, but after this, we're going to a cleaner's. I need to get my clothes washed..." She stood up, but a wince came and she went back down before she even got over her knees.

"Hey!" The hunter ran over to her, hot liquid splashing with every step. "Are you okay?"

Marvelous held the tendon of her ankle, a small smile on her face. "I think I may have sprained my ankle."

Fuuin's eyes opened wide. "Oh no..." The ninja only turned up to him and smiled.

"Some rescue, huh?"

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here." Fuuin assured her, though the wavering in his voice didn't exactly make it sound the most confident. "I just, I just need to think of something. After all, thinking through things is my specialty..." He looked around. "Are you sure your ankle is sprained?"

She nodded. "I know a sprain when I feel one." She sadly smiled at him. "I'm sorry."

Fuuin's shoulders dropped. It was hopeless to try to say anything. With an injury like that, they wouldn't be able to move fast enough to escape those tentacles, much less fight them off. Fuuin kept the light on her as he just stared down at her. "Crap..." He balled a fist at his side. With her injured, it'd be one hell of a trip getting out of this hell hole. Without food or water, they'd become weaker and weaker, and it wouldn't be that long before those things found their way down here, after all, they owned this hole. It'd only make sense that they could get their prey before anything happened.

Fuuin turned his head up to the ceiling, his eyes narrowed. "There has got to be a way out of here..."


	6. Chapter 6

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Time Unknown – Unknown Location – XXX XX, XX18)

Deep inside the recesses of the tentacle infested cave, Fuuin Yokoshima sat in a large pool of knee deep fluid, looking down to the water in deep thought as his only companion, MarvelousAQL, sat across from him, holding her ankle. Fuuin blinked to himself, before he sighed and turned off his flash light. Marvelous gasped.

"Hey, what happened to your light, Fuuin?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "I turned it off, to conserve battery power. You may want to do the same."

She just blinked twice in thought, pondering if it was wise before she slowly switched her own off as well. Fuuin sighed audibly.

 _What can I do? I'm no doctor, and even if I was, I'm not a miracle worker. With her injury, getting out of here is going to be impossible. The most I can do is try to stabilize her footing, but then what? The most she'll be able to do is walk, how will she be able to climb out of here unless she uses both of her legs?_ He let his head rest against the soaked pants on his propped up knee. "Think, Fuuin, think..."

"Uh, Fuuin?"

His eyes opened towards her voice. "Yes, Marvy?"

"You know, I haven't finished that lunch yet... Do you want to have the rest, it seems I won't be needing the energy any more."

If he could see the look on her face, he wasn't sure what he'd see. A face of fear or despair, maybe one of someone whose given up? He wasn't sure he wanted to know, at this moment, she knew she wasn't getting out of this cavern. It didn't help those tentacles were primarily after her, but she was injured as well.

Fuuin turned towards her and feigned a smile. "Sure, I'll, have the rest of it..." he said slowly. He waded slowly over to her and eventually came upon her. He turned on his light and sat against her. Her revealed skin was glistening brightly in the light, the clothes were slick and sticking against her flesh tighter than before, small drips of the viscous liquid were trailing down her chest and arms, a drop fell from her hair. He couldn't help but think about the terrible things that could be done to her in here.

He shook his head and steeled his gaze. _I need to cheer this situation up, the most important thing right now is that we keep our spirits high._ He reached behind her and brushed against her back. She spooked up with a gasp and Fuuin pulled back in an instant. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, really." She settled back down and smiled at him. "That's my fault, I didn't expect that..."

"Oh... Okay then." He reached into her pack and dug around for the wet lunch box. Pulling it out, he lifted it out of the fluid and prayed that the contents inside weren't soaked as well. With a deep breath, he brushed off as much as he could and opened the box. "Ugh..."

It was all soggy, Marvy and himself could see it as plain as day as the white light shined down upon it. Marvelous heaved a heavy sigh and rested her back against the fleshy wall. "I'm sorry..." Fuuin just looked at it, his eyes halfway closed like a lifeless corpse. "That box wasn't made to be completely water proof. I should have taken better care of my surroundings. If I had, we wouldn't be in a situation like this... Hungry and tired..." She closed her eyes and let her head down, the smile on her face never vanishing. "I did my best to prepare that meal too..."

Fuuin just looked at her, then squeezed the lunchbox in his hands. He then sighed, "Well, best not let it go to waste then." He lifted his fingers over the soggy edibles and started to stick them into his mouth.

"Hey!" Marvelous lifted her hands up in shock. "Why are you eating that!?"

"Because..." He chewed swiftly and soon swallowed loudly. "This could be my last meal, and if you prepared this yourself, then I'm _not_ about to let something as small as this keep me from enjoying it! I've never had a girl's cooking before, and this is by far the best meal I've ever had! So I'm going to eat it!" He resumed eating with haste, being sure to take up every last morsel he could get his hands on. Marvelous just watched on as he pressed on, despite whatever this liquid was that pretty much ruined the meal.

It wasn't long before he finished it all up and lied back with a long sigh, panting. The red eyed ninja shyly looked towards him before back forward and turned off the flashlight. "Are... Are you okay?"

He kept breathing in and out. Despite how well the food was prepared, the vile substance this liquid was held a dominance that could not be ignored in the taste of the meal, it didn't help that he could smell it all the while. He felt almost sick, but he wasn't about to let her see him like that, not after that speech. "Yeah, just full..."

Marvelous just looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

She smiled a bit. "Are you sure you're sure?"

Fuuin closed his eyes and set his head against the wall. "Yeah... I'm sure I'm sure." He felt the water vibrate slightly. He turned his head towards her to see nothing but darkness, but he could still feel the oddness in the liquid.

"Marvy?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the flashlight. Turning it on, he could see the girl hugging herself, shaking. She looked terrible, dripping wet, shivering slightly, eyes drooped over, but she still smiled to herself, however soft it was. Fuuin just blinked and then turned to his own hands. They were shaking slightly, he hadn't even noticed how cold he himself was. "Oh man..." He let his hands fall into the thick slimy water and looked over at her, switching the light off.

He was not sure, not even in the slightest if they would make it out of this place alive. It was a very slim possibility at this point. Resting his head against the wall, Fuuin just stared up into the darkness, contemplating on any sort of way to get out of here. One just had to exist, it just had to.

The boy could feel his companion shivering, this atmosphere was probably much worse on her than it was on him, and he could still feel his warmth just melting away. He closed his eyes solemnly.

Marvelous just stared into the blackness of the water under her, holding herself as much as she could to keep warm. Her body felt so hot and so cold at the same time, she almost felt lightheaded. The water rippled and moved around and soon a pair of arms wrapped around her body. She blinked in surprise from the sudden sensation around her body, but her smile widened and she closed her eyes, sinking further into the boy's embrace. She snuggled up against Fuuin, who looked onto her through the darkness.

He couldn't help but close his eyes and rest his head against her. He could smell her scent, even through the musk of the vile liquid. She smelled like vanilla, he found it odd considering her primary color. He smirked slightly and let himself rest against her. He could feel her heart beating against his arm, it was more different than he had expected it to be. It was a nice feeling, he was able to relax. If he could have relaxed more, he would have bet that they would have forgotten they were in a life or death situation.

But slowly, he could feel himself drifting off. Fuuin felt his consciousness smoothly melt away like a candle. He opened his eyes again. He had to think, think of a way to escape, to get out of here. Just falling asleep wasn't going to solve anything, time was giving them no such luxury, and neither were the reasons they were trapped down here. The time that could be used sleeping should be time used plotting or trying to escape. That food's purpose wasn't going to last forever, and the longer they stayed down this hole, the more energy they'd sap away until there was none left to fight with.

Absolute darkness. That's all there was right now, that and their breaths. Nothing but complete space.

;-;-;

Fuuin's eyes opened up slowly. He blinked fast, trying to ward the sleep from his eyes. "Oh..." He lifted his hand out of the thick slimy fluid and rubbed at them before catching hold of what he was actually using. Flicking it away, he redirected his attention to the warmth in front of him. The woman in his hold shifted around and sunk deeper into his body. Fuuin pulled her up against him more, earning a slight moan from her. He just lied his head against the wall, looking up.

"You know..." he said lightly, "You're the first girl I've ever held before like this..."

"Mmm..." she mumbled softly. "You're the first to have held me like this... Had it been any other situation, it may have been ten times more enjoyable than what it is..."

Fuuin squeezed his arms around her. "I'm going to get us out of here, both of us... Understand?"

"You know..." she said weakly. "If I'm... holding you back, you can just... leave with out me."

Fuuin's eyes widened instantly. "What?" He tried to lean over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"My injury..." She reached further into the liquid and rubbed her leg. "It's going to take days for this to heal... There's no telling how long we've been down here... I... kinda fell asleep."

Fuuin just blinked at her before a small chuckle escaped his lips. "I... I'm not going to lie, I did too."

She stifled a laugh. "How was it, sleeping with a girl like me?" She turned up to face him. Fuuin just looked at her, no hint of a smile or anything close on his face. He just looked at her. Marvelous tilted her head. "Could you please answer?"

The purple-haired boy closed his eyes. "It was... marvelous. I never felt better in my life than I did there..."

Marvy just glanced down and smiled. "That makes me happy. I'm glad I could have been of use to someone, even in a time like this." She reached into her satchel and pulled her flashlight out. She looked it over and then handed it over to him. "Here, you'll need this. When you leave."

Fuuin found himself at a loss for words, at a loss for anything. The situation was truly that hopeless, there was no getting her out of here. He sighed heavily and slowly took hold of the light. "Thank..." His eyes widened, then he just cast his glance to the side, his teeth gritting. Standing up, Fuuin planted the device into his pocket and took out his own light. The female ninja just watched as he started shining the light around, looking for any sort of method to escape.

He scowled at the walls, seeing no indention or crevices he could use to climb up, the organic quality of these walls made them too tough and slippery for his grapple blade to stab into and use to climb. _There has to be something, anything I can use._

A gurgle became apparent. His eyes widened. Turning his head upwards, he could see a bright pink pair of five eyes staring at the two of them. The shrills of the creature sounded before it vanished off. Fuuin blinked at it as if he had seen some sort of alien, then furrowed his eyes. His fists gripped. He turned his head towards MarvelousAQL and walked towards her. "Give me your katanas."

Her eyebrows lifted. "Oh, sure." she reached behind her and took out the blades. Fuuin took them and then examined them. "Yes, this could work, why didn't I think of this before?" A smile came to his face. "Yes, that's it!" He turned to the ninja. "Alright, we're getting out of this hole."

"What, both of us? But, I can't move."

Fuuin knelt down at her. "Let me see your leg. Lift it up." She elegantly brought it out of the water. He couldn't help but stare at the shape and features of her muscles and curves. "Wow..." he whispered. He blinked himself out of idleness and reached into his bag. Pulling out a pile of soggy string, he yanked the knife holder from his jacket and began to place them on his knees. "Do you have bandages?"

"Yeah, but they're probably no good now."

"Get them out."

She obeyed and reached into the bag, pulling out a thick wet roll of medical bandage wrap. Taking hold of the material, he gently grabbed her foot and started to wrap it up swiftly. Before finishing up, he placed the hard plastic knife holder against her ankle and began to dress it in thick layers of wrapping. He smiled at his handiwork and took the flashlight from his mouth and handed it to her. She just looked at it, confused.

"You're going to hold this while I climb us up there. After that, we're going to run as fast as we can out of this place."

"But I can't-"

Fuuin took hold of her face. "You'll do just fine." He turned around and got down on one knee. "Climb on my back."

She couldn't help but smile and nod. "Okay." She carefully stood up and waded over to him. Upon reaching the boy, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and around his chest, pressing her own against his back, at which his eyes widened. Swallowing, he lifted himself out of the water and her legs came off the ground, offering his body the full brunt of her weight, with the additional of watered down clothes and satchel. He felt her body shake against his, he couldn't help but smile at the thoughts running through his head. Taking the katanas in hand, he began to stab them one by one into the organic walling. He took careful notice to see that they would be quite loose unless he took the time to dig them in.

One arm after another, Fuuin slowly made his way higher up the hole one jab at a time. Sweat began to swim down his forehead, his arms shook badly, his grip was beginning to slip due to all the slime all over them. He squeezed too hard for his liking, but it was the only way to maintain his hold against their only chance out of this place. He struggled to pull further, to use so much strength and effort to stab into the wall one after another only to use more to pull out and reach further up. His biceps and legs were burning, his teeth were gritting hard, he groaned every step of the way, the pain only getting worse the higher they went.

Marvelous watched him in concern. "Fuuin, you can do it, please, you have to..."

He yelled as he took out the next katana from the wall. Growling, he stabbed it up higher hard. He struggled to pull himself up, and the end was nearing. The well was finally opening, the way to freedom would soon be theirs for the taking.

His hand shot up from the hole, shaking violently before strongly taking hold of the fleshy flooring. His fingers dug deep into the floor and with all of his strength, he hauled himself and his girl compatriot onto the surface. Panting heavily, he rolled onto his back as the girl heaved a loud sigh of relief. "You got us out of there, you really did that." She smiled at him. "You're incredible..."

He smiled at that statement. "You think so?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah... Most people would just leave... if given the chance." She smiled at him.

"Hmm." Fuuin took to his feet and offered her a hand, which she took gleefully. "Let's get out of here." At once, Fuuin took hold of the girl and supported her as best as he could, doing what he was able to keep her off of that ankle. At once, a fleshy appendage came for them.

"My katanas!" Marvelous yelled.

"Here!"

Taking them swiftly, she gave a loud battle cry and sliced it into pieces. She smiled at Fuuin only grabbed hold of her again and resumed their run.

The two teens continued their "sprint" through the organic cavern of tentacles, cutting down an endless supply of appendages. It seemed there was no stop to them. The two crossed a threshold and Marvelous screamed as she tried to come to a stop and slid off an organic ledge leading deep to a black chasm. She screamed and reached upwards. Fuuin lunged forth and grabbed hold of the girl's hand. Her falling halted and the full weight of her body instantly fell upon Fuuin's shoulder and a loud pop was heard.

He screamed loudly and held his arm with his other hand.

"Oh no, Fuuin!" Marvy cried out in concern. "Are you okay?"

Fuuin gritted his teeth hard to silence himself, his head shaking with pain. "Yeah... I'm fine..." He grabbed onto the organic ground and dug his fingers deep into it. "I'm going to pull you up now..."

Marvy just blinked at him. "Fuuin-"

He felt her hand vanish in a mere second. Her wail quickly vanished into the darkness of the void far below. Fuuin looked on with wide eyes towards the abyss, the void where the screams of the only other human being in this insane cavern quickly faded away.

He continued to stare at it as if something was supposed to show up. He looked onto it with such a bewilderment that could rival those in an asylum. His mouth quivered. "Marvy?" He shook his head. "No... You can't just... vanish like that..." He looked down. "Marvy?" He slammed his fist against the floor. "Marvelous!"

He screamed out, he yelled so loud he was sure the entire cavern could hear him, but they wouldn't care for him now. He was nothing more than a fly to the creatures in here now. His scream of despair carried across the depths, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to hear her sweet voice ever again.

 **Author's Note: Now we get into the nitty gritty. Here's to hoping you guys like what is to come. And uh, leave your opinions please. Some reviews are always nice, and I'll try to answer any questions you guys have in the next chapter.**

 **Otherwise, a little incentive, a special part of this arc is in the making, and I need some special guests. Leave enough reviews, and you'll be a centered character in a chapter for that special part. Otherwise, have a great day. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Time Unknown – Unknown Location – XXX XX, XX18)

Fuuin's bright blue eyes stared in shock towards the void, nothing but utter darkness and silence awaited him. He was as still as a rock, he could still remember the feeling of her hand grasping tightly around his own. He could not believe she was just snatched away, almost like a dream that never happened.

"Marvy?"

He stared into the darkness, like he was expecting it to respond to him. His open hand twitched as if it was checking to see that she really had just disappeared. He had to be dreaming, none of this was real. He never wandered into this tentacle infested cave, he had to have fallen asleep somewhere. There is no way, just no way he could just allow something like this to happen to himself, to happen to another person. His head slowly dropped, his extended arm slowly fell limp against the wall.

He closed his eyes, clenching the fist next to him softly. _It's not real, it's not real..._ he told himself slowly.

His eyes opened up. They shrunk as he looked on into the dark, nothing but despair was all over his face. Everything he had just went through, he had no idea how long he had been stuck down here. But he knew he hadn't died. He had went through a trial so unimaginable he had forgotten all about it just to make sure he could stay sane. But these things wanted women... and the one person who managed to be there was caring enough to come to his aid. A complete stranger... And now _they_ had her. Her scream, he remembered it too well. It was brief, but it was there. The sound of her voice, so scared, so frightened, gone in an instant.

His teeth suddenly gritted hard, his fists clenched and he screamed out. Fist after fist hammered against the fleshy ground, beating hard into the muscle composed floor repeatedly. He shouted loudly at the floor as if it was responsible for what had happened. Fuuin's hands came to his head and grasped at the sides of his hair. He buried his fingers into his locks and shook wildly, screaming out in a fit of rage. He was so angry at everything, at nothing, at himself.

Then he stopped. What was he doing? He was going wild over someone he just met a day ago. But they helped one-another through and through, they needed to survive, they had to escape this humid hell of a cave... He hunched over and clenched his fists hard, so hard they were shaking. He punched the ground again, then punched again with much more force, glaring so madly towards the floor. He punched and punched repeatedly and slowly his form hunched over more and more until he rested his forehead against the ground.

"Marvelous..." He squeezed his eyes shut. The memory of her was vivid, everything they went through flashed through his mind like a speeding train. She was gone now. Everything about her was just snatched away in the blink of an eye. Just the thought of all that they went through, all the effort spent now wasted. These monsters used him as nothing more than a tool to lure what they wanted, and then just tossed him aside. His teeth grit, his head began to shake as he slowly lifted it from the floor. His eyes had tears at their edges, but they were narrowed in a tight glare, his brow perched down in a manner displaying nothing but pure fury. An angry growl hissed through his teeth as he looked towards the chasm in front of him.

Fuuin suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs in rage down at the darkness. The boy screamed so loud he was shaking. He screamed and screamed, not resting to take a breath before he collapsed onto the ground, panting. The seeker breathed in and out slowly and loudly, lying on his side as he reached over and grabbed his shoulder. He could feel it had been dislocated.

The boy lied against the floor, staring off into the distant darkness before him with only his thoughts to keep him company. Nothing but utter despair was before him, he was lost in a cave of monsters and had lost a comrade he unexpectedly met. Not only did he hate this place, he hated himself for being so incompetent. _If only I had been stronger, if only I had been faster, I could have saved her._ _If only I was smarter, if only..._ He sighed. All the "if only's" in the world wouldn't have been able to change the reality before him.

Slowly, Fuuin got to his feet and glared down at the ravine with dead eyes. The image of the torture that girl could have been going through struck his mind. His right eye twitched slightly. He scowled down at the floor, his fist clenching. He remembered running away from that monstrosity attacking the city. The distinctive image of him running back to help his goddess came to his mind. _If I had just kept running that day... Purple Heart... She'd be dead._ He turned around towards the path behind him. He then looked down. _But, this is different. This isn't a huge monster to fight, it's... Something else._ He closed his eyes in anger. _Damn! Damnit, damnit, damn it!_

Slowly, he reopened his eyes and glared down at the path. His eyes narrowed darkly. Reaching into his satchel, the boy pulled out the black triangular weapon and a fitting device that wrapped around his forearm. Rolling up his right sleeve to his shoulder, he pressed the base of the fitting mechanism against his skin and latches shot out and connected around his arm. Fuuin fixed the Ritan against the device and steeled his gaze forward. The boy began taking steps into the darkness. "I'm not leaving this place alone... This time, I'm going in for war..."

;-;-;

Fuuin's shoes landed loudly into a puddle of thick fluid. He looked around, shining the flashlight where his eyes sought. Only more paths and turns awaited him. The pain in his right arm was too evident, he'd need to pop it back into place somehow. From what he knew, it was nearly impossible to do it alone, but it was only _nearly impossible_. Didn't mean it would not hurt. He gulped. Fuuin let his arm rest against a wall and sighed heavily. "Okay... first thing is first..."

The boy pushed himself off the wall and put one leg forward. He let his arm hang down with the Ritan grapple still attached for extra weight and he leaned to that side. While doing this procedure, it was important he have his arm remain completely limp. He began to twist and lean his body backwards until he was leaning halfway back. He grit his teeth as a groan of pain escaped his mouth. Coming up straight, he felt tension build up in his shoulder before another pop was heard.

A scream came as he shook like he had been electrocuted. Panting, the boy closed his eyes to try and relax, then turned over to his arm. Fuuin blinked at it multiple times before sighing. It was still very sore, but usable. The boy turned his gaze towards a tunnel and started down it. The sound of his feet coming against the ground was audible, like a wet squishing sound, and it disturbed him. Then a chitter was heard. His eyes opened up wide. Ahead of him were five glowing eyes. The boy furrowed his brows at the creature, lowering his head with a menacing glare.

The creature screeched at him, pink light shining from the recesses of its cavity. In an instant, the monster came running towards him and into the light of the flashlight. It was very fleshy and bony, it was like a six legged dog with a hand like head and face. Sharp talon like claws adorned the creature's feet and a spiky spine for its vertebra. Fuuin lifted his right arm towards the creature and aimed. With a scream, his eyes widened and the device launched out, spinning like a large shuriken.

The monster leaped high above the weapon and with claws extended, and pounced upon Fuuin. The boy was tackled to the ground, his arms forced down and out beside him. The monster opened its mouth revealing rows of sharp teeth trailing endlessly into it and lunged for him.

Fuuin closed his eyes as blood splattered against his body and face. A sharp impalement was heard next to him. Carefully, he opened one eye to see his Ritan had returned. The purple-haired youth got to his feet and reclaimed his weapon and attached it back to his grappler system. He looked forward and resumed his path.

The walk was long and arduous, but eventually, he came upon another cliff. He shined the light down to see a floor was several meters below. Jumping it was not an option, not at this point. He turned around to check to see if anything had been following him, he then looked back down. Activating his weapon, Fuuin aimed at the ground and fired. The Ritan stabbed deep into the flooring. Fuuin pressed a long blue button on the grapple device and a clean beam of energy connected the grapple on his arm to the base of the Ritan stabbed into the ground. He gave the darkness his back and carefully climbed over the ledge.

The boy slowly scaled down the wall while his arm stretched upwards, the grapple beam keeping him in full support. He lowered down step by step until he was finally close enough to the ground. He yanked his arm and felt the Ritan come loose from the ground. The deactivated energy weapon came flying back to him and locked itself back onto the grappling device on his arm. The boy began to run forward, taking careful looks to the ground to make sure he would not step foot into another hole.

Another beast came after him with a loud cry. Fuuin turned to it with wide shocked eyes. The boy narrowly dodged the predator, but it came fast. He activated the energy blades of the Ritan and the device fired toward the animal. The circular spinning made it like a flying saw blade and it cut through the monster as if a hot knife through butter. The cadaver sprawled against the floor in a heap of its own organs as the blade returned to Fuuin. He let his arm fall to his side and glared at the creature with utmost hate. He turned around and resumed his search for his friend. The boy sprinted with all he had to find the injured girl, but every twist and turn he made only made him more lost and confused. At this point, he wasn't sure he'd find a way out of here. It was nothing but darkness and muscly slimy flesh all around him, it all looked the same, the walls, the roofs, the floors.

Fuuin's anger was beginning to bubble, the agitation was becoming too much to contain. Then suddenly, he felt something strong wrap around his ankle. Glancing down sharply, he saw a tentacle that had camouflaged itself against the floor had latched onto his foot. His eyes widened. Instantly, he fell on his back and was dragged down the cavern with an intense speed. Fuuin screamed out as the tentacle's speed and strength seemed to increase, he let go of his flashlight and dug both hands into the fleshy ground. He scraped his nails deep in, leaving a long trail of blood from the floor in his wake until he finally obtained a strong grip.

The slippery appendage's own grip slid and it swiftly vanished. Fuuin was left panting, surrounded by nothing but complete silence and darkness. He wasn't sure he was even still alive at this point. His fingers began to sting. He winced as the pain settled in, but he closed his eyes and reached into his satchel and pulled out the extra light Marvelous had given to him back inside that hole. He pressed the rubber button and a bright white beam of light shot forward. He shined it around and stood up and began walking towards the direction the monster was dragging him. It wasn't long before he stepped foot into a wide cavern.

Fuuin shined the light left, then right, seeing the beam reaching high into the darkness, but not high enough to see the roof far above. Fuuin's eyes narrowed. He could hear something far away, something strange. He shined the light to the floor. No traps or anything seemed to be around, it all looked ordinary, but he just wasn't sure anymore. He walked forward slowly, trying his best to follow the strange noises far ahead.

A moan came to his ears. His eyes widened. Instantly, he switched the light off and got to his knees. Fuuin carefully crawled forward, hearing the faint noise of flesh hitting flesh, distracting noises that could send a wild mind ablaze with perverted thoughts. The corner of his frown twitched. He kept going forward inch by inch until the noise finally became loud enough that he could discern the source of it. The moans, the thuds, he knew what was going on. The stench surrounding the room only told him one thing, and he closed his eyes and swallowed hard, mentally preparing himself for the horror he was about to see. Looking up into the pitch black, he aimed the light upwards and pressed the button.

In that beam, the familiar form of the orange haired ninja girl, MarvelousAQL, was held up high above the floor, her arms bound high above and behind her head while her legs were stretched out, slimy wet tentacles crawling up her slender tendons and up to her thighs. Her shirt had been completely opened, her breasts in full display as one tentacle circled and squeezed around the base of her right while another suckled her left's nipple. Fuuin's eyes were wide in disbelief as he could see a large muscle pounding in and out of her between her legs, a clean trail of blood riding down the organ and a small drop falling.

The drop splatted against the boy's right eye, making him close it in recoil before opening it back up. Her moans were loud, but they weren't moans of pleasure. Yokoshima could see how hard and strong the tentacle was thrusting in and out of her body, another one was violating her mouth and throat. He swallowed and took a step back. His mouth quivered in fear as he saw the once so strong girl now helpless and getting torn apart. The volume of her moans started to increase as the organs increased their speed and strength, going faster and faster inside and out. Lubricants started to drop onto the ground bit by bit, then Marvelous stretched her body out, her muffled scream high as she cried out.

"No!" Fuuin's eyes widened and his brows furrowed furiously.

He threw his arm down to his side and the Ritan activated. With a loud yell, the boy blindly cast his arm upwards and flung the spinning blade cutter flying towards the largest tentacle violating her. The weapon swiftly cut through the appendage and a thick stream of white sperm shot out like a fountain, blood mixing in and going everywhere.

Marvelous shook wildly as the remains of the tentacle quickly slid out of her and fell down to the fleshy cave floor. With a loud saw like sound, the Ritan loudly circled around and returned to the grapple lock resting on Fuuin's right arm. He glared angrily at the tentacle still inside of her mouth and aimed at it, then fired without hesitation. The blade flew fast and quickly cut through the tentacle, causing blood to spew out and fly all in the air, scattering where ever it could.

Marvelous' eyes glazed over as her head came to rest on her shoulder, the tip of the organ finally falling out of her mouth and down to the ground.

Tentacles lunged for the boy. He growled angrily at the attack as the blade returned to his arm. The energy weapon stayed active as it circled like a saw and he swayed and slashed at the tentacles, cutting every foe down that was unfortunate to come close enough. "Fuck you!" the boy jumped and flipped, slashing at every direction, screaming with every consecutive kill. "Fuck you! Fuck you!" The attack was relentless, and so was he, appendage after appendage sprawled and lied dead against the floor one after another.

A tentacle finally wrapped around his left arm, but the boy quickly cut it away. Another one latched around his leg and yanked him up hard, causing him to trip down and making his head collide against the floor. His sight dazed as it dangled him upside down in front of Marvelous. She watched helplessly as another tentacle took hold of his right arm.

"No, not this time!" The Ritan shot from its lock and severed the tentacle binding him. The blade cut through several more oncoming limbs flying his way. It swiftly returned and he threw his arm up, cutting down the muscle holding him in place. As he fell, he aimed up and shot the spinning Ritan up to the ceiling. The device lodged deep within the roof and a bright beam of blue shot up and connected the grappler base to the base of the Ritan.

Fuuin was pulled up high and soon was against the roof where he lifted his feet up and planted them against the surface.

He looked towards Marvelous and kicked off the ceiling, leaping for her. He stretched out his right arm and aimed for the numerous tentacles keeping a tight hold on her body, then fired! The spinning Ritan flew fast and cut through a line of them, blood squirting heavily as their severed limbs fell far to the floor below.

Fuuin grabbed hold of one of the dead appendages and kept his arm out while the weapon returned to him. He pointed at the remaining holders and launched it once again. Marvelous could now feel herself falling fast. She stared up at Fuuin with glazed over eyes.

The boy let go of the tentacle and fell down. Air rushed past him as his coat flailed wildly. He balled himself up and landed into the thick slimy water below. He shortly resurfaced with a loud gasp and started to swim towards Marvelous, who lied sprawled out in the water unmoving.

"Marvelous!" Fuuin took hold of her, bringing the girl close. "MarvelousAQL!" Some noises sounded. With a gasp, he looked up to find more tentacles lunging for them. He yelled and brought his hand up, firing the Ritan into the hoard of tentacles. "I've had **enough**!" The boy clenched his right hand into a fist hard. The spinning form of the weapon glowwed a bright green and like a spinning turret, a single wave of small green energy bullets swiftly shot out in a circle like fashion, killing every foe before it. The blade flew back towards him and locked itself in place.

Fuuin looked at the orange haired girl in his hold, she was twitching, her arms resting against her body, her legs crossed in an attempt to shield herself. He narrowed his eyes in concern to her, then up and towards the entrance he crossed. Hoisting her up, the boy began to run quickly towards the wall, but as he was approaching, a beast suddenly leaped into his path, growling and ready to take him down. Fuuin gritted his teeth and slowly placed MarvelousAQL down onto the ground. The creature attacked at that moment, pouncing at him with teeth bared.

The boy slashed upwards and a sick sound echoed through the cave. The creature's body fell upon him, but he meagerly grabbed it and tossed it aside. He took his companion back into his arms and made a dash for the entrance. Reaching the wall, he scoffed and looked for another way. He wouldn't be able to climb up there, not like this. He shined the flashlight around and found an elevating path far against the wall. He took off there, his passenger bouncing with every step he took.

Upon reaching the climax of the climb, another beast leaped and tackled him into the ground. It sunk its teeth deep into his left arm, Fuuin cried out loudly in agony. The creature shook its head side to side, tearing deeper into his skin. He let go of Marvelous and aimed his right arm at the creature, then shot it with his spinning blade. The creature fell dead to the ground instantly and the blade returned to him fast. He winced as he stood up, seeing blood flowing from the wound on his arm. He grimaced and knelt down. Fuuin hoisted the orange-haired girl back into his shaky hold and he wearily set off.

Panting and panting with every step, he was becoming more and more exhausted. The path began to ascend, each step taking more and more strength and determination to climb. He came upon a lake and waded through it slowly. A tentacle had managed to come against and wrap around Marvelous' leg. It was swiftly cut down by the Ritan and he pressed onward.

His eyes drooped the further he went, it felt like hours had passed, he was at his limit. Things had finally began to calm down, and a long wide cavern was before them. Each step was loud, sweat poured down his body, but as long as he had a breath, he was not going to stop.

A flicker came. Fuuin's feet came to a halt. He panted and panted, heaving up and down with every strained breath. He slowly glanced down to the light in his left hand's grip only to see it flicker again. He blinked and then it was out, a slight whir sounding before complete darkness settled in. Fuuin just stared blankly into the void in disbelief. His mouth was agape. Utter silence crept around him.

He just stared and stared into the darkness, his eyes shaking and shrunken. This couldn't be happening, not after all of that. After everything he had just endured, now this? He was blind now. His teeth chattered angrily, his body began to hunch over, growls coming forth. Then, a thud. He just fell to his knees, then sat down against them, holding the unconscious girl in his arms. His eyes stared down into the floor, empty of any hope that they could have gotten out of there.

"This... is by far the worst cave... I've ever ventured into... All for a fucking crystal."

He pulled the girl up to his chest, lowering his soaked head onto her buxom. He shook slightly, then took a deep breath of sorrow before exhaling it with a strong quiver. He brought his head up and looked forward. He pushed himself up to his feet and slowly walked forward. He swayed side to side exhaustively before his body gave out. He fell sideways to the floor and onto his back with a hard thud. MarvelousAQL's body rested on top of his own. Fuuin's eyes glazed over and he looked on into the pitch black darkness. His eyes began to stutter close.

Groaning, the boy attempted to push himself up, but fell short and lied back down against the ground with a loud sigh. With one last breath, he felt his consciousness fall in the blink of an eye. The two young teens lied sprawled against the ground in heap of sweat and covered in unknown viscous liquid. Nothing but darkness surrounded the two.


	8. Chapter 8

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Morning – Unknown Location – XXX XX, XX18)

A pain filled groan sounded forth from Fuuin's mouth. An eye cracked open. Everything was blurry. He closed his eye again and then opened it up wider to see white sheets and rays of sunlight shining through a window over a small desk in front of him. Tan walls and a wooden floor, he quietly pushed himself up. A chill came upon him. He looked down to see he was wearing nothing above his waist except for clean bandages that were around his stomach and a set going around his right shoulder. He blinked in confusion.

"Are you awake?"

Fuuin's eyes slowly widened at the sound of her voice. Turning his gaze leftward, his eyes fell upon MarvelousAQL, who was leaning over the bed staring at him with wide eyes. He blinked and his eyes lowered down to her massive buxom. A blush came across his face before he slowly glanced back up at her eyes. "Yeah... I guess... I am." He looked around. "Where am I?"

"We're in Planeptune, at a low price hotel." Marvelous settled herself onto the bed next to the boy, looking him up and down.

"How did we get out?"

Marvy smiled softly. "I kind of dragged us out. You were pretty badly injured. I did my very best to get us out of there, but I couldn't get no further than the entrance to the cave. After that, some people found us and here we are."

Fuuin lifted his arm and twisted it around, observing the bandages around the wound inflicted by the beast that attacked him. "Well, we got lucky since they were nice people..."

Marvelous nodded with a beaming face. "You betcha! Hey, how do you feel?"

"I feel like shit." Fuuin feigned a smile. "But this feeling is ten times better than what it was like down in that damn cave..."

"Most certainly." She got to her feet. "Don't worry..." Marvelous crossed her hands behind her back and leaned forward a bit. "You didn't sleep very long, only over half of yesterday and through the night." Fuuin swung the covers aside and planted his feet against the ground. He was a little startled to find a fresh pair of pajamas on him. "I kind of changed your clothes and took them to the washer when we were finally discharged from the hospital. They're sitting over there." She pointed a finger towards a dresser. Fuuin looked over to see his satchel, weapon, and clothes were all sitting neatly organized in the far end of the room. She looked down with a strong blush on her face. "I... didn't do anything while you were asleep."

Fuuin took to his feet and walked over to his belongings. "Thank you... for taking such good care of me. That was nice." He turned to her and smiled warmly. "It means a lot."

A smile came across her features, her eyes gleamed happily. "Sure."

The two teens continued to just stare at one-another. Fuuin wasn't sure what he was feeling right now. He had never seen anyone in this kind of light before. She was just standing across the room, the light shining brightly against her and illuminating everything about her. Her eyes had a shine to them he could not describe, his chest felt empty and hot.

A knock came to the door, snapping the two from their trance. "Ugh!" Fuuin turned his head to the door. "Um, who is it?"

An unfamiliar stern voice came through the door. "Fuuin Yokoshima, are you in there? We need to talk." He blinked, apparently another girl. A teenager much like Marvelous to be precise.

"Uh, sure, but let me get dressed first!" He hollered out.

"Fine. Just be quick about it!"

Fuuin directed his gaze back to his front and unfolded his clothes. MarvelousAQL turned around as he took off his sleeping clothes and got himself donned in his usual attire. He flipped the collar of his coat and straightened himself up before turning to the door. "Alright, come in."

The door opened up and stepping through was a girl with jaded eyes and long brown hair. She wore a large blue open overcoat, black shirt and black shorts that came up to her thighs. "Hello..." She closed the door behind her and took an inquisitive look over at the boy. "Hmm... So you're Fuuin Yokoshima?"

"Um... yes, what do you want?"

The girl strolled over to the bed and slipped her hands into her coat's large pockets. "I wanted to understand something, why did you place yourself in such danger to help the goddess of Planeptune? Aren't you aware of what that could do to her image, and in return would have a direct influence on her strength and abilities?"

"Excuse me?" Fuuin raised an eyebrow as the opposite eye narrowed.

"I'm asking why you fought that machine the other day. Why didn't you just run away?"

Fuuin crossed his arms and looked to the floor, closing his eyes and tapping a foot. He stood and thought about her question before his shoulders shrugged. "I don't remember. I just know I did what I did, that's all."

The girls eyebrows lifted curiously. "That's all?" Her eyes turned to the door before glancing back at him. "Listen, you're not part of the Planeptune Corps, you're not a warrior and you are most definitely not a mercenary, I can see that just by looking at you." The boy stood puzzled about why she was here. Was she here to give him a scolding or something? "So, uh, try not to do something stupid like that again? If you died while Purple Heart was on the scene, it could have had some bad effects on her, do you understand? What if someone saw something?"

"But I didn't." Fuuin replied. "And if I hadn't have gone back, she herself would have been the one killed. She could barely fight back by the end of it, and she only got that far because of me."

"Doesn't matter, don't interfere with her affairs again, alright? If you want to, get into the Planeptune Corps or get a mercenary license." She smiled then, her eyes narrowed. "But in order to do that, you're going to need a genuine profile, not one full of lies and secrets."

Fuuin's eyes widened.

"I know that your identity was forged. Whether or not you're some dangerous criminal has yet to be determined, but..." The girl stood up and began for the door. "I'll be watching you... And if I see you trying to get close to the goddess of Planeptune, I'll only assume no good will come from it."

"Hey, now wait a minute!" Fuuin said, a hand out stretched towards her. "You can't just come in here and start assuming things about me, you don't even know me."

"Yes, and that's the problem. So, you want to talk?"

Fuuin opened his mouth to speak, but he felt his throat clog up. No words were going to come out, the images that flashed through his mind, the thoughts of what could happen to him should _they_ find out about it.

 _The Orginazation... Cultrizer..._ He slowly closed his mouth and turned his gaze to the ground. _They'd not only kill me, they'd also kill anyone who was around..._ His eyes looked over at the brunette, then towards the busty orangette across the room, who was staring at him in concern. _Marvelous and this girl would be killed... I can't allow them to get involved with people like that..._ Fuuin cleared his throat. "No... I don't want to..."

"Fine then, it's as I said." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're some kind of terrorist, but since you haven't committed any kind of felony yet, you can't be charged with anything. I'm sure you can understand my suspicion, right?" The boy only scowled at the floor, his eyes narrowing in frustration. "I'll take my leave now." She began to walk for the door.

"Hey, Iffy..."

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned towards Marvelous.

"Fuuin... he's not a bad person."

IF shared a look with MarvelousAQL for a second before she spoke. "That may be so, but I'm not so trusting. If I were you, Marvy, I wouldn't get involved with the likes of him."

The brown haired girl excused herself from the room as Marvelous gave a sigh. Fuuin merely blinked before he grabbed his satchel and secured it around his waist. "Hey," the busty orange asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting back to work. If I don't find that crystal, I'll be in a lot of trouble..." Fuuin started towards the door himself after securing his weapon inside the bag.

"Oh, okay." She began to walk after him.

Fuuin snapped a stern look at her. "Don't follow me." Marvelous stopped in her tracks, her eyebrows shooting up in question. The boy's eyes narrowed down to the ground as his head lowered. "You... shouldn't get involved with me like the girl said."

Marvelous' eyes saddened as she looked down a bit. "So... you actually are a bad person, aren't you?"

"No... I'm just in a bad situation, that's all. And I don't want to drag anyone else down with me." He looked back up at her. "Good bye." He gave a wave and the door closed quietly behind him. MarvelousAQL only stood still, hearing his shoe-steps fade away one thud after the other. She then looked down to the floor, closing her eyes before walking over to the bed and sitting onto it.

Outside, Fuuin stepped foot onto the sidewalk as bright rays of light beamed down against him. He rose a hand to shield his eyes. "Damn, it's hot today..." He looked around at some pedestrians walking by. "Hey, sir?!" A man in a business suit with short brown hair and glasses stopped to look at him. "What's the date by chance?"

"Oh, um..." He thought for a second. "It's the 25th of April."

"Three days?" Fuuin said to himself. "Tsk." He scowled to the ground. _That means I only have twenty days left before Cultrizer comes to get my head. If I don't find that crystal for Mr. Leon now, I'm going to be in bad trouble. I should go to him and request more time._ He slammed the bottom of his fist against the square column in front of the hotel. _Four days lost inside that damn cave. That's too much time!_ He glared back upwards before taking off into a run towards the Triordinal offices. Far off behind a corner into an alley way, the brown headed agent, IF, stood and glared at the boy, her own eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Where are you off now, I wonder..."

;-;-;

(Early Afternoon – Triordinal Offices – Mr. Leon's Office)

"So you need more time?" The burnt ashes at the end of a cigarette shot up at a tap, falling into a glassy ash tray on a desk. A big man sat at the other side of a large desk. His angular eyes narrowed at the boy standing in front of him. "I gave you one month, and after five days, you come to me saying you need more time?"

Fuuin's face steeled at him. "I was trapped... sir." Hesitation.

"That's not my problem. I told you, bring me the crystal or you will be dealt with accordingly." He smiled at him, his teeth showing in a sick manner. "You're expendable, slave, don't you know that? I have plenty of others just like you looking for this thing, now get back out there and find it."

Fuuin looked to the ground, then back up at him. "It would help if I had an idea of what I was looking for, Mr. Leon."

The man's smile vanished. "Fine..." He pulled open a drawer and took out a vanilla file folder and threw it onto the desk. "Take a look inside." He put the cigarette to his mouth. Fuuin cautiously stepped forward and opened the folder. Inside were several pictures and a typed up document. Fuuin held up a picture, its contents displayed a bright clear crystal with six colors shining on each end: Top :: Light Blue; Bottom :: Red; Sides :: Green, Purple, Orange, Yellow. The translucent sides of the crystal showed the inside of the gem itself, which was a bright ball of white flame. He looked up to Mr. Leon.

"Since you have a picture, I am going to assume you already have this crystal in your possession?"

"Hmph." He scoffed and turned sideways in his chair. "Please, not in _my_ possession. I received these files from a colleague."

Fuuin looked back down to the folder and moved some pictures aside for the document. He aligned it into his sight. The title read in bold black letters "Sharite Shar-" A large hand slammed against the document, making the boy rear back in surprise.

"I said you could _look_ , not _read_..." Mr. Leon closed the folder and snatched it back. "I've enlightened you enough, your only concern should be bringing me that crystal. Are we at an understanding?"

Fuuin slowly nodded. "Yes... sir."

"Good, now out of my sight." He waved him off.

"But what about my extension?"

A chuckle came from the man. "Extension? Sure, I'll give you one." He turned the chair around to face outside of his office window. "You have ten days left."

Fuuin's eyes shrunk. "Wait, what? You took ten off!"

"Leave, or should I have the men gun you down right now?"

Fuuin's body froze at the sound of rifles cocking up. He closed his mouth and swallowed silently. "I'll be going now." Fuuin turned around and ran for the door and ran out of the room. He sprinted towards an elevator and slammed himself inside. The doors closed and he sighed. The elevator began its descent downward to the first floor, and the boy could only close his eyes.

"I hate my life..."

A ding sounded and the doors opened up. Fuuin pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the front doors. They opened up and he set foot outside and stood in the sun. A shadow came over his eyes as he stared at the cement under him, looking like a defeated dog. His shoulders dropped and he reached into his satchel and pulled out a long black stick. Flipping it open, a map displayed in front of him. He glazed over the readings before closing it again.

"Seems like I've got a long way to go to reach my next destination."

"Well then, we should get going now, right?"

Fuuin's eyebrows shot up and he quickly turned to his right to see MarvelousAQL standing next to him, a big brown bag hoisted over her right shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing over here?"

"I thought I'd come with you." She tilted her head. "I want to go on an adventure, and you're the only person around here doing anything interesting. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Ugh..." Fuuin stuttered in shock and refusal. "But-"

"Oh come on, I'm just tagging along." She bumped an elbow into his side. "Come on, let's get going."

Finding himself at a loss for words, the boy just hung his head and sighed. "Whatever..." Fuuin could not help but let a smile come across his features and he turned around. "Alright then, I guess it wouldn't hurt." The two teens then set off to the edge of the city. As they began walking, Fuuin held out a hand and offered to carry the bag, but the ninja protested briefly with a big smile and bopped the bag up into a more comfortable position. As they were off, far off behind the two, a certain brown headed girl was watching them. She directed her gaze towards the office building, then towards Fuuin and Marvelous.

"Seems I might be able to kill two birds with one stone on this one." A smile came over her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Evening – Southern Fields – April 25, XX18)

Tall grass waved in the wind. An entire soft green field filled with scattered bushes and gray boulders of varying sizes surrounded the walking forms of the purple-haired boy, Fuuin, and the orange-haired ninja girl, MarvelousAQL. The moon was beginning to rise, and aside from the few low level monsters loitering around, Fuuin saw no real threats to him and his companion at the moment. He placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath of air and let it out with a joyous sigh.

"Ah... now this is nice."

Marvelous turned towards him as the boy began to step onto a boulder half their size. He supported himself on a raised knee and over looked the massive field in front of them. A breeze flew by the two teens.

"You feel that?" He lifted his chin up with a smile and closed his eyes. "That's the feeling of freedom." He reopened his eyes and looked up to the sky to see the moon beginning to rise far ahead of them. He then turned to Marvelous. "Do you think we should set up a camp and rest for the night or keep going?"

"Uh..." She looked around slowly. "I guess we could set up camp. May I ask where we're going anyway?"

Fuuin took a couple of steps before hopping off of the boulder. "We are going to the Slepnir Ravine." Marvelous made an "oh" noise as her chin rose in response. "But it's about a two day hike from here..." He turned towards the direction of the ravine and his eyebrows drooped sadly. "I just hope... that what I'm after is there."

Marvelous set the brown bag on her shoulder down to the ground next to her. "You've been looking for this crystal for a long time, haven't you?"

"About five months..." Fuuin walked over to the bag and opened it up. "What'd you bring anyway?"

"Just gear I thought would be helpful. A pot, some sleeping bags, flint and steel, and stuff to set up a tent, as well as food, obviously." She smiled at him after finishing her sentence. "Care to do the hard work and I'll get dinner started?"

"Yes!" He pumped a fist and smiled at her enthusiastically. "I haven't had anything to eat all day, I'm starving!" The girl only smiled and knelt down to fish her supplies out of the bag as Fuuin held up the materials for pitching a tent.

Needless to say, he struggled putting one up. All of his trips up until now, he had no one to care for but himself. Naturally he'd just find some place to rest at and hunt his own food, but this time, a girl was with him. His cheeks flushed red, the thought, no, the reality of being all alone out in the wild with a girl was something that he never considered possible to happen to him, given the short life-span people in his situation normally had. The only thing that truly stopped him from enjoying the experience was the mere fact if she found out what was really going on, she'd be killed in a heartbeat.

The crackling sound of a fire starting took his attention from his mindful troubles. He turned around to see that MarvelousAQL had gotten the fire set up and was now getting ready to begin cooking something. He turned back to his assigned task to see it was all still a heap of equipment on the ground. He picked up the stakes and continued to try, but it soon fell upon him after three failures... "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Marvelous turned away from the food to look at him over her shoulder. She smiled to see him now standing and scratching his head as he looked at the mess lying before him. A chuckle came before she turned back to tending to the food.

Fuuin narrowed his eyes at the pile of tent equipment in front of his feet and then tried to set it up again. Some mumbles came from his person, most being about a lack of directions as he finally managed to get the pitches of the tent to stand by themselves. It wasn't long before the whole set up fell apart again and he let out a large sigh of defeat.

Marvelous stifled a laugh as she rose a hand to her mouth. Fuuin turned to her. "What?"

"It's nothing, but... I thought someone like you would have known how to at least set up a tent."

Fuuin just looked at her as she smiled widely at him with closed eyes, then a sigh. "No..."

"Okay, here, I'll help you out."

As the ninja set to work, Fuuin watched and helped out where he could, doing what she told him to do. Fuuin found himself dumbfounded and ashamed as the tent was finally up. He let his head down and walked over to a rock and planted his rear upon it, his elbows supporting themselves onto his knees and he settled his head into his hands.

Marvelous sat down next to the cooking food and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Just pondering about how useless I can be sometimes..."

"Well, no one knows everything. You just have to learn, that's all. I find it nice you kept trying though."

The corner of Fuuin's mouth arched up slightly and he raised his head from his hands. "Thanks." He turned his head towards the direction of the rising moon. A bluish white light was now shining down upon the field, and it seems all of the monsters that were out had long since departed. The night air was nice and cool, the sound of the fire crackling was a peace bringer to the boy. The best part though, was that smell coming from the pot hanging above the fire. Whatever she was cooking, Fuuin was looking forward to it. He turned to her to watch her as she propped herself up on her knees and stuck a large spoon inside to stir the contents around.

Fuuin tilted his head to the side as he watched her, then he looked away and scratched his chin. _Why am I so nervous? This isn't fear or what I should be feeling due to the circumstances, but I feel nervous around her. Is it because I may like her?_ He sneaked another look at her. _I wonder if she's doing okay though... I mean, her virginity..._ The image of blood running down one of those tentacles came to his mind. He shuddered.

"You okay? You've been quiet lately?"

Fuuin looked over at her before forcing a laugh. "I guess I'm just hungry..."

"You're going to enjoy this meal, then. We'll eat it together, I brought some bowls and silverware to eat with."

Fuuin got up and approached the pot. "What did you cook?"

MarvelousAQL closed her eyes and opened up the pot, taking a good sniff of the food inside. "Ah... It's just something basic, some pre-fried rice mixed with torn chicken, shrimp, and a little bit of spices. Sorry it's nothing fancy."

"It sure sounds fancy." He sniffed the smell. "And it smells great too, I can't wait to have some. So uh, question..."

"Hmm?" Marvelous looked up at him from across the pot.

"Where will I be sleeping? I know you'll be sleeping in the tent there."

"Oh, you mean you don't want to sleep together?" The way she asked held no shy intentions or any kind of misunderstandings. It was all in all, a genuine question.

"Well, I'd love to actually, it's just... well." He rubbed his head and looked away slightly with a shaky smile.

"Oh come on, we're traveling together. I feel comfortable around you, if we can't at least sleep next to one another, how can we depend on each other in case something horrible happens? The tent is big enough too."

"Well, in that case, how can I say otherwise?"

He sat himself down against the grass and watched Marvelous. A few minutes blew by and then the bowls were set out. She scooped in and set down a hot, steaming bowl of fried rice with all kinds of ingredients mixed in, ranging from chicken to small bits of peas and shrimp.

"Wow..." Fuuin took chopsticks into his fingers and scooped up a bite. Marvelous watched as the food neared his mouth and he chomped down onto it. He began to chew it and pulled the sticks from his mouth. A swallow followed. "This is delicious! Thanks for the food, Marvy."

A wide smile crossed her face. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it." She prepared her own plate and then joined in eating. Fuuin watched as she began to eat her food. He then stood up and walked over to her. She slurped up a string of chicken and watched as he sat down next to her. He folded his legs over one another and resumed eating his bowl. A smile came over her features.

As the moon continued to rise in the sky, time passed slowly for the two youngsters. The two finished their meal and Marvelous stood up and stretched her body out with a long moan. Fuuin watched as her navel elongated elegantly and her chest came out more. It almost looked like the shirt was about to snap in two before she relaxed again. "Alright, well, I'm going to head off to bed."

Fuuin watched her as she walked towards the tent. "'Kay..." was what he said. She opened it up and disappeared inside. When the ninja was out of sight, Fuuin turned back towards the hot pot of food and scooped himself another full bowl and began eating again. In the back of his mind, he was concerned. He hoped his companion was okay. After how she was violated inside that cave, she may have hated herself, if only a little. She may have been worried, or frightened. Would she have nightmares?

Fuuin set his chopsticks down against the linings of the bowl and simply stared forward. The girl that was MarvelousAQL is a strong person, from what was displayed before him, she was a person capable of amazing feats, able to go a long ways in life. She was gorgeous, strong, independent, an all around good person, unlike himself. _I'm an indebted servant to Cultrizer... A terrorist organization that wishes to gain immortality._ He looked up from his food and into the moonlit field. _This is not the path I chose for myself... it was merely inherited..._ He squeezed his hands slightly. _And I have no place with this girl, not at all. I don't know what awaits at the end of my journey, I don't even know what they plan to use the crystal for... But Cultrizer's intentions will most likely only benefit itself. I can't just walk away, I'll be killed... The only way to free myself is to clear myself of their debts..._

He turned his eyes towards the night skies.

 _Maybe then I'll be able to have a real life, not one full of threats and of dangerous work, either it be sabotage or looking for something like this crystal..._ He looked down. _But my greatest fear is whether or not they'll even let me live after this is done... I'm positive they won't, but it doesn't hurt to hope..._ He resumed eating the bowl of rice. He had to keep these kinds of thoughts away from his female companion, should she learn he's worried for his life, she may get involved in a way that could endanger her own. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt.

He reached into the bowl for another scoop of rice, but came up empty. He looked into the bowl to find it barren once again. A sad smile came across him. "Still... it's refreshing to have someone tag along..." Fuuin placed the bowl into a bag where Marvelous' own sat and after a good stretch, he left for the tent. He peeked his head inside slowly. "Marvy?" It was dark inside, but not dark enough to where he couldn't see anything. He found the ninja sleeping on her back, her arms above her head in a non-symmetrical fashion, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling steadily. She had a peaceful look to her.

Fuuin swallowed hard as he watched her massive buxom go up and down slowly, a blush coming across his face. Carefully, he crawled in and slipped off his shoes. The boy arranged himself to lay in his own sleeping bag and lied down a few inches from Marvelous. Fuuin brought the covers up to his chest and folded his arms behind his head, then he stared up at the roof of the tent.

His heart was beginning to race. Fuuin's eyes darted over towards MarvelousAQL. She looked so amazing, even when she was sleeping. She seemed so at peace. He gave a sigh and turned to face away from her. The last thing he needed was thoughts like that creeping into his head. He wasn't about to take advantage of her, and he was sure if he did, she'd probably kill him, or severely injure him at best. Still, he wanted to talk a little to her. He wanted to know if she was okay. Surely what happened inside that cave plagued her own thoughts. He couldn't believe how her virginity was taken by a sick creature like that. He was lucky his own was still intact. He wondered if she thought lower of herself, could that be why she wanted to stay around him, or was it the fact that she may have actually liked him?

That thought made the boy blush before he tightly closed his eyes. It was a possibility, not a strong one, but it was a possibility all the same. The knowledge that she used what she had left of her own strength to even drag him outside of the cave with a sprained ankle told him enough that she cared for him, and the fact she wanted to come on this journey with him was more than enough information that she wanted to be around him. _Just maybe if I wasn't in such a screwed up situation... it could have worked out..._

;-;-;

Nothing but darkness surrounded Fuuin. His reflection stared off a faint layer of glass, his visible eye narrowed. Rain pelted hard all around him, it was like a typhoon was swarming through the area. Fuuin rose his hand up to the glass wall and softly planted his hand against it. Inside, a green spark shined, wave strings began to extend slowly from it as if it was encased in an ocean of water. A figure began to emerge in that light, it was running. The form of a small boy was running towards him. Fuuin only closed his eyes and let his head fall slowly.

The boy crashed against a black cement floor hard, wincing loudly with an outstretched hand. A gasp came.

"Fuuin!" Another boy ran at him and knelt down. "Come on, you have to get up! Fuuin!?" The eleven year old child tugged madly at the small Fuuin's red and black uniform. Standing behind them merely observing the scene with dead eyes was Fuuin himself. A blink.

Several pairs of pointy shoes came to a stop around the two children. Voices sounded up around.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, kid?!" - "What did you think you could do!?" - "This always happens, stupid brats, never learn their lessons..."

Hands took hold of both of the children as men dressed in black business suits hoisted them up and started to smack both boys around with bared fists. Fuuin merely blinked at the scene.

"Agh!" The other child growled. "You people! I'm going to tell White Heart about this, I swear!"

"No you won't!"

A loud bloody smack was heard. Fuuin didn't even flinch.

"No, Abel!" the small Fuuin screamed before being kneed in the gut. The two children attempted to fight back, but only after a small thirty seconds were the two hopelessly overpowered. Both children were pushed against the ground on their chests, facing towards one another, their chins scraping against the ground. The small Fuuin's teeth gritted in pain as the men weighed them down with their own lower bodies, mainly through use of their knees or legs.

"Alright, boy... Time to teach you a real lesson." One of the men took out a black hand gun, a sick smile over his shadowed face, a fedora covering it. He grabbed Fuuin's wrist and began to force the gun inside of it.

"No, get it away from me!" The small child began to struggle with all of his might, but fist after kick began to assault his dirtied body. A strong slug came across his cheek, blood spitting out.

The man chuckled as he forced the pistol into the boy's hand, and then aimed it at the other's head. "Alright, now... pull the trigger."

The small Fuuin shook his head. "No... I don't want to..." The man smiled as he planted a strong hand against the top of his head and began to push down strongly. "Stop... I... don't want to kill him..."

"Do it... Do it, it's easy... I'll show you..." A hand came around Fuuin's own, large fingers overlapping his own small ones, including the one over the trigger. The other child was tearing up as he faced the gun pointed at his head, trying to shake his way out of the other man's submission. He was screaming out to him in sobs, begging him to try with all of his might not to. "That's it, just pull your finger back, it's only a little. That's all it takes."

A shoe began to bury into the small Fuuin's spine, making him wince loudly in pain.

"Come on..." Another man said. "If you do this, you'll be forgiven of your trespasses, you little punk, now pull that trigger."

The screaming, the begging never stopped coming from the boy. Fuuin tried his best to turn the gun a direction, any direction that did not point towards his friend. "No... I can't!"

A sharp kick came into his ribcage, and the small Fuuin winced instantly. A loud bang sounded forth. Fuuin just watched as blood splattered everywhere and only responded with a blink. He could see his childish form shaking as he stared in disbelief at the corpse of the other child.

"Abel..." he said lowly. The men laughed as they got up and took the gun. Fuuin watched as his other self began to wail out loudly before the men started assaulting him with kicks and punches. His dead eyes glazed over the memory and he turned away and lied against the glass wall, sliding down. He propped his arms lazily onto his knees.

…

"If I could kill them..." he said to himself, a loud echo going across the black void... "I'd kill them all..." A bright blue light shined out suddenly in front of him with a loud noise, the shadows of men loitering around in an enjoyable manner littered the void. Fuuin's own eyes narrowed in hate as his head turned down.

Men and women in rich looking attire were all around a large restaurant of an old Japanese style. They talked and bickered amongst each other as various women were standing on a stage in adoring attire, looking like empty vessels as chains were hanging from their wrists, linking each of them together. Inside the array of figures, a single man stood out. He wore a black trench coat and had a fedora over his head, he was staring at the women almost as if he hated what they had become. He was suspicious looking amongst the guests.

Fuuin looked up towards the stage, and a small black sliver was resting in the walls of the raised stage. Inside that sliver showed a red lit room which consisted of a large bed and a couple of chairs. He could see an older form of himself sitting in that chair, staring down to the floor in absolute disbelief and agony as another girl around 13 to 14 years old lied sprawled out in the bed, nothing covering her body and another man was now dressing himself appropriately.

Fuuin stared at his younger form's wrists. A second man in the room stood behind him and grabbed the boy by his arm, hoisting him up. "Alright kid, time to go. Hope you enjoyed the show..." A snark chuckle came from the man as he walked out of the room. The younger form of the boy was dragged outside of the room as the door closed. He watched himself come up to the stage and was presented as an object just like the women before him. He stood all alone on that stage.

The suspicious looking man rose a hand after a large price was named. No one contested, the boy was sold and then the lights went off.

Fuuin sat still against the glass, rain pattering down hard all around him in the black void.

Far off to his right, an explosion sounded.

Fuuin was running fast in the streets of Lowee from a burning factory, a large overcoat covering his entire body. A bag of bombs bounced up and down on his back and a black gas mask covered his head. Fire burned, a large pillar of smoke bellowed high into the blue skies of Lowee. He kept sprinting and sprinting before finally turning a corner and slamming his back against the wall, panting loudly. He looked down to his chest and opened up the trench coat, showing a small explosive wrapped around his chest, blinking soundly. The blinking stopped, making the boy close his eyes and fall against the floor, a black car coming around the far corner and driving up towards him.

…

"I hate this world..."

Fuuin stared off into the dark.

"I hate these people..."

The nations of Gamindustri appeared before him in its prime colors: Lowee, Leanbox, Lastation, and Planeptune... Shadows of the four goddesses which ruled over those nations stood before those large cities, prideful and majestic.

Fuuin scowled. "I hate myself..."

His voice echoed darkly with a hiss. He folded his arms over one another and let his head sink into the space between his arms and propped up legs, the shadows of menacing arms and faces looming over him, shining white eyes and smiles all around.

"Cultrizer... The sadistic terrorist underground organization... What are their goals... I want to stop them... but I can't... Because if I try..."

A spotlight turned on before his hunched up form. Masses of corpses lied in bloody and messy piles, all victims of the same trade he had been born into...

"A child... sold for money... I didn't even have a choice... I never had a choice... My only hope..."

The boy's form began to fade into the darkness. The rain began to swirl harshly, a tornado formed, pulling everything into a shining star that devoured all that came into it. Fuuin slowly looked up from the eye of the storm, and a frown slowly crossed his face.

…

Fuuin's closed eyes twitched in the darkness of the night. A moan came to his ears. He pulled the covers up more over his head. Some strange noises were being made, like the covers were rustling. Another groan came. He pulled the covers completely over him to shut out the noise and he buried himself deeper into his coat. The movement beside him became more violent. A groan escaped his lips.

"Kind of quiet down, will ya?"

There appeared to be no rest in the movement, in fact, it got more active. A kick hit his ankle.

Fuuin's eyes opened up. He flipped the covers off his upper body and turned towards MarvelousAQL. "Can you please sto-" The boy's eyes widened to see the tent filled with blue slime, and his companion's head covered by the substance, as well as most of her body being littered with the moving gelatine. "What the hell is going on!?"


	10. Chapter 10

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Very Early Morning Hours – Southern Fields – April 26, XX18)

Fuuin's eyes were wide like saucers, staring in questioning shock as he watched the blue jelly crawl vigorously all over his girl companion. He couldn't understand how they broke into the tent. As the thought trailed through is mind for barely a few seconds, he let his head fall. There was no security for this cheap tent. He opened his eyes.

"Alright, that's enough." Fuuin began to reach for MarvelousAQL, but was quickly met with a retaliation by whip. A long semi-translucent jelly tentacle rose ominously high and hung down before swinging with a strong might. Having little room to dodge, the boy was quickly thrown outside of the tent, carrying the whole thing along with him. He took a short flight before plummeting into the ground. With a small grimace and an eye closed in annoyance, he looked up to see the oddly shaped mass of blue jelly all over his friend, covering her practically from head to toe in a very suggestive fashion.

Her clothes were being slowly pulled apart, she was squirming and moaning, her arms were being held down by stronger portions of the jelly organism. Fuuin could only assume it was a big group of dogoos that had combined their bodies to form this aberration. As he was aware, dogoo were mainly attracted to members of the female species, using females of any species to procreate. Males of any species were generally left alone and mainly seen as a nuisance. In this world, females dominated primarily, with many exceptions lurking around here and there. Sadly, most of those exceptions would be on the wrong team so to say.

Fuuin was at a loss with this situation, he wasn't sure what to do or how to confront it. The jelly was all over _her_ , if he were to try anything dangerous, chances were strong he'd end up injuring her. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Marvy, can you hear me?"

She muffled some words, the jelly all over her started to move more violently, in turn making her stretch her body out. Fuuin's eyes widened briefly before he turned away by instinct. "Huph eee!" she muffled loudly.

He somehow understood what she said. She yelled "help me". He sighed. "If I hurt you, please forgive me." She managed to nod enthusiastically. The boy clasped both of his hands together and took a deep breath. Separating them, he looked highly onto the ninja girl's body and found himself being mesmerized. The position, her situation, how vulnerable she was at the moment, he found himself being turned on. He balled his hands into fists and shook, his head looking to the ground as he mentally cursed himself, then he made a dash for her.

Fuuin knelt down by her side and grabbed the jelly. Instantly, he felt the substance latch onto his bare hands and pull them deep inside. Marvelous moaned upon feeling his warm hands come against her bare ribcage. Fuuin began to panic. "Oh god, that feels good." Finishing his sentence, he began to pull away, not much effort was needed for him to release himself from the jelly hold. He examined his hands to find strong traces of the jelly on him. He looked at it with dismay and curiosity before turning back to Marvelous. "Give me a minute. This is going to be tricky."

MarvelousAQL managed to spit some jelly from her mouth. "Just please get it off, I don't care how. I can't take it anymore!"

Fuuin looked around. He had no idea as to how to confront this. _Let's see, they are monsters composed of jelly, yes? So… what could make jelly come off…_ Water was the first thing to come to his mind, but he was sure it'd just slide off. The only other thing he could think of was super heating it, but that might put MarvelousAQL at risk. He sighed. "It's the only choice I got..."

He walked to the remains of the camp fire and struck a spark. The boy replaced the wood and allowed the fire to come to life. As soon as it was at a reasonable size, Fuuin turned to MarvelousAQL, who was still trying to fight off the dogoo, to no avail. With a high hope he wasn't going to regret his decision, he steeled his gaze and strolled over to his companion. He reached into the jelly and locked his grip under her armpits. Her skin still felt amazing, and a blush came over his face.

MarvelousAQL looked towards him and Fuuin began to drag her over to the cackling fire. She could feel the heat. Despite the size, the fire burned hot, and just being two feet near it put someone into a blazing temperature. But, she could feel the dogoo begin to vibrate. Slowly, blue smoke started to rise from their gelatin bodies as their skin began to sizzle. Shortly after, it began to turn into a pasty goo which slowly trailed down her body until it was all off of her being and burning on the ground. Without a second thought, the girl hastily crawled away from source of heat.

"Wow." She looked herself over, lifting up a part of her shirt to see some remnants of the goo on her left breast. "You did it, Fuuin! Thank you very much." She smiled brightly at the boy, at which he let his head down and returned it. She sat up on her arms and promptly got up to her feet. The girl then dusted herself off and turned to Fuuin. "So, do you think we should just continue forward on our journey since we are already up or try to sleep?"

Fuuin rubbed his head. "Honestly, we should get out of this field. If we go to sleep again, chances are high this will just happen all over again."

Marvelous gave a nod. "Alright then, I'll get the tent packed up, can you handle the kitchen ware?"

"Yeah."

;-;-;

(Morning – Southern Fields – April 26, XX18)

The sun was now beginning its ascent into the sky, its light already shining nicely across the southern fields of Planeptune's territory. Fuuin and Marvelous stood atop a plateau looking over the varying land scape. The shapes the land out here took was something akin to a fantasy realm, high natural arches, one two kilometer high teal colored oak tree, a couple of floating islands and high hills placed around like waves in an ocean.

Fuuin took out a black electronic stick and flicked it open with his wrist, revealing a map. MarvelousAQL looked over his shoulder as he scrolled through the map with his finger, looking for their location. Upon spotting the giant tree, he looked forward and then back down. "Seems our destination is over to our right, among those ravines." He pointed towards some high ground that had a large opening, similar to a large crack in the earth. The area was covered in shadows from the high terrain, but appeared non-threatening.

Fuuin put his map up.

"I can guarantee there may be some mobs waiting for us in that darkness."

Marvelous turned over to him with a smile. "Not to worry, if we get in a pinch, I'll get us out in no time flat. I excel at escaping from traps, except the kind set up by tentacles and dogoo." A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head as she smiled at him. Fuuin wasn't sure he should hold her up to that, but she's shown more than enough combat prowess, in fact, she is fully capable of killing him at his best if she wanted to.

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere just standing around. I'm as ready as I'm going to be, how about you?"

"Mm!" MarvelousAQL gave a bright nod. "I'll go on ahead!"

"Wait!-"

The ninja girl was off in a flash. She bolted down the cliff and ran down the rocks. Fuuin looked over the ledge to see her effortlessly reach the bottom of the cliff. A flat expression came over him.

"Girls..."

He shook his head and walked away from the cliff. Down below, Marvelous was making a dash forward. She ran towards a small stream and expertly leaped across. She slid to a short stop and continued forward, taking a high jump and landing on the side face of a large boulder and quickly jumping to another. Upon landing, she jumped off and came to a stop in front of the entrance to the ravine. The girl began to hum a small tune as she held her hands behind her back, joyously beginning a slow pace back and forth. "I hope Fuuin doesn't take too long, I think I may have gotten far ahead of him."

… Meanwhile…

The mentioned boy swatted away a fly. "Wow, I can't believe I lost her, just like that." He jumped down a small scaling in the land. "She just bolted and left me here. Did she think this was a race?" Fuuin's eyes opened wide. He felt his foot get caught into a root from a nearby tree and tripped forward. The boy fell onto his face and quickly rolled down a hill. A few seconds later, he came to halt, coughing up dust and shaking his head before looking forward in dismay.

…

MarvelousAQL turned towards the sky. "I wonder what is taking him so long?"

...

Fuuin approached a stream. Taking a look to see how deep it went, he found it went about six inches in. Slowly, he treaded across the water current, finding no stones or pathings to use to get across without getting wet, but in an instant, his footing was lost and he slipped and fell onto his rear. Water splashed everywhere as he looked forward with a glare at nothing in particular.

…

The orange-haired, red-eyed ninja turned towards the direction she came from. "Fuuin is sure to be fine, he can take care of himself in most situations, I'm sure." She smiled to herself as she thought of his heroics inside of that cave of tentacles she had come to loath, then her thoughts started to dwell elsewhere. Her eyes closed halfway in abasement. "I just wish… it hadn't come to that..."

…

Fuuin ran fast as a large bird-like monster covered in blue feathers ran after him, screeching loudly. He was screaming out. "How did it come to this, I didn't even go near this damn thing!?"

…

MarvelousAQL looked towards the sky and closed her eyes. "I'm just going to have to live with it. I may no longer have my virginity, but I still have my pride." The words "damaged goods" came to her mind, and about what they could entail for her romantic future. If anyone realized she had been defiled by nasty tentacles, she was sure they'd turn her down in a heart beat. Men were like that, most wanted to be the one to take the girl's virginity, otherwise, they wouldn't be able to think of who else that girl may have had. She looked down to the ground, then a twig snapped.

Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly turned to the source of the noise to see the purple haired boy leaning against a large stone boulder with his arm, heaving and panting, looking like he went through a hurricane. His pants were dark and dripping with water, and his hair was more disheveled than usual.

The girl's eyes widened upon seeing his person. "Are..." She swallowed. "Are you okay?"

The boy blinked, his expression full of discontent. "Yeah, I'm fine." He pushed himself off the rock and strolled over to her. He placed a hand on his hip and looked her up and down. "I see you made it here in one piece, I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

She smiled at him. "Not at all. I was kind of interested in timing you." She looked over him once again. "Are you normally this clumsy?"

"I guess." He sighed. "I can prepare for threats, but not for sudden inconveniences..."

Marvelous smiled brightly at him and closed her eyes. "That's what training is for."

"Ahahahaha..." he shook his head side to side with each syllable. "Funny." He began forward. "Let's go."

"You're going to go in with soaked pants? You sure you don't want to try drying them off? You may catch a cold."

He stopped. "I don't have any spares. I don't have the time to afford that luxury."

Her eyes rolled upwards as she smiled to herself coyly. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to take them off and hang them to dry..."

Fuuin's own eyes half-closed as a dull look came across his face. "… No..."

Marvelous shrugged her shoulders. "Worth a shot. But you don't need to get sick."

"I only have six days left before I have a bounty on my head. I can't afford to wait any longer."

"I'm just trying to look out for your health, Fuuin." Her voice was laced with sadness. Fuuin could only sigh, he didn't know what to say.

"I know you are… And I'm sorry, but six days isn't exactly a lot of time. One month wasn't even enough." He looked away. "I just had to go and open my big mouth to Mr. Leon, requesting more time like an idiot." He looked to the ground. "I should have already been dead."

"Hey." MarvelousAQL ran over to him. "Don't beat yourself up, you'll get through this. I'll help you." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't exactly understand your situation, I wish you'd talk to me about it-"

"Because, if I do, they might find out, and you'll be dragged down with me." He shot a desperate look towards her, then gritted his teeth and looked away darkly in despair. "I don't want you to get hurt..."

The girl could only blink before she sighed. "Geez, you're hopeless. Come on, let's go. Slepnir Ravine awaits, right?"

Fuuin nodded. "I can only hope what we came here for is actually here. There are so many odds I'm playing against here, whether the fact it never was where I am looking, I may have missed it where I may have looked, or that someone else has already taken it."

"Well, rest assured, if someone did take it, it's common knowledge to leave some sort of trace or mark that the item has already be apprehended, possibly by some famous explorer like Jones or some national treasure hunter, you know?"

"Eh… I'm not really sure about that, but I'll take your word on it."

The two teens looked into the shadows of the large ravine before Fuuin took in a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."

He set forward first, with MarvelousAQL trailing closely behind him.

Review Corner

Um, hi, it is me, the author of this story. We've come up to chapter ten, kind of a milestone I guess, but you know, I wanted to do something special, and well, uh, why not do something like publically responding to your reviews or something, or just letting you all know how much they mean to me.

For one thing, I'll go ahead and get it out of the way, thank you, ALL OF YOU, for your reviews, every single one of them. It brings my heart and mind joy when I open up my inbox and find ""Subject" Review: Ascension", and I will let you know your time spent writing those reviews are very touching to me, even the smallest of ones. I've also received many follows and even some favorites which are always very nice too. I give you guys props, now for answering some questions (if there are some) while avoiding spoilers or just giving you a nice personal and public respond.

Forte De Tu – Thanks for sticking with me this far, buddy. Your thoughts are always welcome to hear. I'm also glad to see you're pretty into the story, you've even gone so far to say things that are going to happen (I always write ahead, I had Chapter 9 done before I uploaded chapter 1) in the future, concerning trauma or reminiscing about that incident. Well done.

Horaiken – Yes, this story is rather dark for such a light hearted series. That's sort of my little niche, is a dark plot in a bright setting.

Bulldan – Given how much of the hentai I've seen with them, you wouldn't really think about exactly how traumatizing they really can be xD. I did my best to try to avoid literal terms though, and I think I did rather well. Should I be a bit more forward with the next rated "R" scene or no?

Guest Person – You made my day with this review, I smiled brightly and laughed. Thanks for the words!

XXUltiAnimeAlexXx – That my friend, is the nature of anime worlds. And in the world of Neptunia, women dominate while around 90% of the male population is either extremely perverted, weird, creepy, or bad. Then there is that 10% of rather good and/or unskilled men. Not sure which category Fuuin falls into, but we'll find out as the story goes on.

Twilighttiger1602 – Your review touches my heart greatly, thanks a lot. I can't exactly address too much of it, and I'm sorry, I'm an author who lets things hang in the air, but I have a solid plan, rest assured. I hope you stick around and continue to enjoy the story. Once again, thanks.

That's about it I suppose, don't want to fill up the chapter with too much "non" story content, but I wanted to make sure your effort in posting this reviews didn't just go to the air, so to say, I wanted to let you all know I'm paying them some good mind, and that they mean a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Morning – Slepnir Ravine – April 26, XX18)

The forms of MarvelousAQL and Fuuin Yokoshima walked forth into the deep recesses of the rocky ravine. The sky had long since vanished from their eye sight. Small piles of rocks occasionally collapsed around them, falling flatly and audibly into the ground. Stalagmites hung high and sharp above them on the cave ceiling, and an unsettling feeling was ever present for the two teens.

"I don't have a good feeling about this place." Fuuin said as he looked around, seeing strangely lit up passages in the cave walls. The tunnels went deep and far into the earth, but there were hints of light sources far inside them, places where light should not have been at all.

Marvelous lifted a finger to her chin and looked around. "It seems like there have been no travelers coming through here either. I see no traces of any human or similar activity here." She turned to look at him. "We may be the first people to walk into this place in a very long time."

"Then that means something must be here. This omen I feel..." Fuuin's eyes sharpened. Deciding to leave that sentence as it was, Fuuin began forward towards one of the tunnels that seemed to dig deeper underground, MarvelousAQL following closely behind him with a hand resting on her katana handle.

The sounds of their foot steps echoed all around them in the small space. The tunnel didn't give much room, but it was enough to walk nicely in. It was convenient, but it also was suspicious.

Fuuin's shoe kicked a small rock, sending it flying forward. Hearing the sudden noises in the darkness made the two teenagers jump. The rock rolled and skipped down further and further into the tunnel, its echoes becoming more and more faint as it trailed on. Fuuin gulped. _This tunnel goes very deep, it's incredible. I never would have thought there was a natural formation that lead this deep without some kind of_ _hindrance._ _It's almost as if it was actually dug through, and this light coming from ahead has me worried._ Fuuin turned his head halfway to see Marvelous staring at him with a curious look on her face.

Fuuin promptly turned away in a normal fashion and continued down. Marvelous tugged at the only button holding her shirt together and continued down with him. She was beginning to notice something strange about the rock below her, and taking a look at Fuuin, she could tell he had also noticed. The ground was becoming more and more uniformed, almost like it was carved. As each step passed, the ground slowly transformed into short long steps.

"Fuuin, maybe we should turn back."

The purple-haired youth stopped in his tracks and turned inquisitively to her. "You afraid?"

An embarrassed smile made itself known on her face. "A little, but it's not that. There is just this really bad feeling I get, and the more we go, the worse it gets."

"I understand your feelings, Marvy… but I can't afford to. If you want to go back, I..." He looked down. "I can escort you as far as the entrance of this tunnel, but I need to continue."

"Oh, no!" Marvelous waved her hands side to side in front of her chest. "I said I'd go along with you, so I'm staying. If you insist on going through with this, then I'll come along." She held her hands behind her back and smiled brightly at him. "Besides, it might just be the trauma from the past cave coming back to haunt me. I'm… usually not like this."

Fuuin's features softened. "There is no need to blame yourself." He turned forward. "Besides, what are the odds of us running into another tentacle infested cave, right?"

Marvelous' demeanor brightened up instantly. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be worried." She brought up two fists to her sides and pumped them up, making her chest bounce in the process. "Let's go see if this place has what we're looking for!"

Fuuin only started forward again.

The natural features of the rock were finally fading away as nothing but chiseled formations came, and the mysterious light source they had been seeing at the end of the tunnel was getting brighter. Their eyesight became more and more impaired the stronger it became, and eventually became blinding. Fuuin and MarvelousAQL each rose a hand over their head to shield their eyes, but pressed forward until they had been consumed completely.

MarvelousAQL closed her eyes completely shut, wincing at the intensity of the light. Then, the sound of their footsteps had changed noticeably. Slowly, she opened an eye, then opened the other and gazed in at an awe inspiring view. "Fuuin!"

The boy in question swallowed deeply. "This… doesn't make any sense at all."

In front of them, they saw floating structures made of marble and limestone all around. The structures were made of finely carved and large limestone blocks, each hosting various strange symbols on their sides. A lone stone bridge connected their path from the cavern to the floating ruins ahead. Fuuin blinked in shock and slowly peered over the edge, seeing a bright abyss far below going on endlessly.

All around them was a bright blue sky that had a bright light coming from far above, a light so bright, one couldn't afford to look directly above them without risk of temporary blindness. "This is..."

"Incredible." Marvelous had finished. The two traded a slow glance before looking forward. "Who would have thought a dungeon like this existed in the Slepnir Ravine."

"Dungeon?" Fuuin looked back to her.

"Yeah, well, that's what me and my friends call them. Dungeons. A strange and mystical place that is the home of many monsters, and this one was pretty well hidden." She smiled to herself as she took an observant look around.

"Uhm..." He smiled in an awkward sense and scratched the back of his head. _I wouldn't say it was well hidden, but okay._ He too took a look around. "Look at how huge this place is…"

"I know. You can't even see the end. And from the looks of things, there aren't that many monsters around."

"Well, I think we should move forward then. This place is certainly more welcoming than that cave we were trapped in." Marvelous gave an audible nod to that statement.

"Oh, but Fuuin-"

"Hm?" he began forward.

"Just be careful, we don't know if there could be traps anywhere." She started to trail behind him.

The two teens casually walked across the bridge, Fuuin being sure to keep as far away from the ledges as possible. He wasn't too worried about MarvelousAQL, she was a ninja, and knowing her skill, she was sure to have excellent ability to not fall off, he on the other hand, was not as skilled. Being mindful of every step, he steadily lead the way to the footstead of the first building. Upon "entering" the open structure, they both took a look around, Marvelous taking three more slow steps ahead of Fuuin.

The structure was shaped much like an open dome with a round square base. Several wide gaps in the floor were prevalent in the floor, and a large "ravine" separated one side of the room from the opposite end. Across that large jump was another doorway with a bridge leading higher up to a larger composition. The walls of the building they currently stood in were finely carved and evenly spaced columns.

"So… I suppose we should look for a way to get across _that_ first." The orange-haired ninja made a motion towards the ravine. "I can run fast, but even I can't make a jump like that."

"Does it matter if you could?" Fuuin asked, planting his hands into his pockets and cocking his hips forward. "We'd be split apart from one another. I don't think getting separated is in our best interests, Marvy."

"Yeah, I suppose so..." She then placed her hands to her hips and leaned them to the side. Fuuin carefully walked along the ledges of the block-built floor, surveying for any kind of keys or triggers that could be used to maybe activate a way across. As far as he could tell, there was nothing he could see.

"It seems we may have hit an end." he concluded.

"Aw, don't give up so easily, let's just look around a little. There's sure to be something we can do!"

As always, her optimistic outlook on the situation was something he could feed off of. He smiled to himself and turned to her to nod. She smiled brightly and began walking around, looking for any signs of anything they could use. The two teens searched and searched for whatever they could, but no matter how long they looked, how hard they tried, how many times they looked over the same places, nothing seemed to come up.

Fuuin was beginning to become aggravated, only the first obstacle and they were stuck. They were at a dead end on this road, so to speak. But a place like this couldn't just be here for nothing. Yes, the crystal Mr. Leon wanted had to be here. It just had to.

The boy heaved a heavy sigh and let his head fall backwards. Upon reopening them, he could see something strange. The ceiling looked off. The very center, what he was standing under, had a brighter colored circle. It was like it was at a different level than the rest of the dome shaped roofing. "Hey, Marvy?"

The girl in question perked her head up from looking in the rubble of a fallen column, a cute look on her face as she directed her gaze towards him. "Huh? What is it, Fuuin?"

Fuuin pointed towards the strange circle he was seeing. "Do you see that up there?"

MarvelousAQL, being a relatively far distance from him, looked up towards his motion and saw something different from her perspective. What she saw looked like a suspended circular platform hanging no more than two or three yards from the ceiling, held up by nothing more than six sturdy chains. "Yes, I do, Fuuin. So you found a platform?"

"Platform? That's not just a strange indent in the roofing."

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope, that's a suspended platform. I bet our way across that gap is sitting up there!"

"Well then, we better find out how to get up there, yes?"

She nodded at him. "Alright, let's search the walls for any kind of climbable surfaces-"

"Like those vines over there?" Fuuin pointed towards a wall conveniently covered in thick and strong roots, covered in healthy green leaves.

"Yeah, those'll work." She got to her feet and strolled over towards the wall as Fuuin did the same. The two approached the plants and surveyed to see whether or not they were poisonous to the touch. They appeared to just be plant life growing around the walls of the ruins. "They don't appear dangerous or anything, but let me test it first just incase. I'd hate it if you were to become itchy and bothered."

She smiled happily at him and held her hands behind her back. "I'll take you up on that then."

Fuuin lightly tapped at the large leaves of the vines, then tapped again and again until he decided to firmly take hold of the vines. Finding that he wasn't coming under any sort of itchiness, he began to pull himself up along the vines and climb up. MarvelousAQL tilted her head as she watched him ascend higher and higher. A smile came and she followed behind him. She looked up to his butt to see his pants coming against it where his legs came up, allowing her to see the shape it. She couldn't help but smile slyly to herself.

Fuuin climbed higher and higher until he felt a brisk wind blow by, shaking him by its cold temperature. He looked behind him and down to the ground to find that he was quite high off the ground. "Wow, it didn't look so high up from down there, but if we were to fall from here, we'd suffer more than a broke bone or two." He looked down to see MarvelousAQL quickly divert her gaze elsewhere. He blinked before resuming his climb, with her following.

The wall began to steadily curve more and more until he was no longer able to maintain a grip with nothing but his arms. He was now hanging off the ceiling. The boy was shivering with fear, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek before it dripped off his chin.

"Fuuin?" Marvelous asked out, tone full of concern. "Why did you stop?"

"Um..." he gulped. "I've… never been best at hanging on with one arm. Monkeying around was never a strong point of mine."

"Well, it's either forward or back down, Fuuin. I can go on if you can't."

"No, no." He closed his eyes and shook his head wildly side to side. "I- I can do it."

"Fuuin, if you're scared, I understa-"

"No!" he yelled it out with a shake. "I-I'm fine."

Slowly, he let go of the vines on the roof with his right arm and instantly panicked. His grip quickly loosened and he started to fall, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Oh no!" Marvelous acted quickly, and swung her legs out. She luckily caught him with her feet, his armpits hooking nicely onto the roof of them. However, the ninja girl was now very strained. Her teeth gritted as her eyes opened wide with pain. She groaned in misery as Fuuin stared off before him with wide death stricken eyes. "Fuuin, hang on, I've… got you..." She could feel her side-muscles beginning to stretch, a pain-filled breath came.

The sound of her gasp shocked Fuuin awake. He looked up to see MarvelousAQL hanging on with everything she had and more. He looked to her ankles and quickly grabbed hold. "Marvy, hang on, please!" The boy lifted himself off of her feet, hanging onto her legs before his weight quickly shot him down instantly.

Marvelous cried out loudly and arched her head up upon his instant drop. Fuuin winced upon hearing her. He released his grip on one of her legs and began to reach up. "I'm going to climb over you!" She nodded quickly, closing her eyes desperately. Fuuin prepared himself and grabbed hold of her upper leg. A moan came. He reached up with his opposite hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, then he pulled up and reached to her shoulder, then higher until he reached the vines. As he got a good grip with both of his hands, he wrapped his legs around MarvelousAQL. "Marvy, are you okay? Please tell me the truth? Did I hurt you?"

A small nod. "Yeah, you kind of did." Fuuin's gaze went down. "But it's okay, just… don't do it again, please. I won't be able to catch you again."

"I-" Fuuin's mouth froze. He glanced down, vertigo quickly coming over him. He grimaced and buried his eyes into the sleeves of his right arm. "Okay..." He couldn't believe himself, he was like a scared child. It made him resent himself, how could he act like a helpless brat in front of a girl like that? He inwardly cursed himself. Slowly, he unwrapped his legs from the girl's waist and she turned her head just enough to face him halfway.

"I'm going to go on ahead, I want you to follow me."

"But I-"

"No buts." She then smiled kindly at him. "You can do this, I know you can. Just try, okay?"

His breathing started to increase, but looking at her and hearing her encouragement, he just couldn't say no, despite his every brain cell telling him otherwise. He closed his eyes and nodded rapidly.

"Alright then, come on." Slowly, the two pressed onward, Marvelous making much more headway than Fuuin, but she'd stop in place to make sure the two stayed close. She never pegged the boy to be so scared of heights, or maybe it was the fact he was not afraid of them, but rather he was not so good with monkey bars. His arm movements were so fast and they covered so little distance, he absolutely did not wish to let go of the vines. But eventually, with a lot of coaching, Marvelous slowly came over the suspended platform and so did her male companion. He dropped down and landed into a crouch, heaving and panting loudly and hoarsely.

"Fuuin?" She laid a supportive hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her drearily, she could see he was painfully exhausted, his face and body was covered with sweat from the amount of sheer fear he had. It made her worry for what the rest of this place would have them endure if this was just the start of it. "Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly. "Just… let me catch myself."

She stood up, understanding exactly the kind of the pressure he had just put himself through. After all, she went through exactly the same thing time and time again. Turning around, she saw a large clear crystal sitting in the center of the circular platform. She walked to it and pulled out one of her katanas. The orange-haired ninja gave the crystal a good tap, then a bright green glow emitted from it accompanied by a strange sound, indicating it had been triggered. The place had a slight shake, then tons of loud water rushed down from a new hole in the ceiling above them. Fuuin and Marvelous both watched as the water filled a new gap in the floor down below the platform, allowing plenty of diving room and from the end of the room across the large hold, a bridge began to extend, finally connecting the separated sections of the floor.

A small smile came over the boy. "Well, at least we can dive down instead of using those vines." Marvelous smiled with an audible nod.

"I am a bit worried about my clothes though, if this gets wet, it might be see through, despite its thick fabric." She lifted up a hinge of her shirt, pulling the bottom of the right side of her shirt out of her tied gray sweater, revealing more of her wondrous skin. Fuuin couldn't help but gulp, but he quickly looked away.

 _After that little display of helplessness, any sort of good impression I may have had with her is long gone now…_ He looked down in despair, closing his eyes. _Probably best that way, she shouldn't get too involved with a criminal like me._ His teeth began to grit slightly. This notion of his body didn't go unnoticed by the ninja. She felt sorry for the boy, she had never seen him look so destroyed before, and she was sure why.

"Well, we should… continue, Fuuin." She turned towards him. "But, do you need to take a break? I can understand if you need to, after all, I-"

"No." He turned to her. "I-..." his teeth gritted. "I can't afford to, I'll be killed if I take any more time."

Her eyes widened. "Killed?"

Fuuin just realized the mistake he made. He looked up towards her with grim eyes before casting his gaze to the side. With a sad frown, Fuuin trudged over to the ledge and took a look down to the water far below before taking a jump. MarvelousAQL watched with an expression full of sorrow before she closed her own eyes in sympathy and leaping herself.

O-o-o

Fuuin sat at one end of the pool, sitting in the hot "sunlight" as his clothes and hair dried little by little as MarvelousAQL did so at the other end. Her shirt was opened completely, yet still covering her vital areas as her sweater laid sprawled out next to her. The light was warm and fuzzy, it was very peaceful serenity, but her heart was aching. She wondered what exactly the situation was with her partner. He was always in such a hurry, always trying his best to stay on the move, never really giving himself a break or a chance to rest. He was scared, she could tell he was really scared. She wanted to save him, to just take him with her far away from whatever it was that had him strung up like a puppet.

But she couldn't. She couldn't just save him, and he didn't want her to get involved, he had already made that clear. Still, he was her friend and her companion. There was no way she could just allow him to walk into the flames all alone, even if he was the one caught up in them. One thing was clear in her mind, she was going to get to the bottom of his situation, even if he didn't like it.

O-o-o

Following their trail, at the entrance of the tunnel, a certain girl with brown hair reaching down to her rear and a large blue overcoat walked forth into the descending staircase which lead to a glowing light. She narrowed her eyes as she neared it. "I wonder what Yokoshima could want all the way down here." She briskly entered the light and stood with a hand on her hip at the entrance of the dungeon, looking over the vast city left in ruins by some unknown race. "Well, whatever it is, if he really is just some treasure hunter and not some terrorist, I'll learn from his actions in this place, but first, I have to figure out where he and Marvy could have gone." Her eyes narrowed. _He better not try to do anything with her otherwise I'll kick his ass._

With her eyes steeled in a goal, she set forth into the city.


	12. Chapter 12

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Afternoon – Planeptune Basilicom – April 26, XX18)

"It may not look it, but this training is... kinda stupid." whined a light purple haired petite who was slouching over.

"Aw, come on, Neptune." A girl dressed in a white form fitting uniform encouraged. Her eyes had a mysteriously enticing glow to them, a strange white console power symbol being their pupil. "You need to transform, that was the condition of the training Histoire is having us go under, you don't want her to get mad again, do you?"

"Ah-ho… don't worry about me, Nep. Jr…" Neptune closed an eye and rose two fingers to her head. "I'll be A-okay. But I'm gonna be honest, this training is super boring… Histoire, can you tell us why we're doing this again?"

Small blonde eyebrows perked up. "Hmm?" The oracle of Planeptune made a 180 and faced the two goddesses. "Neptune..." her voice was laced with failing expectation. "You would not be struggling under the weight of my technical move if you would just transform."

"Uh… Histy..." Neptune's eyes looked more like big minuses at this point. "I'm not struggling, I'm just bored… And neither is Nepgear, see?" She lifted a thumb over to her transformed little sister to see she was just standing still, waving with an awkward smile.

"Wh-what?" Histoire took a second look around the two. Around the large matted room was a large spell circle that was currently shining as bright as a star, its unknown powers being streamed out into the area of its affect; however, it would be apparent that whatever effect it was to have was not as strong as she would have hoped. "I don't understand, it was fine yesterday? My Goddess Trapper is working?"

"Goddess Trapper?" Nepgear curiously inquired. "Why would you have a technique called 'Goddess Trapper'?"

The oracle's eyes furrowed seriously. "To teach a certain goddess a lesson! Neptune, transform, otherwise it won't activate! Transform now!"

"Um, Histy. If all it takes to avoid your move is for me to remain in human form, then your technique is seriously flawed..." Neptune bluntly stated, her little sister agreeing alongside her with a couple nods of the head. "So if you don't mind, I'm gonna go have lunch now."

"No, you cannot not, not yet!" Histoire urged loudly. "You must finish your endurance training for today, why can't you just do this one thing. Day after day we go through the same thing, just do this already!"

Neptune plumped down onto her rear and stretched her arms upwards. "Hey, Nepgear, why don't you say me and you head off to Lastation, okay? You wanna see Uni again?"

A wide smile presented itself on Nepgear's face. "Mmm! I'd love to, big sis!"

"Well alright! Sorry, Histoire, we'll do our training when we get back!"

"No, please, Neptune!" The oracle outstretched a hand as the two CPUs began to walk away. "Neptune, please, listen to me! It is for your own protection, you must trust me! I need to train too!"

The two girls stopped in their tracks. A guilty frown came over Neptune as her eyes took a glance backwards to Histoire. She seemed rather desperate. "But Histoire… we've been doing this for the past three days now… A small break is not going to hurt, and besides, it barely feels like training. I… honestly don't think you know what you're doing." A smile came over her again as she turned around. "Besides, what would you need to train for, fighting the bad guys is my job, remember?"

"Neptune..." Histoire quickly approached the two girls. "I think you fail to understand that I'm only trying to help. I do not mind you going off to do whatever it is you wish to do, but please, I stress you finish my training. You may not feel any of the effects now, but it will start to become more and more difficult down the line, I just need to warm up, please."

"Um, Histoire?" Nepgear said, "what reason could you have to train anyway? Is it your responsibility as an Oracle to make us stronger?"

The small blonde turned to the transformed girl. "That is none of your concern at the moment, Nepgear."

"Well, there must be a reason? You're planning on gaining a leash on us, are you?"

Histoire's eyes shrunk in panic and she rose defending hands to her chest, proceeding to wave them. "No, no… It's nothing like that, it is for our protection. Mine and your's, you must trust me as your Oracle and allow me to do as I need to do. Please, both of you, step back into the circle, and if you would kindly cooperate Neptune and transform into Purple Heart."

"But transforming is exhausting, I don't like staying in that form day after day..."

Histoire's eyebrows made an upside down V. "And what if you could not transform back into a human?"

Both Nepgear and Neptune's eyes shot up. "What do you mean, Histoire?" Nepgear asked.

The Oracle bowed her head slowly. "I beg you, please take your training seriously..." The two purplette's exchanged looks of curiosity before turning back to Histoire, then Neptune gave a groan.

"Ohh… why must I be such a good person?" a confident smile came over her person as she planted fists to her hips. "Alright, Histy-bisty! Since it's you, I'll do it! Okay!"

Nepgear looked to her. "You're not going to ask why?"

"Eh, I'm not interested, I just know this is what Histy wants, so let's do this, Nepgear!" She pumped a fist up.

A large sigh of relief and a smile was present on Histoire's features. "Thank you, Neptune. Now, let us begin."

(Afternoon – The Dungeon – April 26, XX18)

Fuuin and MarvelousAQL were walking along another long bridge, in the middle of a large and confusing city of blocks and ruins. Fallen columns and vines were the main source of décor around, and the numerous small monsters didn't exactly make things better. Here and there, the two teens could make evidence of technological placement and tampering, which seemed strange considering there were no real sentient species down here, at least there weren't for the longest time, but Fuuin figured they were probably just leftovers of the ancient people that used to preside in this city before it became whatever this place was now.

It was almost disturbing, the city was abandoned and yet it showed signs of being refurbished in various places. The two teens and gone through several puzzles involving large gaps and strange switches, one room needing to start a mechanism which would spin it around slowly like a revolving platform and timed switch pressing. Now here they were, standing in a room with a very large hole and a long narrow open hall surrounded by walls and a ceiling, and no floor what-so-ever. Incomplete columns hung from the roof in a non-symmetrical pattern, almost as if they were placed with no structural reasoning.

Fuuin had already equipped his signature weapon, the Ritan, to his right arm, and it had already come in handy regarding the repeated pressing of timed switches and platforms. It was odd how well maintained so many of the mechanisms here were, and yet there was not one active sign of sentient life around, just monsters scattered here and there.

Fuuin gulped as he looked at the hanging columns, this just wasn't his day, and he could see his companion was getting more nervous the deeper they went. This wasn't fun for either of them in the slightest, the longer they went on, the more and more stamina and energy they used. They were getting tired, and without food, they would need to retreat and come back later. With many of the puzzles and rooms solved behind them, headed back wouldn't be too hard. Many of the rooms seemed they'd stay that way for a while, or showed no signs of ever reverting back, but then that left room for other travelers to come and claim whatever prize was here, and if it was that crystal Mr. Leon wanted, Fuuin could take absolutely no chance.

A dark scowl came across his face at this new obstacle, and the look of him struck worry into his girl compatriot. He held a strong form of resentment in his heart, towards what, she wasn't sure. It could have been anything, it could have even been himself, that was honestly one of her better guesses. She glanced away from him and too looked over the path before her. Many of the columns were covered in vines, all it really seemed to be was to jump from one column to the other, but they were some distance apart from one another. Not anything impossible, but it would be one hell of a jump to make. Looking around, she spotted a nice trail of vines climbing high up the wall until they neared the roof.

"Fuuin." he was not going to like this. She bumped his side and he casually turned over to her and traced her eyes over to the vines. Knowing where this was going, an expression of disbelief came over him before he shook his head and walked over towards the vines. One after another, they both climbed high up until one reached the top. Fuuin looked out towards the column, the distance he would need to cover with this leap was wide, wider than he thought he could make in any day, even at his best. A deep swallow came. "Fuuin, are you scared?" MarvelousAQL asked.

The boy could hear the concern in her tone, he was indeed frightened.

"If you have any doubts about this, you should not try, we'll find another way."

He shook his head. "No, this is fine." He didn't have the time to wait around and look for another way. This was it, it was either this or never. Either way, he was going to be killed if this kept up for too long.

"Fuuin-"

"I said this is fine!" he shouted with a shake.

Marvelous could see his eyes wide and staring forth. He was most certainly in a hurry, and that was not a good thing. "Fuuin, you need to calm down, and relax, okay? If you don't, something bad will definitely happen, and neither of us want that." Her eyebrows arched up. "I'm concerned for you, Fuuin, I really am."

Fuuin glanced down, his eyes shaking before he closed them tight, then opened them up again. They appeared softer, but only due to the fear that was now present in them. "We need to move." Fuuin once again looked at the weapon hoisted onto his right arm, then he looked towards the column. He took a deep breath, then planted his shoes firmly against the wall. Marvelous' eyes opened wide.

"Fuuin, wait!"

He took a strong leap forward, his arms outstretched towards the approaching column. He was closing in fast on it, MarvelousAQL watched with wide eyes in despair, seeing his plummet to the bright abyss begin. Fuuin could feel his descent starting, he was not within arm's reach of the column. Wind began to rush past his body, sending his hair and coat into a flailing whirl of wind. He pointed his arm outward and fired the Ritan. A thin green line of energy connected the projectile to the base on his arm. He threw his arm forth and the blade slung with it. The Ritan smoothly wrapped around the column before locking in place and he was pulled quickly towards it. With a brace, he put his feet forward, bent close to his body before he came into hard contact with the column.

He shook, teeth grimacing as a painful shock vibrated through his body, then he grabbed hold of the column and hugged it. With a mental signal, the weapon dislodged and unwrapped itself from the column and came upon its resting place against the base mounted on Fuuin's arm. He turned to MarvelousAQL, whose eyes were wide with shock and awe. "Marvy?"

She shook herself awake. Her eyes were wide and shaking. _I thought I saw him plummet to his death. I thought he died!_ A dark image took an instant hold in her mind, flashing for a second before her gaze fell downward. Two other girls were at the heart of that image. She closed her eyes and her own teeth grit slightly, a sorrowful frown coming over her.

"Marvelous?" Her eyes shot open wide, wakening from her stupor.

"Huh?" She looked around. "Oh, sorry, I kind of zoned out for a sec there, huh?.." An embarrassed smile. Fuuin's eyes closed halfway as he looked downward. He then turned towards the next pillar, avoiding looking down at all costs.

MarvelousAQL climbed up to the peak of the vines and aimed towards the pillar, seeing her comrade ascending for the next leap. She took in a deep breath. _He's going to be okay…_ She too planted her feet against the vine covered limestone and kicked off strong. She easily reached the pillar and grabbed hold of the vines. If there weren't so much of a risk involved, she herself would have taken to jumping from there to the next one, but this was a serious matter. One mistake and it would all be over.

Fuuin furrowed his brows as he reached the peak, then he leaped. Flying faster than before, he fell a good distance, but reached his target in the end. His stomach slammed hard against the pillar, earning a pain filled groan. _At least I'm still alive…_ He looked up to see his orange haired friend come against the same pillar far above him. His eyes widened at seeing her undergarments in full view. A blush came over him and he looked away quickly.

MarvelousAQL took a look down over her shoulder to see if he was managing nicely, and it seemed he had a good grasp onto his section, but curiosity over took her. _Why is he looking away like that?_ She turned towards the next pillar and shot towards it.

Hearing her move quickly, Fuuin breathed out a breath he held in, feeling his erection come up more. A small reminder of why he did not want to die. He climbed up more and more until he reached the peak of the vines and looked ahead. His eyebrows lifted sadly. "Three more?" He wasn't sure he could make one more, his body was getting more and more tired, he wasn't cut out for this kind of manual labor.

 _Ahahahahahahaa…_

Fuuin's eyes widened. _What was that?_ His eyes darted over his shoulder. _A laugh? Out here?_ He grit his teeth as he began to look around. At the other end of the large open hole, MarvelousAQL landed squarely and securely on her feet onto the floor. Instantly, the floor began to shake, making her yelp out loudly in fear. Feeling it begin to topple under her feet, she quickly jumped and landed onto another cube making up the floor of the dungeon, and watched as the loosened ground fell apart and collapsed, descending into the abyss far below. Her eyes widened and she looked up to see Fuuin watching something behind him, where they once were.

"Fuuin!"

His eyes snapped towards her. "Sorry!" he called out. Taking one last look, the boy prepared to take another leap. With a great push, he flew towards the next column and took hold of it. Quickly, his grip started to slide. He gritted his teeth as parts of the vine began to snap under his weight. He jittered down to a rapid stop, a small cloud of dust left in his wake. His fingers and chin had turned a shade of red and they were sore, he closed his eyes, hoping it would all just get easier, if even a little bit. He was becoming more and more exhausted, if this kept up, he wasn't sure if his heart would be able to take it. Looking up pitifully, he could see the orange haired girl standing there with hands to her head, looking genuinely concerned for his well being. His eyes became softer and sadder and he looked down seconds later.

A sigh.

"Fuck..."

Slowly, he resumed his climb.

"Just… two more..." It was getting harder and harder to move. He didn't know how she could do it, she was just that much better than him. "No wonder… the women in this world… have such a hard time..." He grasped hard onto a vine and groaned loudly as he pulled himself up. "Finding good men… Most of them… are superior..." A picture of Purple Heart came to his mind's eye, then he couldn't help but laugh. There were three more like her, possibly more, and then there were chicks like MarvelousAQL? What chance could a person like him stand in this world with anyone like that. Surely there were better people out there for her, much better. Besides, his situation shut him off from any kind of futures like that, at least until he cleared himself. But would that even be a possibility?

It was very well a likability they would just pound down another job on him in exchange for his life. In this business, you can't just walk away. He was stuck for sure, he was positive of that. His eyes narrowed as he reached the peak, then took a leap. His eyes widened. _Oh shit!_ He was falling too soon. He could see the vines of the column quickly going up, he desperately outstretched his right hand. Instantly, the Ritan shot forward and stabbed into the last section of the column, and with a harsh snap, Fuuin felt his salvation hit him hard in his shoulder.

He grimaced loudly.

"Fuuin!" MarvelousAQL called out. "Hang on, I'm going to come get you!"

"No!" he yelled. He turned to her, gray in his half closed eyes. He groaned loudly as he tried to haul himself up. "Stay over there!"

"But Fuuin!"

"Do as I say!" He shakingly reached up and pulled himself up onto the vines. With a loud exhale, he latched onto the vines and pulled up. He pulled again, and again. As he climbed higher, his breathing started to become slower and longer. His body swayed with every breath. Reaching the near top, he turned to see the ground a mere jump away. A tired smile came over him. "Solid ground..." He resumed his climb until he reached as high as he could, and planted his feet against the wall. He then pushed off with every ounce of strength he had. He flew and fell just as quickly as he reached above ground and landed hard onto his feet. He winced, but smiled and panted.

Instantly, the floor shook with a loud crack, snapping his eyes wide open. Marvelous made a mad dash for him, almost flying with an outstretched hand. "Fuuin!" Wind rushed past her as she quickly lessened the distance between. Fuuin kicked forward and reached towards her when the ground suddenly crumbled into large chunks underneath him.

Fuuin screamed out as he plummeted, and Marvelous leaped down onto her stomach, reaching forth and grabbing hold of the boy's hand. They both winced as they felt their muscles pull. Her arm and Fuuin's body slapped hard against the ground. "Ah!"

"Fuuin!" MarvelousAQL's body became uncomfortable, her necked stretched to accommodate the immediate strain on her body. Her eyes barely opened. "Hang-on!"

Fuuin winced loudly, but gripped to her hand as hard as he could. MarvelousAQL's body was beginning to slide over the edge. Her hand desperately sought for any kind of indention in the limestone she could get a grip on. Her fingertips brushed against a half-centimeter carving the floor, but it wouldn't last.

"Fuuin, hang on, I'm- I am going to pull you-UP!" her muscle began to stretch, she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. It was like a large knife was being driven through the side of her lung. Her teeth clenched visibly.

The boy began to cry out in pain. "Marvy! Don't let me go, please! Please, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!"

"I'm not going to let you go, I promise!" she cried out. "Just don't let go of me-"

The ground shook, snapping her eyes open in shock. She gasped as she looked dead behind her to see smoke coming from the edging in the ground. Another shake, her eyes shrunk.

"Oh no."

She turned towards him in despair as Fuuin looked up at her in pure shock. He blinked rapidly. "Marvelous?"

Her mouth began to shake. "Fuuin… I can't-"

"It's okay." he told her. "Let go, you have to save yourself, don't die for someone like me." MarvelousAQL's eyes opened wide. She stared down towards the bright abyss far below him.

"N-no..." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I can't, not like this." Her mouth quivered quickly, arching upside down as salty water started to roll down her cheeks, shaking her head side to side. "No, I won't let go."

"Marvelous!" he yelled. "Let go of me!" His expression softened immensely. "It's okay, alright?" She continued to shake her head, sobs starting to ring forth. "I don't want you to die."

"Fuuin, hang on!"

Another shake of the ground, the both of them could feel the ground beginning to slide slowly. Fuuin cast a grim look down and closed his eyes slowly.

"I'll get us out of here!"

He looked up towards her, his eyebrows arching into an upside down V, tears in his eyes. "It was fun." He released his grip, instantly slipping from her hand.

"Fuuin!" yelled another voice. The brown haired girl, IF, rapidly dashed from the columns. She froze in place, eyes wide open.

MarvelousAQL's own eyes widened slowly as she watched the boy quickly fall, his form becoming smaller and smaller by the second. She watched in shock as another shake in the ground occurred.

Fuuin himself watched the whole dungeon's size shrink before his eyes, feeling wind rush rapidly around him. _There was another person there?_ His own gaze cast forward slowly, shock in his eyes. _Just one second, if I had held on for one more second…_ His clothes roared loudly around him, flailing chaotically. "Fuck me..." He closed his eyes as light slowly and blindingly consumed him.

He tilted his head back, trying to remember all of the good memories of his life. Nothing really came to mind other than the times he would loiter around, nothing that really stood out until the recent time in his life. When MarvelousAQL had somehow stepped in. She brightened his life up so vastly, he couldn't believe it. She was like a beacon in the dark for him, and now he was going to die. He opened his eyes up slowly to see nothing but bright white, the dungeon was far from him. He smiled to himself lightly.

"Hopefully Marvy will live on. I… think I may have loved you…" Peace came over his person until light had consumed him, the light of an abyss in a dungeon long since forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Morning – The Entrance to Planeptune's Borders – April 26, XX18)

"So… this is Planeptune, huh?" came the voice of a male teenager standing in a light gray hoodie with blue sleeve ends. The boy's purple eye looked over the landscape. Most of it retained many of its natural definition. "Seems this nation is not as industrialized as Lady Black Heart's nation is." His mouth slanted to the side in disapproval, then he closed his only visible eye and scratched the left side of his hair while tilting his head. "Guess I'm too used to Lastation..."

Standing at the end of the cross section between Lastation, the nation ruled by the Goddess Black Heart and Planeptune ruled by the Goddess Purple Heart was a young teen around 17 years old in polyester gym pants that slightly hung over his tennis shoes, draped in a gray hoodie. His head was covered in straight blond hair that reached down to the bottom of his chin, covering up the majority of the right side of his face; along with that hair were many bandages that wrapped from the opposite side of his head, going around and under his ear and completely over his right eye. He tilted his head backwards and cocked both hips forward, letting his arm slink by his side as he gave a long sigh.

"Oh well, not like I can expect much from such a young nation." He straightened his posture and buckled his right shoulder, bouncing a beige colored sack bag up and over his side. He pulled open the entrance and dug around until his eyebrows bounced once and he pulled out a large tablet. He turned it on with the press of a button. "I love Grape, they make nice products." A flashy and 3D-esque interface came on and he scrolled through a wall of apps, looking for one in particular. He tapped the "map" app which was displayed by a compass icon with an old looking map of a strangely shaped nation that looked much like a bean or a curved grain of rice and activated the GPS signal.

With some flashing which reflected off of his pale face, his purple eye dulled and the GPS quickly honed in on his location. He began to scroll around on the map using his index finger, looking for the closest town. "Let's see here, town, town… town… to the far south west… or is it south east?" A small groan. "Eh, whatever." He tapped a button at the side of the tablet, shutting it off. He looked up from the tablet down the direction he wanted to go. "Whatever it is, that is the direction I must go. Time to get a move on, no time like the present, the early bird gets the worm..." He picked up his bag. "Yada yada..."

Casually, the boy walked down the path towards his chosen destination, a small clue of what he was to encounter.

Along his path came a lone long log cabin with a nice porch. It was risen of the ground a couple feet. Looking to the distant, he could see a shiny and crystal blue lake behind the residence. Eyes arching upwards in curiosity, we planted both hands into the pockets of his jacket and waltzed up the front door. The redwood making the porch were nicely plastered and clean, it meant that the house was indeed occupied. Taking a look through the door window, he could see lights on inside, and the faint sound of laughter could be heard inside. A smile came.

"Nice." He lifted a hand out of his pocket, curled his knuckles and gave the door a tap-tap-tap. Some movement could be heard inside, and the boy retreated his hand and let his smile disappear, appearing his usual stoic self. The door opened, revealing a tall woman in casual villager clothing, a blue dress with white over the waist, blue over-sleeves and she had brownish-blonde hair.

"Hello? How may I help you?"

"Hey, ma'am." the boy said kindly towards her. "I was hoping if you could maybe point me in the direction of a particular person I am looking for. His name is Mr. Ringo, he's a high end executive working for Lady Purple Heart?"

Her eyebrows rose in sheer curiosity. "I- I'm sorry, I am not familiar with a Mr… Reengo? And besides, if he works under Lady Purple Heart, you're best off looking closer to the Capital. Is there any other requests?"

The blond shook his head. "No thank you." He began to turn around when a wafting aroma came to his nostrils. His eye opened wide upon smelling it, and slowly he turned around just as the woman was closing the door. "Oh, ma'am!?"

"Hmm?" she turned back around to meet the young boy.

"What is that smell? It smells pretty good. I vacate from Lastation by foot, so I'm kind of hungry if you have any to spare a young traveler?" A kind smile was thrown at her.

The woman thought for a second. "Lastation you say?" Her eyebrows rose. "And on foot?! All this way?"

He nodded. "Right from Lady Black Heart's capital, ma'am."

The woman smiled kindly at him and closed her eyes sincerely. "Hmm, let me see..."

o-o-o

"Ugh… fuck you too..."

The blond boy was back to walking the lone dirt path holding his stomach, his one visible eye narrowed in resentment.

"Damn, what kind of lady sends a young boy off starving. The bitch..." His eyes narrowed more. _I guess that's just the way the people in Planeptune are. Elitists for their goddess and their people. Lady Black Heart would never dare turn a blind eye to a poor soul in need, and her people respond in just._ He shook his head. "Much can't be expected from a people who serve such a cocky goddess I suppose."

Hours continued to pass until the sun was pretty high into the sky. The boy would have placed the time around one or so P.M., and knowing that, he had to try to gather information quickly. His goal was simple, gather information on Mr. Ringo and see what his plans were. Was he working under Lady Purple Heart's command, or was he working for the terrorists that had been sabotaging the various nations of Gamindustri. A particular name came to his mind when he thought of the terrorist group known as Cultrizer. His goddess had recently came upon some information that the man named Mr. Ringo was somehow connected to the underground terrorist group, but there were no definitive curves yet.

A flash came to his mind.

 _A woman with long black pony tails dressed in a gothic midriff and short skirt was standing before him in a very clean and shiny room filled with expensive ornate gold décor in the shapes of overlapping flower petals. Her face was darkened from the nose up with a shadow. She had her slender arms folded over her nice bosom which exposed plenty of cleavage, yet not too much and the girl handed a file over to him. He reached out and took it._

" _I need you to go to Planeptune and do an investigation. This is an unofficial mission, so you are on your own. If the authorities at Planeptune find out who you are, then deal with it yourself. You're capable, otherwise I wouldn't send you. I won't be helping you out, so if you screw up, the blame can only be traced to you. You are to have no relations to Lastation over in Planeptune, understand? Not anything official anyway..."_

The memory ended there. Obviously he said yes, how could he refuse? Being one of the elite members of the Lastation Guild, he was one of the best choices for the job, and now here he was, walking in a foreign nation that belonged to the enemy of his goddess.

Finally, he started to see signs of an active civilization. The peaks of stone and tiled roofing could be seen over the distant hillside. "Well it is about damn time." The boy took off into a sprint, running as fast as his feet could take him. Taking around half a mile in a mere two minutes, the blond youth came to a stop at the entrance of the village. He looked around to see it was quite active. It was a mixture of medieval era and modern day households settled around each other, there was a well, pumps for fresh water, a techno store that stood out awfully, and a ranch a further distance away. It was obvious these people wanted a form of self-sustainment.

"Hopefully I can expect more from the primitives here..." His eye drooped in low hopes of getting what he was looking for. He walked from door to door, person to person, but only few had small information to give him, and those were only the ones that would vacate to the city yearly for some supplies or to appeal to Lady Purple Heart for some sort of favor, only rarely did they patch in requests for the guild. Otherwise, nothing notable. The only information worth noting was that Mr. Ringo had apparently achieved a position in Lady Purple Heart's council. His eye narrowed inquisitively. "That means he's a higher up in Planeptune."

Obviously this man had a lot of influence and power, and it meant Lady Purple Heart placed a lot of trust in him to appoint him as a member of her council.

"But it's interesting. Certainly interesting."

The boy kindly thanked the people for their cooperation and set out once again. Stopping in the middle of the dirt beaten path, he set his bag down, pulled it open and snatched out his black tablet. He turned it on and went to the map app, activating the GPS and getting a sense on his location. "Planeptune is a good distance far from here, about two or three days travel at the least."

His stomach growled. A droop came.

 _It sure was smart for me to not pack any food…_ Turning back towards the village, he pondered on getting a meal there, but then shook his head. He planted the tablet securely in its place in the bag and pulled its mouth shut. With a good hoist, it was back over his shoulder and he was on his way. "I can get food easily." His eye looked to the side in a bored manner. "Any of the monsters here would serve as a good dish." A dark smirk came over him. "Just gotta burn it real good like."

With a whistle, the boy kept his pace up, going on and on the dirt road until a notable large blue bird was standing close by. Any closer and he may have aggro'd it.

"Oh well, guess you'll have to do, mein freund." A teethy smile came as he set his bag down against a white boulder. He interlocked his fingers and pushed them outwards, giving them a good pop before he began walking towards it. He pushed his fists together, earning audible pops from them and began whipping them limply around for a brief moment to loosen them up.

As soon as he came five meters near it, the giant bird instantly perked up and darted its mean glare his direction. A loud squawk came before it went on a mad dash towards the youth, who only lifted his arms by his sides as a wide teethy smirk came across his face, before a blue spark shown itself.

O-o-o

"Mm..." The boy kicked a small can. "This is good."

Sitting on a white boulder the size of a chair, the blond teen was enjoying a high roasted meal on a stick as the remains of a blue flame calmly went out in a campfire the boy had obviously produced.

"Hey…" He looked towards his guest and waved the stick slightly, his mouth half-full of food. "You want any?" Sitting across from him was the charred remains of the large bird's head, "squawking" out in agony. "You sure? It's poultry?" he waved it once more. There was no response. "Aren't you things supposed to be cannibals or something?"

…

"Fine, more for me then." He proceeded in taking more bites until nothing was left but the stick. Wiping his mouth with his sleeves, the boy picked up his belongings and started back on his way, waving bye to his "companion". "Don't stay out for too long, I hear monsters roam around at night."

He whistled a smooth tune as he carried along his way. Looking to the sky, he could tell it was maybe around 5 or 6 P.M. now. Night would be approaching fast soon, and there were indeed bad mobs out at night. The last thing he needed to run into was an undead archer.

Then, something inside his bag began to beep and shake, obviously intending to be noticed and attended to. His interest piqued, he set the bag down from his back and searched around inside before pulling out a glowing crystal shard. The shard held six distinctive colors at its six edges while it glowed a bright white from inside. It was shaking faintly. His eyes narrowed.

"So there is a shard here in Planeptune that hasn't been found yet, huh?" he looked around, ensuring no humans were present during the revelation. He smiled. "Looks like it is my lucky day. Not only will I get information on Mr. Ringo, but I'll also come out with a Shard, this is incredible. Maybe with this find, Lady Black Heart will promote me to her personal guard." He smirked to himself. _Yes, a shard would be an amazing find. Not only would it give Lady Black Heart more of an edge against the other CPUs, but another shard means Cultrizer will be that much further from completing a complete Share Crystal. As long as that can be attained, then it is all worth it if any CPU besides Lady Purple Heart have it in their possession. The more the merrier._

Still, the thought haunted him. Even if he did have a shard, that didn't mean the crystal couldn't be made whole. All it would take would be six Share Shards for a complete Share Crystal to be made, and there were still more than enough hiding out there to complete one. _Especially when Cultrizer already has their hands on four…_ To think that right at this moment, they had people out there looking for them too. It made him shake. _Anyone working for Cultrizer is an enemy of Gamindustry._

With a shake of his head, he took more looks around before deciding on his course.

"Mr. Ringo is important, but this shard take priority over everything. I have to find it before someone else does."

Author's Note: So another original character, admittedly, this one is not really my own, but he will still have an important role in the story along with two other OC's not by me, eventually when the time is right for them to come in. His name won't be mentioned for a while, so please forgive the excessive use of the secondary terms. :(

Also, something I've been wanting to do. Taking a look at Victory II, there are a lot of things I want to incorporate later on in the story, but one thing I want to get in rather soon (at least by 20) is Adult Neptune. I figure she could be some sort of time traveler from the Megadimension, this is Neptunia after all. Anyway, I'd love it if you guys could give some form of suggestions on how I could introduce her in, it'd also allow me to build more on the concept of the whole overarching plot of the story as we go along. I plan on following the similar formula the Neptunia games pretty much deliver, just bringing in one CPU at a time so I can practice on their characters little by little.


	14. Chapter 14

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Evening – Somewhere in Planeptune Fields – April 26, XX18)

The mysterious purple-eyed blond walked towards a large crack in a steep cliff that climbed high into the sky. He stopped short-ways of entering, looking up at the large dark path ahead of him, seeing small signs of activity inside. His eye narrowed. "Seems this is the place." He slipped the shining shard he was holding securely into a pouch on his hip before sealing it shut and turning forward to face the darkness. He retrieved his tablet and opened up the map app. On its surface, it displayed a name. "The Slepnir Ravine, huh?" He looked behind him, then forward. "Guess I'll go take this Share Shard off of Planeptune's hands."

The boy pushed his way forward, easily setting sapphire flame to anything that tried to challenge him. The further he walked, the darker it became. Far ahead, he could see tunnels that seemed to have a strange light coming from them, but one easily stood out, having a more intense shine than the rest. He blinked twice, then set foot to the tunnel.

A feeling of claustrophobia began to slowly descend upon the youth, feeling the darkness behind him creeping up on him and closing in like a choke hold. The feeling of death was here, something bad happened in this dungeon, and the boy almost felt sorry.

The light started becoming brighter, the shard in its pouch vibrating stronger with every step down, alerting him that his priority objective was indeed here. "Who would have thought the Slepnir Ravine held a Share Shard?" Finally, the light became blinding. Lifting a hand to shield his one good eye, he stepped foot and when he sensed that the brightness had come down, he slowly and cautiously opened his eye and let his hand down. Before him was what seemed to be some form of an ancient floating city.

He looked around finding it to look very similar to some kind of ruin in the sky, but the fact he was far underground made him question the nature of this place. Then he narrowed his eye. "It has to be the power of the Share Shard."

Looking ahead, he saw a long narrow bridge that extended towards the closest floating structure, and he set foot to it. He casually crossed the threshold and upon entering its domain, took a look around. He could see signs of people being here, some sort of puzzle had been solved, switches had been triggered, and there was water flowing into an intended area.

"So, people have been here..." He looked around again, taking in his surrounding more closely. "How long ago, can't quite tell. In a place like this, it's impossible to say how long these mechanisms can go on or if they are just stuck like this after having been traversed." He looked to the pouch containing the shaking shard on his hip. His eye narrowed. "But the fact that this shard is still active means that the people who went through this hell have perished, and I can only wish them peace." He closed his eye in sorrow and bowed his head before deciding to continue on the path the previous travelers left for him.

Seeing trial after harsh trial overcome, he couldn't help but feel that a small group came here, not something part of an organization. Someone was desperate for what lied here, and the thought that they perished was not something that set well with the boy. He looked far ahead of a wide gap composed of jumping from one section of the wall to another section to be very demanding, but it seemed they made it through. He wondered where they had been felled. With a small shake of his head, he walked towards the wall and shockingly, a strong burst of fire came from both of his palms which were at his sides, sending him into a high sort of flying jump, to which he easily grabbed hold of the vines and took another jump, another burst of blue flame erupting from his hands and he quickly overcame the large gap. He landed soundly on his feet without appearing to have felt it, and he measly brushed off his shoulders.

"Heh. I have to say, if those people didn't already overcome the horrors this place had in store, I wouldn't just be waltzing through this." The blond youth continued on his way forward. Coming upon a clear walk way, another bridge of some form, leading straight towards a larger structure which climbed upwards like some kind of inverted spiral. It fit the theme of its ancient vibe, trails of vines hanging down from its sides. The boy's purple eye trailed a water fall that fell from somewhere on the building out of view, watching it descend into the shining abyss far below.

He leaned over slightly to take a better look at the shining void. A whistle came from him.

"Long fall."

He straightened his posture and pushed his hair back a bit to keep it from covering his one good eye.

"Wouldn't want to wind up falling, now would I?"

He pressed forward and after a long walk, he entered a sort of center chamber. The room was at the base of the spiral building, octagonal in shape. The room circled around the center which had a lone platform standing on it, four torches positioned like compass ends, three out of the four lit. The boy turned to his right to see the door that direction had been opened; then he looked leftwards to find the same result. Turning straight, only the door directly across the room was left untouched.

"Seems I'll be the one getting the prize here." A smile came across his face. "Lady Black Heart will be pleased with me." He marched forward, then his foot hit something. Eyebrows shot up and he took a look down. "Ugh!"

Before him was a large brown bag filled with supplies. He blinked rapidly in question, then slowly knelt down and cautiously opened the bag. Inside, he looked to see a clean pot and pan, various living supplies, and camping equipment. His brows furrowed in concern and question. He hesitated, but slowly, he reached in and pulled out a singular large red cloth. He lifted it up, turning it slightly to see the rest of it.

The boy dropped it back into the bag and stood up, his brows furrowed. "Whoever came here did it recently. Which means that they are still here." His eye went from one door to the other. "The question is, where are they?" He turned back to the bag. His mouth slanted, clearly displeased at the sudden realization that he wasn't alone in here. "Whoever they are could be dangerous." He stood up, gripping and releasing his fists, traces of blue embers emanating from his palms. "To think I almost felt sorry for them. Whatever their intentions, if they are planning on seizing that Share Shard, they better think again." He turned to the bag, opening his palm to it and then he froze.

He stared at the bag, then sighed heavily, letting his hand fall. "I'm not a criminal..." He looked towards the door with a glare. "But I am a Lastation Elite. That Shard is mine, and if they plan on getting in my way, then I'll be left with no choice but to take them down."

With a nod, he walked forth and around the risen platform hosting the four torches. He approached the unopened limestone door and rested a firm palm against it. It was strong, too strong to break through. The boy turned around and looked at the torches. What did they signify, what was the puzzle to opening this door. The other three were lit with a bright flame, and the door they seemed to represent was open. The only torch not lit up had a closed door, obviously the door that lead further into this dungeon. Was all he had to do light it, if so, then that would be too easy. Something else had to be in store for opening this door. It had to be a switch or a mechanism that needed to be pulled.

He brought a thoughtful finger to his chin and tapped it a couple of times, then he looked towards his right, towards the left door of the entrance's walkway. His eyes narrowed, and he set foot to it.

He quickly traversed forward and met way with a couple of fresh monster corpses. He knelt down and examined the fatal inflictions dealt upon their carcasses. He could see clean cuts. A sword user was here, and a very skilled one at that. It had him concerned, but the lack of noise almost put him at an unease. This place was dead silent except for the faint traces of water falling in the far distance.

"I do wonder who would wander down here, surely they must have had a purpose? If it was just a treasure hunter, they wouldn't possess such skill to quickly and cleanly fell these beasts." A disturbing thought came to his mind. "No… it can't be..." He looked forward with an almost deathly glare. "Cultrizer must have sent agents here."

He stood up.

"Well then, if that does turn out to be the case, I'll show no mercy." He looked forward, seeing another room at the end of the open corridor he was in. He took off into a run, quickly going past the small numbers of monster corpses left in his way.

The boy could see every room had a unique trial to it, and they had all been solved, a room involving timed switches over numerous gaps, a larger one higher up that revolved around a spinning platform, and he now came upon a room that hosted a flat flooring, but it only went so far. He came to a stop and looked ahead almost disgusted by what he saw. Most of the room was nothing more than a very large gap, with the remains of columns hanging from a tattered ceiling. The columns were irregularly placed at best, and vines were all along their sides.

"Damn."

His eyes trailed to the end of the long room to see another flooring up ahead.

"Hmm..."

Looking around carefully, he found a patch of vines along the wall next to him going high enough to give him air to jump to the first column.

"So, I just have to jump from one to another, huh?" He walked towards the ledge and carefully peered over it. "Ooh." He grimaced audibly. "That is not a jump you want to miss though." He looked back to the vines. "Oh well."

He walked to the vines and grabbed hold of them, quickly climbing up. When he reached a point he felt most confident in jumping, he made a powerful leap and easily made it to the first column. He cemented himself right away and then jumped towards the next column. Quickly, he went to the next and then the next before he was within jumping distance of the floor. With a grunt, he flew towards the solid ground before landing hard against it.

"Damn." He stood up and brushed the sleeves of his hoodie before looking towards another open door. "Hm." A smirk. He began walking forward when something suddenly caught his eye. He stopped and slowly turned to his far right, and his sights centered on a particular object, something that stood out from the rest of his surroundings. The blond's eye furrowed in confusion and he carefully approached it. "What… is this?"

Sitting against the ground was a lone large bright red cloth. Wet stains were evident on it. The boy blinked as he knelt down and looked at it closer. Looking around it, clear signs of struggle were present. Whoever was here were no longer present, and haven't been for a good while now. Looking back to the cloth, he then turned his attention to the ledge. His eye drooped slightly in sympathy as he later looked down.

 _So… this is what happened, huh? Someone here fell to their death… and a comrade had to watch._

He stood up, looking towards the shining abyss before bowing his head briefly and turning around. He walked towards the door and entered, seeing another open corridor. It was topped with a flat ceiling being held up by wide columns that were spaced close enough that no one would be able to squeeze between them. Ahead of him was an intersection that split into three paths: straight, left, and right. Only the right door had been opened, which meant whoever was still here had pressed onwards. The boy walked forward cautiously, keeping his eye towards the visible opened door. As he passed the corner of the intersection, he stopped, his eyes widened.

On the column in front of him was a blood stain. He stood in shock, seeing that the column had suffered some kind of brunt trauma where the blood sat dead still. Seeing small trails had gone down and stopped, he could only assume that the infliction had happened some time ago, maybe even by some hours, five at the least. He turned to look at the entrance way he came from to find nothing had changed, then he turned back to the blood. He could only assume the person left behind had gotten injured in a fight against something. Looking around, there was not a single corpse.

His only assumption was that whatever happened here must have carried into some kind of chase that lead through that door. His teeth grit slightly and he stared at the door, fists tightening. "Alright, let's find out who _else_ is here too."

The blond walked forward with a strong purpose and entered into a room. His eyes widened.

A room hosting a large gap along its wide right side was before him, the only flooring before him ran along the left side of the room against the wall, extending by 10 feet, and luckily, it connected to the only other door on the opposite side of the room against the left wall, however, it was closed shut. He looked to his right to see two floating platforms at around 10 square feet were present, and far from one another and the floor he was standing on. Reaching them would be impossible, but what was more unnerving was the mere absence of the person who entered here.

There were no bodies or a single living soul in the room, it was completely deserted. He figured that if the door ahead was closed, then the person who had come here would be in this room; there were no other exits but the entryway behind him. That person was also injured, so they wouldn't have been able to make it across that gap so easily unless this all happened further back in time than he thought. His eye furrowed and he looked down. _No, the blood is too fresh. It had been there for at least a couple of hours now. That bag I saw looked like it had been set down for quite longer than that. It's impossible to say, but whoever was here must have went through the right door of that big room with the torches._ If that were the case, then that person or people wouldn't have been through here.

He may have been wasting his time, but a Share Shard was here, and he needed to get a hold of it before an agent of Cultrizer or Planeptune did. He had to. The risk was too great.

"And in order to reach that Shard, I'll have to play by this dungeon's rules..."

The boy looked towards the roof to see above the floating platforms were circular holes. His head tilted. "So basically I must get on the platforms by falling onto them from above. Peh..." He shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Foolish designers… Though, this place looks ancient. Back then, I wasn't around." He walked towards the end of the flooring before breaking off into a sprint. He ran fast and then leaped off the ledge. Smiling widely, he sent his hands down to the abyss and fired off a burst of flame, shooting him higher into the air. He landed squarely on the platform and stood up proudly, smiling to himself. "Heh, gotcha."

He peered up into the circular hole, and a surprise awaited him. Darkness was present inside, and from the looks of things, it went high up. It was like a vent, dark, grayish, and humid it seemed. He shook his head.

"That is too high to reach, I wouldn't make up there."

He looked around trying to find a switch or anything he needed to pull to open that door. The other platform was also empty. It was higher than the one he was standing on, actually, it seemed to be slowly rising. He blinked, confused by why that platform was rising. He turned towards the ground he jumped from to see that it was rising slowly as well. His eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" He looked towards the ground he was standing on. "They aren't rising, I'm sinking!" He took off towards the solid flooring, finding it to be no further away than his first jumping onto this platform. He easily reached it and slid a foot, turning around as he did so, using a hand to stop himself. He looked to see the platform rise back to its initial higher position rather quickly. He stood up, becoming annoyed. "The hell?"

He took another look around, placing his hands onto his hips. He turned from one platform to the other, then focused his gaze onto the ground.

"My only speculation could be that the platforms sink when weight is applied to them. That must mean they are key to opening that door, but the question is, how would they?"

Dungeons were strange indeed, many he had traversed in the past had a gimmick to them, and most often held ways of moving forward that just didn't make any sense, and this one was no exception. The only difference was that this place had no room for error. One mistake and you'd be facing certain death. That must be what happened to the other soul that had left that large red cloth in the last room with the other large gap. He shook his head and began to pace the longer section of the floor.

Minute after minute ticked by, but not a solution came to his mind. He always took glances towards the floating platforms over the abyss. They were suspicious, too suspicious to not act in any way towards getting past this room. Then, he stopped and turned towards the platform furthest from the entryway of the room. He stared at it before an idea came to his mind.

"Maybe there might be something along that wall on the other side of the gap!" He ran to the entrance of the room and bolted for the platform. He leaped and gave himself an extra kick of air with a small burst of fire. Landing against the platform, he ran towards the next one and leaped. Limbs flailing, he came upon it and landed hard, dust kicking up from the solid ground. He sighed greatly in relief that he hadn't fell and looked around. But, something was amiss. He could see the markings and cracks in the cube-built walls slowly going down. He turned towards the platform to see that it was going lower, as well as the floor. "So this platform goes up, huh? Interesting."

He looked up to see the dark circular hole coming towards him, and it appeared carved lines were in the walls, and upon closer look, they became more like a designed ladder of sorts.

"Wow… so I've got to go up _there_ , huh?" A smirk came. "Alright then, I'm up for your little challenge."

The platform rose until he was within arm's reach of the carved spaces in the walls. Easily fitting his fingers in the first and foremost gap, he made a firm grip and pulled himself up. He then reached up and went higher in until he was able to put his shoes into the gaps and properly ascend the long tunnel. He climbed higher and higher and things began to become pitch black. He kept his eye forward though and soon began to see a faint glow. It was orange and redish, it must have been a torch that was lit somewhere in the room he was approaching. And he soon discovered that was indeed what was before him.

He pulled himself up to the surface and stood up and walked away from the hole. A dark room was before him with only one light source, the flame resting on a golden metal torch some steps away from him. Otherwise, the room appeared to be quite dark. Small glints of reflections of the flame's light could be seen on what he presumed to be metallic surfaces. He looked to the fire. "Must be magical to stay bright for all these years. Nitor I think… Maybe."

He walked towards it and stopped. Taking a look around, things appeared to be undisturbed and troubling. He wondered what could be waiting in that darkness, but hearing no sounds, he figured he was the only soul present in this area. Then a sigh escaped his lips, and a hand came upon his hair, his expression full of discontent.

"This is perfect. I have to solve a puzzle to solve a puzzle..." He shook his head before looking forward. "Oh well, it is what it is, so guess I'll get to work."


	15. Chapter 15

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Time Unknown – Slepnir Ravine – April 26, XX18)

A groan sounded up. Ruffling of clothes could be heard. A brown haired girl sat up looking awfully exhausted, her eyes half way open with an evident amount of pain. She lifted up her right hand to her head, feeling it to be warmer than usual and strange. She touched the right side of her forehead and felt a sticky substance against her finger tips. Pulling away slowly, she could see faint traces of red on her fingers through the darkness all around her.

At second glance, she noticed she was in an area she found no recognition in, and was sitting on a pile of rags and tattered cloth. She snatched her hands up and crawled back, bumping loudly into steel wire frames, a corner. "What the hell?!"

The girl's eyes widened upon seeing what was blocking her. She then looked all around her to find herself trapped in a small steel cage, one very similar to an ape's or a large dog's.

"What is this place? Where am I?" She looked around at herself to see she was still clothed in her large blue overcoat, black blouse and shorts. Unfortunately, her qatars had been removed from her person, as well as any form of weaponry she carried on her. Another careful look and she also found her many cellphones had been stripped from her as well. Then she remembered that she wasn't alone. "Marvy." She looked around haphazardly, looking for any sign of the female ninja. "MarvelousAQL!? Answer me if you're here! Marvy!"

A cough came from outside the cage, then a waking moan. "IF?..." Another cough came.

"Marvy!" A smile came to IF's face, a smile of relief. "I'm so glad you're alive. Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm." she said rather hoarsly. IF could hear the girl now sitting up.

"Don't panic, just tell me what you see."

The orange haired girl groggily looked around, seeing steel wires all around her. "I… see a bunch of metal. Am I in a cage?"

"Yeah..." IF answered. "We're both in cages. We have to find a way to get out of this mess."

"But… how did we get here?" Marvelous crawled to what she presumed was the front of the cage and tried to push it open, but to no avail. Her eyes furrowed and she sat back, lifting a foot up to start kicking at it. A loud rattle came with the bang of her foot knocking hard against the cage door, but it did not open. She kicked at it again and again with only the same result. She shook her head. "It's no use..."

"Damn." IF scooted herself to the door and began feeling around for a lock. Sure enough, she found one, at the middle right end of the cage opening, locking her securely inside. "I'm locked in too." She began to fiddle with it, trying to sneak her index fingernail into the slot, but finding it too scratchy to even try. "Damn it." She sat back and gave her own door a good kick. A groan escaped her lips as she now turned and lied back against it, letting her head fall back as she did so.

MarvelousAQL brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, sinking her head in between herself. "What are we supposed to do now?" Her eyes drooped sadly. "Fuuin… he's..." She didn't even want to think about it, the last moment she saw of him, just falling down to the white void. Her lips quivered silently.

IF only looked down in contemplation, but she could feel Marvelous beginning to break down. "Hey… don't lose yourself, okay?" IF turned her head towards her. "I need you to be with me, we need to make it out of here, alright?"

The other girl gave no kind of response, only a sniffle was heard. IF could tell the ninja was struggling with her feelings. "Fuuin..." she said, catching IF's ear. "He… he was the only other person that was here that could have done anything… and I let him die."

IF could hear a fist slam against the rags of her companion's cage.

"I let him fall to his death, because I wasn't fast enough. I… I didn't want to let go, but-"

"Marvy, I know it's hard, but-"

"I promised myself, I told myself a promise!" Marvelous shook as she looked down, eyes closed, small tears slowly coming from the edges of her eyes. "I-… I promised myself I wouldn't lose another comrade… But-"

"It is not your fault, Marvy! Can't you see that?" IF crawled as close as she could to her friend, feeling that were separated by at least a meter or two. "There was nothing you could have done, the ground was falling! If you continued on, you would have fell along with him, do you think he would have wanted that-"

"No, I don't!" MarvelousAQL gave a loud sniffle before a couple of audible sobs escaped her person. IF opened her mouth to speak, but found herself at a loss for words, so she just let her head turn to the ground next to her. "He would not have… wanted me to-get hurt. All he wanted to do was get what was here..."

IF only let her head come back up. "What was so important he needed to get that he would put you in harm's way to get there?"

"I don't know..." Marvelous shook her head side to side, lifting a hand to wipe away a tear from her cheek. "He wouldn't say, but mark my words, I'm going to get it so I'll have something to remember him by, so that his death won't have been in vain." _Just like my other two dead friends…_

"He wouldn't say?" IF said, venom tracing her tone. "Why not? Don't you think that's suspicious? Why wouldn't he tell you what he was after?"

"I don't know, IF, okay?" Marvelous was now looking her friend's direction. "I-" A sigh and a shake of her head. "I just don't know..."

"The boy was suspicious from the moment I heard of him, I told you hanging around him would do you no good. Now look at where we are. Trapped, in a dark, danky place and we have no idea where we are. He was not good news in the slightest, he's got a fishy agenda, I can feel it, and whatever it is, I don't think it has any good news for Planeptune, do you really want to help someone who may want to bring our home evil-"

"Please." MarvelousAQL sadly spoke up. "Please don't talk about him like that." The ninja turned her gaze down to the ground, slowly closing her eyes. "He wasn't a bad person… he was just… stuck is all."

"Not a bad person?" IF asked. "Are you sure? Did he tell you anything, a secret, huh? Something you can't share with me? Come on, you can trust me, I want to believe the kid was a good person, but all of my thoughts and assumptions just trail back to bad news, so please, tell me-"

"No, he said nothing!" Marvelous screamed. IF's eyes widened, this was the first she'd heard the girl cry out like that. Maybe she was pushing too hard, or maybe she was just angry about this situation and was taking it out on her? She didn't know, but IF was sure she was losing her cool, and that just wasn't something she did. Carefully, the brunette breathed in and let out a big exhale, trying to calm herself. Her body was tense, her head was hot, she needed to cool herself off. "He was too afraid to say anything..."

IF only breathed in and out audibly, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Marvy. I didn't mean to push like that." IF shook her head. "We can talk about this later, we need to find a way out of here."

MarvelousAQL looked towards her companion before her eyes blinked towards the cage door. With a single nod, she crawled towards it and began trying to push it open again. Both girls worked and worked, but nothing seemed to heed any progress. Then, a door opened, a door somewhere out of sight, but the sound was loud and clear, and both girls froze in their places.

Audible footsteps could be heard pattering in the darkness, and two strange humanoid shadows with large tails at their backsides could be seen coming in, carrying some kind of equipment. The sounds of their feet carried multiple hard taps, almost like claws were hitting the floor. They were strong and resolute, and the two girls could see their two silhouettes moving through the darkness, putting some kind of equipment down against a stone slab table. A chitter was sounded from one of the creatures, and then they could see its long head turn towards them.

MarvelousAQL crawled backwards to the end of her cage as IF just furrowed her brows at it. The creature gave a brief call before approaching the cages, then it landed a firm hand against the roof of IF's prison. Long black claws around an inch long extended from its four fingers and thumb, curving like blades. A large reptilian stood at the cage, looking at her with only one side of its long lizard-like head, one red, toad like eye blinking and glaring at her menacingly. IF could see leather armor covering the monster across its shoulders and over its torso and down to its stomach. A large cleaver rested on a belt against its waist, along side smaller cutting tools and a crossbow hanging on the backside loosely.

The brunette gulped, she too retreating to the back of the cage. The reptile opened its mouth with a small hiss, a long thin sharp tongue rolling out as it yawned before it straightened its posture and walked over to her friend's cage, taking a close look at her. IF looked down.

"That's right… we were surprise attacked by a couple of monsters..." She turned to Marvelous to see her hugging her legs against her body, watching the monster with wide eyes as it began to turn away, walking back into the darkness all around them. She could hear a brief deep sigh come from MarvelousAQL, and a pant. IF sat back against the cage, hearing the sound of sharp objects and metal being used across the room, things falling. Her eyes drooped almost empty of life. "Damn it all..."

"We're going to die… aren't we?" Marvelous asked.

IF's eyes rolled over to her before she closed them. "Can't say for sure… We will for sure if we just give in to our fate. We have a chance if we fight."

"How?" Marvelous looked down. "We are unarmed, and they captured us when we had the means to fight back." A groan came from her, lifting a hand up and feeling the back of her head. A sting came, and MarvelousAQL winced audibly, pulling her hand away. "What can we do?"

"I..." IF looked up, wishing she wasn't in this situation. "I don't know, Marvy, but we can't just give up. Okay? We will get out, or die trying, understand?"

MarvelousAQL sat against the end of her cage, looking down in sorrow. "I wish Fuuin was here..." IF only looked away. She didn't know the boy as well as her friend apparently did, she wasn't so sure why she cared about him so much, but if MarvelousAQL could somehow depend on that weakling, then she too wished he was at least around. That would increase their odds of surviving and escaping, even if only by a little.

"I'm here..." IF said softly, then she turned to Marvelous. "I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, alright?"

MarvelousAQL only looked up to her before a small smile came, the first she'd made in a while. "I'll promise the same to you..."

IF smiled at her. "Thanks." She then turned her eyes towards the two reptilians, watching one of them begin to stoke a fire in a hole in the wall. She could see a large pot hanging over the now glowing embers. They planned to eat them both it seemed. If that were the case, they had a couple of hours at best to get out.

"Hey, IF?"

"Hmm?" the girl answered.

MarvelousAQL looked towards the floor. "I'm sorry… about snapping a second ago… I just don't want to hear someone I like talking about a friend of mine that way..."

IF looked down.

"He's gone now, you know? The least you could do for him is..." Marvelous closed her eyes. "Show some form of respect for him…"

"I… guess I can do that." IF said. "For you, though… alright?"

Marvelous smiled slightly. "I'm sure if you could have had a chance to know him, you'd see he wasn't a bad person. He was just… in a bad situation is all."

IF only looked towards the now growing fire, hearing it begin to start popping, flames dancing around the base of the pot as one of the reptilians carried a large pale of water to it.

"He said things about dying a lot. Like he was being forced to find whatever it was he needed or "they" would have his head."

"So there was more to the situation than I thought? He was being threatened with death?" IF turned towards her. "Well, now we are, Marvy. If we don't find some way to escape this place, we'll be the ones put to death, understand?"

The girl slowly nodded.

IF turned towards the floor, fingers gripping the wires of the cage hard, her teeth gritting in fear of what fate awaited them. She only hoped that some miracle would happen, something that would get them out of this situation. She herself wasn't sure she'd be able to pull through, not unless she armed herself somehow, and with how dark it was, she could barely see anything. She could only hope.

;-;-;

A purple eye looked forward into the darkness, taking in what was before him. The lone figure stood next to a metal torch with a lit flame. He began to walk forward, lifting his right hand up and spawning a sapphire flame above it. The room was lit with a blue glow, chasing away all the darkness surrounding him. He looked and could see nothing but fallen columns around him. The room extended further and he walked forth. He pressed on until he came up to a dead end.

"The fuck?" He looked around and his eye singled on something. The wall in front of him did not meet the floor, there was a gap around an inch wide. He looked to his left and right and saw there was a large lever to his right, hooked against the wall. He strolled over to it and grabbed a hold of it with his left hand before giving it a pull. The lever only budged down slightly before jerking to a stop. A smirk came. He relaxed his pull before putting his elbow upwards and pushing it down hard.

He could hear the cranks in the foundation turning loudly, and then a quake came. He released the lever and turned to the wall to see it slowly rising, dust and crust falling from its shaky form. As the wall rose, he knelt down and looked under to see pitch black darkness. He waved his flame forward to cast some light and far ahead on the opposite side of the rising wall was a stone cube, half the size of what seemed to make the foundation of this place. There were also small piles of rubble underneath, telling him something important.

"This wall is going to come back down, and it won't stop. I've got one chance to pull this off, otherwise, anything under it is going to be squished or grounded down to dust."

The blond stood up and watched the wall climb and climb. By now it was over his head, but he stood still and watched as it began to ascend into the ceiling. It continued to go higher until it was at least three meters above his head, then it stopped for only a second before it began to descend around twice the speed it rose. Cranks could be heard clattering and hitting one another as it descended with an audible shake. Finally, it came to a solid stop, resting one inch off the ground. The boy's eye narrowed.

"A minute is all I get, huh?" He looked up. "Damn, you people expect a lot, don't you, assholes..."

He prepared himself, taking off the bag he was carrying on his shoulder and setting it down beside him. He walked to the lever and gave it another crank. Again, the same routine repeated, but this time, the boy ran to where he was standing and got on all fours. As soon as he could, he ventured forth, crawling towards the opposite end. As the roof allowed more room, he slowly got to his feet and increased his speed. Finally, he reached the end and stood at the cube. With a quick look around, he saw there was no lever on this side, meaning it was now or never. He pressed his hands against the stone, snuffing the flame out and began to push hard. He struggled, his eye widened in effort before he finally felt it begin to move. With great strain, he slowly pushed it forward and came back under the rising ceiling.

The boy groaned loudly as he pushed the stone block with all of his might, making a slow, but steady progression. He knew that if he stopped for even a second, he'd be dead. He was barely halfway across, he just needed to keep up the pressure.

"Fuck me!"

He planted his left shoulder against the stone and pushed harder. His speed seemed to increase slightly, but he was using much more energy. It'd be worth it in the end, he needed this stone for something, he was sure of it. Then, a loud clank was heard, and his eye widened. He could hear the ceiling beginning its descent, he didn't have much time left.

Desperately, he pushed and pushed, almost yelling. Dust was beginning to fall on him, he could hear the tons of weight approaching him. "Damnit!" He pushed harder. His eye furrowed furiously, sweat dripped off of his chin. Screaming, he pushed and pushed until the cube was just out of harm's way. Instantly, he dropped down and rolled to the side and quickly crawled out from under the falling ceiling, practically feeling it breathe against him. Just as his foot came out, he heard the familiar and loud noise of the deadweight dropping to a stop.

He panted and shook, his eye wide with exhaustion. He rolled over and lied onto his back, closing his eye and taking a small time to recover his strength. After a minute, he looked towards the block. "You couldn't have come with wheels?!"

He brought up his knees and put a hand to one of them, pushing himself up and taking another look around. He looked back towards the entry way and could see the hole he emerged from some small distance away. But he saw no sign of the other hole. Shaking his head, he walked forwards, lighting a flame in his palm and taking a careful look at his surrounding. A lone wall stood before him, and he pressed his palm against it. It was rock solid.

The boy turned around to see another torch was unlit, mirroring the position of the golden torch near the entry hole. He then huffed and walked to the torch, giving it a blue flame. The wood set flame and a loud noise sounded. The boy smirked as he saw the wall before him sink into the ground and the second hole made itself known. He nodded to himself and looked down.

"I guess I have to send this cube down there."

With that in mind, he gave himself a break and timely pushed it towards the hole. Since he was under no rush, he didn't need to needlessly tire himself out more to push this heavy object forward. Soon enough, he reached the hole and pushed the cube over the edge. He peered over and watched as it fell down, flipping slowly before it very audibly slammed against the first floating platform in the room under him. It only flipped to land on its side once, staying resolute on the square platform and seeing it sink down further. He nodded to himself and walked towards the first hole and climbing down it.

Cautiously, he approached the end of the tunnel and took a careful observation at the distance he'd need to fall. It was around a one story drop. With a deep breath, he let go and watched as he quickly approached the platform. He painfully landed onto his feet, feeling a harm-filled jitter crawl up and through his body. He winced and shook it off. Now his platform was rising again, and he knew he'd need to make a big jump to reach the ground in front of him. The other platform was too low now to use to get back to the ground closer to it, so he'd have to go for the big leap.

He prepared himself, judging the distance to his height upwards. If he went too high, he'd have no room for jumping, but if he was too low, he wouldn't make it, it had to be just right. His teeth grit nervously.

"Well, there's no time like now!"

He took off into a sprint, running full speed, quickly approaching the ledge. He kicked off with one foot against the very edge of the platform and shot into the air, flying towards the solid flooring far ahead. With flailing arms, he barely made it, landing hard against the ground and with a slight skid. The boy almost fell backwards, but he was able to fire off a burst of flame to balance himself forward. Quickly, he made another jump and fell against the hard limestone floor, panting all the while to catch his breath.

"Hah… hah… I hate this place so damn much!"

Slowly, he rose to his feet and looked towards the closed door of the room. A loud sound was heard, like a mechanism had been pulled somewhere off in the distance, and slowly, the door parted, two halves going into the walls. The boy stood up and walked forward, seeing a towering open room, a fallen apart spiral stair case leading against the circle walls all the way to a lone platform at the top of the room.

"It never stops, does it?" With a shake of his head, he began forward.


	16. Chapter 16

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Time Unknown – Slepnir Ravine – April XX, XX18)

A mad wind rushed by, blowing straight blond hair briskly. The mysterious blond draped in a gray hoodie stuffed his hands into his pockets, glaring towards the sky of the large spiraling staircase. The share shard inside of his pouch was still shaking, signifying his high priority objective was present somewhere inside of this insane death palace. His teeth almost gritted angrily. Slowly, he retracted his hands out of his jacket pockets and turned towards the entrance of the stair well. Cautiously, he began his approach.

A large breakage sounded underneath him, quickly earning his attention. With haste, the boy jumped back to see the cube he stepped upon was now falling underneath the floor and down into the void far below him. His eye twitched in annoyance. "Damn, that could have been it." A defiant puff of air blew from his nostrils. The boy flatly walked to the side and around it when the ground once again shook and loosened itself from the floor. He took a step back and watched it plummet further and further down.

He lifted his chin up angrily, eying the falling stone with sheer hatred before he traced forwards at the steps. Seeing as the traps and everything were now upon him, it was evident the people who had left that bag so far behind him were not present in this area, they had to have died in the last room.

"No bodies were up in that dark room, and now there are traps fucking everywhere." His teeth showed themselves slightly as his eye narrowed in anger and resentment. "If this keeps up, I'll be lucky to come out of here with a few broken bones."

Once again, he tried walking around the now larger gap, but the result was the same. It seemed whenever he tried to leave the doorway, the floor would just fall underneath his feet. Was the entire room this way? He looked towards the floor with a shaking eye before he growled loudly. Gripping fists, the youth began a sprint for the stairway, leaping over the large gap the falling cubes had created. Upon landing, the floor began to fall from its foundation. The boy kept running forward more and more, every cube he stepped foot on becoming a descent to hell.

The stairs came closer and closer with each passing second and with a great leap, he landed squarely on the first step. A small cloud of dust rose around his sudden impact against solid ground, and he slowly rose to stand straight up. He twisted his body around halfway to see the last of the floor he ran upon quickly vanishing into the void far below. While there was plenty of floor to get back to the door should this be a dead end, he didn't want to waste what was left of it unless it was absolutely necessary.

A growl sounded forth from his lower body, prompting him to lift a hand up to his stomach. He could feel how dry his mouth had become, he was parched. He reached for the bag hanging over his shoulder and dug around for anything to drink. A smile came to his face and he pulled out a bottle of water, it may have been half full, but it was a much better sight than not having any at all.

He quickly opened it up and guzzled it all down like a drain. Feeling satisfied with his drink, he tossed the bottle over the side and grabbed the hemp strings around the opening of his pack, pulling them tight and closing it shut. With a strong pull, he slung it over his side and let it hang from his back. Then he rose his eyes upwards, looking ahead of him. A long climb awaited him apparently.

He brought his hands to his hips and popped a few kinks in his neck before circling his shoulders and beginning his ascent upwards. Step after step just came his way, and he could see the lines of the cubes forming the walls moving past him and downward at a steady speed. This continued on for a couple of minutes until he came to his first gap in the path. A long jump now lied before him. The boy blinked at it before taking another look behind him. Everything appeared normal. Slowly, he walked back downwards until he felt he had enough distance, then the blond set off into a sprint, running as fast as he could until he reached the ledge, then he took a leap.

He landed with a loud thud onto the stone stair, but then it crumbled underneath him!

"Whoa!"

The boy immediately snatched hold of the stable ground in front of him and now hanged by his right arm. He swayed slowly in place side to side, looking down to see the stone rubble fall against the floor three stories below him, exploding into pieces. The purple-eyed youth swallowed hard before reaching up with his other arm and grabbing onto the ledge, proceeding to pull himself up and onto his feet.

"I… could have died just then." He looked back over the ledge only to sigh through his teeth at the sight of the drop he could have had. "I'm glad I was so thoroughly trained." He then turned around and resumed his ascent up the stairs.

Like the rest of this dungeon, he only had to keep a look out for the ground trying to kill him. Several jumps were approached and over came, he once had to keep his momentum and speed to jump over multiple gaps. He figured that the place was just falling apart, it was ancient after all.

With enough effort, he finally reached the highest point of his climb. Bright light shined in glorious rays from the carved spaces in the dome ceiling as the boy had his eyes set on a large silver crystal switch sitting on the lone platform he could see from the bottom of the room. A narrow bridge the width of a small log was the only thing connecting his path to it, there was no way he could hope to make the jump towards it. Gulping, he cautiously stuck one foot out and tapped his shoe against the crossing softly. He began to tap it, testing it to see whether or not it too would just crumble underneath him. He was expecting it to pull it on him sooner or later down the line, but at this spot, it seemed strong and stable.

Looking forward with resolve, he began to balance his way across it like a tightrope, extending both arms out evenly for further control and the youth slowly made progress. _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, I'm almost fucking speechless._ The sight of the ground so far down below him was something he couldn't avoid to look at now, it looked like he was ten or more stories off the bottom ground, if he fell, the cubes would not need to loose themselves from the floor to kill him, he'd already be dead.

A bead of sweat slowly rolled down his cheek, his eye darting from the crossing to the platform nearing to him, a little too slowly for his personal taste. Like a paranoid scientist, he firmly tested every step before committing to it and by his surprise, he made it to the platform without one small grain falling from the crossing. An honest smile came over his features before he silently pumped his fist. He grinned a teethy one in victory and approached the switch, then a scene caught his eye from the corner of his eyesight.

He turned to one of the windows of the dome to see more of the structure of the upside down spiral. He could see a lone path that stood out, going into a squarish extension of the second highest base. It was intriguing to say the least, then movement caught his eye. He could see a green figure moving on that path, he couldn't make out what it was due to its distance, but he now knew he was not alone here. The creature walked as if it had lived here its entire life. He could tell it was armed too, and with that, deemed it to be an enemy.

"That must be a monster that resides in this place, could it be a guardian of the Shard or is it just living here?"

His focus then came upon the switch beside him. His gaze steeled and he lifted a palm to it, raising his chin a little.

"Time to progress forward."

Blue fire gathered before his palm before flying forth and striking the crystal. A loud serene sound triggered, signaling that the switch had been activated and immediately, the entire room shook once. The boy's eyes widened at the sudden quake, and he looked around with a wide eye, trying to discover what was now going on.

His eye widened in pure fear, locking onto the stairwell far in front of him. Cracks were beginning to form upon its surface. The stairs were beginning to crumble, if that were to happen, he'd lose his _only_ way back down. A bead of sweat dropped from his chin. The boy stood still, watching what was happening, he only had so little time to escape.

 _It was a trap? A trap all along!_

His fist gripped.

 _I have to get out of here, I have to get a move on!_

Preparing himself quickly, the blond set off into a screaming sprint, running across the trapeze. Near the middle of the crossing, his foot slipped, the youth flailed his arms wildly to catch himself in vain. His eye looked towards the stairs, fear completely taken over; the stone was already falling apart.

"Damn it!"

A burst of flame shot from his other hand, pushing him back to balance and he set off towards the crumbling path. He leaped towards the remaining ground, and came to a landing, barely making it. He wasted not a second in pushing forward, running fast to keep ahead of the crumbling footing. He could feel the ground under his shoes quickly give way. A gap was coming, he ran faster and made a mad jump. He flew and collided onto the stair and hastily continued. Another gap came and he jumped it as well, and without stopping, he leaped across the following gap and came to a hard landing on another path of stairs.

His eye widened. _I can still hear it all crumbling right behind me! I don't have time!_ He was beginning to pant, his body was getting tired. Grimacing, the boy pushed himself up and ran forward again. The stairs quickly shot past him as he descended faster than he could have hoped to climb up, feeling the shaking of the ground. Another gap was fastly approaching him and he jumped it.

"Ah!"

The blond fell upon his knees, coming into a tuck and roll, descending the stairs without any sense of control. He groaned loudly and threw his arms out, stopping himself. Feeling slightly disoriented, he struggled himself up to his feet with a shake and resumed his run. He was finally nearing the floor. Without a second thought, the boy ran across the cubes of the ground, feeling them come undone from their intended place in design and begin to fall. He quickly traversed them, aiming for the one door in the room and the gap now welcoming it. He leaped one final time and made it across the threshold with a loud slide. He span around and used his left hand to anchor himself to a stop.

He panted loudly, his body heaving up and down with every staggered breath until he fell to his knees. The blond closed his one good eye and got on all fours, trying desperately to catch himself.

 _I was going to die. I was going to seriously die._

The boy closed his eye and gritted his teeth in dismay, shivering in place.

 _I have never had to work_ that _hard to avoid death before…_

He exhaustively lifted his head to watch the remains of the stairs pile inside the room before him, a grand quake with every large load and a loud explosion of rock alongside it. He just watched as it fell upon itself, nothing more than a death trap before him, its only intent to kill him in horrendous fashion. The boy wanted to throw up.

He looked to the ground, clenching his fists, shaking with anger. "I hate this place..." He then slammed a fist down on it. "Fuck this place!"

The boy pushed himself off his hands and sat down on his rear, letting his arms fall into his spread lap. He closed his eye and lied his head back, still panting. His breathing had become regular again, he was just now tired. If there was another room like that, he wasn't sure if this shard was worth the trouble getting.

Then he remembered that bag.

"Others will be coming here soon." His head steadily turned to the pouch on his side, the lone pocket hosting the Share Shard Lastation's very own goddess entrusted him with to use to attain any shards he should come across in Planeptune. "We're not the only ones with these… Planeptune… can not be allowed to gain them… Cultrizer must not have access to them, at all costs..."

A frown came across his face as he finally stopped trying to catch his breath.

"I need to take a small break, if I fall here, I won't be able to even secure it. They'll have that much more access to it after all I've done in this place, and I refuse to let _my_ hard work be their gain." His eye furrowed deeply at the thought. He nor his goddess had no idea how close Cultrizer was to completing the dreadful completion of what these shards composed, but he knew one more Lastation had was one less Cultrizer had. Slowly, he rose to his feet and resumed his path, now backtracking. The large room with the two platforms was quickly passed and he walked into the intersection hall that lead back to the gap room with the columns and vines.

"Oh?"

Before him, the other two previously closed doors of intersection were now open. Cautiously, he rounded the corner and peered into the room across the "entrance". It appeared to be nothing more than a sort of small garden, hosting fresh water and moss all around. He looked behind him and then walked to the pond and kneeling at it. He stuck a finger inside to find it was quite cold, then he looked around, checking to see if any monsters were creeping up on him.

Nothing was around, he was alone, thankfully, so with a smile, he turned to the water and proceeded to dip his head into it. He began to drink up and up to recover precious body water, then he lifted himself up and out with a very satisfied smack.

"That was very much needed!"

He sat onto his rear with a big grin for a little bit, then the boy got two hand fulls of water and splashed it upon his face. He washed away any sweat lingering on his head and wetting his hair slightly before pulling away. With a stand, he hoisted the bag over his shoulder and continued onward. He crossed the intersection, taking a right turn and going into the new room. The room was rather narrow, much like the corridor he crossed; he found it ascended upwards.

The youth walked up the slope and made another curve to his left and through another archway. He now stood in a room occupied by large four legged white spiders, which immediately took notice to him. He looked upon the creatures with surprise before a smirk came across him. The three tarantulas came at him from all sides. Flame spawned in the boy's hands and he lunged forth, firing a blue fire ball upon the front spider. He skidded forward and turned around, pitching the second at another one of the monsters. The first fell cooked upon the ground covered in fire, but the other two each dodged the blast.

Quickly, the monsters dashed for him, screeching loudly at their opponent. The boy propped his feet and somersaulted backwards a good distance before coming to a halting stop on his feet. He clapped his hands together and separated them, showing a large bright blue flame floating in between his palms. The monsters came after him, and he smiled at them. He took in a deep breath and then blew a strong breath into the flame.

Fire streamed forth like a flame thrower, easily coating the two spiders which screamed out in agony before they were quickly consumed and fell limp upon the ground. He straightened himself and turned towards the opposite end of the room. He walked further and found the door opening before him. Looking inside, he could see it extended a good ways forward.

"Okay, where are you leading me now?"

He walked forth until he finally came upon another threshold. The door opened and he now found himself standing at a higher level in the large room with the wide gap and upside down columns, but he was now on the other side of it. A smile came over him.

"So looks like I saved myself a lot of time and energy. Perfect."

He jumped down and continued his back track, and it wasn't long until he found himself inside of the large room with the four torches, all of which were now lit up. He smiled at the sight he saw and turned to see that the door of promise had been opened up. He strolled over towards and inside, he found a large flight of stairs before him, ascending higher into the funnel this foundation seemed to be. With hands in his pockets, he walked upwards.

However, unnoticed by the boy, the shaking of the shard in his pouch was starting to grow weaker and weaker with each step he took.


	17. Chapter 17 - Arc II - Cultrizer

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Time Unknown – Slepnir Ravine – April 26, XX18)

"Aauggh!"

The heavy sounds of water splashed everywhere with an instant and a loud gasp accompanied it as a lone individual shot up straight. He panted loudly, eyes wide and bloodshot as he sat inside thick water about a foot deep. He was clutching his chest with his right hand, squeezing tightly, shaking.

He suddenly froze, giving a brief groan as his eyes clenched shut. He remembered everything.

 _ **An image of an orange haired girl came before him, crying desperately. She was holding onto a hand that belonged to himself.**_

The boy hugged himself, gritting his teeth, leaning forward.

 _ **He could see his grip loosen, he had let go of his only salvation and began a fast plummet.**_

Slowly, the boy lifted his head up. _What happened? Am I dead?_ Cautiously, the boy got to his feet when he suddenly winced loudly, shooting back onto his left knee. "What the?" The purple haired youth looked to his right leg. It was sore, very sore. A small laugh came. "I'm lucky to even be alive right now… But I'm alive at least, and that's what matters." Slowly and carefully, he pushed himself up to stand on his feet and looked around, seeing nothing but utter darkness all around him. Some small form of light was down here, he was able to see the water before him, extending endlessly all around him except directly in the front.

A short ways away was what seemed to be rocky flooring, flat like in nature, funneled forward by cavernous walls.

A sigh escaped his lips. "What have you gotten yourself into now, Fuuin?" A flat smile came forth as he looked towards the solid ground. "I hope Marvy is okay, I'll have to try to get into contact with her when I get out of here."

Fuuin Yokoshima checked himself for any other injuries and to see if he was still properly equipped. He found he still had his Ritan upon his person, and after testing his body to see if anything else was sore or broken, he found only his right leg had received a blunt trauma, but otherwise, he was mysteriously fine. His eyes half closed.

"It's too strange… How did I survive a fall like that, it should be impossible, I should be dead."

He could vividly recall seeing that floating city vanish before his eyes, shrouded in mist. He shook his head a couple of times, wet hair flailing left to right.

"Too fucking strange..." His eyes narrowed further. "And to end up in a place that's the exact polar opposite of where I was, inside another cavern deep underground no less." Unpleasant memories of that tentacle infested cave came to his mind, and the trials he and his girl compatriot had to overcome to get out. His jaw shivered briefly from the sheer memory, and the boy held himself and shuddered. Then he opened his eyes completely. "Marvy..." He loosened his grip around himself, the thought of that girl being left all alone in a place like this made his blood chill. "MarvelousAQL… I have to get out of here… for her. I have to let her know… I'm okay." He smiled to himself softly. _Even if I don't find the crystal, that will have at least been worth it, to ease her guilt, and to tell her everything would be alright._ Fuuin softly nodded and turned up to face forward, then his eyes widened, he felt his heart stop at the sight before him.

Standing on the land mere meters from him was a girl dressed in black skirt with a gray jacket tied around her waste, shoulder length bright orange hair, bright red eyes, and a shirt that was only barely tied together with one button struggling to cover an impressive bust. The form of MarvelousAQL stood before him, bathed in an eerie orange glow. The girl glared at him with wide eyes and a smile on her face. Her eyes reflected the boy's shocked features before narrowing slightly in amusement, her smile widening along with them. Elegantly, she turned almost around, giving Fuuin the side of her head and walking into the lone doorway, her eyes never breaking contact with his own.

The boy stood in complete fear. _What was that? Marvy?_ He began to shake. _No, that was not her…_ His body shivered in confusion, sweat formed onto his forehead. _THAT WAS NOT HER AT ALL!_ Fuuin's mouth was agape as he slowly looked down into the water, faintly seeing his own reflection. He could barely recognize himself, he was shaking beyond control. _Just where the fuck am I?_

No, he couldn't look back forward, it was just too much, first being separated from his friend due to a mere mistake on his part, and surviving a fall like that should have just been as possible as breathing in water. His eyes closed shut tightly, the boy held his ears in an attempt to not let his surroundings get the better of his mind. Too much was going on, he didn't know what to think now! He was too shaken up, was he really alive to begin with? Was he in limbo or something similar? Was he trapped in the Slepnir Ravine? He wasn't sure, he just knew now he was all alone near the bottom of the earth now, or he should have been.

He cautiously opened his eyes again and slowly, he traced the movement of the water up and over towards the solid ground ahead. No one stood there waiting for him, there was no evident light source, but there was a pull. There was something beyond those rock walls calling out to him, calling his name almost subconsciously. It was scary, he just wanted to cry for himself, but that wasn't going to solve anything. He looked back towards the water. "Being frozen by fear is not going to get me to MarvelousAQL..." his eyes closed yet again. _So why is she down here!?_

Then he stopped and opened his eyes, staring at the water. He could hear the lone sounds of drops falling from his hair strands, one by one. It was like a clock. Fuuin slowly caught his breath in an attempt to calm his rushing blood.

 _I have to keep my cool. I must…_

He then looked forward. Again, he could feel the pull. It almost made him sick with fear, an unnerving omen closing in all around him. A demon may as well have been floating next to those rocks. He couldn't escape the facts of what it was. He was all alone down here, and only he could help himself. If he didn't, he was going to die down here. Again, memories of the Cave of Sprouts came to his mind, he recalled how quickly the tables turned on him, and here he was again, surrounded by darkness not knowing which way was right, but there was a difference.

"Am I still alive?"

;-;-;

IF's eyes were wide as she stared at the large cauldron hanging strongly over a hot fire, boiling water sploshing out and onto the stone flooring with a loud hiss, steam flying high into the air. MarvelousAQL retreated as far back into her cage as she could, watching the one lizard monster that was now in the room preparing ingredients for its meal.

"Oh my god..." IF swallowed lowly. "This is so crude." She turned to the ninja. "We have to get out of here, one of them is gone."

"Yeah, I'd love to." MarvelousAQL whispered back, "but how do you suppose we do it? He's not going to get one of us out until the one returns."

"Oh..." IF voiced with a slight elongate, "but he just might." IF crawled as close as she could to MarvelousAQL, the other girl responding in turn. "Look, you're going to have to use those melons on you to try to… persuade him to get you out and to…" the girl was now blushing, but her brows were furrowed seriously, "you know..."

"Eh?..." Marvelous said quietly, her mouth becoming awkward with question and embarrassment. "But- but I've never even tried something like that, and I have no experience-"

"That makes it even better!" she might as well have screamed it with how she made it sound. "Trust me, all men _love_ that kind of thing. You could get any moron, which is practically every man in this world, to serve you hand and foot with those things. So make use of them, get him to want you, then kill the bastard with those knives or something."

MarvelousAQL wore a nervous frown. "That's easy for you to say, but I'll be the one doing all the hard work, and what if I can't shake him? That's a monster right there, he'd probably be twice as strong as I am, I wouldn't be able to do anything to him."

"Then kick him where it matters most, alright? You're a girl, surely you can do that just by instinct, right?"

Marvelous could tell the girl was desperate by this point, IF didn't know much worse than what was happening right now. The two were just present, watching their deaths being prepared slowly and surely before their eyes, and now they had a chance. She sighed lowly. _Sometimes I wish I wasn't always the one with the bigger chest…_ She then turned towards the monster, reaching for the lone button holding her top together. Clenching her eyes shut tight, she gave it a light tug, and the shirt snapped wide open, her breasts bouncing into a natural position. Luckily for her, the shirt conveniently covered her nipples, but that would probably only serve to make things even more enticing. She sighed and then posed slightly, putting one leg forth sloppily and propping the other up, almost crossing them over one another. She sat back slightly and rose her right thumb up to her mouth, closing one eye.

"Aah!"

The gasp was loud and it had gotten the monster's attention. His head snapped up with a single blink, then he turned towards the human girls and looked at IF, then at MarvelousAQL. Its eyes fixated onto her position.

"Oh man… not again. Why does this always happen?" Marvelous was getting more and more uncomfortable for every passing second, she could feel that thing eating her with its eyes.

A chatter came from the lizard, who then looked towards the entryway before snapping back at MarvelousAQL. Another look at the door, and then it placed the large cleaver down onto the table, now walking towards the cage.

IF smiled in the dark, knowing her plan was beginning to work. "That's it, you oversized gecko, get it up..." A dark chuckle came from her as MarvelousAQL gulped, attempting to crawl in any direction get away from the lizard now circling her cage.

It let out a noise, waltzing around her as if she were its property, examining her. MarvelousAQL made a feigned attempt to cover herself, knowing it'd increase her vulnerability factor. The monster let out a cry and pulled out a set of old iron keys. MarvelousAQL's eyes shrunk by twice their size.

"NO!" She screamed, crawling all the way back into the cage like a scared puppy, raising an arm over herself. "No, stay away from me!"

"Damn." IF said, surprised by her. "She even has me believing it." A smirk came over the girl. "Way to go, girl."

Tears threatened to escape the orange haired girl's eyes. "No, leave me alone! Stop!"

The creature quickly opened the cage and bent itself forward, taking a full step in. MarvelousAQL's shrill screams got louder and louder as it latched a firm hand around her ankle and snatching her forward. IF's smirk vanished as she realized the girl was not acting at all. "Marvy!" IF slammed herself against the cage, trying desperately to reach her. "Leave her alone, you hear me! Leave her alone!"

The monster effortlessly dragged her out of the cage and lifted her upside down. Marvelous reached her hands up instantly, pulling her skirt up to shield herself. The creature didn't seem to be fazed by at as it dug its snout in between her legs. A sob filled yell came from his prisoner. MarvelousAQL wiggled as hard as she could, but the creature merely grabbed her other leg and held her completely upside down. Her eyes closed, she could feel its wet bumpy tongue lapping against her womanhood through her panties. She could see the cleaver resting on the table, but it was too far away. She had no hope of reaching it. MarvelousAQL screamed out in cries, wishing she hadn't tried to go with IF's idea.

Looking towards her, she could see the brunette reaching out towards her with everything she had, tears at the edges of her eyes. "Marvy! Marvy!"

"I can't fight it-Aaaahhh!" Her eyes widened as she could feel the slippery organ enter into her. Saliva started to pool inside her mouth as the creature began to engage in oral sex with her. "Stop! Stop it!" she began to punch at the monster's armor in futility, trying any way she could to hold him off, but nothing was working.

IF looked down in complete grief. "This is my fault, this is all my fault." She shook as tears began to fall from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Marvelous!" Then loud sobs began to rang forth. MarvelousAQL screamed out.

"Fuuin! FUUIN!" her sobs became louder and louder, and the monster only continued to have his way with her, becoming more and more engaging.

;-;-;

Blue fire rang forth, destroying a flood of small creatures that had pounced towards a lone individual. The boy snapped his finger, strolling past the numerous corpses left in front of him. He looked forward with a piercing gaze, staring at a closed door at the other side of the room. Lifting a hand up, he slammed the bottom of his fist against a stone button on the wall. He held it there as cranks in the walls sounded up, the door beginning to slowly lift itself up. As soon as he deemed it able, he let go of the button and made a dash for the door.

The heavy stone fell down much faster than it raised, it was going to be a slim chance of him making it, but better than nothing. He ran faster and then came to a slide. His body flew across the floor and right under the door, brushing against it as it fell down into place. Quickly, the boy stood up with a hop and brushed himself off. After checking that his bag was fine, he proceeded forwards, coming to yet another staircase. He walked up and soon emerged onto an outside corridor lined with pillars as its walls. He looked around, seeing water falls in various places.

The boy took a careful look around, but he could see no threats anywhere. With a slant of his mouth, he pushed forward. From the shadows, a large lizard eyed him with evil intent, narrowing its eyelids as the blond made his way forward. Quickly, the monster darted away and out of sight.

The blond pressed his palm against the other door in the room, but it did not open. He then looked around then upwards. "Ah!" Up on the roof, there was a lever hanging against the ceiling. The boy placed his bag down and began to dig around inside until he smiled and pulled out a rope. He quickly made a loop and then aimed for the handle. With a skillful throw, he latched onto it and pulled it down.

A loud sound was heard, and the door behind him quickly fell into the floor.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about-" Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, he could feel something lunging at him. In a fluid motion, the boy ducked forward and to his right, narrowly dodging a large cleaver that was aimed for his body.

He quickly jumped into a roll, flipping to his side and landing on his feet, fists up. He narrowed his eyes at the large beast staring him down.

"What the fuck."

The creature let out a loud screech at him, extending its sharp tongue at him. Like an expert, the monster spun its cleaver around in its hand, taking a careful stance, sword pointed forward at him.

"Ah, you must be that thing I saw from that stupid room." A smirk came over him. "I'm not scared of you."

A hiss sounded from the monster.

"Come on."

Another roar from the monster sounded, standing its ground.

"Fine, be that way." The boy brought his fists to his sides and made a dash towards the creature. He smiled widely as fire enveloped his fists, and he swung one forward at the monster.

The lizard jumped high and far back, landing on its feet as a wave of fire vanished from the boy's strike.

"Aw, don't be shy now." He brought his fists up. "You were all gung-ho before, what happened? Cold feet? Well don't worry, I can warm you right up… to a toasty one hundred and ninety degrees…"

A growl eminated from the monster as it reached to its belt, yanking three needles out and in between its fingers. With precision aim, he threw them all at the boy like a wave. The blond jumped and rolled over them, coming up onto his hands and knees before making a dash for the lizard. He quickly closed in and started punching at it. The monster dodged his strikes, slashing at him with his sword at which the boy would only dodge or back away from. The monster lunged at him, striking and slashing at him every second, not leaving an opening.

The boy only smiled as he sidestepped and merely dodged all the attacks. He then feigned a punch forward, causing the monster to try and parry it with his sword. With widened eyes, the youth extended a strong kick into the creature's stomach, forcing it back.

The monster roared at him furiously, pulling out another blade from its backside. It then dashed at him with its swords raised. The two came into close quarters and started exchanging attacks, both of which would dodge nicely. The monster cried and started slashing at the boy repeatedly, forcing him to retreat further and further away.

 _I have to give this thing credit, it is obviously skilled at killing people. But I'm not no ordinary person. I was trained by Lady Black Heart herself._

The boy smiled to himself as the monster gave a strong stabbing motion at him. The boy side stepped it before jumping backwards with a burst of flame to avoid another horizontal slash. The creature growled at him furiously, glaring at him with angry eyes. The boy only smirked more at it. This earned an angry hiss from the monster, and it rushed at him.

Immediately, the boy threw his right hand forward, launching a sapphire fireball forward. It collided into the right side of the monster's head, covering everything above its cheek to the back of its head. The lizard cried out in agony, releasing hold of its first blade and taking hold of the wound.

The boy then lunged towards it with another flame in his other hand, but the monster saw it coming and threw the second blade at him.

"Whoa!"

The boy stopped himself and leaned back to the side and barely avoided the circling cleaver. With him stopped, the monster made a fast retreat, jumping onto a wall and easily climbing up and getting away from the battlefield. The blond merely stood there staring at where it was before slowly putting his hands down.

"Coward. I'll have to kill him before I leave this place." His head turned towards the door, and his eyes centered onto the large blade left near it. He walked towards it and proceeded to pick it up off the ground before turning his attention to the inside of the building and going further in.


	18. Chapter 18

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Mid-Day – Green Green Fields – April 26, XX18)

"Badabadabadabada!"

In the middle of a large cornfield was the petite form of a lavender short-haired girl with a long katana. She was slashing away at many small pesky mobs that were littered about the farmland. From the hillside, a blonde was sitting on a red tarp setting a picnic basket out and humming a tune. She set down some various side dishes including potato salad, sandwiches packed with baked ham and turkey, and the most important ingredient, pudding. She put her hands together and smiled at her little set up before turning back to see her friend now cleaning up the rest of the low-tier monsters.

"Whoo!" A fist pumped in the air. "That's all of them. No sweat for the main protagonist." The girl jumped in place while mimicking the cheers of a wild crowd.

"Neptune!" her friend's voice called from afar. "Food's ready to eat."

The petite warrior, Neptune, smiled widely in anticipation at the notice. "Thanks, Compa. I'm coming up!" Expertly, she tossed her weapon to the air with a nice twirl and caught it in her other hand, sheathing it and running up the hill towards the blonde.

Meanwhile, in the air, another lavender long-haired girl soared high in a striking white one-piece, her bright eyes looking around for any signs of more pesky mobs in the area. White power symbols shined bright in place of her pupils. The CPU Purple Sister, more commonly known as Nepgear, smiled at the apparent sight of barely any more mobs. The quest could be deemed as complete for now, she'd have to report to farmer Angsville for the reward later. With a spin, she descended to the ground almost like a jet plane before coming to a stop just a ways from her sister and their human friend, Compa.

"Well, I took another scout around the area and everything appears to be safe and sound." She smiled brightly.

"Nice work, my incredible Nep Jr.!" Neptune gave a big peace sign to her sister. Nepgear could only blush as she giggled, lifting a hand to scratch the back of her head.

"Aw, I didn't do that much."

"No, you do a bunch, Gege." Compa encourage. She then patted the ground next to her, inviting the CPU to sit next to her. "Come on and sit down, relax for now. You two have been working so hard."

Nepgear let out a sigh as a brilliant light came over her, once fading, she appeared in her casual uniform. Unlike the other CPU's, Nepgear's transformation doesn't change too much of her, including her modest and humble personality. "Well, I suppose we have. Histoire has been pretty serious about this new training regiment she has us going through. Strangely enough though, she's actually looking through her tomes to find techniques that bind CPU's."

"Attacks specifically tailored to doing harm to a CPU?" Compa asked. "That is strange indeed. Could you happen to know why?"

Neptune shrugged. "Whatever it is, these techniques are not meant for us. You think Histoire could be planning some sort of way to force shares to Planeptune by immobilizing the other CPU's temporarily."

"No way." Compa smiled brightly at her friends. "Histoire is one who prefers to avoid conflict. I think she's just preparing herself should something horrible happen."

Neptune stuck her tongue out. "Come on, I don't wanna talk about that stuff while we're out and about. First we eat this lovely looking lunch my dear beloved Compa made, and then we go report to farmer What's-his-name so we can get those dollars and bills."

"But it is true Histoire has been working us pretty hard. Not to the point it is almost goddess slavery, but it's still enough to get a really good work out with. We're exhausted..." Nepgear added.

"Well..." Compa steadily reached forward and softly grabbed hold of Nepgear's head, pulling her towards her. Nepgear's eyes widened in surprise as she was now leaning against the other girl, having her head pat comfortingly. "I'm just glad you two are not getting hurt. Histoire would not dare do anything that would hurt the both of you, I'm sure it is all in good intentions." Nepgear gave a slow nod as she closed her eyes. "Now, let's focus on our yummy meal. You gotta eat up to refuel yourself!"

"Mmm!" Neptune moaned delightfully. "This is good stuff, Compa! How come you're so good at making anything you cook so delicious?"

"I did a lot of cooking for people. I used to do a lot of volunteer work after all, then there is still cooking for Iffy. She's so cute when she eats that fast." The blonde stifled a giggle.

"Speaking of Iffy, I wonder where she is." Neptune looked around them. "I haven't seen her since she went to go get more information on that side-character who helped me take down that machine the other day."

"Oh, that silly thing?" Compa asked. "Why wasn't Nepgear there to take care of that."

"Well." Neptune smiled as she looked to the ground. "My wonderful little sister was taking care of another problem in the city, isn't that right?"

Nepgear looked up in response. "Oh, yeah. That's right." She swallowed the food in her mouth. "It was just some disturbance, nothing too serious."

Compa leaned forward in some interest. "It must have been serious if a CPU had to take care of the problem. What was going on? Was it another protest caused by that civil rights group?"

Nepgear shook her head. "No, like I said, it was disturbing. It was a mass movement of citizens, anyone who was unfortunate to just be in their way was dealt with pretty violently."

"Oh… just a violent protest, huh?" Compa asked.

"Actually, no… Not a protest, a movement. It was almost religious, if that's the word to describe it..." Nepgear lifted a finger to her lips in thought. "Now that I think of it, it was actually really strange. I wanted to talk to Neptune about it, but she was completely uninterested."

Neptune shrugged her shoulders. "Still not interested. I'm not into useless exposition or heavy stuff, I just don't have the head for it. I'm more into the light-hearted stuff, like dogoos. I mean, remember Arfoire, I completely ruined any kinds of moods she was trying to set, too funny for me. Ah, good times. I just like to beat down the bad guy and put things right again, simple, straight forward, nothing too out of line. Just a nice forward plot. That's my kind of game."

"Straight and to the point, huh?" Nepgear asked, smiling almost awkwardly at how blunt her sister could be. "I reckon that is you." She turned to Compa. "But I'd personally like to really understand what that was really about."

"Then just talk to Histoire if it concerns you." Compa suggested.

"I'd love to, but she has us training so much I'm often too tired to think about it. Maybe when we get back from this "quest"..." Nepgear resumed eating her portion of the lunch. Neptune on the other hand was chomping down on her burger before digging into the potato salad next to her.

Compa couldn't help but smile at Neptune's pace. "You need to slow down, Neppy, or else you'll-" The addressed lavender began to cough loudly, lifting a fist and slamming it against her chest before a small wad of food coughed out. Compa's eye twitched barely. "Choke..."

A sigh.

"Should I even try?" She smiled as she shook her head hopelessly side to side, the other girl resuming to eating as if nothing had happened. Nepgear could only sigh along with her human friend and continue eating. Eventually, the three finished their picnic. Compa packed up her tarp and plastic food containers with the help of Neptune as Nepgear took to her HDD form and flew off to meet up with the farmer.

Flying gracefully through the air, it wasn't long before the familiar mangrove and redwood farm house came into view with its many live stock strolling about and she set to a take down. Coming to a smooth stop, the CPU stood in front of the red door and knocked firmly on it.

The blue eyed candidate held her hands behind her posterior as she awaited a greeting, then the front door opened up, revealing a crudely dressed teenage boy. He was wearing slightly tattered overalls and a bright peach colored shirt. His eyes widened upon seeing the beautiful girl standing before him. "Uh, hello?" His eyes widened upon seeing who she was. "Miss Nepgear!?"

The addressed girl meekly gave a wave. "Hi there, um, is mister Angsville home? I need to speak with him."

"Uhm, yeah, sure." He nervously nodded, his eyes trailing down her smooth curves and down to her naked high legs. Nepgear looked off to the side shyly, she could feel his eyes undressing her. Quickly, the boy turned tail and walked briskly into the house, taking another quick look at her before turning down a corner. The CPU could only shake her head briefly before hearing more footsteps coming.

"Ah, my lady, Nepgear." An older looking man now stood at the door, opening it wide. He was gruff looking, had a five o-clock shadow, and was pretty well built. He tilted his cowboy hat upwards and looked down at the young girl with a smile. "I assume since you are here, that means you and your sister must have cleared my crops from all of those annoying monsters?"

Nepgear nodded dutifully. "Yes sir, they are all taken care of."

"Well, come on in, come on in." He walked back into the shades of the house, waving a hand to usher her in. "Come sit down and have a drink of something while I get the money. Charles, attend to the misses here in any way she asks, understand?"

"Yes, father."

Nepgear figured she may as well accept the invitation. Being a goddess, it'd be rude to refuse. She welcomed herself inside, being sure to kick any dirt off of her boots and walked into the hallway which was before the door. Turning, she could see the teenager staring at her with wide eyes. "Hey there, can you take me to the kitchen?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" He shot up straight like a circuit had gone through him. "Come over here." She followed the nervous lad through the living room to her left and found a rather cheap looking kitchen. Being a house far out in the country, she couldn't say she was surprised, but it was better kept than most kitchens she'd seen in the city by far. The boy, Charles, rushed into the room with a thick couch pillow and set it down upon a wooden chair at the table. "Here, you can sit down while you wait."

Nepgear smiled brightly at him. "Thank you." Nepgear rested her bottom down on the pillow and folded her hands over the table. She crossed her legs and took a look around the place before her attention was daftly drawn to the lone boy just staring at her from the doorway. He seemed to be a little infatuated. "Um, are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, I am, ma'am..."

"Please don't call me "ma'am", it makes me feel old."

The boy looked down. "Sorry, miss. It's just a form of respect here, that's all. You're the CPU of Planeptune, right? Our goddess?"

"No." Nepgear laughed lightly at the thought. "I can see how it'd be easy to think that, but I'm only the candidate."

"Oh..." He looked away with a heavy blush. Nepgear only blinked before turning back to the window, resting her head against her hand.

She was beginning to get impatient. Being inside this house all by herself with these two men was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. She wanted to be with her sister and her friends instead of two strangers. It was even more so due to the fact the teenager wouldn't stop checking her out. Was she really that good looking, she didn't think so. Compared to her sister, she thought she was a mere third place. Surely she couldn't be that captivating.

And so, once again, Nepgear's head turned to the boy to see him quickly look away with a crimson red blush. A sigh.

"Hey, can you go tell your dad to hurry up?" Nepgear requested. "I have things I need to do."

"Oh, yes ma'am."

A silent groan left her lips as the boy turned around to find his father before he bumped into a wall, then walking off. Nepgear knew the boy must have wanted her, she could tell the signs. Being a CPU, she would obviously be one of the top desired females in all of Gamindustri, it was just something she would have to come to accept. Didn't mean she had to like it. Being oogled at by all the boys and men did not sit well with her, but she knew she couldn't say anything. She had to live with it. Besides, their desires and fantasies for her put faith into her, thus providing her with power and strength she inevitably needed, so in a sense, she was thankful for that at the least.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss..." The older man stepped through the door way with a leather pouch. He set it down before her. "Here's the credits promised in the guild. Feel free to count it if you want, but I assure you it is all there."

"Um, there is no need for that." Nepgear smiled sheepishly as she took the bag into her hand. She began to show herself to the exit. "I'll take your word for that. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

"Of course..." The man waved as Nepgear gave him her back and walked out the door. He couldn't help but look down to her swaying ass before she took off to the air. "You see that, son? That's a woman." He let out a chuckle before he shook his head and walked back inside the house. The teen only sighed before slowly retreating inside as well.

Wind smoothly rushed by Nepgear's hair as she flew away from the fields, feeling much more relaxed than before. "I swear, that was so weird. Boys are just all perverts, aren't they?" She hoped not. For the most part, they were either ugly, the bad guy, or just perverse. She didn't like it, but it was the world they lived in. With a deep breath, she furrowed her gaze and increased her speed.

;-;-;

(Mid-Day – Planeptune Basillicom – April 26, XX18)

"We're ba-a-a-a-ack!~" Neptune sang loudly into the living room of the Basillicom. Instantly, the familiar form of Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune, floated into the living room from the open kitchen.

"Ah, Neptune, Nepgear, you're back." She came towards the two sisters as Compa walked around them to put up her goodies. "So, did everything go nicely?"

Neptune gave a salute. "Yes, general Histy, everything went swimmingly." She then brought up her hands as if it were an obvious outcome. "What can you expect when you send the main character out to deal with a common problem?"

A blue shade came over the small girl's face with a twitch of her eyebrow. "Maybe some cosmic mistakes like a couple of explosions..." Neptune hummed a light tune as she marched past Histoire and over towards the couch. The oracle only observed her.

"Um, Histoire?"

The blonde's eyebrows shot up. She turned around to face Nepgear who was now closing the door and issuing the lock. "Yes, what is it, Nepgear?"

"Can I talk to you about something abnormal?"

Histoire looked to the side, a small blush coming to her face. "Um, Nepgear, if you're experiencing certain urges, um, I can't really help you with that..."

"No, nothing like that." Nepgear firmed her gaze. "It is about the problem I went to take care of the day that large machine appeared."

"Really? Well, what could you want to talk about? When I asked for your report, you said it was not anything to worry about, why now all of a sudden?"

"Well, I got thinking while we were away. I found it odd that the people would put up such a movement. It was not a protest, but it seemed more like a religious march or something. They were pretty adamant about it." Nepgear could see that the oracle was trying to find an appropriate answer to her statement.

"We do not control people's spiritual beliefs, Nepgear. I know the movement was violent, but-"

"It was actually rather fanatical, Histoire. The people fought back hard."

Histoire's eyes shot up wide. "Well this is new. Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Like I said, I didn't think much of it at the time. You see, the movement was nothing about taking down goddesses or self providence, but they were legitimately believing some savior has come into the world to take rule of it and unite everything or something."

A bead of sweat swam down Histoire's cheek. A shadow was practically over her back. "You… mean like a god… right?"

"I… guess..."

Histoire's gaze slowly turned towards the ground. _It seems the people who are destined to serve the god are finally starting to wake up. Things will start getting worse unless we find the boy who is fated to become the tyrant of this generation and stop this. Cults will start coming out from the shadows and demonstrations may happen all over Gamindustri. I'll need to get in contact with the other CPU's._ The oracle gave Nepgear a kind smile. "Thank you for telling me about your worries, Nepgear. Rest assured I'll dedicate some good time to think about this. When I have an answer I deem to be appropriate, I'll alert you."

Nepgear returned the smile. "Thank you, Histoire. That is very much welcome."

"Now run along, today is your day to relax after all." Nepgear took that as a chance to go sit down. Otherwise, Histoire now had more worries on her plate.


	19. Chapter 19

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Time Unknown – Slepnir Ravine – April 26, XX18)

Fuuin's eyes stared uneasily into the dark doorway ahead of him. There was a dominating silence all around him, he was unsure of what to really do. The entire setting of this place was just uncomforting and disturbing. The fear factor was already high enough when he awoken from his knock out, but after seeing MarvelousAQL standing at the other end of the room, glowing an eerie orange, his nerves froze.

A deep swallow was forced down his throat.

"Well… there's no time like the present."

Slowly, the boy began to wade as quietly as he could to the doorway, he had spent long enough deciding whether or not he wanted to venture on, but it quickly became apparent that this was his _only_ passage.

A more mysterious phenomenon also pressed into his mind, he could feel an internal pull to this direction, there was something that was silently calling out to him, and it disturbed him.

"I wonder if any other human being has ever been this far down?.." Finally, his soggy shoe came upon the hard cave surface. It was still a mystery as to where the vague bluish light was coming from that lit up the walls only barely enough to see, but after surviving a fall such as the one he had, he knew not to question the logics of this place. He could be in a sort of limbo for all he knew, or maybe he was saved by the mysterious MarvelousAQL that was down here with him. He was at a complete loss, but only one thing remained certain. Getting out of this cavern.

Carefully, he planted his palm against the cold and wet rocks of the doorway and peeked inside. A sort of curving tunnel was before him, and since it curved to the right so close to the door, it was impossible to tell how long the path was. He hesitated, a bead of sweat forming against his temple, and then he clenched his teeth and stepped forward. His head swayed slowly from side to side, but only rocky walls decorated the surroundings. He turned the curve and another room quickly made itself present.

Oddly enough, it did not stand out. Stalagmites were hanging from the ceiling, there were rises and descents in the floor, but this place had not been forged or put together by an intelligent race as far as he knew. Nope, it was just another creepy cavern of potential nightmares, and the only other thing down here to his knowledge was the orange haired girl. Looking around, there were no hints of which way he should be going, only the internal pull in his chest was the answer he had to go by. Knowing whether or not to follow it was the problem, had it been planted there by that girl to lure him into a trap or was it something else? It was impossible to tell, but he had no other choices.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "Damn… This is going to be a long day… I'll be lucky to even get back up to that dungeon, and that place was hell on its own." But this was just pushing it, he was already far underground to begin with, but now? Falling a couple thousand feet was not something that was to be enjoyed and surviving it was a miracle on its own, but getting out posted the real problem here.

He shook his head, shaking unpleasant thoughts from his mind.

"I have to find out how to get to MarvelousAQL." The boy took a look around, seeing three entryways going completely separate directions. The pull in his body told him to go to the right, but there was no telling where these tunnels could lead him and end up. For all he knew, he could go to the right and it would twist him to go further right than he should be going.

"Seems my only choice is to follow this attraction I have. If I don't, I'll just wind up getting even more lost."

The boy made his decision and pressed to his right. Fuuin carefully turned the corner and entered into the channel. His direction seemed to be shaky, going to a slight right then more leftward and then right again. It wasn't long before he began doubting his decision, but he may as well see it to the end. The shaft eventually began to favor going more towards the direction of the pull, then his heel slipped from the ground. A scream escaped the boy's mouth as he tumbled backwards, but with quick reaction, he attained a firm grasp onto the wall with both of his hands and was left in a rather awkward and uncomfortable position. A sigh of relief was a welcome to him more than anything as he regained a proper footing.

"Wow, that could have been bad. Last thing I need is an injury." Fuuin looked forward once more before heading off. More darkness made itself known, he figured an expansion must be coming upon him. The air felt much lighter once he entered the threshold. Looking around, the room was particularly uninteresting. No artifacts, no signs of life, nothing. It was like this place was completely devoid of any form of life, no bugs, no people, no ghosts even. Just him, and whatever was down here with him.

Thinking of the orange figure, he wondered why he had not seen any signs of her passing around, but thinking more on his place as a person, he wasn't exactly good at tracking people. In fact, if he had to evaluate himself on the normal scale from 1 to 10, he'd give himself a four for being a wishful thinker. Fuuin knew he was far from what a good person was, working for Mr. Leon didn't entail doing good citizenship, but he was alive at the moment, and he considered that was the important thing. If he could help people along the way, he figured maybe his life would mean some form of good. Whether or not it balanced out all the bad he's done was to be left to a jury.

Fuuin walked further into the large space, seeing no sources of light anywhere. Still, it appeared something was giving him even the slightest of ability to see, it was too strange. He turned around to find the direction he approached from was completely pitch black. The seeker turned back to face forward and walked, coming up to a curving slope that took him up at least three or four meters from what he considered to be the base level. Still, when he got a look around up here, nothing seemed out of place. The cave still seemed completely void of any signs of life. He was beginning to wonder if anything ever lived down here in the first place, or if he was the only person stupid enough to fall down that shining abyss and lucky enough to live.

Another passage was directly in front of him, urging him to go forward. The pull was also in this direction. An eyebrow raised, he could have sworn he hadn't come to a point where the pull should have been in front of him, at least not yet. He shook his head and walked forth. Walls and rocks passed by him at a steady pace and he came upon yet another climb, except this time, it was walls rather than a slope. The burrow above him seemed rather claustrophobic, but preferences were something he'd have to throw out the window. It was uneasy, climbing this thing would put him at a severe disadvantage should anything begin to go wrong, and there was no way to evaluate how long this thing could or would go on. He'd just have to have faith that he would make through alive.

"Well, I guess going up is a rather good sign."

A clap of his hands came and he warmed them up. With a slight shake, he made a jump and latched onto the bottom most indention the hole had to offer. It was a chilly cold, his fingertips had a slight sting to them. The sharp edges of the walls only served to make it worse, but none the less, he closed his eyes and hauled himself up.

"Oh wow..." The sudden enclosing of the air around him made it extremely claustrophobic, but that would only serve to make the climb easier so long as he didn't scratch himself against the walls. With more perseverance, he pulled himself further and further up into the tunnel until his shoes could finally come against the walls themselves to let the weight off of his arms. Attaining a grip was not too hard, and he began to ascend at a much faster pace.

A chill came across his body. It seemed like this tunnel was endless, but in an ironic sense, it was a good thing. The higher he climbed meant the closer to the dungeon he would be. He continued to climb more and more until he could finally see the faintest signs of an end. His eyes squinted to try to attain a better look, but it did not improve the look at all. He relaxed and took a breath before continuing.

Finally, he came upon the peak of the hole and poked his head out cautiously. Looking around, there was still no sign of life. All that was before him was another lone passage forward with a slight climb. He blinked and turned his head down. It was pitch black beneath him, and went a long ways down. He had made significant progress, and that brought a pleasant smile to his face. Fuuin proceeded to exit the hole and step into the cavern and give his pants a dusting off. He was unpleasantly reminded of how damp his clothes were.

Now that he thought about it, he was quite cold. Starving or getting lost were not his only worries in this crepuscular, if he didn't do anything about his damp clothes, hypothermia would set in not too long from now. Being sick was not something he needed to risk, but he could not afford to just drop off his clothes either. This cavern was chilly, and any sort of warmth was something he needed to hang onto.

With another reason to press forward, he moved on, but something else tugged onto his present thoughts. The pull he felt was significantly stronger now, meaning he had made some amazing progress. Following it may not have been as bad as an idea as he initially thought, but there was still the uncertainty of what it truly was. It could not have been instinct by any means, instinct doesn't tell you which way to go, this was a calling to him.

The passage took him slightly higher and higher, and a sharp right turn came upon him. He made it before halting himself with a loud gasp. Before him was a deep hole filled with sharp stalactites, pointing in various directions. It was a steep slope to the jagged rocks, but that would be all it would take to have him fall into them. He looked ahead of him to see signs of the ledge. It was too far to make a leap to, and his luck with leaps wasn't exactly the best. It was a leap that got him into this mess in the first place.

A shake of his head came as he thought about the look MarvelousAQL wore, how dreadful it was to have made her shed tears like she had. He had to make it up to the poor girl, that was the only thing on his mind. His teeth grit nervously as he stared into the pit of death before him. Fuuin took a close look around to see if there was any way to get across this pit, and sure enough, there were small indentions along the wall, just deep enough to allow him to shimmy across. Being sure to watch his step, Fuuin waded over to the wall and pressed his front body against it, using his hands to get a grasp on any rocks along the way he could.

One inch at a time, he slowly crossed the gap. He could feel his heart pumping faster and faster with each step he made. His body felt tingly all over, a slight shake came. He was halfway across now. The end was coming ever so slowly. He gulped down his fear and pushed on before his foot suddenly slipped!

Instantly, his hands latched onto the wall with a loud sound and he hugged it as best as he could. He froze in place, leg and foot extended towards the well of stalactites beneath him. A long exhale was let forth from his body and he repositioned his footing. Being even more careful, he finally made it to the other side and fell upon his rear, taking deep breathes of relief.

"That… could have been it..." He looked up and took to his feet, making a turn to continue his path. It climbed higher and higher steadily, more than before rather noticeably, but not enough to be a real hindrance. The path was longer than he thought it would be too, and a turn to his left came. A darker pitch was ahead of him, the tunnel seemed to open up into a wide room. He walked in only to find no ground to his left or his right, but now he was on a makeshift rock-built bridge.

He looked down to the ground, lifted a shoe up and cautiously stepped forward to test the ground. He tapped it, but nothing happened. He planted his shoe onto the ground and it still stood strong. A slam of his foot came, but all remained the same.

"I have to be careful, these places play tricks with you." He looked forward and slowly pressed onward, keeping himself more alert than normal for appropriate reaction time should anything suddenly happen. A lurking evil fell upon him, he was becoming more and more nervous with every step forward. His eyes continuously darted towards his flank. He could feel something creeping up behind him, looming like an omen. The deathly silence all around him made it even worse; no sounds, no drips of water, no wind, nothing at all.

Fuuin quickly twisted his body to look behind him, but still nothing stood out. It was pitch black, he could see not a thing. Turning around, he could see the dark blue hues of the rocks all before him. His mouth shook before he forced a lump down his throat and he carried on. He slowly approached the next threshold. The ground climbed upwards rather steeply for a slope. He put a foot forward only for it to latch onto some kind of flat wall and he fell forward.

"Ahh!" He instinctively pushed his hands forward and caught himself before he hit the slope dead on. It felt flat to the touch. This was no slope. "This is a stair case..." Fuuin slowly looked upwards to see the blue hue against the walls, faint shines were lining the edges of stairs near his body. He pushed himself off the ground and began a slow and cautious ascent. His eyes were fixated in front of him, he had a hand against the wall to further gain some sense of balance and safety, though a rail would have been much preferred.

An opening, an archway of sorts was finally coming into his sights, but there was a strange light at the end of the stairway, a strange white light. This made the boy more concerned, but it was better than nothing he supposed. Fuuin increased his rate of ascent, now being able to see clearer and clearer. The light was becoming brighter and stronger the more he ascended. What happened next made Fuuin freeze in his tracks.

A shadow moved across the shining of the light up ahead. His eyes widened. _Something moved up there!_ Fuuin closed his mouth, afraid he would not have been able to hold his stupor. Taking a moment to relax, the boy then continued his trek upwards until he finally came to the top of the stairway. Before him was a bright white light, but nothing over powering. It was like a powerful lamp, beautifully lighting up the room before him.

The room was shaped much like a throne room; stairs leading upwards, a higher level of flooring accenting the other half of the room, and one lone pedestal hosting the beacon of light. A bright white crystal was hovering just above the pedestal, six distinct colors surrounding its edges. It slowly rotated in its place, emitting a mystical sound as if to draw him. Fuuin looked upon the treasure with awe, and a big smile came over his face.

"Is this… it?"

Fuuin respectively began his approach to the crystal. Every step he took closer only made the jewel shine brighter and stronger. He ascended the small staircase before coming into the crystal's space and he just stared at it in awe. He was in shock, after all of this time, after everything he had been through, finally, he had found what Mr. Leon wanted. The crystal calmly floated before his being, Fuuin just stared down at it fully mesmerized by its beauty.

"This… is unbelievable..."

The pull was so strong now, this is what was calling him. He could feel it, the weight of its power and it was not even within his grasp yet. The treasure was tugging at the core of his being, his chest felt hot, his heart was beating against his chest, his eyes widened in amazement.

"The Share Crystal Shard..."

Fuuin closed his eyes and took a breath, then he exhaled and locked his eyes onto his prize and carefully proceeded to take hold of it with both hands.

Suddenly, a soft giggle sounded from behind him, causing the boy to freeze in his place. His pupils shrank. That feeling was there again, the omen that had been following him. Slowly, Fuuin twisted his body. The more he turned, an orange glow was making itself more known until he was finally fully facing the entity. Standing at the bottom of leveled flooring, just before the stairs was an orange haired girl dressed in an all too familiar uniform, bathed in an eerie orange light. Her eyes narrowed coyly as a smile came upon her face.

"Hello..."

Fuuin's eyes stared in absolute despair at the form of MarvelousAQL as she stood there, merely watching him with an ominous smile upon her face. Her hands held one another behind her back as one of her shoe tips were slightly digging into the cave ground. "Mar… vy?"

Her eyes narrowed in amusement. "What you seek is life… isn't it child." Fuuin's eyes opened wider. "Yes… you need life, do you not? Is that not what you wish?"

Fuuin just stared at her, his head slowly tilting to its side.

"I can feel how much despair is over your soul, child… The crystal..." The girl looked to the treasure behind the seeker. "The Sharite Shard calls to an owner… And gives that person the ability to grant that wish..."

Fuuin still had not moved an inch. MarvelousAQL released her hands and began to ascend the steps.

"Do you think you are worthy of what the Sharite Shard offers you?" The boy's only movements were of his eyes, tracing her every move as she came closer and closer until she was directly before him, her large chest nearly brushing his. She smiled at him as she leaned in next to his ear. His body shook slightly. "The Sharite Shard has been calling out to you, my Lord..." A sinister chuckle came as she pulled away, once again holding her hands behind her back and walking around him to get behind his back. "You can feel its amazing power, can't you, boy?"

Marvelous' arms slowly crossed over his chest.

"You have been seeking for a way to free yourself from your prison, haven't you? For so long you have prayed and prayed to goddesses that ignore your cries consistently, having endured torture, brainwashing, failure, danger, and despair… only to come across another situation far beyond your control..."

Fuuin's eyes narrowed in deprivation, looking towards the ground slowly as she pulled his back against her.

"Even now, you sacrifice everything you have to satisfy the superiors who have trapped you in your own little world of hell… The world itself is against you, Fuuin Yokoshima..."

The boy shook once in her hold. MarvelousAQL rested her chin against his right shoulder, eying him smugly.

"The Sharite Shard speaks to you, I am sure you can feel it resonating alongside your heartbeat, almost as if it was just another part of your body… Are you really going to just hand over the Sharite Shard to a man like Mr. Leon, who is undeserving of the power the complete Sharite Crystal can bestow upon an individual."

Fuuin's eyes closed.

"Fear and intimidation has controlled you for so long that you cannot even find it within yourself to take the beauty that is love… Your fear even controls that, and it is all because of the man you are going to give this power to..."

MarvelousAQL, the real MarvelousAQL came to the seeker's mind. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he knew that whoever… whatever this being was, knew more than she should. She was not just reading his mind, she was inside of his heart.

"Even through all that you have endured, you still place your faith in a goddess who will never reciprocate your feelings, who will never try to alleviate your pain or help you in your hopeless prison… The ones who have control of you will never just let you go, I am positive you know this truth." MarvelousAQL slowly released her hold over him, backing herself towards the Share Crystal Shard. The boy turned around to face her. She stood between him and the floating treasure, leaning back seductively with slightly spread legs, smiling at him all the while with amused eyes.

Fuuin turned his eyes away, looking towards the ground in intense thought.

"You are the one who should wield this power, don't you believe the same?"

Fuuin's gaze fell upon her.

"Whether you believe it or not does not matter, the Sharite Crystal will decide who will wield its _pure power_. Any fool can use it in a complete state, but only the **master of this world** can truly use it." Slowly, she pushed herself off of the pedestal and turned around, twerking her rear as she walked in the opposite direction step by step.

"Go ahead… grab what you have so long sought… My Lord..."

Fuuin's eyes widened.

"I have kept precious guard over it for thousands of years just for your sake…"

Fuuin slowly turned his look to the treasure presenting itself before him. Slowly, he raised his hands and reached for the crystal.

"Gain the power you need to free yourself, Fuuin. There is no need to rely on others who will never aid you." Her eyes narrowed sharply. "And become what you were meant to become…"

Fuuin froze in his place, staring at the Sharite Shard.

"You're hesitating… that's good, that's a good sign that you are the one to wield its awesome power… The Sharite Shard calls to you, take it with respect, young one… Put an end to all of those who have ever oppressed you."

"No."

"Hmm?" the orange glowing girl tilted her head, her smile still ever present on her face.

"I will not turn into a blood thirsty killer seeking revenge..."

"But you know in your heart what you are working for… _who_ you are working for, do you not?"

"It's… Cultrizer..."

Her head lowered in a sinister fashion. "You don't plan on allowing them to further their goals, do you?"

"I… have no choice..."

"Oh… but you do… as long as you wield the Sharite Shard… You will have the ability to control your future. After all..." her eyes widened. "Isn't that what you have been seeking?"

Fuuin's fists clenched.

"You know what Cultrizer really is… You are not that kind of person, are you?" A sick smile came over her face. "But… if you really wish to stay as their slave, then I _guesssssss_ you can just give them even more power… Or you can _protect_ people by destroying them."

"If you are really reading my heart, then you should know Cultrizer is the most powerful force in Gamindustri. They can not be contested, not by a mere mortal like me."

"You are correct. I know you… Fuuin Yokoshima." A dark shadow made itself known around her eyes. "But with the Shard… you will be no _mere mortal…_ Now, My Lord. I implore you to take your rightful treasure. Take your first stepping stone to power far beyond your imagination and begin your ascension."

"You mean… with this… I'll finally be able to protect myself… I can… live?"

"You will only be able to do just that… unless you dedicate yourself to finding five more to complete the Sharite Crystal. Until you awaken, My Lord..." A dark laughter came from her person as she jumped into the air, floating gracefully towards an entrance climbing high he had not seen before. MarvelousAQL gave a courteous bow before she faded away into the darkness of the caverns before him. Fuuin's eyes turned back to the Share Crystal Shard, or properly addressed as the Sharite Shard and he once again reached for it, and finally, enclosed his hands around it, a brilliant shine over took him.

Fuuin's teeth instantly gritted, it felt like strong waves of electricity were coursing through muscles, he could feel his body tensing. The boy's blue eyes widened and his hair spread. He could feel the air itself being pulled towards himself and the treasure in his hold. The ground was shaking, the crystal vibrated strongly in his hold, he could feel his very being become flooded with strength and vigor unknown to him. Slowly, a loud exhale of a moan escaped his throat before everything suddenly flashed white. Fuuin's eyes closed as he stood, braced and slightly bent due to the situation.

He opened his eyes to see light coming from all the corners of the cavernous walls, brightly illuminating all around him into a starch white, greatly contrasting with what he encountered before. A vision flashed before his eyes, causing them to widen.

He could see the faint figure of MarvelousAQL crying out, and another familiar girl was alongside her. His grip tensed as he could see the ninja trying to fight off a large lizard like monster, all of her attempts in an agonizing vain.

The vision faded from his sight, and he stared forth in shock. Fuuin looked forward, puzzled as to how he was able to see what he saw. His eyes trailed to the Sharite Shard in his hold, then they narrowed. He set his gaze towards the illuminated staircase presenting itself before him before a scowl came across his face. "Don't you worry, Marvy. I'm coming to save you."


	20. Chapter 20

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Time Unknown – Slepnir Ravine – April XX, XX18)

Wails were sounding throughout the dark depths of a cold stony room, sobs of desperation and torment rang across without attentive ears to lean upon. Tear after thick tear fell hard against the ground as MarvelousAQL cried out in agony, trying to fight off a monstrous lizard in pure vanity. The monster was still making oral love to her, but having her arms tied above her head left her with only her legs to fight with, and that didn't do much to stop the creature other than entice it even further.

IF, the only other human in the room, glared holes towards the lizard, her knuckles white as marble from the sheer strength she displayed, gripping the wires of her cage with enough force to crush a fist sized stone to pieces. "I'm going to kill you..." she hissed at the monster, her voice laced with venom. "I swear I'm going to fucking kill you..."

The creature paid MarvelousAQL's pleas no mind and cared not for IF's meaningless threats. It continued to do as it pleased, slipping its oral muscle further into the kunoichi. The ninja's eyes closed tightly. "Stop! Fuuin, help me!"

She could feel the sharp tips of its tongue tasting the deepest recesses of her cavity, she only hoped it would dare not go even further and damage her.

"Please… stop..."

A chuckle came from the creature's mouth, she could see hints of a smile being displayed. She knew it planned not to hold back. Her eyes closed once again. IF reached out towards the pair again. The brunette eyed the monster's tail with malice, watching it as it moved occasionally from one position to another. It finally flicked within her reach, and she took a vice like grip to it, yanking it.

The monster's attention was pulled slightly, but it then continued to pay no mind to the girl's actions. IF growled loudly giving the monster's tail another strong yank. The monster then shot a piercing glare towards her, making IF wince and freeze in her spot, an aura of fear sinking over her. She could see its eye narrow menacingly at her before it slowly turned around to attend towards its sexual victim. Instantly IF was reminded of her anger, her teeth gritted, her mouth twitched in fury, she shook slightly as her shoulders buckled up and down, her grip tightened so hard her fingernails began to dig into the creature's armor like skin, but it paid her no mind. "You..."

She grabbed the tail with her other hand and lifted it up, opening her mouth wide and baring her white teeth, then she chomped down hard onto the monster's scaly skin, making it cry out loudly in pain! IF dug her teeth deeper and deeper into the monster's limb, drawing more and more blood, anguish filled screams alongside it. The lizard attempted to pull its tail from her grasp, but it only served to dig her teeth deeper into the wound. The girl's eyes were filled to the brim with utter disdain. A roar left the monster's mouth as it released its hold upon MarvelousAQL and stomped towards the cage.

It reached into the cage and tightly wrapped its fingers around IF's head, digging the tips of its claws into her scalp. The girl winced and released her hold on the monster's tail, and then it gave a strong pull, slamming her head into the wires of the cage. IF let forth a loud cry, and it smiled at her widely. It dug more of its talon like claws into her skin and slammed her once again into the cage, making the girl cry louder in pain. It then repeated again and then again, harder and with more force every time until it finally slammed her head hard into the cement like floor like it was a bowling ball.

IF then began to wail out in pain, tears having been drawn from her. Blood began to drip out of her nostril as the monster released its grip on her. A teethy smile was cast down upon her injured form before it turned back to Marvelous, licking its lips with lustful hunger as it began its approach, holding up its dangerous hands. Marvelous shook in place, burying her head into her raised bicep and clenching her eyes shut in desperation.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing the lizard to look at the rather quick and panic entrance its apparent partner had made. The other monster caught the attention of the two girls, seeing it bolt the door shut with a thick wooden 3x4 and backing away from the door, almost tripping over itself. It held its head, it seemed to be attempting to soothe some sort of injury it had received. Marvelous watched with tear stained and puffy red eyes as it haphazardly made its way past her and snatched open a drawer, looking for some form of alleviation.

The other monster approached its injured companion, speaking in a foreign language before the other one began to yell. Something injured him out there, and whatever it was, he sought to hide from it. IF couldn't help but let a smirk come over her.

The injured creature grabbed a bottle of half empty medicine, probably looted from some poor traveler and it began to dab drips of it onto itself. MarvelousAQL watched closely, it looked like half of the monster's face had been burnt away rather severely, whoever did this meant to kill it with that attack, not merely injure it, and discerning from the monster's state of panic, this person was hunting him. As it finished, he hunched over, breathing in heavily before slowly turning an eye of fury at her. The ninja swallowed deeply in response.

The creature slammed down the now empty bottle of medicine and stood to face her fully. She could see not only half of its head was burnt, but the injury extended all the way down towards the peak of its shoulder, burning right through its leather armor. It growled at her before turning to his comrade and beginning to speak in a rather harsh tone. It pointed off somewhere as it appeared to scold the other lizard before it walked off, grabbing weapons off of the wall. The berated lizard looked down with muffles and it trudged off behind a doorway Marvelous had not even known was present in the far off side of the dark kitchen.

The eerie sound of a sharpening blade began to ring through the kitchen, IF and MarvelousAQL watched as it used a large cleaver to sharpen a larger blade that appeared similar to one desert raiders used in the fictional world of India. The lizard turned an eye towards MarvelousAQL before squinting and turning back to its work. The ninja's mouth began to quiver as she looked down.

 _It's no use… Fuuin… he's dead…_ She recalled the terrible memory of him falling; the feeling of his hand releasing its hold to her own. She felt so cold, so empty. _To think I thought we could have a future together, even briefly… But he was always so scared…_ Memories of how the boy would stress and push onward came upon her mind. _He'd even stress his will to protect me, me of all people, after everything that happened…_ Slimy red tentacles came to her mind, how they polluted and wrecked her body, staining her and even taking away that which she considered precious… _No person is going to love or even want damaged goods like me… Not a decent soul anyway…_ She began to consider handing herself over to the 90% of the male population filled with nasty perverts or bad guys, they were the only people who would look upon her with any hint of wanting, even if they knew the truth about what happened to her. _With Fuuin gone, I have no one now… Sure there is Neppy and Iffy, Compa and Nepgear… but they're just friends… I can't find love in that… I'm all alone now…_

She sat alone, looking towards the dark tiling of the stony floor in despair.

 _Everyone I'm with only dies…_

IF watched Marvelous' form slouch in defeat before she too cast her eyes down in mental agony. She had no idea the suffering the ninja was going through, but they were still stuck in this prison. To be killed… and eaten by monsters… She closed her eyes tight. _Yokoshima, I'm sorry… If only I had gotten there sooner… Things might have been different… I wonder… if you were still alive, would you come? Would you save me too, even after all that I accused you of being?_ She looked up. Men were funny creatures. She could not understand their way of thinking, but she knew most males were selective and quick to choose, and they would gladly put one they have a form resentment towards to suffering, she's seen it too many times to count or try to doubt.

;-;-;

The loud steps of shoes coming rapidly against the ground sounded throughout the silent temple. The purple-eyed blond sprinted with his arms by his sides, running down the stone corridor with a look of absolute resolve. He dashed quickly past a corner and ran into an open suspended hall. He looked up towards the balcony path he saw the monster from earlier emerge from. A smirk came over his face, looking forward as he then began to weave and expertly dodge flying darts firing from holes in the walls. He'd jump back and then forward before taking to the high air, flipping and landing neatly on his feet. With a spin, he took to running at full speed.

A small group of monsters were now in front of him, becoming agitated and arming themselves to fight the youth. He increased his speed towards them with a wide eye. A roar sounded from a large wolf with thick fur and large paws, taking charge in leading the assault towards the human. A floating orb-like angel and a derpy looking octopus took into the charge. The boy leaped into the air, dodging a slash from the feral beast and unleashing a torrent of flame upon the monsters. The two lesser monsters were engulfed instantly, but the large wolf retracted away with a loud roar before snarling at the boy, then pouncing over the fire with extended claws.

A large leap backwards was taken by the boy and he landed, bending down to his knees with open palms at his sides before he took a dash towards his opponent. The wolf took his challenge and charged him, slamming its paws strongly and audibly against the ground, kicking up dust with every step forth. The two finally came within distance of attack, the beast sent forth a powerful slash with a roar, and the boy leaped towards it with a flaming palm forth and a white light blinded the entire arena.

The two opponents finally landed far apart on opposite sides of their sprint, backs towards one another. They stood still, seeming completely unfazed before the large wolf finally collapsed with a final gasp, falling onto its side dead. The boy stood up with fists at his sides and he then turned around, continuing on his path forward.

He swayed and dodged various large obstacles, making his way across large gaps and ascending higher and higher to the fortress like dungeon. Monster after monster was in his path, but they did little to slow him down. One by one, they were extinguished by his sapphire flames and he came upon a large vertical room. Looking up, the way towards the other door held no clear ways of climbing up. No vines were present, no switches, it was barren. The boy smirked to himself before taking a couple of steps back, hopping onto his toes multiple times, bouncing himself little by little before he kicked off into a strong sprint and then leaping off into the air.

He came upon the wall, planting his feet hard against it with a loud kick before he jumped towards the opposite wall, landing upon it. He took to jumping again and repeating this action again and again, wall jumping towards the highest point of the room before he finally landed upon the solid ground hosting a door. It was sealed shut before him, but he turned around and lifted a hand forward, pointing to a clear crystal switch sitting on a lone platform floating outside of the tower-like room. A blue flame spawned in his hand and he propelled it, hitting the switch and causing the door to free itself from its holds.

He walked into the room, seeing he was now finally level with the apparent home of that monster that attacked him. "No way am I letting that bastard get away with attacking me. It's time I settle the score and give him a piece of his own medicine." He lifted a fist towards himself, traces of a blue ember floating from his enclosed palm before a smirk came over his face.

He lifted his purple eye forward before he heard another footstep sound behind him. His eye widened, then narrowed as he slowly turned towards the source.

"Oh… what do we have here..."

He turned around to find not the monster he was expecting, but a boy. His eye squinted curiously.

"What the?"

Before the blond youth stood a boy looking awfully disheveled. His dark purple hair was in a mess, his clothes appeared damp, wearing a sort of large open over-coat and pants that reached down to his mid-shins. His blue eyes were narrowed in a sense of anger, the aura given off of him was a distressing aura that called to the teen's attention. He was glaring at the boy, but his hands were unclenched, open in an almost threatening way. The blond looked back up to his blue eyes. The color of them reminded him of eyes similar to someone he saw before, someone important.

"Who the fuck are you?" the elite asked.

The boy didn't shift in any response, he did not even blink. The blond's eye narrowed slightly.

"Well?"

There was still no response. Had he gone through some form of trauma that he had lost his voice. Maybe. Then he noticed something strange. In the boy's right hand, there was a red cloth, a large red cloth, it looked awfully familiar. He looked back towards the glaring individual. He seemed to have caught on he recognized the ribbon. He began to lift it up. "Did you do this?"

The blond's eye brow perked up. He remained silent as he stared, he had to ascertain the intentions of this questionable child. He could be dangerous. "Depends..." he finally said. "What is that to you?"

"This..." His head looked towards it before his eyes narrowed in longing, "is something a dear friend of mine had upon her person… She was wearing it before she… disappeared."

The blond closed his eye. "No… You are the first human being I've seen in this twisted place since I arrived here. There was a bag in one of the large rooms far back, I'm going to assume you were alongside the person who brought it."

"She… is a dear friend of mine, and I'm looking for her."

He reopened his eye. "Well, I'm not your enemy. Chances are your friend may have been attacked by a rather skilled monster."

The purple haired youth's eyes widened, anger very apparent in their shine. "What?"

"It's true. On the way here, I found signs of attack, blood was on some of the columns in a room, after that, there was nothing. I fought a giant lizard not too long ago, and it got away after I injured him." He then turned away towards the direction of the home. "I'm tracking him down so he doesn't cause me any further problems…"

"I see… I must find my friend, I can't just leave her here."

"That's good and all, but why are you here in the first place? Are you some kind of treasure hunter or maybe a seeker?"

The boy's eyes widened briefly before narrowing again. "That's… none of your business. Why are _you_ here, you're from Lastation, I can tell."

A chuckle. "What, did my insignia give it off?" He turned towards him with a smirk. "It's none of _your_ business why I'm here, I just am. Besides, even if you didn't want me here, you couldn't do a thing about it, not a kid like you anyway."

"Hey, this _kid_ is just the same age as you… _pal_..." Venom was in his tone.

"Except I'm different." The blond's smirk vanished. "Besides, I'm not your enemy here. As long as you don't get in my way, I won't get in yours. You're just looking for your friend, right? I'm guessing you no longer want the treasure holed up here?"

"Treasure?" The purple haired youth turned away. "No… I don't want no treasure. I just want to get my friend and get out."

"Hmph. Good. Then we'll get along… for now." He turned to face him fully. "Behind me over there," he cocked his head to his right, motioning the walkway far behind him on the lone side of a squarish section of the wall, "that monster ran off there, that could be its hiding place. If it abducted your friend, you're best tagging along with me, I'm headed over there to rid myself of that rodent."

The boy's eyes closed in contemplation. "I see no reason not to tag along. If MarvelousAQL is over there, and if it has hurt her..." he reopened his eyes, his teeth gritted as he recalled the faint image he received upon taking hold of the crystal. "I swear I'll kill it myself."

"Hmph..." The blond looked forward as he gave the purple haired youth his back. "Come on, my patience is running thin." He took off, with the purple haired boy narrowing his own eyes and casually walking forward. "By the way, what's your name? If we're going to be working together, we should..." he turned around, but found the boy was nowhere in his sight. "get acquainted… The hell did he go?"

"My name?"

The blond's gaze shot to his side almost surprised. The boy then turned his blue eyes towards the blond.

"My name is Fuuin Yokoshima… What's yours?"

A smirk slowly came over the blond's features. "My name? Is Yuuna Mathers."

"Yuuna Mathers?" Fuuin's eyebrows raised slightly before he turned his full gaze forward. "Well, I suppose we'll be allies for a short while."

"Yeah… I reckon so." Yuuna's gaze narrowed as Fuuin began to walk forward, arms swaying by his side. His smirk widened to himself before he took notice to an unusual vibration in his pouch. He looked down to it to see the pouch containing the Share Shard was shaking stronger than he had felt possible, a tiny ray of its bright light peering out from the fold of the pouch's opening. His eye widened as he slowly lifted his gaze towards the purple haired youth walking ahead of him.

 **Author's Note:**

Well, it is that time again, another milestone, Chapter two, "O". Twenty in other words. How many of you guys are still sticking around, not sure, but favorites and stuff keep coming so I'm sure I'm not wasting my time. You guys are the best for supporting me in writing this. As far as Neptunia fanfics go, I haven't read most, but mine takes a very serious turn in terms of plot, but as I'm sure you can tell, I am trying to keep characters IN character for the most part (Neptune is still a silly goose, but she can get heavy when needed (at the rarest of times though before she completely blows the mood).

This dungeon, huh? Damn I hate it. Being confined to a single setting for so long is just driving me crazy, I'm glad it is all finally coming to an end and I can get to the fun stuff involving most of the other characters of the franchise, as well as a few special guest appearances I have planned (do you recognize the name Markiplier?) in some later chapters. Don't worry guys, I have big plans and I hope you guys will like them.

Onto other news, Yuuna, am I right? A bad ass character, an OC offered to me from someone else for Lastation. An elite for Noire, super serious, strong, amazing, right? I wonder what the interactions between these two will be (I'm going to aim for some comedic kind of relationship given Noire's personality and all). I plan to have a special OC for every nation. As you can tell, Planeptune has Fuuin, Lastation has Yuuna, so Leanbox and Lowee are still up for a grab. I do my best to give characters important roles and make sure every character makes some appearances.

I must apologize though, exposition, there is a lot, right? Yeah, unfortunately, in this universe, I really have no way to really push the story along and properly develop character relationships without it since I'm not the type of guy to slap two characters together and call it that.

About the Share Crystal Shard, I'm positive you guys are starting to get confused about what it is _actually_ called. Its proper name is the "Sharite (shard/crystal (when complete)", but obviously the humans and residents of Gamindustri don't know better. Still, Share Crystal is not a bad name either, but those that had something to do with the previous god 10,000 years ago are aware of what they are properly addressed by. So if I mention Share Crystal Shard or similar and then call it the Sharite Shard by use of another character's dialogue, please don't be confused as they are addressing the same thing.

Another topic, I was thinking of making an EVENT scene consisting of when Fuuin meets with that strange character last chapter and has the "fateful talk" and all. I wonder if you guys would be up for it. I can't make voices, though I can probably get a couple of online people to maybe chip in hopefully for free, otherwise it'll just have to be text. We'll see about it I guess.

Onto reviews, I must say a big thanks to all of those that chipped in. Like last milestone, I'll address each individually.

EBI – thanks for your thoughts. It wasn't until I got to this point I had realized that I neglected the characters most of us want to read about in the first place, which is Neptune or Noire or the vanilla characters pretty much. I'm going to make an effort to try to give them screentime (if you can call it that), I've just been too focused on pushing the plot so I don't extend the story needlessly. But yes, I do need more of the vanilla characters, but as you can tell, I'm not good at functioning with an _all female_ cast. For some reason, I have a need to balance that out with nice male OC's and what not. One or two is usually enough, I don't need to give myself _too_ much to keep track of, xD.

Some Random Dude – Thanks for the vocal support, helps more than you know. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Bulldan – Ah, my good compadre. You'll come to see IF is just hasty, she's just looking out for her friends. Given her history with trouble and such, she just wants to make sure no one gets hurt. She gets much better.

Erickharver – I like that name Blood Brawler, quite nice, though he's more a pyrokenetic. XD I'm glad you find the OC rather not "Mary Sue" as I've done my best to make him a character with very apparent flaws and weaknesses, and something I love to do is build up relationships. The main reason I have not just thrown him in with Neptune and the main cast is that I want to build up to it, I keep in mind that the people of their nations see them as _goddesses_ , and for me, that term just kind of demands some form of respect, even if the games are all fun about it which is not really a problem. To be honest, it was your review that kind of inspired how I should treat the relationship between the Lastation Elite and Noire. As of now, there is nothing romantic planned for the two of them, but it will be more than just an employment type of relationship, that should be a given.

MAGES and other Makers characters will be making an appearance. So have no worries there.

Guest Person – You are a genius, you had me laughing. Thanks, bro. Now if only we could something about that monster name… Hmm… Also, about the "uncomfort" term, thanks, I can't tell you how long that just plagued my mind. There was something off about the word, but for the life of me, I just couldn't place it and decided to run with it. :/

Mario the world champion – I hope so too. After all of this crap, what with the cave and then this damn dungeon, they deserve it.

Kusori ZULU – thanks for your long review. That was an amazing read. Glad to see you like the story. Foreshadowing is a tool I love to use when it comes to writing, I feel it is good at setting up for future events, especially super important ones. And yes, that "MarvelousAQL" down inside that cavern was a rather unsettling individual, something rather supernatural if you ask me. I was a little nervous about it myself when writing about it, I couldn't picture myself down in some dank cave in the middle of deep earth and finding a glowing girl just staring at me from across the room. Ugh…

S.C.O.R.P.I.O.N. Mal – So you feel the same as me, huh? Yeah, this dungeon, damn I hate it. Ready to move on, it's getting boring to me. When I first started it, I didn't think it'd go on as long as it has, lo and behold, seven more chapters in and we're still here!

AIYF Productions – Thanks for your encouragement, I'm glad you like what you've seen. To become emotionally involved about that also inspires me to keep going forward.

And to all of you future readers, I plan for things to really get kicking off after this chapter. Be prepared to make major headway! Don't be afraid to review or post your thoughts. Questions are also welcome as well as suggestions, plus there are still two nations in need of an OC or two. Just remember how they are used is up to me, and not everyone's will get in. Remember, to have a chance, you must have been reviewing. You can always start now? Oh, by the way, don't be surprised if I do respond to your reviews in PM's, though I'll refrain from giving spoilers.

Otherwise, I hope you all have a marvelous day. This addressing was far longer than the other one, but being the second, I feel it may have been appropriate. Thanks to all of you guys, you're the best in supporting me thus far (that includes all of you guys hitting that favorite and/or follow button).


	21. Chapter 21

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Time Unknown – Slepnir Ravine – April XX, XX18)

Two male teens walked down a long and narrow hallway, their destination being a sort of makeshift house in the side of the large floating dungeon. The blond youth, Yuuna, was eying his temporary ally, Fuuin Yokoshima with malcontent. Every step they made only told him what he was suspecting. _That boy has the Share Crystal Shard…_ The aura emanating from him was something to behold however; looking at him, one would easily underestimate him, even he himself was having a hard time piecing together the puzzle of this child. Unlike others who merely wielded the shards, he seemed to have gained some adverse effect from it. He wondered what that could have entailed. Either way, this boy had gotten a hold of his number one priority, he would need to apprehend it eventually.

Yuuna brought a slow fist upwards before clenching his fist shut, blue embers faintly rising from the gaps in his finger lines before letting it down.

 _Yes, how enthralling, I must say… This is a first I have been nervous about a mere human being for a long time. The only person who has managed to scare me, a Lastation Elite, was Lady Black Heart herself… And yet, I feel the same energy from him that I might from a CPU's human state of self._ His teeth began to grit in anger. _What could I be up against this time?_

Up ahead, Fuuin could feel the other boy's gaze onto his back. For some reason, he was measuring him, did he plan to steal from him, did he plan to kill him to get a hold of MarvelousAQL. Fuuin's eyes furrowed. _No one is going to land any further hands upon her…_ He looked forward, increasing his pacing slightly so. Yuuna caught onto his speed change and increased his own, moving fast enough to come in front of the boy so he was in the lead. Fuuin just let him be. _Maybe he is the type that likes to feel in power or leadership. Still, I should be wary of him. I've heard Lastation's people can be quite hostile if agitated._

Yuuna came to a stop as he looked beyond an open archway leading somewhere off the temple's pathing. "This is our stop, Yokoshima..."

"You think so?"

"Think?" he scoffed arrogantly. "I know. I'm an elite, I know what I'm doing. I'm trained for this kind of shit. How about you?"

"I'm rather skilled in combat, believe it or not. No human being can just waltz across the fields without some form of training."

"Well, I hope it is sufficient enough." Yuuna turned forward, propping a leg up using the mantle of the columns. "Come on."

He stepped over and took a leap across a wide gap, landing onto a wooden bridge that angled around a corner. He turned to Fuuin, smirking at him. Fuuin looked upon the wide opening with resentment before taking a swallow, probably drinking down his saliva.

Fuuin's gaze furrowed in determination before he took off into a sprint and leaped, flying fast through the air and landing on the wooden protrusion against the walls. He had a hand to the wood to further keep himself up before he stood up with a slight gasp.

Yuuna's gaze furrowed. _Maybe he's not all I thought he was. He's only an untrained teenager after all._ Yuuna turned his eyes up ahead. "Come on, we need to get going. Just around here." The blond casually stuck his hands into his pockets and walked ahead, coming alongside the walling like it was just another stroll through the park. Fuuin furrowed his eyes suspiciously at him before following along. The two teens soon came up to a door that was inside the stone composed foundation. "Seems this is it." The boy took a second to look over the wood and surroundings before a content filled nod came. "Yeah, this is it."

"So now what?"

"Well, we can't just break in. They probably have the door trap-locked or something, after all, that one lizard I attacked was runnin' off scared for its life. I'll just bust the door down."

Fuuin's eyes widened. "But you just said it could be trapped!"

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "So, I don't want to stand here all day." He promptly lifted a foot up and then gave the wooden door a good hard stomp. But it did little to no damage, the door barely even budged. "Ooh, yeah, they got it locked alright. Barricaded it seems." A satisfied puff of air resounded from his lips.

"Well, what do we do? There are no windows we can crawl though."

Yuuna turned towards the purple haired boy. "Would you really want to climb through a window into an armed monster's _home_? Man, you're stupider than I thought." Fuuin cast his head sideways, sneering at that remark.

"That was unnecessary..."

"Shut up..." Yuuna retorted. "Besides, you think I wouldn't come here without a plan? I wanted to come here to just kill this motherfucker. I'm gonna do it, was going to do it whether you were here or not." The blond lifted his palm towards the top of the door. Fuuin watched as a sapphire flame spawned just before his hand, making the boy's eyes widen in amazement, then it fired forth and into the door. A loud cackling was heard as the wood that made the strong door began to burn away into ashes little by little, but at a faster rate than Fuuin would have expected. Yuuna glared forth into the dark doorway making itself present before him and he stepped inside.

Looking around, he could see messy flooring and corners, and the place reeked. It smelt almost like feces and piss. Yuuna walked further ahead, preparing himself for battle.

Fuuin carefully stepped in after him, taking care to avoid the sapphire flames still burning the wooden door.

"Aw… you gotta be kidding me..."

Fuuin's attention was deftly caught. "What, what is it?" He eagerly stepped towards him and turned towards the darkness, but all that was before them were messy and sprawled out counters, a smoking pile of wood under a very hot cauldron of steaming water, remnants of simple ingredients.

"They took off! Shit, they knew I was coming."

Fuuin stepped further in, seeing multiple empty cages all along side a sort of shaft in the walling. Two of them were rather large when compared to many of the others and were left open. Fuuin's eyes squinted. He walked to a counter and noticed a change in smell. It was vastly different than before, it was a different type of dirty, but it was oddly pleasant. _Pheromones…_ His eyes widened. _Marvy!_ He turned more towards the right end of the room to see a small hallway that lead to a door into the leftward walling. "Mathers, there's a door this direction."

"Oh good, maybe we can still catch up to them." Yuuna hastily took off ahead, dashing into the doorway.

"Hey!" Fuuin yelled after him with an outstretched hand. "You can't just take off like that. Oh, _Neptune_..." Fuuin too took off to follow him. The two teens ran through a dark and uneven tunnel system that seemed to span for long lengths of travel.

Fuuin grimaced to himself, just the thought of being surrounded by even more rock made him think unpleasant thoughts.

"Come on, it shouldn't be much further. If I'm right, they have your girlfriend, they can't move as fast as we can if they're busy hauling her."

Fuuin looked at him, panting all the while. "I have a question. How do you know there is more than one of these things?"

"Well, most monsters or beings that have even little sentience are social creatures. They naturally partner up when in small numbers, such as what we have here. There must be two, he displayed quite a feeling of alphatism or dominance if you will, well, if he is doing that, he must have a little bitch to do all the chores for him, right? So there you have it, two for two. Alpha idiot and little lizard bitch. A and B, brah."

"Augh… whatever… I guess it's safe to just prepare the worst outcome..."

"There is no need for _this_ alpha to prepare." He faced fully forward and increased his speed before he saw a pebble fall from around a corner. Yuuna's own pupil shrank, and came to an instant knee slide, bending backwards and low enough to barely avoid a large cleaver being swung in his direction.

"Whoa!" Fuuin screamed as he came to a stop.

A lizard in bare-bones leather armor wielding a large knife stepped forward with a hiss, his sharp tongue seething at them. It took one intimidating step forward. Fuuin looked upon it, somehow recognizing the monster.

Yuuna stood up and smiled at the creature with his teeth, popping his knuckles. "Yep, you're little lizard bitch. How are you doing, lizard bitch?"

The monster responded by hissing further at him, pointing the cleaver his direction.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Yuuna laughed slightly. "You think _that_ is going to scare me, look around you, stupid. You're in a hole, you have no where to run, I'm gonna fry you..."

"Wait." Fuuin said, extending a hand towards Yuuna.

"What the fuck? You gonna tell me what to do, kid?"

"Somehow, something about this creature gives a rather personal impact towards me." Fuuin stepped forward, making the monster seethe at him. "Let me kill him."

"Fine. But I swear to god I'm killing the other one."

"That's fine by me."

The lizard hissed even more at the purple haired boy, making him rear back in slight reprise. "What, are you scared?" Yuuna commented with a tone.

"Not really..." Fuuin reached into his satchel as he sidestepped, semi-circling the menace. He pulled out a black device that soon erected neon green energy blades. Looking at it, it looked like a high tech boomerang.

The monster screeched at him before turning tail and running off. Yuuna's gaze opened in wide discontent. "Hey! You're not supposed to run away, after him!"

Fuuin took off ahead of him. "Don't tell me what to do, you're not in charge of me."

"Boy, I'm gonna..." Yuuna sprinted after him.

Fuuin ran as fast as his feet could carry him inside the small tunnelling, following quickly after the large lizard that scurried further and further away from them before it darted out of a kind of hole. Fuuin crouched down until he was at knee height and approached the hole. He peered out, seeing a rather open room, but it was darker than he'd welcome. He dropped out after checking to see whether or not ground was below him and Yuuna soon followed suit. The two looked around until an arrow whooshed past their heads. The two bolted upright and turned towards the direction the projectile came from to see the lizard that ran from them roaring their direction and pulling back another arrow.

It released the projectile, Yuuna and Fuuin jumped in opposite directions and rolled against the ground, stopping onto their knees and looking towards the beast.

Footsteps rapidly closed in on Fuuin's position, making his head perk up and turning towards it. A set of red gleaming eyes shone from the darkness as the shine of a razor-sharp blade came upon him. Fuuin screamed and he darted away, barely avoiding a slash from the other lizard. Fuuin came to a stop and looked at it to see it had sustained some form of flame-inflicted injury. "Hey, Yuuna, is this your guy?"

Yuuna turned towards him and instantly recognized his inflictions. A smile came across his face. "Oh yeah… that's my alpha, bitch." He stood up and began to close the distance between the two of them. This monster took notice to him immediately before screeching at him and taking steps back, tossing the large sword into its other hand.

Fuuin ducked as another arrow flew over his head. He turned towards the lizard further back as it reached behind himself and pulled out another projectile. Quickly, Fuuin kicked off from the ground and sprinted towards the monster, the Ritan at his ready when need be.

Yuuna threw forth multiple fire balls in fancy fashion, tossing one after the other, his movements become more extravagant with each consecutive shot; a regular toss, then another, a spin follows before a jump and a backflip complete with a 360 spin. The sword wielding foe quickly dodged every fireball and closed in on to him eagerly, lifting his blade high with full intention to cut him apart. Yuuna easily dodged one slice after another, making it seem like a dance as he just smirked at the beast with a cocky eye. The monster hissed at him in anger, lunging even faster than before after the youth.

Fuuin let the weapon hanging over his forearm begin to spin like a saw, and he swung his arm at the lizard, the Ritan coming forward off its base only a short ways before going back like some kind of yo-yo. The monster had managed to dodge it, pulling out the cleaver it wielded inside the tunnels. With a spin, it ran towards Fuuin and began to haphazardly hack at him. Fuuin sidestepped every strike with wide eyes, boring a hole into the monster. A horizontal slice came, but Fuuin took to the air and back flipped before landing further away from the monster. It seethed at him, showing the boy his sharp teeth.

Another slice was dodged, and the blond teen smirked at the beast that continuously missed him. "Come on, surely you have more than that, right? Or was I wrong to expect a challenge from you?"

The monster hissed at him before reaching into its belt and pulling out a number of small daggers. One by one, it expertly pitched them at Yuuna with laser precision, but the boy dodged each shot.

"You can't hit me, you idiot."

The monster held up one last dagger and then tossed it a completely different direction. Yuuna watched as it sped like a bullet.

"Hey, Fuuin! Watch out!"

Fuuin looked towards his comrade with wide eyes. "What-" A sharp pain instantly filled his body. He screamed as he grasped his left bicep, feeling a blade lodged into the muscles of his arm. He winced loudly as he looked upon the infliction. His opponent quickly sprinted at him, cleaver raised and ready to swipe him down. The purple haired youth took notice and rose the Ritan up in response, timely parrying the strike. The monster continued to swipe at him, taking advances upon the boy's position, forcing him further back and back.

Yuuna turned towards his opponent. "You don't have to worry about him, _I'm_ your problem." Sapphire flames were born into both of his open palms and he rushed for the monster. A hiss was made and the monster took several steps back, swiping his sword at every fireball pitched at him, turning them into harmless wisps of wind. Yuuna's rate of fire began to increase with every projectile, becoming more and more weaker. The monster roared and dashed towards him. Yuuna's eyes widened as he took a jump back, narrowly avoiding the slash of the monster's sword. The lizard hissed and jumped forward, ramming his burnt shoulder hard into the blond boy.

Yuuna fell backwards and against the ground hard with an audible gasp, sliding far until he collided against a concrete pillar with a very audible crack. He closed his eye and then opened it up, narrowing it at the beast as he grimaced upon the ground.

Fuuin took step back after step back, blood dripping upon the ground from his injured arm. His teeth were gritted. "Damn it!" He took a longer step back than before, almost losing his balance and the blade from the lizard slashed down to his open chest. He could feel a scratch come upon his skin and his clothes cut little ways. Fuuin planted his other foot to the ground and took a jump backwards to increase his distance.

He landed far enough to look at his opponent as it smiled sickly at him with its teeth bared. He panted with wide eyes, raising a hand to the new injury upon his person. He looked down to his chest to make out the bare signs of a nice long diagonal line reaching from his right breast down to his left pelvic muscle. He furrowed his eyes and turned towards the beast. His teeth clenched.

Yuuna rose an arm against the column and pushed himself up as the monster quickly ran at him, sword ready to kill. It slashed down at him and Yuuna took to a jumping roll, dodging the attack and raising two hands towards the monster before screaming out with a wide angry eye. A torrent of sapphire flames consumed the entirety of the monster, making it cry out in complete agony as it tried to feign off the fire. It stepped further and further back before falling over a cliff, plummeting towards a dark and black abyss. Yuuna stood up and walked towards the ledge, taking a look down before a loud splat was heard, making the boy's eye twitch.

Fuuin took another step back as the lizard pulled forth another arrow and fired at him. He leaned back to let the arrow fly past him. _That's the monster that I saw…_ It roared as another arrow was unleashed from its bow. _I see why I recognize it._ Fuuin began to walk forward, grabbing hold of the knife in his arm. _He was doing those things to MarvelousAQL…_ The lizard hissed loudly at him, switching back to its large cleaver. _He was raping my Marvy!_ Fuuin began to scream as he ran towards the beast with malice filled eyes. He sprinted towards it as the monster too closed in to his form, blade pointed forward.

The two closed distance and Fuuin took to a quick slide. The monster was shocked by this move, seeing the human slide onto his rear and back, then a loud sick sound was heard, making the monster's eyes widen in absolute pain. Fuuin's right arm was extended upwards, the Ritan spinning soundly with its energy blades extended.

The monster stood still, staring at nothing but darkness before blood exploded from its groin, reaching up as high as its stomach before it collapsed, lying, dying in a heap of its own blood and falling organs. Fuuin panted silently, staring towards the darkness angrily as he sat down. Yuuna cast a look at him, then smirked slightly. He began to walk towards the boy.

Fuuin heard his footsteps coming, and he looked towards the blond as he approached. He blinked before a hand was extended to him. Fuuin only looked at it before he lifted his hand up and accepted the offer.

"You owe me… You know that?"

Fuuin barely nodded his head before catching himself. "I don't think so…" The boy turned away and looked further down the darkness to a corridor. His eyes narrowed and he walked towards it, Yuuna shaking his head and following suit.

"Whoever this person is, boy, I hope she's worth it."

"To me..." Fuuin's eyes opened slightly. "She's worth everything."

;-;-;

Blood slowly gathered onto the floor, dripping from tied arms. Two girls sat looking extremely exhausted, their arms bounded by wire behind their backs and interlocked together. The wire dug deep, but not deep enough to draw blood, but enough so if they struggled, it would cut a wide open gash. The orange-haired girl's orange eyes were almost empty, her head hunched and leaning over; the other girl with long brown hair blinked slowly with jade empty eyes, a clean trail of blood going down her forehead and over her nose and chin before another drop of it fell to the rags below them. They sat surrounded by razor wire all around them. It was too dark to see, and they heard no noises.

"Marvy..." IF barely managed to say. MarvelousAQL, the addressed, let out a small moan, being the most she could muster. "I'm… sorry… about everything." She closed her eyes. "I didn't want any of this to happen, I don't know why it did."

"It's… okay, Iffy..." Marvelous' eyes closed slowly as her head lowered with a shake. "You… didn't do… anything..."

IF just blinked towards the dark ground beneath her, seeing the small reflection of light in her ever-so-slowly pooling of crimson blood. "I… know… But… can you… still say you forgive me… for not… doing… enough?.."

MarvelousAQL's head twitched up slightly before going even further down. She breathed in slightly before another pause took place. "Yeah..." She barely reopened her eyes. "That's easy… You're… my friend… IF..."

"Heh..." A small hopeless smile formed on IF's face briefly. "Thanks… Marvy..." It quickly faded as she turned back to the ground. "I… hope you aren't… hurt… anymore..." She closed her eyes. "I'm… sor… ry..."

A strange noise was heard, the jingling of wires could be made out. An audible snap was heard. Marvelous' eyes opened slowly. "IF..." she whispered softly. "Pray… that it doesn't… hurt..."

"Marvelous!"

The girl's eyes widened upon hearing a familiar voice.

The two girls shakingly looked up, seeing two figures standing over the wire surrounding them shrouded by darkness. _Who is that?_ IF thought. _I heard one of them speak, and it sounded like… It sounded like…_

The two shadows moved slightly around, carefully taking hold of the wire above them and pulling it apart to create a hole with caution. MarvelousAQL looked up with empty eyes, trying to put the pieces together in her mind. There were two people there. _I thought I heard his voice… I am just going crazy…_ "Heh..." _I'm losing it…_ "Fuuin… I hope… you're okay..."

IF shook slightly awaiting the talons of the monsters to take hold of her again. The sounds were becoming more and more sporadic until a snap was heard. Then hands quickly wrapped around both of the girls forms, but they were not hard nor extended with sharp claws. The two looked up and finally looked up their faces.

A purple haired boy covered in dirt lifted IF from her position inside of the prison as a blond, half of his face being covered by dirty bandages lifted MarvelousAQL out. Marvelous stared at the purple haired youth with wide eyes, showered in disbelief. Before the two stood Fuuin Yokoshima and a mysterious male they had not seen before. IF's eyes shook as she felt her feet get placed softly upon the ground. MarvelousAQL could feel her feet come upon the ground before tears began to well up quickly in her eyes.

Her mouth contorted deeply before she wailed out and ran forth into Fuuin's arms. "FUUIN!"

The boy smiled as he was tackled to the ground, wincing upon the impact, but appearing content with what had happened. MarvelousAQL buried her head into his form, rubbing her cheek against his chest. Fuuin smiled at her warmly before embracing her, closing his eyes.

Yuuna looked upon the three citizens of Planeptune. IF hugged herself, shaking with a deep sorrowful frown, looking at the two of them, particularly at Fuuin. A loud sniffle came forth.

Fuuin turned to her. "It's you… What… are you doing here?" His eyes widened. "Wait, yes, I remember, I saw you..."

"You're alive..." IF said, holding back sobs and looking completely broken. "H-how..." she shook. "You… y-you came for us..."

Fuuin smiled at her. "Of course I would… How could I not, but I didn't know you had gotten caught up." He reached a hand out to her and rested it softly upon her own, making her shake. "Are you okay?"

IF shook before tears of her own began to come out as sobs became apparent. She began to wail and fell towards the ground, crawling up to him. Fuuin watched in shock as IF hugged his arm. "Thank you!.. Thank you!"

The two girls continued to cry out, filled with sobs as Fuuin observed their injured forms. Yuuna looked upon the three with indifference before he made a sharp turn, grabbing Fuuin's attention. "Come on..." the blond said. "We need to leave this place..."

"Uh… yeah..." Fuuin shook his arm to get IF's attention and tapped Marvelous' head. "Hey, come on, we need to get out of this place, now. Before anything worse happens. Let's go."

With effort, the boys were able to get the two girls to stand and they supported them all the way. The blond showed them the way back, through all the dangerous rooms and the triggered mechanisms of this ancient hell. They came upon a column-walled intersection and soon upon a long corridor. Eventually the four came a drop and crossed bridges until they were finally in a room where a lone bag sat. Fuuin slowly released his hold around MarvelousAQL. She stood up holding herself as Fuuin picked up the bag and with much effort, slung it over his shoulder and began to carry it.

The group all waded and limped over a long narrow bridge towards a tall rocky wall that seemed to extend endlessly, making their way slowly towards a lone tunnel entrance on the other side of the bridge. The four teens slowly walked up the spiraling rocky tunnel system until they were in the Slepnir Ravine, and the bright green grass revealed itself beautifully to them. A smile of relief came upon Fuuin's face the closer they edged the outside.

The four exited the Ravine and walked towards the open fields of Planeptune.

Yuuna looked towards the sky as IF let out a long happy sigh of relief. Fuuin smiled to the sky, and MarvelousAQL looked upon him with certain glee, feeling so at ease to know the boy was alive. She let a pleasant sigh come from her and she rested her head against the boy, making him smile at her.

"Thank you, Yokoshima..." IF said, voice full of genuine gratitude. "I thought you were some bad person, but… you're not so bad after all… I pegged you wrong." She slowly turned to him. "Thank you."

"Ah..." Fuuin smiled at her, looking just as worn and torn as she and Marvelous did. "I knew something must have happened to Marvelous when I saw her bandana left at a place with a blood stain. But really, if it wasn't for this guy here, none of us would have made it out." He motioned towards the blond youth standing a short ways from the brunette.

"Really?" MarvelousAQL asked. "Did he save you?"

"No, actually… I really don't know what happened, but I know I didn't die."

"Well..." IF closed her eyes contently before extending a hand towards him with a generous smile. "Thank you..."

Yuuna uncrossed his arms and looked at the girl. "Don't mention it." He approached the girl. "I only did what was natural of any human being..."

"Well, still, it must have taken a lot of-"

IF's eyes shrank as the boy's fist burrowed deeply into her gut. Fuuin and Marvelous watched as he pulled away, IF reaching towards herself before collapsing towards the ground, spitting up saliva.

"Hey, what gives!?" Fuuin yelled.

Yuuna quickly came upon them and sent a long high kick into Marvelous' side, sending both Fuuin and Marvelous tumbling down a hill. Yuuna let his hands fall to his sides as he stared their falling forms down with narrowed eyes.

Fuuin winced loudly as MarvelousAQL let out a loud painfilled moan. Fuuin growled as he struggled to push himself up. He rose his head and stared at the boy standing atop the hill, glaring down at them. "What was that for, I thought we were allies!?"

"Only temporarily… You have something I want, Fuuin Yokoshima." The boy began to make his way further down the hill. He came to a stop as the two stood at eye level, facing one another down. Yuuna's eye widened. "So, will you hand over the Share Crystal Shard, or will I have to take it from you by force?"

Fuuin's eyes widened. "What?.." He stared at the purple eyed youth, completely shocked. "You can't be telling me that's why you helped me..." A smirk slowly came over the other boy's face.


	22. Chapter 22

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Apparent Mid-Day – Slepnir Ravine – April XX, XX18)

"You are something else, you know that, Mathers?"

Fuuin's sapphire eyes narrowed as he glared towards the blond boy standing some feet before him, smirking at him. "Do you think I really care? Now..." His smirk vanished. "Give me the Share Crystal Shard… or I'll take it."

MarvelousAQL spat up a loud cough before turning her exhausted gaze towards the two boys standing at the baseline of the hill. "Fuuin-"

"Shut up, you." Yuuna commanded.

"Hey!" Fuuin took a step forward, pointing a mad finger towards their attacker. "Don't you tell her what to do."

"Hmph." A smile. "Whatever… Tell me, you can't really expect to match me, an elite warrior, can you? Some peasant like yourself."

Fuuin's glare tightened.

"Especially with that injury on your arm."

The other boy's eyes slowly trailed down to his left bicep which was bleeding rather openly.

"I suggest you hand over the Share Crystal Shard so you can be treated, otherwise..." Yuuna's eye opened ominously. "I'll kill all of you for it." A small gasp escaped Fuuin's lips. "I don't have no reason not to, you're just some Planeptune scum, that's all." He lifted up his right fore arm to the sky, clenching and unclenching his fist. "You people mean nothing to me, I've killed hundreds of people and I haven't even batted an eye about it. You'll just be more idiots on the mound. Come on, I'm giving you a chance to walk away from this, at least you'll still be alive, right?" A sinister chuckle came.

Fuuin looked towards the ground. _I can't risk MarvelousAQL, not in a situation like this. After everything we went through just for this shard?_ He turned towards the orange haired ninja laying on her stomach, watching the exchange. He could see she was in pain, but she was much more concerned about what was happening between the two boys. Fuuin's eyes lifted up and he smiled a small warming grin at her before turning towards the boy from Lastation and shooting a piercing gaze at him.

"Come on, look at you, you think you can fight me?"

"I have no intentions of giving someone like you the Sharite Shard, not after everything my friend and I have gone through to get it."

"So you were looking for it, weren't you…" Yuuna's head lowered menacingly. "What kind of reason would a person as pathetic as you have to look for such an amazing treasure-"

"Stop calling him pathetic!" Marvelous shouted, catching both boy's attention. "He's a great person, you're the one who needs to stand down!"

The boy sneered at her. "I said to shut up, you bitch."

Fuuin's teeth gritted and he kicked off towards Yuuna, fists bared. The other boy just barely noticed his charge and swiftly dodged a strike thrown at him.

"Whoa, edgy, aren't we?"

Fuuin threw his other fist towards the elite, only for him to step to the side and send a well placed stomping kick into the purple haired boy's ribs. A loud groan came as Fuuin tumbled off onto his side and fell hard against the ground, dust coming up.

"Well, can't say I didn't warn you."

Fuuin growled as he struggled to push himself up before another kick was shot into his stomach. Fuuin rolled over with a bounce and landed onto his back. Yuuna lifted the same foot up over him and proceeded to stomp on him.

"Ah!"

Fuuin's hands shot up and grabbed hold of the boy's shoe, barely keeping him from landing the infliction. Yuuna pressed down harder, seeing the boy's clear struggle against his strength. "Hmph, we're so outmatched you can't even fight right."

Yuuna bent forward and outstretched his hand, grabbing hold of Fuuin's hair and yanking it forward before delivering a very audible punch into his face. He lifted up his fist and sent it forward again and then again before standing up. The blond then stomped down onto Fuuin's stomach, forcing up yells of pain.

"I'm going to fucking end you, bitch."

Yuuna placed his foot next to his other and bent forward, wrapping his fingers around Fuuin's neck. The boy's teeth gritted as he could feel himself beginning to be lifted off of the ground.

IF's eyes widened as she could see Yuuna lift him off of his feet, it didn't appear the blond was struggling in the least. With a groan, she forced herself up and threw her arms off at her sides. She may have had no weapons at the moment, but she wasn't going to just let this boy punch her down and just get away with it.

Fuuin's eyes opened sharply and he sent both of his feet into Yuuna's chest. A loud angry cry came from the elite as he released his hold onto the resident of Planeptune and stumbled back, holding his chest. Fuuin pushed himself up and charged at Yuuna, sending a fist at the boy. Yuuna quickly took a step back and parried the strike with his arm, sending a punch of his own at Fuuin. The boy barely dodged, but then his extended arm came at him and rammed into his upper chest, hitting him like a horse and knocking him over onto his back.

Yuuna growled at the boy, staring him down until he heard the loud clinks of phone chains and a jacket rushing at him. He turned sharply to see IF lunging at him with a fist raised high. He took two quick steps back, barely dodging two well placed strikes from the brunette. IF continued to send well timed attacks at the boy, but he merely dodged every single one before he crouched down and sent a flat palm into her stomach.

She gritted her teeth in pain, bending over instantly before a strong uppercut found itself across her chin. IF hit the ground hard, grasping the infliction with her hands with a roll.

"You people are just idiots, primitive in nature. You're like animals just waiting to die." Yuuna spat. "Your lives for a damn crystal. Psh..." He sneered at them.

Fuuin pushed himself up with a shake and looked at the boy. He panted, a string of blood falling from the corner of his mouth. _This guy is strong, but I can't just let him take what I have risked my life for time and time again! No! Not someone like this…_

Yuuna's eyes slowly locked onto the boy standing some ways away from him. "I see you're back up. Tell me, is your girl friend going to help you too? Are you just that weak, Yokoshima?"

The boy in question growled loudly in response. Yuuna cast a dark look his direction before kicking off at him, a cloud of dust left in his wake. Fuuin gasped as Yuuna closed in much quicker than he anticipated. A hard fist collided against Fuuin's cheek, making him step backwards in a stumble as his senses dazed horrendously, then another punch hit the other side of his face. Another and another came before a strong kick landed against his cheek. The seeker hit the ground hard.

Yuuna sent a strong stomp onto the boy's right wrist, making Fuuin cry out loudly. "After I kill you, I'm just going to take the damn thing. Not like anyone is going to care for scum like you." Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Yuuna, pulling his own arms against the sides of his body. He could feel an impressive pair of bosoms against his back and he cast a scornful glare at the girl holding him from behind. "You people are pests!"

MarvelousAQL squeezed as hard as she could, locking her hands together on the opposite side of his body. _To beat somebody like this without our weapons… we'll need to work together!_ She gave a scream as she began to squeeze him even harder. Yuuna's eyes widened at the apparel of her strength. The ninja was not to be fooled around with, but with as injured as she was, he was at an advantage. He clasped a fist and bent both of his arms forward before sending elbows into her gut.

A loud oof came from her before he hunched over and struck her again. Marvelous let go and landed onto the ground before Yuuna turned around and sent a hard fist to her face. Suddenly, a strong kick crashed into his rib cage and he stumbled away with a wince. Yuuna glared as Fuuin rapidly closed in to him. _He's protecting her._ Yuuna managed to dodge the first and second fist strikes Fuuin launched at him. Marvelous began to rush at him and he could see IF closing in behind him from the corner of his eye.

The boy growled loudly as he now lunged. Fuuin easily dodged his forward attack and sent an attack of his own with a kick. Yuuna; however, sent his arm down to block it and then forced a strong kick at the boy. It was too powerful to block, and Fuuin found himself falling backwards. Marvelous leaped at Yuuna with a cry. The blond stepped off to the side with a kick, barely dodging the girl's attack. IF sent a chop at him from his side, at too which the boy dodged. He took a firm grasp to IF's arms, making the girl wince audibly. With a spin, he slung IF into MarvelousAQL and sent both females tumbling down the hill in a heap.

Fuuin wiped his mouth from a trail of blood and turned up to see Yuuna now catching his breath. With a grunt, Fuuin got himself up and began to sprint at him. Yuuna saw him coming easily and turned to face him, fists bared. Fuuin screamed loudly as the two began to exchange punch after punch, each either dodging or parrying the others strikes. Yuuna began to take the upperhand rather quickly, beginning to advance upon Fuuin even as the other struck at him. The blond would just meagerly dodge. He then quickly sent a fist into Fuuin's stomach, making him retreat before another hand was found going across his cheek. Yuuna then sent his right heel into his opponent's Achilles heel before spinning around sharply and sending the roof of his knuckles colliding into the side of Fuuin's jaw with a painful crunch.

Fuuin took several steps back, stumbling as he held his head and glared daggers at Yuuna. The elite jumped him, sending him off with an expertly placed kick just below Fuuin's neck. Marvelous suddenly lunged at the blond from behind. He simply bent forward and reached over his shoulder, grabbing her outstretched arms and throwing her over his shoulder and forward down the hill. Marvelous landed hard on her chest and bounced before landing again with an audible skid. She shook before giving out. It was clear they were outmatched.

IF ran quickly for the boy only for him to turn towards her and parry her attacks like they were nothing, then Yuuna jumped upwards, sending his weight and a leg upwards into her chin, kicking her with a back flip before landing on his feet soundly. IF stumbled a ways back, seeming incredibly dazed as blood trailed from her jaw and falling back, landing harshly on her back. Yuuna stood and looked at the two girls before he turned towards the other boy who was getting to his feet once again. He growled.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Yuuna narrowed his eyes angrily at him.

Fuuin's teeth grit as he looked towards Marvelous' fallen form. She shook as she looked towards the blond. Fuuin cast his stare towards the elite. "You jerk..."

"I've been called worse." Yuuna took a preparing step back, bringing his fists to his sides as Fuuin began to jog towards the boy from down the hill. "This ends now."

Fuuin's jog turned into a small sprint as he closed in on the attacker, and with a yell, Fuuin threw a fast strike at Yuuna, much faster than he thought the injured boy could make and Fuuin landed a firm blow across Yuuna's cheek. Fuuin yelled as he brought his injured arm upwards and sent Yuuna's head upwards with an uppercut. Fuuin then threw another fist into Yuuna's shoulder, and then another into the other side of his head. Another fist was sent, but the blond's hand quickly shot up and grabbed a tight hold on it.

Fuuin growled loudly as the other boy's head lifted up ominously, his expression full of nothing but dormant anger. Fuuin sent another fist and it ended up in the same hold as his other. Both hands were locked in Yuuna's hold, Fuuin continued to push forward. Yuuna's eye narrowed.

Sapphire flames suddenly erupted around Fuuin's fists, an audible crackling coming forth. Fuuin screamed out loudly in agony, feeling fire charring the skin of his hands. Yuuna's hands squeezed, blood burst out from burning hands in his firey hold. Fuuin cried out and pulled his hands in vain, screaming loud and hard before a kick was sent into his chest, forcing him backwards flying through the air before landing hard against his back further down the hill.

Yuuna lifted his hands up, seeing a bloody mess on his palms accompanied by specs of charred flesh. He looked forward to see Fuuin squirming and crying on the ground in pain, doing anything to attempt to alleviate the pain he was experiencing. "Go ahead, call me a cheater..." He began to walk towards him, spawning a fireball in his raised hand. He glared down a deathly stare towards his victim. "All you had to do was give me the damn crystal. Now instead, you get to die, motherfucker."

Marvelous gritted her teeth as she reached out, grabbing the ground and squeezing it between her fingers. Yuuna cast a look at her before tossing the fireball at the ninja, embers being thrown everywhere upon impact. The ninja gave a brief yelp before collapsing against the ground.

Fuuin twitched in complete agony as his hands smoked like embers, Yuuna now stopping shortly above him. "You damn fool, I'll put you out of your misery." He lifted a shoe up over his face then stomped down.

Fuuin's body came to a still as his limbs ceased their squirming. Lifting his foot, Yuuna could see the boy's eyes now closed. He was unconscious it seemed. He took a look towards the other two females to see they were helpless as could be now. A smirk came. He proceeded to kneel down and move the open jacket ends Fuuin was wearing aside to get a better look at where the Share Crystal Shard would be. A lone pouch was attached to a misaligned leather belt on his hips just below the boy's developing abs. A faint shimmer could be seen inside.

Yuuna smiled as he opened the pouch. A pleasant sight, seeing the amazing treasure of the Share Crystal Shard sitting comfortably just before his grasp. Yuuna's eye widened as he reached inside the pouch and grabbed a firm hold of the crystal.

Yuuna's eye widened drastically. A dark image took hold inside of his mind. The boy's teeth gritted. _What is that!?_ A faint light, cobalt blue hair waved slightly. A head rose up from the darkness before him, a bright blue eye stared at him, shining ominously with a very recognizable white pupil. Yuuna's eye widened.

He looked around, finding himself surrounded by darkness, black jagged crystals all around him, faintly reflecting a sapphire light from an obscure source. The elite cast his gaze forward to see a lone figure standing before him, drenched in shadow, a narrow line of light cast across his face. His eyes shined through that darkness and stared into his soul before a sudden impact was felt against his chest.

Yuuna screamed as he flew backwards away from Fuuin and fell on his back. He groaned loudly as he now grabbed hold of his hand, feeling a blue electricity coiling around it harshly, paralyzing it. It was painful, very painful. Yuuna stretched his neck upwards, arching his back as the cobalt colored lightning shot up his arm and through his body before coming to a sharp stop.

He breathed in and out. _What the fuck was that!?_ His eye shook as he stared into the blue sky above him. _Was that a CPU?! Did I just see a male CPU!?_ Yuuna quickly scurried to his feet and cast a wide gaze towards the unconscious boy lying before him.

As if mocking him, the Share Crystal Shard rolled out of the boy's leather pouch, turning to face him. It was different from before, giving off a sinister blue glow, almost as if it was staring at him. Yuuna took hold of his inflicted hand's wrist and took a careful step. He didn't see the figure in that darkness for long. It only took a second to send its clear message into him, that was all it needed.

"No… no! Fuck no!"

The shard stayed in its place. Yuuna growled loudly, spawning a large fireball in his other hand and pitching it firmly at the boy the shard lay beside. A sudden blue spark shined from the shard, instantly snuffing out the flame hurling at the pair, nothing but blue sparks flying into the sky as the remains of his attack.

"Oh shit..." Yuuna took another series of steps back before shaking his head. "No way! I'm not dealing with that!" Quickly, he turned around and began to flee, running away from the scene as fast as he could, leaving the three individuals alone.

The Sharite Shard continued to glow a cobalt blue color, briefly rolling more to the side and coming against Fuuin's hip, resting against him. Blue particles began to lift off the crystal, flying faintly into the air before vanishing.

Yuuna ran as fast as he could, not dare looking back. _I have to get to Noire. I have to get to Lady Black Heart! The shard… THAT FUCKING SHARD!_ He could recall the very brief image of the figure's shining blue eye, staring into him coldly. He knew those eyes. They were the same as them… The same as a CPU's. Yuuna's teeth gritted as he continued to flee.

Bright long purple violet hair waved softly as a breeze blew by. A girl dressed in a single black parka and large black shoes watched as a boy ran across the field. "Huh?" She blinked, bringing up a hand to brush aside a strand of her hair over her ear and then turned towards the direction he was running from. With a blink, she looked back towards the running youth before taking off in the opposite direction.

She ran fast and quickly came upon a rather disturbing scene. She stopped upon the hill top, staring at three teens who seemed to be unconscious, sprawled out haphazardly around the area, two girls and a boy.

"Oh no..." Her purple eyes widened before she took off towards them.

As the lavender haired teenager approached, the Sharite Shard ceased its ominous glow, returning to a blinding white, then a shimmer. The sounds of shoes coming to a halt were heard before a curious shadow came over the purple haired boy.


	23. Chapter 23

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Time Unknown – Unknown Location – April XX, XX18)

Everything felt off somehow. _What happened?_ It was black, all was nothing but black. _Did I get killed?_ The flash of an image came, in the shadows, the blond boy from Lastation, Yuuna Mathers, turned his gaze towards the see-er.

A slow groan came. A hand lifted out of soft bed sheets. A twitch came over a person's eyes, then slowly, their eyelids parted.

Inside a peach colored room lied a lone purple haired boy, and he slowly rose from the mattress with a very disheveled appeal, apparently very exhausted. His nearly closed eyes slowly took an observant look around. The situation was familiar. He was waking up once again inside a room. A window to his left with bright rays of sun shining through the opaque white curtains, a birch dresser with a large mirror, a desk on either side of the bed accompanied with lamps, and a large television setup complete with a game console in front of the bed.

Fuuin rose a hand up to his head and wiped at his eyes before freezing. His hand retreated slowly as he started to examine it, finding it to be completely healed from the infliction he received. The boy's blue eyes narrowed. He could recall that feeling, the smell of his hands being turned to smoldering heaps under the elite's power. Looking at them now, they should have never returned to being what they are, so why is it they were healed.

" _No, I mean it, it was a real ordeal. I had quite the scare."_ a faint voice said.

Instantly, Fuuin's attention was directed towards the barely opened door. It was evident he was not alone here, obviously, but he was more surprised to find that he may not have been inside a hotel room this time around. _Seems things aren't exactly like last time._

" _I think you misunderstand my statement, Marvelous..."_

The voices were coming from a room far away. Were they trying to be quiet so they wouldn't wake him up? Wait a second… _I recognize that voice._ It was the voice that belonged to the brunette in the large blue jacket. _That's right, she was there when everything happened._ He could vividly recall himself helping the girl outside of the dungeon. A small smile came to his face, but then he supposed he should make his condition known to them. Slowly, he picked up himself out of the bed, but immediately found himself to be quite sore. He winced silently, feeling the muscles and bones in his body in waves of pain, but it was tolerable. He'd just have to be easy on them.

With a limp, he slowly came towards the door and opened it up with a small creak, peeking his head out to see a small living area, hosting a large beige couch that wrapped around like an L, a coffee table, and a smaller television sitting some ways away. The voices were coming from around a larger open archway. Fuuin walked out of the room and towards the opening.

" _If that is what you really think, Marvelous, then I have ask, would you happen to know why Fuuin was looking for the Share Crystal Shard?"_

" _What, do you know about it?"_

Fuuin froze in his place. They were talking about him. And judging from the other girl's tone, she was still apparently the same as before, but it felt good that she was not too injured if she was out and walking around.

" _Who doesn't know about the Share Crystal Shard. Don't you know what those things are?"_

" _Of course I do, but I don't understand what this has to do with anything?"_

" _I'll try to lay some things out for you, Marvy..."_

Fuuin edged towards the corner and slowly peered around. Sitting at a dinner table were the two girls. The healthy sight of a barely injured MarvelousAQL was like a pleasant aroma to his eyes, and then the healthy form of the long haired brunette was an icing to a cake. He was pleased to see both girls were okay, but the conversation was not something he was appraising too much in his mind, but he figured he may as well see where it goes. Sure eavesdropping was something debatable, but given his situation, he may as well figure out if he could have new enemies on his hands or not, whether they knew his secret.

"IF… do you know something about Fuuin that I don't?" Marvelous asked, concern written all over her face. Sitting across from the kunoichi was the addressed, the large blue clothed IF. She had large blades with handles sitting in front of her on the table, a fresh hot mug of tea sitting before her. She had her hands folded over one another, and she looked at her friend seriously.

"First off, I'm sure Fuuin hasn't told you a thing about who he really is, has he?"

"No..." Marvelous shook her head slowly from side to side. "He hasn't really told me anything about him other than the fact he has some kind of debt to pay."

"After we got out of that dungeon, I decided to take some closer looks at him, as well as using a special database available to those that have Hunter Rank A in the Guild..." IF's eyes closed. "I did not like what I found..."

"Okay… So are you going to tell me?"

"Well… do you remember those terrorist attacks on factories around Lowee? The ones that involve mass destruction and foundation damages, as well as the bombings on the main transfer points between Lowee and Leanbox?" MarvelousAQL's head nodded up and down. "A long time ago, the nations made a pact to share any information regarding these terroristic attacks that happened in every nation year-round. Evidence was filed both digitally and physically, I have access to many of the digital copies they made."

Fuuin's eyebrows lifted sadly.

"Samples of the bomb remains were scavenged from many places, and finger prints managed to be pieced together using Leanbox technology. I've been a bit suspicious of Fuuin for a little while, but my suspicions were completely misplaced. I was wrong about him to say the least."

A sigh of relief escaped Marvelous' body, she rose a hand to her breast and looked like a heavy weight had been suddenly lifted from her shoulders. "Thank Neptune..."

IF held up a palm, her jacket ruffling with the sudden move rather loudly. "I'm not done, Marvy."

The orange haired girl blinked twice before staring back at the brunette even more concerned than before. A bullet of sweat ran down the side of Fuuin's cheek.

"While Fuuin was… is… I don't know, while the boy slept, I took a sample of his finger prints. I found it strange that a boy like him who had no record of violence was looking for a treasure such as the Share Crystal Shard, he even managed to recover one… I'm getting ahead of myself, are you familiar with the terrorist attacks that happen occasionally all over Gamindustry?"

"Of course." Marvelous said it like it was common knowledge. "The guerrilla organization known as Cultrizer." Her eyebrows perched downwards seriously as she looked towards the table, interlocking her fingers together, fiddling with them. "They are bad guys who want nothing more than to bring down Gamindustry and rule it. I want nothing to do with anyone related to that group."

Fuuin felt his heart drop three times at her words.

"Then you do know Cultrizer was also responsible for the those factory bombings so many years ago, right? Slave smuggling, trafficking, all kinds of disgusting illegal activity, even piracy, courtesy of the Seven Sages..."

"Yes, I do..."

IF sighed audibly, pausing a bit, looking away before turning back towards the ninja girl. "Well… Fuuin's finger prints… were a perfect match to one of the compiled ones on the bombs..."

"What!?" Marvelous stood up from her chair suddenly, slamming her hands harshly upon the table. The look on her face was nothing but pure shock.

IF rose her hands in defense. "I'm not joking, Marvelous! I wouldn't make something like this up."

"I know you wouldn't, but couldn't there have been a mistake?" Marvelous' tone was drenched in denial, very apparent denial. She didn't want to believe it, and from IF's voice, she had wished she hadn't come to know.

The guild quester slowly shook her head. "I triple checked, Marvy. _I_ didn't want to believe it. Not after that..." MarvelousAQL could tell she was referring to the entire incident that happened two days ago. The girl's orange musical symbol eyes looked away in grief. "I'm sure you also know Cultrizer has been pretty religious on recovering Share Crystal Shards, right?"

The girl slowly nodded.

"Just think about it for a second. You told me Fuuin was doing everything he could to recover this shard to turn in to his boss, correct?"

MarvelousAQL nodded much slower, closing her eyes. "Yeah..." her voice shook.

"I'm positive you must have crossed the conclusion… The boy is hunting for Share Crystal Shards… his prints match perfectly with evidence related to bombings by Cultrizer… He's secretive, dodgy, extremely edgy and fanatical in his acts..."

MarvelousAQL sighed. "You're saying he works with Cultrizer."

"And that makes him a felon, Marvelous. Not just to Planeptune, but to all of Gamindustry."

"But he's a good person, Iffy! I can't believe that. I just can't, that's too awful a thing to think about, he's probably just a treasure hunter, yes?"

"You know that's not the situation, Marvy."

Fuuin's own gaze casted down towards the floor in defeat. They figured it out, all while he was asleep. Of course they would. IF was suspicious of him from the start. She wasn't wrong in being suspicious though, in record, he was a complete blank slate. It was suspicious for sure. To a trained eye, his record would stick out among others.

"Fuuin is dangerous, Marvelous."

"But isn't he the _only_ person that anyone knows is connected to Cultrizer then? Are you saying we should just… turn him in?"

"He needs to be interrogated and questioned. Humanely, yes, but his past… It will judge his future."

"But he saved us. An agent of Cultrizer would not do that…"

Marvelous slowly fell into her chair looking devastated. She knew IF wouldn't lie to her, not about something as serious as this was. It was too serious, but she had to be wrong. Right? Was finding the Share Crystal Shard just a coincidence? _Please wake up soon, Fuuin. I… I have to talk to you…_

IF scratched the side of her hair in an attempt to soothe some discomfort. "Marvelous, I'm going to be honest, I don't know how to handle the situation. This is the closest anyone has come to having an agent of Cultrizer, do you realize how important this is? Every Basillicom in the known world is offering incredibly large amounts of money for live Cultrizer agents. And here, we have proof he is one." IF looked up towards the ceiling in grief, sighing. "On one hand, he is a terrorist, but on the other… he saved our lives… I don't know what to do… My profession screams that I turn him into Histoire, but my humanity cries that we wait for him to tell us the truth. I'm sure he won't, but I'll try to trust his word if he says he isn't."

Fuuin himself was screaming silently, he held his head in his hands and just stared into nothing. He wanted to refute it all, he wanted to say he was just a lonely boy just trying to survive, but it wasn't. Everything IF said, was true for the most part. It was all true. He had to come clean, at least in respect for that. If he had to resign himself to prison, at least he would still be alive. Mr. Leon wouldn't come for his head. Slowly, he sighed, calming his mind in an attempt to brace himself for what was going to come.

"Oh, you're up." said an unfamiliar voice. Fuuin's eyes snapped open. His head turned to see a new figure standing at the end of the hallway his room door inclined in. A girl with bright purple hair adorning a pair of black D-pads as accessories stood smiling at him. She had bright pink eyes, doning a black parka and large black shoes. "You're looking much better than you did when I found you out in the field two days ago."

"Two… days?"

IF's eye brows perked up curiously as she and Marvelous both turned towards the seemingly empty living room. The two got up from the table and rounded the archway to see Fuuin turn towards them on the floor as the purple haired girl with a fair bust looked towards the two girls. "Oh, good afternoon you two, you're looking lively as usual.

"So-so..." IF casually replied. Her non-judging gaze trailed down the boy sitting on the floor looking towards her and MarvelousAQL. "You want to stand up, Yokoshima?"

He sighed. "I guess I may as well..." With a wince, he slowly came to his feet, the purple haired girl approached and supported him. "Um, thank you." He stood on his own two feet looking towards the other two girls sheepishly. IF just blinked before waving her hand towards the kitchen.

"Do you want to eat something? There's food in the kitchen, you must be quite hungry after all."

Fuuin could only blink. He figured he may as well comply. The lone boy sat himself at the table as IF and Marvelous awkwardly sat across him and the long-purple haired girl made a plate of fried rice at the counter, setting it down before him when it was ready and she later took her seat at the table. All eyes were resting on the boy. It felt like they were mining him for gold with their stares, each different. The new girl's were more concerned, IF's were calm and collected while Marvelous own looked like they were ready to let water flow. Slowly, Fuuin took a fork and began to awkwardly eat his first meal. After every few bites, he would take a sip of the water placed down for him before resuming to eat. Halfway finishing his meal, he calmly froze, then closed his mouth and quietly placed his utensil down. IF's head only tilted.

"I feel I should come clean..." Fuuin said lowly. MarvelousAQL's eyes began to shake.

IF rose her elbows onto the table and held her hands together. "Alright..."

"I listened… to you and MarvelousAQL's conversation… About me, and Cultrizer..." Fuuin's mouth flattened as his eyes drifted down to the table. "It's true… I… am an agent of Cultrizer, the terrorists who have been terrorizing Gamindustry for however long they've been doing it."

The purple haired girl lifted a hand up to her mouth. "Oh dear…"

IF only nodded. "So I was right in the end."

"I'm only a mere treasure hunter for them. I was pretty much born into the business, raised to be a souless soldier. I did bomb those factories, among many other things. I was sold like trading cards and used wherever they could fit me, but I was so useless for them, that I just became a pitiful expendable asset for them to use, looking for their number one objective, Share Crystal Shards..." He closed his eyes painfully, the memories of his past coming back to haunt him. "It's not like I have a choice… I was implanted with a tracking device, so they could monitor my location at will should I decide to defect. I'd be hunted down by one of their cells and killed without a thought."

IF's eyes widened.

"I'm a slave for Cultrizer, doing what I must to simply live, but that won't happen. For decades, Cultrizer has done this with many children my age, slaughtering any who challenged their authority without so much as a hint of remourse. They don't care about me, they just care what they can get from me."

Fuuin's eyes opened as he looked towards the side.

"The goddesses can't help me, no one can, not even you. Despite my foolish dreams of wishing to live a normal life, in the end, I'm probably just going to be exterminated like some old rat when they no longer need me. At least as long as I listen, I live longer, right?" A pitiful chuckle came as he looked down. He could see the fine polished wood flooring, it was smooth and shiny. "I've endured harsh training, torture due to my incompetence, forced to do dangerous suicidal missions, and I've even watched any friends I've made along the way be killed by agents of Cultrizer, Gamindustry's military and police forces, and even one by my own hands..."

MarvelousAQL's eyes widened slowly, her mouth slowly opening in horror. IF's own eyes narrowed in disgust.

Fuuin regretfully looked to his open palms, seeing they were perfectly healthy, despite the injury he received. "For years and years I've been doing the same thing, ever since I was just thirteen years old. I've been looking for a Share Crystal Shard, only recently I came to realize what exactly they wanted. I've turned in countless treasures I've found in dungeons, lived off of poor feeding and housing. I've lived simply as a tool for Cultrizer, and now I reckon it has all finally come back to bite me." He chuckled. "I am foolish, aren't I? To wish that one day, I would be able to finally just see what a normal life could be like, to live without fear that I would be killed if I didn't have this or didn't do that."

His blue eyes looked towards IF.

"I am a member of Cultrizer, but even then, I'm just an expendable asset to them, a slave. The lowest on the food chain. You can get nothing from me, many like me have been caught and killed before they made it to a Basillicom for questioning." He looked towards the curtained windows. The girls in turn took their gazes at the windows. "I'm sure at this very moment they've got people coming to kill me, and you..." His eyes closed halfway in grief. "I didn't want this to come to any of you… That's the last thing I wanted." Fuuin's gaze came to rest upon Marvelous' form, seeing her stare back at him. "I wanted to get far away from you all so in case any flags were raised, you wouldn't be caught in the cross fire. But..." His eyes faltered, turning back to the ground. "A match was made. They're sure to have caught that. They always do..."

"So… you're saying we're going to die?"

"Pretty much." Fuuin looked toward IF, regret all across his features. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth before..." He turned to Marvelous, who was looking at him like the saddest thing in the world. "And I'm sorry to you, MarvelousAQL, for lying to you for so long. I..." His eyes widened in sorrow before he looked away in complete mental agony.

"Hey..." MarvelousAQL stood up from her chair and quickly approached Fuuin. She rested a hand upon his shoulder. "Hey… Fuuin… It's going to be okay, alright?" She tried to smile at him. "Everything is going to get better, you'll see. I don't care if you are an agent of Cultrizer, it's clear to me that you're not the one at fault. You just… did what you had to do..."

IF folded her arms and closed her eyes. "A slave system… I hadn't considered that possibility… I knew they were trafficking sex slaves, but this is something else." She turned to the purple haired girl. "Was there anything like this in your world?"

"Well, no. The Cell was the dominating terrorist faction in my world, though I guess they were more of an occupying military force rather than terrorists. Straight up enemy." She chuckled slightly.

Fuuin could only sigh. "I'm sorry, Marvelous. I must have disappointed you greatly, I don't see how I couldn't have. I lied to you and I put you in such a horrible situation. I dragged you down to the depths and now you're going to die because of it."

Marvelous patted his back. "I..." She closed her eyes and tearfully smiled. "I understand, Fuuin." The seeker's eyes opened wide. "You're not the bad guy. You just wanted to keep me safe. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around the boy, taking him into a hug. MarvelousAQL pulled him close. It was surprising, this feeling was foreign to Fuuin. He stared off to the wall before his eyes in shock, feeling her embracing him. IF watched the two, looking down to the ground with a hint of regret.

"A slave… huh?" She wasn't sure the boy was lying or not, but she believed him. After everything that happened inside of that dungeon, and then what happened afterwards, how could she not? He fought to protect both of them, even if things didn't go as smoothly as they would have wished. He somehow won. She didn't know how, but he won.

Fuuin's mouth began to quiver as his reality began to set in, then he closed his eyes and sunk into the girl's hold. He just breathed. Shaking, regretting, wishing…

"You have protected me for so long… Ever since we first met inside of that cave, you've done nothing but try to look out for me… please, let me do the same for you now. You can trust me when I say I will, Fuuin… because..." Her eyes opened slightly, almost sparkling, full of content. "You're important to me." Fuuin trembled in her hold, at which she only tightened. "I have never met a boy as kind and as dependable as you. Sure there are amazing guys around the world, but you're the first I've met. The population for guys like you is just… so small…"

She buried her nose into the shoulder of his coat. Fuuin's eyes looked to the back of her head.

"Thank you… for finally being honest. I know you meant well in hiding all of that..." She pulled away. "Please, don't worry about us being killed or something like that. We can take care of ourselves, isn't that right, Iffy?"

The girl's eyebrows shot up. "Huh? Oh, yeah." A confident smirk then took over her surprised demeanor. "Cultrizer is not going to want to screw around with us. We have direct contact with the CPU herself after all. She can handle any Cultrizer agents that will come to kill us, hell, Marvelous, Neputunu, and I can handle ourselves with some grunts." Her cool attitude subtly shifted aside as she gave Fuuin a smile. "So, why don't you rest or something, for once in your life… relax. We'll take care of everything from here."

Fuuin could only blink before he let his head down. "Don't underestimate Cultrizer… For years and years they've killed people all around the world, any agents caught committed suicide, any others that wouldn't were killed, even inside of Basillicoms. There are inside agents everywhere."

"That's fine and all, but this is the here and now." IF said, pointing to the ground with her index finger. "I have fought many things, a goddess raiser, a giant golem, the CFW's… Arfoire even! As long as we work together with our friends, we'll be just fine. So… just stay calm. We'll keep you safe, Fuuin. Just make sure you can tell us all we need to know about Cultrizer, their contacts, their insiders… anything you know."

Fuuin looked down. "I don't know… I don't even know where I was raised. Any time I would be transported or traded, I was always blinded, either using hemp bags or chemicals..." His eyes looked upwards. "But there is my boss, Mr. Leon. I don't know if he actually works with Cultrizer or is just some guy selling the shard to them, but he screams illegal to me."

"Mr. Leon?!" IF said in shock. She turned towards the purple haired girl in the black parka. "He's on Purple Heart's National Council committee."

"A big shot politician, huh?" She said, raising a finger to her lips. "Well, why not. I can buy that. Are you sure though?"

IF nodded. "He always seemed sketchy to me, but I always thought it was because he's one of those fat assholes always getting sleazy lap dances and living the kind of big life assholes like him live. Glamorous food, young women always at his sides, smokes a lot, that sort of stuff." She crossed her arms, casting a scorning glance to side. "But to work with Cultrizer is something that I wouldn't think on. He's a pretty powerful man, we can't just walk up and start investigating, even CPU Purple Heart doesn't have the authority to do that."

"Really?" Fuuin asked. IF nodded.

"Planeptune is ruled like a democracy, she is the most powerful being in this nation, being our goddess, she should be, but she does not rule it. She is more like the figurehead, a president who makes the biggest and most impacting decisions, even law making. Due to her human form's… issues… it is mainly the council that presides over the city and its well being, she just takes care of us really."

Fuuin sighed. He then took a look around, a new question coming to his mind, actually two. "Where are we anyway? I don't recognize this place."

"Oh!" a voice called, claiming his attention. The girl in the black parka was jumping up with a hand in the air rapidly. "My turn!" She stopped on her feet and smiled brightly. "This is my home, I am Neputunu. I hail from another dimension. I have taken residence here since it is the most stable dimension I've come to find so far. I hunt for mystical bugs."

"Nepu… tunu?"

IF nodded. "I've worked with her before, she is very skilled in swordplay and gun combat. Don't let her looks fool you." Neputunu gave a smile with a tongue at its side before returning to a more casual stance.

"When I found all of you, you were unconscious. Lying across a field in a terrible condition, looking just awful. IF, luckily, was able enough to help move you two to my place. She did what she could with Marvy here while I carried you. You were the worst of the two." She smiled at him as if she was sorry. "Your left arm was bleeding profusely and your hands were in pretty bad shape, but nothing serious. A day or two passed since then."

Fuuin smiled. "Thank you..." Then his eyes opened wide. The image of the treasure he finally obtained came to his mind.

"Oh no..." Fuuin's eyes widened drastically. Yuuna's image came to his mind. His dark gaze, his overpowering aura.

" _Give me the Share Crystal Shard… or I'll take it from you..."_

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" MarvelousAQL asked. "What's wrong."

"The Sharite Shard… It's gone. Yuuna, he…"

The memory of the boy's shoe coming against his face hit his mind like a brick. He winced.

"He beat me down, I never beat him..."

IF's eyes widened. "What?"

Fuuin nodded. "Yeah, he won. How could he have lost? He was stronger, faster… Out of all of us, he had the least injuries. My arm was injured, and he has the power to spawn fire. Of course I lost. He must have taken it..."

Neputunu tilted her head to the side. "The Sharite Shard? You mean that crystal that was lying beside you?"

"Huh?" Fuuin lifted his head from his palms quickly.

"The small crystal, about the size of my palm. Has six shiny colors on its ends, shines a bright white. It's here."

"Oh!" A smile came over IF as she turned to Marvelous. "That thing." She directed her eyes to Fuuin. "You mean the Share Crystal Shard. Neputunu took it and put it up for you, after I examined it of course." She smiled brightly. "I plan to take it and give it to Histoire to look over it. He must have grabbed the wrong thing if he won. Stupid." She smiled smugly, looking away with a chuckle.

Fuuin only blinked. He looked around. "Um..." A feeling made itself known to him. A pull. It was a familiar attraction.

" _The Sharite Shard calls to you..."_

Fuuin turned towards the opposite end of the house. Standing up, he began to walk towards it, IF and MarvelousAQL's eyes following him curiously. "Fuuin?" Marvelous asked.

"Um, do you want me to get it for you?" Neputunu asked innocently.

Fuuin barely shook his head as he placed his hand against the door frame, doing what he could to ignore the pain in his muscles. Further down the present hallway were two doors, one left cracked open. He began to walk to the door and slowly pushed it aside.

"Whoa!" Neputunu yelled loudly, stopping him in his tracks. She bolted forward in a sprint, jumping onto the wall over IF and Marvelous and running before appearing in front of the boy. He gulped. "You can't just enter a girl's room, what's wrong with you!?" She put fists to her hips and leaned forward with a judging gaze, tilting her head ever so slightly. "I said I would get it for you..."

"How did you even know it was here to begin with?" IF asked, placing a hand of her own on her hip.

Fuuin looked down. "To be honest… I feel it."

Marvelous only smiled. "Relax, girls. Fuuin won't do anything bad. Besides, he still needs to eat and sleep properly. We'll go to the Basillicom tomorrow, alright. We have to get in touch with Neptune and Histoire. No sense in dragging Fuuin out there like he is."

Fuuin could only lie his back against the wall as Neputunu then smiled at him brightly before disappearing into the room. He looked off to the side as IF approached him and came to stop next to him. The long-purple haired girl exited the room holding the Share Crystal Shard in her hands before presenting it to the boy. "Here..."

Fuuin smiled softly before reaching his hand up. The crystal began to illuminate the hallway, making the three girls' eyes widen in wonder. Fuuin respectfully took hold of the shard with his right hand and brought it near, looking at it like a child before slowly clenching his hand.


	24. Chapter 24

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Early Night – Neputunu's House – April XX, XX18)

It was as if a large burden had been lifted off of Fuuin's body. Alone he sat inside a guest room, a top the bottom side of a pink covered bed. They knew the truth, the whole truth. He had confessed. He told them about his terroristic acts, his employers… everything he knew, and somehow, he was not being sentenced to death or even a life in prison, yet. The boy directed his gaze to his hand. In his hand he held the embodiment of everyone's current desire, the Sharite Shard, a piece of the Sharite Crystal.

The boy's eyes closed slightly, memories coming to him, of the many events that he had gone through just to obtain this small gem. Only recently had things become even more intense, a cave of tentacles and then a dungeon far beneath the earth. He had managed to come across the Sharite Shard by sheer luck alone. Fuuin studied the crystal, turning it in his palm. An elegant glow was its profound feature. Could this little gem really offer him so much power? The power to take down Cultrizer?

Meekly, his eyes went to the dark rug below him. A lot had happened in the past few days. Not only had he found the shard, he also came to befriend MarvelousAQL, probably the first friend he's had in a very long time. A smile came to his face.

He was at more ease than he had expected. He was now an ex-Cultrizer agent, hopefully being taken into a protective custody by Lady Purple Heart no-less, after all, IF and Neputunu were going to get him to her safely tomorrow. _I can only hope._ Slowly, the purple haired teen balled his hand around the shard and safely tucked it away into the pouch sitting by his side. Looking to the window, he could see night had already fallen upon the city. Bright street lights and various other sources shined brightly through the blinds, almost lighting the room in a yellowish glow. Fuuin took in a breath once again and lied back against the bed, folding his arms behind his head.

 _What am I going to do once we get there?_

The mere thought of seeing Purple Heart once again made him a little nervous. Being inside the home of the very goddess that watched over them was not something any man or boy could have the luxury of doing. He wondered if she'd be mean about everything. Not to mention what her response would be when she found out that he, the boy who helped her fight that machine some time ago, was working for Cultrizer. Would she understand?

 _Possibly not. She's a goddess. After all, Cultrizer has hit Planeptune hard in the past too…_

Now that he thought about it, he really was of no good to these people when it came to getting Cultrizer in the back. He knew nothing of their critical information or structures, no Headquarters locations, no certain people, nothing. For all he knew, Mr. Leon might only be some sort of middle man for Cultrizer, and is possibly being threatened all the same.

 _Now that I think back on it though, he is a big jerk._

His attitude, no, his sheer being said he was anything but a prisoner. He was like a rich man. He probably was. Only recently did he find out Mr. Leon was actually a successful politician and a member of Purple Heart's council. All in all, he was a rather important figurehead in Planeptune. So was she liable to believe everything he told her? Probably, being one of her _councilmen_ , she was sure to take his word over an agent of Cultrizer. At the most, if he failed to convince her, Mr. Leon would probably have him killed after being arrested for some kind of false accusation.

A nervous bead of sweat rolled down the side of Fuuin's face.

"Oh, what am I going to do..." He sat up. "I'm so scared..."

That was the truth. For once in his life, he was scared of his goddess. Everything was just stacked against him. His position, the facts, the evidence, it was all against him. But in the end, he was going to at least try. At the very least, he had IF and MarvelousAQLs' testimonies to rely upon, but how far would those get him? IF was only a member of Planeptune's guild, and MarvelousAQL was only a ninja.

"Unless they are on personal terms with Lady Purple Heart, then my chances of making it through this positively are pretty damn low."

A thought suddenly hit his mind. _Wait, I think I recall IF saying something about knowing the goddess. Does she, I can't remember?_ He groaned as he lifted a hand to the side of his head and rubbed it, then a knock came to the door, startling him.

"Uh! Who is it?" Fuuin called out.

" _It's Marvy, can I come in?"_

Fuuin's eyes widened. "Yeah, sure, come on in." Fuuin maneuvered himself to sit on the side of the bed as the orange haired female opened the door, poking her head through.

"Hi." she said meekly with a wave before stepping all the way inside and closing the door behind her, leaning against it. "How are you doing? You didn't eat much at dinner."

Fuuin blinked before turning away. "I guess I just wasn't that hungry." He redirected his gaze to her. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

Marvelous patted down her skirt and jacket before walking over to him. "I just wanted to check up on you." She pointed to the bed. "May I sit down?"

Fuuin nodded without a second thought, taking a moment to scoot sideways and make room for her. She sat herself down next to him.

"So, are you okay?"

Fuuin closed his eyes. "No. Not really." he might as well be honest, there was no telling when something horrible would just happen at this moment or later. "I'm scared… of so many things right now."

"Fuuin, you don't need to be scared. You're safe here." She leaned closer to him. "I know how you must feel though, hearing it just doesn't do enough, does it? But I can assure you, nothing is going to happen to you, trust me." She smiled at him.

"There's more to it than that, Marvy..."

She sat back a bit. "You're worried for me and the others, aren't you?"

Fuuin turned towards her, looking into her bright orange eyes. "I'm scared about what could happen. I'm a fugitive, Marvy. The goddess could order my arrest, Cultrizer could attack me, I could be killed by my superiors inside this nation, you guys could be done away with, you could-"

The boy felt Marvelous' hands take hold of his cheeks, halting his rant. "Hey..." she said softly. "Like I told you, nothing is going to happen. And don't you worry about Neptune, she's really nice, okay." She smiled brightly at him. "Just because you're a boy doesn't mean you're going to be treated differently than anyone else, understand? You're going to be safe, Fuuin, I guarantee it. Cultrizer can't touch you when we get inside the Basillicom, alright? When we get there, we'll talk to Histoire and get everything settled, alright?"

Slowly, Fuuin nodded. He found himself at a loss for words, or any kind of response really. The seeker's eyes glanced away in some guilt before turning back to her. He looked at her smiling face, her words, along with that smile, felt too real for him to not believe. He had seen her ability only merely displayed, sure she may have been captured twice, but the circumstances behind those incidents were clear, and they inhibited her. He could trust her, he could trust that smile.

Looking at her more so, she looked gorgeous. The time they spent together, he remembered it all. Being trapped inside a hole inside a tentacle infested cave, saving her, going to the dungeon, and then the fight with the Lastation Elite, so much had happened, and she was with him through it all.

Slowly, he lifted his hand and rested it upon one of MarvelousAQL's own, pressing it against his cheek. He closed his eyes with a small moaning exhale. His heart was starting to beat harder. He couldn't help keeping his eyes from wandering, going down to her exposed cleavage. Slowly, his hand began to move from her own to her wrist, then upwards along her arm.

Marvelous closed her eyes slowly, a blush coming over her face, but she was smiling. She could feel the tickling sensation of his fingers trailing against her skin, it was so gentle and yet, enticing.

Fuuin's other arm began to lift up and take a grasp of her other shoulder. He stared at her face, entranced by her beauty, eyes slightly wide at what was now happening. He swallowed the growing pool of saliva in his mouth and began to lean forward. MarvelousAQL slowly did the same. The two's lips neared one another slowly before touching.

"Eh!" Fuuin instantly pulled back, beginning to pant. Needless to say, this action startled the girl.

"What's wrong?"

Fuuin gulped audibly. "Nothing."

Marvelous tilted her head. "Are you scared?"

"I've..." A mad blush came over his own face. "I've never… kissed a girl before..." He looked down in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. The kunoichi could only giggle lightly.

"That's okay, here, come here." She took a soft hold of his left cheek and controlled his gaze. "I've never done it either, so, let's try together?"

"S-sure..."

Once again, the distance between their faces began to close, slower than last time. MarvelousAQL's eyes closed softly as Fuuin watched himself carefully, tilting his head slightly to his nose didn't bump into her own. He parted his lips just barely before he felt the hot foreign touch of MarvelousAQL's own come against him. The feeling hit him like a drug, his eyes closed like he was in a trance, his blood melted so pleasantly he almost fell forward. Marvelous moaned into his mouth. The two began to press more into each other, Fuuin slowly placed a cautious hand against his partner's lower back, and once he felt her accept it, he pulled her body against his.

Both teens sat interlocked in one another's hold, their kissing beginning to grow more passionate.

Marvelous could feel his developing abs rub against her naked navel, Fuuin could feel her chest pressing against his own. His blood was rushing, his head felt light, it was like all the world was just snatched away from him, problems and all, and it was just him and this angel. His own orange haired goddess.

Finally, their lips came apart and they just breathed in, crimson blushes across their faces. Both closed their eyes, feeling as if they had just come out of a hot sauna. A smile came across Fuuin's features and he looked towards her. Marvelous smiled back at him before giving the door a glance, then returning back to him. She smiled and placed both hands onto his shoulders.

Fuuin's eyes widened in surprise as she pushed him down against the bed, burying the back of his head deep into the pillow. "Hey, wh-what-"

MarvelousAQL put a finger to his lips. "Shh… Don't worry, alright?" Her blush grew even more. "Say, have you ever wanted to… you know… touch them?" The seeker swallowed deeply, his eyes immediately going towards her chest. The ninja slowly lifted a hand to the black lining of her white uniform, taking a soft hold of it with her thumb and index finger. "Want to?"

"I-I..." He didn't know what to say, or what to do even.

Marvelous took in a deep silent breath before giving her shirt a good tug. The button holding her uniform together instantly snapped, her shirt popping to separate sides, still covering the extremities of her chest. Fuuin buried one side of his head into the pillow, his now only visible eye still looking towards her bosom as he sent both hands under his pillow.

An awkward smile graced MarvelousAQL's face. "I-i-it's… okay, if you want to… touch them. Please..."

Fuuin shook under her, his blood was rushing too fast. He felt tingly all over his body, as if his skin was just vibrating rapidly. "O-oh… kay..." With a hesitant advance, he lifted his right hand towards her body and felt her shirt fabric brush against it. MarvelousAQL watched as she sucked her lips in nervously. Fuuin placed his hand upon her rib cage, earning a small moan of surprise from the girl. He didn't pull back. Instead, Fuuin rubbed his hand against her skin, thoroughly feeling her, riding along her side and up to her axilla.

Marvelous let out a moan as she felt him explore her body, smiling all the while pleasantly.

Fuuin lifted his other arm and turned to face her completely, using his left hand to feel her hips and stomach. He could hear Marvelous breathing become more erotic, she closed her eyes, a beautiful blush gracing her face. He let that hand climb up her body smoothly until it was mirroring the other's position, then he wrapped around to her shoulder blades, now softly scratching her back.

Marvelous could feel the strength in her arms vanish, and she fell upon her friend. She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt his hands massage her, scratching her lightly in all the right places, along her spine, curving with her muscles, riding her sides.

Fuuin nervously smiled to nothing in particular, only taking in the body that was only MarvelousAQL's. His hands found their way down to her lower back and rubbing it nicely before trailing up and around her sides and coming under her arms. Marvelous could tell he wanted access to her front now, and she obliged by pushing herself up once again.

The treasure hunter looked upon her body with wide eyes, seeing the pink summits of her bosoms. Tentatively, he began to touch and feel the sides of them, eliciting another moan from her. He began to softly take grasps of them, now taking to massaging them.

"Hhhhaaaaa..." She smiled widely. "This… feels amazing..."

Fuuin stared at her body, taking it all in. His hands clasped over her breasts, covering her pink. She smiled down at him with love, and he smiled back her. Releasing them, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in for another kiss, at which she warmly accepted. They interlocked their lips and kissed each other softly. He felt his blood rushing, his head was cloudy, it was almost euphoric. Fuuin's hands strolled down her back slowly and slipped into her skirt lining. He could feel her rear muscles and softly brushed his fingers over them. Marvelous gasped at the touch, twitching in his hold, and Fuuin's eyes opened wide.

He pulled away from the kiss and stared at her almost in shock.

MarvelousAQL looked at him with a blink. "Hey, what's up?"

Fuuin caught his breath before blushing largely, looking away slowly. "I… I don't think I'm ready… yet..."

"Are you sure?" Marvelous looked down. "I can… feel you..."

He swallowed. "I mean mentally… It's a… big step forward for me..."

MarvelousAQL blinked before smiling down at him. "It's fine, Fuuin. We… don't need to rush this… you know..."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks… for understanding."

"Heh… how could I not." Her expression widened slightly. "I don't think I am either."

Fuuin lifted a hand to scratch his cheek and looked away meekly. "You don't think we can… sleep together though… do you?"

She nodded at him. "Yes, let's do that." She sat up on him and rolled off. Standing beside the bed, she pulled up the covers and looked at him. "I'm kind of tired anyway, we gotta get up early in the morning." Fuuin nodded to her. "Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah."

The two teens climbed inside the bed, pulling the bed sheets over their shoulders before putting their backs together, facing opposite directions. Fuuin had a large smile over his face as he closed his eyes. Marvelous eyes trailed over his direction as she too smiled, then she nestled her head into the pillows before she too strolled off to dreamland.

;-;-;

(Early Night – Lastation Basillicom – April XX, XX18)

An elevator shook rapidly, green bars of light scrolling at a fast speed from the roof down from the windows on the sides. A blond boy stood in the middle of the platform alone, one hand inside his pocket. Yuuna Mathers stared towards the dark door in front of him, narrowing his eye in regret.

 _That shard…_

He remember the vision he saw.

 _There was a man with blue hair there… standing._

His eyes narrowed in rage.

 _A CPU._

Yuuna clenched his fist hard, so hard his hand began to shake.

 _That punk… I beat him, that shard was mine… so why was it that it… protected him!?_

Never before had a case or even a scenario came up that an artifact, even a shard of the Share Crystal, protected its owner. He could name the two other events he had stolen other shards from people who had found them. He never killed them, but they did not display any kind of behavior.

 _So why is it that this boy's shard is so different!?_

The elevator came to an abrupt stop. Looking forward, he saw a digital interface suddenly materialize before the center of the door, forming an illuminating black circle with white lines and letters. A number pad was its feature, and he typed a password, shown on the screen as astyrix (*) symbols. A hiss was heard and sound of confirmation was given. Smoothly, the industrial elevator opened and presented a large room with a black reflective flooring. Gold arches were all along the dark blue walls and even along the ceilings. Yuuna walked inside and began down to his right towards a pair of elegant doors and raised his hand, opening it soundly.

"Lady Black Heart, I'm back!"

"Hey!" a loud and dainty voice shouted at him.

Across the room at the end of a red rug stretching through the middle stood a brunette with long hair and reddish eyes. Her hair was clipped up into long tails at either side of her head, extending down to her hips in length. The girl was the same age as him in appearance, standing around the same height as himself*. At the moment of his entering, she snatched up large bed sheets to cover herself from the bed sitting conveniently next to her. She started to stutter as she pointed at him with wide surprised and flustered eyes.

"You can't just barge into a lady's room unannounced, wh-who do you think you are!?"

Yuuna's eye merely narrowed, a twitch coming.

"Further more, how did someone like you get in here anyway, I thought I had the door locked. Move, get away, get out!" She picked up a random object from her dresser and tossed it the boy's direction.

"Whoa!" He leaned to the side to dodge the incoming projectile. The woman at the other end of the room grabbed more things one by one and tossed them at him as soon as she could. Yuuna did not move, but rather began to shield himself from the assault.

"Hey, hey! Hold on! I have to speak with you-"

"Get out, get out, get out, get out!" She screamed loudly, closing her eyes and looking towards the roof with a shrill.

"Jesus Christ, woman!" Yuuna looked her direction. He began to growl as the woman before him carried on and on with a rant. His teeth shown as he slowly lifted a shaking fist, closing his eye in aggravation before suddenly screaming out. "It's me, Yuuna!"

The woman holding the sheets stopped all of a sudden. "Yuuna?" She took another look at him before her own look of annoyance set in. With another random object in hand, she held it to her side, putting her wrist against her now cocked hip. "What are you doing back so soon? I didn't think you'd be back for at least a month, it's barely been a week!"

"Geez." Yuuna let his guard down as he began to brush the sides of his hoodie. "You completely destroyed the serious atmosphere I had. Way to go..."

"Well I don't care!" She was angry again. "You can't just barge into a girl's, into _anyone's_ room uninvited! I'm in the middle of changing, don't you know any respect."

The blond's mouth slanted in a sneer. "Not really…" He furrowed his brow and looked seriously at her. "I have a really important report to give you, Lady Black Heart."

"Call me "Noire", geez!" She stomped a foot. "And what could be so damn important that you would have to just storm in like you did, huh?! It better be good, because I swear, if it isn't..." she lifted a fist up and closed her eyes with a downward tilt of her head. She appeared to be shaking slightly with anger. Yuuna just looked at her with a dull and bored sense.

 _Why does she get so flustered all the time. I don't understand, is it because she's a girl? I swear, I'll never understand them._ He groaned to himself as Noire rambled on in the background. _But at the moment, I'm like a paper tiger in front of a storm. Hmm, you know, now that I think about it, that's actually a pretty badass metaphor. I think I've heard that somewhere… Some TTS I think… or something. Eh, whatever. Time to get to work._

"I mean really, couldn't you have knocked first or went to the front desk at least!? I wasn't expecting guests after all, so how could I have not-"

"I found a Share Crystal Shard!" Yuuna suddenly called out.

Instantly, the girl's posture changed. Her gaze widened and she froze.

"Did you say… Share Crystal Shard?"

A small smirk came over the elite's face. _Looks like I've finally gotten her attention._ "Yeah, that's what I said… Share Crystal Shard. I found one while on my way to Planeptune to do the investigation."

Noire blinked as she stared forth, then she took a step backwards before sitting on her bed. "So there are still some in Planeptune..." She turned towards the boy. "Did you get it?"

"No." Yuuna bluntly told her. _No use in lying._ His eye narrowed. "It was found inside the Slepnir Ravine near the capital's borders. It was in the hands of some teenager."

Noire leaned towards him. "Well why didn't you take it! That could have been one of Cultrizer's agents!"

"Don't you think I tried!?" Yuuna said, throwing an arm sideways and taking a step forward.

"No way..." Noire's glare narrowed inquisitively. "One cultrizer agent managed to beat one of my best elites?" Her eyes lowered with a shake. "That's impossible."

"No, it didn't go that way."

"Huh?" Noire looked towards him before gritting her teeth. "Then what happened!? Come on, speak!"

"I beat the kid and his two friends easily, that is evident enough. It was the shard that was the problem."

"What? The shard?" Her brows furrowed curiously. "How could that be, it's just a shard."

Yuuna shrugged his shoulders up. "I don't know, it was unlike anything I ever encountered before. For some reason, this shard displayed a sentience and protected that boy. When I tried to pick it up, it shocked the hell out of me. My arm went numb for half an hour on the way here."

Noire pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, why didn't you follow this person, hmm?"

"He was out cold. Him and his friends."

"Why didn't you stay and follow them? Why report back to tell me something so useless?" she planted a hand on her hip with a raised eyebrow. "You know better."

"Ma'am, I saw something when I picked up that crystal… I saw a CPU."

"Really?" she appeared reluctant to believe him.

"Yes, really..." Yuuna looked down. "There's no way I could misplace those eyes."

Noire's eyebrows rose. There was no reason for him to lie to her. _Maybe I should take this seriously. I wonder if this has anything to do with what Histoire is so afraid of lately. I may need to talk to her._ She turned to the boy. "Well then, do you at least remember the name of the boy you fought?"

Yuuna's eyes narrowed. "How could I not..." He rose a fist. For some reason, he felt a sort of hostility when he thought of that kid. He was angered. Why, he knew not. It may have a reason to do with that shard. He lifted his gaze towards Noire and spoke, "Fuuin Yokoshima."


	25. Chapter 25

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Mid Morning – Neputunu's House – May 2nd, XX18)

"So it's the second of May, huh?" The purple haired boy lifted a spoon of oats into his mouth, milk dripping from the edges of the consuming tool. Next to him, the blue clad form of IF nodded, her right elbow resting next to her on the table.

"Yes. After we eat, we're headed straight to the Planeptune Basillicom, an armored transport is on its way over here to get you there, but you must understand that you will be placed under arrest when this happens. It's only procedure, I'm sorry."

Fuuin let his spoon rest upon the side of the bowl. "I don't mind, as long as Cultrizer doesn't get their hands on me, I'd don't care."

IF nodded. "We also have guild members keeping an eye on Mr. Leon and his activities, discretely of course." She turned away. "I don't think anyone wants to let a guy like him know we're on to him..."

The long-lavender haired girl in a black parka, Neputunu, looked towards the two. "You don't even have any proof that what this boy has said is the truth. Mr. Leon is a high rolling councilman and as such, is a representative of this nation. Wouldn't that spell bad things for Planeptune if he were to be caught scandalizing with Cultrizer?"

"Does it matter?" MarvelousAQL voiced. "He was the one that threatened Fuuin to risk his life over that thing." She pointed towards the glowing shard inside of Fuuin's traveler pouch, at which he directed his gaze to before back to her. "I can't just sit by and watch one of my friends have their life threatened, not again."

"Look, it's going to be fine." IF said with a tone of assurance. "Cultrizer has no idea where we are, they can't touch us anyway, we're in the middle of the capital of Planeptune, it's too heavily populated an area to really do anything. Right outside these windows are the main streets, we just have to wait for the transport to get here, and then we are golden. It'll be a one-way shot to the Basillicom, and once we're there, we're home free."

Fuuin looked down. _You may be, but not me. I've still got to answer to all of my crimes._ His eyes gazed towards the orange haired female in the room. _At the least, these three will be safe from harm, they don't deserve this… They're good people, Marvy, IF, Neputunu…_ A sigh escaped his lips. _But me, what's going to happen to me once I get to the Basillicom?_

The four teens finished their breakfast and sat inside the living room awaiting for when the truck would arrive. IF was pacing slowly back and forth near the door, becoming increasingly impatient for such a high priority transport. _The Basillicom_ _is_ _not that far away, they should have been here before we finished eating…_ The long haired brunette looked towards the windows. _Something's gone wrong._

Marvelous set down a pillow next to Fuuin and scooted against him. "Are you nervous about meeting the goddess, buddy?"

Fuuin's eyes narrowed. "Believe it or not, I've met her before, but not under these kinds of circumstances. She saved my life."

Marvelous' eyebrows perked up in surprise. "Really, you met Neptune? What'd you think of her?" She smiled brightly.

"Well, she was everything I expected her to be. Majestic, amazing, incredible to the eyes, full of determination and will. In short, she was just that, incredible."

"Majestic, huh?" Marvelous couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "You must have met Purple Heart then, Neptune is another story."

"I also heard you say that name last night. Who is this Neptune you keep mentioning?"

Neputunu looked at him. "Oh, you don't know? Neptune is the goddess of Planeptune."

"What!?" Fuuin stood up. "But that can't be, I thought that was Lady Purple Heart!"

"No, no..." Marvelous clarified. "Neptune and Purple Heart are the same person. Purple Heart is Neptune's true form, but her name is Neptune. She stays as a human because being Purple Heart takes up too much of her energy. As a human, she's not the majestic and endowed woman you met. She's still amazing, but she has… quirks..."

Fuuin looked down. "Really? The goddess of Planeptune can _transform_?" He remembered hearing tale about the goddesses being able to transform, but he thought it was along the lines of becoming Super CPUs or something, like gaining incredible strength and stamina and glowing golden or something along those lines, not becoming what he saw that day from a mere human being like himself. Fuuin's head lifted towards IF who was beginning to appear worried. "IF, when is that truck getting here."

"Honestly, it should have been here by now."

Neputunu turned to her. "You don't think something happened, do you?"

IF's eyes narrowed. "Actually, I think something did."

 _Damn._ Fuuin looked downwards. _So looks like we'll have to go by foot._ Fuuin stood up and brushed his legs off. "Alright, well, I guess we need to move then."

IF's foot tapped, considering the option. "It seems we have no choice. Let's go." IF turned towards the window, and her eyes widened. "Get down now!"

Upon hearing her yell, the four teens dived down where they were, laying on their stomachs and covering their heads using their hands. As if on cue, the windows and walls exploded all at once, an endless barrage of bullets ripping through wood and metal. Debris flew everywhere as bullet after bullet sprayed in every direction. Marvelous let out a loud scream as IF crawled against the floor.

"Everyone, get behind the couch!"

Cowering in fear for their lives, the children nodded towards the guild member and scurried for the couch. Marvelous was the first lay her back against it, panting hard. "What's going!?"

Fuuin growled as he ducked his head down, now reaching the area. "It's Cultrizer! I told you they would come!"

"My home, my beautiful home!" Neputunu cried out. She yelped as a bullet flew through the recliner and shot past her head with an audible whoosh. Instantly, she ducked down onto her knees. "I wanna get out of here!"

IF gritted her teeth as she lied against the floor. "We're completely pinned down! We can't do anything like this!" She looked towards her three companions. "Does anyone have a plan?!" All three shook their heads side to side meekly. Hastily, IF grabbed one of her phones. "I'm going to call the guild for help!"

Unfortunately, a bullet came through the lining of the couch and popped the phone she took into her hand apart in less than a second. Her jaded eyes widened before she ducked down. She held her hand, wincing.

Fuuin crawled over to her before ducking down again. "Are you okay, IF?!"

"Yeah, my hand just hurts is all!"

Marvelous looked up in despair, seeing furniture stuffing, cloth, wood, and debris flying everywhere. IF carefully examined her hand to find she was luckily not missing any fingers, but it was red. She flicked it in the air before taking hold of it once again.

Outside, a large regiment consisting of twenty or more skull masked soldiers shot fire arms upon the house, spraying in every crack. They covered side rooms and main rooms in relentless fire. Citizens were running in pure fear of the demonstration, others hiding and recording the event with phones where they could, cowering down. One man after another reloaded their weapons and returned to blowing bullets upon the house. Otherwise, ten or more men were looking around for any authorities who would come onto the scene to stop them. Two men were armed with dangerous explosive weaponry consisting of an RPG and the other a lock on shoulder mounted energy cannon.

Inside the house, Fuuin gritted his teeth. "If this keeps up, they're going to eventually hit us!"

"So what do you propose we do?" IF yelled out. "None of exactly have long ranged weaponry!"

A loud cock was heard sounding eerily similar to that of a handgun. Turning, IF, Fuuin, and Marvelous saw the black parka dressed girl pulling out a strange handgun with blue neon etchings. She flicked the safety off the device and poked her head out to the side, aiming quickly and firing.

A bullet flew past one of the soldiers, who took a step back in surprise. "They're still alive, shoot them!"

"I can't see them, man!"

Neputune gritted her teeth. "These bastards are going to pay for what they did to my home. I finally finished paying off the two assholes who let me buy it!" IF turned towards MarvelousAQL.

"She's pissed." Marvelous could only nod in response.

Neputune got to a knee and aimed over the couch, firing at the men. She shot one shot after another, hitting their armored vehicles, but every shot seemed to miss. She ducked down just in time before bullets flew over her head.

"Hey!" Fuuin snatched a hard hold of her bicep, yanking her. "Don't do that again, you could have been killed, understand!?"

"Well what am I supposed to do, huh? Sit here and wait until they decided to come in!?"

"They won't come in! Not as long as I have this!" Fuuin pulled out the Share Crystal Shard inside of his pouch. "They're too scared. Cultrizer knows first hand the power this thing is capable of!"

"Then use it!" IF yelled out. "Get us out of this mess, now!"

Fuuin directed a panicked gaze towards her. "I don't know how to!"

Neputunu yanked her arm out of the boy's grasp. "Then leave me alone, you useless child!" Neputunu took to the offense again, giving off several loud shots. She shot three times, and finally clipped a soldier. She ducked down before seeing the damage she may have inflicted. "That's one down."

"I'm serious, Neputunu..." Fuuin begged. "You can only get so lucky-"

"Shut up!" She glared daggers at him. "If it weren't for you, my life wouldn't even be in danger! Do you know how long and hard I had to work and labor to get this place paid off! Those two assholes are not going to cover this, they don't own it anymore! I'm homeless now!"

Fuuin took a hard hold of her shoulders, shaking her. "IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LIFELESS!"

The lavender haired girl only furrowed her brows. "Someone has to fight back or we'll all die." She leaned past the side of the couch and aimed once more, shooting towards the men, then she fell onto her side with a loud cry.

"Neputunu!" Marvelous yelled out desperately. The addressed was wincing loudly in pain, clenching her right shoulder, blood beginning to stain through her clothing. Fuuin hastily grabbed hold her lower legs and pulled her behind the couch and into cover. "Neputunu, are you alright!"

"She's not dead!" Fuuin yelled towards her. "Here, take her!" The boy hastily took hold of the gun. _Wow, it's heavier than I thought it would be…_ He held it in his open hand. It was the first time he really held a handgun on his own, the first time… His eyes narrowed at the memory. He looked at the hand gun as bullets continued to spray all around them. He looked towards the girls, seeing Marvelous try to treat Neputunu's wound and IF holding her hand. _It won't be long before we suffer a casualty…_ He looked up. _There's no other way._ He wrapped his grip around the handle of the pistol and peered from beside the couch. It was too hard to see, with all the smoke and debris everywhere, he couldn't see anything or anyone in front of him.

He began to growl.

"Damnit!" He took aim at a random location and began to fire, praying it would hit one of their oppressors.

"Hey, don't just fire blindly!" Neputunu chastised. "You'll run out of ammo!"

"Fuck!" Fuuin dropped the gun and buried his face in his hands. "We're done! We're dead, we're dead!"

IF looked down. "Shit, I can't believe this has happened. Even if Neptune were to come here, I don't think she could do anything. She may be a goddess, even transformed, she still can't just soak up bullets. That many men and she'd be killed easily."

Fuuin turned towards the girls. "If that's the case, then I won't allow that to happen. Marvy, you need to get them out of here, alright, I'll do what I can to cover you-"

"It's impossible!" Neputunu yelled. "If we could have escaped, then we wouldn't be in this situation! Their guns are too strong, my house is completely ruined, we can't get out of here!"

"So now what!?" IF yelled.

Outside, masked men continued to fire upon the now wasted residence. One man in particular was standing with his hands behind his back, a helmet over his face rather than a mask. He lifted a hand up. "Cease fire! Cease fire!"

One by one, the hazardous firing quickly came to halt.

"Alright move in, secure the bodies."

Man after armed man began to advance upon the ruins of the house. Behind the lone decrepit furniture, the four teens sat. "Shit." Fuuin whispered. "They're coming."

Neputunu shook in Marvelous' hold. "I thought you said… they wouldn't."

"I was wrong." Fuuin took a hold of the handgun once again, putting his finger on the trigger. He poked up and took aim at a soldier. Seeing his immediate movement, the man pointed his gun, many others doing the same, and a loud bang resounded.

Fuuin ducked down panting audibly, beads of sweat climbing down the side of his head, his hand gripping the gun so hard his knuckles were white. The soldiers all took cover behind what they could, few taking an advance as one soldier lied on the ground dead.

"I got one of those assholes." Fuuin smirked to himself. "I actually shot Cultrizer back." he began to chuckle.

"Hey." IF said. "Keep your focus, they're moving in."

An eerie sliding of sharp metal came through the air. Neputunu and IF looked to see Marvelous slowly pulling out one of her katanas, gripping it hard. "They want to come get some, then let them."

Fuuin nodded. IF couldn't help but sigh. "I guess we have no choice, huh?" She too balled her hands into fists and gave her arms a hard fling, causing two sharp silver qatars to extend forth. "Let's do this."

The soldiers could hear the teens arming themselves. "Shit, they're armed!"

"Yeah, well no shit! Look at Mercer man, he's fucking dead!" another soldier yelled out.

"Keep your cool, gentlemen." the leader ordered. "Don't underestimate the youth!" He himself pulled out a large long single barreled handgun with yellow lining. He gave it a firm cocking and pointed at the couch. "So that's where they were." He pulled the trigger and an intense sound rang through the air.

Fuuin yelled out loudly, blood exploding from the middle of his lower side!

"Fuuin!" Marvelous yelled out, reaching to take hold of him. The boy lied against the floor, twitching and holding his new infliction.

"Oh no..." IF said. "Shit!"

The soldiers began to encircle and enter the household, guns pointed towards the furniture. The four teens looked around, seeing man after man begin to step into view. Slowly, IF and Marvelous began to drop their arms and slowly hold up their hands. Fuuin's eyes narrowed in despair, clenching onto his wound, bleeding. Heavy bootsteps began to sound forth, and from around the corner of their sight, a single man with a heavy build stood, a squarish face at which all but his chin was covered by some kind of helmet visor. He gave the large handgun in his hold a twirl before placing it into a holster on his hip.

"Well, you gave my men quite the show, kids." He chuckled sinisterly. "Oh well." He stepped towards the teens and the kunoichi hastily took hold of her blade.

"Don't come any closer!"

An audible cock of a weapon was heard. Marvelous turned her head before a shade of blue came over her face, seeing the barrel aimed between her eyes.

"Ah ah ah..." the man said, waving a finger side to side. He smirked and looked towards the boy lying on the ground. "Ah… Fuuin Yokoshima..." He knelt down soundly against the ground, still being a good bit over the dying lad as he lied against the ground. "Tsk tsk tsk… The bosses had hope for you yet, you know..." He reached towards the pouch. "Oh well, not like that matters now. Here's to hoping you have a better life in Hell, huh?" He began to laugh loudly. Fuuin's fading eyes widened briefly, shaking in despair.

A loud crash suddenly sounded from outside, taking the ears of many of the men and the three women. The leader looked towards the outside to see their vehicles had been flipped over onto their sides, and whatever men were standing along with them were either crushed or against the ground wincing.

"What the hell?" the man called out. He began to take steps towards the door. Placing a hand upon its falling frame, he took a step out and onto the yard and towards the road, then he looked to his right to see a lone figure standing at the end of the street. "Ugh..." His jaw began to drop. "Uh!? L-Lady… Purple Heart?"

(Trapped)

A woman's teeth were gritting, her hand clenched tightly onto a handle of her large purple and black blade. Long bright purple hair blew barely in the wind, fashioned in two long thin braided tails that extended down to her knees. She wore a tight black and purple body suit with blue glowing neon lines, the skin of her upper thighs and legs were exposed, as well as her upper cleavage. Her shining blue eyes were narrowed in rage, a bright white console power symbol glowing as their pupils.

Other soldiers began to swallow deeply. "The goddess herself is here?"

The leader growled. "Damn…" He looked towards his men. "Get that shard and kill them!"

"Yes sir!"

Marvelous gasped loudly upon hearing it, and grabbed her blade, lunging forth. A sick sound rattled through the air as her blade plunged through a soldier's body, blood flying across the room. She winced audibly as she pulled it out and went straight for another man. He screamed as he began to fire haphazardly at her. Marvelous weaved past every shot and rapidly closed in on him, jumping and slashing cleanly through him. The man fell to the ground with a final gasp, blood exploding from his body. Marvelous grit her teeth in agony.

IF yelled out as she ran for another man, who took aim at her and fired. She barely managed to avoid the bullets, several scratches inflicting upon her and she slashed at him, felling him in an instant.

As soon as the leader gave the word to execute them, Neputunu lunged for the pistol across the boy and quickly shot down the other three men standing over them.

Meanwhile, the rest of the soldiers all arranged themselves outside and took aim at the goddess. "Fire!" the leader yelled.

Instantly, all ten soldiers let loose a barrage of bullets upon her. A vivid blue shield of hexagons formed around the goddess, causing every bullet to hit her barrier to bounce off and away. She narrowed her eyes and growled. "You people have the gall to kill my citizens in broad day light?" Her free hand clenched into a fist hard. With a battle cry, she ran towards them, sword at her ready. She dashed, leaping from the ground and flew quickly towards the men. Quickly, she began to disable them, cutting off the ends of their weapons before giving them firm blows from her legs, knocking each assailant out of the realm of consciousness.

Another soldier whipped out a metal extending stick, yelling towards her and running at her. Purple Heart watched as he came at her quickly, but she easily dodged his strike. More began to follow his example, pulling out their own weapons and jumping into the fray. The goddess of Planeptune merely dodged and parried their attacks before delivering her own punishment, bunting them with the blunt end of her blade or using her superior strength to knock them clean out of the fight.

The leader growled. "God damn you, woman." He cocked his large pistol and pointed at her.

Purple Heart heard the noise and darted a look at him. She held her blade up flatly between the gun and herself and a loud bang sounded. Purple Heart took several steps back, feeling the strong impact the bullet left. She could feel her barrier had been shattered. She took to a quick retreat, the soldiers now firing upon her.

A battle cry was heard from next to them. A soldier looked to see the ninja girl from before jump at him. She landed on his shoulders, engulfing his masked head between her legs before knocking the roof his head hard with the bottom of her sword handle, knocking him clean out. Another man pointed at her and began to unleash bullets at her. The ninja quickly leaped off of him and high into the air. She landed behind him and swung.

Another man hit the girl with his rifle like a bat, knocking her clean to the ground with a hard thud. "Damn you, chick!" He took aim at her, putting his finger to the trigger. A resounding ring came through air, causing him to look upwards to see a blade flipping, coming quickly at him before landing squarely between in neck and head, making him look upwards to the side awkwardly. Blood squirted hard from his wound as he fell against the ground flatly.

IF winced at the impact, raising her shoulders. "Ooh… that was not what I was aiming for..." Bullets suddenly began to spray upon her, clipping her in her right shin and her left bicep twice. She screamed and fell to the ground another shot getting her in her right shoulder.

Instantly, Purple Heart flew towards the distracted men and advanced upon the man firing upon her friend. "Iffy, hang on!" she cried out. She quickly cut the end of the gun off and batted the man with the flat of her blade, sending him flying several meters into the air before falling. The remaining seven men fired at her, causing the goddess to dash rapidly to the side, narrowly avoiding all of their strikes. The helmetted man watched her carefully, cocking his large pistol once before carefully taking aim.

"I've had enough of this." He pointed towards the shaking injured brunette. This did not go unnoticed by the purple haired goddess.

"Iffy, no!" She quickly dashed towards the man, blowing through all the fire by sheer luck.

The man smiled sinisterly and quickly took aim at the fastly approaching woman. Purple Heart's eyes widened upon seeing the barrel of the large handgun aimed at her, and her body shook as a loud bang sounded. She flew backwards a meter before falling flat on her back, eyes wide in shock and pain. Her chest hurt.

Instantly, Fuuin's body twitched with a loud gasp, taking Neputunu's attention quickly. "Huh?"

Fuuin stretched out, his eyes wide like saucers. He gave a yelp, feeling a strange pulse going through his body. The boy began to twitch stronger, his body jumping up from the ground like a hot potato.

"Fuuin!?"

His teeth began to grit. _Purple Heart! Something… something happened to Purple Heart!? Why do I know this!?_ His fingers extended as best they could, stretching out as he began to growl in pain through his teeth. _My Purple Heart… MY PURPLE HEART!_

Neputunu began to scoot back, seeing the boy begin to become increasingly angry. She watched as his eyes began to glow, his brows furrowing in rage, his hair beginning to part like an enraged wolf. "Fuuin!?"

 _No… what is this?! I don't know what it is!?_ His hand clenched into hard fists, his growling became more apparent.

Purple Heart winced, clenching the wound upon her chest, blood beginning to pool. "Well well well..." said the man as he advanced on her. "The mighty goddess of Planeptune. I didn't think your friends would be your greatest weakness! How feeble can you get!?"

Fuuin's teeth gritted hard, he appeared to be enraged. Neputunu crawled back as his pouch shined brighter and brighter, the shard inside making its way out. "Fuuin?" The sound of his voice began to catch the ears of MarvelousAQL, who lifted her head up towards the commotion, and several soldiers.

The leather bag snapped open. Quickly, the Share Crystal Shard rolled neatly from its folds and onto the boy's body. It climbed up his uncontrolled spasm and onto his bare chest, coming against the center of his body. Fuuin began to let out a loud scream, his eyes wide and small. A brilliant light began to take over his being.

The leader took hold of the noise and slowly looked towards the house. Purple Heart winced, lifting a shaking hand towards her wound and looking towards the yelling.

"What the hell?" the man said. Standing inside the house was the purple haired child from earlier. A bright white flaming aura was over him. He scowled at the man standing over Purple Heart, glaring at him with angry blue eyes. Resting upon his body, almost as if it had embedded itself into his chest, was the very object he had come to this place for. "Is that the… Share Crystal Shard."

He looked towards the boy, looking into his eyes. Resting in place of his pupil was a bright rainbow changing diamond.

"What the hell are you?"


	26. Chapter 26

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Early Afternoon – Planeptune Capital – May 2nd, XX18)

The goddess of Planeptune struggled to look up in pain. The man with the large handgun looked towards the glowing boy.

"Wh-" she wheezed. "What happened… to him?" _Who is that? He looks familiar._

The man stood staring at the boy, as did his other remaining men. "Fuuin Yokoshima… What happened to you." He smirked. "You look different." The addressed boy, Fuuin, stood glaring at the man with wide eyes, his lips parted slightly. The leader removed his helmet, revealing a head of messy brown hair and gruff looking features. His smirk widened as he tossed it to the side. "I'm amazed you're even standing up. What happened to you anyway?"

There was no response from the child. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ah well, no use in trying to talk or anything. Just know this kid, what I do isn't personal, it's business." He cocked his pistol once again and aimed it at him. "You refused to give the crystal to the boss, so you give your life instead."

Fuuin only glared at him. His unresponsive nature sent a small chill up the man's spine. His eye twitched, he pulled the trigger. The boy stepped to the side, dodging the projectile faster than the man could account for.

"What the fuck?!"

Purple Heart looked up from her position on the ground. "Ugh… I-"

Other soldiers cocked their weapons. The sounds seemed to trigger the boy. The leader watched as he leaped from his position and stood before one of the soldiers in less than a second.

"What on G-"

Instantly, Fuuin's arm erupted out the other side of the man's stomach, an open palm in its wake. The child was growling angrily, shaking at the display before briskly pulling it out. The leader's eyes opened wide. "Kill him! Kill him!"

The remaining of the soldiers opened fire onto the empowered seeker. Fuuin jumped high into the air, flipping wildly before landing behind a small group of them. With a scream, he spun around, extending his arms. The men were sent spiraling in random directions, crying out loudly. Conveniently, the firing firearms they held shot one another in the peril, and all three dropped dead on the ground.

The leader cocked his pistol again and took fast aim. Fuuin dashed towards another one of the men and quickly came behind him. The man fired his handgun, hitting his subordinate square in the chest. The angered cries of the boy he was aiming for was evident, meaning he has shot him. The soldier fell down to the ground staggering and coughing as Fuuin was taking clumsy steps backwards, holding his right fore arm.

"Hehehe..."

The boy seemed to shake it off, much to the man's chagrin. He flicked his wrist several times before a strange white energy consumed his injury, appearing to have healed it.

"No way..."

Fuuin's angry gaze directed itself to the leader, and he quickly cocked his pistol.

"You damn brat. I'll make sure you stay dead this time!"

Fuuin only yelled at him, his face contorting to that of an angry banshee.

 _He's out of his mind!_

Gritting his teeth, Fuuin made a mad dash towards the man, and he prepared himself. He fired at the child, but Fuuin ducked down and jumped at him, tackling him to the ground. The man began to yell out as Fuuin hacked at him with his fingernails repeatedly, ripping through the tough clothing he had over his skin. "Damnit!" He lifted both of his feet and kicked the boy off. Fuuin flew through the air and landed on his back. Hastily, the leader got to his feet and cocked his weapon, seeing Fuuin quickly recover and start coming after him.

Meanwhile, IF lied against a wall, shaking from her injuries. Trails of blood oozed steadily from her open wounds, she appeared to be sick. Marvelous began to crawl towards her. "Iffy, Iffy, hang in there." The girl removed her ribbon and scarf, taking care to wrap up the more intense inflictions. "Hold on."

The actions of her friend drew cries of pain from the brunette. She gritted her teeth and did what she could to silence herself. Weakly, she opened an eye and looked towards her ninja companion. "What's… going on?"

"I don't know… Fuuin, he..." She looked towards him, to see him punching and kicking at the man only to get picked up and tossed away by some limb that got caught in his hold. "He's changed somehow. But we seem to be winning, so maybe it's a good thing?"

IF lied her head back against the wall, closing her eyes. "My body… hurts… everywhere..."

"I know..." She finished tying up the other scarf around her leg and began to press down on her shoulder. "IF, you need to relax, okay?"

"It's hard… Marvy..."

"Shh… shh..." The orange haired ninja directed her gaze to her other injured friend lying on the other side of the ruined couch. MarvelousAQL crawled over to her and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"My shoulder hurts, but I'm better off than Iffy is at the moment." She forced up a smile. "Those Cultrizer guys really did get us like that boy said they would. We should have just went to the Basillicom instead of waiting like we did."

Marvelous sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Can't be helped now though." She looked over the couch to see the man try to shoot her boyfriend once again, but he only dodged it and tackled the man down. "What happened to Fuuin? Last I saw, he was sitting down right here, dying."

"I don't know..." She looked towards Purple Heart. "But the lady… she's going to die."

Marvelous' eyes widened slowly in shock.

"If something isn't done soon, she'll die..."

"Oh no..."

Fuuin yelled loudly as his fists pummeled into the large man's face repeatedly. He lifted one up higher than the others and slammed it against his left eye socket. The man finally cocked his pistol and butted the handle against the side of his assailant's head. Fuuin easily rolled off, but not before getting to his feet. The leader stood up and sent a heavy kick into the child's stomach, sending him off like a flying ball. "Goddess damnit, kid! What the hell happened to you, how'd you get this strong?"

Fuuin only bared his teeth at him, hissing loudly as a response. Another angry yell came before he darted towards him.

 _Fuck me, if this keeps up, he'll kill me!_ His eyes darted to the woman on the ground next to him, and an evil smile came over his face.

(Despairing Time)

Fuuin rapidly closed the distance before halting in his tracks. His glowing eyes widened as he could see the man's powerful handgun pointed directly at Purple Heart's head.

"Ah..." He chuckled. "So that's your weakness too, huh? I guess even a super powered brat can still be exploited. Ah hahahahahahahaa!"

Fuuin grit his teeth. "Purple Heart..." His mouth opened slightly. "No..."

"What's that, I can't hear you?!" The man lifted a hand to his ear. "Oh well, can't win them all, can you, you stupid idiot. Now, hand over the Share Crystal Shard."

Fuuin growled at him. "Never!"

"So you want to be responsible for this sexy woman's death, huh?"

Fuuin's eyes widened in fear. "N-" He began to shake in anger.

"Good, now just stand right there-"

"Hold it there, sir!" called out another feminine voice. The leader's eyes widened and he turned to look toward the speaker.

"Well, if it isn't the CPU Candidate, Purple Sister… or should I say… Nepgear?.."

Standing at the other side of the street, pointing her blade towards the leader was a long-lavender-haired girl much like Neputunu, clad in a white form fitting body suit. Her eyes glowed a bright vibrant blue, a white power symbol shining in place of a black pupil. "Sir, put the gun down."

"Or what? You'll _kill_ me?! A CPU, killing a human being inside of their nation!? Please… You wouldn't dare."

Fuuin growled at him, taking the man's attention. "No..." Fuuin's eyes narrowed menacingly. "She won't… but I will." He balled a tight fist. "You've… you threatened my friends! You almost killed them all! I'll kill you, I'll rip out your organs and smear your blood all over a wall!"

"Calm down!" Nepgear ordered. "Whoever you are, stand down, this is my fight now! I don't want my sister getting hurt because of your foolishness!" Fuuin only growled angrily in response, almost as if denying her order. "Boy, don't make me force you to listen to me!"

Fuuin appeared hesitant, but finally, he complied. His hunched up shoulders started to stagger down, he was shaking, but was calming down. Nepgear's eyes narrowed in concern, taking in the boy's strange aura before redirecting her gaze to the man pointing a gun to her sister's head.

"Now… about you. How about we take the gun away from her head and negotiate, okay?"

"No can do, sweetie pie, I have a mission to accomplish here. I don't care for you CPU's, I want him." He pointed towards Fuuin. "Give me him, and you can have your sister!"

Nepgear's eyes widened. "What, you're a fool if you think I'll trade one life for another, he's a human being!"

"That is not no human being, Candidate! That right there, is a slave, a mere living tool who's decided to act on his own rather than the will of his master. He's a danger to you and to society."

"The only danger to society here is you, mister! Now put the gun down!" Nepgear once again took aim.

"I wonder..." the man said loudly. "Who can fire faster, my gun, or yours-"

In a second, the man's screams filled the streets. Fuuin had taken the opportunity to close in on him and latch onto his back. Wrapping his hands around his throat, Fuuin dug his finger nails deep into his skin and pulled strongly. The leader shook wildly, blood pouring from his veins and down his body before he fell against the asphalt. Fuuin grabbed hold of the back of his head and began to slam it down harshly into the road repeatedly, each blow more crunchy than the last.

"Die, die, die! Die! DIE!" The boy's eyes widened. "DIE! DIE, DIE!"

Nepgear approached Fuuin from behind and held up her blade, twisting it backwards before slamming it upon the back of his head. Instantly, Fuuin was left unconscious, resting against the ground. Nepgear panted and looked towards her sister. "Neptune!" She quickly came to her side and wrapped her arm under her neck, lifting her head up. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you to Histoire, she'll save you!"

Purple Heart smiled weakly at her, a trail of blood oozing from the edge of her mouth. "Thank you… for coming, Nepgear… It is… much appreciated." Her calm eyes looked towards the house. "Make sure… you get Iffy… and Marvy over there… too..." Nepgear's eyes narrowed in concern before looking towards what her sister was looking at. She saw Marvelous poke her head out from behind the couch.

"Nepgear!" she cried. "IF, she's hurt really bad! And so is Nepu!"

"Nepu? You mean Neputunu?" She looked down. "Oh man… That's three people, I can't carry that many, I can barely carry one."

"You'll do fine… Nepgear… You're strong." Purple Heart smiled up at her from the ground. The younger girl could only sigh.

"If you say so..." She looked towards IF. "Iffy, I'm coming for you, hang on!" Carefully, she helped Purple Heart up to sit up and looked to MarvelousAQL. "Can you get her?"

Marvelous nodded. "Yeah, I can carry Iffy, how's Fuuin?"

"Fuuin?" Nepgear's eyebrows perked up in question. "Who's Fuuin?"

Marvelous gasped. "Fuuin, no!" Quickly, the orange haired girl ran towards the three and knelt down at the unconscious boy's side. "Fuuin, are you alive?! Fuuin!"

"That's Fuuin?" Nepgear looked towards them. "I'm sorry, but I had to! He was crazy!"

"He saved our lives, and you did this to him!?" Marvelous looked at them. "How could you do that!?"

"I didn't know, okay!? I'm sorry."

"Alright..." Purple Heart barely said, getting their attention. "It… doesn't matter. We need to get off of this street… before more of them… come. Let's go… Help me..."

;-;-;

"Oh wow, he's really out of it." said a girl with long lavender hair as she stood over an unconscious purple haired boy. She put a delicate finger to her mouth and tilted her head, looking over his condition.

"Ouch! Hey." yelled out another lavender haired female, petite in size and stature. "I'm a delicate flower, you have to treat me with care..." That female was watching another blonde wrap glowing bandages around her body, more-so her chest than other areas. The blonde was clothed in a longish beige sweater and a short red skirt, her legs were clothed in black leggings and white-beige boots. Hanging loosely around her waist was a large bag in the shape of a pink circle.

"Neppy, you need to be still, otherwise I can't treat those wounds you got."

"Oh, but Compa, it hurts when you make the bandages so tight!"

"Neptune, calm down and stay still!"

"I don't wanna!"

The smaller Neptune began to squirm around more, making the nurse, Compa, work harder than she really should have. The other lavender haired girl, Nepgear, lifted a loose fist under her chin and watched them with worry, hoping her sister would be alright in the least. She saw the injury she received out there from that gun and it looked very serious; however, once she transformed back into Neptune, the majority of the injury seemed to have vanished. It was strange, but she was glad about the positives of transformation.

"Oh, sis..." She could only sigh.

At a table, IF was sipping out of cup containing bright blue glowing liquid, with Histoire floating at her side. Her visible skin had glowing pink bandages around where she had received injuries, but most of her body remained covered with her large blue coat which now sported two bullet holes.

"How is that mana treating you, IF? Do you feel any better?" the floating tome asked. This earned a glance of the eyes from the brunette sitting before her and she nodded.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Histoire. If it wasn't for you or Compa, I don't think I would have lived through that. How's the boy?"

"I haven't had a chance to look at him yet. To be honest, I'm a little nervous. I've never had to look over a male before, in fact, I don't think we've ever had one up on this floor in the Basillicom."

IF raised an eyebrow. "How about MarvelousAQL?"

"She's sound asleep in the guest room over there." With a wave of her hand, she motioned towards a dark hallway extending from the side of the living room. "She had some bruising, but nothing serious. I am positive she will make a full recovery."

"Good. That's good." IF closed her eyes before looking forward with a big smile. "You know, it is nice to finally be back here. It feels like it has been ages since I stepped foot out of that door."

"Unlike the goddess, you are a busy girl. A responsible one at that. I just wish Neptune could learn a thing or two from you, Compa, or Nepgear." Histoire cast her gaze hopelessly towards the aforementioned goddess who finally gave in to Compa's nursing.

"Well, we went through a lot in the past week. And I mean a hell of a lot. You wouldn't believe that there are some very dangerous places out there. And only now have I actually seen a Cultrizer attack. In broad daylight too nonetheless." IF looked towards the windows that contained a rather incredible overview of the city of Planeptune's capital.

"Okay." The two girls turned towards the chipper voice of Compa, who was rubbing her hands with a drying cloth. "I think I have Neptune settled down. I'm expecting her to make a full recovery along with you girls. Now I guess I gotta check up on the boy over there?"

IF's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought you already did that?"

The blonde shook her head side to side. "Histoire said she could feel a strange energy coming from him, so she wanted me to wait." The kind girl looked towards the fairy sitting on her floating book. "Are you ready Histoire?"

"Oh, of course! IF, I hate to ask, but do you think you can help Compa move the child into another room, I don't want Nepgear or Neptune to see his treating."

"That's understandable. He's a boy after all." IF took another sip of her drink before setting it down upon the dark wooden table and getting to her feet, leaning backwards in an attempt to pop her back. It wasn't long before she and Compa took both ends of his body and lifted Fuuin from the couch he was lying upon.

"Hey, whatcha guys doin'?"

IF and Compa directed their gazes to Neptune, who was watching the two of them with a form of curiosity. IF's brows arched downward slightly.

"We're moving him to a more private place. He's a guy, we can't just strip him down and treat his wounds."

"I guess you have a point. Alright, have at it then, I'll go open the door to his room for you guys." At once she began to bounce off. IF could only look her direction with a disheveled face of disappointment.

"She doesn't even take her injuries seriously."

"That's what makes Nep-nep Nep-nep." Compa gave IF a warm smile. The jaded eyed female could only smile back and they carried on with their task. Histoire watched the two of them casually before looking back towards the couch. Where the boy was lying, a dark red stain was left in his place. Small in size, but it still called for some attention. She sighed.

"Boy's always leave messes."

Turning 180 degrees, she made her way into the hallway and over to a now open room near the end to see Compa and IF place the purple haired male softly into the bed.

"Alright IF, out."

"Roger willco." She gave the oracle a two fingered salute before taking her leave, being sure to shut the door behind her. Histoire turned towards the nurse who too shared a glance before aiming their gazes at the unconscious lad before them. Compa sighed.

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be. First, let's just remove his coat."

Compa carefully took hold of the black rimmed edges of his overcoat's front and unlatched the singular strap connecting the two sides. Then she pulled it aside, completely exposing his upper torso. Lifting his body to sit up, she removed his arms from their sleeves one by one and threw the jacket off to the side. She looked at his chest to see dried blood going down the right side of his chest. A black bullet hole could be seen just above his right muscle. Compa was positive the injury must have clotted itself long ago, probably on the way here and while he was lying on the couch. She looked around his torso, but found only bruising. Looking to his arm, she could see another injury had already been treated, probably by Neputunu.

"Alright, well, first thing is first, I need to clean his wounds." Compa took out a pair of scissors and began to cut away the bandages covering his arm. She carefully peeled it away from his skin to see a very visible knife stab, going from one side of his arm and out the other. Luckily, it seemed to have avoided his bone and any arteries, and well enough, it was well on the way to recovery. Regardless, she took a piece of cotton, dabbed it with cleaning alcohol, and began to rub away at his wounds. The first thing she needed to do was prevent any kind of infection. She swabbed down the puncture wound of his arm and upon looking at the bullet injury, she bit her lower lip nervously.

It was big. Bigger than IF's.

"I'm surprised that such a hole can clot. He should have bled out..."

"Nepgear told me she had to knock the boy out. So he was fighting after he received that wound."

"Then he's got some kind of guardian angel or some form of regeneration or rapid healing. I don't know, problem is, how do I clean it without opening it up again?" Compa looked towards the oracle with sad eyes. Histoire could only nod.

"I'll walk you through it."

Slowly but surely, Compa began the bloody work of cleaning the large wound. He seemed to have been shot with a high caliber pistol. Upon cleaning the wound's entry side, his back, she found that his back bone was strangely in one piece. She gave it a more close examination and found no bullet hole either. Taking his condition into thought, she continued her work. She found it awfully strange that the child had no lasting injuries, the more and more she thought about it, that theory of hers concerning a form of regeneration seemed more and more possible.

In either case, she followed all of Histoire's directions and the patient was soon doctored up as best as the nurse could do. With a heavy sigh, Compa slumped down into a chair with an exhausted look upon her face.

"That was hard. I've never worked on a boy before."

Histoire's gaze fell upon the peach haired girl. "Compa, sweet heart… If you are going to become a nurse, you will need to get used to this kind of thing."

"I know, I was just nervous was all." She smiled at her brightly. "Still, I'm glad he turned out better than worse. Poor guy."

Histoire nodded before turning her own gaze at the boy sternly. "Now I think it is my turn to analyze him."

Compa's eyes widened slowly. "Analyze?"

"There is something about this boy that has puzzled me for a while. I'm going to examine him myself." The floating tome hovered to the other side of his body and began to study him, three mystical sparkling orbs of changing color spawning around her. A strange hum filled the room as Compa watched the oracle do her work. Histoire's eyes widened. "What's this?"

The smaller orbs of light slowly circled around, rays of light shining onto the form of the unconscious child. The tome continued to read the human with small evident shock.

"What is this I am feeling from him?"

Compa watched silently from behind the oracle, wondering if she should inquire as to what the fairy found.

 _This… this is share energy. How does a normal human, a mere boy have share energy? He couldn't be **it** could he? No… this is not like the share energy from the God of before. It certainly is not._

Histoire's eyes furrowed darkly. She could recall that individual too clearly, his smug face, his smile. A boy with black messy hair, sharp black eyes. She remembered how he held the CPU's of the ancient past prisoner and the world along with them. The tome shuddered, closing her eyes to shake the thought away.

 _No, this share energy is different. It is not the same kind used to create the gods. But still, something about this boy is definitely concerning. My attention is somehow drawn to him._

Histoire's eyes relaxed slightly, looking down at the boy with tolerant eyes.

 _Something about this child is evil, very evil._

Looking upon his sleeping face, she would never have been able to place it. He looked like a peaceful child. Completely opposite of what she could feel deep inside of him. There was a resentment towards CPUs. A dark grudge was over the boy, and yet, not only Marvelous, but IF and Neptune claim he has done nothing to hurt them. So why was she feeling these things? Surely she was not misplaced, she was the tome of the world, the observer of all events that transpired in the past and to come in the future.

 _I must discover as to how he was able to ascertain power from the Sharicite. Only the CPUs of this nation, Neptune and Nepgear should have any kind of access to it._ Her head lowered. _Fuuin Yokoshima. I wonder if you are who they say you are. I will give you a chance, I just pray to the heavens I am not wrong about this. You are an enigma._

Outside, Neptune slouched against the table, wearing her trademark white parka hoodie. IF was sitting alongside her sipping more of her tea, then a door opened, taking their attention. Out from the hallway emerged Compa and the oracle.

"Hey." IF greeted. "How did everything work out?"

Compa smiled. "The patient will be fine, he just needs to rest now. Just like the rest of you do. Now, I want you all to take it easy, understand? Those wounds don't need to be opening back up." IF nodded silently.

"Histoire..." Nepgear said, standing beside the table holding a silver platter of small snacks. "You seem disturbed. Is something wrong?"

The oracle only closed her eyes. "I want you and your sister to be careful around that boy, understand?"

"Hmm?" Neptune groaned. "Yeah, I guess I can understand. We've never really had a guy in the Basillicom, so I can see why you'd say that. Don't worry, we won't do nothing rated M or something like that, okay? Besides, he's not even my type."

A sweat drop ran down IF's cheek. "I have to wonder if you even have a type."

Nepgear blinked at her sister before turning back Histoire. "You say that advice so grimly. Any reason?"

"Just..." Histoire sighed. "There is something wrong about him that I can't quite place. I will require more time to study him."

IF swallowed. "Of course there is something wrong with him. You would catch on to that, Histoire. He's an agent of Cultrizer-"

"That's not what I'm worried about."

IF was shocked to hear her blatant disregard for his involvement with the terroristic organization. Was there something more prevalent going on? "So, what is it then?"

"I'd rather not concern it with you as I could be misplaced. Like I said, I will require more time. But just know I am not concerned with his tying to Cultrizer. I will participate in his interrogation as I cannot trust Neptune or the police to do this properly."

"Aw, Histoire… I'll transform for the interview, okay? I have things I want to ask him too."

"Neptune-"

"I won't take no for an answer, Histy." Neptune crossed her arms. "It's my nation too, and all of the others think I'm collaborating with Cultrizer for some stupid reason. I want to prove to them that I am not a bad guy or a person involved with the bad guys. I will show them!"

She sighed audibly. "Very well then, only as long as you transform, understand? I want him squeezed like a lemon for information."

IF nodded. "Can I come too?"

"Yes. I would welcome your input as well, IF. However, given the relationship him and MarvelousAQL seem to share, I'd appreciate it if we could keep her at bay, at least until we can ascertain he is not dangerous in any way."

Nepgear nodded. "I'll handle her. What about when all of this is over, are we just going to throw him out of the Basillicom? After everything I've heard, it would seem kind of wrong."

"For now, no." Histoire shook her head. "He is not a normal human being. I must know what he is and what it is that enshrouds him. I must discover what Fuuin Yokoshima truly is." _For your sake as well as mine. I must find out if he is the one to awaken or not._


	27. Chapter 27

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Early Afternoon – Lowee Capital – May 1st, XX18)

 _In the north far beyond borders is the town of incessant snow. A town full of kind people, both young and old. It is a sight to see, a nation covered in the spirit of holiday year round. I am amazed at the achievements of this nation, being the oldest, and yet somehow, it has kept up and competed with the countries of Leanbox and Lastation._

A young man dressed in a dark red and white uniform breathed into his gloved hands, walking alongside a carriage being towed by a white horse. A black helmet was over his head, casting the bare minimum of a shadow over his head. His uniform consisted of a black vest with red lined etchings, a black shoulder pad rested over his left shoulder. Under his thick pocket filled vest was a white loose long sleeve shirt whose sleeves were clothed in another layer of free flowing dark red cloth. He wore darker red cargo pants with a black camouflage finish and large black boots.

 _This nation of Lowee is my home. We are a nation with pride and vigilence, lead by the almighty Lady Blanc. I am proud to say that I-_

"Hey!"

The young man stopped in his tracks, making the horse stop with him. He and the other similarly clothed individual sitting atop the carriage turned to look at an elder lady holding a basket of large vegetables. The man on the ground now had a flat eyes.

 _And there goes my self monologue…_

"Hello there, young man." the elderly lady stepped up towards them. In this weather, he wasn't surprised to see her dressed in a thick hooded robe, but he was surprised she was still even out. It was colder than usual. In any case, the boy smiled kindly at her.

"Mrs. Illos, how are you today?" With the tip of his thumb, he pushed his helmet up, thick strands of brown hair sneaking over his brown eyes. "I don't think it is a good idea for you to be out here. I hear a storm is going to come down soon."

"Oh, I know deary." She merely laughed at his words. "Don't worry about me, these old bones have been through enough storms to freeze a large dogoo. Here." She handed him the large basket of vegetables. He blinked at the gift before looking at her.

"Uh, may I ask what this is for?"

"You are on your way to the Basillicom, are you not? I was hoping you could deliver these vegetables to Lady Blanc for me."

The other man scratched the back of his neck. "Yes ma'am, we sure will. Thank you very much for your kind offer. Garland, put those up here, would ya?"

The one on the ground, Garland, gave his partner a dark look from below before kindly taking the basket and placing it down on the foot of the carriage. He then turned towards Mrs. Illos and smiled. "Thank you, we'll be sure to let the Lady know who donated this."

She only nodded. "Of course, young one. You two carry on now."

"You too. Have a good day."

"Bye, ma'am."

Garland watched as the lady walked back into the shady interior of her small cottage, shutting the door behind her.

"Well." spoke his colleague, earning his attention. "I'm starving." He took hold of a batch of potatoes and took hold of one.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Me? I'm gonna eat something."

Garland watched him with a bored look, seeing him take out a large brown vegetable and begin to cut it with the knife he had strapped to his leg. He lifted a hand and closed an eye inquisitively. "You know those are for Lady Blanc, right?"

"What's she going to care if a couple of potatoes go missing. Come on, have one. They have mountains of food at the Basillicom."

A sigh. "Let's just get going, man..."

"Sure, lead the way."

And so the two boys were on their way. Garland continued to lead the horse by pulling the reign, munching on a cooked potato his buddy fried up for him. Looking up, a sweet sheet of snow was slowly falling from the sky. A gentle snow fall was always pleasant to look at. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. Seeing the bright pink and yellow sky far above, beautiful clouds covering the vast majority of the sky, painting a glorious picture of serenity.

 _Only Lowee could have a view like this._

In the far distance, standing high over the city was the Lowee Basillicom. Sure it was not as impressive as Lastation or Leanbox's, but from what he could tell, Lowee had nothing to compensate for. Neither his nation nor his goddess. As the two continued forth to their destination, they encountered many people among the way. Children, families, teenagers just loitering about, and they window shopped several times, being nothing more than passerbyers. And finally, the epitome of the trip. The two lads came to a stop at the gate, stopping before its castle-walls which surrounded the Basillicom and stood before the gate guards, who were wearing lightly colored uniforms similar to Garland and his colleague.

"Identification?" asked one of the four guards.

"Garland, Navarre."

"Itoske, Nidachi." stated the other male.

The older guard clicked his tongue. Garland's eyes looked around to see the other men busying their time with a magazine, the cover of which suggested very mature material. He refixed his gaze upon the guard interviewing them.

"So… you two are soldiers, huh? Aren't you kind of young?"

"I'd think seventeen years is a pretty appropriate age to be serving the country."

"You must come from a poor fucking family." Garland sneered silently at him. "State your business."

"The Lady summoned me and my companion here." he waved towards Itoske, who only gave a teethy grin. The guard gave a gruff groan.

"Yeah, I guess you were summoned. I wonder what a pint-sized pipsqueak like you or you could do for the Lady. Hey, open the gates!"

A collective groan came from the other three men as they got up to do their task. In a given short amount of time, the iron gate lifted off from the ground and the entrance to the Basillicom was granted. With a nod, Garland took hold of the reigns and lead the carriage into the property of Lady White Heart's home.

;-;-;

A small sigh came from a small girl with cream brown hair. The girl lied in a large white circle shaped bed with extravagant designs decorating the curtains hanging around its overhang. She lifted a book over her head, lying on her back so it was blocking one of the windows in front of her view. "How am I supposed to handle this?"

Standing beside her bed was a person with gray colored hair, a youthful woman dressed in dark blue. She wore glasses. "Lady Blanc, the two soldiers have arrived at the castle, don't you think you should… go meet with them?"

Blanc blinked twice before hugging the novel against her chest. "Yeah, I guess I have made them wait for a while, haven't I?"

"It's been two hours."

"Well!" She sat up and slammed the book upon the mattress. "I was busy. I got things I want to write!"

The woman waved her arms frantically before her in petty defense. "I-I-I'm not saying you should not do as you wish, Lady Blanc, it's just, they're both men serving in your military. Don't you think they deserve your audience sooner rather than later, even over your hobbies? After all, you were the one who asked for them."

A groan. "I know…" She looked to the side. "Neptune is not going to like me sending a couple guys over there to Planeptune to check things out. Mina, how do you think I should handle this mission?"

"To be honest, milady, I am unsure. But we must ascertain whether or not the Basillicom of Planeptune is really involved with Cultrizer. I'll make certain to talk with Histoire about making arrangements for the two guests."

"Yeah." Blanc sat up. "After all, only one of those soldiers is headed to Planeptune. I'll have to make sure I choose the one that is most capable of following mission parameters." She stood up, once again grabbing hold of the book she slammed down. "I'll be leaving now."

"Of course, shall I accompany you?"

A small smile came across the girl's face. "Please do, Mina."

;-;-;

Inside a large dining hall, the two soldiers, Garland and Itoske were sitting with very dragged down faces.

"Two hours..." Itoske grumbled. "Two… long… hours..." His head fell. "What the hell, man?"

Garland leaned his cheek against an elbow propped arm. "Maybe she's just busy. Further more, why were we lead into the dining hall with nothing to eat?"

"Aren't you glad we at least ate one potato before we came here."

"Honestly… yeah. I am."

A loud noise was suddenly heard and at the far end of the room, a large white door finally opened. Stepping through was the white clothed form of the petite goddess of Lowee.

"Lady Blanc!" both exclaimed in unison. At once they stood up and folded one arm over their chest, immediately following with a bow of their bodies and heads. A small smile was her response.

"At ease, gentlemen." the girl said. "Yes, I am Lady Blanc, and as I'm sure you are both aware, it was I who called you both here. I have an important mission that must be assigned."

"An important mission?" Garland asked.

Blanc only nodded.

Garland looked upon her. Yes, she was smaller than he imagined. He thought she only appeared small on the television broadcasts, she was that, very similar, too similar to a budding child. _She's cute._ He couldn't help but let a small chuckle come from him.

"So, milady." Itoske said, taking a rather cool pose with a hand on his hip and another upon his chin. "What is this… special task?"

"Sit down." she bluntly ordered. At which, both young men sat themselves down upon their chairs. "Now… first of all, only one of you are going on this mission. I feel that must be clarified first and foremost."

"Oh?" Itoske voiced. "So, then why call both of us?"

"Because I have another assignment. Calling both of you here allows me to see which one of you is best suited for either task."

"So… why us?" Garland asked. "I'm just a meager peasant in your military?"

"Both of you have outstanding accomplishments in your time of work. I must say that is quite a feat, especially at your age. So in recognition of your effort, I thought I'd assign you both important tasks. Am I wrong?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Oh, no ma'am!" Itoske shouted. "In no way at all!" He waved his hands to emphasize.

Garland scratched his chin. "I reckon I see your point. How important are these missions?"

"They are not… too… important, however, I can't just entrust them to someone with no accolades." Blanc merely answered. "So, if you will..." her eyes narrowed slightly. "will..." Suddenly, she started to appear irritated. This made the two soldiers look at her with a questioning and fearful glint in their eyes, sharing a glance before looking back at her. "Why..." She began to shake slightly. A small fist lifted up. "Why have neither of you removed your head wear yet..."

Both men appeared shocked. They shared a panicked glance, and Garland was the first to act, immediately unstrapping his helmet and voicing an apology. "I'm sorry, Lady Blanc, I meant no disrespect!"

"Truly!" Itoske nodded, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek as he nervously smiled. "But if you must punish us, feel free to do so." he nodded once again, but that statement made the other boy say "huh" rather loudly. He looked towards Itoske with a bewildered expression. "Yes, please. If we did anger you, milady, then you should punish us. Transform, hit me, spank me, torture me, do as you please if it will appease you."

Immediately, Garland took hold of his colleague's collar and began to shake him. "Dude, what the hell are you doing!? Are you insane!?" Itoske wore a look of bliss as he was shaken back and forth. "You're asking the Lady to do weird things, shut up!" A snap was heard, making Garland freeze in his place. Like prey under a predator's shadow, he slowly turned his head to look at the now angered Blanc, a dark shadow over her eyes.

"You… are you making fun of me?!"

"I'm sorry!" Garland got to his knees and put his face to the floor. "Lady Blanc, please don't do anything rash!"

A loud scream of anger filled the room. Outside, the lady in blue, Mina, sighed as she could hear various harsh sounds emanating, a shake of the ground following after. Once it seemed to have calmed down, she cracked the door open to look inside.

Blanc panted as she stood on the table, glaring down at the now comically pummeled form of Itoske, who was letting out pants of awkward and pained laughter.

"Now..." Blanc unclenched her fist and looked at Garland. "Assume a proper position and please remove your helmet."

"Yes ma'am."

She cast her gaze down to the other male. "You too, swine."

"Yes, ma'am." he happily obliged.

Garland lifted the helmet off of his head, revealing a head full of short brown and sharp hair, thick locks going in all directions on his head. Itoske's head was covered in short dark blue hair, smoothed down to a finish. He gave a kind smile.

"Alright, look. I'm going to get straight to point, I've got other things to do. Listen closely, have any of you heard of Cultrizer?"

"Cultrizer?" Garland asked. "You mean that terrorist group?"

"Organization." Blanc corrected. "They are too large and sophisticated to just be some banded group. It is believed that they have a base of operations stationed in Planeptune. I have an expert on the case and while this person is incredibly skilled in combat, he is not of proper Lowee credibility."

"You mean a mercenary?" Itoske inquired.

"No, I mean he has no national tie to this nation other than being a citizen. He needs to be accompanied with someone who holds actual credential to this Basillicom, and to do that, I need someone who has acquired accomplishment and prestige of some kind. This someone needs to have incredibly adequate skill and good knowledge in international conflict. That would be you, Garland Navarre."

Both men just blinked before a collected "huh" came.

"Me?" Garland motioned by pointing to himself. "I'm going to Planeptune, with some guy I've never met before?"

"Yes." Blanc simply nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, uh… No, no way. It's just, it's so sudden, I haven't had time to prepare myself-"

"You will. You will be staying here until tomorrow, I've already decided you're going. So, Mina!" She put two hands to her hips and called out towards the door. On cue, a gray long haired young woman came through the open doorway.

"Yes, Lady Blanc?"

"Take this guy up to his room. Make sure he doesn't wander off please."

"Will do, Garland, if you will come with me?"

"Uh… yeah, sure."

Blanc watched as the two departed slowly from the kitchen, then she slowly turned her gaze towards Itoske. "Now, for you."

Itoske just looked at her with an awkward open smile. "E… eh?"

Meanwhile, Mina lead the brown haired soldier across glorious corridors, door after door passing them silently. He was amazed at the polish the Basillicom had, he had heard wonders of its beauty, but he did not think it was this amazing. The end of the hallway came. Mina stopped next to a dark blue door appropriately and motioned to it with a lifted hand.

"Mr. Navarre."

"Um, actually." Garland lifted up a finger, holding his helmet before his chest. "Garland is my… sir name. So it is Mr. Garland if you plan to add the "Mr." in there… just saying."

"Oh, forgive me. Mr. Garland-"

"Actually." The soldier slumped down almost depressingly as he lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Could we just drop the whole… "Mr." thing?.."

The woman blinked curiously before perking up. "Oh, yes, if you wish, of course." She cleared her throat. "Garland..." She lifted a finger to her mouth and gave a side take. "Wow that's strange to say." She resumed her proper stance of stature. "This will be your room of residence for tonight. Anything you need, you just ask and an attendant will see about appropriating it."

"Okay."

"Of course, you must refrain from asking for women, booz, or anything smutty, understand?"

"Eheh…" an awkward smile of his own finally came. _What does she think I am, a pervert?_ "Yes, ma'am."

"Now." She folded both hands before her. "Before you make yourself at home, there is one more thing you must do."

"Oh, and what's that?" Garland asked sincerely.

Mina smiled. "You must now meet your companion for this trip."

"Oh… him." Garland could only sigh. He didn't know what to think. Traveling with some random guy from his own military branch was one thing, but to go to another nation with a completely random person was a different story entirely, even if Lady Blanc said it would be fine. He narrowed his gaze. "Sure."

"Alright then, please follow me." Smoothly, Mina walked around him, and Garland could only follow. The young soldier's eyes narrowed as they walked down the same hallway once again, but now they made several turns and before them was yet another pair of doors. "He is inside this room." She grabbed hold of the handle and twisted it, gave the door a push and Garland walked forth.

Stepping inside, he could see a set of bright blond hair sitting back in a recliner. His head perked at the sudden noise. Garland clenched a fist as the boy rose to his feet. He was shorter than him it seemed by a four or five inches, standing half a head over Blanc's height. He turned around and looked Garland dead in the face.

Before the soldier was a boy with blond hair curving into many sharp angles. Three lone sharp strands extended from the top of his smoothed down hairstyle. Bright emerald eyes looked towards him, bright purple pupils in the shape of resonating diamonds met his own bright hazel eyes. A white yukata top with loose sleeves was over his chest and arms, at his waist was a large blue belt, holding up dark blue parted pants that belonged to samurai*. He was simply dressed, but that made him stand apart from himself even more. The boy's eyebrows narrowed down seriously.

"So..." his voice was softer than what Garland expected. "You must be Garland."

He huffed slightly, lowering his head so his eyes were covered, before a smile came briefly after.

Garland's own gaze lowered in cautious curiosity.

* (these are called _umanori_ )

Author's Note: Another male OC. Garland was offered to me to be used for the Lowee sect of this story. I hope you like him and if I have done anything wrong, do please discuss it with a PM or a review, either way works. I look forward to your input and thoughts. Also, the creator of Navarre Garland was AIYF productions. I will be doing a hand drawing of these characters to display later so you may have a clearer idea of how they look, plus it saves me time from drawing the chapter out with long descriptions of characters. Oh, and before you say anything, I don't do any copy paste work when it comes to using OC's and I develop them along the course of the story, so not everything submitted will be shown at once. In Garland's words… "Just saying".

 **wink**


	28. Chapter 28

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Afternoon – Lowee Basillicom – May 1st, XX18)

The brown haired soldier of Lowee stood staring at the blond boy across the room. Garland narrowed his eyes slightly, looking at the smiling boy. There was an eerie nature about him he just couldn't place. In either case, if he was going to be traveling with this guy to Planeptune, then there might be some trust issues.

"So..." Garland started. The blond boy rose his head so his eyes were visible and let his shoulders slouch back. "Are you going to Planeptune with me?"

"Apparently. Blanc has some business she wants conducted there, or something. I don't get the real gist of it as I'm not exactly a technical sort of guy. I doubt you are either, right?" He waved his hand around in a circular motion. It seemed he did not really take the importance of this mission to Lady Blanc's expectations. He seemed unconcerned about it.

"Hmph." Garland's lips stretched to the side in response.

"Either way, I don't think we'll need any technical know how, we're just going to the Planeptune Basillicom to supervise some things, not anything too serious I'd imagine." As he said this, he began to do pop his fingers and follow up with some stretches of his arms.

"You seem awfully relaxed."

The boy's eyebrows raised. "Should I not be? I mean, we're all friends here, right?"

"No, I mean, are you even taking this seriously?"

He let his hands fall with a sway. "Not really… I mean, I'm not even fully aware of what we are doing."

Garland's eyes narrowed. _That's not what Lady Blanc says. I was under the impression going by what she said this guy was some kind of trained professional, he's just a sassy kid. Am I seriously going on an important mission with some random civilian?_ He sighed. _In any case, I should respect the Lady's decision, but still. This is absurd, I am a trained personnel of her military, not some guard dog._

The boy's eyes widened in curiosity. "You seem to be at unease. What's wrong?" He tilted his head innocently. "Do you have a tummy ache? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Garland's eyes gazed towards the boy's, observing their strange shape.

 _He's the first guy I've seen to have shaped pupils. If that's the case, he may have some kind of special power and is actually really dangerous. That could be why he's so carefree at the moment._

The blond's eyebrows perked up slightly, then the sudden sound of a door opening caught both the boys' attention. Stepping through was once again, the small petite Lady Blanc.

"Oh." She stuttered before smiling softly. "I see you've already met Isei."

"Huh?" Garland asked.

The boy smiled and closed his eyes. "That's my sir name, Isei. My full name is Gohan Isei. You can call me Gohan."

Garland turned to him as Lady Blanc walked past the soldier in a calm manner.

"Do..." Garland pointed towards her with a shocked expression. "Forgive my intrusiveness, but do you know him?"

Blanc blinked. "A little bit. His family rents from my vacation estate up in the north mountains, and I go there every now and then when I want a little break. Since he lives there, it was only natural I'd get to know him."

Garland's expression was nothing but utter disbelief. "So… you know him personally."

Gohan scratched his head with a smile. "Well, not exactly. We've only seen one another a couple of times since we started living there a couple of years ago. It's not like she comes every couple months or so."

"So..." Garland brought a fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat. "So why him?"

"Curious?" Blanc smiled in some kind of unknown confidence. "He has done several large quests in the guild of Lowee and has shown exemplary skill in fighting. In fact, he has even taken down an ancient dragon, isn't that right, Gohan?"

"Huh?" Gohan looked to her before nodding. "Oh yeah, that big brown thing with the wings and claws?"

Garland only blinked slowly before shaking his head. "So, you're a great quester. Big deal. I thought you were being brought on this mission to deal with the political and analytical stuff, not the big brute force thing."

"Oh, yeah, that… Well, um..." Gohan brought both of his index fingers to his chest and began to poke them together nervously. "What… does that stuff mean again?"

"What!?" Garland yelled. He ran up to him quickly and grabbed hold of his shoulders. "What are you, a farm boy!?"

Gohan shook his head calmly. "No, I'm a country boy."

"Oh my god." A face palm as the soldier paced away from him. Blanc only watched the exchange with a meager interest. "So what are you even coming for?"

"Simple." Gohan smiled. "I'm just good with people."

"That's it? People skills?" Garland slumped down and turned his head to look at Blanc. "Mind telling me what our mission is again?"

The beige haired female closed her eyes calmly. "You are simply looking around for any suspicious activity regarding Cultrizer inside of the Planeptune Basillicom. Officially you two are going over there to provide international protection for Lady Purple Heart during a big event where she will be speaking to the people of Planeptune. It's about some kind of new software update regarding online gaming to show our support in Planeptune's direction."

"Do you really support this though?"

"I've been looking into going digital for a while now, but it's hard moving past the sensation of holding a game in your hand." a coy smile to the side. Garland only blinked. "To be blunt, most of the political stuff was already handled. The goddess of Planeptune is a… personal acquaintance, so it wasn't hard to set up."

"And you don't think Isei here will screw anything up or hurt somebody?"

Blanc waved a hand at the thought. "He wouldn't hurt a dog, much less a person. In fact, he's actually the very respectable type. Never once had he tried to sneak into my room when I slept over at the estate, or even the shower."

"And that just makes him the "respectable type"?" he quoted it with pairs of fingers.

"Well, what about you?" Gohan put wrists to his hips and lifted an eyebrow. "You're just a common soldier. How do I know you won't do anything stupid?"

Garland turned towards him. "Because I have plenty of experience dealing with all types of people, both on the political side and personal. I have been in combat with monsters countless times and even been involved in conflicts regarding national matters. I know how to conduct myself." he crossed his arms and smirked. "I even have plenty of accolades to go along with my professional profile, what do you have?"

The diamond-eyed boy lifted a hand and scratched the back of his hair. "Well, I certainly have nothing like that. Wow, that's amazing actually. But I can fight and protect people from lots of things single-handedly, and I'm also good with people. I always help Ms. Clairy with her farmland and getting rid of annoying monsters that show up in the local property a lot for free."

Garland huffed in triumph. "So you do charity work for people, that's nice and all, don't get me wrong, but what about anything regarding things of national importance."

"Hmm..." he put a finger to his chin. "You'll have to give me a minute on that one..."

Blanc's eyes went from one to the other as they continued their exchange when she smiled to herself. _This is quite entertaining._

"Uh..."

"Any day now..." Garland began to tap his bicep.

"There is that big brown thing with the wings..."

"That Ancient Dragon is not something of national importance. You fail." Gohan slouched down in defeat.

"Okay, so I don't have accomplishments, so what. The point is that Blanc wanted people she could place trust in to get the job done and not mess anything up. Also we were both chosen because our absence would not leave any kind of big impact on the nation."

"Dah!" Garland's world flipped upside down. _Damn, when he puts it like that, he makes it seem like my existence is next to nothing in Lowee!_ He groaned, shaking a fist in aggravation.

"I feel I am also good for the job. Plus we will be in charge of protecting Lady Purple Heart when she goes to that big dinner in the next week to do that national announcement or whatever. We have to be able to fully display Lowee's power, don't you agree?"

Blanc nodded. "That's right, and I want both of you to uphold to my expectations. Don't make a fool of me out there, as you are typically representing our strength and vigilance. But most of all, you need to keep a look out for any Cultrizer activity regarding the CPU or the oracle, or any Basillicom staff, understand? They are unaware of your true reason for being there. Don't screw this up." She furrowed her eyes and leaned in, casting a dark shadow over her face. "Because if you do… I'll whack the two of you so hard that a golf ball would be jealous."

A blue shade came over the brunet's face as Gohan nodded his head. "Sure, sure..." He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Blanc, we'll make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Good. Now, I have business to attend to. You both best get to know one another before you head out tomorrow. Dinner is at seven. Showers are to be taken afterwards, I don't want you two dirtying up my Basillicom bed sheets with your man-sweat, especially you, Gohan. I know how you are."

"Aw come on… Don't do that right in front the new guy! Just because I train doesn't mean I'm neglectful in my personal hygiene. And it's not because I'm a guy either."

"Whatever..." she appeared completely uninterested in his rebuttal. "See you boys later." She waved at them carelessly on her way out, shutting the door behind her. The room was left in near silence as the two guys stared at the door. Garland then turned towards his new partner.

"So… let's get one thing straight here." Gohan turned to him. "When we're on this mission, I'm in charge." He pointed to himself with a thumb. "I don't want no inexperienced country boy telling me what to do, especially on foreign soil. Second off, don't go oogling at the CPU. I know they can be very enticing..."

Gohan was only blinking at him, listening with his full attention.

"and very alluring, but I've been trained to not let their bewitching good looks distract me or make me appear as a dog in heat. I'm not so sure about a kid like yourself however, so if you feel out of control, I'll help you out."

"Ohhhh… kay… Thanks… I guess. But now let me get one thing straight. Or two actually." Gohan held up an index finger. "First off, I don't mind taking orders from you, but don't tell me how to fight or get in my way. Second, I can admire a CPU as much as I want. If I want to undress the lady with my eyes, I certainly as hell will do it. But in no manner will I lose control or force myself upon one. Don't you know they can kill us? They are like, like… the most powerful people in all of Gamindustry! I'm sure if I "lose control" or something, she can handle me herself."

"Yeah, I'm sure she could." Garland looked away. "In any case, just behave yourself. The people of Planeptune can be pretty double sided, one thing they say can mean another."

"Sure, yeah, okay." Gohan nodded.

Garland only nodded to himself and looked towards a window before turning back towards him. "So… you've slept in the same house as Lady Blanc, huh?"

"Oh yeah, like nine times I guess. When she'd come over, she'd stay around like four or five days."

"So… what was it like, having the ruler of Lowee inside of your house? Did she ever… transform, or anything?" the soldier lifted an eyebrow.

"Well." Gohan smiled. "It's still actually her house. My family just rents from her. Otherwise, it was pretty cool. Wasn't that special though. I don't exactly hold the CPU's up to the highest standards, to me they are just better than average people at best. I like Blanc though, she's nice and calm."

"You obviously have not seen her pissed off yet. She is really moody at the smallest of things."

"Eh… I think that comes from her twin sisters, they can be quite annoying."

"Wait, you've seen the CPU candidates?" Garland's eyes were wide.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, Rom and Ram? Sure I have. They would often hang out with me when Blanc shunned them off. We'd fight and stuff." The boy lifted up fists and smiled confidently at him.

"You fought with the candidates?" Garland couldn't help but smirk smugly at the thought of the kid getting owned by them. "How'd that work out for you?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "They're pretty strong when they don't transform, but they don't put up much of a fight."

"Huh?" He snapped his head his direction. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, well, just that. They don't put up much of a fight. They're strong though!" He then closed his eyes and crossed his own arms, nodding. "Yeah, but strength is not everything to winning a battle. Sometimes, the weaker one can win, but only because of his skill, speed, and technique. In a fight, all kinds of variables can determine a champion."

"You seem to know a lot about fighting."

"My dad and I are pretty enthusiastic about that kind of stuff. We participate in world tournaments and stuff!"

 _He's like a brute in a sense. Contending against the candidates? That's absurd. Surely he's just upping himself. But then again, if what Lady Blanc says is true, he took out an Ancient Dragon all by himself. Maybe this kid is more than what I pegged him for. In any case, I won't allow him to overstep me in this mission, this is too important to mess up._ Garland lifted a determined fist. _If he messes up, it's not like it'll cost him anything, me however, I could lose my entire career and even more! I can't let that happen!_ He hammered it into another palm. _I refuse to!_

Turning, he faced Gohan completely.

"Alright, Gohan. You are going to be my partner on this trip, here's to hoping me and you can get along just fine." Garland extended a firm hand towards the shorter blond in good spirit.

The boy's face brightened significantly and he reached out, taking hold of the soldier's acceptance. "Thanks. I'm hoping for the same thing, Garland." He smiled kindly at him, showing white teeth. Garland couldn't help but let a smirk come as the two shook on it.

 _But maybe this won't be so bad. Who knows, this could be the start of a good friendship._

;-;-;

(Morning – Gamindustry Continental Transport System – May 2nd, XX18)

A constant vibration shook Noire ever so slightly. Her red velvet eyes watched many fields, trees, distant mountains, among other various landmarks pass at a speed she thought not possible until now. "I never realized how fast the Railway Tram Trains were." Holding onto a thin metal pole, she turned her head to look at a blond boy standing barely two feet from her, watching the scene with a bored expression. "Mathers?"

"Huh?" the boy's violet eye looked to her. "Oh, yeah. This is the most common method of transportation used to get from Lastation to Planeptune since the distance is greater than Lowee or Leanbox, oddly enough." He broke eye contact with her. "You have probably never rode one of these before, have you?"

Noire crossed her arms over one another and smirked. "Of course not. When you can fly, what is the point in taking a railroad?" She then let her palms fall next to her face with a hmph. "I am a goddess, you know. The CPU of Lastation."

A yawn was heard from the blond.

"Hey! Don't appear uninterested!"

"Sorry, sorry." he halfheartedly said, raising a hand before him. "It's just I haven't really gotten any sleep in the last twelve hours."

"Well, that's not my problem, now is it." She huffed and turned away. "You should take better care of yourself, you had plenty of time to rest before we came on this trip."

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask." The tram seemed to jump briefly. Yuuna turned his head over towards the CPU. "Is it really alright for you to come to Planeptune with me to nab this Fuuin character? What about your duties as a goddess to watch over your nation?"

Noire waved a hand. "It's only for a couple of days, a week at the most. The nation won't fall apart without me, besides, I have left a good amount of things in Kei's capable hands."

"Hmm..." The elite closed his eye. "I guess, I mean things were mostly the same with you gone for those three years, only Share damages, but nothing really major from what I remember."

"Hey!" Noire clenched two fists and stretched her arms at her sides in a pout. "You make it seem like I'm not really that important to my nation!"

Yuuna's eye barely opened to her. "Nah. It's just the nation is fine enough without you there at the helm. Call it an exquisite ship or something, I don't know." He turned away. "Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but could you also quiet down. I don't need you blowing out another eardrum with your senseless yelling."

"What!?" Noire gritted her teeth, fumes almost rising off her head. "Why you..." In a second, she snatched a hold of his earlobe, pulling him towards her. "Don't you talk to me like that, and if I wanna yell at you, then I will yell at you! Got it!?"

The blond's visible eye winced and he pulled away, picking into his ear with a pinky. "Yes, I got it, milady. _Damn_..." He resumed watching the land before him fly before suddenly vanishing, becoming replaced with the edges of their floating landmass of a continent and nothing but the bright sky and mist below them. "It seems we've exited Lastation."

"Yeah, it would seem so." Noire walked over to a window and peered out, bending forward slightly as she did so to get a look downwards. Yuuna's eye perked up as he could see her small skirt beginning to show more than it should. Lifting his free hand to his mouth, he coughed loudly.

"Lady Noire..."

"Hmm?" she twisted her neck to look at him. "What is it." He coughed more, closing his eye in the process as he motioned downwards with a cock of his head. Still confused, she look down to see nothing but the frills of her skirt, but then the looks of several older gentlemen sneaking peaks at her began to set the gears in her head spinning. Blushing wildly, she straightened herself out and pushed her skirt down, skiddying over to her escort's side.

Blushing, she swallowed heavily before eying the boy as if he had done something bad to her. Taking an elbow, she bumped him in the rib. "Huh? What?" He opened his eye.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Well, if I did, that probably would have been more embarrassing, don't you think?"

"I mean about my skirt's size, you dolt." if she wasn't whispering, she might as well have been screaming at him. "Or do you like seeing my wear a size too small?"

"Don't you wear that same uniform every day?" his eyebrow lifted.

"Ugh!" She didn't know how to refute that. With a shaking fist, she pouted silently and looked away, at which the boy's expression merely dulled before he too looked away, appearing even more uninterested than before. "I may wear the same thing, but I didn't realize exactly how small this skirt was."

"Well, it's not like you've grown an inch or two. Being a goddess, you're going to stay that way forever. Shouldn't you have at least taken the time to make sure you were dressed more appropriately?"

"This is fine as it is. I even fight monsters in these clothes and I've had no problems before." She put her hands to her hips.

"Well, monster's aren't people. Besides, they're brainless coots. The only thing on their mind is fucking you if it isn't eating you. With how you're dressed, you may as well be calling every thing in the world with a dick on it to undress you."

A loud smack was heard. Yuuna groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, wincing from the girl's surprise attack, who stood with her arms crossed and looking away with closed eyes.

"I'm just telling it how it is. Maybe a change of clothes when you go outside of the Basillicom would be welcome if you are that flustered about it?"

Noire opened her eyes barely, glaring to him. "Like I said, this is fine. I deal with a lot of people in this uniform, this is how most people recognize me anyways."

"Whatever, I'm done..."

"Hey, you can't just end the conversation like that!"

Yuuna waved a hand. "I just did. Besides, I have a topic I want to ask you about."

Noire's eyes flattened. "It's business, isn't it?"

"How are we supposed to just take this Fuuin boy? He is a citizen of Planeptune after all, wouldn't it be akin to kidnapping?"

She groaned. "It's always business with you..."

"Also, if they found it the Basillicom was involved with the kidnapping of this kid, couldn't that be interpreted as an act of war?"

"Yeah, maybe. But the CPU of Planeptune is naive, lazy, and ignorant. Besides, we're fri..." her eyes widened, a blush coming over her face. Yuuna leaned in a bit.

"Fre's? What's that?"

"No, not "fre's"… We're… we're..." She shook before huffing and turning away, once again crossing her arms. "Well, we know one another. So if anything happens, I can just settle it with her."

"Alright… What about procuring the shard?"

Noire smirked at him. "You just let me handle that, alright. I want you to keep a look out for any kind of suspicious activity. The Planeptune CPU has a big dinner and event coming up in the next week. I'm sure some Cultrizer agents will be attending. It'll be a good chance to discover whether or not Neptune is really in cahoots with the bastards or not."

"Neptune?"

"Oh, Lady Purple Heart. Neptune is her human form's name."

"Ah, I see." He looked away. "Here's to hoping she's not. I wouldn't want a CPU to be leading that dreadful organization."

"Neither would I. I doubt she is, but I can't be too quick to judge. Neptune is crazy after all, but she's a good person. Needless to say, her advisers could be working with them. There is no way Cultrizer could be as strong as they are without some kind of government support."

"Well, unlike the other CPU's, doesn't Planeptune have some kind of council that presides over the city?"

Noire looked upwards in thought. "You know, now that I think about it, yes, she does. When she was Lady Purple Heart, she took it in her hands to make a circle of some kind of high council that would rule the city instead with her acting as some kind of president. She must have realized she couldn't rule a large nation like hers with how her human form is. Since her shares are lower than most of ours, she can't stay transformed long enough to really do anything to take care of her city other than act as some kind of savior." She tapped her chin. "I guess it would make sense she has a council."

"Well, maybe one of them is working with Cultrizer." Yuuna turned forwards. "In any case, we need to appropriate that Share Crystal Shard before the Planeptune Basillicom has access to it. I'm afraid of what damage could be done if Cultrizer were able to complete a Share Crystal."

Noire's eyes looked downwards in fear. "Yes… Anyone who holds the complete Share Crystal would have the powers of a CPU at their disposal." She gripped a tight fist. "A man could even become a CPU or a very powerful monster with the ability to create a nation. I couldn't imagine facing against an army of demons. They could transform Cultrizer and any agent in it into very powerful demon soldiers and take over the world."

Yuuna looked downwards. "Yeah." The faint image of that blue haired being came to his mind. "But still, something else concerns me. What about what I saw? That shard showed me something."

"You're talking about the guy with the blue hair and eyes? The one you thought was a CPU?"

Yuuna nodded. "I know it was a CPU. Those eyes cannot be faked. What about that?"

Noire looked away. "It may have something to do with what Histoire has been carrying on about. I have Kei conducting some research on it."

"What is "it"?"

Noire turned to him. "Oh, I didn't tell you?" Yuuna shook his head. "Well, I'm talking about the CPU god."

"The CPU… god?" his eye widened, then he leaned in a bit. "You can't mean a male CPU, right?" Noire nodded. "But… but I thought only females could even become CPU's. I mean, I know you, Ladies Purple Heart, Green Heart, and White Heart were born as goddesses, but still, others can become CPU's, but in the end, only females have been able to become goddesses due to the special biological traits they have."

Noire nodded. "No one knows for sure how a goddess is created, some say it can be done by use of a special item, in my case, I was created as one. But a male CPU is prophesied to emerge into this world once every 10,000 years, bringing a great time of darkness, death, and tyranny along with him. From what Histoire told me, a male CPU is very very powerful, fully capable of overthrowing every nation and taking over the world single handily."

Yuuna lowered his gaze. "Whatever. I'm not scared of no CPU. I'll beat whatever comes my way into a smoldering pulp of charred ashes. Besides, you trained me yourself. There's no way I can lose."

Noire couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, that's right. _I_ trained you, so naturally, you're the best, next to me and Uni." She proudly poked her bust out. Yuuna only blinked as he looked back towards the windows. In the far distance, he could see the edges of Planeptune's continent coming into faint view through the mist and clouds. It wouldn't be too long, about another hour or so. Turning back to Noire, "Hey, what would you do if something like that really did show up in our world?"

"What would I do?" Noire blinked before smirking. "Well, obviously I'd team up with the other CPU's to take care of it. After all, a goddess' first and most important role is to protect the people and the world, right? If I must team up with them to accomplish such a task, I will. I have before."

"That's good to hear. I hope I can be of good service if that ever happens."

The raven haired girl couldn't help but smile at that sentence. _It's always nice to see a man be a proper man instead of a stinky pervert. Still, I can't help but feel I got probably the dullest guy out of the 10% of proper men in Gamindustry as my bodyguard. Oh well, what can I do._ She smirked at that thought and took hold of a hook, watching as the clouds continued to fly at an insane speed past them. Her eyebrows arched downwards confidently. _Next stop, Planeptune._

 **Author's Note:** Just so we're clear, this is no collaboration nor does it make any ties to any fanfictions this may relate to. Any OC's used are OC's submitted for the story and if I liked them, then I used them. :)


	29. Chapter 29

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Evening – Planeptune Basillicom – May 2nd, XX18)

A groan came forth from a purple haired boy. His eyelids slowly parted, a blurry darkness greeting his sight. His eyes shut again. _What happened?_ Lifting a tired hand, he rubbed his head and pushed himself to sit up. Looking around, he found himself once again waking up alone inside a room of unknown residence. It was not the same room as before, he was positive of that. Not only was the layout strongly different than the previous, but the other house itself was destroyed when…

Fuuin's eyes narrowed tiredly. _When Cultrizer attacked…_

Memories flew by his mind, images of the soldiers lined up and releasing a never ending torrent of death upon that place. The pictures of Marvelous, IF, and Neputunu cowering swam by his mental eye, and he cursed himself. Clenching a fist, he slammed the bottom of it down once against the mattress.

 _It was just as I warned them. Cultrizer, they would come for me. They would kill me, and anyone alongside me._ He opened his eyes and looked into his palms, holding them before his body. _I'm like a parasite, all I do is bring people agony and pain, and I have only myself to show for it. It sucks… being caught up in this shit._ He clenched his fists.

"Damnit!"

He began to beat his hands into the mattress.

"Why! Why is it like this!?"

The never ending sound of gunfire rang through his ears.

"I hate my life!"

A trigger pulled before him, blood splattering everywhere.

"I hate this!"

Dark red tentacles flailed all around him, pulling, squeezing, tearing.

"I HATE MY WORLD!"

His fists quit beating into the mattress, he sat looking into the dark room panting slowly. He closed his eyes.

"I hate this world… so much… Why… am I so..." He sighed. "So useless. I can't even protect the girl I love from myself!" With that, he slumped back into the bed hard, feeling it shake and jump with his angry movements.

And then a door opened. His eyes darted towards the light cutting into the darkness of the room and a heavily clothed figure stood at the door shrouded by shadow, along with a small unknown entity with wings floating next to her head.

"Are you awake, Fuuin?"

His eyebrows perked up. "IF?" Slowly, the boy sat back up and placed his feet on the floor. "You're alive?"

The silhouette stepped inside the dark room and her definitions came clear. Long brown hair, jade colored eyes, large blue coat, it was certainly IF. However, the fairy floating beside her was new. "Yeah, I'm alive." She smiled. "Good to see you remember. How are you feeling?"

"Where's Marvy?" Fuuin looked around her, getting to his feet before a heavy wince came. He instantly grabbed hold of his upper chest and sat back down against the bed.

"Easy there..." IF rose her hands to usher him to keep himself down. "You may have healed, but your body still needs to catch up."

"What..." Fuuin looked to his chest, pulling the jacket away to see bandages over where he was shot. "What happened?"

"That's what we are going to figure out." said a soft and high voice. Turning, Fuuin looked over to the floating small figure. She had pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes and a nice face. Fuuin's eyes looked at her with awe.

"Are you a fairy?" Looking at her, there was no way he couldn't think that. _Wow, she's cute._

"Partly. I am a tome. My name is Histoire, I am the oracle of Planeptune."

"Oracle? You mean like the ones that personally assist the CPU's with their nations?!"

Histoire couldn't help but smirk at how a common human held her so high. "Yes, yes I am." She turned to IF. "I believe it is time to begin his interrogation. I'll go alert Purple Heart."

IF nodded. "I'll take him to the appointed room." Watching Histoire take her leave, she then turned to the boy. "Get up, you're coming with me."

With a sigh, Fuuin pushed himself to his feet, feeling the pain in his upper chest come once again. He decided to ignore it for now and slowly followed after the brunette. He walked into a nicely lit hallway and down to a door. IF stopped at a keypad with a dark green LED screen and punched in four numbers. She covered it completely so Fuuin couldn't see it, then the door opened with a small hiss of steam. With a motion of her finger, she lead him down a beam of steel stairs for what seemed three stories before coming to a grayish hallway with reflective tiled floors. Tanks of dark blue liquid lined the walls, large containers spaced apart by seven or so feet, very few metal doors on either side of the wall aligned with a largish window to display what was inside.

Eventually IF stopped in front of another metal door and pressed a red button. Hearing a buzzer go off, the door opened up and a dark gray room presented itself before the pair. IF walked in and pulled a string, turning on a dim yellow light and followed by pulling out a metal chair from under a table. With her hand, she motioned to it.

"Here, sit down."

Fuuin blinked passively before looking to her face. She appeared mainly neutral in expression and he closed his eyes. Obeying, he placed a hand onto the back of the chair and sat down. IF only nodded.

"Alright, stay here. I'll be back in a few." Walking, she closed the door behind her with a subtle bang, hearing the locks kick in inside of the walls. Knowing this situation, he cast his gaze down into the darkness of the floor and slumped down.

He only sighed. "This was to be expected. After all, what else was I thinking when authorities got a hold of me." _Seems in a few short hours, I'm going to be interrogated and sent to jail, where I'll either kill myself or be killed by Cultrizer._ Recalling what the fairy mentioned, she said "Purple Heart". So that meant the CPU was around. He smiled lightly. _At the least, I'll get to see the Lady before I am sentenced for all of my crimes. No matter what excuses I may have, I am still a terrorist to Gamindustry, I have committed terrible crimes. Cultrizer may have forced me, but in the end, I am still responsible for my actions, even if I was a child._

As the time went on, Fuuin would draw various shapes with his fingers onto the smooth steel table, leaning his head upon a propped up hand, yawning every so often. He'd begin to count the corners of the room and try to catch more sleep, but no matter what, he could not shake the anxiety over him. He loved the goddess of Planeptune, he really did, but in this situation, she was probably the worst person he could look at. He was scum, and being that, he had no place to be before the goddess of his home, no way.

Still, maybe she'd be kind. He hoped so. _I wonder if she will remember me. Probably not, to her, I'm just another guy. Men in this world are known to be creatures of low stature, most that are not in any prestige or in a life of crime are just idiots or useless punks. And I fit into that category, as much as I hate to admit it. I've lead a life of crime, terrorism…_

The boy opened his eyes and looked towards a mirror. He assumed it must have been a one way mirror since this setting fit the bill to an interrogation room.

Then, a snap in the door came. He turned to see the knob twist and finally it cracked open.

Emerging through was a woman with long lavender hair, braided into twin tails that went down to her legs. She was dressed in a skin tight suit with glowing blue neon lines. Her eyes were a shining bright blue with a white power symbol shaped pupil. Floating next to her was the fairy he came to know as Histoire.

"My… Lady..." Fuuin blinked his eyes before casting his gaze downwards. "Ugh… uh." He didn't know what to say, he was at a loss. The last time he saw this woman was on the battlefield against that large unknown machine.

Stepping elegantly, she walked by him and sat at the other end of the table, crossing her slender legs over one another and interlocking her fingers over the table. Behind the two, the familiar girl, IF, walked in, closed the door and placed a card into her pocket. She then stood next to the CPU, who of which was looking directly at himself.

Fuuin swallowed deeply.

The CPU only blinked twice. "Fuuin… Yokoshima."

The child only blinked, averting his gaze.

"I remember that name. You were the boy I saved that day, from the machine terrorizing the city. You also helped me fight that thing, do you remember?"

Fuuin's own blue eyes looked to the side before back to the ground. "Yes… ma'am." He was full of hesitation. He was unsure of how to address her, or even speak to her.

Purple Heart only smiled. "Good. So, I wonder why it is you are the one sitting before me, as one of Planeptune's greatest criminals." She tilted her head slightly. "How is this a possibility, Yokoshima? When I first saw you, when you helped me, I thought you were a decent guy, someone that was set apart from the majority of what Gamindustry's male populace is composed of. Don't get me wrong, I love everyone in my nation, from the freaks to the clowns, from the otakus and farmers, but I don't like criminals. I don't like those who break my laws and endanger the welfare of others. So, how is this a thing?"

He was once again at a loss for words.

"You're nervous, aren't you? IF tells me you talked to her and a couple of my friends about what was going on, so why won't you talk to me?" her eyebrows lifted. "Do I scare you?"

"I-" His eyes shook before closing. A sigh.

"Am I not your goddess, Yokoshima? Do you think I am going to hurt you?"

He opened his eyes again and lifted his head.

Looking upon his face, Purple Heart could see he was deeply at unease. He was scared, nervous. Seeing a child like this, she had to wonder what kind of chains did Cultrizer have upon how many others. What did they make them do.

"I..."

"It's okay, please, speak. Why do you think I am here..."

Fuuin looked towards her bright blue eyes.

"I am the goddess you have faith in, I can feel that. Even now, sitting before me as a criminal, you continue to believe in me. So please, tell me… Why are you here?"

"I am here… because..." His eyes closed partly. "Because I am a prisoner… not of you… but of _them…_ I am here because I live a life full of hell. Nothing but torment and mental agony. I struggle day after day just to survive, if it isn't the monsters trying to kill me, it is either people or Cultrizer that is after my life." He looked away. "Ever since I was a kid, I've been trapped, acting as nothing more than a puppet, a disposable doll for those men to manipulate and toy with." He looked to his hands. "And no matter how you look at it, I _am_ a criminal. I did blow up those warehouses, set fires to homes. I'm responsible for even killing a child."

A sad smile came over him, his hands were beginning to shake.

"I have nightmares sometimes… about the things I've done. I see them, laughing at me." Fuuin's head lowered. "They scorn me, and spit at me. They want to kill me. All I'm useful for is getting them what they want. Even now they are tracking me. With the chip inside my body, how can I hide from them? All I can do to live is do what they want me to do." He looked up at her and furrowed his eyes. "I… am your enemy. No matter how you want to look at it, no matter how much I don't want to be, I _am your enemy…_ And I hate it." He clenched his fists. "I HATE IT!"

A loud bang resounded through the room. Purple Heart watched him with deep eyes. She looked down to his fists laying against the table. His teeth were gritting, a frown of sorrow, dark purple hair covering his eyes.

"All I want… is to live. That's all… But I can't. I am a criminal, I'm a slave for Cultrizer, and no matter how much I want to claim otherwise, I am still responsible for all of those acts." He shook. "I'm going to be put in prison, I am positive of that, but maybe… just maybe I can leave some good behind me." He looked up to her.

Purple Heart could see his eyes quivering.

"For the last year… my sole purpose was to look for something. My boss never let me forget about it. I can't give you any valuable information. I can't tell you where Cultrizer conducts business, I can't tell you who works in it, their base of operations, agents, sleeper cells, plans, nothing. All I can do is express my pitiful situation to you… I'm sorry… Lady Purple Heart..."

She only closed her eyes. "Very well then."

"It's not because I don't want to, milady. It's only because I am just that, a slave. I don't know any of it. I was like a hostage, any time I was moved, I was blinded, I am left inside poorly maintained living spaces and given only enough money to barely survive. If I sought for help, I would have been killed." He watched as the CPU returned her gaze to him. "I don't know what to do… I'm so scared."

"I guess I understand." Purple Heart said. She then smiled. "However, you are with me now, do you understand that? I am the goddess of this nation, the protector of people, both women, men, and children. I am also your protector, but..." She extended her hand forth and rested it upon his own. "You have to let me. I can't help you unless you give me a chance."

Fuuin looked down.

"I wish you could divulge critical information to us, but it seems you are in as much of the dark as we are."

The CPU turned over to Histoire. The fairy stuttered. "Oh, alright, may I start the interrogation now?" The purple haired goddess nodded. "Very well." She hovered closer to the boy. "Now, you mentioned a boss. What is the name of the person who had been giving you these orders. What did they consist of?"

Fuuin looked at her face. "His name was Mr. Leon."

Purple Heart's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Leon?"

Fuuin nodded. "He was the one who gave me my jobs the past year. I was only assigned to him the November of XX17 after the guys in Lastation said I was no longer needed. I would have been killed if they didn't need seekers here in Planeptune."

"Seekers?" Histoire put a finger to her chin. "So what is it you were ordered to look for? Do you happen to know the purpose?"

"For the longest time, I searched blindly. Mr. Leon would give me coordinates of locations he'd want me to look in. Dungeons and things like that. He didn't care how dangerous the area was or what kind of monsters were there, all he cared about was me procuring any valuable treasures I found and handed them over to him, otherwise, he'd kill me."

"Why did you not just run away?"

"Because, somewhere inside of my body, Cultrizer installed a tracking chip. I don't know where, they did the operation when I was maybe six or seven years old."

Histoire's eyes closed in irritation. "I suppose that is very reasonable. I am shocked people can do this to a child." Locking eyes again, she sterned her gaze. "Were you aware of what you were doing? Did you know that you was hurting people?"

Fuuin blinked nervously before averting her eyes. "Yeah… I did." He then turned back to her. "But I didn't want to die! I was a kid, I was scared, I'm _still_ terrified! What was I supposed to do?"

"Calm down, child."

Fuuin held his breath.

"You are in no danger here. You must relax."

The boy let his head fall briefly.

"Now, Mr. Leon… He was your boss? What did he look like?"

Fuuin lifted his eyes. "Well, he was sort of big. Pretty rich looking I suppose. He had slicked back black hair, meaty hands. He had a lot of rings. I saw him once a month to get my new locations. I suppose I was lucky enough to see him, that meant I lived through another twelfth of the year, but still, he put me to gunpoint many times inside of his office. I am unsure if Mr. Leon was his real name or not, but that's what I knew him by."

Histoire traded a glance with Purple Heart before both turned back to him.

"Do you know anything of missing children? Were you involved in kidnapping?"

Fuuin lifted a hand to scratch his hair. "Yeah… In Lastation, I was involved in kidnapping a couple of children. Only ever rich people's though. Cultrizer needed money, I was an expendable asset, so..."

"I get the picture." Histoire closed her eyes. "What about the missing children in Planeptune?"

"Not here." Fuuin shook his head. "I can only assume Cultrizer got them just like they got me." A sad chuckle came. "If they can kill slaves inside of Basillicoms, of course they can kidnap people right off the street. Hell, they completely tore up Neputunu's house yesterday in broad daylight."

"That was today, actually." Histoire bowed her head. "You weren't asleep long, Yokoshima."

"I see."

"Now, let's move on to another matter." She floated away. "I sense a special energy emanating from you. Do you have any idea what it is?"

"Huh?" his eyebrows rose. "Wait, what about Cultrizer?"

Purple Heart tapped the table. "Given what you've told us, there is nothing we can really learn from you about them."

"But there is something strange about you, Fuuin Yokoshima." Histoire continued. "I analyzed you while you were asleep. I was shocked to find you have some form of Share Energy inside of you. Now how could that be?"

Fuuin looked towards the ceiling. "The Sharite Shard probably..."

"Sharite Shard?"

"Oh, the Share Crystal Shard. It was what Cultrizer had me looking for all this time." Fuuin looked over to his hip to see his adventuring pouch had been long since removed from his person. "It… should be inside of my pouch, but… I don't know where that is."

IF crossed her arms. "It is sitting beside the bed you woke up in. I took a look inside, but I didn't see any crystal."

Purple Heart gazed to IF. "The Share Crystal Shard is what everyone is after, isn't it? All of the common people as well as Cultrizer?"

"Even regular people want them?" Fuuin asked.

"That is correct." Histoire noted. "The Share Crystal Shards alone are capable of granting great power to anyone who wields one, but people often lose them because they let the power get to their heads. When someone who knows how to use them come to get theirs, they often lose it. The Basillicoms of Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox are all taking hold of any they get, sending out special people to look for them."

"So… what about Planeptune?"

"Well..." Purple Heart interlocked a finger into her bangs. "Funny enough, they've been sending people here to look for them. The other nations have reason to believe Cultrizer is stationed in Planeptune. They are well aware that they want the shards for themselves, why, I am unsure. I never looked into the matter as I have other things I want to do."

Fuuin sighed. "Well, I have one. It was the reason why those guys came to Neputunu's house. They must have caught wind I found one. The chip in my body was probably designed to detect the special energy it emits, and so they must have come running after it when the chip picked up the signal."

"I suppose so." Histoire noted. "What about MarvelousAQL? You claim that anyone involved with you will surely meet an end at Cultrizer's hands? Why is it you involved her?"

Fuuin looked away. "I… was trapped." His eyes narrowed sadly. "It's painful to recall. I was sent to the Cave of Sprouts to look for the shard, but I went a little too deep. I ended up in a cave full of tentacles. It was disgusting, full of thick water, humid hot air… it was so sick I could have thrown up. I got trapped. And then, she came." He looked towards the ceiling. "I swear, I never would have thought someone would stick their neck out for a worthless guy like me… She came and saved me. MarvelousAQL, a complete stranger, came and saved me. We tried to escape, but… she was then captured."

He sighed deeply.

"She was raped down there, in the deep dark." Purple Heart gasped.

"Oh my god..." IF's eyes widened. "And I asked her to..." She grit her teeth and looked away.

"I'll never be able to live that down." Fuuin narrowed his eyes. "There was no way I could just leave her down there. I'd be dead whether or not I got out of that cave, but if I could save even one person, me… not through some order, but because that is who I want to be… A… good person." He sighed, then he smiled. "I did save her. I did my best that day. I did everything in my power to make sure she at least got out, and after that, I tried to turn her down gently. I tried to leave her the following day. My life… it can't be shared. Not with anyone." He looked towards the girls. "As long as Cultrizer is around, I can never be like that. I can never live like that. But despite what I tried to say, she insisted she tagged along. My next destination was the Slepnir Ravine, and well… that place. Don't even get me started."

IF nodded. "Please don't. I really don't want to recall those memories."

"You were there, Iffy?" Purple Heart turned to her.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I followed him and Marvelous into the dungeon, and boy, it was a sight. But when I found them, that boy was plummeting down into the white abyss. I'm still surprised he's even alive. After that, Marvy just kind of broke down and I tried to lead her out, but we were ambushed by these two lizard monsters. We were captured."

Fuuin closed his own eyes. "It was there I found the Sharite Shard… After that, everything sort of explains itself."

"I see." Purple Heart leaned back. "So now the problem is Cultrizer, huh?" She closed her eyes in thought. "Hmm… Mr. Leon. I am not sure as to how he can be handled. He is a member of my high council, and if he really is working with Cultrizer..."

"He's sure to be being watched and protected by them." IF concluded. "If we try to do any kind of investigation, they will catch on."

"Cultrizer is smart. We'll need help of some kind."

Fuuin watched the girls exchange between themselves before lifting a hand. Purple Heart glanced to him.

"Yes, Fuuin?"

"Um… If I may ask… What's happened with Marvelous? I haven't seen her since the… attack." He looked meagerly at them. "Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

Purple Heart let a smile come over her. "My… She's fine. She's sleeping upstairs." IF nodded.

"Marvy passed out on the way here. She hasn't woken up yet, Nepgear is looking after her."

"Nepgear?" Fuuin asked.

"The CPU Candidate of Planeptune, she's my little sister."

"I see..." Fuuin looked down and smiled. "That's good to hear. I'm glad she's okay. As long as she is safe, then I did good..." _I can say that, right?_ His smile faded. _I… can say that… right?_

"Yeah." Purple Heart said softly. "Yeah, to come this far and live. I say you did good."

"So… what happens to me now?" Fuuin looked up at her. "Do I go to prison? If so, I'd rather you just kill me."

"Kill you?" Histoire asked. Fuuin nodded.

"Painlessly if you could. I would not survive in prison, and honestly, Cultrizer could easily reach me there. They would just capture me again and torture me to death or worse..."

"Well." Purple Heart placed her hands onto the table. "I can tell you this, you won't be going to prison." Fuuin's eyebrows lifted up in shock. She smiled at him. "You don't deserve that. You've been through so much already, and besides, we want to take Cultrizer down too. With you, we can probably do that."

Histoire nodded. "If I could get a hold of that tracking chip, I might be able to triangulate one of their bases. That might be the reason they try so hard to "take care of" any agents they possibly can."

"Well..." Purple Heart smirked. "They won't be getting into this Basillicom. Not up here anyway." She turned to Fuuin and stood up. "Stand up, Yokoshima." Obeying, the boy slowly got to his feet and looked up at her. Her eyes closed partly in a calm manner and she walked up to him. With a hand, she touched his cheek, making him look at it. "You won't mind staying inside of the Basillicom, will you? I'll make sure you are absolved of all of your crimes. You didn't do any of those things of your free will. You were a scared kid only doing what he was told, so please… let your past go. Help us… help me take Cultrizer down."

The seeker's eyes widened. "You… you really mean that?" Purple Heart nodded.

"Yes." She smiled more and turned her head straight ways. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go take a breather. Staying in this form is too hard." She waved to Histoire and IF. "Take him upstairs so he can get comfortable in a few minutes, I'm off."

Histoire sighed and smiled. "Thank you for trying so hard, Neptune. I know it must be a burden for you to stay as Purple Heart for so long."

IF waved her bye as the goddess left. "Well, I guess now all of that is done, I have a few questions I want to ask you, Fuuin."

"Hmm?" the boy turned to her.

"What happened to you out there earlier today?"

"What do you mean?" the boy's eyes widened curiously.

"At the house, you suddenly became this… I don't know, you were like a completely different person. You were covered in a white glow or something and you were so fast. You took out that general guy and most of the other soldiers."

"I..." Fuuin looked down. "I don't remember that. I remember being shot and trying to hold on, but… after that. Nothing. It's all blank."

The guild member's eyes narrowed. "I see. That's a shame. But I guess that's to be expected. Man, that bites."

"My only assumption is that he must have absorbed the power of the Share Crystal Shard."

"Huh?" Both teens looked at the oracle.

"While I have never heard of this being an occurrence, Fuuin, I believe you may have absorbed the Shard into your person. That might be why I am feeling the energy I do from you." Histoire closed her eyes. "It is strange, very strange. When we moved you here, no one saw any shard, and I am sure they would have looked out for it since it is such an important item."

"So… I absorbed it?" His eyes arched sadly. "Is there a way to remove it?"

"Maybe so, I'll have to do some more research on the Share Crystal Shards, as well as yourself. But not now, I have plans to attend to."

"Plans?" IF asked. She put a hand to her hip. "What plans?"

"Well, there is a large dinner coming up in the next few days, as well as a large event that the CPU must attend. I have to prepare her speech. I can't trust Neptune to do such a thing, now can I?"

"True." IF scratched her head and smiled. "Neptune is Neptune after all." The boy in the room couldn't help but feel lost in the conversation. "But I guess I get your point. So, a dinner huh?" She nodded, putting her other hand on her hip. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"You were unaware? I thought Neptune would have told you? Or Nepgear at the least?"

"Nope, not a word."

"I see." Histoire's eyes dulled. "None the less, I think it is safe to leave now. Fuuin, are you ready to see your friend?"

The boy perked up at hearing his name. "You mean Marvy?"

"Yes. The ninja girl."

"Yes, I have to make sure she's okay." He looked down. "Even after all of this time, I haven't even had the chance to hold her and comfort her. She's been through so much in the short amount of time we've been together. I just… want to apologize."

"Very well then. IF, if you please?"

"Sure thing, Histoire."

The brunette walked to the door, took out a card and inserted it into a slot in the middle of the wall. A beep was heard and the door soundly opened. Fuuin swallowed again and followed the girl. They walked back through the dark hall and came to the stairs they once descended. Looking up, he almost smiled. The thought of seeing his friend again made him glad.

Before long, the three were once again in a more inviting and warm setting akin to a summer home. IF lead the seeker down a hallway and over to a room. Lifting a finger, she silently put it to her lips and hummed "shh". Nodding, Fuuin watched as she opened the door and stepped aside. Peeking in, he saw a lone figure sleeping inside of the bed, buried into the covers.

Fuuin walked slowly over to the bed and stood before her. MarvelousAQL slept soundly in the sheets, cuddling up against herself, snoring ever so quietly. He smiled softly and rested a hand over her head.

IF only closed her eyes and slowly, she shut the door behind her, leaving the two in darkness.

Fuuin looked over to a window and walked over to it. Tilting the blinds slightly, he looked out to see numerous tall buildings of a sleek and sharp design, many lights illuminating the darkness over the city. A prominent blue glow was over the city, bathing it in a glorious ambient he couldn't even describe. They were so high up he wouldn't have believed it, and yet here he was, practically untouchable by those he feared most. Turning back, he looked at the ninja and slowly removed his jacket. He walked over to the other side of the bed, lifted the covers, and slipped inside.

Marvelous smiled as the boy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She scooted into his body and Fuuin closed his eyes. _Tomorrow… I'm going to talk to her. I've been waiting for this chance too long._

Meanwhile, far below on the streets. Several men in black uniforms with skull painted masks looked up to the top of the Basillicom before dispersing. They quickly vanished. The road was left silent for some time, then two figures approached the area.

Stepping up the marble steps and onto the large paved clearing, two boys stood before the Basillicom. One was dressed in a dark red and white uniform with black mixed in all around, the other was dressed in a traditional Japanese attire akin to a samurai.

"So..." the blond started. "This is the Planeptune Basillicom, huh? See, what did I tell ya, it'd only take us a day to get here." He gave his brown haired partner a wide grin.

"No, it wasn't a day. It was practically two. We left Lowee, yesterday _morning_ , now it's night." He groaned. "I can't believe it took us this long."

"Relax, bro." The loose clothed blond lifted a hand. "We weren't supposed to check in until tomorrow either way."

"So, where do you propose we sleep then?"

He shrugged. "How about we just rent a room inside the Basillicom lower floors? They also act as hotels if I recall correctly."

"I hear they're crazy expensive. Do you have that kind of money?"

"Sadly, no. But your check should pay for it."

"No… damn… way..." he shook his hands in a flat line. "Hell no. I won't spend that kind of money. I'll go find a place to sleep, you're on your own."

"Wait!"

The brunet stared blankly towards random buildings across the street as the blond was on the ground pulling at his pants leg.

"Garland, don't be like that, I need to eat!"

"You should have brought your own damn money then! I already paid for your breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner for yesterday and today!"

"I'll get it back, I promise, just don't leave me out here!"

"Oh fine..." Garland crossed his arms. "Not like I could anyway, you did get us here I suppose..." Sighing, he looked away. "Come on, we're going inside. We're reporting to the oracle just as we were told to."

"Alright!" the boy jumped to his feet in an instant. "And with that, I can get some food in my belly." He rubbed his stomach in a circular motion. Garland smiled hopelessly at him.

"I still can't figure out where all of that goes…" The two invited themselves through the front doors. "But you let me do the talking, alright?"

"Sure, sure…" The two boys disappeared behind the doors, shutting themselves repeatedly until slowly coming to a stop.


	30. Chapter 30

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Night – Planeptune Basillicom – May 2nd, XX18)

A girl with brown hair tilted her head, looking to the two young strangers standing before her desk. "Can I… help you?"

Garland smiled at the clerk. "Hi, we're visitors from Lowee." He placed a hand down onto the counter and leaned upon it. "We request to speak to your oracle, she should be expecting us."

"Um..." Her eyes darted from one direction to the other before looking down meekly. "What… are your names, sirs?"

"My name is Gohan." the blond suddenly said. He pointed to himself with a thumb. "And this guy is Garland."

"Last names?"

"Garland..." the soldier voiced, "is my last name. His… is Isei." The mentioned nodded up and down.

"Can you please hurry it up, though?" He winked an eye and feigned exhaustion. "I'm starving over here."

Garland looked to her with a flat expression. "Just ignore him."

The brown-haired clerk looked over a monitor, scanning for their names. Garland raised an eyebrow as time started to stretch.

"Oh!" she suddenly beamed. "Yes, you are here. Navarre Garland and Gohan Isei." she nodded. "Yes, I'll send for Histoire right away, you two please go sit down. I'll call you when she is ready to see you or if there are any updates."

"Thanks." Gohan rose a waving hand and folded his hands into his pockets, strolling off towards a sort of lobby containing rows of chairs. Garland followed behind him and sat down as soon as he came to the closest one. Heaving a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and let his arms stretch behind him, lying his head back in an attempt to get some much needed rest.

Then some humming came.

Opening an eye, Garland looked towards his compatriot to find the blond still standing, however he was observing a large painting on the wall which was illuminated by a lamp fixed to the wall.

"Hey!" Garland called over to him, at which the boy twisted his body to look at him.

"Huh? What's up?"

"Aren't you gonna sit down?"

Gohan smiled and took a step to face to him. "Nah." he closed his eyes. "I'm not tired really."

 _Boy has stamina, I'll give him that._ "Aren't you tired?"

"Well, I mean, a little… I'm sleepy, and I'm hungry, but not tired."

Garland's expression flattened. "I see… Well look, mister energetic, if she calls us out, let me know. I'm gonna try to catch some Z's..." Removing his helmet, he began to put it over his head. Gohan rose an eyebrow to him and walked over.

"Garland?"

"What?.." he muffled.

"Can't you just wait until we get up to the living quarters of the Basillicom?"

"Can't you just wait until we get up to the living quarters to eat?"

Gohan smiled at him. "You bring up a fantastic point."

A jingle suddenly sounded. Turning to the front doors, Gohan could see a group of men dressed in black gear akin to a swat squad walking in. Their faces weren't covered, but he could see a bundle of black cloth folded under their chins and around their necks.

"Huh?"… Gohan exclaimed. "I wonder who those guys are." Garland lifted his helmet slightly and peered over to the group with a sharp eye. He could barely see them, but it was a group of around ten or so men. Narrowing even more, his fists began to clench.

 _Why would so many guys be coming into the Basillicom this late at night._

Gohan watched the group of men begin to exchange a conversation with the clerk at the counter. "I wonder what they want." The soldier lifted himself up and sat straight, fixing his helmet upon his head properly. "Are they looking for food too?"

"Most possibly not. Take a closer look at them."

Gohan rose an eyebrow and turned back to the men. Seeing the clerk shake her head, one of them began to get more active, a raising of the voice could be heard. "Should we… do something?" Gohan asked.

"Relax." Garland lifted a hand. "I don't think they're dangerous. Let her handle this." Both boys watched as the clerk began to lift her hands up as if frightened, she shook her head multiple times. Whatever it was that was going on, she was refusing something they wanted. "Alright." Garland got to his feet, pulling a pistol out from his back holster. "You stay back, I'm going to settle this."

"Hey-" Gohan watched as the soldier walked past him.

"Relax, alright. I'm just going to go have a talk with them."

Gohan blinked as he watched his partner step forth towards the men.

Heavy boot steps echoed through the room, earning the mens' attention. Each looked over to see a single brunet walk through the shadows and under the light of the check in station. "Alright guys… Leave the lady alone."

One of them spat. "Who the hell are you? This isn't none yer business kid, get the fuck outta here." He waved a hand at him. Garland introduced his pistol.

"Oh but please, I insist." He smiled softly. However, none of the men seemed the least bit fazed by the weapon's presence. This concerned the Lowee soldier.

"Look, leave us be and go do your own shit, guy. Buzz off..." a random man said before turning his focus back to the clerk. "Now lookie here, miss… I don't want shit to get nasty, we got orders from ma boss to see the oracle of Planeptune."

"The oracle?" Garland asked. He put a hand on his hip and raised a suspicious eyebrow, narrowing the other eye. "What business do you have with her."

"I swear to fucking..." the man's fist shook as he held it up. Swinging it over, he glared Garland down as if he was a rat. "Mind your own fucking business, piss!"

" _Calm down boys..."_

Garland's attention snapped towards the entrance of the Basillicom to the new voice. Gohan's eyes widened, his head perking up as he stared straight towards the new entree. Standing before the entrance was a young teenage girl with short blonde hair, dressed in a sharp black coat with shining red rims and baggy blue cargo pants. Her chest was covered with nothing more than white bandages. On the right breast was the symbol of the Planeptune Corps.

"I'm sure there must be a sound reason why the oracle cannot see us at the moment." She smiled and strolled up to the group of men and Garland. The men all seemed to stand aside and clear way for the blonde teenager.

"So..." Garland started. "You must be their boss."

She tilted her head up, stopping before Garland and placed a hand on her bare hip. "Name's Chimera, I'm the chief of Planeptune Corp. branch 12, and you are..."

"The name is Garland." he lowered his head, furrowing his brows slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry about the intrusion here. These guys can be a bit impatient with the action they've seen." She turned to the men. "Apologize, boys."

"Yes, ma'am!" Saluting her, they then turned to Garland and bowed their heads slightly in apology. Garland rose an amused eyebrow and lowered his hand gun.

"I suppose that's fine." He turned to Chimera. "So, what is the deal, why did your troops storm into the Basillicom? What's so urgent that you need to make a fuss over."

Gohan silently glared the female down from afar. _I don't like what I'm feeling from her. She is not good news. Garland, what are you doing? I don't like you being all alone out there._

"We're here to apprehend a national criminal. Word has it that an agent of Cultrizer is inside the Basillicom and we're here to appropriate him before Cultrizer can get their hands on him."

Garland's eyes opened up. "Cultrizer?!"

Chimera nodded. "Yes. You've heard of them?"

"How could you not." Garland crossed his arms. "They are a very dangerous terrorist cell. I hear they were government funded."

"Not sure how, considering the Planeptune Corp. takes the majority of the funding the national budget can allow. Anywho, we have a mission to complete and it takes priority. I'd like to stay and chat, but I really must continue with my work." The lady took out a pistol and waved it around. Garland could not help but be in shock of the sheer size of it.

 _That is one hell of a piece right there._

A silver lined pistol with a long barrel, thick handle, complete with black and yellow lining that had a mysterious glow. If he had to guess, that thing held the power of a ballistic sniper rifle. Chimera only smiled smugly at him. "Well..." Garland started. "I am also a military man, so I know business comes first."

"Yes, I can see." Chimera's eyebrows perked up. "You're a Lowee soldier, yes? What are you doing all the way down here in Planeptune?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Garland!" a loud voice called. Turning, he looked towards Gohan, who seemed at an extreme unease, both of his fists were bared. "I heavily recommend you retreat to safety!"

"What?" He turned to Chimera. "You'll have to forgive him, he's a country boy, he doesn't know any better..."

" _I heard that!"_

"You were supposed to!" He smirked. "Civilians, what can you do?..."

"Yes..." Chimera's eyes sharpened. "What can you do..." Her eyes darted to the clerk. "Now, if you will please get Histoire down, I have a warrant from the high council." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a slip of paper, walking over to the clerk. She held the large pistol up, pointing it to the ceiling and offering the warrant. "Fuuin Yokoshima is to be handed over to the Planeptune Corp. for a proper interrogation and sentencing, as well as protection from Cultrizer."

"From the council, huh?" The clerk took the piece of paper and looked it over. "Yep, a signature too. Mr. Leon signed this?" Chimera nodded. "Well, an order is an order, I'll send you up right away."

A happy smile came over the girl. "Good." She turned over to the men. "Alright boys, put your game faces on."

Garland watched as the clerk seemed to set to a more urgent work. _Something fishy is going on here. Why an arrest in the middle of the night, and why would anyone want to remove a Cultrizer agent from the hands of a Basillicom?_ He turned over to Gohan, who watched the exchange with a desperate look. _He's really on edge._

Garland turned back to the clerk who was on the phone. _"Yes. Uh, there has been a situation down here, miss Histoire… Well, there is the group of men from the Planeptune Corps for Fuuin Yokoshima… Huh? Well, no, I didn't send anything out."_

Chimera's smile faded quickly, her eyes narrowed.

" _Well, they have a warrant… Yes. It was signed by-"_ "Ah!" The clerk screamed as the phone was yanked out of her hand and slammed onto the hook. Garland's eyes widened in shock as he just witnessed Chimera's amazing speed.

"That's enough. We don't need the oracle's consent, just send us up." Chimera's tone was fierce.

"Hey, now wait a minute." Garland said strongly. The blonde teen and her men turned to the Lowee soldier. "You can't just enforce your own policy onto the public, your job is to protect them, is it not?"

"My job..." Chimera walked up to him, poking her bust out, "is to apprehend the Cultrizer agent holed up here as par the high council's orders. My job is to destroy Cultrizer…" her eyes narrowed sharply. "Right now… I am to use any force necessary to get a hold of that kid."

Garland furrowed his gaze. "Well, you are still wrong. You shouldn't use force to gain control of the public, it just isn't right."

"That may be so, but I have orders to follow." She snapped a finger and the group of men behind her took out assault rifles.

"Whoa..." Garland began to step back as Chimera widened her eyes seriously, proceeding to aim the large yellow pistol at Garland's head. "Now look, I'm not looking to make a scene, especially start a war."

"Then stay out of my way." She turned to the men and nodded her head once, at which they began to advance upon the clerk, pointing their own weapons at her.

"Send down for the elevator to the Living Quarters of the CPU. Now."

"Uh… yes-sir." She was shaking hard.

Garland watched as the men made her begin to type in a code command into a console. He narrowed his eyes at them. He could see how terrified she was, she was shaking, sweating, almost crying. _Oh man, I'm going to regret this. How could the very people that train to protect their own countrymen do this to an unarmed girl. It just isn't right._ He balled a fist and squeezed his eyes shut angrily. _Damnit!_ Garland grabbed hold of his pistol and yanked it out, taking the safety off.

Chimera's eyes pulsed at him and she pulled the trigger of her own handgun, firing off a very loud shot. Luckily, Garland's own experience kicked in, just as he pulled out his handgun, he made a dash and jumped off to the side, taking on a roll and pointing at her.

"Now hold it right there!" Garland yelled. "All of you, cease your actions, because if you don't, I'll shoot this woman!"

"Psh." An evil smile came over Chimera. "Shoot me, please..." She lowered her head. "You can't touch me… Carry on, go get the boy!" She began to reload her pistol.

"Damnit, I said freeze!" Garland was screaming. "I will shoot you!" He aimed the barrel directly at her head. Chimera only smirked at him and finished loading the chamber. He growled and lowered his aim and pulling the trigger.

The loud sound took the attention of the men and they turned to their commander. Garland's eyes were wide in shock. Chimera stood staring at him with evil eyes and a dark smirk, the bullet spinning still against the lining of her jacket. "Tsk tsk tsk..." she lifted a finger and began to wag it. "You shouldn't have done that." She lifted her own hand gun at him and widened her eyes. "My shot."

"Of fuck!" Garland turned around and made a hasty retreat when a loud bang suddenly sounded.

"What the!?" Chimera exclaimed loudly. Garland turned around and saw Gohan standing before the girl, his right forearm forcing her arm to aim her handgun to the ceiling. Faster than a second, he spun around and sent a strong kick into her side, sending her flying a couple of meters away.

"Whoa!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Garland, are you okay? Did you get hit?"

"Huh?" his eyebrows perked up in surprise. "No, no I didn't. But… how did you-"

"Don't worry about that now." Gohan glared down towards Chimera, who was just now getting to her feet. "These guys are not with the Planeptune Corps."

"Actually..." She spat. "We are." She turned to the group of men. "Change of plan, guys. Kill these two assholes first."

Gohan lowered himself slightly, bending his knees and taking a sort of fighting stance. His eyes sharpened. "Garland, please, can you take care of those guys, I'll handle her."

"Dude, we're not supposed to make a scene-"

"They are Cultrizer!" Gohan shouted. "They are here for something and whatever it is, it isn't good. Please..." he turned desperately to Garland. "I can't do this alone."

Garland blinked in wonder, his mouth hanging open slightly before he smirked. "Yeah, sure, I got you covered."

The men all sneered and aimed their weapons at the blond boy. At once, they fired at him. In a second, the boy was overcome by a brief sapphire glow and was gone in an instant.

"What the?"

"Shit! He can teleport!"

Chimera's eyes widened and she turned around. A fist landed into her gut, making her cough. Gohan sent another fist into her face and then another before throwing a kick to her middle. She instantly caught hold of his ankle with one strong hand and sent the barrel of her pistol to his head. She quickly pulled the trigger, and Gohan narrowly dodged the bullet.

Garland took out his own rifle and aimed to the men, pulling the trigger. One of the men was gunned down in a heartbeat, the others all spreading to take cover where they could. Garland quickly turned tail and made a bolt for a strong circular pillar. Hastily, he slammed his back against it, panting.

"Damnit, I didn't think it'd end up this way." He began to smirk. "Oh well, what can you do? This was to be expected after all, but Planeptune Basillicom does have a Cultrizer agent here, huh? Fancy that." He winced as gunfire began to befall the pillar, wearing it down bit by bit. "So, Cultrizer has even infested the Planeptune Corps, huh? Damn, this nation is in one hell of a situation."

Gohan ducked and then back flipped into the air, dodging swift and strong attacks from the blonde female. She growled and kicked off to him. With fast speed, she closed in on him quickly, catching the boy off guard. Gohan blocked one attack after the other barely. _Damn, she's faster than I thought!_ Gohan jumped backwards and landed on his feet, preparing himself swiftly. Chimera reloaded her pistol and aimed at him in less than a second. She pulled the trigger, and again, the boy teleported.

She spun around, sending a strong kick into the side of his head. Gohan screamed out as he flew a meter and fell onto his back.

Garland's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" He ducked down and peered around the pillar, firing off a clip to the soldiers firing at him. He narrowly missed a few nearby the counter. _I missed them._ His gaze turned over to his fighting companion, who was once again up, but he was in a bad situation.

Gohan swiftly strayed from right to left in a panic before flipping backwards onto his hands and pushing off of them to get some high air and gain great distance, dodging gunfire from one of the other soldiers as Chimera reloaded another bullet into her mighty handgun's chamber. Gohan landed on his feet and took off to a sprint, running to the side for some cover. Chimera began to lead him and she smirked. Her target instantly disappeared.

Turning around, she saw the boy crouching kicking off of the man that was providing aid for her and he flipped more in the air, landing onto the ground. She aimed at him and fired. Gohan narrowly dodged the shot, leaning awkwardly down and to the side as he swiftly came at her, fists bared.

Garland reloaded his gun and slapped a new magazine inside before turning and sniping a few soldiers down. He slammed himself back against the pillar. "That's two, seven more to go." Garland's hazel eyes shrank upon the sound of heavy footsteps advancing to him quickly. He ducked, narrowly avoiding a strong and blind stab from a large combat knife.

The assailant smirked widely and pulled the knife out from the wall. He slashed once more at the brunet, who dodged and dodged every strike before jumping backwards. He released hold of the gun he had, making it hang onto him by the strap around his body and he sent both open palms far forward. With wide eyes, he yelled forth "Form a wall of ice!"

"What the!?" The man watched as a thick wall of smoking chilled ice quickly erected itself up from the tiled flooring.

Garland jumped forth, ice forming before his boots and he began to slide, crouched down and he quickly whipped around the wall. He released lead upon the man and felled him quickly.

"Damn you!" Another soldier yelled. He whipped out a grenade and bit the pin, yanking it out and arming it. He volleyed it over to the lad and Garland's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!"

In less than a second, he found himself falling against the ground as if he had been tackled.

"Ow!" He closed his eyes shut and a loud explosion rang off in the distance. He then opened his eyes and looked down to see Gohan holding onto him, his arms wrapping around his body and he was wincing. "Gohan!"

"Heh." Gohan smiled up at him. "Sorry… about that."

"You." Garland looked down and his eyes widened. A large red bloodstain was beginning to spread across the boy's white uniform. "Dude, what happened!?"

"I guess… I got shot when I made a dash for you… Don't..." Gohan's eyes shook before closing, his head falling flat against the soldier's chest.

"Gohan, no." Quickly, Garland removed the boy's lost grip around his body and got up. His teeth glared, a fist balling hard as he looked upon his comrade. A chilling laughter came from the far end of the room.

"After all of that technique and prowess he showed!" Chimera called out. "He gets shot in the back from saving his friend! Now that's just priceless! Ahahahahahah!"

Garland lowered his head, his fists shaking from rage. White mist began to fall from his finger tips. With angry eyes, he stood up. "Cultrizer!"

The Lower soldier waved his charged hand, sending sharp shards of ice flying forward in a large wave. Four of the men were impaled repeatedly by the projectiles, three lucky enough to take cover. Chimera only smirked as the needles broke upon contact against her body. "You fool. Projectiles don't work against me."

Garland cocked his gun and made a mad sprint for the lady. "You are going to pay! Do you hear me, you're going to pay!" Chimera only smiled at him, merely amused. The remainder of the men rounded from their cover and began to fire upon him. Quickly, Garland took to a slide, ice forming underneath him, increasing his speed drastically. With quick aim, he shot down the remainder of the soldiers. With a snap, he flipped to the side, narrowly avoiding a shot from Chimera's own gun.

"Damn." Chimera's face twisted to one of pure annoyance. "I'm going to end you."

Garland rushed her, sending the butt of his rifle to her face. She merely lifted a hand and grabbed a strong hold of it, stopping it in its place and slamming the side of her handgun against his cheek. Garland spun around in a daze, but he quickly recovered and lunged for her. Chimera quickly dodged his attack and sent a strong kick into his gut, plowing directly through his armor. Saliva spat out from the soldier as he felt the air inside of him all blow out. The girl growled and took hold of his helmet, holding his head in place before sending a strong knee into his face.

"Augh!" Garland fell onto his back, hands coming over his face as Chimera stood before him, arming her gun.

"Well, it's been fun, guy. But… all good things must come to an end." She finished and aimed at him, smirking. "Say hello to your friend for me when you get to Hell." A dark smile came over her when a strange yellow light began to show itself to her. "Huh?" Turning, she shouted out in surprise to see a glowing energy ball flying at her. She raised an arm and blocked against it. "What the!?"

Far in front of her, on the ground with an outstretched hand, was the blond boy in the Japanese warrior uniform.

"How the-"

"You lose, Chimera!" Gohan yelled out with a stressed voice.

Garland lifted his hands from his face and stretched his arms to her. "Form a wall of ice!"

"Hey, no!" In a second, the Cultrizer captain was encased in an awkward wall of ice, wide angry eyes glaring daggers towards the Lowee soldier.

Garland panted heavily and sat up, letting his hands fall limp. Trying to catch his breath, he slowly turned his gaze towards the blond now lying face down on the flooring. Wincing strongly, he pushed himself up. "Gohan..."

He slowly approached the boy, and froze upon looking at him.

Blood slowly oozed from his back shoulder, most of his white uniform stained in the crimson liquid. Garland's eyes emptied as he looked towards the country boy's once outstretched hand.

"Dude..." he whispered.

The boy was unmoving.

"Come on, man…" Garland slowly advanced before lowering to his knees. Slowly, he rested a hand against his head of messy hair. "You gotta stay with me, pal. I… I can't lose you, not like this."

He looked away, clenching his eyes shut.

"I know I gave you a hard time, but, come on..."

Garland looked upon the boy's bleeding form with sad eyes, his eyebrows arched up in an upside-down V.

"I can't display the might of Lowee all by myself."

Seeing no response, Garland began to lower his head slowly.

"I'm… sorry… Goh-"

His eyes snapped open. He could feel something. Looking to his hand, he could see Gohan's own shaking, resting upon it. The boy's head moved, giving Garland his eyes and a smile. "I… am… too..." Gohan smiled more at him. "I… took so much… of your money for… food." He chuckled. "I… still have to… pay you back."

Shaking, Gohan began to reach into his uniform.

"Dude, you're alive!?" Garland shouted. He shot his head up, looking around for the clerk. "Hello!? Hello!? Is there anybody around?! I need help!"

A mysterious white glow began to take its notice to the soldier. He froze as he could see dark shadows cast against the walls of the Basillicom. Slowly, he turned to the fighter. In his hands, Gohan smiled as he held a translucent crystal up, clenching it strongly. It's corners all glowed a varying color, bathing the warrior in a glorious light. Garland blinked as he watched the display before him. All of the boy's wounds began to slowly heal and he lied his head against the ground.

"That's… better." Gohan mumbled. "Now… I can… rest..."

He closed his eyes, holding tightly onto the crystal in his grasp.

Garland could not believe his eyes, what he had just witnessed. _How is this possible? What is that thing?_

The sudden sound of multiple footsteps made themselves known to him. Arming his gun, Garland shot his gaze and aim to the noise to find more teenagers standing before them. His eyes blinked in shock as he stared at a brunette in a large blue coat, a girl in a white sweater with peach colored hair, and a girl with long lavender hair dressed in a black parka coat. Garland blinked in question before lowering his guard.

The girls exchanged a glance before turning to the boys.

"Are… you Garland? From Lowee?" the brunette asked.

Garland's eyes glanced up at the girls before he nodded his head.


	31. Chapter 31

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Morning – Planeptune Basillicom – May 3rd, XX18)

Bright orange eyes fluttered open. Looking forth, a barely lit room greeted her eyes. A quiet yawn exhaled from her now widening mouth before she lifted a hand and rubbed at her eyes, attempting to massage the drowsiness from them. Another movement came against her. The girl paused and let her gaze fall under the covers. Another arm was wrapped around her body.

MarvelousAQL let a smile make itself known and slowly, she turned easily so as not to wake her sleeping partner. She could see thick purple locks in the corner of her sight and her smile widened.

"Fuuin..." she whispered. MarvelousAQL relaxed her neck and let her head lie against the plush pillow. Looking around, she recognized the room. _This is the same room I slept in when I helped Neptune and the others take down Arfoire so long ago._ That battle, she could barely recall it. Five years is plenty of time for things to change, but most of her friends seemed to not have changed at all. IF was still IF, the CPUs were still silly and fun, and most of all, her friends were still her friends. But now looking, she turned and gazed at the boy sleeping behind her, holding her. _It seems there is so much more to live for now._

She cuddled against the boy's bare chest, smiling more so to herself than anyone else really. She was happy.

 _To think even after all I've been through, he… loves me._

Thoughts of that night came to her mind, the taste of his lips. She closed her eyes pleasantly.

 _He wants me._

Suddenly her eyes widened. A smell came to her head, a strong nasty smell. Thoughts of red muscles covered in slime and mucus came to her mind. Marvelous shook as awful memories came back to her mind. She closed her eyes tight in a sad attempt to push images down. She swallowed. Her body had tasted those things for too long.

MarvelousAQL wrapped arms around herself and shook, looking down into the darkness of the sheets sorrowfully. She sniffled, tears coming to her eyes.

The sounds, the tight squeezing they had over her. She couldn't shake off the slimy feeling they had.

She shuddered, her teeth shown in utter sorrow. A small whimper escaped her lips, shaking lightly.

MarvelousAQL suddenly felt herself be pulled in more. She blinked and slowly turned over to see a bright blue eye looking at her. Realizing her partner was awake, she turned over and faced him. "Good… morning."

Fuuin blinked at her and lifted hand to her hair, rubbing softly. "Morning." He smiled. "For once, we can all wake up without feeling frightened, huh?"

The busty kunoichi did not know how to respond to that, but to see him smiling at her like that, she could only assume things for the boy had finally lightened up. She softly smiled back and nodded, "yeah..."

"Are you okay?" The boy's smile vanished, replaced by genuine concern.

Marvelous sniffled and wiped one of her eyes, nodding. "I'm fine, Fuuin. Did I… wake you up?" Her tone was sheepish. The boy shook his head softly.

"Nah. You didn't."

Marvelous giggled lightly. "You're only saying that."

"No, honest." Fuuin's brows lifted in content. "I just sort of woke up. And besides." He smiled at her once more. "I wouldn't mind being woken up by you, whether you just wanted to talk or… something else." His eyes half-closed. "What's wrong? I could have sworn I heard you crying."

"Crying?" The girl's own orange brows arched sadly. "No way..." She looked away. "I'm a ninja… Ninjas… don't cry."

Fuuin could only blink to her before sighing, pulling her closer against him. She let him do as he pleased, but she was still nervous. The seeker could feel her shaking ever so lightly. "It's okay to tell me. Please?"

Marvelous closed her eyes upon feeling his hand bury into the back of her hair, massaging her head. Her clenched hands finally released their tension and she relaxed into his embrace. Fuuin let out his own held breath and pulled her waist against his own. She winced at the touch, but shortly accepted it. The boy proceeded to rub her back.

"What's wrong, Marvy?"

The orange-haired girl sadly opened her eyes and continued to lightly breath. Fuuin only listened as nothing seemed to come out. Deciding to give up, he sighed and smiled at her.

"Alright, you win, Marvy." He hugged her more before turning her back over and pulling her back against his body. She closed her eyes, feeling even more comfortable than before. She felt his fingers lightly scratch against her back.

"Um..." She swallowed nervously. "You can… lift up my shirt… and scratch my back."

Fuuin smiled to himself now.

Marvelous felt the lining of her uniform leave her back's skin, exposing it to the cool air and a sudden pleasure came against it. She moaned softly as the boy's fingers dug lightly into her skin, scratching her nicely. "Ah… Fuuin… that feels so good."

"Hmm." he smiled in triumph. "That's nice." The boy let his eyes take in the shape of her bare body. She was nothing short of gorgeous, in every sense of the word. If he had to compare, he'd say her beauty directly rivaled that of the lavender haired goddess, Purple Heart, if not even more. He had a connection with this girl, the only human being to ever see him for who he truly was, and not just some dog. "Marvelous..." She hummed at him in response. "Whenever you feel like talking… please… don't be afraid to."

Marvelous' eyes opened softly and she looked into the distance.

"We've both been through… some awful things." Fuuin looked away. "Seen terrible things. I know you've also went through some very traumatic stuff… and I…" He smiled more at her. "I want to be there for you. Okay?" He could see her orange hair moving. She was nodding, silently accepting his offer. "Alright then." He took to giving her back more attention.

"I love you, Fuuin." the girl suddenly moaned. Needless to say, Fuuin was caught off guard. He froze for a moment before taking in a breath and exhaling.

"I love you too, MarvelousAQL." He lied his head into the pillows. "I love you more than I've shown you… I hope you know that." The girl nodded.

"Thanks… After what's happened to me… to hear that from you is… heart warming."

"From me, huh?" Fuuin lifted his head to look over her shoulder and into her eyes. "I can't be that great, right?"

From his tone, Marvelous could tell he was only playing it up. She smiled brightly and slowly nodded to him. "Nah..." She looked away smugly. Fuuin stifled a giggle of his own. _Wow… That may be the first time I've heard him laugh._

Fuuin lied back down. "So… what would I be then, for it to be so heart warming?"

Marvelous stretched her muscles, trying to get him to reach her good spots. "Fantastic..."

"Fantastic? That is better than whatever I said."

The two teens continued to enjoy one another's company. Meanwhile, outside of the room, a long haired brunette had wide shocked eyes as she watched the blond new comer eating away at a large breakfast laid out in front of him. The brown haired soldier sitting on an adjacent side of the table could only shake his head in embarrassment.

"Gohan..." Garland asked. "You could at least hold on the wolf down..."

"Hey, come on." Gohan refuted, pointing a piece of buttered toast at the young man, "I almost died last night, and I am starving. Let me have this."

"Hugh… fine." Garland got himself up and carried over to the counter and cabinets, grabbing a plate and politely helping himself to a portion of the breakfast the lavender haired girl in the black parka had cooked up for them. A serving of eggs, a couple of strips of crispy bacon, toast of his own and some grits and he was set. Smiling, he sat down at the table. "This is the first home made meal I've had for a long time. Thanks." He smiled up at the girl. She responded in kind, winking an eye and holding a peace symbol with an extended thumb up next to her eyes.

"It's no problem, I enjoyed it."

"So." Gohan started. "Your name is Neputunu, huh?" He swallowed a large load of food. "That name sounds like Planeptune."

"Maybe so, but only in tone." the girl responded, seating herself down across from the large eater. "So, what brings the both of you here?"

As if on cue, the fairy tome, Histoire, floated over towards the table with a pair of small spectacles perched on the end of her nose. "They are here to provide special security for an upcoming event. They are essentially Lowee's show of support."

"Really?" IF asked. "Is it for that dinner?"

Both boys nodded. "Yes." Gohan lifted a napkin over his lips and cleaned his face. He smacked in delight, making Neputunu smile slightly.

"I never considered myself a good cook, I'm amazed you like it so much."

"Well how could I not!" Gohan exclaimed with a wide grin. "This is amazing! It could contend with my mom's cooking."

"Forgive him..." Garland said with a raised hand. He smiled lightly at the girls. "He's a country boy, so he doesn't have much experience here in the city."

"Hey..."

Garland lifted a hand to usher silence from him.

"That being said, he's a good guy. I wouldn't sell him too short."

IF took a seat of her own. "I have to say I am shocked though. You two fought off an entire group of Cultrizer terrorists."

"What concerns me..." Garland carried on, "is the fact they were also part of the Planeptune Corps."

IF nodded. "Yeah, I knew Chimera. I thought she was an ally, but it seems she is only just another enemy we need to look out for."

"What, did she escape?"

The brunette shook her head, her hair swaying side to side. "She's down stairs in an interrogation room. I think we have some of the trusty staff of the Basillicom trying to thaw her out, you did a number on her..."

"Garland's the name." the soldier nodded his head.

Gohan glanced over at him with a full mouth. "You say that a lot."

"Shut up."

"So..." IF turned towards the blond. "What's your story. I know he's a soldier of Lowee, but..."

Gohan swallowed his food. "I was the one that was primarily supposed to act as your CPU's bodyguard while at the big dinner. He came along to be a dependable ally as well as put in an officiality to this visit for Lowee."

IF blinked. _Officiality? Is that even a word?_ "Well, concerning your condition when we found you, you don't seem like the most dependable sort of bodyguard, now do you?"

Gohan rose a hand to his hair and scratched it with a grin. "Yeah, I suppose you got me there, but honestly." Gohan wiped his mouth. "I think I'd be good for the job. I only ended up in that condition because I didn't want Garland to get killed."

Garland blinked at him.

Gohan smiled meekly at the group. "If my partner was to get shot like that, I don't know what I'd do. I don't know how strong Garland really is, but I wasn't going to take the chance of him getting blown to bits or shot by that gun. I can survive a shot like that, but..."

"You're not so sure I can." Garland finished. The country boy nodded.

"That brings another question." IF started, earning their attention. "That shard you have..."

"Oh, this one?" Gohan reached into his uniform, somewhere under his chest, and pulled out a large crystal.

"So..." Neputunu gazed at the beautiful artifact. "You have one too, huh?"

"Too?"

Histoire's eyes traced the shape of the crystal. It was about half the size of his palm. "How did you obtain a Share Crystal Shard, if you don't mind me asking?"

Gohan let his eyes fall upon the fairy. "Well, I guess I sort of stumbled upon it." Gohan rubbed his head. "To be honest, I didn't know what it was when I found it. I was just out in the fields squashing some dogoo and when I looked up into the sky, there was this spinning dark square high above me. There is an abnormally large tree in those fields, so large that it almost touches the clouds." Gohan rose a flat hand high off the table to emphasize. "Since it was floating in that direction, I raced over to the tree and once it came with in distance, I took a leap."

Garland leaned forward in shock. "You just jumped for it!? Off the top of the Tree of Seasons?"

"The Tree of Seasons?" Neputunu said curiously.

Ignoring her, Garland continued, "Are you insane? What, did your mother drop you as a kid? Did you even have life on your mind when you made that jump?"

"No, she didn't drop me as a kid. And the only thing on my mind that day was dinner." Gohan said with an innocent expression.

"So." IF interrupted. "The shard was on that spinning platform some ways in the sky, huh? How high was it?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember, it was quite some years ago, like maybe two or three. Either way, it was about half way up the tree's trunk, around where the branches and thick flora come into play. I like to play up there and train a lot."

"I imagine you were lonely as a kid." Neputunu said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, not at all." Gohan shook his head. "There were plenty of monsters around to keep me company. The most threatening things there were probably the horsebirds, and I always took them out on a joy ride or something when I could catch one."

Garland's eye twitched. _This guy is insane._ Still, he couldn't blame him. He himself had a lot of experiences with monsters when he was young, but they were not nowhere near as light-hearted as his pal's were. His eyes narrowed, bright flames of fire coming to his mind's eye. With a shake, he continued to eat. IF blinked as she observed the soldier eat away at his breakfast ever so calmly before turning back to Gohan.

"Histoire, should we take the crystal."

The fairy sighed in defeat. "Leaving it in his hands will bring no harm, I believe. Besides, us taking the shard from a citizen of Lowee would be a grand offense, and going by what he's said, he's had possession over this shard for quite some time. If Cultrizer hasn't gotten it by now, they probably won't."

Gohan lifted his brows. "You want my shard?"

Histoire only sighed. "I would love to have a chance to conduct some research on it; however, I can understand if you are not willing to part with such a treasure. After all, I'm sure it is because of the shard you were able to come as far as you have."

The simple boy blinked at her curiously before looking to the shard in his hands. Thinking back on it, he remembered when he first took hold of the shard. Standing as that child, he remembered the amazing warmth that came over his body, power filling him to the brim as he stood on that lone platform, illuminated in the vast blinding rays of the cool winter sky.

Gohan smiled and extended his hand forth. "Here."

"What?" Histoire stuttered, shocked even.

"Here. You can study it if you want, it's not like I'm using it now, right?"

Histoire blinked, stooped by his kind gesture. "Do… you not understand how amazing of a treasure this is? Only so many exist in the world, and you're just going to… hand it over?"

"Wow..." Gohan exclaimed softly. "Is it really _that_ amazing… I thought it was just some kind of portable doctor. Sure ever since I found it, I've been able to do some amazing things." He smiled to himself. "What from clearing the fields of many people to protecting some innocents to completing grand quests in the Guild of Lowee." He laughed. "I even caught the eye of Blanc."

Neputunu smiled at him. "Do you find your goddess attractive, Gohan?" She rose a finger to her lips, blinking at him. Garland opened a curious eye to the boy as well, continuing to eat his food.

"Mmm..." Gohan sat back. "Not… really. I mean when she transforms, she becomes someone more my type, but… I don't want to tie any sort of knot with Blanc. She's just a friend, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You never know, things might develop further down the line." Neputunu leaned forward with a held up finger and she grinned at him. "You seem like a sweet enough guy."

"Do I? Well, I don't know how to put it, she's just… kind of quiet, you know. I think I'd be into someone more rowdy and active, always up for some kind action."

"Like Neptune?" she asked.

"Neptune? Hey, that sounds like your name."

"Nice try, kid." Garland put his spoon down. "Neptune is the name of the goddess of Planeptune."

"Oh yeah, miss Purple Heart." Gohan redirected his gaze to Neputunu. "You think she and I would get along?"

IF laughed. "Well, looking at how you eat and going by your stories, I don't really know, I mean, I doubt even you could handle that bundle of activity."

"Well..." Neputunu giggled. "If she's not jumping around and playing games, she's sleeping like a cat."

Garland huffed and got to his feet, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Thanks for the food."

"Garland?" Gohan asked, watching his friend exit himself from the table, placing the plate into the sink.

The soldier placed both hands into his pockets and strolled over to a window. He looked out to the bright city of Planeptune, seeing the seemingly peaceful nation past his reflection. His eyes narrowed. The image of the cream-haired brunette of Lowee came to his mind. _Why do I feel so at unease… We've made it inside the Basillicom safe and sound… as much as I can say that. Still, I want to be back home. Not in this messed up nation…_ He looked around. _A nation in such disarray that even its own CPU can't rule it properly. A high council had to be made to help it out, and still, it isn't enough. Cultrizer is like a cancer to this nation, and once Planeptune has been absorbed by them, the other nations will come next._

He sighed and walked away and over to the couches, sitting himself down.

 _I hope Lady Blanc isn't worried about us._

He turned towards the group to find himself shocked. IF was standing next to him with a hand of her own inside a jacket pocket. "Mind if I sit down with you?"

Garland furrowed his gaze slightly before looking away. The girl took that as a yes and made herself comfortable.

"So… what's on your mind?"

"Cultrizer…"

"Don't worry, when Chimera wakes up, she's going to harshly interrogated, we're going to suck all of the information out of her that we can."

"Yeah yeah… I wanna be there when you do it."

IF crossed her arms in slight irritation. "I suppose that's fair, you did capture her after all."

"By the way, she mentioned you guys had a Cultrizer agent holed up here. Did you get any information out of him?" Garland turned towards the long-haired brunette with the leafy bow, but she only shook her head.

"That boy was only an indentured servant to them. Nothing more than a child scared for his life."

Garland blinked. "So, this Yokoshima guy, is he going to be handled or what?"

"No. Right now, he is our only cooperative lead to anything Cultrizer may be doing. No matter how small he may have been to them, he is still a very high priority target for them to take out now, and plus, he's saved my life twice now." IF looked up. "I couldn't call myself a person if I was to sentence him to prison or anything similar."

"He sounds like a good guy." Garland looked away. "So his life of crime is just going to be overlooked?"

IF traded a glance at him. "Wouldn't you want it to be if you were forced to do awful things with a gun to your head?"

"Fair enough." Garland started to tap the rugged arm of the chair. "Say, what do you think of Planeptune?"

IF lifted an eyebrow. "Honestly, I'd say things have kind of turned out for the worst, but..." She smiled to herself. "Planeptune is my home. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Because of this place, I have so many friends..." She looked down with gleaming eyes. "Neptune, Compa, Gear and Red… There are so many..."

"I see. You lead a good life, don't you?"

IF smiled at him with closed eyes. "I guess my life just has a lot of good in it. I used to be kind of cold and brash, still am actually now that I think about it."

"Hmph." Garland smirked. "Don't think too much on it, I'm sure your friends love you just the way you are. So don't force yourself to change, understand?"

IF blinked at him before smirking herself, punching him lightly on the arm. "You're kinda cool, you know that?"

""Kinda"?"

IF only laughed and got herself up on her feet, strolling away. Garland watched as she swagged on before carrying his own gaze back to the windows. He could hear Gohan's raised and excited voice, carrying on about probably one of his adventures. Recalling the trip here, that boy loved to talk. Amused, Garland got himself up and walked over to the group.

"So, our reason for being here doesn't really kick in until the sixth, the day of the dinner. Is there anything I can do to maybe earn my keep for staying here? Any guild requests?"

"Guild requests?" IF turned to him. "Hmm…" She thought on his question before nodding. "I suppose there are some things that could be done, but no guild requests are in at the moment. I guess some charity work for the citizens could be done, those have also been requested in the guild by various citizens."

"I see, then I'll look into to doing some of that. I can't just stand around and do nothing all day."

Histoire sighed heavily. "I certainly wish Neptune would take after that. Speaking of her, I need to get those two girls up for their training."

"Training?" Gohan asked before jumping up from his seat with excited fists. "Can I come!"

Histoire's eyes rose in pleasant surprise before she lifted a hand at him. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to refuse. This is special training that the CPU and the CPU candidate can only perform in, you would only get in the way."

"Oh..." Gohan let his arms fall.

"I'm sorry, but a boy like yourself would not be able to keep up with their pace. Train on your own if you must, alright?"

"Yes… ma'am." Gohan watched as the fairy floated off. Gohan looked down the Share Crystal Shard in his grasp before slipping it back into his kimono.

"Sorry about that." Neputunu came up to him. She held her hands behind her back and started to twist her leg on her boot's tip. "You want to train with me, I'm a rather active girl."

"Oh boy!" Gohan jumped up again. "Would I!" He grabbed a firm hold of her palm and dragged her behind, earning a pleasant squeal from her. Garland watched the group disperse into their own activities before turning to IF.

"So, those requests?"

IF gave him a glance. "We'll get to those later today, for now, just take it easy, Garland."

"Sure thing."

The soldier folded his hands behind his head and looked to the ceiling, blinking as various thoughts of his CPU swam by his mind.

 **Author's Note** : Please don't forget to leave reviews, friends! All of your subs and comments motivate me more and more! :)


	32. Chapter 32

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Morning – Planeptune Basillicom – May 3rd, XX18)

Fuuin stretched his arms up and over his head as he yawned, emerging from the room with the busty MarvelousAQL rubbing the sleep from her eyes. They walked past the larger archway leading into the main living quarters of the residence and Fuuin was stooped.

"Good morning!" a bright cheery voice called out to him. "Hey, Marvy!" A short girl with shoulder length lavender colored hair and white D-clips on her hair waved out to the girl. "Come on over here and eat breakfast with me and Nep. Jr.!" She smiled widely and resumed to eating the bacon before her. Marvelous smiled and returned her greeting, jogging over to the table. Fuuin only blinked before walking forward towards the meal.

"Ah, morning." IF greeted the boy with a smile, holding a porcelain pitcher of a steaming liquid. "Care for some hot-cocoa?"

"Hot-cocoa? In May?" Fuuin rose an eyebrow. IF only nodded. "Sure, why not." He sat himself down and grabbed a plate. "So, do I help myself… or-"

A floating figure at the end of the living room caught his eye. Turning, he saw Histoire rushing over to a room past a corner, then the boy's eyes lied upon a new person. Snoring on the couch was an older brunet dressed in dark red, black, and white clothing, a uniform of some kind. He couldn't help but be alarmed by the presence of another male in the Basillicom, but no one else seemed bothered by it, so with a turn of his head, he decided to let it not dwell on his mind; however, his curiosity was peaked.

"Hey, who's that guy on the couch?"

Fuuin's gaze froze upon the short lavender.

"Nepu…tunu?" He was shocked. "Did you get younger? How did you even do that?"

"Oh, Fuuin." Marvelous exclaimed happily. "This is Neptune, she's the human form of-"

A small finger came to her mouth accompanied by a rapid shushing. The girl's bright orange eyes focused onto the finger, becoming slightly crossed. "I'll handle this one, Marvy." She lifted a fist to her mouth and coughed. Fuuin could only guess she was clearing her throat. "Alright!" she suddenly announced.

(Lite Light)

Needless to say, her enthusiasm certainly took the boy's attention.

The short girl jumped to her feet, standing upon her chair and she planted a firm fist upon her poked out chest. "I am the heroine of this story, the main featured article of articles, the ultimate go-doer, the PAC spammer..."

 _PAC spammer?_ Fuuin lifted an eyebrow.

"I am Neptune, the cutest girl in all of Gamindustri!" She then extended a hand to him. "Nice ta meet ya, pal. I'm the goddess of this wonderful and oh-so-fun nation of Planeptune. How do you do? I'd tilt my hat to ya, but I don't got one!"

"I see." Fuuin blinked at her in wide surprise. _She certainly has energy. She's cute too._ He looked aside her to see Marvelous beaming and IF just shaking her head with an embarrassed smile.

"Neptune!" a small voice called out. All the teens turned to look at the source to see Histoire, the floating tome, furrow her brows. "Sit down when at the table. And also, please refrain from standing on the chairs, you'll get hurt."

The girl winked back and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Sorry, Histy, didn't mean no harm." Neptune jumped off the chair. The other lavender head, the one with the longer hair, smiled to the boy.

"My name is Nepgear, I'm Neptune's younger sister, it's nice to meet you."

Fuuin was again shocked. "You look just like Neputunu!"

"Well, I am technically her little sister. I'm also the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. Also, um..." She poked her fingers together nervously, looking to the boy sheepishly. "I'm sorry about knocking you out earlier."

"Knocking me out? When did that happen?"

"Oh, forget it. It was nothing." Nepgear laughed it off awkwardly.

"These are my friends, Fuuin." Marvelous happily explained. "They are the ones I said was going to help us out."

"Really? You know the goddess of Planeptune?"

"Oh, hell yeah she does!" Neptune threw an arm around his neck, pulling him close to her and she grinned widely. "I'm all sorts of bad-ass in a cute can, so try not to do bad things or anything perverted, alright. We've never had any guys inside the Basillicom." She smiled and released her hold on him. "Also Nepgear takes showers around eight, so if you want to sneak a peak at her then, I'll try to help you out."

"Neptune!" the latter shouted.

"Sorry, sorry!" The older sister stuck her tongue out. "I couldn't help it, I wanted to see how he responded."

"Uh-huh..." Fuuin lifted a thumb and pointed behind him. "So who's the guy sleeping on the couch?"

IF glanced the pointed direction before turning back to buttering her toast. "That's Garland, he's a soldier from Lowee, he's here on orders to provide multinational protection for Lady Purple Heart when the big dinner comes around in three days."

"And I'll tell you what ladies..." Neptune slumped down. "I am not looking forward to staying transformed for hours on end. It's too tiring."

"Neptune… we've been planning this for months now." Histoire said, finally returning to the table. She gave MarvelousAQL a kind smile. "Well, it is nice to see you up, MarvelousAQL. How are you feeling?"

"I feel pretty good, actually."

"I am pleased to hear that." The tome turned towards Fuuin. "Yokoshima..."

"Could you please just call me Fuuin? I feel like I'm going to be here for a while."

"Until Cultrizer is dealt with, you will. I would appreciate it if you could keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh… sure." he looked down like a child.

"Now, in other news, may I borrow you for a minute. I need you for some clarification on an important matter."

Fuuin took a bite of eggs before getting up from the table. He swallowed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Have some manners, child." Histoire chastised. "A gentlemen wipes his mouth before leaving the table, especially in the presence of so many young ladies."

"Oh..." Looking around, he could find no napkins.

"Here you go, pal." Neptune produced a napkin in her hold, offering it the boy. He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Lady Neptune."

"No problemo. Also, could you drop the "Lady" bit, it is sort of awkward."

"Neptune, do have some respect, please." Histoire put tiny fists on her hips. The short girl only groaned before turning to her food. Fuuin at once wiped his mouth with a napkin and carried on his way, following the fairy. IF placed her plate down, wiped her own mouth, and followed suit. The pair of teens followed the oracle into a small room with shelves and a computer. It was very neatly organized, and decorated with small trinkets one could probably find at a dollar store. Seeing the fairy whisk her hands around in circles, the pair watched as several photos floated upwards. Each photo contained a sort of profiling picture of different persons.

"Could you please identify anyone you recognize?"

"Anyone I recognize?" Fuuin took a careful look to each of the photos before his mind clicked on the fifth of the seven. "It's my boss!" he pointed to it. Histoire blinked before looking to the photo. The composition of the photograph contained the face of a mean looking wider man in his late 40's, he had slicked back oily hair, and gold earrings.

"Well, that really is Mr. Leon. I am amazed he'd use his real name while conducting business with you." Histoire gave her eyes to him. "Seems you were telling the truth."

"You didn't believe me?" Fuuin asked.

"Forgive me, child, I am just not quick to jump to conclusions. I approach things soundly and mindful that any claim could be false."

"I suppose that's well and all." Fuuin scratched his hair.

"So..." IF put hands to her hips. "Now what do we do?"

"I imagine we will have to send for his arrest. After all, he did send a squadron of dangerous people into this Basillicom last night."

"What!?" Fuuin yelled out. "Cultrizer came here?!"

"Relax, child." Histoire pressured calmly. "You are safe up here, do not worry. The matter was dealt with by Mr. Garland and his companion."

"Companion?" He looked away. _Still, the fact Cultrizer came here, to the Basillicom of all places, is just frightening. They really will stop at nothing until I am a corpse._

"One other boy is here in the Basillicom, I believe he's bonding with Neputunu at the moment though."

"Really?" He looked towards the door. "Well, they're not criminals like me, you said one of them was a soldier, right? I guess they're pretty trustworthy."

"Lady Blanc recommended them herself." Histoire cleared up. Fuuin sighed in relief.

"So… arresting my former boss, huh? Are you sure that is a good move?"

"He has already directly attacked this Basillicom, it cannot go unnoticed." The fairy hovered past the two teens. "You may return to eating, thank you for your support."

"Um, Histoire!" IF ran after her, leaving Fuuin to scratch his hair in confusion.

"I reckon things will just handle themselves, huh?" He immediately slapped himself mentally. _Of course not, what am I thinking… This atmosphere is getting to my head._ Fuuin turned off the light of the office and walked out of the room. Slowly he made his way back to the table and sat down. Light conversation was being exchanged to and fro, mainly centered around the petite girl of a goddess. Fuuin gazed to MarvelousAQL to see her smiling and participating with the girl. He smiled, he hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time now, maybe since he first met her.

(The Red Truth)

Memories of that day came to his mind. The day when her life was essentially turned upside down. He remembered how desperate they had became just to escape that infernal hell hole of foul air. It was only one thing after another. Injury after injury came, they became trapped in a crepuscular of thick fluid, and they were both sexually traumatized by those creatures.

Things did not get better after that either. After barely making it out alive, the two explored a deep ravine and wandered into a dangerous dungeon, where Fuuin was sure he had met his end. Marvelous was then captured, alongside her friend, IF, and he was over a thousand meters below them, somehow surviving a fall he had no earthly reason to. It was nothing short of a miracle he was still alive, what with having to also fight their way out, save the two girls, and then face off against that elite from Lastation. Strangely enough, he never took the Sharite Shard, but it instead fused with himself during the attack from Cultrizer.

Now after a hard fought battle, here they were, enjoying themselves in the company of many people now. Fuuin could only wonder how this came to be, despite all the odds, how he had ended up in a place, in a situation such as this. He smiled softly to himself.

"It seems now all we have to do is somehow take down Cultrizer."

Another door opened up in the other end of the kitchen, earning Fuuin's attention. A pleasant sigh came forth as a smiling girl dressed in a single black parka stepped through, her legs gleaming with a small layer of sweat. Another person stepped through, dressed in a white kimono top and dark blue umanori pants. "Now that was fun. We should do that again some time." He gave Neputunu a bright smile, holding a towel over his neck.

"No problem. I can't believe how fast you are, I almost couldn't take you."

 _What does she mean by that. Wait, who is_ this _guy?_

The boy with sharp blond hair grinned widely at her. "Well, I didn't expect you to have such a tight guard too, you really threw me for a loop, you know that?" Both teens laughed to one another.

Neptune noticed their presence and waved at them widely. "Nepu! Come over here! Fuuin's up!"

"Fuuin's awake!" she exclaimed excitedly. With a bustle, she practically skipped to the table. "Fuuin!" She collapsed happily against him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Uh, thanks." the boy blinked. "Wait, why are you so happy? We barely know one another."

"Well, we're still friends though, right?" she looked up at him with large eyes. Fuuin couldn't say no to a face like that, even if he wanted to.

"Well, sure, if that's what you want to be. I just sort of thought..."

"Look." she stood up on her feet, putting fists to her hips and closing her eyes resolutely. "I know I said some things, but I wanted to apologize." She smiled sadly at him. "I wouldn't want the last thing I said to a person to be something bad and condemning, right?"

"Oh… you're talking about what happened at the gunfight?" Fuuin nodded. "Don't worry about it, we got through it, everyone's okay now, right?" Fuuin turned to Neptune. "Everyone was okay, right?" The lavender haired girl nodded soundly.

"Yep. Everyone was just fine!"

"So..." said the blond boy approaching the table. He rounded it and stopped on the other side of Fuuin. Looking to him, Fuuin sized the kid up. He could feel a strange radiance from the warrior. "You must be Fuuin Yokoshima."

Fuuin blinked at him before taking slowly to his feet. He stood at the same height as the blond. Both looked to one another like a mirror, except Fuuin appeared more concerned than carefree as the blond did. Fuuin's bright blue eyes stared into the emerald ones of the boy. He could see large purple diamonds in his eyes in place of pupils. "Yes. I am Fuuin Yokoshima." He lowered his head slightly. "Who are you?"

The blond widened his smile and extended a sweaty hand. "My name is Gohan Isei. I'm from Lowee, it's nice to meet you." His eyes narrowed kindly. "You must be the Cultrizer agent, huh?"

"Slave..." Fuuin said. "I was a slave…"

Gohan chuckled. "It's alright man, don't let your past haunt you. We all have done things we regret, well, except maybe the goddess here, but you get my point. I won't judge you."

Fuuin blinked at him.

"So you're the key to taking down Cultrizer, huh?" Gohan's eyebrows lifted up. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Wait..." IF said. "Aren't you going back to Lowee when the events are over?"

"Should I?" Gohan asked. "I'm a mere country boy, Lowee isn't going to miss me. Not like that soldier over there on the couch."

"Where will you stay?" IF asked. The boy shrugged at it.

"I'll worry about that later." He turned back to Fuuin. "I hear things have been hard. Don't worry, things are going to get better."

Fuuin's own brows arched down. "How can you say that so easily? Have you ever been in a life or death situation before? Have you ever had people hunt you down like a rat, or control you for years and years?"

"No." Gohan bluntly said. "But I've seen many things and fought many fights. Trust me when I say that when things are at their bleakest moments, you just wait." He furrowed his brows confidently in his words. "You just keep pressing on, believing in a hope, no matter how small. Eventually, things will turn around, because at the darkest of times is when light shines the brightest." The boy slowly held up a fist and clenched it before their eyes. "Believe in what you and your friends can accomplish. With teamwork, there is nothing that can't be achieved."

Fuuin blinked in shock at him, but none-the-less, he was pleased to see yet another capable ally. "So… you're going to… help me..." Gohan nodded at him.

"Aren't we all?"

Fuuin felt his heart stop at that moment. Turning, he looked to see most of the faces around him watching him. Smiles were all around, smiles of support and determination. Neptune was still eating her breakfast gleefully, giving him a thumbs up.

"Cultrizer..." Gohan continued, earning back Fuuin's attention, "has affected all of us more than you could imagine." The blond slowly cast his gaze to the white ceiling. "Sure not as much as others, but I can testify that we all want Cultrizer to fall and crumble. After all this time, finally, Gamindustry finally has a chance to fight back against them." He lowered it back to the audience. "They are like a cancer to our homes, bringing nothing but pain and suffering, ill and strife… They strike fear into the hearts of people like a plague and only offer death to those who stand against them."

"So… you will fight, huh?" Fuuin asked again. Gohan nodded.

"I will fight alongside you, Fuuin Yokoshima. Can I trust you to have my back as well?"

Fuuin couldn't help but smile and turn to face the many others in the room. He nodded, not to anyone in the room, but to himself. It was time to strike back at the fiends who controlled his life, who snatched it away from him.

"So..." Neputunu asked. "Mr. Leon, huh? He's our first guy, right?"

Nepgear nodded. "I believe so, once Histoire gives the word, we're going after him."

Fuuin narrowed his gaze. "I want to come with."

"Huh?" the girls turned to him.

The purple-haired boy's eyebrows lifted sadly. "You can't seriously expect me to just cower in the Basillicom while a bunch of friends go and fight my battle. I know you all have had bad experiences with Cultrizer, please don't misunderstand me, it's just…" He clenched a tight fist. "I may be scared, but I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to any of you because of me."

"Cool!" Neptune suddenly said.

"Neptune?" Nepgear exclaimed. "We can't let him go outside, Cultrizer is after him like a dog with rabies! Plus he is our only link to Cultrizer-"

"Listen guys. I think it'd be good if Fuuin came with us. Out of all of us, he is the only one with any first hand experience in dealing with the innards of the bad guys." She smiled soundly. "Fuuin, you lead the way! Just… let me be in first place, okay?"

"S-sure." the boy smiled to her.

"Cool." She turned over to Histoire. "Hey, Histy! Get any order from the council to go after Mr. Leon?"

"Actually, Neptune..." Histoire said, coming to her. "You will need to meet with the council. They are already inside of the Basillicom, all are present except Mr. Leon."

"Oh, really?" She sighed. "I guess I have to be Purple Heart again, huh?" The oracle nodded. Looking down in exhaustion, Neptune suddenly brought up a pair of fists and an energetic smile. "Okay! Let's do this! Phase one of taking down Cultrizer begins!" She took a leap into the air, and a brilliant light enshrouded her being. Power swelled all around them before a pleasant whoosh sounded through the air, and the light vanished. Standing before the group of teens was the elegant purple haired goddess, CPU Purple Heart.

She raised her head and gave her friends a smile. "Alright, gang. It's time we take the boot to them."

"Yeah, alright!" Various exclaims of praise came forth.

"Hold it!" another male voice shouted.

Turning, the group of teens saw the red-dressed soldier from Lowee, Garland, standing behind them with crossed arms and a furrowed expression.

"Exactly what do you plan to do?" He lifted an eyebrow. "Could you imagine the impact this would have on your hierarchy, what people would think if you made a public arrest of a high councilmen?"

The teens all blinked at him.

"Terror would consume them, doubt would overcome each and every person one by one. Just imagine, "One of the high leaders of Planeptune, part of Lady Purple Heart's trusted council, Mr. Leon, was conglomerating with the national terrorist organization of Cultrizer.""

Fuuin's gaze slowly turned down.

"They would lose their faith in you, Lady Purple Heart, the results to your shares would be catastrophic. Being a resident of Lowee and a firm believe in Lady Blanc, I shouldn't give a shit about what happens to your shares, but I would rather them be taken fair and square by another CPU than to have the faith of the people lost to the overwhelming fear Cultrizer has on this nation!" He leaned forward. "Just think about it, not only a member of your high council is working with Cultrizer, but even the Planeptune Corps has become a nesting ground for them. You're dealing with an enemy much larger than you could imagine, you can't just strike at these guys like any other bad guy."

He lowered his fist.

"Every action you take regarding Mr. Leon is going to hold a bad impact for you, all except one."

"Except… one?" Purple Heart slowly repeated.

Nepgear held a hand to her chest. "Do you have an idea, Garland?"

The soldier closed his eyes. "I… have a plan. But first, we do need to talk to the council. They must be made aware of what is happening concerning their colleague, and we must also try to apprehend this man without making a scene. I propose a snatch and grab operation."

"Really? He is sure to be guarded."

"Of course. As the CPU's, you and your sister can go to his office, publicly seeking him out for advice regarding a national budget matter that you must settle. He is sure to be aware we have caught on to him since he is not at the high council meeting. While he is distracted with trying to deal with you, a team of us will sneak in and get to his office, ready to take him hostage and get him escorted here to the Basillicom quietly."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Fuuin turned away. "Cultrizer is very strong, they won't just leave any entrance unguarded or unmonitored, and if Mr. Leon is their only official link to this nation's political assets, they will do everything in their power to protect him. They will set traps, false leads, anything. Hell, he may already be so far out of our reach that we couldn't hope to touch him."

Garland furrowed his gaze. "That's just a risk we are going to have to take." He turned to Purple Heart. "Prepare yourself, Lady Purple Heart. It's time we set to work."

A smirk came over her. "Please, who do you take me for?" She faced forward confidently. "He ruined my nation, I am going to make sure I pay him back ten fold. My shares will not be damaged in the slightest as you claim."

"Huh?" Garland rose an eyebrow.

"While the execution should be more delicate than I let on previously, when the people see that even the high council is not out of my watchful eye, they will know… I am their protector." She strolled forward, leading the group. Gohan was the first to follow after her, with Nepgear stuttering and coming next, followed by IF, MarvelousAQL who took hold of Fuuin's hand, pulling him alongside her, Neputunu coming suit, leaving Garland to shake his head side to side before smirking to himself. Histoire watched as the group of teens left the living quarters of the Basillicom before finally smiling to herself. She rushed forward along with them, eager to make sure Purple Heart conducted herself properly before her national helpers.


	33. Chapter 33

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Afternoon – Planeptune Basillicom – May 3rd, XX18)

The goddess of Planeptune, Purple Heart, marched quickly down a long hallway decorated with polished redwood arches and wall fixed lights. The group of non CPU teens followed closely behind her, their destination was a large door at the other end of the hallway.

"Now listen." Purple Heart began. "You let me handle the council, understand? I do not want any of you butting into my national affairs." Various sounds and nods of approval came from the group, earning a smile from the CPU. "Good." She stopped before the door and slowly opened it up. A large room with faded blue rugged floors came to their eyes, a large U shaped table sat in the center of the room with seven men sitting in various places, one spot was evidently empty. Behind the men was a large array of windows in a curved wall, giving a full outlook to the city of Planeptune. Upon the goddess' entry, the discussion the men were having seemed to have come to a stop and each man, elder and young, gave her their attention, some interlocking fingers before their bodies on the table.

"Ah, Lady Neptune." a man in his late 50's kindly smiled at the woman. "We were told by miss Histoire you would be coming to see us."

"Quite so." a sharp looking business man in his early 30's poked at the bridge of his glasses, perking them up higher, causing the lens to shine and block his eyes. "What is it we can do for you?"

Purple Heart looked towards the group in a serious manner, her brows furrowed slightly. "I must speak to you regarding Mr. Leon."

"Yes, Mr. Leon..." another man in his 40's said. "The pudgy boy who regulates Planeptune's national budget and assets, yes? Unfortunately he is absent today."

"To be honest, Lady Neptune." the elder man began, "Mr. Leon has been absent for the past week."

"True..." another man said with a white beard and mustache said, a monocle adorned on his right eye with a top hat, rapidly pointing to him in agreement. "Yes, yes, he has been quite suspicious these past few days, hrmm..." He cleared his throat.

Garland leaned over and lifted a hand over his mouth. "Is it me or do some of these guys look quirky?"

Gohan smiled forward. "They look kinda funny."

Another gentleman cleared his throat. "Lady Neptune, do please speak. We're awaiting your opinion and questions. Why is it you wished to speak to us about Mr. Leon."

Purple Heart faced the council. "I have strong reason to believe Mr. Leon is working with Cultrizer and I want him arrested and charged."

"Oh?" the group said collectively as they shared a glance.

"Hrm, working Cultrizer? Hmm, that would be a serious offense, wouldn't it be so, hrmm?" the white haired man nodded rapidly while stroking his mustache. Various inputs of rapid agreement was shared between the council.

"Cultrizer?" the sharp business man asked. He leaned back in his chair. "Do please go on, do you have any evidence to support this claim?"

Purple Heart turned to Histoire. "If you would?"

"Of course." Histoire bowed and produced a slip of paper, at which the nearest councilman kindly took hold of it and looked at its contents.

"This is a warrant of arrest for a Mr. Fuuin Yokoshima. And signed by Mr. Leon no less. Gerry, is this signature authentic?" He passed the paper down the line to another wider man wearing a sharp gray business suit with a bushy mustache.

"Oh, yes, let me have a look." he said in a kind voice. Taking a close look at it, he nodded while humming twice. "This appears to be authentic." Gerry turned his nice gaze to the goddess. "Could you explain how this would be evidence that Mr. Leon is working along with Cultrizer."

"Histoire?" Purple Heart motioned to her.

"Around roughly eighteen hours ago a Cultrizer agent was captured and escorted to the Basillicom. Authorities nor councilmen were alerted or briefed about the capture, in short, it was a quiet detail carried out by special operatives, Lady Purple Heart's personal friends." Purple Heart nodded. "So for the Planeptune Corps to come with an arrest warrant signed by a councilmen for the arrest of the Cultrizer agent when no one but Cultrizer would be aware of such a situation is quite fishy, wouldn't you agree?"

Again, another rapid and quirky series of agreements were thrown around the table. Fuuin could only blink at the council, they seemed rather silly for the most part.

"Well, you have us there." the sharp man said. "We were in fact completely unaware of the situation. But this is all only speculation, yes?"

"How about this then." Purple Heart challenged. "The group of people that came to apprehend Fuuin Yokoshima were in fact agents of Cultrizer."

"Hrrm, well that changes thing, yes it certainly does change a lot of things, hrmm..." said the white haired man as he stroked his mustache. "For an unknown reason, hrmm, we have noticed slips in the national budget for quite a while now. When Mr. Leon was confronted about it, hrmm, he dismissed any involvement and said he'd fix the issues, hrmm..."

"We thought it suspicious as well." the smiling elder in his fifties said, turning to Purple Heart. "However, there was little to nothing we could do concerning we must each partake in our own national responsibilities."

"I am aware." Purple Heart told them. "But you must realize that Mr. Leon is working with Cultrizer and I am asking for your approval to arrest him even in public."

"You are the leader of this nation, Lady Neptune." Gerry waved his hand kindly to motion her. "But to arrest a councilman would surely put the people of this nation at an unease, am I right, chairman?" He looked towards the smiling elder who only nodded.

"While it may be dangerous, I also have seen Mr. Leon engaging in some rather suspicious activity." the sharp business man said, lowing his glasses so his dark black eyes could look to the goddess. "For a long time now, he has been strangely absent from his office here in the Basillicom and was conducting business in a large building somewhere south of the city. Some large office that regulates things such as bills or hotels and apartments if I recall correctly. But that is not where the strange lies, but rather the armed personnel I have seen entering and leaving the building on a semi-regular basis."

"Mr. Leon claimed he was only conducting national budget control in an environment more suited to him." Gerry inputted calmly.

"And you never reported this to me or Histoire?" Purple Heart asked.

"We were not aware of the seriousness it actually implied, Lady Neptune." Gerry said. "But we did give a regular report to the oracle, how could we not?"

"Histoire?"

The fairy nodded. "I have seen their details on paper, however, I too did not think it would have been of anything serious. If anything, I thought it would only related to scams and Mr. Leon maybe partaking in activities he should not have been regarding clubs and parties and booz. In my defense, I was under the impression he was conducting these practices off duty, and it would have been wrong of me to pursue him based on an account or claim of what he does in his free time."

"I see." the goddess' eyebrows arced up in understanding. "In any case, I demand Mr. Leon be charged for his actions."

"Because of one warrant?" the sharp young man asked, waving a hand.

"No, not just because of a warrant, but because a witness pointed him out." Purple Heart claimed. She turned around. "Fuuin Yokoshima, step in here."

"Uh!" Fuuin stumbled back in shock before obeying and coming through the door way. Standing next to the lavender haired goddess, he bowed his head to the council. "Um… Hello, sirs. My name is Fuuin Yokoshima."

"Ah..." the smiling elder said. "You're the one the warrant was requesting the arrest for, aren't you, child? Are you the captured Cultrizer agent?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Hrm, this is quite vitalizing, is it not, chairman, hrmm..."

"Yes, I am not familiar with his face." another gentleman said. "After all, I am in charge of the national citizen's database and I have not come across your file before. The name Fuuin Yokoshima strikes no bells in my memory."

"So, you must not be a proper citizen of Planeptune, then?" Gerry asked. "If Mont can't identify you, and he has a photographic memory, then you must not be in Planeptune's database."

"Sir," Fuuin said in respect, "I have lived in Planeptune for most of my life, save for the times Cultrizer would send me off country, but in the recent years, I've been nothing more than a seeker for treasure for the group when they realized I would be useless for anything else. Mr. Leon was my boss for the last long while I've been here."

"And what of your crimes, young one?" the chairman asked kindly.

"Yes, hrm, yes, your trespasses… what comes of they, hrmm?" The rapid nodding man stroked his mustache.

"I," Purple Heart stepped forward, "will forgive him for his crimes. He was a slave, a scared child only trying to survive."

"Is that really fair, Lady Neptune?" the sharp business man asked. "I, Sharp, claim it is not. What would happen if word of that was to catch wind? Any other captured agents would claim the same circumstances this child has and would need to have their crimes forgiven as well."

"Yes, however..." Gerry lifted a kind finger. "if you wish to absolve him, I could pull a few strings and shift his credentials over to a false account."

Mont nodded his head. "As far as I am aware, he is not a citizen of Planeptune and if he is a slave of Cultrizer, then he may be a citizen of no nation."

"Hrmm, gentlemen, we've gone off topic, hrmm…"

"Speak, Godfrey." the chairman turned to the rapid moving white haired monopoly-looking older man.

"Are we not supposed to be talking about Mr. Leon's arrest, hrmm?" He pulled out a stack of documents. "Not only has the man been conducting in illegal activity, I also have evidence of him smuggling weapons to an island in the far south believed to be territory of high Cultrizer activity."

"You're not talking about the Deep Net Archipelago, are you, Godfrey?" Sharp asked.

"Hrr, I am, hrmm." he nodded more.

"In any case..." the chairman smiled at Purple Heart. "I can believe we are all in agreement Mr. Leon has been quite a troublesome individual lately. If the slipping national budget isn't enough evidence, now we have a child who worked for Cultrizer saying he performed various actions directly under Mr. Leon's person?"

Fuuin glanced down. "Sir, he had rifles to my head. He would have killed me without a second thought if I didn't obey him."

"Hrr, yes, threatening a child, no matter what nationality, hrr is greatly offensive to me, hrrm. I propose his arrest as well, hrr!"

Other councilmen nodded.

"But if Mr. Leon is gone, who will take care of Planeptune's finances and budget?" Gerry asked. "He was a grand expert in the field and kept not only schools and citizen services running, but the economy stable as well the Planeptune Corps fully funded."

"Leave that up to Histoire." Purple Heart claimed. "For now, Mr. Leon is to be taken into my custody." She turned to the Chairman. "Please, give me your approval."

He smiled brightly at her. "Lady Neptune, you need not my approval to do as you wish in your nation; however, I am at great ease to see you still trust us with such responsibility." He took out a slip of paper and wrote for some time onto it before offering it over to the goddess. "Here you go. The charges to arrest Mr. Leon in full approval of the law."

Sharp picked up a phone. "I'll send for police units to meet you at the building Mr. Leon is usually conducting business."

"The Triordinal Offices." Fuuin said clearly. The council turned to him. "That is where I would often go to give him a report and receive my new deadlines and locations for searching."

"The Triordinal Offices, hrm? Yes, yes, that place was where I saw those armed people go into, yes, hrrm..." he nodded quickly to himself.

"Good, but I only want the most trusted branch of the police force coming to aid." Purple Heart ordered. Sharp froze.

"Any reason why, Lady Neptune?"

"I have strong reason to believe that if my own national corps has been infested by Cultrizer, then even the police force would be too."

"I understand that logic, Lady Neptune." Gerry fiddled with his hair. "Sharp, send out for District 7's police force. A close personal friend of mine leads that branch, I am positive they will aid you to the best of their ability."

"Do not worry of the damages, Lady Neptune." the Chairman encouraged. "I've already sent out Branch 1 of the Planeptune Basillicom Peace Force to quietly evacuate the citizens of that area, so I encourage you to go wild out there. Don't be afraid to show off a little." he smiled brightly at her.

Purple Heart smiled back. "Thank you, Chairman Argus." He merely bowed his head to her.

"What about your reputation?" Garland asked to the council.

"As long as it is Lady Neptune conducting the arrest, I am sure the public will understand, my boy." the Chairman said. "Do not worry for us, we can conduct ourselves just fine. As long as the people in this city are safe, then everything is fine."

"Hrr, now go before the scoundril gets away, hrr." Godfrey twirled the end of his mustache. "I wouldn't want the fair lady to have a mark against her flawless record, hrrm… Am I right, gentlemen?"

"Yes, sir." "Quite so, sir." "I do agree, sir." "Yes, quite."

Godfrey nodded rapidly to the goddess shortly after.

"Then we'll take our leave." Purple Heart turned around and showed herself out, with Histoire and Fuuin following shortly after. An attendant shortly closed the door on their departure, wishing Purple Heart luck on her mission.

"Wow, they're a quirky bunch, aren't they?" Garland asked.

"I like them." Gohan said. "They seem like fun guys."

Neputunu shook her head slightly. "Even if she is Purple Heart, leave it Neptune to make a silly council, huh?"

Purple Heart smiled. "They may be silly, but they get their jobs done and they are very willing to help me out. In the past, Mr. Leon was a rather valuable asset, but he always had a cold nature about him. That nature was what lead to me put him in charge of the budget since I believed that would allow him to conduct his business in the most fair manner, however, I had no idea he would be involved with Cultrizer."

"Well, we know where to go. So let's hop to it." Garland crossed his arms. "The longer we stay around here, the more time he has to get away, if he's not already miles away from here or dead."

"Dead?" Fuuin asked.

"If Cultrizer catches on that we may be able to track them down by finding Mr. Leon, then they'll have already killed him to make sure he can't lead us in the right direction. In other words, they are tying up loose ends."

"Sounds smart." Neputunu nodded slowly to the soldier. "I'd do the same thing too if I didn't want to leave a trail."

"Then we go to the Triordinal Offices." Purple Heart ordered. "Let's waste no time!" She set off ahead of the group, with Gohan following after her in a jog. The rest of the group followed suit.

;-;-;

(Afternoon – Planeptune Capital – May 3rd, XX18)

The large group of teens stood looking to a large squarish building composed of large white marble and reflective glass all around. With its rather grand entrance of stairs and columns, it looked rather ominous. More ominous than it should have been. With many of the common citizens absent from the area, only those that had any urgent reasons to go through area or secretly agents of Cultrizer present, it was only natural it would now be akin to a fortress.

"Alright..." Garland said quietly. "The CPU's should go through the front so most of the guard's attention would be attracted to them, and others of us should go with them to help them out. Fuuin, I suggest you stay with the CPU's, your presence on the cameras will certainly alert Mr. Leon as to why they are here. IF, Neputunu, you two are going to come with me. We're going to sneak our way in somewhere obscure and get to Mr. Leon's office."

The two girls nodded to him in approval.

"I like that plan." Purple Heart smirked. "I'm more the type to just rush in and start bashing away anyhow. You in Nepgear?" The now transformed CPU candidate gave a heart full nod, hoisting her rapier up in response.

Gohan crouched behind Nepgear's bottom. "I say we go in full force. There are sure to be armed guards, I'll take them out quickly with my teleportation ability. While I'm sure you two girls wouldn't have a problem with them, but the rest of us can still be shot and killed by their weapons."

"Don't worry about that." Purple Heart bragged, "as long as you stay next to me, you will be safe."

Gohan chuckled. "Well, that's just my bad then." he furrowed his brows with a cheeky smile at her. "I'm not a coward."

"I figured not."

Fuuin turned towards Garland. "Mr. Leon's office will be on the ninth floor near the west wing of the building. He'll be in a large oval office whose doors are complete black in color. It is kind of hard to miss."

"Guess he's as big as his ego."

"Well, his heart is certainly small, that's what matters." Fuuin looked away.

"Alright then." Garland stood up and faced the group. "You guys stay safe, don't go dying."

Marvy pumped a fist. "Don't worry about us. Just because we're not in the military doesn't mean we're helpless." Garland only gave them a nod before running off, IF and Neputunu rushing after him. The group disappeared shortly after and Purple Heart took in a deep breath before bolting forward with a large smirk. Nepgear rushed, following after her with the kunoichi hot on her tail. Fuuin too took off to a sprint, arming himself with his Ritan, and Gohan ran off to the side.

Purple Heart closed in on the front doors fast and sliced through them, shattering the greeters to millions of pieces. Lunging inside, she came to a hard stop on the ground with explosive force and looked around. Not a soul was present.

"Hmm, that's odd."

Nepgear flew in shortly behind her, too looking around for any opponents with Marvelous and Fuuin bringing up the rear.

"Fuuin, where is everybody."

"They may have vacated, or they're upstairs somewhere. This place is large."

Nepgear turned to him, her bright blue eyes shining vigorously. "You said they were on the ninth floor, right?"

Fuuin was a bit taken aback. _She looks pretty intimidating in that form._ "Uh, yeah. Ninth floor. We should probably avoid the elevators, they could be rigged."

"I would imagine so." Purple Heart took another look around before turning her gaze to a higher floor. "Let's go up there and have a look. There must be a stairwell we can use."

The CPU proceeded in hovering forward with Nepgear following her. Fuuin lowered his head and followed suit with MarvelousAQL close by. A working escalator presented itself which the two CPU's ignored. Approaching the climax of the rise, they took a look around, seeing still no active personnel around. Only rose of risen plant life and chairs all around, neatly organized in a presentable fashion.

"This is just too weird." Nepgear said. "Isn't this Mr. Leon's base of operations?"

Fuuin and MarvelousAQL walked up behind them looking around.

"Fuuin, what's going on?" The two CPU's turned to him.

"I don't know, this place is usually bustling with activity."

MarvelousAQL's eyes snapped to the side. "I heard something!" Instantly, the group gazed to her before Fuuin's eyes widened.

"Get down!" He jumped upon MarvelousAQL, tackling her against the ground between the two CPU's when a sudden barrage of bullets came upon the group!

Nepgear screamed and flew backwards against Purple Heart, barely putting a shield to block incoming fire. She winced heavily, looking to her upper right leg to see it bleeding a crimson red. Purple Heart extended a hand forth, completely protecting her area of person and around her from her side of surprise fire. She turned to Nepgear. "Are you going to be okay, Nepgear?"

"It's..." she winced heavily. "Just a flesh wound. I've had worse against ASIC."

MarvelousAQL growled. "Look at this, in less than a second and there is men everywhere!"

Through the hex shield, they could see numerous masked personnel firing upon them, moving which ways to cover and slowly advancing.

Purple Heart furrowed her gaze. "That's not going to stop me!" She screamed, readying her blade and rushing forward. "You people are a thousand years too early to fight me!" She rapidly approached a group of armed men. Each of the terrorists hastily retreated from her position while others rounded her flank. A man armed himself with an electric rod and rushed the goddess from behind, screaming through his skull covered mask. Purple Heart easily sliced apart his weapon and gave him a hard kick to the chest, sending him flying.

Again, her shield was called up to block more incoming fire. It began to flicker.

"Oh no, I'm running low on energy." She closed her eyes and focused more onto projecting the shield.

Fuuin's glare widened. "Neptune!" He aimed his Ritan to the group and fired it forward. The spinning large laser saw flew fast and Fuuin clenched his fist, causing it to fire out numerous glowing projectiles in every direction. The men surrounding the goddess save for two were downed, and Purple Heart rushed at them. With expert precision, she knocked both men out with the blunt side of her blade and she stood fashionably, whipping her sword around and smirking.

Nepgear aimed to her own set of men through the shield and began to fire lasers upon them.

"Hey, what the fuck!" one of them yelled before getting blasted.

"Shit!" another one cried, "she can shoot through her shield!"

"Just fucking kill the bitches!" another one ordered.

Purple Heart watched as Fuuin's weapon returned to his arm and MarvelousAQL produce a flashbang from her bag. She tossed it out of the shield. "Close your eyes guys!" she cried out.

"What?" Fuuin turned to her and then a large light and flash came. Fuuin's eyes stung like mad, at which he reached forth and held his head screaming.

Many of the men all staggered about, trying to regain their sense of sight. The two CPU's seemed to be completely unaffected by the grenade and rushed into the fray, quickly knocking out any opposer they came across easily. One after another man fell upon the ground, but some recovered quicker than others. They dodged the CPU's strikes like experts and readied their own electrical steel rods, striking at the goddesses. Nepgear barely avoided a strike before lunging forth and knocking the man down. Purple Heart sliced and disarmed many of her opponents and followed through with knocking them unconscious to join their many brethren.

Another barrage of gunfire fell upon the CPU fast, and taking a bullet into her right arm, she hastily brought up her shield. "Damn, I've been hit!"

Another soldier rushed through her protection, making the CPU gasp loudly in shock. He slammed an electrical rod into the side of her face, making the CPU fall instantly to the ground in great pain. Whipping out his own handgun, he pointed it to her chest.

MarvelousAQL rushed towards the pair and leaped into the air, and with a kick, she quickly fell the attacker and landed beside Purple Heart. Nepgear flew in front of the two quickly and brought up her hexagon barrier, shielding them from further gunfire.

"Big sister! Are you hurt? Can you fight?"

Purple Heart sat up, rubbing her head. "I'm fine..." She shook it side to side to ward off the pain. "Where's Fuuin?"

Nepgear gasped.

Luckily, the boy had already taken cover behind a thick raising of marble tiling which hosted flora; however, his position was showered with more gunfire from the group attacking the girls.

 _Damn._ Fuuin gazed forward in fear. _I should have known Cultrizer was more than able to take on a couple of CPU's. Whether they want to believe it or not, they can still be hurt. Sure they may have amazing strength, skill, and abilities, but they can't take on an army single handedly._

The large formation of masked men began to advance upon the girl's position, one after another running off to the side as others continued to lay down covering fire.

Nepgear swallowed nervously as more and more men began to close in on them. "What are we supposed to do!?"

"I don't know!"

The masked men reloaded one after another and then one suddenly hit the ground. "What the fuck!" A soldier turned around to find a fist flying hard into his face. Turning, the rest of the group looked to see a young blond before them, kicking and hurling one man after another into the ground hard. They fired upon him, but the youth instantly disappeared. One after another, each man found himself hitting the ground harshly as Gohan fell them quickly.

Gunfire came upon the child, and he jumped backwards, coming to a flip and taking cover quickly.

Taking the chance, Nepgear took aim at then now distracted advancers and fired upon them with her own weapon, felling them one after another. "Nice job, Gohan!" she cried out.

Hearing no more gunfire, the boy stood up and gave a hearty grin and a thumbs up. "Over here!" he called. "I found the stairs!"

Fuuin looked up from his cover to see things had finally calmed down before coming to catch up with the rest. Purple Heart flew towards the blond. "Where did you go? You just disappeared."

"I teleported inside the building. I didn't know if whether or not there would be a trap set or something. Surely enough there was." He cast his eyes down a long suspended walkway. "There were dozens of men over there, some had explosives primed. You guys would have been blown up when you stepped in if I hadn't have taken care of them."

"Wow." Fuuin approached the group. "Nice work." The blond only nodded.

"Come on." Nepgear said, taking charge. "We can't afford to waste time." She flew towards the area Gohan motioned with the stairways, the others following suit.


	34. Chapter 34

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Afternoon – Triordinal Offices – May 3rd, XX18)

"Damn..." Gohan mumbled upon seeing the sheer length the stairs climbed up. Up above them, they could see various figures standing, obviously more Cultrizer guards. Gohan furrowed his gaze and vanished quickly.

"Alright, we need to move." Purple Heart said.

"Wait." Fuuin reached to her. "What about your wound?"

Purple Heart glanced to her bleeding arm and took a soft hold of it. "I'll heal since it is only a minor injury, I wouldn't be a goddess if a mere gunshot could hold me at bay, now would I?" She turned to the boy. "I know you're concerned, but don't underestimate me."

"No, I wouldn't dare." Fuuin defended, lifting arms. "I just… don't want to see you get hurt."

"The feeling is mutual, but we have a job to do."

Sighing, he gave up. "I understand."

"Good. Nepgear, Marvy, let's go." The two girls nodded to her and raced up the stairs. Fuuin looked up to see the shadows moving sporadically, he could only assume Gohan had engaged in close combat with them. Knowing him, they didn't stand a chance. He too began his climb up the steel stairwell, following after the much faster girls. Unlike them, he wasn't exactly in the greatest rush to get to Mr. Leon. He was aware of the traps Cultrizer could have made, such as sabotaging an elevator or the stairwe- "Wait!" he suddenly blurted out.

As if on cue, the metal flooring under Purple Heart's feet suddenly gave away and she plummeted down. Fuuin stood under her and caught the girl, taking the hard steel debris to his body and earning a good couple of cuts. He winced, but stood holding Purple Heart in his arms. She blinked and looked at him.

"Thank you."

He only nodded and let her down onto her feet.

"Are you okay, sis?" Nepgear called down.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Fuuin, you're bleeding." Marvelous cried. "What happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He looked to Purple Heart. "You gotta slow down, they could have bombs rigged into the wall or anything." The goddess only sighed.

"I'm ashamed..." Carrying on, she resumed her climb up the stairs. Nepgear extended her rapier and tested the stairs across the gap, but it too fell upon tension. Fuuin was startled by the loud crash of metal behind him.

"Damn it!"

" _Hey!"_ another voice called from far above. Looking up, they could see Gohan calling down to them. _"What are you guys doing down there!? There's a whole platoon of men coming this way, we don't have much time. This place can turn into a death trap if you don't hurry up!"_

"Gotcha!" Marvelous replied. "Alright, we need a plan."

"We fly then." Purple Heart said. "Nepgear, grab Marvy, I'll take Fuuin."

"Alright, Neptune." The CPU candidate wrapped her arms around the busty kunoichi and took to flying through the center clearing of the well while Purple Heart wrapped her arms around the boy's chest.

"Do they hurt?" she asked as her skin tight suited arms wrapped around him, rubbing against his cuts slightly.

"They sting, but I've dealt with much worse." Dark memories came to the boy's mind as he looked forward. "Let's just go, I don't want to end up swiss cheese down here." Purple Heart only nodded and followed after her sister. Quickly, the flying duo reached the blond and Gohan pointed upwards.

"I'll buy you guys some time, this thing only goes to the seventh floor, this one is the fifth. I'll look for you guys later, but you stay safe, alright."

"Gotcha." Nepgear nodded. "Don't you guy dying on us. We need you."

"Don't worry about me." Gohan waved them off before quickly vanishing into a blue spark.

"We better move." Purple Heart turned to Nepgear and flew upwards to the final flooring, softly landing upon the grated platform and looking through a window. Nepgear landed behind her, releasing hold of MarvelousAQL.

"I don't like Gohan going off on his own."

"He's buying us time, Marvy." Nepgear said. "If he doesn't, those men will be in here to kill us any second now."

Purple Heart furrowed her gaze into the window. She saw plain white hallways akin to a kind of laboratory or research station, decorated with various doors and white tiled flooring. It was eerie, but there were no soldiers around. She reached for the knob and twisted it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Tsk, locked."

She rose her sword and stabbed it loudly into the door, plunging through it and pulling it to the side, yanking off the door like a lid on a soda can. Fuuin watched as the door hit the ground loudly inside the hallway. A scream sounded before them and rounding a corner, a single soldier rushed at them with a button in his hand, wired to an unknown device under his uniform.

"Bomber!" Fuuin yelled out.

Marvelous rushed forward with her blade and sliced quickly. The man's hand fell to the ground and he screamed out, getting to his knees as blood spurted onto the walls. He wailed until a hard kick came across his head, knocking him out instantaneously.

Marvelous panted. "Suicide bombers too?"

Fuuin nodded. "Cultrizer is crazy."

Purple Heart cautiously stepped forward, looking carefully to the walls. Echoes of numerous pairs of boots came to her ears and she readied her shield. Actively rounding a corner was a small squadron of men. They immediately opened fire upon the group. Marvelous whipped out six shuriken and expertly pitched them at the men with deadly precision, felling five of them and a sixth dodging. Nepgear extended her rapier through the shield and opened singular rounded fire upon the remaining men, who of which scattered and took cover behind the two corners of the intersection, one falling to the ground with smoke piling off of his chest.

Purple Heart narrowed her eyes. "Damn it. We can't keep getting set back like this!"

Fuuin quickly rushed forward through the shield with Marvelous easily speeding past him. The pair quickly advanced upon the group of soldiers and with quick strikes, knocked them unconsious.

"Boom!" Marvelous yelled in triumph. "I got three, what'd you get, Fuuin?"

"Um… two?" he looked to her, then back. "Yeah, two. Wait, why does it matte-"

"Alright you two." Purple Heart walked before them. "Now, which way to the elevator? We'll need a working one that goes to the ninth floor, this is only the seventh."

"The only working ones should be the ones we could have used. This place is supposed to be a large office building, not a fortress." Fuuin said.

"Put any number of armed guards around you have a fortress, Fuuin." Nepgear said. "In any case, we need to get up there."

"Why don't you just blow a hole through the roof?" Marvelous asked.

"Good idea." Purple Heart smiled and readied her blade.

"Now wait a minute. I wouldn't do that." Fuuin said. "This place is already dangerous enough as it is, you want to just announce our presence to the even more guarded complexes of this place? Further more, you might actually hurt Garland and his group."

"You're right." Purple Heart glanced forward with a stern gaze. "I forgot we're mainly here to take their attention."

"That being said, we still need to get to Mr. Leon's office." Nepgear clarified. "We have no idea what could happen to the others."

Fuuin looked down a hallway. "I guess you're right about that." Seeing all of these other rooms, he wondered just what was really going on here. Seeing inside one of the windows, he could see various lab equipment and monitors, all of which had blue screens signalling their data had been purged. "Cultrizer had research going on here, and they didn't want it found out."

"Seems most of their staff had already vacated." Purple Heart growled and slammed a fist against the side of the white walling. "Damn, to think they were doing so much right under my nose. I can't believe how incompetent I am!"

"Hey." MarvelousAQL turned to her. "You could not have known, it isn't your fault."

Nepgear and Fuuin nodded. "She's right, sis. You can't blame yourself for this." Purple Heart let her hand fall as she stared to the ground.

"Going by the building's structure, the elevators would be somewhere down this way." he pointed down the right wing. "But they are probably sabotaged, so I wouldn't trust them. I propose we yank the doors open and fly up to the ninth floor."

"Sounds good to me." The group of four began their sprint down the hall, rapidly passing by numerous rooms until a large clearing came. Before them was a sort of small lobby and two sets of shiny metal doors.

"The elevators." MarvelousAQL said to no one in particular. Nepgear propped her sword upwards to the ceiling.

"Neptune, let's get these doors open."

"Roger." Taking her blade, she jabbed it between the two doors and pulled it to the side, forcing the doors to part. With enough force, the gears holding them together snapped and the doors flew open with a shake. The two CPU's took hold of their respective partner and flew into the chasm. Looking down, there was nothing but cables and darkness far below them and looking up, they could see the pulley which moved the elevator up and down was sparking soundly.

"Fuuin was right." Purple Heart said, Nepgear nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, a phone rang, startling the group. They turned to Nepgear's hip which hosted said phone against her outer thigh. The ninja wrapped a tight hold around the slender CPU Candidate's body and Nepgear picked up the phone. Coming onto the screen was a smiling elder man with white hair. "Chairman Argus!"

"Hello there, Lady Nepgear." he bowed politely to her, with other fast paced voices of greetings coming from other councilmen in the background. "I just wanted to let you know I decided to put out a public warning about Mr. Leon and if anyone was to see him to call our Basillicom and let us know. The people of Planeptune are on your side, Lady Nepgear and Lady Neptune. Do let us know of your results."

" _Hrr, yes, hrr. Do tell us, hrrm." "Quiet so..." "We look forward to positive results, Lady Neptune..."_

Purple Heart and Nepgear nodded to the call. "Of course, and thank you, Chairman."

" _It's my pleasure, Ladies."_ He tilted his head to them and hung up the call. Nepgear proceeded to holster her phone again and flew upwards. The two CPU's floated before the steel doors of the ninth floor. Gunfire could be heard behind the doors, but it shortly came to a stop.

"Garland." Nepgear assumed.

"Fuuin, grab my body." Purple Heart ordered.

"Um..." with wide eyes, he traced her figure. "Where?"

"I don't care where, just anything you can hold onto."

Fuuin gulped and slowly wrapped his arms around her hips, hanging just below her stomach. Purple Heart looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Don't do anything funny down there now, okay?"

"I promise."

Neptune came to the door and held up her blade and stabbed it through the crack of the steel parting. With a hard pull, the doors became separated and with more force, parted away. Fast aim came upon them from the other side.

"Oh." a soldier dressed in dark red, black, and white lowered his gun along with a lavender-haired girl in a black parka and a heavily clothed brunette. "It's you guys." Garland extended a hand to Purple Heart, who took it and flew in, Fuuin getting on his feet and releasing his hold around Purple Heart's waist.

"Damn." he said.

MarvelousAQL let out a loud laugh as Nepgear set her down. "What, did you enjoy that, Fuuin?" She lifted a hand to her mouth and giggled.

He blushed and looked away.

"Where's Gohan?" Garland looked around. "Wasn't he with you?"

Purple Heart brushed her legs with her hands and looked to him. "He went on his own to buy us some time. We sort of became fish in a barrel if you catch my drift."

"I hope he's okay."

More footsteps suddenly became known to them, at which Garland scoffed, readying his rifle.

"Damn, these guys just don't stop."

Neputunu readied her own pistols and took cover behind a wall. Purple Heart rose her shield up alongside Nepgear, with MarvelousAQL taking hold of some kunai blades. Another squadron of soldiers came upon them and began to fire at them in a large success.

Neputunu barely got off a shot before being forced to hide and Garland opened his own fire at them. Most of the men took cover where they could, seeing their bullets having no effect on the two goddesses in their midst. Still, gunfire rained down upon the group from the tight corridor.

Fuuin armed his Ritan and fired it through the shield. The saw blade spun loudly towards the group, but they merely cleared way for it and it flew past them and further down the hall. "Crap." A light blue laser shot forth to the projectile to connect it and shortly after did, pulling it back.

Purple Heart's eyes sharpened as the Ritan came back, and she released her shield briefly. Gunfire came upon them and she brought it back up just in time. Fuuin panted. "Seems this thing is really only good for close quarter combat and monsters."

Purple Heart nodded. "I must admit we are woefully unprepared to take on these guys."

Garland and Neputunu broke their cover barely and fired upon the soldiers, clipping three of the skull masked bastards before they slammed themselves back into cover.

"I'm sweating like mad over here!" Neputunu yelled out. "How are we supposed to beat them?"

Nepgear aimed her rapier through the barrier and fired at them, hitting two at once.

"Yes!" She cheered.

The masked men growled, and one retreated behind the wall, the other four continuing to fire upon the group.

"Why'd he leave?" Purple Heart turned to Nepgear.

"Guess he got scared." Marvelous assumed.

In short seconds, the man returned holding a large rocket launcher. The group's eyes widened in fear.

"RPG!" Garland screamed out. "You girls need to move."

The masked man's features narrowed fiercely as he pulled the trigger back before a pair of sandals collided against the back of his skull. He fell to the ground face first and the rest of the group turned and aimed at a blond boy standing behind them.

Garland, Marvelous, and Neputunu rushed out. Garland gunned down the two men on the left as Neputunu shot one on the right and two kunai stabbed into the last man. Gohan blinked and smiled at the three now approaching him.

"Guess I showed up just in time."

"Yeah, you sure did." Garland stopped before him as the rest of the group came up behind them.

"How did you know where to go?" Neputunu asked. Gohan only winked at her.

"If I can see it, I can get there as long as it isn't like a half kilometer away or something."

Purple Heart came to a stop. "Doesn't that tire you out?"

"Well, I mean, it takes stamina to teleport, but I have a lot of stamina." he grinned widely at her. "I can keep going, don't worry about me."

"Amazing." the purple goddess exclaimed lowly before they directed their gazes down the hallway. They trailed down it smoothly. "Fuuin, you've been here before, which way?"

"This way." The boy turned down a large corridor. A pair of black doors decorated by a sleek gray overhang was far before them at the other end of the hall. "That's Mr. Leon's office."

"Good, let's end this." Purple Heart rushed forward with Gohan hot on her heels.

"Hey!" Garland reached out. "Just don't rush forward like idiots! There could be traps-"

Suddenly, the wall left wall exploded shortly before Purple Heart and a startled Gohan. The pair backed up as a loud mechanical whirring sounded through the smoky explosion.

Heavy footsteps shook the floor and a large white and gray schemed mechanical robot suit slowly emerged, armed with large claws and a mounted minigun.

"A mechanical suit!?" Purple Heart exclaimed.

"And a big one too." Garland furrowed his gaze. Taking quick aim, he fired at the glassed cockpit, but only small cracks were made. "What the!?"

Whirrs could be heard from the mecha as it lifted an arm to the side and quickly swiped at the shocked Purple Heart, who yelped at the attack and slammed against the wall.

"Purple Heart!" Gohan yelled, jumping to her side. He turned to face the advancing robot and it slammed a hand down upon them. Gohan grabbed Purple Heart quickly and screamed out as its weight came upon his body.

Fuuin growled and rushed forward, jumping into the air flinging his Ritan forth like a large yoyo. Sparks flew as the laser saw cut against the thick armor the robot, but no damage was done. Fuuin's eyes widened. "Oh sh-"

The other arm of the robot quickly slapped him away like a fly.

Neputunu and IF rushed to it, Neputunu firing her pistol off at the robot's cockpit, still doing little damage. Taking out a laser sword, IF bared her qatars and the two girls jumped and slashed at its body. Sparks shown themselves at every strike, but only scratch marks and burns were made on its armor and it slashed at the pair. Quickly, they jumped back and avoided the attack.

With a burst of steam, the robot extended its arm to Garland and opened its claw. The two pronged hand shot towards the soldier.

"Fuck!" He jumped and rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the fast appendage. A laser cable was attached to the projected claw, which hastily retracted to the suit.

"That's the same technology my Ritan uses!" Fuuin claimed.

"Cultrizer probably made that weapon. Who issued it to you." Nepgear yelled.

He shrugged. "I don't remember, this was just the weapon they trained me to use in case a situation would come up where I would have to defend myself. They wasn't just going to let me go out into the wild without proper training. I may have been an expendable asset to them, but that's only when they decide to kill me off, not something else."

"That's fair, if that makes any sense." the white dressed goddess replied. With a cry, she flew forth and rose her blade, slamming it down hard against the body of the mechanoid opponent.

It stumbled back some before slapping at her with its hands. Nepgear barely dodged the attack and Purple Heart came flying in, her sword at the ready.

She slashed sharply into the body, aiming for its arm joint and effectively cutting it off.

Fuuin and MarvelousAQL rushed for its legs, the boy slinging his saw into the back of its ballpoint knee and the kunoichi jabbing a couple of kunai into its other knee. The machine began to stagger and it stood still, arming its minigun and aiming at the group. A collective scream came as they ran off, hearing the intense firing of the weapon sounding loudly.

Gohan jumped onto the mecha armor's back and climbed up until he was on top of it. Sliding down onto the green tinted glass of the suit, he smirked into it. "Hi you!" He teleported into the suit and began to beat his fist into the man's head, drawing blood through the suit until he fainted. The large armor shortly fell limp and began to slump down.

Steam hissed from around the glass and it opened up. Gohan hopped out, rubbing his shoulders and ran away as the machine began to topple forward before falling flat against the ground with a very heavy thud, shaking the floor briefly.

"Well..." Fuuin said, breaking the silence. "I guess that takes care of him."

"Oh man!" Gohan complained, rubbing his shoulders. "That was too cramped, I'm all sore now!"

Purple Heart smiled and approached the blond, resting a kind hand on his shoulder. "You did good, Gohan."

The boy smiled at her. "Thanks, miss Neptune."

"You may be suited to be my bodyguard after all."

"Heh heh." The boy rubbed his hair with an open grin.

"I don't mean to rain on your bonding..." Garland walked forward toward the set of black doors. "But we have a criminal to capture."

"Right." Purple Heart nodded and walked forward, the rest of the group following after her. They approached the doors and with a sound kick, they flung open.

Before Fuuin was the familiar office of his cruel and non-patient meaty boss, Mr. Leon. His oval desk was present, the computer he used, many of his knick-knacks and a shelf full of prestigous ornaments as well as plaques of accomplishments and accolades, but no Mr. Leon.

"He's… gone?" Purple Heart was shocked. "How is he gone!? If he's not here, then why are all of these men here!?"

Garland growled. "We were set up. Mr. Leon was never here to begin with, this was just a huge farce." He gripped a tight shaking fist. "He got away..."

"But..." Nepgear asked. "If he's not here, then… where could he be?"

Once again, the phone upon the girl's thigh rang loudly. The group turned their attention to it and she took it, pressing the green answer button. Chairman Argus' face greeted them.

" _How do you do, Lady Nepgear, I am terribly sorry to bother you again, but a little birdy just pitched to us some interesting news."_

"Chairman." Purple Heart stepped forward. "We got to Mr. Leon's office, but he's not here."

" _I know…"_

"How… do you know?" Nepgear asked in concern.

" _Because I just got word that Mr. Leon boarded a plane at the international airport."_ the councilman smiled kindly at them. _"A kind young man called and told the Basillicom that he was on his way to a Cultrizer institution somewhere in the north ends of Lastation."_

"Lastation?" Purple Heart asked. The group of teens exchanged a look among themselves before turning back to the elder gentleman. "What could he be going to Lastation for?"

" _Isn't that your job to handle, Lady Neptune?"_ He smiled kindly at her. _"So, will you pursue him?"_

She sighed. "I've got no choice, now do I?" She smiled into the phone. "Mr. Leon will not escape. By the way, who gave you this tip?"

" _An anonymous source, but I wouldn't doubt his word. After all, I put up a cash prize for anyone who would have credible help in finding the man… I hope he isn't too far out of our reach now..."_

…

Far above the clouds, a large cargo helicopter with two large spinning blades flew across the sky. Sitting inside, dark shadows were cast all around the hold and a large man in a black business suit sat. He had meaty hands covered in gold and silver rings and sitting on his lap was a laptop with a camera attached to it. Standing nearby in the shadows with arms crossed was a slender girl with medium length pale gray blonde hair with two small curls at the sides. She had dark blue eyes and was dressed in a black revealing gold rimmed vest and a red ribbon around her vest collar, the middle of her breasts exposed to the chilly air as well as her stomach and upper hips. Her bottom was covered by a black pair of thigh-high shorts. Blood red stockings covered most of her legs and similar cloth clothed the majority to her arms except her shoulders and biceps. She had a fierce gaze, despite her cute appearance.

Standing next to her was a pale-skinned boy with brown hair with blond ends and dark green eyes. The boy was dressed in a dark navy blue open military jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, torn blue loose jeans and a green scarf around his neck, hiding his chin, the end trailing off over his left side.

" _I am still pleased to hear that you made it out safe and sound, Mr. Leon..."_ a light and gruff voice said over the console. _"It is still discouraging to know that all of that wonderful research had to be wiped out on a moment's notice."_

"Yeah..." Mr. Leon chuckled darkly. "It doesn't matter though, I had the important stuff backed up onto this hard-drive, so you'll still have your information, doctor."

" _Well that is very good to hear."_ on the other side of the screen, an elder man with a white pointy beard, bald head with thick white hair around the sides, and a triangular head smiled through the camera, his smaller eyes widening in expectation. _"I can't wait to get a good look at the data..."_

"You'll get your data, Dr. Farr… I promise. Just make sure you get the job done."

" _Don't you worry, Mr. Ringo will be pleased with your work. And when I am done, Cultrizer will finally rise to godhood, and the missy there can finally have a worthy opponent..."_

Mr. Leon smiled darkly as he looked to the girl in the revealing black cast her gray eyes over to him. The male merely stuck a hand into his pocket and leaned against the wall, looking off to the shadows.

"Good doctor, I can only hope we succeed." Mr. Leon turned back to the console. "My worthless seeker finally found a Share Crystal Shard, soon enough it will be apprehended by my men. You just have to be patient."

The doctor made extraneous movements as he set to work, smiling eerily into another distant computer. _"Fascinating, just fascinating! With that one, that will make five Share Crystal Shards! All I will need now is a CPU and I'll be able to complete the Share Crystal and we can finally begin!"_

Mr. Leon only closed his eyes in approval, sitting back and closing the laptop. The flying transport continued to head forth into Lastation's territory, disappearing into the fog.


	35. Chapter 35 - Arc III - Dr Farr

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Early Evening – Planeptune Basillicom – May 3rd, XX18)

"I still can't believe it..."

A sigh of heavy regret left a young boy's mouth. Fuuin looked off to the side, slumping forward as he sat on the large sofa in the living space of the Basillicom's CPU residence, many of the others in their small group sitting or standing where they could. Neptune was the only one who seemed rather chipper among their ranks, eating a small cup of pudding as she kicked her feet back and forth like a small child.

"Well..." Garland raised a hand to his brown hair and tugged at one of the split ends sticking out from the sides, "when you consider everything, it had to be expected. Such an important man would not just be left in Planeptune, especially after everything that happened."

Fuuin only looked down. The lavender-haired candidate rose a hand to her lips in concern, trading glances towards all of the teens, an aura of failure over most. Aside from her cheerful big sister, the country boy, Gohan, did not appear too concerned with the results of their life threatening ordeal.

Fuuin cast a heavy gaze to the arms of the sofa. "It seems we won't be able to take Cultrizer down after all… Why is it that when victory seems so close, it really is just so much further away?"

"It's not all bad." Gohan expressed. However, unlike many of the times he would speak up, no one really seemed to be interested in his thoughts. "At least we are all still alive. We're up in the Basillicom too, they can't touch us up here."

"That may be..." Nepgear started, "but they know we'll be after them. At any time of the day, we could be in sudden danger. We won't even know if they'll have someone waiting to do one of us in right outside of our doors."

Gohan perked eyebrows up. "Well, you and Neptune shouldn't worry so much about it, right? You're goddesses. You can take on more fatal injuries than we simple humans can. If I was stabbed through the heart, I'd die, but if you were stabbed through the heart, a simple good-night's sleep would be well enough to fix you up as long as you have the shares, right?"

Looking away, she could only confirm his thoughts with a nod.

"The day is still fresh." Gohan pumped a fist. "Let's just get our thoughts together and see where they could have headed off to next."

Histoire floated nearby. "The council said something about an anonymous source giving them the whereabouts of Mr. Leon. He went to Lastation, that much is certain, where, I am not sure. I am certain however, that this anonymous source was no mere citizen. They may give us more information in the future that we can use."

"You think so, Histoire?" Nepgear asked. The oracle nodded her cute little head dutifully.

"Positive."

Suddenly, a loud buzzer sounded, catching the attention from all of the children and the oracle. IF rose an eyebrow. "A visitor?"

"Not only a visitor, it seems someone is requesting for either myself or Lady Purple Heart." Histoire noted, looking towards the roof with her eyes.

Neptune swallowed a large bite of pudding and rose a hand into the air, waving it. "Purple Heart's not available!"

A sigh. "I understand, I'll go see what the matter is."

"Allow me to go with you." the soldier from Lowee took to his feet, snapping close his holster.

"Very well then." At once, the two were on their ways, exiting to the pair of dark purple doors which led to the private elevator. Then a moan came. Heads turned to see MarvelousAQL stretching and leaning backwards.

"I don't know about you guys, but I got really sweaty in that whole mess. I'm going to go take a shower and head to bed, I'm tired."

Fuuin smiled softly at her. "Have a nice soak, Marvy."

"Thanks."

Gohan watched her with a casual expression as she took her leave into the hallway, leaving their sight. He then turned to everyone else. "So what now?"

IF shrugged her shoulders before plummeting down upon the couch. "I reckon we wait. Usually assignments just fall into our laps, that's how this sort of thing goes."

A smug look came as his response before he too decided to join the party of sitters and take a seat at the dinner table. It didn't take long before he slowly slumped forward, lying his chin pathetically against the wood and sighing. "I'm hungry..."

Nepgear only groaned before taking to her feet. "Would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

A childish smile came from the boy as his brows lifted up instantly. "Please?"

"Alright then, I'll make you something quick." Nepgear started off.

"Hang on!" the voice of Garland suddenly called out. Heads lifted up and turned to the door to see Garland standing in the doorway of the entrance, standing beside him a girl in a white frilly skirt much too small for her, black vest, and fancy white clothing. She had long raven hair tied into two long pony-tails and dark ruby eyes. Next to her was a blond boy whose right eye was covered by his hair, dressed in a gray hoodie and jeans. IF stood up with wide eyes.

"It's you!"

Nepgear too took to her feet. "Miss Noire!"

A groan escaped the new girl's mouth. She lifted a hand to her shaking head and laid elegant fingers upon her forehead. "How many times have I told you not to call me "Miss"… It makes me sound old or something like that..."

A small awkward laugh left Nepgear. "Sorry..."

IF took a step forward. "Noire, I have to say, it's pleasant you came to visit us from so far away, but um, I have a question."

"Hmm?" the black-haired girl addressed as Noire turned to the long-haired brunette.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

Histoire's eyebrows perked up. "Oh, allow me to introduce him." she cleared her throat. "This is one of Lastation's greatest elites, he is one of Lady Noire's personal henchmen." The blond slowly lowered his head, focusing his spiteful eye towards the purple-haired boy across the room. "His name is Yuuna Mathers, and he will be Noire's personal bodyguard during the events that will be taking place in the next few days."

Gohan's brows too perked up in surprise. "I didn't know that this girl was famous!" he smiled brightly at her. "So what is she, like a celebrity or something."

Garland raised an irritated eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You can't be this stupid."

"I wouldn't use a word like that, ahehehehee..." Gohan scratched his hair with a wide grin.

"This woman is-"

Noire raised a hand to stop him. With a smirk full of pride, she planted fists onto her hips and poked her bust out. "I am the goddess of Lastation, the founder of a proud and strong nation, CPU Black Heart!" An aura of triumphance was upon her, one of which was not shared by the blond boy sitting at the table, who only blinked at her.

Fuuin's eyes were wide. "The CPU of Lastation!?" He shook and looked down. _What's she doing here?_

"Relax, Fuuin!" Neptune chirped loudly, getting his attention quickly. "She has no jurisdiction over you."

Noire lifted her brows, confused by the statement. "I don't know what that commotion is about, but I reckon we'll go over that later." She smiled towards Nepgear. "How are you doing, Nepgear?"

A shy smile came. "I'm well. I've had better days for sure, but I'm fine for the most part."

"Today's been hard, huh? What..." a sly smile came and she cocked a hip to the side, "did you and Neptune actually get some work done? Well, I can imagine you getting work done, but your sister, I can only imagine _that_ putting more of a toll on you than her."

"Not exactly." Garland said. "We'll explain it all later."

"So..." Gohan said with a low tone, "I have to ask, why did this introduction cease my dinner?"

"I've got a better question!" IF yelled. She extended a harsh finger towards the boy beside the CPU. "Why is he here!? That guy tried to kill us!"

Histoire's eyes widened, as did most everyone else's. "WHAT!?"

"Heh." a teethy smirk came from the boy as his head went down. He lifted a hand and stuck it into his pocket.

Noire blinked and turned to Yuuna. "You told me you had fought some people in Planeptune, were these people them?"

He only turned his head down and to the side. "Yeah, I did." his eye opened up and glared towards Fuuin. "Both of the girls were already injured, so they were easy to take down, and that kid over there." his eye narrowed, "he was child's play." Fuuin only furrowed his gaze and slumped forward, gripping the cushion. "In fact, I bet he still has that damn shard on him, the one I _won_."

Fuuin only blinked. "Then why didn't you take it?"

"I have my reasons." Yuuna waved a hand into the air, brushing it off. "Not like it matters."

Fuuin didn't quite understand this feeling of resentment he had towards the blond, but the fact of the matter was he hurt them all quite bad. He had full intentions of ending their lives that day, but for whatever reason, he didn't. Something happened that kept that tragedy from befalling them. Whatever force it was, he was in debt to it.

"Let's not dwell on the past." Noire spoke up. "We're here on professional business, I'd rather not let petty differences make things harder than it needs to be."

Gohan looked up. "I take it you're not here just to participate in the big dinner coming up, right?" Noire gave him her eyes.

"You're smarter than you look." She turned to Histoire. "Who are these people?"

"I believe introductions can be done later, Lady Noire." the tome said. "Please, the boy does raise a point. You weren't scheduled to be here for another two days."

"Something came up." she furrowed her own brows in a serious manner. "It would seem a councilman of yours was a rabid dog, yes?"

"You… were around to hear that announcement?" Histoire inquired with hesitation and evident shame. A nod came from the CPU. "Did you apprehend him?"

"Unfortunately..." Garland said, crossing his arms, "he got away. But we're working on tracking him. He's most likely headed to the place of Cultrizer's technological industry. We know he went to Lastation, but that's all."

"So, a fugitive escaped to my nation? Well, he is a Cultrizer fugitive, so that means I have free reign to do what I wish with him." she smirked off to the side. "It was stupid of him to go to the smartest nation in the world."

Garland huffed, looking away with closed eyes. "You mean Lowee..." Yuuna's eye narrowed at him in a menacing manner.

Pretending she didn't hear that, Noire walked forward with a swag. "Anyway, I would like to be shown to my room now. I expect no less than something to fit my stature, nice rugs, good atmosphere, amazing view..."

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think this Basillicom has anything like that unless you pay for it, even up here. Besides, most of the rooms here will fit your stature just fine." he smiled brightly at her with closed eyes.

"You Lowee people are not exactly the most respectful bunch, aren't you?"

Garland coughed. "You'll have to excuse him." Noire turned to him. "He doesn't show "respect" towards Lady Blanc either. In fact, he addresses her like a common friend. He doesn't see CPUs as grand idols or great deities."

"Oh..." Noire's eyes flattened in malcontent. "So he's _one of those_ , huh?"

"One of what?" Gohan lifted his head and looked towards Histoire innocently.

"A non-believer, someone who doesn't believe in a CPU."

"Huh?!" Gohan leaned forward. "No, I'm nothing like that. I just see the CPUs like I do everyone else."

Noire shook her head, tapping her bicep. "That won't do, it simply won't." She turned towards him and walked before stopping just before the warrior. Gohan blinked at her before she bent forward, ironically enough, Gohan didn't retreat, making the girl bop her forehead against his. A squeal came as Noire herself retreated and held her head.

"Milady!" Yuuna yelled, rushing to her side quickly.

"I'm fine." Her response seemed to put the boy at ease, but a growl came as he glared daggers at the other blond in the room.

Gohan blinked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd just bend forward like that. And I also apologize if I may have insulted you." He lifted up hands. "It's just I have a hard time putting others above others is all."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Garland yelled in the far back of the room.

"I guess that's fine and all, but..." Noire rubbed her head before taking a more appropriate posture, "you should still show the leaders of nations, no, the goddesses of Gamindustri, the proper respect. We aren't your everyday people you know, we're-"

"CPUs..." Gohan waved towards her. "I get it, so can I eat now?"

"Not yet." Garland said, stepping forward. "Yuuna..."

The blond's mouth slanted as Gohan fell upon the table with a groan. "As Lady Noire mentioned, we overheard that Mr. Leon was to be arrested for high treason. He escaped. I may know of a way to acquire information as to where he may have gone here in Planeptune."

"He went to Lastation-" Gohan said.

"I mean the information, you idiot..." Yuuna crossed his arms, a visible tick coming over his head. Recovering slightly, he turned back to the cast. "And lucky for us, it is around the right time that places that this guy likes to go to is open."

IF blinked. "Places like what." Yuuna shrugged.

"Strip clubs, whore houses, things like that."

A look of objection came over most of the females present in the room.

"If you're going to go chasing in the dark, you've got to look in the dark." Yuuna calmly said. "He's kind of an informant, he can get things that nobody else really can, for the right price though. He's come in handy when it came to finding certain people from time to time."

"Well, experience speaks for itself." Garland said. "And you happen to know where he is?"

"I can get into contact with him to arrange a meeting place, however, he only does business in a setting of vulgarity. It's not like I care where he conducts it anyway, so if he wants to meet in a club, then it'll be a club. I can arrange a meeting and we'll have to go from there."

Histoire looked around. "This contact of yours… he likes to go to questionable and dark places, staying off the radar, yes?" Yuuna turned to her. "I can only suspect he's a criminal of some sort."

"He's been involved in questionable activity, but he's done more than his fair share of bringing in the scum of Gamindustri."

Histoire sighed heavily. "I suppose I have no choice but to turn a blind eye to him."

"If you want to catch Mr. Leon, then you're right." He lowered his head and planted a hand into his pocket. "I'll go ring him up. I'll be back in thirty or so minutes." Without so much as a good-bye, the blond elite walked away and exited the room. Collective sighs left many figures.

Fuuin sat back. "I can't help but feel a danger when he's around."

Noire couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe because he kicked your ass, yes?" Fuuin only groaned at her.

Gohan shook his head. "So, someone tell me why I can't eat?"

"Because, if we're going to a club, you can eat there. Not to mention you get a show." Garland said. Gohan turned towards him. "I don't know about you, but I could use some distractions after the day I've had."

"Eh… why eat there when I can eat here..." Gohan slumped down.

"The food at clubs is actually pretty good, its even better when you have a cute girl feeding it to you." he smiled at him.

"I can feed myself just fine."

Nepgear scratched her cheek and looked away. "Isn't that the truth."

Fuuin tilted his head. "So we're just going to go along with this? I mean, how can we even trust anything _that_ guy says?"

Garland shrugged his shoulders. "He's with a CPU, that gives me more than enough reason to trust him." Fuuin only glanced away with evident disapproval. It was obvious to say he and Yuuna seemed to have some issues. With a sigh of his own, he walked over to the lone recliner sitting off to the side of the living space and slumped down.

"So, if he does actually get a meeting with this guy, who all is going?" Fuuin asked, looking around at mainly the females in the room. "I would take it many of you would be quite uncomfortable going into a club?"

Noire shook her head. "A mature mind can be present in any location." a confident and wide smile was worn on her face. Garland looked at her with a flat interest.

 _Does she have a mature mind though?_

Fuuin turned to her. "Have you been to clubs in the past, Lady Noire?" The CPU stifled in shock at the question.

"Y-you dare ask a lady that!? How inconsiderate can you be? I know you're a peasant, but there must be a line!?"

Fuuin only sighed and turned away himself. "You're right, it was a dumb question."

Gohan looked up. "What's a club if anyone doesn't mind me asking." Everyone in the room fell silent before a loud laughter rang out. Heads turned to Neptune.

"You don't know what a club is!?"

Laughing even harder, the small petite held her stomach and fell onto her back, kicking her legs back and forth and letting out loud joyful cackles. Gohan only blinked as he rose his head from the table as others appeared bored of Neptune's display.

"I'm even more shocked _you_ know what a club is." IF stated flatly.

"What!?" Neptune's laughter was cut sharply. "Come on, I can be mature!" She sat up and pumped two fists in front of her chest, puffing her cheeks out. "I've been womanly before."

IF smirked cheekily. "Oh really? Have you done womanly things before?"

A mad blush came across the girl's face. "Well, um, I've..." She looked away before shaking, aggravation coming upon her. "YES!" she shouted loudly. "YES I HAVE!"

Garland blinked several times. "You don't have to prove anything, Lady Neptune..."

Neptune pointed a fast finger to the soldier. "You be quiet!" she turned back to IF, "I know things! Techniques you couldn't imagine." And with a huff, she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Care to prove it?" IF tilted her head with a challenging smirk. Neptune looked at her.

"Do you know womanly things?"

"Psh." IF waved a finger. "I know things, yeah, what girl my age wouldn't?" She crossed her arms and looked away with a slight blush herself.

"Oh really, then show me." Neptune mocked. "Heh." A smug smile. "I bet you have to practice in front of a mirror because of your flatty flat chest, huh? Practice really hard I bet..." she lifted a fist to her face and stifled a "khu khu khu" kind of laugh. IF's eyes widened.

"Nah-ah!" she lifted her hands to cover her chest. "No way, I didn't practice! What about you, that's some fancy talk coming from your mouth, you washboard!"

"Maybe so," Neptune closed her eyes and looked down in victory, "but I can just transform and put the sexy on whenever I want." A loud gasp escaped IF as she took a step back. If one listened hard enough, they could have heard lightning strike. "I am both cute and sexy all in a can of bad ass." she chuckled to herself.

"Y-y-y-y-you..." IF muttered.

Fuuin blinked with wide eyes as Garland looked away with slightly clenched teeth.

"This is a very uncomfortable conversation." the seeker said.

Garland nodded. "I agree."

IF and Neptune continued to bicker, Nepgear's name being thrown around, causing said girl to jump and shake in embarrassment. Gohan only slumped back down onto the table with a whine. "My food..."

;-;-;

"So, I managed to get a hold of my guy..." Yuuna said. All nine of the teens were gathered around the main eating table, IF and Fuuin standing further from the boy than others. Garland, Noire, Nepgear, Fuuin, IF, and Histoire appeared notably interested. Neptune was smiling like a bird on a cool breezy afternoon and Gohan appeared more pathetically starved than before. "We'll be going to Libidine Stipes, it's a club ran by a sort of group of the mob, so try not to cause any trouble there."

"Mob?" Garland leaned back. "I guess we're best not going in any kind of uniforms, huh?" Yuuna nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"Only dirty people come to this place, it is a bit off of the radar, and also shady people like corrupt cops and things like that will be around, you could get mugged or cheated over there. Try not to stand out so much if you're coming along." The boy's violet eye narrowed sharply. "Remember, I'm not responsible for your well-being, anything coming onto you or against you is your own damn fault or problem, got it?"

Nods came from other members of the table.

"For one thing, I and another two individuals can go meet this guy, I don't want to spook him, and we don't all enter at the same time, got it?"

"Sure, sure." IF waved a hand. "What about us?" She propped an elbow onto the table and leaned forward. "Is it going to look strange for girls to enter too?"

Yuuna lowered his head slightly and slanted back. "Not really, aside from the CPU's _if_ they even come, girls come into this place all time. Some like to experiment and others maybe wanting to get laid too. Girls get in for free, men have to pay."

"Wow, that sucks." Garland expressed. "How much?"

"Well, this is an outright sex club. Some is even pretty public, the more intense things are done out back in private rooms."

Noire straightened herself out and crossed her arms. "How the hell do you know so much about this place anyway, Yuuna?"

Yuuna cocked his head back and smiled, a shadow coming over his upper face. "I done in a couple of people out in the back. It was quite a mess, but all too quiet." A purple haze came over Fuuin's face as his eyes widened. Noire blinked, stooped.

"I-I see… I'm sorry I asked." she looked away.

"It was your Basillicom's orders. Don't worry, they were just some thugs and shit, they were scum of the earth." he waved his hand as if it was just a common thing. "Anyway, we'll be meeting this guy at nine sharp tonight, so we need to get going."

"Wait a minute!" Gohan suddenly screamed, sitting up. "Nine! What about food!? I gotta eat! I'm hungry, I really am!"

"Relax." Yuuna lifted a hand up, demanding him to silence down. "That's why we're going now. We need to appear casual, it'd look strange if we just showed, met with some random guy and then left. Plus we're also paying to get in, so better enjoy a show, yeah?"

Gohan growled. "I am not interested in a stupid lap dance, I want food and I want it now!" he slammed a hand down onto the table, bouncing numerous items up once. Histoire was more than shocked.

"Okay, Mr. Isie, you've made your point." She looked away shyly, "maybe we should have just let him eat before this whole conversation began in the first place..."

"We'll be eating out." Yuuna took to his feet. "You girls need to get dressed into a more streety style, especially you three." he pointed a finger toward Noire, Neptune, and Nepgear respectively. "Wear some hats, coats, loose clothing, that sort of shit. And _don't_ cause… any… trouble…"

Noire nodded. "Alright then, you know what's best, Yuuna." Noire gave the group her back and started off into the hallway. Garland stood up beside the table and watched as the women in the room all left to get put on a new set of clothing. "So, how expensive is it to get into this place?"

"Well, the sex is essentially free, save for tip, after you pay the entry fee, which is around a hundred or so zen."

"A HUNDRED!?" Garland shouted, looking terrified. Yuuna only nodded.

"I'd advise staying away from the women, there's a high risk in catching a disease. These sluts are experts at what they do, but they've just about done any motherfucker that's come through their doors. I'm talking old perverts, shemales, crooks, some monsters even..."

Garland couldn't help but cringe at the thought of it all.

"You may want to get changed too. It'd be very awkward if a soldier of all people were to walk into a club."

"I guess you're right." Garland pinched the collar of his vest and lifted it up. "Especially one from Lowee." The soldier started off and Yuuna looked to Fuuin and the slumping Gohan.

"You two should be fine-" Yuuna's eye widened as he could see the other blond's ever growing malcontent.

"Food…" he mumbled lowly.

Yuuna blinked a bit before turning to Fuuin. "You staying or leaving? A shit like you probably shouldn't come on this trip."

Fuuin narrowed his eyes. "Say's the damn cyclops…"

"What'd you say?" Yuuna lifted up a fist and growled. "I got two eyes, you idiot. My other one was injured in a severe accident, but I see better from the one than you do with both of those!"

Fuuin turned away. "I was raised in the kind of environment we're going into, this is nothing new to me." he crossed his arms. "If anything, I know exactly how to be in this kind of situation, but you seem kind of out of it."

"I'm not going for the fucking sluts, you idiot. We're going on business." Yuuna furrowed his brows.

"Wasn't it you who said we needed to appear casual?"

"A couple of lap dances won't hurt, just watch where you stick your nose, you damn dog." And with that, the elite walked away. Fuuin growled and clenched his own fist, shaking. Gohan rose his head from his arms and looked at Fuuin with a sleepy gaze.

"Are we leaving yet?"

"Yeah, we'll be going shortly." Fuuin's fist shook slowly before he finally relaxed. Gohan watched him with slight interest before turning forward into the kitchen.

"I'm starving..." he sighed before letting his head fall once again.


	36. Chapter 36

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Evening – Planeptune Basillicom – May 3rd, XX18)

A black sneaker tapped in a fast rhythm against the kitchen tiling. Yuuna cocked a hip to the side as he checked his watch once more. With an irritated groan, he slid the sleeve back down and looked towards Fuuin and Gohan, the blond was more impatient than he was. He'd have to watch those two.

"Hey!" Yuuna called, getting their attention. "You two look like peasants, do you even have the money to get into this place or what?"

Gohan blinked. "Money?" His brows furrowed. "I have no money… I want my food… I was promised a meal, and I'm going to get it otherwise you people made me wait an hour for nothing!"

Fuuin's eyes widened a bit. "Calm down, man."

A loud groan escaped Gohan as he held his head and shook in frustration. "I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry!"

Yuuna blinked and looked away. _Note to self, his button is food. I'll have to remember that when I decide to_ _take him down_ _. He seems to be some kind of simpleton, fair enough._ His eyes narrowed. _One thing is for sure though, he is no ordinary person. Just the shape of his pupils triggers red flags. He's dangerous._ He looked forward. _So far, only those of extraordinary person have shaped pupils. There's the CPU's, MarvelousAQL, and now him. I wonder who else we encounter could have such traits…_

The elite blinked. He then turned to Fuuin. "By the way, is that orange-haired kunoichi here by any chance?" Fuuin's eyes pulsed wide.

"What does she matter to you, creep..."

Yuuna scowled at him. "I was wanting to know if she was coming or not."

Fuuin glanced away. "I'd rather she stay out of this. If she went in there, there's no telling what the people in there might take her for..."

"Whatever." Yuuna turned back to the door. "Damn." he clicked his tongue and stared angrily towards the doorway of the hall. "What's taking them so long..."

Footsteps came, perking the boys' eyes. Emerging from the hall was a girl with brown hair tied into a messy pony tail. A large white hat sat crookedly on her head, covering most of it down to one of her ears. She was dressed in a white coat and in slightly torn spread jeans. "Is this good enough, I didn't know what to wear, so I just threw some stuff together."

IF took a spin around and looked to Fuuin and Yuuna. Fuuin blinked before smiling at her. "Looks-"

"It's fine." Yuuna said. "You ready?" The guild quester nodded. "What about the others?"

"They're coming."

"I'm here!" a loud voice shouted. Jumping through the door was Neptune, wearing a dark navy-blue short-sleeved shirt over a white long-sleeved one and a small black skirt. "What do ya think? Hmm, am I cute or am I cute!?" She smiled brightly at the audience before her.

"Go put on a hat. You're famous, remember, try to at least hide your face."

"I'll go grab a small parka real quick!"

"Nope!" Yuuna called out loudly, tilting his head up and crossing his arms like an authority figure. Neptune stopped in her tracks like a child in for a scolding and turned to face him. "Something inconspicuous. Get an open hooded jacket or something, a small parka is too placable with your face. You'll be recognized in an instant."

The petite groaned loudly before trudging off. "Yes, mom..." A brief groan came from the blond pyrotechnic.

A boy in dark green cargo pants with a camouflage finish and brown trench coat over a black shirt stepped through, a fedora over his head came through. Gohan perked up. "Is that you, Garland?"

The guy nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm well enough."

"Just try not to do anything stupid." Yuuna said.

"Again, noted." Garland said. He walked past the boy, Yuuna keeping an eye on him before turning back to the hall. The soldier fell into a chair sitting next to his blond companion and he stared at Yuuna. "He's starting to piss me off with his demanding attitude."

"Really, I hadn't even noticed." Gohan again slumped down and looked off to the side, twirling his index finger along the smooth tabletop.

Garland eyed him calmly before turning back forward. "Wait until he starts giving you orders..." Gohan's eyes only rolled away in impatience.

Through the doorway, Nepgear stepped through, wearing a baggy pair of blue pants and a large black cap. A small black vest with gold rims was draped over a white long sleeved shirt, a couple of silver bracelets along her wrists. "Am I okay enough?"

Yuuna only nodded. "That should be okay, try to do something with your hair though." Nepgear turned her eyes to her hair.

"My hair?.." A "hmm" came before she took it and pulled it forward, letting it all hang over her right shoulder. "Is this good?"

"Fine."

Rapid footsteps came down the hall and Neptune bolted once again around the corner. "I'm ready, chief!" she cried, jumping forward with a finger to the air.

"Good, now all we do is wait for Noire."

Gohan sat up. "I hope she hurries up..."

"Hope _who_ hurries up?" a certain voice said. Turning, the group saw a girl dressed in baggy dark red cargo pants with a large belt around its waist, hanging fashionably to the side. A small black tight shirt was over her upper chest, her lower and upper stomach exposed past the open black parka she was wearing. A large red hat with a black belt around it was also lazily fitted upon her head. "What do you think, guys." She posed, lifting a hand behind her head almost as if she were a model. "Pretty good, right?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Yuuna nodded to her in approval. "I almost didn't recognize you, Noire."

"So we're ready, right?" Gohan said, getting onto his feet. "Are we ready to go now? I'm starving."

"Do you have money to get in?" Noire asked.

"What? Hey, you people told me to wait for an hour on food, I've waited fair and square, I want to eat something soon or I'm going to-"

"Alright, alright!" Garland said loudly. "Calm down, I'll cover your cost, alright? Geez..."

Nepgear let a hopeless smile come over her. "Next time he wants to eat, we should just let him..."

Neptune eagerly searched her purse. "Money… Gotta get money…"

Histoire timely floated into the room holding a small fold of currency in her hands. "Fuuin, I've covered the cost for you to get in. That's three hundred zen, please don't lose what's left." she held her hands and lowered her head cutely at him. The purple-haired seeker smiled and nodded at her.

"I'll make sure to spend as least as I can."

"Thank you." She folded calm hands over one another as the group took to the exit. "Don't worry about Marvelous, I'll keep a watchful eye on her, child." the tome assured.

Fuuin's expression brightened significantly. "Thank you, Histoire, I appreciate it." He closed the door behind him with a wave. Seeing the door shut, Histoire blinked before turning around and going to her study.

Outside, the group was now standing in the elevator, headed down to the first floor. For the most part, everyone was silent, except for Neptune who kept shivering with excitement. Garland stood behind her, bewildered for the most part by her.

 _I'd think after all of the stuff said back there that she'd be a little less thrilled going to this place. From what the elite guy says, the setting we'll be in is going to be quite disgusting. Also, I can't help but feel Neptune was just talking out of her ass about being in a "mature" setting…_

Soon enough, the elevator opened up, and the group of eight steadily made their way outside. As expected, the city was under a calm blanket of night skies, but the city itself was more or less beautifully illuminated by the architecture and amazing craftsman ship of the people who built this place. It was a stunning sight to be hold, the town square of the Basillicom. Strangely enough, the area is not usually populated, and is even less so at night. However, the city itself was a different story.

The group walked through the city, following Yuuna's lead as they headed towards their destination. The further they traveled from the Basillicom, the more populated things seemed to get.

"Wow, even at night, the streets are still bustling with activity." Garland noted verbally.

The streets were filled with hundreds of cars, traffic was not in the smoothest flow, but it was good enough to get from point A to point B in a timely manner. The sidewalks were more populated, but at night, things were not as dense as mid day. The tunnel systems that also acted as a fast transport network across key points of the city was also mildly active. Fuuin looked up into the sky, seeing blue rings light up the opaque transport tube he'd usually ride month to month when he would get a new schedule from Mr. Leon. Thinking back, he was rather glad he did not have to ride his favorite tube anymore, at least not to that office.

Random citizens passed by almost every four to five seconds, a couple of ten second gaps here and there. Garland seemed impressed by the activity of Planeptune's night hours. However, knowing the nation, they were probably just out on small personal errands such as some kind of night shopping or something. Eventually, the group came upon a more narrow street hosting of different shops. While not the most populated, it was fairly full of groups of people here and there, mainly young adults just loitering around with buddies of theirs. A narrow staircase that lead into a lower alley came to the group and Yuuna turned to go down it.

Looking in, the teens could see the lights of the city get notably less prominent. Few questionable figures were present among the dark sides of the corridor. Nepgear could be heard swallowing down a lump of fear.

"You okay?" Fuuin asked, turning to the lavender-haired candidate. She only nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Neptune suddenly clapped her on the lower back with a happy smile. "Ease up, sis, we're in disguise, you're supposed to be "street style, yo"." the girl made awkward hand symbols and threw her arms down, crossing them over one another. Yuuna only shook his head.

"Try not to attract attention, just keep to yourself, don't talk too much, and don't do anything funny, like _that_." He motioned his head to Neptune. The girl only blinked. "I'm telling you to stop."

"Oh, yeah." Neptune gave a few hops and shook her arms. It was like she was getting ready for some kind of boxer match.

"Stop it." Yuuna grumbled. "Damn…" He turned his head forward. "Our destination is further up ahead, come on." The elite stuffed his hands deep into his hoodie pockets and hunched his shoulders up, proceeding down the steps. Garland followed close behind with Gohan taking after, holding his stomach like an aching puppy. IF, Nepgear, and Neptune followed after the boys with Fuuin coming behind and Noire at the back. The small group of men at the side turned to look at the girls passing by them, smirking all the while at the smallest of the group. A kiss was made, getting IF's ill attention.

"Don't pay attention to them." Garland whispered.

IF couldn't help but groan. "I know… Still irritates me."

"Just don't mind them."

As the teens ventured further and further into the alley, the light of the city seemed to disappear completely, replaced by older and less maintained light fixtures. Neon signs were the main source of light however, and soon enough, they came across a vertical pink sign that read " _Libidine Stipes_ ". It had a rather enticing entrance, with two large and strong bouncers standing on either side. Yuuna casually walked up to them with a stoic expression.

One of the men rose an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"Psh, does it matter? This place isn't even legal..."

The man almost laughed. "You've got a sense of humor, kid." He lifted his hands and cracked his knuckles, making a very nasty sound that made Nepgear cringe. "You'd better beat it."

Yuuna appeared unfazed by the man's threat, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and lifted up two dark red bills, one with 10 and the other 2. The bouncer wordlessly took the money and pocketed it, the other pushing open the door.

"Have a nice time."

"Whatever..." Yuuna walked in, with the door shutting behind him, leaving the rest outside.

"Wow..." Neptune looked up at the high windows and the red lights hanging on either side of the door. "It has an almost romantic feel, doesn't it?"

IF elbowed her. "Stop it. Remember, girls get in for free, so let's just go on ahead, I'd hate to see Gohan become even more impatient." With Noire stepping up beside them, the other three turned to look at mentioned boy, who was more or less sizing the place up, wondering if it was in his best interests to eat there or not. Shaking her head, IF went forward. With a lifted hand, she wordlessly greeted the two bouncers, who opened the door for her and allowed her inside. Neptune smiled brightly, grabbed hold of Nepgear and Noire, who made a gasp, and jogged up the stairs practically dragging them and went into the dark building.

Fuuin sighed. "Makes me glad I didn't bring Marvy here."

"I feel you there." Garland said. "Come on. It's a 120* zen, we got this." Garland took to the steps and pulled out red bills of his own, adding up to 120 zen. The men took it and opened the door for him.

"Have a nice time." the other guard said, with Garland just shaking his head and disappearing inside. Gohan was left blinking.

"Hey!" he yelled. "What about me, you said you'd cover me! I gotta eat!" The blond took to running up the stairs, only to be stopped by the two men.

"Whoa, kid!" the first one yelled. "You ain't getting in without paying, understand." Gohan was left blinking before he lifted an irritated fist, growling to the ground.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a mammoth… I waited so long… _for this_?" The blond shook his head left to right slowly. "That's not fair… he said he'd pay."

Fuuin stepped up. "I got it, I got it." Calmly, he pulled out his own red bills that Histoire had given him, counted up to 240 zen, and then handed it to the guards. "That's for me and him."

The man took the cash and silently counted it before nodding to his partner. The other man then opened the door for them. "Have a nice time."

"Thanks." Fuuin walked inside with Gohan following closely after. The boy was evidently upset.

"Garland's not going to hear the end of this one..." Fuuin could only sigh.

Once inside, it was like they were in a completely different world. Standing on a slightly raised portion of the floor, steps below was the main flooring. Darkness was the main greeting to them. All around were various food tables, loud techno music blaring through speakers. Fuuin could feel his ears vibrating slightly. Laser lights were flashing random colors at a slow pace, women were dancing upon tables in exotic uniforms, rubbing themselves in susceptible fashion while numerous male figures were drinking, eating, and exchanging silent conversation among their peers.

Fuuin sighed. "Why do I feel so at home." He strolled down the steps. It seemed the rest of the group managed to disappear, he couldn't find much trace of them around. The boy walked past several tables and turned to his right at a dark booth. His eyes narrowed to see a large man laying on a row of seats and smaller female sitting atop of him, bouncing up and down dressed in blue bloomers and white shirt.

Fuuin only blinked before turning forward with a glare and continuing forward. The stage came upon his left, light blaring at the pole dancers dressed in various bikinis and some with their bare breasts on display. Television sets and cameras aimed at their rears, showing various parts of their body highlights on the screens behind them. Many men were watching the shows, some with other young girls around them. Fuuin trudged past them before Neptune, Noire, and Nepgear came into view. Thankfully their hair color was not changed otherwise he may not have recognized them. He strolled up next to them, seeing the two sisters watching a woman dance skillfully on the floor. He could only assume they were trying to increase their "mature skills" through watch, Noire seemed not so interested as she was sitting herself upon a stool and drinking a small drink of unknown beverage.

"Hey." Fuuin lowly said, getting Neptune and Nepgear's attention.

"Oh, hey, Fuuin." Nepgear greeted. "What do you think of this place?"

Neptune smiled cheekily at him with her teeth. "I bet you're all kinds of hard right now, huh?"

Fuuin only blinked. Neptune could see the boy appeared more annoyed than normal.

"Hmm." Fuuin took another look around. "Only reminds me of bad memories. Have you seen Yuuna around? I am supposed to meet up with him and Garland, and don't forget we're here on business."

"That's up to you guys." Neptune waved at him slightly, "let us do our thing, alright? I don't know where he is, so you'll just have to find him yourself."

"Fine." Fuuin looked backwards before turning back. "Try to keep an eye on Gohan though, he kind of worries me."

"Gohan?" Nepgear looked around. "Sure, if I can find him, I'll watch after him."

"Thanks." And with that, Fuuin was off. He walked away from the girls and looked around. His eyes perked at seeing IF sitting at a table, exchanging some kind of conversation with a suspicious character. Surely enough she wasn't here to play around either. _IF's more than capable of taking care of herself. I'll leave her to what she's doing…_ Fuuin walked further forward and after several minutes of wandering around, in the far darkness of the whole building, sitting at a less than populate area of eating booths, he could see Yuuna and Garland sitting at a table with an unknown shadowy figure. Fuuin's eyes furrowed.

 _That must be Yuuna's contact._

Fuuin advanced over to the table in an orderly fashion before sitting himself down.

The man with a hood covering his head, allowing no flesh to be seen but the small tints of light from the shows looked at him, blinking sharp eyes. "Who's this?"

"Relax." Garland lifted a hand. "He's with us." The soldier turned to him. "Guess you had trouble getting in?"

"Not really, you guys just vanished, plus I had to get Gohan in. He's kind of pissed you just left him outside."

"Oh boy." Garland let his head fall. "Yeah, my bad, other things were on my mind."

Fuuin only blinked. "What's the deal so far anyway? Any information on Mr. Leon?"

Yuuna sat back. "We're getting to that." He turned back to his informant. "So, do you have any idea what this convoy is carrying?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know that it is only dangerous. I heard they were going to supply some run-off-the-mill operation that this group of anti-CPU extremists wanted to carry out in Lastation. Apparently it is going to be some kind of public attack. Cultrizer doesn't care for the CPU's, but if someone's willing to pay them for equipment to take them down, then that's just two birds with one stone. All Cultrizer cares about is their Ascension Project."

Fuuin's eyes widened. "Ascension Project?"

"I don't know much about it, but I do know that Cultrizer has been collecting the Share Crystal Shards for around a decade now. Apparently they think they hold the key to creating a man-made CPU. It is simply to further establish a more official control over the world." the man clenched his hand around glass of alcohol and took a sip before placing it back down on a cup holder. "The fact of the matter is, these guys are working around the clock, in all areas of the four continents. Lastation seems to be a place of head quarters for them though, there is some castle located on the very far side of the continent, on one of the smaller islands out there."

Yuuna looked down. "Noire wouldn't like it if her people were killed by some stupid bombing. Guess we'll have to figure out where that is going to take place."

The informant sat up, crossing his arms. "Remember, Cultrizer is only dealing the means to commence the attack, they themselves aren't doing it."

"So there is another terrorist group out there?" Fuuin asked.

"Some anti-CPU group lead by this gang called the Seven Sages or something, I don't really get their mojo. But they're dangerous, that fact stands true. Are they as dangerous as Cultrizer, maybe even more so."

Yuuna leaned forward. "You said you could tell me where Mr. Leon ran off to." Yuuna slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small fold of dark red bills. The informant's head motioned over to it just barely as Yuuna slid the money over. "Tell me."

Slowly, his hand came over the money and he pulled it close. "It's most likely he retreated to that castle I was talking about. Cultrizer seems to have set up a stronghold there. I also hear that it is where they are conducting some kind of hardcore research. Supposedly they got some kind of famous doctor working for them, leading the experiments."

"What kind of experiments..." Yuuna asked, leaning forward.

"The illegal kind." He sat up. "I don't know specifically what they're doing, but it has to do with those Share Crystal Shards. Every single one they've collected was sent to that castle."

Fuuin looked down. "If six are collected, the Share Crystal would have been completed and with that, hell would befall this world."

Yuuna and Garland turned to him. "What makes you say that?"

Fuuin's eyes perked and he looked up. "Oh, uh, well, I just heard something similar about that when I first got my own shard."

"So, you have a shard?" the informant asked. Fuuin turned to him. "Those shards are capable of signaling to each other, just follow that and you may get to the castle, but as I said, it's a stronghold. They aren't just going to let you waltz in." The informant reached into his jacket and dug around before he pulled out a large folded piece of plastic paper and he turned it over to Yuuna. "This is a map, it should show you the general area where the castle is. I got it from a friend of mine." He sat back. "That mark though is over a couple ten miles, so don't expect to find it so easily."

Garland nodded. "Better than searching aimlessly through hundreds of miles of floating land. Thank you, sir."

"You didn't get it from me." He turned away. "That's all, I got other places I need to be." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the man got up from his seat and walked away. Yuuna sat back and shoved the map into his own article of heavy clothing.

"So, now what? We didn't exactly get a straight up answer." Fuuin asked, leaning his head upon his hand.

"We got more information than we originally intended, though." Garland pointed out. "Before you got here, he informed us Cultrizer managed to form a kind of unofficial contract with a very powerful person. Some girl called the Devourer."

Fuuin lifted an eyebrow. "The Devourer?"

Yuuna furrowed his own. "I've heard stories about her. Apparently she's some kind of freelance hunter with amazing combat skills. She's said to be unbeatable."

Fuuin blinked. "Why would someone like that be working with Cultrizer?"

"I don't know… Anyway, I also got a location of where Mr. Leon should be getting picked up to get transported to the stronghold sometime tomorrow night."

"How'd you get that?" Garland asked.

"My man has an informant of his own inside a Cultrizer. Some kind of double agent. He got into contact with him, just so happens he is one of Mr. Leon's chauffeurs. The pick up will be in Lastation around midnight, so we'll need to get moving tomorrow if we're to try to catch him."

Fuuin looked down. _Tomorrow at midnight? All the way in Lastation? Seems rather demanding, but no one said this was going to be easy…_

"I have a question." Garland asked. "Why isn't he just getting taken to the stronghold from here?"

"Because the guys who work here have to put more priority in their other roles. He's just going to be switching transports. Tonight he should be sleeping in some hotel near the Lastation border. So we're just going to hit him before he can switch transports, that's all."

"Why not just blow the copter out of the sky?" Fuuin asked.

"An ally is with him, did you already forget that detail, dumb ass?" Yuuna scowled at him. "Look, our business is done here, just go have some fun or whatever, fuck a girl, or scratch your ass, just get away from me."

Garland blinked before narrowing his eyes. "Fine. Thanks for the info." And with that, the man was up and walking away as Fuuin watched him. With a sigh, he himself took his leave and walked away, leaving the blond to his own devices. Now they just had to get home and sleep this all off before they made the big jump to Lastation.

*that's equivalent to $120 US dollars


	37. Chapter 37

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Evening – Libidine Stipes – May 3rd, XX18)

Fuuin continued down the narrow path by the side of the stage, doing what he could to avoid the onlookers and the women all around. His eyes were drawn to a rather active part of the establishment. A crowd of people had seemed to have gathered. Furrowing his eyes slightly, Fuuin pushed forward to the crowd and looked over it. "Huh?"

The center of the commotion was his new friend, Gohan, who was eating up a storm of food, so much in fact that it attracted the attention of the men and women all around. A sexy woman dressed in a uniform very similar to succubus was seated next to his stack of empty plates.

"Gohan?" Fuuin yelled out, catching the boy's attention more quickly than he would have thought. The boy's jade eyes darted to him instantly, swallowing his food.

"Fuuin."

Fuuin had to admit, his instantaneous reaction was rather abnormal, but then again, Gohan was just abnormal to begin with if his past was anything to go by. He was no mere country boy, that was for sure. Meekly, Fuuin made his way through the crowd and approached Gohan's side. "Hey, what are you doing?"

A wide smile came across the fighter's face. "Garland gave me a hundred zen and said "eat all you want"! So here I am, chowing down."

A smile cracked across Fuuin's face. "I-is that so?" His eyes trailed over to the empty plates piled up beside him. _I bet Garland regrets not having him eat at home after all…_ "Well, look Gohan, we're finished with our business, we're going to be leaving soon, so try not to get into any trouble." The boy nodded innocently. Fuuin couldn't help but worry about him, he could be taken advantage of if he's not careful. Turning away with hesitation, the seeker left the boy to his food and the crowd that had gathered around him. Just from the corner of his eye, he could see Gohan slap a hand away from the woman sitting nearby, the blond's gaze sticking to him until he got out of sight.

Coming up to a booth, he could see IF sitting alone with her head leaning upon her chin. Her brows rose as Fuuin stood in front of her. "Hi." she greeted. "Want to sit down?"

"Yeah." Awkwardly, the boy took a seat across from her and sat back. IF only gazed at him with interest before averting her eyes.

"So, you're not going to participate in any kind of… R rated activities?"

The boy shook his head. "I'd rather not. There's no telling what these women have had inside of them."

IF couldn't help but chuckle. "I know, this place is so disgusting. I'm ready to just leave, but Yuuna says it'll be dangerous if we don't stay awhile."

"I know."

The pair continued to sit in silence, trying to let the time pass. IF again turned to him. "So, what's going on with you and Marvy lately?"

"Huh?" Fuuin snapped his gaze to her. "Marvelous?"

A small nod. "Yeah. You two seem pretty close."

The boy blinked several times before looking down, thankfully the dark atmosphere of the establishment made his blush unnoticeable. "I really don't know how to answer that." His eyes looked away as a smile came. "I guess good. Really good."

A smile came across IF's face. "You know, if you want to get with her, you should." She leaned forward a bit.

"What!?"

His reaction made the brunette laugh briefly. "Come on, isn't it natural? Look..." she leaned forward again. "You're a good guy. At first, I had you pegged wrong. For the most part, men in this nation are just selfish pervs, trash, or things much worse. Since I met you, my perspective on men has kind of changed for the better."

Fuuin let his head roll around. "These guys don't exactly give my _species_ much credit to that."

"No, but you're different. So are some of the other guys we just came to know. Look at Garland, and Gohan."

"Yeah, you have a point. Wait, you didn't say Yuuna."

Her lips pucked out slightly in thought before she herself looked to the wall next them. "He's kind of an asshole, but at least he's a decent asshole."

"That's… true."

"He tried to kill us. I don't think I'm going to like him any time soon."

"That… is true too." Unpleasant memories about that ordeal came to his mind. "But you do know if it wasn't for him, you and Marvelous probably would not have been saved from those lizards."

"Yeah. I'll hand it to him for that. And now that he's our _ally_ , I guess I'll just have to put those differences aside for the moment." IF turned back to the direction of the stages, watching the big breasted and scantily clothed women pole dance expertly. Fuuin took a small glance to the erotic movements on the stage before turning away.

"Say..." IF lowly stated. Fuuin glanced over at her. He could see her head hanging down slightly, the bangs of her brown locks covering her eyes. "Do you… really like MarvelousAQL?"

Fuuin blinked before turning his head up to the ceiling. "Honestly… Yes. I think I really like her."

IF's eyes blinked, staring into the dark floor below her now hanging head. "That's… cool."

Fuuin could pick up the sadness in her tone. He didn't really know why it was there though. He didn't know IF as well as he knew MarvelousAQL, but he could say there was a friend in her. Still, he held no specific feelings for the guild quester, at least not at the moment. Didn't mean some couldn't develop further down the line, but he loved MarvelousAQL. There was no mistaking that.

"Hey, guys." greeted the chipper voice of Neptune. "How's things going." Fuuin turned to her to see Nepgear standing alongside her with Noire, Nepgear holding a large plate of various small appetizers. "Mind if we sit down?"

"No, go ahead." Fuuin moved aside to give room as IF did the same, picking herself up from her momentary downer. It was rather out of character for her, but Fuuin must have figured she was going through some kind of mental trauma. May have had something to do about that dungeon. Nepgear sat herself down next to Fuuin as Noire and Neptune sat in the same seat as IF.

"Hi, Iffy, how's it going? We brought snacks." Neptune took a small dish and served herself some various small bites.

"Fine." the brunette forced a smile out. "I was just exchanging small talk with Fuuin."

Nepgear took ate a bite of the food. "Really, about what?"

"Nothing really."

Neptune watched as her friend folded her hands onto the table and turned away. A ping of guilt shot through Fuuin's heart, he couldn't help but feel that he was somehow responsible for her current condition. It must have just been this place. With a small shake of his head, he too began to serve himself some small bits of food. "Mmm..." He smiled at Nepgear. "It's good."

"Is it?" she smiled back brightly at him. "It was Neptune's idea, I just bought them is all. Was only 20 zen or so."

"That's kind of a lot."

"Not for this much. I mean, aside from Gohan, I think most of our group would be satisfied with this."

There was really no objection Fuuin could make to that. After all, he just saw how much Gohan was eating a while ago. In fact, he was probably emptying the place of its food.

Neptune looked at her long time friend with a pure innocent expression and scooted closer to her, bumping their hips together. "You okay, Iffy? You can talk to good ol' Neppy about your problems, okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Really, I just want to get out of here is all." She smiled at her, but again hid her face. Noire lifted an eyebrow and turned to Fuuin.

"Just what did you say to her, boy?"

"Wait, why do you assume _I_ did something?" Fuuin lifted a hand to his chest.

"Well why not?"

"Noire, it's not his fault." Neptune said lowly. "It's this place."

Fuuin couldn't help but feel things were getting off track. In any case, he too was really wanting to get out of here. Shaking his head, he decided to sit back and close his eyes, maybe the hot music in here would help put him to sleep until it was time to go.

Meanwhile, Garland was observing the place closely. He could see old men having questionable experiences with young women, many men throwing money, gambling, all in all, the place was disgusting. He growled lightly and walked towards the booths where it seemed his friends were slowly gathering. _It's been an hour already, I'm ready to get out of here._ Garland again let his eyes gaze around the club and his eyes caught onto to something. A person in the far back of the dancing was standing still, a lone shadow, watching him with an eerie pair of eyes.

"What the hell?"

He blinked his eyes, and at that, the shadow had vanished. Garland's brown eyes widened before furrowing again. Slowly, he turned away.

"Hey, you..." a seductive voice came at him. The soldier backed up as suddenly, a drunken woman was standing before him, bent over with a sultry smile across her face. "You look handsome. Hey, you wanna go have some fun?" She leaned up at him, smiling all the while, rubbing her impressive chest against his own. Garland stuttered.

"Um, no. I-I'm fine, thank you. I have to go."

"Oh no, honey~" Her hand loosely latched a hold of his arm. "Stay with me a while, we can have some adult entertainment. Come on, live a little, get a couple of drinks and let's do some fun things." a seductive chuckle came.

"No thank you, I don't do that kind of stuff. You're drunk, get away from me."

"Honey." She again asserted herself, but this time more forceful. The brunet suddenly found himself shoved against the table of the bar, his eyes wide with small shock. "You don't seem to understand who I am..." her mature voice made a chill run up Garland's spine. The woman leaned into him menacingly, her eyes glaring daggers into his own. "What Marel wants, Marel gets. And right now, I want you…"

Garland blinked a couple of times in a stupor before narrowing his own at her. "I said "no". Now get off of me before you get hurt."

"Oh..." she smiled at him. "You're going to hurt me, so you like it rough, huh? I bet you do, you look like the rough type." She looked him up and down. "That's a Lowee military uniform. What the fuck are you doing down here in the depths of Planeptune? Heheheh, what, mister soldier boy looking for some _good_ pussy?" She snickered audibly. Garland let out a brief snarl. "Lowee is full of nothing but old hags anyway, no wonder you'd come down here. Even the _loyal_ soldiers of that brat cpu betray her."

Something suddenly snapped. A fist gripped tight and was quickly flying into the cheek of the woman. She span around and collapsed against a table as Garland straightened his posture, flicking his hand. "Don't you dare talk ill of Lady Blanc." The woman held her cheek as she looked up to Garland like a scared puppy. A fire was in the man's eyes. "Lady Blanc is an amazing woman, more than someone like you could ever hope to step up to! She's not the kind of scum that would dare do the things you're trying to do here." He hmphed and walked away. "Have a good night."

Suddenly, a big hand landed onto his shoulder, earning a glare. He turned lightly to see a large man in a black vest and bald head standing behind him. "Hey, you don't hit Marel like that." Garland looked behind him to see numerous other rough men gathering behind him, some coming around to encircle the lad. "She's been coming to this place for years, she has more right to what she wants than some punk like you."

Garland's eyes locked onto the man's hand. "Get your hand off of me." The man's grip tightened.

"Or what?" he challenged.

The young soldier's eyes narrowed fiercely.

"Hey." a familiar voice called out. The group turned to see a blond in a gray hoodie coming up to them. "Leave the guy alone."

"Who the hell are you?"

"None of your business."

Garland watched him. _Yuuna? What's he doing?_

"I'm sure my pal here didn't mean to cause any harm, so just let him go before he kicks your ass too."

"WHAT!?" The man turned to Garland. "That's some big claim there. This little punk kick _my_ ass? HAH! Don't even joke."

"Whatever man." Yuuna shrugged his shoulders and walked past the fray. He walked around Garland. "Have fun." The other men watched as the boy maneuvered past the group as Garland watched him.

"I could use a little help here?"

"Nope!" he called back.

Garland blinked before looking towards the large man. "Damnit, Yuuna." A big fist was balled and swung at him. In less than a second, Garland pushed it aside and slammed his own deep into the man's gut.

"Agh!" the man stuttered, his grip on Garland releasing. Drool began to come out of his mouth as the man took a retreating step back.

"Boss!" one of the side characters cried as the large man held his stomach.

He growled. "What the hell are you doops waiting for, get him!?"

All at once, they charged. Garland took a brief look before jumping up, all of the men slamming into each other at once. He jumped onto their heads and kicked each one at a time before landing out of the fray. He smiled. "Hey, this is easier than I thought."

In small time, most of the attackers were laying on the floor.

"Seems they're too drunk to put up any kind of real fight." Garland stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Guess I'll be headed out."

Fuuin watched as Garland strolled to the entrance of the place. "Hey, you guys want to go too before any trouble starts around us?"

"Sure." Neptune chimed. "I'm starting to feel filthy anyway. Let's ditch this place."

At once, the group of five got to their feet. Fuuin walked over to where Gohan was to see the boy was still eating his fill. He gulped. "Gohan!"

"Huh? What's up, Fuuin?" the blond called out.

"We're leaving, come on!"

"Just give me a few minutes." Gohan swallowed deeply. "Hey, waiter, some to-gos please!" Fuuin only sighed and turned away.

;-;-;

The front door to the residence of the goddess of Planeptune opened up, several teens stepping through looking like they had been through a rough time, all but two.

"We're back!" Fuuin called out, hoping it would alert Histoire to their presence.

"Yes, I see." came the small voice of the tome. Turning his head, he could see Histoire floating nearby and she smiled brightly at the group. "Welcome back, children." Fuuin couldn't help but smile.

 _Of course, it seems her watching eyes never miss anything._

"So, what were the fruits of your endeavors?" instinctively, she turned to face Fuuin, who of which stumbled by her asking him of the question.

"You mean me?" he pointed to himself as if to clarify with a dumbfounded expression.

The tome blinked before catching herself in a cute perk. "Oh, I'm sorry! I don't know why I asked you such a question, Neptune! Care to answer my inquiry?"

"Nope!" she called out, walking away. "Gotta get to sleep, got stuff to do tomorrow. Shower time, let's go, Nep Jr.!" As she walked away in her street clothes, she dragged the wailing Nepgear behind her. Fuuin couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He then turned to Histoire.

"Needless to say..." he started, catching her attention, "we got the information we needed. That man pretty much told us exactly where Mr. Leon is going to be tomorrow night at midnight, but we've got to go all the way to Lastation."

"Oh dear, that far?" Histoire rose a hand over her mouth and looked over the purple-haired child to see Noire and Yuuna make their way inside as well.

"Miss Histoire." Noire greeted with a smile. "I hate to cut our visitation so short, but I must now go to my room and get cleaned up. We've got a long distance to cover from early tomorrow."

"Yes, I understand. You go rest up, dear."

"Thanks!" she called out, too disappearing into the hallway around the side. Fuuin watched as many of the others too disappeared, Garland, Yuuna, IF, and Gohan being the only ones to stick around inside the living room. Garland fell down upon the couch, heaving a large sigh of relief.

"Goddess, it feels good to be some place safe." The soldier closed his eyes and lied his head back as Gohan and Yuuna carried a stack each of to-go boxes filled with delicious smelling food. Histoire couldn't help but take a sniff of the scent.

"Mmm." she moaned. "What is that you two have there?"

Gohan set his stack down first on the table with a large smile over his face and turned to face the tome. "My dinner!"

The little fairy almost fell off of her book. Fuuin gasped at the silly display before the tome regained her balance and leaned forward in some shock.

"All of that, for you?" her finger shook lightly as she pointed to him, at which the fighter only gave a nod.

"Yes, ma'am! But anyone is welcome to help themselves if they want, there's a lot here, and I love to share." he planted two hands onto his hips and looked over to the food. "Where did everyone else go?"

"It's almost 1 A.M." Garland explained, "they've probably gone to bed."

"Hmm, they should really eat before going to bed, it's not good for them." Gohan crossed his arms. "But I'm not sure if any of this will be left when they get up?"

Yuuna lifted an eyebrow. "You're really going to eat _all_ of that?"

Garland closed an eye and tilted his head down. "You better believe he will. He could eat a truck load of food, I'm not lying."

Histoire's eyebrows arched up sadly. "That seems rather unhealthy."

Gohan looked up. "Seems perfectly healthy to me. Never hurt me before." and with that, he started to laugh. Fuuin watched him before pushing himself up.

"I'm going to go to bed too. I wouldn't want to be caught up in some kind of trouble in Lastation and have sleep on my mind."

"Relax, Fuuin." Gohan suddenly said, smiling at him. "We've got 24 hours at most before we run into that thug. Until then, sit and eat with me, no one else will."

Fuuin turned to Histoire who only bowed her head. "I am going to retire for the night. You children do not do anything reckless, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the five teens said in unison.

"Histoire." IF lightly rose a hand, "can I talk to you in private before we go to bed?"

"Oh, sure. We can talk in your room."

"Thanks."

Fuuin and Garland watched as the two ladies disappeared into the hallway before Fuuin too took a seat in the recliner nearby.

"So, you going to go sleep with that ninja?" Yuuna asked. Fuuin only looked away.

"Sure, I might."

Garland looked over to him. "Don't you have your own room?"

"Yeah, but me and Marvy share." Garland turned his head away just enough to see the corner of his eyes.

"I see."

Gohan swallowed a large bite of the steak in front of him. "You're not going to eat? You didn't eat at the club."

"No thanks, I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh… okay." Gohan watched the boy get up and walk off to the hallway. "Good night..." he gave a small wave. Fuuin barely returned the gesture before the blond returned his gaze back to his food. Garland got up to his feet.

"I'll eat with you."

"Thanks!"

Garland smiled lightly at him. "But after this, go to bed."

"Roger, roger!" Gohan mimicked a salute to the soldier and began to eat once more. Garland only sat down beside him and began to indulge himself on the food his friend was willing to share.

"Mmm." he swallowed. "It's good."

;-;-;

(Morning – Gamindustry Continental Transport System Railroad – May 4th, XX18)

The sky moved at an intense speed through the windows of the rail train. The group of teens was standing/sitting where they could as the train they gathered on traveled from one large nation to another. The destination, Lastation. Noire watched the various pieces of floating land fly by them through the window she was seated by, Yuuna standing someway near her with his hand onto a chrome pole to keep balance. Gohan was happily chatting away with Neputunu as Neptune shared stories of her heroics with Fuuin and Garland, the two of which seemed rather cringe worthy in expression.

Nepgear sat nearby her sister with IF close at her side, the latter texting on her mobile smart phone.

"So..." IF asked, her question directed towards the rude blond standing across from her, "Yuuna?"

"Hmm?" he turned his eye to her with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going to be going to a power station some place far from the capital of Lastation?"

"That's right. We'll be there ahead of time, roughly an hour or so before Mr. Leon is supposed to meet with the pickup crew. That means we'll have to keep ourselves hidden until he arrives. I'm sure the pickup guys will be there before Mr. Leon arrives."

Fuuin looked up as Neptune turned towards him. "So that means we'll be sitting with Cultrizer agents all around the area."

"Pretty much. Needless to say, they won't be expecting an ambush, so maybe four or so armed guards, ten if we're unlucky."

"Ah, don't sweat it." Neptune said cockily. "I can handle a couple dozen of mooks, especially if I transform."

Yuuna smirked. "I don't doubt it. Our most important task though is to capture that son of a bitch. It's going to take us a while to get there anyway, but with the route I have planned, we should arrive some time shortly before the pickup crew does."

"Good." Fuuin turned his head down. "I'd rather not engage in another gunfight with these guys unless we're going to get something out of it."

"Well..." Garland folded his arms over his chest and sat back, "if we engaged in combat with the pickup crew, obviously when Mr. Leon's copter got there, they'd see something was up and retreat. Mr. Leon is a pretty important figure to these people, so they'll make sure he's well protected."

Fuuin blinked at him before too looking away. Gohan cut his conversation with Neputunu to pay attention to the strategy being said, but only one question racked his mind. "So, uhm..."

"What is it?" Yuuna said, turning to him.

"What about food? Does this route of yours include food?"

"Ugh?"

An irritated stutter.

"Is that all you care about is food?"

Gohan leaned down a bit. "Well, I can't concentrate if I'm hungry."

"Ugh, whatever. Yeah, we will all have to eat. We'll spend an hour or two at a resturaunt along the way for dinner around ten, but that's it."

"WHAT!?" Gohan screamed. "That's only _one_ meal?"

"Relax." Yuuna held up a hand to calm him down. "Feel free to eat as much as you want. I'm sorry, but this location is too far away for us to make too many stops. If you want to have a proper meal, then this is the way it has to be done, understand?"

"Oh..." Gohan groaned, sitting back with his head down. Neputunu only gave him a bright smile and patted his back.

"Don't worry, Gohan, we'll get some food for your lunch along the way, okay?"

"Really?"

The girl nodded happily. Yuuna's eyes only narrowed.

"Just don't take too long. If you're too slow, we'll leave you behind."

Neputunu looked over to him with a glower. "It'll only take a few minutes. Besides, you can't expect everyone here to be able to go such a long distance without food or water. It'll be a long trip."

"I know that, but timing is the most important thing here. This could be our only chance to get this guy. If we don't do it right, then it's game over for us." Yuuna waved his arm to place the point, and at that, he turned away, putting an ankle over his other knee. Neputunu's brows arced upwards before turning back to Gohan.

"We'll get something to eat, don't you worry."

Gohan smiled at her before turning over to Fuuin. "Hey, Fuuin?"

Fuuin turned to him as a girl with shoulder length orange hair came up to his side from behind him. "Hmm?"

"What do you plan to do with Mr. Leon once we get a hold of him?"

Fuuin blinked and turned away. "Not my place, it's Lady Purple Heart's honestly."

Neptune smiled, crossing her arms and lifting her chin high and proud. "He'll be held in prison and interrogated heavily, even if torture must be used, we will get the information on Cultrizer's castle in the mountains. That HQ is going to be busted down!"

Gohan looked at Fuuin as MarvelousAQL pulled her skirt to her legs and took a seat beside him. "Torture may not be needed though."

Garland scoffed lightly. "It's always needed."

"If you say so..."

Marvelous smiled at them. "As long as none of us get hurt during this whole ordeal, then I'll consider it a mission accomplished." Neputunu smiled at her and nodded in full agreement.

Yuuna scoffed and glared down to the floor. "It'll have been a complete waste of our time if Mr. Leon gets away."

;-;-;

(Late Evening – Lastation Capital Central Power Station Outskirts – May 4th, XX18)

The darkness of the night covered the majority of the fenced in perimeter. Numerous metal towers hosting large transformers were arranged across the acres of the field, small lights shining from the tall power towers all around the area. Fuuin, Yuuna, Neptune, Nepgear, IF, MarvelousAQL, Garland, Gohan, Neputunu, and Noire hid in various places, separating into small groups for more obscurity. Arriving only shortly 20 minutes ago, as Yuuna said, a large bi-winged helicopter called an osprey had since parked far off in the middle of the field, numerous masked soldiers with skulls painted across their heads were at the scene.

Fuuin watched the soldiers closely. It was Cultrizer, that was no short of a guarantee, and there could have only been one reason they were here. To take Mr. Leon to his next location.

Some of them exchanged glances, all the while Yuuna would silently lift up a finger to his mouth, reminding them to stay quiet. Any mess up and they would either become swiss cheese or they would never capture Mr. Leon.

Needless to say, they obeyed, not because he told them to, but simply due to the fact that's just what they needed to do. Fuuin couldn't blame Yuuna for reminding them though, the guy had put so much effort and time into getting them exactly where they needed to be. The seeker almost smiled at the fact he had so many new friends now helping him fight against the national menace. Still, his blood was rushing. His heart was beating so fast it may just leap from his throat. He was nervous. Here he was, getting ready to capture the man who had been tormenting his life for years now, constantly threatening his life, all for some shard.

The spinning blades of a helicopter were soon coming to their ears. Turning to the direction of the noise, a small pair of red and blue lights came.

"There it is." Yuuna whispered. "Steady everyone, we attack as soon as Mr. Leon steps out."

Nods came from the teens. Garland silently readied his pistol, watching the flying vehicle approach closely. Heavy winds blew across the field as the large vessel descended closer to the ground. Upon touchdown, the back hatch of the helicopter opened and rested upon the ground like a slope. Fuuin squinted his eyes.

More Cultrizer soldiers exited from the vehicle and finally, Mr. Leon slowly stepped out, a cigar lit in his fingers. He began to talk and laugh.

"Ah..." Neptune smirked confidently. "So that's the guy, huh? The fat one?" she turned over to Fuuin for confirmation. The boy slowly nodded.

"There's no mistaking it." Fuuin whispered, leaning forward. "That's Mr. Leon."

Yuuna blinked and looked towards the politician. "Then we better strike now, we don't have much time."

Garland quickly lifted a hand to stay them, "Wait a minute guys. Someone else is coming out."

A teenage girl slowly made her way out of the osprey helicopter, along with another boy. Fuuin looked at the two of them with deadly concern.

"They could be a problem." Garland whispered. Yuuna clenched his fist.

"So Cultrizer also has special warriors, huh?" The teens watched as the girl took looks around, the other boy keeping a firm gaze on the surroundings.

 _They give me bad vibes._ Fuuin thought, his eyes narrowing in concern. _They have an aura similar to our own. They may have been forced into this position just like me a long time ago._ Looking towards the girl, Fuuin could see she had a slender frame. She appeared to be particularly strong and healthy. A blush came over his face as he couldn't help but notice how much skin she was revealing, but something disturbing was upon her. There was a calm smile over her face. _She's not like me at all. If she were, she wouldn't be smiling. Something's different with her._

Fuuin turned over to the boy.

 _Him on the other hand, he doesn't exactly look too pleased. Bored is probably the better expression of him._ Fuuin watched as a hand was resting under his vest.

Gohan tilted his head and turned to Marvelous. "We need to move in now or all of this will have been for nothing."

"He's right." Yuuna turned to the group. "We have no time to hesitate. Let's move. Lady Noire, Lady Neptune, transform and let's get busy."

Noire smirked. "You don't need to tell me twice."

MarvelousAQL nodded to herself. "I'll sneak around and catch Mr. Leon by surprise."

"Good idea. Let's move." Yuuna spawned a fireball into his hand and dashed out from cover.

Gunfire instantly came upon the pyrokinetic's position.

"Oh fuck!" Yuuna screamed out.

Looking, he could see the bored boy at the helicopter was pointing a large pistol at them, smoke slowly vanishing from the barrel. Other Cultrizer soldiers quickly armed themselves and began to unleash fire upon them as other soldiers began to rush Mr. Leon towards the other copter.

"Move!" Yuuna screamed. The group ran into separate directions as Neptune and Noire transformed.

The unknown boy's eyes narrowed as two lights quickly vanished from afar. "CPU's." he said bluntly. The pale blonde female by his side tilted her head slightly.

"Two huh?" a creepy smile slowly came across her face, "this should be fun. I've never fought a goddess before." her red gloved fist clenched audibly.

Garland quickly ducked and rolled behind a large metal tower, narrowly avoiding oncoming fire. He readied his weapon and took short breaths. "Alright, get ready, Garland." he steeled his gaze. With a quick exhale, and leaned to the side and opened fire at the soldiers. Neputunu quickly dashed to his side.

"Hey, thanks for the cover fire, Garland!" she panted.

Garland slammed his back against the beam, breathing hard. "No problem. You okay?" he looked at the girl. She gave him a nod, arming up her own large black pistol.

"I'm fine. You ready to kick some ass?"

A smirk came. "Yeah."

Fuuin jumped and rolled down a hill, bullets flying over him. "Damnit! Mr. Leon's going to get away!"

Suddenly, two bright balls of light flew quickly towards the horde of soldiers, all of their bullets bouncing off the balls of energy.

"What the fuck!?" one of them cried.

"Cross Combination!" The purple ball erupted, quickly revealing the goddess of Planeptune, Purple Heart. In seconds, she took down most of the soldiers around her as the other teal ball flew to the rest.

"Lace Ribbon Dance!" In similar fashion, the goddess of Lastation, Black Heart, took down the remainder of the Cultrizer soldiers. She turned her sights onto the two teens standing not far away. The girl was smiling at her eerily as the brunet was continuing to fire at Yuuna. She blinked and looked towards the other helicopter that was now lifting off. "Neptune! Mr. Leon's getting away!"

Fuuin lifted his head. It seemed most of the gunfire was put an end when Neptune and Noire attacked. Getting up to a quick sprint, he rushed towards the lifting helicopter. MarvelousAQL jolted upon his sudden movement and wasted no second in following after him.

A door opened from inside the helicopter and a man armed with a heavy machine gun began to take aim.

Small shurikens flew quickly at the man with deadly precision and impaled him in his neck and into the armor of his chest. He fell aside as another soldier began to take hold of the weapon.

Yuuna watched as bullet after bullet hit his location, but never coming close to hitting him. He narrowed his eye. _It seems like he's not really trying to hit me. But I'm not going to take that chance._ He lifted his open hand and spawned bright blue fire into it.

Garland jumped from the cover and aimed at the rising helicopter's gunner. Pulling the trigger, he immediately gunned down the man with few bullets missing.

Fuuin raced to stand under the copter and armed his Ritan against his arm. Taking aim, he fired it. The device flew and latched hard into the hull of the vehicle. "Yes!" he screamed. Slowly, his feet began to come off of the ground. "Oh… that's right." The boy began to scream as soon as he realized he had no way to hold it down.

Neptune furrowed her eyes, jumping into the air. An array of techno symbols making a circle spawned behind her feet, and bending to it, she kicked off strongly into the air, racing towards the helicopter. She readied her blade. "Fuuin, you may want to RUN!"

A shadow moved fastly through the air, Noire's eyes barely catching it. "Huh!?" she turned towards Neptune. "Neptune, look out!" The CPU of Planeptune heard Noire's warning and turned to see a shadow slam a very large blunt blade against her spine. Her eyes widened as shocks of pain coursed through her entire body and in a second, she plummeted to the ground. Dust rose from her loud impact.

"Neptune!" Fuuin screamed, the Ritan separating itself from the retreating vehicle and returning to his arm. He ran towards the goddess until a loud pop in the air stilled him, a bullet flying far in front of his person.

Yuuna finally emerged from his position and stood up.

Fuuin turned his head towards the source of the sound to see the lone boy that departed the osprey aiming at him. His eyes narrowed. MarvelousAQL blinked as she held up her blade. Gohan stepped up to her side, blinking.

Neptune pushed herself up, hacking a couple of coughs as she did so. "Who did that?" she looked around.

"That would be me." a loud feminine voice called out. Everyone's eyes turned up towards the top of a tall metal tower to see a lone figure standing at the tip, the large moon behind her. A girl stood with her legs elegantly overlapping on their tiptoes, a large blade with crimson highlights shining behind her. She was dressed in a small black revealing vest, black thigh-high hoop shorts, red stockings and black boots. Her short pale blonde hair waved barely in the breeze. She lifted her chin ominously, a smile over her face. "My name is Taberu, the god-eater!"

Neptune's eyes widened. "God-eater?" she picked herself up from the ground and held her blade forth.

The brunette holding the large pistol took a firm step forward. "And I am Lee Hondo. Nice to meet you all, but unfortunately, we can't allow you to mess with Cultrizer's plans." He lifted a hand and planted it on his hip, aiming his pistol towards Fuuin. He was dressed in a navy blue army jacket, slightly torn blue jeans with a green scarf around his neck, the ends of it hanging over the left side of his back. His emerald green eyes barely shined in the moonlight. "You guys have caused enough trouble for our employers."

Taberu audibly lifted her blade up, pointing it straight up into the sky like a spike. "Here is where your little _heroics_ come to an end." Her eyes narrowed deathly. "I hope you can put up a good fight CPU's, because I'm ready for some entertainment." Neptune growled at her.

"You want a fight, I'll be sure to give you one you'll never forget, tramp."

Yuuna stepped forward. "Fine, after we deal with these chumps, we'll be able to go right after Mr. Leon. Most of his escort is already taken care of, if we can get to the helicopter, then we'll be able to get that bastard."

Fuuin swallowed deeply. Something about these two was definitely unsettling.

Noire smirked and slashed her blade to the side, standing up elegantly. "I'll take you on!" she valiantly boasted. "Give to me your worst, "God-eater"!"

The girl's eyes widened as her smile did. "Magnificent, then lets GO!" She slashed her blade down at them, and a strong wave followed suit, making the earth shake as it tore through the metal of the tower and streaming quickly towards her opponents. Fuuin's eyes widened as the attack seemed to get bigger and bigger.

"Oh my god!" he screamed out as he turned to run away, snatching hold of MarvelousAQL's hand and pulling her with. Gohan's own eyes widened.

"Run!"

The girl's laughter echoed through the entire power plant's acres as Noire and Neptune realized they could not take such an attack. Turning, they both flew in opposite directions as the torrent barely missed them, flying forward and ripping through the ground at an insane speed. Taberu's eyes narrowed as her head tilted.

"This should be interesting." The girl kicked off and flew down to the CPU's, a teethy smirk across her face as she readied her weapon.


	38. Chapter 38

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Evening – Lastation Capital Central Power Station Outskirts – May 4th, XX18)

Neptune, in the form of Purple Heart, span around as she came to a stop and turned a fierce gaze towards the young girl now flying fastly at her. Noire screamed as she suddenly passed Neptune. "Noire!"

Fuuin furrowed his gaze as he watched Noire throw her sword towards the girl.

Taberu swiftly dodged as a slow giggle came. With a spin, she kicked at Noire, who lifted a hand up, conjuring a small field of hexagons before her to block the attack. The girl's attack smashed effortlessly through the shield, Noire's eyes widened as her leg flew at her and delivered a strong kick into her chest. Spinning like a drill, Noire flew far and into the ground. A scream left the girl as her body skidded against the dirt.

"Noire!" Neptune cried. Like an eel, Taberu quickly flew towards her and slammed her blade into the Neptune's side, hitting her away like a golf ball.

"They need our help!" Fuuin cried. He rushed forward with Marvelous hot on his heels. Neputunu quickly took aim, switching her pistol to automatic mode and began to open fire. Taberu took to the ground and sprinted at an insane speed, dust kicking up after her every fast step.

Yuuna took a stand before Hondo, creating fire in both of his hands. The other boy lifted his gun up, flipped it around in his fingers before holstering it. He raised both fists up to his sides as Garland slowly came up to stand beside Yuuna.

"Back off." the purple-eyed blond said, squinting his eye, "I don't need your help."

"We're in this together, like it or not. We have to take these guys down fast to go after Mr. Leon."

"Whatever."

Hondo's eyes opened wider as he took a step back, raising his fists up and preparing to fight. Yuuna's eye pulsed and he pitched a wall of flame towards the brunet. Hondo raised both hands before him and waves suddenly spawned before him, ripples conjured into the air, warping it and destroying the fire before it could come close to him.

"What the fuck?" Garland took a step back.

With a spin, Hondo jumped into the air and flipped upside down, throwing a fist towards the pair. A ripple of warped invisible energy flew towards them. Garland lifted his hand up, glowing an icy blue. Ice suddenly formed, sliding from the ground and up in front of them to act as a shield to intercept the attack. Upon contact, it blew apart the incline of ice. Garland jumped backwards and aimed his gun at him. He pulled the trigger and let bullets fly at the boy.

The green-eyed boy lifted his hand up upon landing. More ripples formed in the air and stopped the array of projectiles in their tracks, letting them float before him. Garland's eyes were wide in shock as he stopped firing. Hondo clenched his hand into a fist and all of the bullets harmlessly fell to the ground.

"Seems projectiles won't work against this guy." Yuuna said. "I may need your help after all." Garland scoffed as he took off his gun and threw it to the ground.

Fuuin gasped as he realized Taberu was racing for him and Marvelous, at which he slid down to his knees and skidded forward as she raised an arm to hit him. Marvelous expertly jumped over her, flipping with her legs straight out. With a spin, she took out her blade and landed beside her, slashing at the girl.

Taberu effortlessly parried every strike before lifting her leg and sending a stomping kick to the girl's stomach. The orange-haired kunoichi lifted her blade flatly before her to block the attack, but she was unprepared for just how much strength was behind the girl's attack. Her boot came harshly upon the blade, easily forcing itself forth and into Marvelous' stomach. The girl's eyes widened as she felt the full force of the kick and was sent flying off.

Fuuin growled and lunged at her, swinging his fists. Taberu easily dodged his attacks, stepping from one side to another. She quickly spun around and extended her arm out, throwing the back of her fist into the side of the seeker's face. Fuuin fell to the ground holding his infliction.

"Crap!" Neputunu ran forward and jumped onto the railing of a power tower and took aim at Taberu. She pulled the trigger. The devourer lifted her large blade up, blocking the bullets without batting an eye. Neputunu ceased her fire and looked towards her with dismay. "You got to be joking? How can she even lift that large blade like that?"

The pale blonde smiled sinisterly, chucking the blade up into the air and taking hold of it like a stabbing knife. She then expertly pitched it, sending it flying like a javelin at Neputunu, who gasped and quickly jumped down from the tower. In no less than a second, the large projectile cut through the metal beams holding the tower up, flying far into the black sky. Sparks erupted from the power lines as the loud groaning of metal came. Slowly, the tower began to fall to its injured side, cables snapping audibly one by one and flailing wildly as electricity sparked brightly from them.

Neputunu dashed wildly, running away from the now falling structure. With a desperate leap, she made just enough distance to narrowly avoid being squished under a ton of steel.

Neptune shook her head and got to her feet. She quickly kicked off towards Taberu, lifting her sword high. The god-eater saw her coming too soon, smirking at her. As soon as the goddess reached her, she struck fast at her. Taberu quickly avoided every attack nicely, and threw a punch into Neptune's gut.

A cough came from Neptune's mouth as saliva spat out. _She's so strong!_ With a quick recover, Neptune span around and slashed at the girl. Almost instantly, Taberu's abnormally large blade materialized in her hold, effectively blocking Neptune's attack! "What!?" the goddess cried out, appearing panicked.

Noire quickly approached from behind the girl with her own sword at the ready. With a growl, she threw her blade down towards the girl's back. Taberu stepped backwards, poking her chest out with a sly smile and dodged the attack. She quickly swung her blunt blade into Noire's chest, throwing her away and into the ground as she also jumped off from the ground and kicked Neptune in her own chest. The two CPU's fell onto the ground at once as Taberu flipped in the air and landed on the ground, fashionably swinging her sword to stop at her side.

Fuuin and Marvelous picked themselves up and glared at her. With a battle cry, Fuuin ran towards her as MarvelousAQL ran to circle around her. With the Ritan spinning like a saw, Fuuin lunged at her for his own attack. Taberu slipped past his first attack and threw a punch into his ribs. Fuuin cried out as the girl spun her sword around like a fan and smashed it against the boy's weapon.

Fuuin's eyes widened. He could see the Ritan explode before him, blowing into hundreds of small pieces, Taberu's weapon flying and cutting through which ever pieces of shrapnel were before it. Before Fuuin could see think, she delivered a stomp into his side again, kicking him away like a ball.

"Fuuin, no!" MarvelousAQL cried out, falling towards Taberu with her blade held high. She slashed down at the girl as soon as she was in range. Taberu jumped forward a small distance, avoiding the ninja's attack. Marvelous landed behind her, her teeth bared in anger. She began to slash at the blonde with unrelenting speed, jumping and ducking, spinning and kicking. Taberu only laughed at her.

"You poor girl." Taberu latched a firm hold onto Marvelous' wrist, stopping her in her tracks. The girl's orange eyes widened in fear. Taberu clenched a strong fist and slammed it into MarvelousAQL's cheek. She kept a hold of her, sending a kick into her gut before forcing the ninja up to eye level and releasing, kicking her away with the other leg. "I'm disappointed in all of you!" she called out.

Neputunu rushed at her, two large energy blades in her hold. She slashed both down upon the girl. Taberu straightened herself, slipping between both swords and Neputunu gasped out. The girl's eyes narrowed and she sent a fist out, punching Neputunu in her chest and sending her falling into the ground.

"I expected a challenge from the goddesses at the least!" Taberu lifted her chin.

Neptune growled. "I'll show you a challenge!" She swung her blade behind her and took a stance. "Cross Combination!" Neptune shouted out, flying quickly towards the devourer. Taberu smirked slyly, watching the goddess close the distance between them. She lifted her own blade and the pair met, loud sparks shining and light coming from the clash. Neptune's eyes furrowed as her teeth clenched, pushing down harder and harder. Taberu met her perseverance, showing equal strength. A brief chuckle.

Suddenly a bullet shot at her from behind. Taberu quickly jumped to the side to dodge it. Neputunu continued to fire at her, missing all the while. Neptune took chase after the god-eater, barely catching up to her. Suddenly, Taberu jumped into the air and came down towards Neputunu. The girl gasped and held a blade beside her, preparing to slash. She did, and Taberu only jumped up and flipped behind her. Neptune threw her hand forward, a fist balled tight. Taberu landed behind Neputunu and threw a hard kick into her side, sending her tumbling away, then she lifted a hand and took hold of Neptune's own attack.

"How can that be!?" she cried out.

Neptune then was flung to the side, falling upon Neputunu. The two began to roll and falter on one another until they came to a stop.

Taberu lifted her sword high and threw it down, slashing vertically toward the two. A rippling torrential wave was created, tearing through the ground, racing to the pair of lavender-haired girls. Neptune and Neputunu barely looked up to see the attack approaching them fast. A scream surfaced.

Suddenly, Gohan jumped at the two of them, grabbing hold of them and with a brief glow, the three of them suddenly vanished as the attack destroyed the ground they were on.

Taberu only smiled and turned to her left, seeing the three further away. She tilted her head to the side and planted a hand onto her bare hip.

Gohan lifted his hands off of the two girls. "Neptune, Neputunu, are you both hurt?"

Neputunu groaned. "Don't let her size fool you, she's ridiculously strong."

"I can tell." the boy stood up and smiled. "That actually excites me." his eyes let off a small shine as his fists clenched themselves.

Taberu stretched her legs, bending over. Her shorts rode up on her bottom, showing every curve, the bare flesh of her buttock exposing itself to the world. Gohan couldn't help but smirk.

"She's damn sexy too. This is gonna be fun."

"Gohan, be careful!" Neptune yelled. Gohan took off into a fast sprint towards the female. Taberu straightened herself as Gohan came upon her, and with a jump, he came down and threw a fist. Taberu easily parried it aside, Gohan going with it. He landed on his feet, crouched down with a skid and he leaped at her, throwing another attack. The girl dodged one after another and sent her leg flying at him. Gohan smirked and stood up, wrapping his arms around her knee and taking a strong hold, however, his feet came off the ground and he flew with her attack.

Taberu smiled. "You like my leg, huh? Here, have another one!"

She kicked off the ground and sent her other leg into him. Gohan released his hold and fell under her, dodging the strike. Taberu stopped herself before she could kick her own leg. Gohan stood under her and lifted his arms up, catching her booty in his hands. A small stutter of shock left the girl before she smiled and leaned backwards fast, flipping from his hold. Gohan span around and lifted an arm to block the now coming attack. Her punch was blocked, but it was far stronger than Gohan anticipated, and he was sent flying backwards off of his feet.

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed. The boy flipped fast and landed on his feet, and quickly he kicked off to her. Taberu watched as the boy quickly flew at her with his own fist ready. She lifted her blade and swung at him. Gohan threw his hand down and flipped off of the blade, and now sent a kick at her head.

Neptune's eyes widened, Noire blinked in shock. A wide smile was worn across Gohan's face as he flew briefly to the side, Taberu's head stretched in the direction Gohan's kick was sent. The warrior landed onto his feet and with a loud cry, he sent both hands forward and struck her hard in her ribs. Taberu was sent flying a small distance before she quickly recovered, flipping and landing on her feet. She smiled at him.

"Now that's what I am talking about!" she cried out. Almost instantly, she jumped and closed the distance between herself and the bright blond child. Gohan's eyes widened as his grin vanished and was suddenly sent flying himself into the beams of a power tower. He coughed out blood as he slammed against it and fell to the ground. Taberu's own smirk fell.

"Are you kidding me? Is that the best you can muster up?" disappointment was abundant in her expression. "This is hopeless."

Noire growled. "Damn, she's unbeatable." Taking a tight grip of her rapier's handle, she took fast flight towards the devourer. Taberu turned around with a bored expression and locked eyes with her, lifting her own blade in response to the attack.

;-;-;

Yuuna jumped high to dodge a fast kick. Hondo span around and dug his feet into the ground to stop himself. Garland lunged at him with a hard punch. With two hands, Hondo took fast hold of it and stopped it in place, and he flipped Garland's hand around and sent a kick into his side. Yuuna's fist became enshrouded in fire and he came quickly upon Hondo. Using his forearms, he began to parry Yuuna's attacks by striking his own arms away. With a spin, a torrent of flames flew from Yuuna like a thrower. Hondo took fast jumps backwards, avoiding the inferno spawning around him, and with a lifted hand, another barrier of rippling air was formed. The fire collided against it like an invisible wall.

Garland took to a run and jumped. He threw his hands down and ice formed beneath him. He began to slide around to the side at twice his normal running speed, being sure to lay down a layer of thick ice before him. He quickly came around to Hondo's flank and with a kick off, flew at the boy. He sent a kick at him, and Hondo managed to dodge it. The two began to exchange blows, blocking and parrying each other's attacks one by one. Garland sent a kick to the Cultrizer agent's ankle, and Hondo jumped up. Yuuna pitched a large fireball at him.

Hondo narrowed his eyes at the approaching flame and sent both hands in front of him, and a pulse came. Hondo was propelled backwards at an insane speed, glaring at the two boys as Yuuna's attack missed him by a mile.

"Damn." Yuuna scoffed. "Guy's got moves." He rushed fast after him as Garland took to sliding once more. Hondo flew far and landed hard on his feet, rocks and dust kicking up as he skid backwards. Yuuna approached him and threw his hand forward, spewing more fire at him. Unlike last time, the boy continued his advance. Hondo growled and sprinted off to the side in an effort to dodge the torrent of heat. Yuuna continued to unleash a steady stream of blue consuming flames at the boy, but he stayed just out of reach. With a sharp slide, Hondo jumped into the air with a straight figure. He flipped and landed soundly behind the Lastation elite, who ceased his attack and sent a fist hard at the brunet's face.

Hondo managed to duck under it, but could not avoid the kick Yuuna now sent into him. With barely a block made by crossing his arms over his chest, Hondo fell onto his back, but quickly kicked back up and threw a punch at Yuuna's own head. The elite wordlessly caught the attack and took a tight hold of his fist. Hondo's eyes narrowed and an eruption of air suddenly pulsed through the area, blowing Yuuna back hard.

With a stumble, Yuuna took steps back to regain his balance. Hondo jumped at him and sent a kick forth, throwing himself hard into the blond's gut. Spittle came flying from Yuuna's mouth as he fell onto his back after flying a couple of feet. Hondo landed on his own two feet and turned around to see Garland fastly approach him. With a raising arm, the two exchanged in a deadlock.

Garland glared at the other brunet, and balled his other fist. He struck at the teen, who only met his attack by taking sharp hold of it and the two began to push at one another. They struggled briefly. Garland furrowed his eyes at the other's sharp ones. The Lowee soldier lifted a leg to kick Hondo, but the other only met it with his own mirrored attack.

"Damn!"

Garland lifted his other leg to attack, but it was fruitless, the result was the same. Hondo suddenly released his grip on the soldier's fists and sent an elbow hard into Garland's face, but not without Garland himself slamming his right leg into his assailant's ribs. The two retreated from one another holding their inflictions before staring the other down.

Hondo growled and threw an open palm forward, and a strong ripple of air flew fast at Garland. With barely any time to react, Garland threw both hands up and a wall of ice quickly formed before him, but the attack exploded through the wall and slammed harshly into Garland's chest.

 _Dear god, I feel like I just got hit by a giant ball!_

The soldier flew far and collided against the ground, skidding several feet. Hondo panted and turned to see Yuuna throw a kick into his back.

A scream left the man as he stumbled forward and bent down, Yuuna jumping off of his other foot and sending it crashing into Hondo's back. The brunet fell harshly upon the ground as Yuuna spawned fire into his palms. He took quick aim and unleashed a large stream of fire roaring to the Cultrizer agent. Hondo glared daggers at him, immediately lifting an open palm. The air before him warped and ripples formed, shielding him from the onslaught of the fire wishing to devour him. He drew his arm back before suddenly lunging it forward, sending the warping air flying forward like a flood.

Yuuna growled and jumped to the side, rolling on the ground as all of his fire and the wall of invisible force flying past him before suddenly exploding loudly. Hondo got to his feet, dusting off his pants and military jacket before glaring at Yuuna. Garland stepped up behind Hondo, earning eyes from the agent. The three stood across from one another.

"One versus two, huh?" Hondo asked, his eyes darting from one to the other. "Don't take me so lightly, numbers never win a real fight."

Yuuna chuckled. "I don't need that bumbling moron to beat you."

"I could say the same about you, cold sore." Garland retorted.

Slowly, Hondo got into a fighting stance, Garland and Yuuna doing the same.

;-;-;

Noire's voice rang high, her blade scratching cold charcoal steel. Pushing hard, she pressed down against the mighty blade in Taberu's grasp.

The small girl didn't even appear pleased, staring at the woman with a blank and empty stare. Narrowing her blue eyes, the devourer gave a push. Noire's efforts suddenly vanished, having been pushed back. Quickly, the scantily clad female span and sent a strong kick into the goddess' ribs, throwing the girl off and far. Tumbling and flipping against the ground, Taberu only shook her head and sighed.

"Aw… I can't believe this… Not one of you is strong enough to fight me at my best." She looked up to the black sky, disappointment written all over her face. "I am not even fighting at half of my full strength, and none of you can truly entertain me? I don't understand..."

She sighed more as Fuuin and Marvelous slowly took to their feet, panting.

"It's to be expected though..." Her eyes rolled towards the pair. "What can be expected from _mere humans…_ But the goddesses, I'm just baffled. How can they be so weak."

"Weak!" Purple Heart shouted, shocked at her claim. "Compared to the others, I'm stronger than them, but it's because we work together that we're able to overcome our greatest foes."

"Then overcome me." Taberu's head fell limp backwards, looking at the purple-haired woman. "Otherwise, you all will _die_ here..."

Purple Heart's eyes widened, staring deeply into the girl's own. The goddess' eyes wavered, shock and fear slowly eating away. _The look she has, her body posture… she's… telling the truth. She doesn't really care, does she?_

Taberu's eyes narrowed.

 _She's not worried at all. Are we really like… **insects** to her!?_

"Geez, this is why I want Cultrizer to succeed, you know?" the girl closed an eye and lifted a hand to her forehead, holding it.

Fuuin's eyes twitched. "What? Cultrizer?"

MarvelousAQL took a small step forward. "Do you know about what Cultrizer plans to do?"

"Psh, yeah, otherwise _I_ wouldn't be helping them out a little."

Noire growled. "I don't get it, what could a person as strong as you achieve from working with those assholes? Huh?!"

"Entertainment." The stare in her eyes was dark. A chill swam up Neptune's spine.

"En- entertainment?"

Fuuin's eyes furrowed. " _Entertainment!?_ "

The tone of his voice caught the girl's attention. Taberu turned over to him, seeing his face contort with anger.

"You're helping Cultrizer, the terrorist group that's been killing people left and right achieve their goals for something as petty as… ENTERTAINMENT!"

"Chyeah." She made it seem like it was an obvious fact. "I've been alive for over two thousand years. My whole life, I've always wanted nothing more than to find an opponent worthy of my everything. I don't care what happens to the peons on this planet, hell, I don't care if the world is destroyed."

"You're joking..." Fuuin's brows lifted up in sorrow and shock.

"They promised me that they're going to give birth to the ultimate being." a smirk came. "They told me they were going to ascend."

"Ascend?" Noire took a step towards her. _Ascend?_ Her eyes perked. "The Share Crystals!"

"No way!" Neptune yelled. "You mean Cultrizer plans to make a god!"

"A god!?" Fuuin turned to her. Gohan's eyes pulsed, turning an instant look towards the girl.

"A god..." Taberu began, "the ultimate being!" A sick smile came across her face, her eyes squinting in anticipation. "The CPU god who is destined to be born every 10,000 years! I didn't have the pleasure to meet the last one, but from what I've been told, it's been 10,000 years since the last god fell, and he'll be coming soon."

Noire's mouth quivered before frowning soundly, swallowing deep. She took her sword strongly into hold and took a preparing fighting stance. "I won't let that happen. There's no chance in hell I'll let that god come to this world!"

"You don't have a say in the matter." Taberu turned to her. "It's destiny after all."

"Fuck destiny!" she shouted, growling low. "I'll make my own. If what Histoire says is true, then there is absolutely, _absolutely_ no way I can allow that to happen."

Fuuin narrowed his eyes at her. "So, Cultrizer's goal is to make a god?"

"No!" a voice shouted from afar. Turning, Neptune, Fuuin, Marvelous, and Noire watched Gohan walk towards them. "You can't make a god." Taberu watched, seeing the boy's slipper stomp hard into the ground. Gohan's eyes furrowed, a slight glow taking into his eyes.

"Oh..."

Gohan slowly brought up his fists. "A god is born through the destined human being… No matter what Cultrizer tries, they can never make a god."

"How do _you_ know that." Noire seethed, glaring daggers at the boy. "You're just a country boy from Lowee, shut up."

"I know because Blanc told me..."

Neptune's own brows arched up sadly. "How much… do you girls know about this god that I don't understand?" she turned to Noire.

"We know because we're not lazy bitches like you!"

Gohan turned toward the white-haired goddess. "Calm down." Noire scowled at him. "I know you're upset, just calm down."

The woman's eyes twitched before giving in. She let out a loud breath and turned away from him. "Sorry."

"The point is, Cultrizer won't achieve their goal."

Taberu tilted her head back. "You're saying collecting the Share Crystal Shards is a waste of time then, am I right?"

Gohan's eyes blinked seriously at her. "The Sharite Shards are indeed very powerful objects."

Fuuin's eyes widened. _Sharite Shards?_ The boy turned over to the blond. _How does he know their true name?_

"When six are combined into one true Sharite Crystal… the person who possesses it will be a person whose power can't be easily matched." The boy's fists clenched tightly. Neptune stared at him seeing the boy begin to shake.

Gohan looked down to the ground, terrible memories slowly flowing through his eyes.

"But… only one person can truly harness the terrifying power of those evil shards..."

Taberu's head leaned back.

"Only one boy can transform into _him_..." His frame shuddered with fear. Noire looked towards the fighter with some shock.

 _What's wrong with him. It's as if he's experienced it himself._

"The CPU god… A being with unimaginable power, never ending strength, an insatiable appetite for power..." Gohan's head lifted. "A being whose ultimate goal is rule over each and every life of this world."

Taberu blinked at him. "You're not like these others, are you?"

Fuuin turned to Gohan, seeing the blond reaching into his pocket and grabbing hold of something. Slowly, he pulled out a glowing white crystal, and Fuuin's eyes widened sharply. A sudden pain took hold in his chest. The boy's eyes shrank as he lifted a hand to his chest, grabbing tightly. Marvelous immediately took notice to his condition and ran over to him. "Fuuin? Fuuin!?"

Gohan's fingers tightly wrapped around the glowing object. Taberu began to laugh.

"So, you have one of them, huh? Nice! I'll be sure to snatch it from your cold dead carcass."

Gohan's eyes squinted as a white glow began to take over his body.

"Is that your plan, huh? To use one of those "evil shards" to fight me? That's _fine_! I want to get at least _something_ out of you rats! You may as well..." The girl's chest began to heat up. Slowly, she turned towards the purple-haired boy stumbling far from her. _That boy…_

Fuuin growled loudly, shaking his head side to side in an effort to quell the burning in his chest. Marvelous was kneeling at his side, a hand over his back and shoulder. "Fuuin, what's wrong, are you okay? Fuuin?"

Neptune blinked. "What's wrong with him?" Noire blinked before her eyes widened.

"Could he… be?"

"So that's what it is!" Taberu suddenly exclaimed, taking their attention. The girl began to laugh, lifting her head to the sky. "I see, I see! This is too good to be true! Well then, I guess not _all of you_ will be dying today." With a lean, she faced towards the pair, MarvelousAQL turning towards the pale blonde in despair.

Noire furrowed her eyes. "Let me see that kid!" Clenching her blade strongly, the goddess of Lastation made a lunge towards Fuuin and Marvelous, her sword at the ready.

"No!" Neptune shouted, making a rush towards them. "Fuuin, Marvy!"

Taberu shouted loudly, a wide smile over her face as she kicked off towards the two teens.

"No you don't!" Gohan took off after her, flying at a mad speed towards the devourer, a white shroud over his body. "I won't let you!"


	39. Chapter 39

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Midnight – Lastation Capital Central Power Station Outskirts – May 5th, XX18)

Fuuin's eyes widened. The form of the white haired goddess, sword bared hard for a fatal attack, froze the boy to his soul. The world, the woman's approach, Marvelous' crying, it all moved so slow. All he could do was stare towards the goddess, seeing her stare. Her cold, angry stare.

The boy's bright blue eyes shook.

 _What did I do?_

Memories flashed before him. He twitched.

 _Why did this happen?_

Only hours ago, she was supposedly his ally. Together, they declared they'd take down Cultrizer, instead…

 _I'm the target…_

Noire's approach choked the boy, he felt as if a constrictor had suddenly snatched a hold of him. Never before has he had to look at a goddess with such overwhelming fear.

 _How did they do it? All of the monsters or people that have ever faced a CPU?_

His heart suddenly stung. It was like it had stopped.

 _How could they have faced against someone who gives off such an imposing and staggering aura. The CPU's are the celestial beings who watch over and protect an entire nation. Alone, they are capable of feats a simple person could never hope to approach, they can fell the strongest of foes in one attack. They are the protectors of Gamindustri…_ The boy's eyes widened, his pupils shrinking. _And now one of them is coming to kill me!_

A shudder. Slowly, her arms reared, her sword rising higher with all intentions of coming down and slicing into his flesh, cutting through his heart, tearing him into two pieces… All intention of ultimately ending his one and only life.

The boy screamed! Reality suddenly came slamming back into him, Noire closed the distance between the two of them fast. Fuuin recoiled back, lifting arms to shield himself, ducking down to hopelessly hide from the woman's attack.

"Fuuin!"

A loud clang suddenly sounded before him.

Fuuin's eyes opened wide. Marvelous' hand wrapped tightly around his own, yanking him up.

"Come on! We've got to go!" the orange-haired beauty shouted, taking to her feet. Fuuin blinked and turned to look in front of him.

Two large swords scratched against the other, sparks flying. A woman growled.

"Neptune..." Noire's tone was anything but pleased. "Why'd you get in my way. That boy… He could be the one..."

The purple-haired goddess' own eyes furrowed deeply, pushing forward. "I won't let you harm him. He's a citizen of Planeptune, he's my precious believer, and as long as I am his goddess, I won't let you harm him."

Fuuin looked upon her dark clad person, eyes wavering at the sight of the two. "N- Neptune..." He had never seen two goddesses at each other's throats. The goddess cast an eye over to him and smiled.

"Marvy, get him away from here."

"Yes, of course!" At once, MarvelousAQL took off in the opposite direction, dragging Fuuin off with her, much to his surprise. The two teens were at a full sprint, running as far as possible from the fray that endangered the boy's life. "Fuuin! Are you okay?"

He was at a loss for words. With hollow eyes, his glance turned to his feet, seeing dirt and rocks pass by at a fast speed.

Noire's expression turned completely sour, glaring her long time rival daggers. "You..." With a growl, she pushed down and then retreated. With a graceful spin, she stopped several meters away from Purple Heart, her hand gripping the hilt of her blade intensely. "Why would you let him go. He might be the one who transforms..."

"Because he had heart burn? I find that hard to believe."

The woman's brows arched down sternly. "His body reacted to the Share Crystal Shard. That's not normal for any human being. If what the country boy says is true, if those shards are really meant to bring about the bearing of a god, then they may be reaching out to the true master of themselves."

Purple Heart blinked, her resolve never shaking. Slowly, she held her sword before her.

Noire's eyes narrowed, seeing that she was not going to step down. "Heh."

A smirk.

"That's fine. I've been looking for another reason to fight you anyway."

Neptune lifted her chin. "Let's say what you believe is true, that he is the supposed god that is to surface and plunge this world into darkness. Are you really willing to kill an innocent child just to protect this world?"

"It's not just the world, Neptune!" Noire screamed. "It's _us_ that's in danger, not the world!"

Purple Heart's eyes furrowed.

"Histoire hasn't told you anything, has she?" She scoffed, then turned away. "I guess that's a given. Even in your true form, you're not exactly the most responsible or reliable person. Of course she wouldn't tell you, or Nepgear."

"If Histoire withheld information regarding that from me or my sister, she had good reason to. But not anything that you have stated. She trusts me with her life, that much is enough for me to believe she had better reasons than what you're spouting for me to not know exactly what all of this god business is about. But one thing is true."

The Planeptune goddess hoisted her blade before her, pointing it towards the white haired female.

"Fuuin is not evil. And I won't let you be another one of those people who are trying to kill him!" The woman's teeth clenched angrily. "Cultrizer and even my own army is after that poor boy, all for a damn crystal! He is one of my precious citizens and as long as I am breathing, I will not break my promise. I told that boy I would protect him from anyone who would want to do him harm!"

"Then you side with the devil!" Noire yelled. "You can't tell, no, you can't _feel_ there is something off about that kid!"

"You have no definitive proof he is the god. And if he is, then I say let him become a CPU. If they're as powerful as everyone claims them to be, then he'll be on our side." she began to smile. "It'd be nice to have a change of pace. I'd appreciate having such a figure around, he may even make Planeptune that much stronger than the other nations."

"No!" Noire bared her teeth angrily at her. "You don't understand at all! The CPU god will not bring any prosperity! They only usher in a new age of darkness and despair! Nothing but strife and agony accompanies them!" She readied her own blade. "I'm sure if you asked Histoire, and pleaded with her, she'd tell you all about what the _last god_ did… I can assure you that you won't want that to happen to us too."

"Then we're at an impasse." Neptune rose her chin, eyes wide with pride and dignity. "I refuse to let you sentence one of my people to death for crimes they have not yet committed!"

Noire's voice rang loud, a chilling scream left her throat. She flew fast towards Purple Heart, sword high. Neptune lifted her legs and planted them hard against a materialized energy barrier, kicking off strongly towards the other goddess, her sword at the ready for attack.

Gohan screamed loudly, shoving his shoulder hard into Taberu's side. The two spun and flipped before Gohan landed hard on his feet, taking to a light skid. Taberu balled herself up and shortly back flipped before landing on her own two feet soundly. With a smirk, she cast her eyes upon the blond's glowing form.

Gohan brought his hands up, taking a battle stance, staring the girl down. Taberu couldn't help but let a tiny chuckle escape her before she darted towards him. Flying shortly in the air, she came back to the dirt, her feet running fast across it, dust kicking up behind her every step.

She quickly closed the distance between the two. With a mighty swing, her sword came harshly down upon Gohan. Seeing the attack, he weaved past it and sent a hard fist at her. Taberu effortlessly caught it. Her eyes widened at the strength behind the attack, being caught off guard. She felt the side of her gut be struck hard. Spitting saliva, she held her infliction as the boy jumped into the air and sent a spinning kick to the side of her head. Quickly, she rose an arm and blocked the hard attack. Wincing, she jumped backwards, retreating and holding the arm she just used. Gohan's emerald eyes pulsed and he kicked off the ground, rocks and debris flying behind him. The boy came upon her with an insane speed. She gasped and his fist buried itself into her face, sending her flying clear across the battlefield.

Hondo parried a two handed attack from the Lastation Elite before ducking an attack from Garland. Hearing an approaching scream, he turned to his right to see the form of his companion flying straight towards him.

His eyes widened and a scream surfaced. He quickly lunged backwards, being sure to not get in the girl's way. Yuuna and Garland each retreated a step as the god-eater quickly flew past them and slammed hard into the base of a metallic tower. Turning, they saw the fast approaching Gohan. He flew past the three of them. Hondo blinked and sighed, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his dual-colored haired.

"Geez, I would have been in bad shape if I touched her like that."

Garland lifted an eyebrow, his fists falling slightly. "Why's that, you're not contempt on catching your comrade?"

"Please..." Hondo closed an eye and lifted hand up, letting it hang by the wayside. "She's not in any danger. If anything, all I'd succeed in doing is ruining her fun. No matter how powerful any of you may be, you won't come close to the power that girl is capable of..."

Yuuna's eye narrowed. "Is that a fact? Well then, I hope you're ready to recount that statement after we all hear how she sings when she's bathing in flames." A teethy smirk followed his statement.

Hondo scoffed, closing his eyes. "Some unfortunate soul already tried. All it managed to do was make her angry..."

Yuuna only closed his eyes. "Let me guess, flame thrower?"

"Flame thrower."

"Ha!" he almost laughed. Hondo shot him a glare. "That's nothing compared to _my_ fire." The boy's eyes narrowed darkly. "Here, I'll show you."

Blue sparks quickly formed in the boy's wake and flames erupted. With a loud yell, Yuuna waved his arms, engulfing the entire surrounding area in burning blue. Garland screamed as he retreated, just barely escaping the torrent of fire now cackling loudly. Hondo merely waved his arm, extinguishing all of the flames that dared to come too close. He looked up and his eyes widened to see the form of the pyrotechnic lunge from within the inferno. A strong pain came harshly upon his cheek. Hondo stumbled to the side.

Yuuna balled his other fist and sent it hard into the man's gut. With a yell, the elite snatched ahold of his opponent's hair, earning a loud yell. "Here, taste it!" With a spin, he proceeded to throw Hondo over the engulfing starving flames.

Flying through the air, the Cultrizer agent glared tightly down towards the fire, feeling the heat scorching his back. With a growl, he balled himself up and a loud pulse of air rang across the field.

Garland's eyes widened as he watched the man's body suddenly ascend into the dark sky, far above the danger of the fire.

"Tsk." Yuuna spat to the side. "Lucky motherfucker..."

Hondo hovered in the sky, the air warping around him as he looked down to the battlefield. _This is crazy… What kind of people are these guys?_ His eyes locked upon Yuuna, seeing the purple-eyed fiend glaring directly at him, then his gaze fell on Garland, who was watching him with a stupor. A small smile came across the man's lips. _I guess it's a good thing after all. Still, as they are now, they won't defeat the god. They must mature more._ He audibly clenched a fist. _I'll just have to make sure I make them sweat before we leave. If they don't get a real taste of battle, then they can't hope to stop what is to come._

Taberu lifted her head to see Gohan quickly close in on her. Seeing him yell out, a fist raised and prepared to strike, she furrowed her eyes and smiled. _That's the way…_ Her teeth began to show. _Give me a real fight._ The girl suddenly flipped upwards, ripping herself from the wall. Gohan's fist smashed hard into it, shaking the entire structure. The boy's eyes twitched and he winced from the pain.

 _She's so fast!_ He retracted his hand and looked up, holding his throbbing knuckles and seeing the girl look down upon him proudly, fists on her naked hips with a wide smile.

Gohan growled and jumped, bringing his arms to his sides. Taberu jumped like a viper. Gohan stood upon her previous location, his head following after her to see her land some distance away. His eyes furrowed and he brought his hand high above his head.

"Alright, you want to play!" he shouted loudly. "Let's play!"

A bright light formed over his raised limb. Taberu's eyes widened, intrigued by the display.

"Huh?" Yuuna said. The sudden new source of light caught his attention, and he turned to see the form of Gohan holding it. "What the hell is that!?"

The fighter's eyes narrowed tight. "Here, have this!" Suddenly, he threw his arm down, pitching a roaring ball of light towards Taberu. The energy whistled loudly, soaring through the air towards its target. The girl only began to chuckle.

"Energy attacks, huh?" Her mouth opened in a laugh. Smiling brightly, she opened her arms, spreading her body out and stretching her stomach and chest magnificently, a dark shadow coming over as the energy madly sped to her.

A large explosion shook the landscape, Hondo, Yuuna, and Garland each lifted their hands to shield themselves, wind briskly blowing by.

"Damn!" Garland yelled. "So not only can he teleport, he can generate projectiles to launch!? What other insane powers can this kid do?"

"It's not him!" Yuuna shouted. As the noise died down, they let their arms fall slowly. "He's utilizing the power of the Share Crystal Shard he has."

"Oh yeah..." Garland smiled at the smoke surrounding the area. "Damn, looks like it did a lot of damage. I hope he hit Taberu square on."

Hondo just blinked towards the display. He 'hmphed' and crossed his arms. "Please, that kind of petty power won't harm Taberu."

Garland turned to him.

Hondo lifted his head, gazing hard into the smoke. "She's too strong to be harmed by something like _that_."

Gohan panted, smiling towards the blast. Smoke bellowed from the impact area. "There you go..." He unclenched his fists and took to a straight stand, slumping his shoulders. "I hope that entertained you."

Having seen the large explosion, Purple Heart and Black Heart both watched the area as well. Purple Heart's eyes shook with slight fear. "I… didn't know humans could do things like that."

"I know… It's almost scary how powerful they can become."

The smoke began to subside, and traces of a girl's legs could be seen. Yuuna's eyes widened. "What the!?"

"No way!" Garland shouted.

Wind blew by strong, blowing away all of the smoke restricting view of the black clothed girl. Standing completely unfazed, aside from slight tattering of her clothes, Taberu smiled towards Gohan, her body evidently exposed to the attack. Her smiled widened at one corner, and she reached towards her other arm, ripping off the tattered shreds of cloth hugging to her fair skin.

Gohan's smile became shaky and a small chuckle left him. "You're kidding… She's… too much."

The devourer callously lifted a hand to her hair and gave it a brush, lightly using her fingers to comb out any knots that may have formed. Then a smile came and she gave the blond boy her eyes.

Purple Heart stared in shock towards her. "That's just… insane."

Noire scoffed and dove in on Neptune, throwing her sword down with killing intent. Catching her just in time, the purple-haired goddess lifted her own blade in refute, blocking her attack.

MarvelousAQL continued to pull Fuuin, the two of them darting over the large hill and suddenly taking to a tackle over the climb. Fuuin fell hard upon his stomach with a wince as Marvelous quickly rotated herself and looked over towards the several fights happening at once.

"I don't understand what's going on now." the ninja wearily complained. "First it's just Taberu, and now Noire wants to kill you?"

Fuuin's eyebrows arched sadly. "What do you think I did to upset her?"

The girl's bright eyes wavered, taking in all the events that had happened and trying to come up with any kind of idea, but she only responded by closing them and shaking her head slowly from side to side. "I… don't know. It's very unlike Noire to just suddenly attack a friend like that. She must be more scared than I thought."

"Scared?" Fuuin turned back towards the battlefield, watching her and Purple Heart lock blades. "What could a goddess like her have to be scared of?"

"I don't know..."

"Hey! Fuuin, Marvy!"

The two teens perked up at the sound of their names and turned around to see IF, and Neputunu rushing over.

"IF!" A smile came across the pair's faces. "Neputunu!" Fuuin slid down and opened his arms. "I'm so glad you're both okay!"

Neputunu embraced Fuuin into a hug as IF smirked and lightly punched his shoulder. " _Of course_ we're alright. We're not weak you know."

"Yeah..." The two released one another and the lad scratched the back of his hair.

"IF." MarvelousAQL took steps towards the brunette, the latter turning her attention over to her. "Did you evacuate the power station?"

"Well… There was nobody to evacuate, thankfully. But I watched after the helicopter Mr. Leon ran off in. It went that direction. But enough about him, things are bad down there, aren't they?"

The four turned towards the battles to see Yuuna and Garland fighting a hard fight against Hondo. IF's eyes narrowed. She turned towards the vanishing smoke pillar to see Taberu standing unfazed by the attack that took the storm of the field. "I'm worried."

MarvelousAQL gave a nod in agreement. "Taberu is strong." Her eyes sadly panned over to Gohan, seeing the boy panting. "Gohan was counting on that attack to stop her. He's drained himself."

Fuuin glared towards the two goddesses. "And with those two wasting their energy against one another, the real threat is going uncontested. Yuuna and Garland are the only ones really making any kind of progress."

Neputunu gripped a hard and shaking fist. "I wish Neptune and Noire would stop…"

IF rose an eyebrow. "Why are they fighting in the first place?"

Fuuin's eyes turned to her. "Because of me… Noire wants to kill me, for some reason..."

"I'm guessing you don't know?" Slowly, the boy shook his head. IF sighed. "I'm going to go straighten them out."

"Be careful, it's dangerous down there." Marvelous called out to her. IF only nodded as she darted over and down the hillside. Neputunu, MarvelousAQL, and Fuuin watched as her person shrank as the distance was lengthened between them.

Taberu gave a dark smirk towards her adversary. "Seems you're starting to wear thin, _boy_. Hmph." She closed her eyes, tilting her chin down. "I should have known. Men can never put up a real fight. You're no different than those fat and ignorant fucks of the Seven Sages… Just talk and bark, but no real bite." She widened her smile and cast her cold eyes back upon him. "Hell, if it wasn't for that Share Crystal Shard, would you have been liable to entertain me?"

They narrowed inquisitively.

"Let's find out."

With a small jump up, she then quickly flew across the acres and closed in on Gohan, and with wide anticipation, she slammed a hard fist harshly into his person, sending the boy clean off of his feet.

Fuuin's eyes widened. "Gohan!"

Taberu quickly came at his side, matching the injured boy's speed. Quickly, she began to assault his floating form, throwing punch after punch and kick after kick into him haphazardly. Gohan winced loudly at every attack, bouncing around in her wake. The girl took to a small jump and slammed both feet down into his stomach, burying him into a hard skid in the dirt.

Neputunu's eyes widened, bringing up hands to her lips, tears surfacing. "Gohan, no!" Fuuin's eyes shook widely, taking a helpless step forward.

Gohan's eyes closed tight, twitching in pain as a gasp escaped him. Taberu quickly grabbed his hair and with a mighty heave, launched him high into the air. The boy's world spun around as Taberu kicked off, flying head first into him and throwing a hard jab into his chest. Gohan screamed loudly.

Garland's eyes shook as he took a step back, despair over him as he watched his comrade. Hondo only closed his eyes, crossing his arms.

Taberu threw another fist soundly into his chest, then another into his gut. With a back flip, she sent a hard kick high into his ribs and quickly ascended over him. A large black blade quickly materialized over her and with a cry high in effort, she brought its wrath down hard upon his spine, a sick crack sounding from the impact. Gohan's eyes widened sharply in agony. A loud scream left his body as he quickly plummeted hard into the earth. An explosion shook the area, smoke and dust being thrown up and around from the crash.

Purple Heart leaned in desperation towards the event, her eyes wide with anxiety. Black Heart's mouth was agape as her eyes were frozen in shock.

"Gohan!" Neptune yelled, her voice carried echoes across the acres of the field.

The smoke surrounding the crater quickly scattered, revealing a severely injured boy. Taberu's laugh soundly rang through the air.

"How do you like _that,_ boy?" She let out more of her laughter. Yuuna cast his eye towards the woman, seeing her form floating high above the impact crater. A low growl began to leave him as his eye began to shake, brows contorting in anger.

"Gohan!" Garland shouted. Quickly, the soldier from Lowee left the battle, making a mad rush for his friend.

Taberu's chest bounced up and down with every giggle. Feeling satisfied, she cast her head down towards the running boy, smiling menacingly down upon them.

Purple Heart's teeth clenched as her eyes slowly glowed towards the scantily clad girl. Her fist balled tightly, shaking from the strength. Black Heart too glared daggers towards the devourer.

"You… You're going to pay for this..."

"Ah..." Taberu said to herself. "That felt good. Nothing like putting a piece of shit in its place." She chucked her large sword up into the air and took a fast hold of its handle, quickly throwing it downwards towards the fallen fighter far below her. The sword whistled loudly through the air, shooting towards his person.

Garland looked up. "No!" Quickly, he approached Gohan and wrapped his arms around him, yanking him harshly from the ground and he jumped, taking to a clumsy roll to the side in a strong effort to dodge the large projectile that crashed loudly upon the ground. The ground exploded upon its impact, sending a screaming Garland flying forward and over. He hit the ground hard, taking to a roll, using his body to shield his fallen friend from any further injuries.

"Nice, nice!" Taberu shouted. "Amazing work in saving him, bravo!"

Garland came to a harsh stop as IF approached them. "Garland!"

The soldier lifted a weary gaze to see the brunette kneel down. "IF..."

"Are you okay?" IF laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, using the other to lift his head from the rocky ground.

"Here… get Gohan… out of this place."

IF's eyes blinked, despair swimming across her jaded orbs. She looked down upon Gohan, seeing the boy silently wince, shaking madly with pain.

Hondo put fists on his hips. "Well, Taberu, I hope you're happy! There's still plenty more to go around you know."

The girl cast her cobalt blue eyes at him, giving him a smile. "Yeah yeah. Orders are to kill them, I know. Besides, they plan on getting in the way of the birthing of the ultimate being."

Yuuna growled loudly. "Rrr, Damn YOU!" A mad swirl of fire devoured his right hand. He leaned back and gave a hard and powerful pitch, screaming as he sent a raging inferno of blue flames climbing towards the girl. Fire cackled loudly, heat ran wracked across the field, forcing Hondo to jump backwards to safety. Taberu only turned her head towards the fast approaching flames and her eyes narrowed, her smile only widening.

Yuuna's eye widened.

Taberu was blocking the torrent of consuming fire with her _hand_. With a strong heave, she dispelled the tower of embers and darted down head first. The Lastation elite watched as she quickly came upon him. Raising her back, she stretched her legs and came down with a hard and strong drop kick.

The purple-eyed blond put both open hands up, grabbing her foot and throwing her to the side. Taberu playfully flipped in the air and landed far from him like a fairy. Then his eye widened. He suddenly found himself flying backwards and landing on his back. Taberu's leg was outstretched in a kicking position, close to where he was once standing.

She lifted her hand to the sky, her signature black and blood red blade spawning from black particles and a dark red energy quickly overlapped its features. Her eyes narrowed in amusement, and Yuuna quickly scurried onto his feet, taking to a tripping run as the girl swung her sword down. A loud and large torrent of black and red energy sailed forward, tearing apart the ground and anything else that was in its path. The elite barely managed to jump just far enough to escape its wrath, wincing loudly as the area around him shook from the sheer power of the attack.

"Amazing skills!" She laughed. "You're excellent at running away, aren't you?"

Yuuna's fist balled tight as he took to his feet, glaring sharply at the girl with apparent fury. "You… bitch..."

Taberu's stare was equally cold, and her smile widened. "You must know right?" Yuuna's eye furrowed deeper. "You must know that you will _never…_ beat me."

Purple Heart's eyes shook. Fuuin watched the battle from afar, with Neputunu and MarvelousAQL at his side, seeing their hopeless battle only wage on. "Damn..." The boy's teeth shown, fear chilling him to his bones. "We… can't beat her."

Taberu's eyes opened proudly, lifting her chin towards them.

" **She really is unstoppable**..."


	40. Chapter 40

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Midnight – Lastation Capital Central Power Station Outskirts – May 6th, XX18)

Yuuna's eyes shook, teeth clenched as he glowed at Taberu. A cold glare present on her face, she began to pace towards him. The boy took to a jump, landing squarely away from her, fists balled and guard up. "You… You won't make a mockery out of me!"

Black Heart hissed, earning Neptune's attention. "What?"

"She's after Yuuna now."

"We should stop this senseless violence and help them."

Noire blinked, her brilliant eyes looking towards the ground, thinking. "No." She turned to her sister. "I need to see if that boy is really the god."

"Noire… You have no idea what is wrong with him. He's not a god."

"How do you know? Huh?"

Neptune's eyes glared at her strongly, shining a bright blue. Noire stared into them, her own shining just as brightly. The two goddesses stared hard to one another, exchanging silent conversation. A sigh.

"Fine..." Noire let her gaze fall, she turned to the ground. "I'll take your word for it, but I want a sound explanation later, got it!?"

A calm and serene smile came across Neptune's features.

"Thank you, Noire." She smirked and turned to Taberu. "So, don't you think it's time for round two?"

The white haired goddess gripped her rapier hard. "Yeah, let's kick her ass."

Yuuna took fast steps back, barely managing to dodge Taberu's intense attacks. His eye was wide, using his arms to weave off her one after another strikes. The girl's mouth was wide in taste, he could see she was enjoying the action. Yuuna growled. _No more!_ He suddenly snatched a hold of one of the girl's hands, earning her surprise. Quickly, intense blue began to consume her wrist, fire escaping from the tight hold of his hand and fingers.

"Hmph." the girl smirked. She lifted her other fist fast and struck forth. Yuuna only moved his head aside, bringing his other hand to latch a strong grasp on that wrist as well. Fire began to burn away at her. "That won't work!"

Taberu stretched her arms forward, pushing him effortlessly and then she threw them out to her sides in a spread fashion. Yuuna suddenly found himself slamming into her bosom. Becoming dazed, the boy lost focus and released her. Taberu swimmingly flipped frontwards with one of her legs stretched down and upon a full revolve, slammed the back of her heel hard upon the top of his head. Yuuna collided into the ground like a fallen brick, and quickly Taberu's foot buried deep into is gut, lofting him off like a soccer ball high into the air.

"Ha!" She jumped into the air and brought her elbow forward. Yuuna coughed out loudly, eyes opening in complete agony. She retracted her arm from his body and locked her hands, bringing them high above her head before soundly bringing them down against his back.

Garland cringed upon seeing the boy crash against the ground, coming up with a bounce and rolling to the side coughing up dust.

Taberu flew fast at him. She brought her arm up, her sword materializing in a dark black and red mist up at her ready. With a powerful cry, she slashed it forward. A large black and silver sword suddenly came against it, clashing loudly. Taberu's eyes narrowed, she smiled down to the white haired goddess now pushing at her strength.

"I see you're done fighting each other." Taberu couldn't help but snicker. She looked behind her to see Neptune quickly rush in on her. Releasing her hold, Taberu took to the sky. With a stammer, Noire lunged after her fast as Neptune followed. The three girls climbed higher and higher, Taberu spinning slowly, she looked down towards the two goddesses before widening her smirk. "This way, girls!" Her speed increased, earning a loud growl from Noire, who too took to a boost.

Garland watched with wide eyes towards the sky, seeing a flash suddenly come. The spectators around scanned the sky, seeing bright pangs of light suddenly brighten the black clouds far above. Fuuin's eyes shook, seeing flash after flash happen across the winds, then a black figure finally emerged from high. The boy's pupils shrank.

"Look out!"

Quickly, Fuuin grabbed Neputunu and Marvelous' hands, dragging them away as the screams of Noire quickly came to their ears. The white haired goddess slammed harshly into the ground, dirt and pebbles flying everywhere as she came to a stop. With a glower, she looked up with angry eyes to see Taberu flying straight at her. The woman's eyes were stricken with agony as Taberu's shoe buried deep into her stomach.

Kicking off, Taberu flipped into the air and made a nice touchdown. She looked up with a wide smile to see Neptune finally catching up, screaming loudly and bringing her sword down. Taberu lifted her own massive blade and met the strike with equal force, a loud ring sounding and a strong gust of wind blowing from the impact.

Fuuin lifted his arm to shield his face from the brunt of the winds, his hair and clothes blowing with the gust. MarvelousAQL's mouth was agape as she let her arms slowly come down.

Neptune slashed at her, Taberu easily dancing side to side to dodge the attacks. With a quick and fluid spin, she threw her blade towards the CPU, who upon noticing the attack, brought the side of her sword up to block the attack. She screamed as she found she was no match for the strength behind the swing, falling hard to the side and into the ground.

Noire shook as she pushed herself, wincing from the pain of her injuries. Taberu instantly turned to her and lifted her blade straight to the sky, dark red and black energy beginning to gather. The goddess' eyes widened.

"Heh." Taberu muttered, preparing to bring doom upon her foe.

An angry screaming quickly caught her attention. She turned to see Yuuna suddenly at her, his eye wide with fury and a fiery fist raised in steady motion to strike. Taberu's face filled with pain as the full force behind his punch buried into her cheek. Yuuna quickly took to the initiative, stepping forward into her, burying another fist fastly into her bare stomach and then grabbing hold of her throat. With a powerful throw, the girl's back hit the ground hard and the enraged elite lifted his leg, stomping cleanly upon her bosom. Taberu yelled out loudly in pain as the boy repeated this action, stomping much harder than before, shaking dust and pebbles from the earth. He bent to her and latched a firm hold on her sleeveless vest, pulling her towards him and slamming a fist again upon her pretty face.

She grunted with every repeated strike the boy made. Yuuna again and again punched her. He brought it up high, fire now consuming his striking hand and he yelled loudly, bringing it down again with much more force than before. A warp in the air suddenly slammed into his ribs, throwing the boy off and flying, flipping clumsily before collapsing against the ground.

Hondo was running towards them with an extended hand. Steeling his gaze, the air around him pulsed widely as his body suddenly flew like a rocket up the hill. Yuuna quickly shook himself up, glaring at the now approaching man and he brought up his guard. Yelling loudly, he pitched a volley of sapphire fire towards him. Hondo waved a hand before him, cleanly dispersing the attack and throwing a fist forth, hitting Yuuna in the cheek with the force of a truck. Spinning wildly, Yuuna flew over the air and fell along with the descending of the hill and crashed hard into the dirt far below him.

The hetero-eyed boy turned to his partner. "Are you okay?"

Taberu got to her feet easily enough, bringing an arm to her lips and smearing away some blood that found its way out of her body. "You..." She suddenly latched a hard hold of Hondo's collar without even batting an eye to him. Hondo gasped and retreated as far he could from her, finding himself being held at choke point by the god-eater. "Don't interfere with my affairs again. I had it under control." With a firm push, Hondo stumbled backwards, only catching himself a couple of steps later and staring at her in shock.

"Uh-… uh, sure…" He looked away. "It just looked like you needed he-" He shielded himself as Taberu suddenly took to a sprint towards the elite.

Marvelous furrowed her eyes and brought out three kunai. With expert precision, she pitched them towards the dominating girl, who instantly took notice to their approach. Taberu cleanly dodged each and every stabbing weapon and leaped, leaning to her side and shooting a deadly glare towards her. With a flip, she fell down at Yuuna and extended a leg, burying it deep into his gut!

Yuuna coughed out loudly, his eye wide with pain. Taberu bent fully backwards, letting her legs fly off of him as she acrobatically took to standing on her hands and coming full circle back on her feet. Quickly, she latched a hard hold on his right ankle and pulled him aside, dragging the boy across the ground in a circle before increasing her speed, slowly bringing him up off the ground.

Yuuna could feel the wind rushing madly past him, disorientation quickly coming upon him, he felt he was going to throw up. Taberu's eyes stared coldly at him and she suddenly released him. With a loud scream, the elite flew hard into the side of the hill, rebounding high into the air before his attacker was suddenly over him, arms locked and she strongly threw her hands into his body, knocking him back down and into the hard earth below him.

Yuuna bounced as he rolled down the hill, spitting up blood as he did so. Taberu landed against the ground like a bird of prey and snatched a harsh hold of his hoodie, choking him up and suddenly chucking him off to the side.

Fuuin winced as the boy's body flew into a rock, shattering it into pieces and continuing further until he fell and skid across the ground.

"Hmph." Taberu lifted a hand and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Asshole."

Neptune's eyes shook as she was on her hands and knees, having seen the entirety of the assault. "Oh my goddess..."

Garland growled as he glared towards the devourer's back, his fists clenching tightly. _She's… going to kill us all._ The PFC closed his eyes tight and looked down, shaking his fist in anger towards their situation. Slowly, he opened them up and looked at his shaking palm. His eyes widened. _No way… Am I actually… afraid?_ He blinked, shocked at himself. He quickly lifted his head to see Taberu was still standing in the same place.

The devourer watched as the smoke from the attack she made settled down. Yuuna was clearly visible, laying sprawled out in a mess. He looked badly hurt, and a smile came over her. Her shoulders began to buckle with a snicker.

Black Heart growled as she stared at the girl, her head shaking from anger.

"So..." they heard Taberu suddenly call out, stripping all anger from them. Fear dominated Noire's face. "Who's next?"

The goddess growled loudly! "You bitch!"

"Huh?" Taberu turned towards her to see Noire screaming loudly in fury. Suddenly, the black clad CPU flew in a mad rush towards her, sword raised. Much faster than before, she came upon Taberu and slashed madly at her. Taberu was barely able to dodge her strikes. "Whoa, what the hell got into you!?"

Noire continued to scream louder and louder, striking faster and faster before Taberu suddenly jumped off and away. Noire's head angrily followed her movements, growling loudly before lunging quickly after her. Taberu gasped as she barely managed to dodge her next attack. Noire suddenly sent her leg at her side, kicking Taberu soundly in her ribs. With a quick spin, she slammed the back of her rapier hard into the devourer's head. Taberu cried out as she flew to the side.

With a loud scream, Noire came over her and slashed down. Taberu managed to roll to the side, wincing loudly as the sword managed to cut across her back. Tumbling, the pale blonde fell towards the ground. Taberu landed on her feet and held her shoulder, taking to a run as Noire proceeded to chase her down, yelling loudly with anger.

"That's enough!" Taberu shouted, turning towards her.

Noire was quickly catching up, her sword gripped tightly. She began to stab at the girl, who was barely managing to dodge. At the last missing stab, Noire suddenly slashed her sword to the side, cutting the girl's buttock.

Taberu's teeth clenched in anger. "I said… that's… ENOUGH!"

She stopped in her tracks and threw her arms to the side, stretching her body out and screaming loudly into the heavens. A bright light began to take over her entire body, Noire coming to a stop and her eyes widening.

Neptune gasped loudly as Fuuin prepared himself.

"Oh boy, this can't be good."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The entire area shook as a blinding light took over, and then an intense explosion sounded, completely decimating the arena around them. A strong torrent of wind blew by, many others screaming as they attempted to shield themselves before being blown off of their feet.

Hondo growled as he leaned towards the gust of wind, lifting an arm to shield his face as one of his eyes close. "Oh man, now she's mad!"

Rocks and dirt flew madly across the field, the lines of the power station afar began to snap under the strength of the force the wind had made.

Everything slowly died down. Standing in the middle of a slightly descended brown clearing in the plain was Taberu, her head bowed in anger with closed eyes. Her fists clenched tightly as they were brought down to her sides.

Hondo shook his head and turned to her. A grateful smile came over him. "Oh good, the damage isn't as bad as the last time she done that." Bringing a hand up, he wiped his brow and smiled to her. He then noticed many of the people that were on the hill were no longer there. Taking a step, he did a one-eighty to see many of them were at the bottom of the opposite side, now getting up on their feet.

Fuuin coughed. "Marvy!?" He looked around and saw her shaking next to him. "Marvelous, are you okay?" He rested loving hands on her shoulder and the girl looked up to him with a smile and gave a nod.

"Ow..." Neputunu rubbed her butt, wincing from having been forced to a drop down the hill. "That hurt."

IF shook her head side to side, now taking a slight hold of her forehead and rubbing it. "Wow… How can a body like that hold such power?" She turned towards Neputunu and then towards Garland. "You okay?" she called out.

Garland groaned as he pushed himself to sit up, wincing from having rolled down the large hill so chaotically. "Yeah, no broken bones..."

Neptune quickly got to her feet. "Noire!" The goddess flew into the air and high over the hill. She scanned the battlefield, seeing smoke everywhere. "Noire!" Looking around, there was no sign of the white haired CPU anywhere. "Noire!?"

Taberu's eyes opened up and she looked up to Neptune. Her eyes furrowed. "Geez, these weaklings are still alive?"

The girl's eyes widened upon feeling something run down her leg. She instantly turned her head over her shoulder and towards the back of her legs. What she saw did not please her one bit. A thin cut in her shorts was made, the fabric was waving slightly in the wind. A chill ran across the exposed skin of her bottom. Under her shorts, a thin trail of red ran down her skin. Her eyes squinted darkly, her fists clenched tightly and audibly.

"You… will not be forgiven…" Her hair hung over her eyes, casting a dark shadow over her face. "You people..." She began to shake, and then a smile came. "Are amazing." Slowly, her shoulders began to buckle. "But!" Taberu lifted her head, fury prevalent across her face, "it's just the lot of you! _Not one of you is worthy of even half of my power!_ " She growled loudly. "How dare you make me take you this seriously! I'll never forget this, you hear! NEVER!"

Neptune blinked and turned towards the enraging form of the god-eater. "Oh no..."

Hondo's eyes were wide. "Damn, damn!"

Suddenly, Taberu took off high into the air. Across the hill, as Fuuin was helping Garland to his feet, the soldier's face took a turn for the worse, earning the seeker's apparent attention. Following his gaze, he turned to look up at the fast ascending form of Taberu. His eyes widened with fear.

Taberu stopped, looking down upon their tiny forms from far above, growling. "I'll never ever fucking forget this… How can a group of worthless people drive me this far… If it was just _one_ person, then I… Then I-" She blinked, at a loss for words. Suddenly, her teeth grit hard and she snarled. Taberu began to growl loudly, stretching her neck up to the dark sky and lifting her arms high up.

Hondo's eyes widened in terror. "Oh SHIT!"

A loud scream rang across the field as the sky suddenly lighted up with an intense red. Fuuin, Neptune, Garland, Neputunu, and IF panicked. Hondo jumped up and began to run. Fuuin turned toward his friends. "RUN!"

The air rang intensely as numerous large red balls of volatile energy began to rain down from the sky. Explosions sounded everywhere! The earth shook as each shattering ball of death crashed against the ground, blowing mad winds and strong gusts every which way. Smoke exploded all around as chaos filled the earth. More and more balls of red continued to slam upon the ground. Craters began to form, tears in the earth began to stretch across the acres, the power station collapsed as tower after tower fell to the surface. Explosions rang, the earth shook, chaos was asunder as the loud voice of the enraged Taberu was dominate across the wake.

And finally, it stopped.

Smoke slowly waved in the wind. The plain looked nothing like it had before. A bleak sky was now upon the destroyed brown and disheveled plain. Shards of grass lied everywhere, most having been extinguished in the mad inferno of Taberu's massive attack.

Coughing surfaced. Rocks fell to the ground and Lee Hondo brought a fist to his mouth, clearing his lungs of any debris that may have intruded into his cavities. Blinking, he winced and turned up to the sky. "Damn… Still as powerful as ever…" His eyes furrowed.

High above, Taberu's chest slowly rose and fell, her body stretched out from her outburst. With a sigh, she steadily descended to the ground.

Hondo took steps towards her. "Are you insane!?" he yelled at her, growling. "You could have killed me, damnit!" He slammed a fist into a risen part of the earth that now towered over him.

"Oh shut up." she ordered, looking at him sternly. "You survived, didn't you?" Hondo's teeth shown in malcontent as he glared at her, seeing her feet elegantly touch the ground. The god-eater lifted her head high and looked down upon him from her risen cliffhanging. "If you can't survive my attacks, you have no use in being my partner."

"Whatever..." He stepped up onto another piece of the land and turned around. "Think they all died?"

"No." Taberu folded her arms over her chest smoothly, glaring forth into the foggy air around them. "I'm sure some of them are alive out there… somewhere. Let's look for them."

"Fine." Hondo shook his head before obeying her orders.

Far out from their position, Fuuin lifted himself up from the dust and dirt covering him, shaking his head side to side to clear himself. "Wow… What just happened?"

Garland pushed himself, grunting. "Taberu just nuked the playing field." He looked around. "Seems we lost Neptune and Noire."

"I think they're okay..." Fuuin took to his feet. "We need to find them."

"For now..." Garland started, staring deeply at his purple-haired companion, "we need to make sure they don't find us. If either of them do, we're good as dead." Fuuin gave a nod.

"You see Marvy anywhere?" Fuuin's head darted from side to side, seeing no sign of the orange-haired girl. Garland's own slowly looked around.

"No. Let's look for the others." The brunet looked downward. "I hope Yuuna is okay."

"I'm sure he is fine. That guy is stubborn, he wouldn't die from something like this."

"I don't know…" Garland's eyes furrowed. "Taberu is unlike anything I've ever seen." He grimaced, looking to the far side. "Damn… I didn't know such people like her existed in this world."

"Neither did I." Fuuin looked down. "How are we supposed to beat something like her?"

"We'll find a way." Garland began to walk. "Come on. Let's get moving." The seeker gave a nod and followed after him.

Elsewhere, MarvelousAQL shook her head and looked around. The earth was devastated, it was like she was in some kind of ripped ravine maze. "Neputunu?"

Some coughing responded, taking Marvelous' quick attention. She saw the shaking hand of her friend. "Here..."

"Neputunu!" Marvelous quickly scurried over to her and grabbed hold. Looking at the girl's body, she didn't appear too injured, but one could never be too sure. "Are you hurt?"

The girl gave a shaky smile and shook her head. "I don't think so."

MarvelousAQL stood up, helping her friend up along the way. The two looked around to see not a single person was around them. Marvelous' eye brows arched up. "We have to find the others."

"No kidding… I'm sure Noire is hurt badly."

"Shh!" The two girls ducked into the shadows of the overhanging, hearing loud footsteps sound above them.

" _Damn..._ "

The girls' eyes narrowed at the sound of Taberu's voice.

" _I wonder how many of them survived. I wonder if they ran off..._ "

" _Nah… They wouldn't leave their friends behind. Let's just look for them..._ "

Taberu's shadow quickly passed over them, Marvelous' and Neputunu's eyes widened at seeing her figure walk from on high over them. Luckily, she didn't seem to see them. MarvelousAQL let out a quiet sigh of relief and looked back up before her heart felt like it had stopped.

The eyes of Hondo were staring down at her, glaring into her soul. She shook before the boy closed them and continued on. MarvelousAQL's own blinked in stupor before taking Neputunu's hand. "Let's go..." she whispered.

The other girl nodded in full agreement. The two girls took off in the direction they assumed was the best to go in search for reuniting with their friends.

MarvelousAQL stared forward, drowning in anxiety. _Oh Fuuin, I hope you're okay..._


	41. Chapter 41

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Time Ignored – Nepstation Central – Time Ignored)

"Hi hi! It's me, your favorite~ protag of purple, the hostiest of hosts, Neptune, coming at you live with a new installment of NEPSTATION! Gotta put the emphasis on that. In this episode, I am joined here with my super cute little sister, say hello, Nep. Jr.!" - Neptune wears a great big smile on her face.

"Um, hi." - Nepgear smiles timidly.

"So, here we are, in Chapter 41. I have to say, this has been quite the astronomical ride so far." - Neptune's eyes are large with surprise. - "To be blunt, the author considers this to be quite the milestone for the story, and thanks to all of the support and reviews given, the author is more and more inspired to push on with the story. So he'd like to extend a warm "thank you" to each and every one of you who has taken the time to press that "favorite" and/or "follow" button, and a special thanks to all of you faithful reviewers." - Neptune wears a big grin.

"Yes. While there are numerous things being worked out and planned, the story as of now the author believes has reached its halfway point? I think the author is aiming to get things really rolling. As stated by the chapter titles, we're in Arc 3 of the story. I don't really know what is going to happen or what is to happen, but there are so many things going on right now, I really can't keep track of it all." - Nepgear smiles nervously as a bead of sweat drops down her face.

"Don't you worry, Nep. Jr." - Neptune places hands on her hips and smiles, brimming with confidence. "The author has been able to handle a much larger cast than this on one of his earlier works. It being with such ambition though, he has decided to put it on hold for this work which features myself. Ah, I feel so loved."

"So, big sis? Shall we begin Nepstation?"

"Yes! So, here we stand, in the safety of the Nepstation Central, but in the actual story, myself and many of my friends, new and familiar, are facing against a mighty enemy." - Her tone is mockingly heavy. "Taberu, otherwise officially known as God-Eater Chan, is a super powered bad guy in this work! Why though, she's so cute." - Neptune seems to be confused.

"I think because the author likes to mix things up and fill roles up with both familiar and new characters. Let's face it, no one wants to read the same thing over and over again unless it's some kind of fancy novelization like a certain awesome fanfiction of that one RPG game with a small imp for a partner." - Nepgear smiles soundly to her sister.

"Yeah, and she's not annoying either. Anyway, Taberu is working with the terrorist organization named Cultrizer. She doesn't seem to be budging an inch, and is practically invincible. Does she have any weaknesses?"

\- Nepgear looks around as if she's nervous. - "Of course she does, everyone has a weakness."

"Well, except me. Because I'm the protagonist, so yeah." - Neptune smiles widely. - "My only weakness is having to level up. But this isn't a game or like the Neptunia games, it's a work of literature, so the rules are very different here."

"Yes, I have noticed that. We're not able to tank hits or anything like that in this story, are we? Things are a lot more real, right?" - Nepgear holds a hand to her chin.

"That's right, here we have no health bars, or SP meters! Bullets are bad unless you're just too strong. And unlike most other forces, Cultrizer is specifically equipped with taking down CPU's! **GASP** " - Neptune holds a hand over her mouth with shock - "Does that mean that even _my_ real body can be damaged by their weapons?"

"Well, looking back on earlier chapters and events, we did get clipped a couple of times from some of their soldiers." - Nepgear smiles nervously. - "And while they do hurt, for the most part, they aren't exactly fatal wounds. Even if we were to be shot in the chest by their weapons, for the most part, we'd only suffer an injury unlike many of our human friends who can be truly harmed by them. Also, we seem to have the ability to regenerate or passively heal ourselves if given enough time. I think the author wanted to compensate our abilities for a lot of things and even give us the power to make shields! Why can't we do that in our games?"

"Too OP, Nep. Jr." - Neptune smiles widely. - "I do have to wonder though, even with all of this power we have, we can't seem to stand up to Taberu… Why is that? She's not a goddess, but apparently, she's been alive for a very long time."

"While the exact timespan isn't known, she seems to have been alive for a couple hundred years. I wonder what she really is, she can't be human like in the games..."

"Maybe she's another kind of super being like that scary ghost that was in those caverns on Chapter 19, huh? One of those?"

"No, I don't think so, sis..."

"Do you think we'll win against her, Nep. Jr.? We always win against the bad guys in our games, right?"

-Nepgear closes her eyes tightly and lifts two fists in a small pout. - "But this isn't a game, Neptune!"

"Right, right." - Neptune closes her eyes and scratches the back of her head. - "Ohkeedokey, how about we move on to another subject?"

"Yes." - Nepgear formerly holds her hands before her lap and smiles. - "Cultrizer, the terrorist organization that Taberu and Hondo are working for, apparently has plans to create a god! As Gohan claimed earlier, a god cannot be created, so maybe they intend to transform their leader into this god? How do you think they'll do it, big sis?" - Nepgear looks worried.

"Well, Nep. Jr., I can only ascertain that Mr. Leon is _not_ the leader. Maybe it's that weird doctor guy we saw on the screen with Mr. Leon. Also, I think that they'll use those Share Crystal Shards, or what their real names are, the Sharite Shards, to transform their leader into this god-like being everyone is so worried about." - Neptune just smiles ahead. "I'm not scared of any god. Bring on any foe and I'll just smash 'em with my girls!"

"Yeah, we will." - Nepgear smiles at her sister before worry comes over her. - "But Gohan also said something about only the true master of the Sharite Shards would become a true CPU god. Do you think Cultrizer's leader will become that?"

"Maybe. We'll have to wait until the story gets to that point."

"Anyway, Cultrizer's ultimate goal is to collect the shards of the Sharite Crystal. No one really knows where they came from or how they were formed, and they seem to hold an energy very similar to Share Energy, except it's not. To gather these shards, they have been kidnapping children from all around Gamindustri and enslaving them. Those children go through rigorous torture and training until they are almost brainwashed into following Cultrizer's orders, then are sent out into the real world to seek the shards out, with constant threats of death looming over them. I feel so sorry for those children." - Nepgear looks down, evidence of tears at the edges of her eyes.

"Yes, such a sad sad tale. This is also the life our main lead, Fuuin Yokoshima, has had the misfortune to live. Thanks to this, he has many mental instabilities and fears, leading to many traces of self-doubt and even hatred towards others. Also, he has a weird name..." - Neptune looks forward with a blank stare.

"Neptune, that's not a really nice thing to say about our friend." - Nepgear holds in a chuckle.

"But it's true…"

"Back on topic, it is to be believed Fuuin has also done many regrettable things in his past, such as bombings and even kidnapping. Fear can really be the best weapon, can it?"

"Yes it can, Nep. Jr., yes it can." - Neptune smiles in sorrow with closed eyes.

"In recent events, apparently Fuuin has came across our good friend, Marvy, or MarvelousAQL, a ninja from an academy with a dark past of her own. Together, they find a Sharite Shard, which sends Fuuin's life into a completely different direction. Now Cultrizer is after him thanks to the information he may carry about them and because of the shard he has in his possession. That makes him a prime target for a lot of people. I can only assume things won't get better for him."

"Boys live a hard life in this world, and even the decent ones are no exception to this rule, apparently." - Neptune puts fists on her hips. - "We girls can only do what we can to brighten it up. So, I have a question."

"Yes, big sis?" - Nepgear is surprised.

"Gohan also has a Sharite Shard. Why is it when he uses his, it doesn't get absorbed into his body like Fuuin's did when I got shot by the general guy back in Planeptune?"

"Maybe Fuuin has a special quality about him? Maybe he is just as Histoire said and just very compatible with Share Energy?" - Nepgear closes her eyes in contemplation. - "But Gohan himself is also a strange enigma. He seems to know things that as he calls himself, a mere country boy, shouldn't know. He even called the Sharite Shards by name too."

"And he can teleport." - Neptune smiled a confident smile, arms at her sides. - "That's a very useful ability, instantaneous movement from point A to B. I wish I could teleport."

"I think the Sharite Shard gave him that power. The Sharite Shards also seem to be able to heal their wielders completely. I think it may be a perfect form of regeneration almost like a certain green villain from a super-power action shonen anime." - Nepgear smiled.

"Yeah! CPU's also possess that ability, though it works slower than what the Sharite Shards seem capable of."

"Moving on, there are also other friends who are now helping us in the large fray against Cultrizer. Yuuna, a cold boy who has the right side of his head covered in medical bandages, he also has the ability to make very hot fire, and then there is the soldier from Lowee, PFC Garland, who is able to create and control ice!" - Nepgear looks around. - "I think there is more to these two boys than meets the eyes, I wonder if they'll be able to achieve a higher form of being like ourselves. Do you think they'll be able to transform eventually?"

"Maybe." - Neptune smiles in a teasy fashion. - "Who knows. I wonder what they'll transform into if they do."

"Well, I think it's evident only one person can become the CPU god once every ten thousand years."

"And that brings us to our final topic! The CPU god!" - Neptune brings excited fists to her chest as her eyes close tight. - "Oh I'm so ready to meet him! But I find it strange how everyone seems to know more about this guy than I do." - Neptune pouts. - "Is Histoire really hiding so much information from me?"

"From us. She hasn't really told me anything either, but from the sounds of things, she seems to have been talking with Noire… I wonder why she hasn't said anything to us. And what is with this special training she's had us been doing for the past couple of weeks."

"We'll never know..." - Neptune looks down, tired. - "Moving on, the CPU god can only be born once every ten thousand years, and only by the "chosen one", the true master of the Sharite Shards. I wonder how he'll come into this world and what he'll be like."

"Going from what we've heard, he's supposed to be super bad and basically an usurper. I think he'll try to enslave the entire world under his rule. What do you think will happen to us, will we beat him?"

"Nep. Jr., of course we will. There hasn't been a foe yet my friends and I haven't trounced!"

"I can only wonder who it will be though." - Nepgear's eyes widen. - "Will it be one of our friends or maybe a new character introduced later down the line for the final arc?"

"No idea. Anyway, that concludes this super long episode of Nepstation!" - Neptune smiles happily. - "On an off note, I'm so glad characters from the VII game are appearing. I wonder who else will come and what kind of roles they will play. Will MAGES also be a bad guy working with Cultrizer, will Million Arthur be some kind of mercenary? What about Falcom!? Questions, questions..."

"Neptune, I have to ask. What happened to me in this whole fray with Taberu? I haven't even seen me once…"

"Who knows, maybe the author forgot about you… Or _did_ they?" - Neptune snickers. "See you later, enjoy the following chapter!"

"Good bye, everyone! Wish us luck in our battle against Taberu!" - Nepgear waves her arm sheepishly with a smile on her face.

(Midnight – Lastation Capital Central Power Station Outskirts – May 6th, XX18)

Fuuin held his chest, his fingers clenching against his skin hard, sweat dripping from his cheeks. Garland watched as the boy panted, having fallen to the ground. The boy began to shake like he was in a high fever.

"Fuuin?" Garland said calmly, coming to his side and kneeling down. The soldier lifted a hand and rested it upon his shoulder. "Are you okay, you don't look so good."

Slowly, Fuuin's head went side to side, his breathing becoming heavier. "I… don't know… My chest… it hurts..."

"You're sweating. You look terrible." Garland took a brief look around, seeing no signs of their enemies anywhere. "Come on, we need to get you somewhere you can rest."

With a slow nod, Fuuin struggled to his feet as Garland pulled him up. He maneuvered the boy's arm around his shoulder and the two began to pace forward. They slowly walked through the crevices made in the earth, small rays of moonlight cracking through the canopy of rock and grass far above them. Slow step after slow step came until Fuuin finally collapsed.

"Whoa, Fuuin!" he shouted by instinct, barely able to hoist Fuuin up from the ground. Quickly catching wind of his mistake, Garland desperately turned his head to the high ground. It seemed their attackers had not caught wind of his voice. He turned to the young lad, seeing him enduring an unknown pain. His body was hot to the touch, he was panting loudly, his hand was over his chest, pressing hard against it and trying to grip on tightly. The brunet's eyebrows arched up, worry clearly coming over him for the condition of his comrade. "Fuuin, are you okay, can you walk?"

The boy was unresponsive, it was like he was trying to constantly catch his breath.

Garland took a look around them before finding an indention into the cliffs in the far side. Furrowing his brows, the PFC began to drag Fuuin's helpless form towards it. Dark shadows came over the both of them and Garland laid Fuuin down to rest at the corner. Taking a few steps back, he could only watch as the boy heaved in and out heavy labored breaths, his hand never leaving the center of his chest.

 _I don't understand… What happened to him. He was fine moments ago, and now all of a sudden, he's in such a state. Did Taberu do something?_

Garland looked over his shoulder before turning back.

 _I'm sorry, Fuuin, but I have to go find the others. All you'll do is slow me down._

He bowed his head in apology before making a full turn and running off in the opposite direction.

Elsewhere, Gohan cracked open an eye, laying on his stomach. A groan came, then a couple of coughs, dust flying up in small clouds in front of his nose and mouth. The green-eyed blond pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and shook his head. "Seems… my shard has healed me for the most part." Gohan's attention was quickly drawn to his white garbs, he could feel a burning hot sensation against his right chest and a sound vibration. Slowly, he reached in a pulled out the grand shining Share Crystal Shard, a piercing light illuminating all around him. It was almost blinding.

Gohan's brows furrowed to it, sensing an omen from the treasure in his hand. His fingers gripped around it hard and he brought his chin high, staring towards the full moon in the bleak sky.

"Something's coming."

Slowly, the boy got to his feet and clenched his fists.

"I have to find Fuuin now."

The boy's legs spread and he looked around, elbows up at his sides and fists ready for combat. Nothing around him stood out. His eyes darted from left to right before he began to run off in a random direction.

MarvelousAQL and Neputunu traveled as quietly as they could, using the cracks and rays of the moonlight to navigate themselves as best they could. Where ever they were, their friends couldn't be too far from them.

"Marvy?" Neputunu asked, getting the ninja's attention. "What are we going to do after we've reunited with everyone? Noire's missing, and Yuuna, he's..."

The kunoichi's eyes arched up sadly. "I'm… sure they're both okay. Noire's strong, and Yuuna… well..."

"He's strong too?"

"Well, he'll survive."

The lavenderette's eyes only trailed down to her black boots before darting forward. The two girls took careful looks around corners they could come by, which was rather often, but nary a soul could be found. The activity above them only served to give them more worry as it seemed Taberu was actively searching them out.

"I don't understand..." Marvelous muttered. Neputunu leaned towards her to better hear. "Why is she still after us? I would think an attack like that would kill _anyone_ it was cast upon."

"She's probably aware of how much trouble we've given Cultrizer now."

"Maybe..."

Neputunu continued to follow the ninja, looking down to the ground, using a hand to steady herself against the rock walls all around them. Her own questions were flooding her mind. How did things end up like this, were they going to make it out alive, would they see their friends again, and why did that Hondo guy leave them like they were. These questions only served to make the more mature Neptune more anxious, they unnerved her. "I only wonder..."

Marvelous turned to her, continuing her sneaky pace forward all the while.

"What does Taberu plan to do if the god Cultrizer creates is too strong for her to handle?"

The orange eyed girl only glanced to the dark dirt below her before turning away.

"I don't know. If Taberu wants to off herself, then she can, but she shouldn't drag the rest of the world into it."

Neputunu came up to her side. "Do you believe it?"

"Believe what?"

"This business about a god or something. Do you think that stuff is actually real?"

Marvelous' eyes squinted into the darkness, seeing nothing fishy in front of them. Deciding to relax, the girl smiled and turned to her friend. "I'm not so sure. I would like to think positive things about it though if it were true."

Neputunu looked down. "Gohan… The things he said, they were cryptic. If a person like that really exists, I don't want to meet them."

"Hey, don't worry." Marvelous smiled at her widely, a smile of pure assurance and cheer, "if something like that does exist, then we just have to make sure it never comes, okay?"

"Yeah."

Neputunu gave her a sheepish smile before glancing back to the ground, a heavy anxiety weighing down her mind. Something about all of this unknown being tugged at her heart, she found herself imagining pictures and fates of horror, death, and despair. Her soul was being drawn, to what, she didn't know. With a sigh, the girl pushed forward alongside her friend.

Then a very audible cocking sound shocked their ears. Marvelous quickly whipped out her blade as Neputunu pointed her glowing neon pistol towards the shadow. A silhouette stood far before them in the open ravine, seeming to point a weapon of its own at the two ladies. Marvelous lowered her head, raising her katana high. "Garland?"

"MarvelousAQL?" the voice lowly inquired from afar. A collective sigh of relief left the two girls as they lowered their arms, the shadow also shouldering his own gun to the side. He began to come up to the two of them and finally in the moonlight.

Neputunu smiled happily at him, the heaviness on her body lifting highly off of her and her spirits once again finding reason to climb high. Garland's form was clearly before them and he appeared to be in comfort knowing of their current safety.

"Hey, you two." The soldier smiled at them, taking a couple of short breaths. "Are you both faring well?"

Two nods came from the girls.

"Garland," MarvelousAQL asked, bringing hands up to the sides of her massive bosom, "have you seen anyone else?"

"Only Fuuin." the soldier said seriously, taking a small look around. "But he's not in good shape, he seems to have caught a bad fever."

Neputunu's eyebrows raised high in surprise. "A fever. Hmm, I may need to give him some Nepbull VII, it should definitely quell his sickness. But he seemed fine before."

"He may have hit his head badly during the fall, although I doubt that's what did it. He was clutching his chest hard and he's sweating profusely. There's definitely tall signs of a fever on him, but I've never seen one hit this fast before."

"It may not be a fever." Neputunu said. "Either way, he needs medical attention."

MarvelousAQL turned to her, "you know medicine, Nepu?"

"Well… no." Neputunu's brows arched up in small shame, "but I can at least give him some help."

Garland furrowed his eyes. "I can take you to him, but he's quite a ways back. I'm trying to find the others, have you seen anything?"

"Yeah..." Marvelous' eyes darted to the side as they sharpened, "Taberu and Hondo. They're stalking up above, I think they're looking for us."

"I bet they are. We just need to stay quiet-"

Suddenly, a large explosion shook the area. The two teens and the young adult dove to the ground, lifting hands over their heads and closing their eyes tightly as dust and pebbles fell on them. Garland cracked an eye open as soon as the disturbance had died down.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I think Taberu is up to something." Neputunu expressed, getting to her feet and dusting off her black parka.

"Geez." Marvelous complained, putting pouty fists on her hips and looking up with annoyance. "Does that girl ever stop?"

Garland's eyes narrowed seriously towards the cracks of the earth above them. "Seems not."

Up above, Taberu and Hondo stood on a fractured piece of the hill, the girl in dark gray holding her abnormally large sword up straight to the black sky, black and red energy coursing violently around it. With a wide teethy smile, she slashed it down at a slight angle, letting a large wave of chaotic energy rip through the terrain, completely decimating it and eating away. The cracked earth began to crumble and collapse like towers, tons in the forms of boulders loudly slamming into the ground and sending explosions of dust flying high into the air. A large clearing in the earth now shown itself to the moonlight, but no traces of any person were evident. A look of annoyance came over her and she clicked her tongue.

"This is getting irritating." she muttered.

Hondo closed his eyes and lifted hand to scratch his brown-to-blond fading locks. "They might have retreated. You never know."

"With most of them injured as they are, no way. Besides, that purple bitch and her girl friend of a goddess couldn't have fallen to such an attack. Not one like that anyway..."

A groan came from the boy as he looked to the side, wondering if he made the right call in letting the two girls go. He then inwardly sighed. _I can't have them dying, there's too much at stake._ He turned his eyes away, pretending to scan the new ravines all around them for activity. _I have to report **her** soon, I didn't expect Taberu to actually chase these guys down. Normally she just lets them off the hook if they aren't dead already._

Taberu groaned, her aggravation growing with every passing second, lifting her blade high above her head and collecting more energy. She turned to her far right and quickly made another slash, sending yet another large wave of devouring forces into the earth, causing large portions of the land to collapse and fall into itself, once more another explosion surfacing and dust shooting into the sky.

Garland grabbed the two girls, taking to a fast dash, dragging them behind him as they desperately tried to avoid the large falling rocks landing with a heavy thud into the ground. Their feet slammed fast against the ground until they finally reached the safety point, heaving heavy breaths.

Marvelous' orange eyes were wide and small as she leaned upon her knees. She turned to the now rock filled path behind them, seeing it completely blocked off. "Fuuin, no..."

"Damn it." Garland lifted a shaking fist, his teeth clenching in agony. "He was that way..."

Neputunu brought her hands up to her head, fingers gripping the edges of her sleeves as she shook with worry and angst. "You don't think he's… d-dead, do you?"

"I don't know… There's no telling how far all of that went on. Come on, we need to find another way around."

Up high, Taberu's cold eyes were half open as she glared towards the cracked earth all around her. Disappointment was well fit onto her face, it was a common feeling for her today. Her fingers squeezed into a tight ball, until a small noise came to her ears. Hondo's own eyes widened. Slowly, he turned towards the sound as did Taberu, who now wore a sick smile spread across her face.

"Well..." she said, making Hondo barely jolt at her voice. "Seems someone survived after all." In no less than a second, she was off in the air, rushing towards the faint sound. Hondo shook his head in dismay before looking up to the sky.

"Damn..." he muttered, "why couldn't you have stayed quiet." He too began to follow after his partner.

Quickly, Taberu hopped from one section of land to the other before coming above the source of a low groaning. She smiled down into the ravine, Hondo now catching up to her. "Down there." She took a small jump and descended to the ground and landed before a fallen form of a purple-haired teen. Her smile widened.

Gohan's feet carried him as fast as his injuries would allow. He could feel them slowly disappearing with the passing seconds, but he couldn't afford himself the luxury of a full heal, he had to find the others fast. If Taberu found any one of them, death would surely befall them. The emerald eyed boy furrowed his orbs into the dark, hoping that the best was with them. _Guys…_ Gohan's brows tightened as unpleasant memories came. _I won't let you die, not now…_

The fighter ran and ran, soundly weaving past corners and up uneven terrain, running towards the direction of the explosions. The darkness around him was hard to maneuver, but he had to move fast if he was to find them.

 _I can't let Taberu hurt them anymore than she already has. This battle needs to end, she needs to be stopped._

Slowly, Gohan lifted the crystal up, seeing it shining brighter than before. Angst and worry was beginning to drown his mind, he had to make sure the others were safe. Then, his eyes widened. He came to a harsh stop upon seeing a body laying still against the ground. Gohan held his breath, being taken aback by the sight. He blinked, swallowing deeply before slowly advancing to its still form. And then, he saw it.

Laying completely still on his side was the blond boy in a gray hoodie, Yuuna Mathers. Evident traces of blood were across his hands and his exposed skin on his face. Splotches of blood stains were on his clothing, having been drenched from the inside. The boy's brows arched up sadly and he cautiously got to his knees, laying a sorrow hand on the boy.

He didn't move an inch, he didn't even flinch. The boy's only visible eye was closed, his mouth barely open, and his limbs were limp and heavy.

The blond fighter bowed his heavy head, his locks falling over his face. Slowly, the boy got to his feet and turned to the side.

 _I didn't see how hard you fought, but for her to do this much damage to you, you must have fought the good fight, Yuuna._

Gohan continued to look at his motionless form with barely open heavy eyes.

 _Thank you, for helping us get this far. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been able to track these guys down as far as we have. See you later, buddy._

Gohan turned on his heels and walked away, taking a look back at the still boy before turning to face away and walking forward. He continued to traverse through the dark ravines as best as he could, using his shard to light the way. It was becoming more and more violent with every passing minute. His worry was growing more and more for the omen it was shouting at him.

After minutes of walking, Gohan quickly came to a stop, hearing a gasp across a dark rocky hall before him. His eyes lifted up in good spirits. "Hello?" he called out.

"G-Gohan?" asked a familiar feminine voice.

The boy nodded in response. "Yeah, it's me."

Quickly, a shadow draped in a large overcoat rushed to him. "Gohan!" she cried.

"IF!" Gohan reached out, barely grabbing a hold of her. He gave a low gasp at seeing her condition. Trails of blood were running down the left side of her face and over her eye from her forehead, she had scrapes and bruises across her legs. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head soundly. "I'll be okay..."

The two slowly fell to their knees as the brunette's head began to hang down from exhaustion.

"IF..." Gohan expressed, full of worry. He took a light hold of her shoulders and tilted his head to look at her face. "You're hurt. You need to rest."

"We need to get out of this ravine..."

"I know. I'm trying to find the others..."

"So am I." she told him. "You're the first person I've come across… And I thought you were… well..."

"Yeah." he smiled at her with an innocence, closing his eyes almost cheerily. "I was pretty banged up, but this Share Crystal Shard saved me."

"You mean it… healed you?" IF turned her jaded eyes to the bright shining object. "Do you think… that it can heal me too..."

Sadly, Gohan shook his head slowly left to right. "Sorry, but these shards only heal those they deem their wielder. They can't just be handed over to someone to help them, otherwise I would have left mine with Yuuna."

"Yuuna!" she almost shouted. She now took a hold of his clothed arms, clenching his biceps strongly. "Is he okay? Is he alive?"

Gohan laughed meekly and released her, using a finger to scratch his cheek. "He's hanging on," his face turned serious, "but he's in a bad condition. He's going to need help."

IF's eyes began to wallow. "No way… I think I have something that can help him..."

Gohan tilted his head. "What is it, an item?"

"Well, it's a Nepbull." She reached into her bag and took one out. "It's the only one I have left, I was saving it incase… incase..."

"That's fine." Gohan patted her back and helped her to her feet. "I'll take you to him so we can get him into a better condition. Come on."

"I… think I can make it on my own." IF looked down, holding the healing item in both of her hands and looking to the ground. "I can walk, I can run at least. Just show me the way, you should continue looking for the others."

"Alright then." Gohan turned and pointed straight down the rocky corridor he came from. "Just go that way. No turns, no corners, just straight. He'll be in the middle of the path. Try not to miss him, he needs help badly." IF gave a firm nod and began to run off. Gohan only smiled in hopes towards her before turning back down the dark path before him. Steeling his gaze, the boy took to a steady run. He continued to move forward. _No matter what, I'll just keep moving forward, just as I always have._

Memories of groups came, numerous different people of style and person greeting his mind's eye. They were smiling, full of joy and hope.

 _Even if I am doomed to the end, I won't let the same fate fall upon those I come to call my precious friends._

Even more small groups of boys and girls smiled at him. He looked up at each and every one of them, different times, different places, all from the ground he was dying upon.

Slowly, Gohan lifted a hand to his chest, lightly grabbing the garbs of his warrior garments.

 _I promise I'll save you guys… I promise I'll save you…_

Then, a faint scream suddenly touched his hearing. The boy stopped dead in his tracks with wide and small eyes, staring blankly into the darkness in front of him.

"Fuuin?" he asked himself.

Gohan's glance quickly shot up.

Elsewhere, MarvelousAQL, Garland, and Neputunu, looked towards the cracks of the ravine far above them, having also heard the faint cry of their friend. MarvelousAQL's eyes shook, worry for the safety of her friend swallowing her whole. "Fuuin..." her voice cracked. "No..."

Garland's eyes slowly narrowed down in anger, his fist clenching. "Taberu…"

Far above, with the pale moon shining on them from high, Taberu held the helpless boy by his throat, dangling him high over the tallest rising of the ruined land, standing on dark green grass. She smiled at him. "I wonder..."

Her tongue came across her lips, licking them soundly with a smack.

"What a person like yourself… feels like."

Fuuin desperately gripped her forearm, looking at her with despair over his eyes. A low giggle left her, the boy began to shake in fear at what she was going to do to him.


	42. Chapter 42 - Discretion Advised

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Midnight – Lastation Capital Central Power Station Outskirts – May 6th, XX18)

 **{Viewer Discretion is Advised}**

The moon shined an eerie white blue over the destroyed and ravished fields of the Lastation plains. Wind barely blew across the disheveled acres. Standing on the highest plateau of the destroyed earth were two figures.

The God-Eater's shoulders bounced up and down as she snickered menacingly to herself, one arm at her side, holding her large blood red and black blade, letting it cut into the ground, a tinge of blue moonlight reflecting from its sharp hinges, and the other was stretched up high before her, fingers tightly wound around the neck of a teenage boy with purple hair, holding him barely a foot off of the ground. The boy's legs dangled helplessly under him, his face was a shade of blue, an eye closed tight in pain and fear.

Fuuin's arms were weakly grabbing hold of the girl's own slender one. He could barely breathe, his breaths came out in bitter chokes, small specs of spit occasionally coughing out.

Taberu tilted her head to the side. "I've been looking for a chance to get all alone with you ever since I noticed how your body took to those shards…" She chuckled to herself. "If I knew any better, I'd say you even have one on your person. That's what that fat bastard told me at least."

Fuuin shivered in her hold, his body felt like it was on fire. His chest was burning, his skin was crawling, his blood was pumping too fast. He didn't know what to do. Closing his eyes, he struggled to take in another breath.

"But it's strange, I don't see one anywhere." She looked his body up and down. The girl released her grip of her large blade and moved his open coat aside to look at the contents, but nothing except flat pockets and his bare chest met her eyes. "Oh well, I guess you must have left it at home. That's too bad."

Taberu looked back up to his face with a wide smile, seeing him shaking.

"Oh, are you afraid?" The girl slowly pulled him closer towards her. "Don't you worry, Fuuin..." The boy's eyes cracked open fearfully. "I'm not going to kill you." Taberu brought him even closer, so close their bare bodies were touching and she leaned to his ear, breathing hot air against his earlobe, making the boy shudder. "You see, there's something special about you."

Taberu could feel the boy's neck muscles moving in her tight grip. With that, she extended her arm a bit from herself, separating their skin contact.

"There's something so special about you that I'm sure even you don't know about. I can _feel_ it..." She lifted her free hand to chest, moving her parted vest completely to the side. Fuuin's open eye widened upon seeing her bare breast, seeing her hand motion over her heart. "I can feel it right here."

Her grip tightened, making the boy ack out desperately for air. She snickered, lowering her chin with a teethy and malicious smile.

"That's why I want to experiment with you. I want to play with you."

Fuuin felt her grip relax, allowing him the air his lungs begged so much for. Some coughs left him as the girl turned around, bringing him over the grassy risen land she stood on and releasing him, letting him drop in a mess onto the ground. The purple-haired lad immediately reached for his throat in an attempt to soothe it, massaging it and coughing loudly. Taberu tilted her head off looking to the side, seeing Hondo standing on a lower ground staring at her with sharp eyes of discontent. She huffed a cocky smile before turning back to the boy before her.

Fuuin blinked, still panting to himself, feeling a rushing heat swimming violently throughout his body. A groan left him as Taberu snaked down to her knees, coming up before him sweet-like. The boy was taken back by her behavior, now retreating slightly from her. Taberu smiled at him.

"Say, have you ever done it with a girl before?"

The boy blinked. "What?"

A sharp smile came over the girl's face and a hand reached out to him quickly. The boy's back slammed hard against the ground, he winced soundly at her sudden movement, feeling her bare hand upon his own chest.

"Wow… You're burning up." She smiled as she looked at him. "You aren't too bad either, I've certainly had worse now that I think about it."

"What..." Fuuin stuttered, "what do you mean."

"Huh?" Taberu lifted her brows before sharpening her eyes. "I mean I've fucked worse than you."

The boy's eyes shrank.

"Why are we talking about this… I'm your… enemy, right? We're… fighting."

"The fight may as well be over in my book." Taberu quickly climbed over him, her shadow being cast over his form. The seeker looked at Taberu, the moon shining brightly behind her, creating a dark and terrifying aura, bathing the girl's form in a darkening shadow like a predator ready to devour her meal.

"No..." the boy shook his head. "Leave me alone." He raised a hand to push at her and Taberu instantly grabbed a hold of his wrist, slamming it harshly to the ground. Fuuin cried out, wincing at her overpowering strength. "Please, don't do this..."

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like you'll be hurt. You might as well enjoy it." She sat herself up, grinding her bottom against his groin and stretching her body out, smiling down at him. "After I've killed all of your friends, I'm going to take you to the Cultrizer base so they can do some stupid testing on you or whatever. Seeing how your body takes to those Share Crystal Shards, I think they'd be intrigued to tear you open. I wonder..." her eyes narrowed in anticipation, "if I fuck you, will I too be able to gain the ability to take to those shards so amazingly well?"

Fuuin struggled beneath her, unable to escape. "I… don't know what you're talking about."

"You really don't know, do you?"

The boy's eyebrows twitched barely.

Taberu smiled down at him. "You are the first person, probably the only person, in the world whose body responds to the Share Crystal Shards. When that blond twit took out his shard and activated it, you began to feel weird, didn't you?"

Fuuin blinked at her. "You mean… Gohan."

"I guess." Taberu began to move her bottom forwards and backwards slowly. Fuuin closed his eyes, feeling the girl grinding against his growing libido. "Your body must have reached out to the shard, or it must have called out to you. Mr. Leon even tells me that back in Planeptune, you used one of those shards to empower yourself."

Taberu leaned forward down before his face closely, smiling at him. Fuuin blinked shocked eyes at her, trying to pry his arm from her vice-like grip. He was hopelessly outmatched before her. The girl's face was too close to his, his heart was already beating hard enough as it was, his body was already in a bad enough condition without her playing around with it, so why… He closed his eyes tightly. _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!_

"Either way, I want to have some fun, and you're the most interesting guy around here." Taberu retreated, now sitting straight ways on his hips, her own legs spread seductively. Fuuin opened his eyes and watched the girl smile at him. "I can feel you getting harder… You're anticipating this, aren't you, virgin boy?"

"No… Let me go, just kill me, anything else."

"Aw, now why would I do that." She began to snicker. "I won't. I've had sex with many guys in my time, some older, some a little too young, and sometimes other girls… It doesn't really matter to me, as long as they're interesting enough, or have something I want."

"Something you want?"

"Like take you for an example. You're interesting and have something I want."

Fuuin felt his arm finally get released. He groaned and looked up at her. "What could you want from me, what will you gain from raping me!?"

Taberu could sense the anger in his tone, she couldn't help the inward smile she had. He was entertaining, and because of his amusing actions, she had to draw more from him. She shrugged her shoulders. "Your ability to empower yourself for starters… I too want to be able to draw true power from the Share Crystal Shards? But on the other hand, I just feel like fucking. Is it really that big of a deal..."

"Yes, it is to me." Fuuin fearfully looked away. "I have someone I love, I- I don't want to give my virginity to you."

"Aw, how sweet." She leaned over him. "Too bad, you don't really have a say in the matter."

The girl continued to ride her body back and forth seductively, her muscles moved and contorted to her movements, further massaging his length and her core. A small blush came over her cheeks and her eyes closed as a moan shook from her.

"Wow, it's been... too long."

Fuuin put his hands against her knees, doing what he could to push himself away. His eyes began to tear up, small whimpers coming forth as he desperately attempted to struggle. Taberu only seemed to be further amused by his futile fighting.

An eerie hum left her parted lips, lifting a hand slowly to the red ribbon around the collar of her exposing vest. Fuuin's eyes couldn't leave from her movements, doing as he may to escape, his instincts held a stronger hold on his person. She grabbed hold of the ornament tying the two sides together at the base of her collarbone and smoothly took it off. He watched as her arms fell and she poked her bare bust out, letting the vest fall flat against her hands and onto the grass.

The boy shook his head side to side. "No. Stop!" He could feel his erection at a full peak, her crotch constantly moving and pushing against his own manhood. He couldn't shake the reality slowly falling onto him, the weight of it all slamming head on against his body. Shame was coming over him, an unbelievable regret began to pour in. "Please." Tears slowly formed over his eyes as he shuddered under her.

Taberu only smiled at him, tracing her finger down between her breasts and down to her navel, then hooking on to her white belt and gripping it before audibly snapping it loose. Her shorts parted down, exposing the skin of her groin, teasing him all the while. Her eyes narrowed as a creepy smile came over her face. "You're so hard, I can feel it. I wonder how big you are."

Taberu's head turned downwards as she scooted back, making sure he felt her every move. Fuuin winced under her, closing his eyes in denial at what was happening to him. Her hand wrapped around the buckle of his pants belt and she ripped it clean off, throwing it to the side and she reached into his now parting pants, quickly grabbing hold of his length. Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise, using her fingers to explore and massage the seeker's girth.

"You're a good size, wow."

She quickly pulled it out, a strong smell coming into her nostrils, the smell of a juvenile in heat. She smirked as she stood it up, using her hand to slowly stroke the boy's phallus, feeling it twitch and jerk at her every move.

"Alright, let's get started."

Fuuin groaned as he tried to pull himself away. He froze as the girl's grip instantly tightly around his shaft, making him wince audibly and close an eye. Taberu gave him a death stare, her blue eyes almost shined at him, making the boy reel back as a chill ran up his spine.

"You fight and I'll rip it all off, understand."

An audible swallow came. The boy tearfully nodded to her, knowing full well that going against her would be useless.

Taberu smiled once again and began to massage his girth before opening her mouth and taking it in.

A new sensation swam up Fuuin's spine as his eyes widened, he closed his eyes tightly as his fingers buried themselves into the dirt, ripping up shards of grass in their wake. A hot tongue rolled over his member, licking and bathing it in saliva before she took it into her mouth. He could feel her every move, her sucking, her tongue, the back of her throat, it was intoxicating. Fuuin desperately tried to fight back the tears coming, doing his best to make sure she was not further upset.

Her tongue rolled back and forth, circling around his length, soundly lubricating it before she gave a smack, making the boy jerk into her mouth and earning a smirk from her. She lifted her head and looked down at him.

"Amazing..."

The girl got up to her knees and lifted her hands under her crotch. Fuuin opened his eyes to watch her move the loose leggings of her shorts to the side and expose the dripping slit of skin between her legs. A heavy blush came over the boy as he tried to look away.

"Never seen one, huh?" She smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm probably the best you'll ever have, might be the _only_ one you ever have, am I right?"

Fuuin shuddered at the thoughts her words brought. Trails of tears were evident on his cheeks.

"Aw, you're crying." she mocked, reaching a finger over and using it to wipe a fresh tear that swam down the side of his face. Fuuin cringed at her touch, but watched as soon as no pain came upon him. The devourer lifted her fine finger to her mouth and lightly gave it a seductive suck. The boy's brows twitched nervously.

"Please… just take me away, but don't take this from me. It's… the only thing I have left to my name. Please..."

"Really? Is it that precious to you?"

Fuuin desperately and slowly nodded, his mouth quivered. "I'm… begging you, please."

A malicious smile crept across her face as she spread her legs over him. Fuuin began to shake under her.

"Please, no."

""Please", "please"..." she laughed to herself.

"Stop!" he begged loudly, his voice beginning to crack.

She brought herself down, feeling the tip of his manhood kiss the entrance of her cavity, his body was hot to the touch, his girth was strong and long, a small trail of saliva began to form under her mouth, wetting itself in anticipation. "This is going to be good." She pushed down, feeling her wet walls slowly part as his rod slid into her. Fuuin's teeth clenched tightly, stretching his neck up as small sobs began to spill forth.

"No! I'm begging you, STOP!"

Taberu ignored his plea, bring herself lower and lower. The girl's body shuddered as pleasure rang through her body in volts at every twitch and movement he made. "Oh my god, this feels amazing." She came lower and lower until she felt a stop come, feeling her vulva now meet the base of his penis. "Yes, I've longed so much for this."

Fuuin began to whimper in sorrow as Taberu set to work, bouncing up and down in a steady rhythm. A crimson blush graced her face, a smile came as she looked down to him, placing her hands against his bare chest to steady herself atop him and she continued to ride his length. Their hips slapped together in claps again and again. The feeling was like a drug. Fuuin could barely think straight anymore, becoming a sad mess as he watched the girl rape him from on top. The only thing he could think most clearly about would be the reaction Marvelous would have at his tale. He closed his eyes as tears continued to fall and he looked away, completely ashamed of himself for having not fought harder.

"Yes, yes!" She could feel the tip of his length kissing the back of her depths, her walls wrapped tightly around him, refusing to let him go. She could feel every vein pulsing against her, it felt like he was going to explode inside of her. A trail of saliva dripped from her chin and onto the boy's stomach, a look of pleasure and heat on her face. "I… I love this. There is nothing like having sex with a boy my age."

Fuuin's own body began to move to her own, his hips began to thrust into her, much to his chagrin. Taberu's eyes shrunk in pleasantry as she felt him begin to give into the pleasure. Her body became hot, sweat was forming across her chest, over her legs, along her hips and curves. It was euphoric, her mind was flying. The two teens began to increase the speed of their fornication, nerves tensed, and then…

Taberu's eyes opened wide as her tongue hung out, she stretched her body up, looking towards the black sky above them as her climax set in. The boy's length continued to pound in and out of her repeatedly, only enhancing her drug-like experience. Her body quaked, feeling his girth pound her more and more as her love juices flooded down, then he began to twitch.

Fuuin moaned, trying to catch his breath as he felt his seed explode from him, bathing her walls with hot white semen. Taberu rode out the last of her climax as he finished himself inside of her, panting heavy breaths before falling into the ground looking off to the side with a stare like that of a dead man, full of shame and sorrow.

Feeling satisfied, Taberu slowly slid his still erect length out of her body and dusted her legs off. Cum dripped from her legs as she took her vest back up and situated it appropriately. She then smiled down to the boy under her.

"Nice, for a virgin, you were pretty good. I wonder how your lover would have liked that, too bad for her, huh." she began to laugh as tears once again came over the boy's eyes and he brought a sleeve to cover his eyes, sobs now coming. "Oh well!"

From far down below, Gohan was running at a fast pace, looking for any other soul he could find. He quickly stumbled upon the voices of three other people. He froze, daring not to move a muscle, trying to discern their locations. He recognized the voices of those people, one of them he knew all too well.

"Garland!" he called out. "Garland!"

From afar, Garland froze in his spot and turned towards the source of the loud voice. "Gohan? He's up!?"

"I thought he was hurt." Neputunu said, voice full of worry.

Garland smirked to himself, pleased to hear the other boy's call. "Well, he's a crazy guy, I can't say I'm surprised. Come on, this way!" He quickly set off through the moonlit crevices, weaving through narrow spaces. "Gohan! Over here!"

Gohan instantly turned that direction and furrowed his brows seriously, now running towards the voice that was only Garland's. He darted as fast as he could towards them and rounded a corner, bringing him inches from running head on into the group. With a loud scream, Gohan took a jump back and landed squarely on his feet, arms up and ready to fight. He sighed happily, glad to know his friend was well. "I knew it was you."

"So why are you like that?"

"Oh, just instinct, hehehe..." The boy smiled before suddenly turning serious, glaring towards the group. "I see you've found MarvelousAQL and Neputunu."

"Well," Marvelous said, "we sort of found him."

"Doesn't matter." Garland said. "Fuuin's in trouble."

"I know, I could hear him." Gohan slowly turned towards the brightly shining Share Crystal Shard in his hand. "We need to help him."

Neputunu stepped over to him. "Did you find anyone else?"

"I found IF and Yuuna far back thataway. They'll be fine. Did you see Neptune or Noire?"

"Not a sign of them. They're probably knocked out somewhere, Noire I'm not so sure about."

Gohan furrowed his brows. "Then it's up to us. Come on."

The boy turned around and began to climb the uneven rocky walls of the ravine before Garland latched a sudden hold on his shoulder. "Wait a minute, what are you doing?" he shouted.

"I'm going up to help Fuuin, Taberu's got him. I can't let him die." Gohan said with all the seriousness in the world, glaring at him with wide eyes.

"You'll get killed if you go up there. What do you expect us to do against her like we are? We're hurt, we're tired, we're hungry!"

"So you're saying we just leave him behind!?" Gohan shouted.

"No, I'm saying we need to come up with a plan."

Gohan's eyebrows angled down, "we can't. Right now, she could be killing him."

"I'm going too!" MarvelousAQL cried out, running at his side. "I don't want Fuuin to die, I'm going to help him."

"Marvelous!" Garland shouted.

"Don't try to stop me. If I knew she had Fuuin, then I would have done this a long time ago. I need to help him, he can't fight her all by himself."

"Neither can you, don't be stupid, Marvelous!"

The faint cries of the boy hit their ears, causing Marvelous to freeze in her spot with wide eyes. "Fuuin." she muttered. "Hang on! I'm coming!"

Gohan growled to himself. "Garland, either you help us or don't. Do you hear him, Fuuin's in trouble!" Garland's own face wore an expression of shock before he closed his eyes tightly in frustration, looking away.

"Fine, alright, let's go."

Quickly, Gohan climbed higher and higher, feeling the shard growing more violent and hot by the second. His eyes traced over to it, a growing anxiety eating away at his heart as an uneasy frown came over him. He climbed up higher and higher at a fast rate and soon emerged onto one of the many parted sections of the plains. He looked around to his left and to his right as MarvelousAQL, Garland, and lastly Neputunu came up behind him. Marvelous too took to desperately scanning the area before her eyes trailed up and they shrank. A gasp escaped her body, quickly earning the others' attention.

"What is it?" Garland said.

"Up there!" Marvelous pointed up to the highest raising. Looking towards it, Gohan's eyes furrowed to see the familiar girl's form, combing her pale blonde locks with her fingers and Hondo staring straight towards them.

"Hey!" the boy called out, crossing his arms over his vest covered chest. Taberu blinked and turned to him. "Look."

She turned toward what his head now motioned at and a smile came across her face. "Aw, look who came."

Gohan, who was balling his fists tight and leaning towards her with an angry glare, MarvelousAQL, staring at her with a fearful and angry expression, Neputunu, sternly looking to her with a slight shake, and Garland, bringing his assault rifle up and soundly cocking it up.

Taberu began to fasten the belt around her shorts and buckle it. Marvelous' eyes blinked a couple of times at her, confused before swallowing. "So you guys decided to show yourselves finally? What, did it take for this boy's pathetic cries to draw you out?"

Gohan took a step forward. "What did you do to him?!" he shouted angrily.

"I didn't hurt him if that's what you're asking."

Marvelous' eyes furrowed in intense anger. "What did you do to him!?" she loudly repeated. Taberu only chuckled.

"We fucked, that's all."

"Huh?" the girl's eyes immediately shrank, the color of her face drained quickly as she staggered back, having lost her balance for a split second at her words. "What?"

"We. Fucked." She smirked at her. "It was good too. Oh you should have felt it, nice nice. He cummed lots too, I just wish he was more into it. Would have been funner, but oh well, can't always have it your way I guess." she lifted her arms up and shrugged her shoulders, looking to the sides.

MarvelousAQL blinked in avid shock, her mouth agape as she took a step back. "No way… Y-you… raped him?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." she began to laugh, "but can boys even be raped? I wonder."

Garland growled. "You monster. Of course we can, you asshole!" he shouted loudly. "Sex without consent is rape, it's rape! It doesn't matter who or what gender they are! Rape is rape!"

"Oh well, not like it matters. I did him a favor, he won't have to die a virgin when I take him back to Cultrizer."

MarvelousAQL's hand clenched tightly into a fist, her eyes contorted and furrowed furiously, tears at the edges of her lashes. _She raped him…_ Unpleasant memories of the many times she had experienced that feeling, the despair, the helplessness, the trapped feeling, the inability to cleanse yourself, the memories that cling to you like a parasite. They continuously ate away at her, she would never be able to live them down. Even now at night, she would have nightmares of those tentacles violating her, feeling the scales and the claws of that lizard as it tasted her deepest recesses.

She growled loudly, an unknown malice and rage seeping across her soul, staining it in a red and metallic dye. Something was breaking deep inside of her, MarvelousAQL could feel her insides almost twisting. The feeling was unsettling, it hurt and the pain it caused only built upon itself, and yet, it was a most welcome sensation.

"Y-you..." her eyes were wide as her body began to shiver with rage. "You… raped my… my boyfriend!"

"Oh! It was you!?" Taberu leaned forward with a wide and wicked smile. "Oh my god, it was you he was talking about, ahahahahahaa! This is just too good!"

Gohan's teeth clenched angrily as his fists tightened more and more. "You're going to pay for this!" The boy turned to his shard and clenched it even tighter. Once again, a white glow began to come over the boy's body and his green eyes met Taberu's own sapphire ones.

"You're really going to try this again?" She closed an eye and cocked her head to the side. "Remember how well that worked out last time?"

"I do, but this time… I… I can't afford to lose!"

Taberu's eyes widened. "Then give me what I want! Challenge me, you stupid boy!"

Garland suddenly gave a loud angry yell, pointing his assault rifle toward her and pulling the trigger. A loud bang repeatedly filled the air as gunfire now rained up to the devourer. She heaved a heavy sigh and held her large blade before her. All of the bullets coming at her came to a slow stop before connecting against the cold steel, it was like an invisible force was all around her, seizing the projectiles. One by one, they quickly began to topple down and fall towards the open caverns far below them. Garland's eyes were wide open.

"Guns… really? Dude, I've been alive for over two thousand years, did you really think a _gun_ was going to hurt me!? Really!?"

Garland's eyes furrowed furiously at her. "Damn it!"

"It was worth a try, Garland." Neputunu encouraged, placing a hand on the soldier's shoulder.

Gohan's gaze intensified. Crying out loudly, he took off into the air and flew towards the girl with a fast speed.

Only a wide grin came across Taberu's face as she raised her large blade. Gohan screamed as he approached her and the girl swung her sword at him, he quickly dodged and threw a punch to her. She easily parried it and swung once again, attempting to slice the blond child in two parts. The boy dodged it well enough, until she decided to start swinging it at a speed that was insane for such a large weapon to have. Gohan's eyes widened in fear and shock as he did his best to dodge every slice.

 _This is bad, this is bad!_

The boy's eyes fell upon the weeping boy's form, and Gohan's world stopped.

He stared long and hard at the seeker, his eyes wavered sadly as his brows quivered.

Memories came, of others he used to call friends that have long since passed away. The sad looks on their faces, the regrets they shouldered, the burdens they carried. All of those times, the boy failed to help them, he was useless, powerless against their problems and the demons they possessed. He could only think as he stared at the lad, had he failed him too.

 _Did I fail again?_

A vision flashed before him, one that was serene, one that was almost unimaginable. A pretty woman dressed in heavenly robes of white, bearing large angel like wings, long blonde hair fitted with long gold ornaments, she smiled at him, silent words of praise left her lips as the golden sky shined brilliantly behind her.

Gohan's eyes widened, and then his gaze furrowed. He quickly dodged a strike and with a loud scream, he lifted a fist and slammed it dead on against Taberu's cheek, sending the girl flying over the ledge and falling to one of the lower plateaus below. She flipped and landed gracefully against the grass and looked up, smiling to herself. "That's the way." Her smile widened even more.

"Fuuin!" Gohan shouted out. He knelt down next to him and wrapped an arm behind his head and the other over his body. He shook him. "Fuuin!?"

The boy shook as he turned to look at Gohan. Tears threatened to break through even further, a face full of shame and defeat looked towards the worried soul. The boy closed his eyes and turned away, continuing to sob. Gohan's glare tightened and he took to his feet, staring at the girl further downwards.

"How could you do this to him. _How_!?"

Taberu shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, just did it."

From afar, Marvelous shook in her shoes, being unable to take it any longer. She wanted to be with Fuuin desperately, to comfort him, she knew well what he was feeling. But it was always the same. They were unable to hold each other, because of situations like _this_. She suddenly cried out. "Fuuin!"

Gohan felt his shard shine brilliantly, instantly taking his attention. The pain in Fuuin's chest intensified greatly, the boy began to cry out in agony. His eyes opened widely as he turned to the sky. Gohan looked at him with angst as the boy wailed out loudly. The shard in his hold became burning hot, making the blond wince. The sky suddenly flashed, and then a loud mechanical horn blared across the battlefield.

Taberu's eyes widened in shock at the noise. Hondo froze in his spot, feeling a strong vibration in the ground. He turned around before his eyes shrank in terror, mouth gaping open.

Gohan slowly lifted his head from the boy's now still form and looked upon a great rising monstrosity. MarvelousAQL watched with wide eyes, Garland's left eye twitched as Neputunu took a small step back.

Barely half a mile away, a large oval shaped machine looking awfully similar to a carrier ship, now stretching well over a mile in length, many mechanical extensions, clockwork mechanisms, and piercing cobalt blue lights with intense flares was rising from the ground from out of nowhere at an angle, climbing higher and higher into the sky. It's form seemed to stretch on, being almost endless until its rear finally emerged.

The mechanical capital-class carrier ship climbed high into the sky, bright blue flares shining brightly in the sky as machine-like moans emanated from its hull, almost as if it was calling out to something. The ship floated high in the sky, being of almost a mile in length and half so in width, the capital-class vessel now eerily loomed over the field as sudden sharp blue flood light soundly turned on, one by one until eight in total now shined upon the ground, moving around smoothly as if in search.

Taberu shook as she took a step back. "N-no way… Another… large… machine."

A loud horn left from the monster, shaking the entire plain.


	43. Chapter 43

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Midnight – Lastation Capital Central Power Station Outskirts – May 6th, XX18)

Gohan slowly rose to his feet, his mouth almost gaping in shock at the large monstrous machine looming over the plain from afar. He blinked, almost unable to believe what he was seeing.

"What..." Garland's eyes were wide and shaking, his fists clenching hard as he stared towards the flying capital-class ship. "What is that thing?"

Neputunu swallowed the gathering saliva in her mouth. "It looks like a… like a ship of some kind. I've never seen a monster like that… Where did it come from?"

On the lower ground, Hondo took a nervous step backwards, his brows twitching down in fear and hate. "Great… another large machine… Just like back in Pristine Colaysia..." His hands balled into tight fists and he stretched his head towards his partner. "Taberu!"

The mentioned girl only narrowed her eyes, clenching the hilt of her arc hard. "I see it. What do you want me to do about it, it isn't my problem."

"Come on though, look at that thing!" Hondo shouted, turning towards her and pointing at it. "Think about the destruction a monster like that could cause!"

A hmph came as she crossed her arms over one another. She closed her eyes in refute and turned away from him, her own brows twitching up and down slightly.

"Come on." Hondo let his hands down and stepped her direction, "you can't tell me that thing doesn't bother you, right? Aren't we going to deal with it like we did in Pristine or not?"

She growled and turned to him now, lifting an angry fist and baring her teeth with wide eyes. "Don't tell me what to do! I'm the one in control here and I say we ignore it!"

"Ignore it..." Hondo's own eyes furrowed seriously, making Taberu's own look away, avoiding his sharp gaze. "You're saying you will just ignore it."

"We..." she almost shuddered. "We have a job to do, let's just do what we came here to do and leave it at that."

"Taberu..." Hondo said. "We don't know where the CPU is..."

Upon the plateau, Gohan watched the exchange between the two, listening to every word. His emerald eyes shined as they darted from one to the other, before finally rising to the machine monster high in the sky, loud hums resonating from its large being.

"We have to take that thing down-"

"I don't care about the people here..." Taberu said, once again crossing her arms over her chest and turning to the ground in arrogance. "I have Fuuin Yokoshima, the rest are expendable. We should just escape."

Hondo sighed and turned towards the highest rise of land, seeing the lone blond fighter standing there, staring at the monster. His glare tightened in concern towards the kid before turning to the monster.

Neputunu lifted a hand to her mouth, her eyes shook at the sight of it. Its presence was overwhelming, a fear dominated her, the unknown of what this new beast was capable of.

Down below, Taberu took steps to turn around and face towards Gohan. She squinted her eyes. "Damn, it was stupid of me to leave the boy up there, now I have to go retrieve him."

Feeling the girl's gaze, Gohan instantly looked down towards the devourer, seeing her prepare her blade and getting ready to take a leap at him. The blond's eyes took a serious gaze as he brought up his hands, a flat hand held vertically in front of his face and chest while the other was like a clawing paw up at his side.

Taberu took to a leap, flying quickly towards the boy and she reared her sword back.

Suddenly, a large blood red laser flew across the ruined plain, cutting in the closing space between the flying Taberu and Gohan. Shock was upon both of their faces as Gohan felt his footing be lost.

"GOHAN!" Neputunu screamed loudly, coming forward as tears flew from her eyes. Marvelous' was speechless at the sudden attack, shaking as strong wind blew past her and her two friends.

The ground Gohan once stood on was now tumbling, breaking apart in large boulders before a series of large and loud explosions followed along in a straight line, large clouds of smoke and rock flying into the air. Gohan closed his eyes and reached towards the unconscious form of his friend desperately, finding he was out of reach. He growled to himself before feeling a slender arm wrap harshly and strongly across his chest and feeling all of the air in his body fly out of him in a cough.

In a second, he found himself flying out of the smoke. He turned to see the brunet boy clad in navy blue, Lee Hondo, grasping a tight hold of him in one arm and in the other, Fuuin, being dragged by the back of his coat. The three boys took to a harsh land on a larger mass of ground and grass. Hondo took a single step and turned towards the large monster in the sky before growling as Gohan quickly grabbed a hold of Fuuin's shoulders, checking for any injuries.

"Fuuin?" another voice called. Hondo turned his head and Gohan raised his, seeing the orange-haired ninja girl, MarvelousAQL, quickly come to his side and kneel down, full of concern and worry. "Fuuin?!"

Gohan smiled at her. "He'll be fine, he just fainted."

Neputunu and Garland soon came, stopping shortways from the group as the blond got to his feet and took to staring at the brown-to-blond haired boy now glaring at the machine. "What did you do that for?"

Hondo's eyes blinked, turning to him. Gohan's own gaze lowered seriously in concern. Hondo merely turned back to the machine.

"What about your partner?" Gohan tilted his head.

"She's fine. Look."

Gohan turned towards her, seeing the devourer on her feet, glaring angrily towards the mechanical beast in the sky.

"You..." Taberu's clenching fist slowly rose to her chest, shaking in sheer anger. "You stupid machine… DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM!"

Gohan blinked and lifted his head, as did the others, seeing the ominous shadow seemingly staring at them, the large sapphire flares shining brilliantly at them, dimming out almost as if it was narrowing its eyes at them. Gohan sunk his head down, baring his own fists and bringing them up as Hondo slowly took a stance of his own.

"I..." she shook, arms now down at her sides, "am the Devourer… I'll eat you… you idiotic machine."

With a loud and chilling scream, the girl immediately set off into a mad dash, running so fast it was as if she was flying across the terrain, quickly closing the distance between the machine and herself. Her blade at her side, red and black energy began to swallow and roar around it and she took a high leap, raising it high above her head. A murderous glint shown in her wide and angry eyes.

"Take this..." her voice was low, "you insufferable beast."

Gohan winced as Taberu brought her sword down, unleashing a large and powerful wave of chaotic energy racing towards the capital-class ship. The strike slammed hard against the machine's side, an audible groan of pain emanated across the field.

Neputunu's eyes were wide with shock, as was Garland's and Marvelous' own, seeing the large ship tilting to its side and sinking towards the ground. The eight blue floodlights moved around chaotically, more moans and groans leaving the beast as it seemed to shake and tremble at the might of her strike.

"Holy shit!" Garland shouted, taking a step forward.

Taberu landed on the ground in a triumph, lifting her head high to smirk at the machine audibly. She brought her blade up once again, charging it up for another swipe. With a loud yell, she unleashed yet another powerful wave of energy, seeing it slam hard against the hull of the monstrous carrier.

"Wow!" Hondo shouted. He smiled and brought up a fist. "Nice work, Taberu. Maybe that thing attacking you like that wasn't the best call."

Gohan's own eyes furrowed. "No, something's wrong."

"Huh?" Hondo gave him his eyes, seeing the boy's body tense up in dread.

Taberu smirked up. "Not so smart, are you, you stupid pile of scrap metal." She spat to the side and her eyes narrowed in a death glare. "Next time, never attack your superior."

A loud horn suddenly sounded from the beast, shaking the entire plain by storm. Neputunu winced and looked towards the large monster, seeing all eight of its blue floodlights cast down below it.

Taberu screamed and lifted an arm over her eyes, blinding sapphire light drowning her. "Damn it!" She closed her eyes tight, shaking, feeling the heat from the intense light. "What is this?"

A charge sounded up, fear suddenly took hold of her body, freezing her in place. Her eyes widened and she shook as a sudden overwhelming beam of red shot against the ground not far before her, ripping rock and dirt asunder, the ground quaked at its awesome power. The loud drilling like noise became louder and louder as the large red beam of heat quickly approached her, scorching and devastating all it came upon.

"Taberu!" a voice shouted.

The girl in black turned to see a blond quickly fly into her with outstretched arms. With a loud oof, the two crashed together and Taberu was sent off of her feet, both her and the boy in white and blue falling to a lower piece of cracked land, falling hard on the boy's back as he shielded her. With a loud cough, Taberu sat up and held her chest, shaking her head and turning her gaze down to see Gohan panting loudly. "You… What was that for, are you an idiot or something!?"

Gohan pushed himself to sit up and chuckled nervously, giving her a teethy a grin and closing his eyes. "Sorry, I just don't like to see people die."

Taberu growled at him and took to her feet, glaring up at the monster. "What the hell is that."

"The Carrier of God." Gohan said lowly, drawing her attention. Gohan's eyes furrowed fiercely towards the monster, his fists clenched hard, shaking almost. "My true enemy..."

Taberu's eyes widened almost, then Gohan suddenly screamed out loudly. With a loud growl, his eyes widened and he spread his legs, lunging an open palm up towards the sky with a furious stare. He began to shout louder and louder, his body tensing up every second. The ground began to quake, moving pebbles from their resting places and wind began to swirl around him. Taberu slowly took a step away from the blond, seeing a small bright teal spark shining soundly over his palm.

"What… are you?" she found herself asking.

The boy's green eyes pulsed, shining brilliantly as the diamond-like pupil rotated by ninety degrees, now being horizontal. His body shuddered constantly, like he was under a great burden, and suddenly, a roaring ball of emerald and white roaring energy, like that of a star, was hovering over his hand. With a loud growl, he let forth a terrifying scream and the air around him exploded, blowing Taberu clean off of her feet and flying away with a cry.

A sudden torrent of thunderous green and white roared, shooting up in a storm towards the beast and slamming harshly against the Carrier of God. The air was showered in a deafening roar, the sky and plain was covered in a glowing teal light.

A loud eerie and mechanical moan cried out from the machine, similar to that of a whale. The large monster swayed to the side in a vast amount, moving slowly across the roaring winds, shards of the energy wave flowing harshly across its metallic skin and flowing to the other side, vanishing in the air.

Gohan closed his eyes tight, growling loudly before suddenly ceasing his fire. With loud pants, he fell upon his knees and then his hands, sweat dripping from his forehead and down the tip of his nose.

"Huuuu… uuuuugh..."

Straining, the blond lifted his head up in dismay, looking up to the black sky.

"Damn… That's insane..."

Taberu's eyes were wide and shaking, she began to blink and shook her head side to side quickly, now taking a look to the sky before they shrunk.

Flying high above, the mechanical menace seemed to have shrugged off the attack, dark blue and black flames scouring forth in a thick and bright smog, almost like erupting lava constantly spewing out of a boiling crevice. Blue floodlights shined down upon the two teens and a series of loud ruptures sounded from high above. Taberu quickly turned tail and took to a fast sprint as bright blue bombs began to rain down towards them, leaving bright sapphire white trails behind them.

Gohan coughed before he was surrounded and covered in rapid explosions. Taberu ran as fast as her feet could take her until a mortar landed behind her, exploding the ground and throwing her high off into the air.

Hondo's eyes widened as panic came upon him, he watched as his partner's body flailed helplessly in the air before slamming harshly on her side, bouncing down a hill. "Taberu!"

As the machine's chitter-like noises filled the air, the spectators all rushed to the scene. Neputunu quickly came upon the smoke and leveled plateau her blond friend was once upon, and looking around, he seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Gohan!" she cried out, looking around desperately as wind began to blow. She lifted a hand in front of her eyes, closing one and taking another look around. "Gohan!?" her call was filled with desperation. Garland quickly caught up, jumping from one plateau to the other and he quickly took to searching.

Meanwhile, Hondo reached the now intact landmass the large carrier now loomed over, coming under its intense and enormous shadow. "Taberu!" he looked to his left, then to his right. "Taberu!?"

A groan graced his ears. With a low breath, he quickly ran and came to the girl's side, kneeling down.

"Ah, thank the goddesses you're alright."

He lifted a hand behind her back, lifting her from the ground. She winced, now holding her right shoulder and looking up at him with slightly furrowed eyes. "Damn..."

"I know, it's stronger than the other… Much stronger."

Taberu shook her head. "No… it isn't the same."

Hondo blinked as Taberu shook from his hold, getting to her feet and glaring towards the machine monstrosity floating in the dark above. Hondo too got to his feet and let his hands fall by his side. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't just some big machine made by those Seven Sage assholes..." Her teeth shown themselves in a very displeased growl. "And it moves strange. Look at that thing."

Hondo turned to see the capital-class ship slowly moving away, its eight large floodlight scanning all across the ground, another series of mechanical chitters sounding from the giant.

"Why does it do that… Make all of those noises."

"I don't know." Hondo blinked several times before his eyes furrowed seriously. "Hey, Taberu..." She crossed her arms. "What is that direction."

"Lastation's capital."

"It's headed straight for it. If we don't stop it, thousands of people could get hurt, even worse..."

Taberu blinked before growling.

"What does it want? Where's its master?"

"Maybe… he's not here yet." she said.

"Explain."

"I don't know… I'll let you know after I've killed it."

She bent her legs, getting ready to set off after it when Hondo's hand suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist, instantly earning a sharp glare from Taberu.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't fight that thing, it'll kill you."

She growled at him. "I'll be fine, nothing can beat me."

"Stop!" he yanked her, earning a yelp from the devourer. She stood straight and turned to him. "You're hurt, you're tired. Like it or not, these guys have weared you down too much. Maybe if you were fully healed, you could take that monster down all by yourself, but not now."

"What happened to all of that "we have to destroy the monster" business you had going on earlier, huh?"

Hondo's eyes narrowed in serious concern towards her. "I didn't realize exactly how strong this thing was. It took two of your Soul-Eater attacks head on and even what ever the hell that was that boy used to attack it and it is still flying strong. Hell, I don't even know if that kid is alive right now! We have to go!"

"Not without Yokoshima. I have a mission, _you_ have a mission, to bring that boy and his Share Crystal Shard to Dr. Farr."

Hondo turned away. "Maybe so, but the situation has changed. I can't allow you to stay here and fight that thing."

Taberu blankly looked at him, almost surprised and let her head fall partly to the side. "I'm shocked. Out of all of my partners, you're the only one who's cared enough to say something like that to me. Hell, you may be the first." Hondo only blinked at her, registering the devourer's words. "But I'm still Taberu, the Devourer… I _am…_ the strongest person in the world. If I can't take out a mere monster, if I was to run away from a stupid monster, I'd never be able to look at myself again. I refuse to lose to a beast."

Hondo only sighed and looked to the side. Seeing him, Taberu too gave the direction he was looking a glance, seeing the other three teens getting to their feet.

Gohan coughed out loudly, he began to lightly beat his chest with the roof of his fist as Neputunu held onto his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay, Gohan." She sniffled loudly and took the boy into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Gohan only chuckled and pat her back, now letting his eyes rise to meet Garland's. He could see the Lowee soldier looking down on him inquisitively.

"Why did you do that, saving that girl?"

Gohan blinked and began to shuffle himself from Neputunu's embrace. Getting the message, she rose to her feet along side him. "You mean Taberu?" he asked.

"Yeah, what was the point in that. She was going to kill all of us, and yet, you save her… Why?"

Gohan only looked to the side, almost as if he was ashamed. "I… refuse to let anyone die. Even her."

"She raped Fuuin."

"So she deserves death?" Gohan turned to him.

"She may have killed Noire. There's no sign of Neptune anywhere."

"I'm sure they're alive."

Garland's eyes furrowed fiercely. "She almost killed you."

"I don't care."

He growled. "You idiot!" He brought up a fist and waved it in front of him and to the side. "What kind of person can you be. You're carefree, you're a fighter, you're almost clueless about the world and even simple things, you have no respect for the goddesses, and now you're telling me you're a guy who'll even save his enemies!?"

"I seek for no such thing as revenge." Gohan lowly said. His tone was nothing but austere, Garland's eyes looked deeply into his own. With a scowl, the brunet soldier turned away.

"Tsk."

"Besides… I only aim to better myself, never to kill or be the victor. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let a person die and I could have prevented that… not even a person like her. No one deserves to die… Only those past the point of no return deserve that punishment."

"And what is the "point of no return" to you? Huh?! Obviously it doesn't start with the torment of your friends, does it?"

"No!" Gohan almost yelled. Neputunu was spooked by the sudden raise in voice, wincing and turning to the blond. Gohan's eyes were wide, but no anger or malice could be seen in his emerald eyes. Garland's own shook, seeing an unwavering flame of resolve deep inside his green orbs. "I don't have to justify myself to any of you, let me do as I feel I need to and I'll let you do the same. Never once have I questioned your decisions, Garland, and I won't, but I would appreciate it if you would repay me that service as well."

Garland recovered, taking a serious step towards his comrade and steeling a glare onto him with brows arched down. "I can't afford to because I don't trust you to make the best decisions."

Neputunu blinked in apprehension, glancing back from one to the other and back to the first. The tension in the air between the two boys was very high, the moans of the mechanical monster still heavy in the air. Garland's gaze never left the other boy's, the look in his eyes was intense, but it didn't seem Gohan was going to back down. Lifting sad eyebrows, Neputunu wrapped her arms around the white sleeve of Gohan's own.

"Come on, you two..." she said in a sad voice, "stop fighting… You're friends..."

Her mouth quivered, a frown now coming against her face.

"We can't do this to ourselves, we have to work together if we're going to win this battle. Please..."

Gohan closed his eyes, Garland only gave a huff and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down to the blond as Gohan turned to Neputunu and smiled at her.

"Okay..."

The lavender girl smiled at him warmly, and then a scream filled the air. Immediately, the three teens turned to see Taberu falling from the sky, dark blue smoke rising off of her body as she landed hard against the ground, a small explosion sending dust and rocks into the air.

Gohan furrowed his brows and separated himself from the girl, now rushing towards the incident. Garland only closed his eyes and let his head face to the ground. Neputunu turned to him.

"Are you okay?"

"No..." Garland opened his eyes and lifted a hand, looking into his palm. "Why is this happening? Even if we do take this beast down, we still have to face Taberu."

"Y-yeah..." She looked away, "but unlike that monster, she's not an immediate threat to innocent people, now is she?"

"She's working with Cultrizer, that makes her an enemy of Gamindustri itself. To me, she may as well be scum." He glared darkly towards the ground, clenching an audible fist. "She even raped my friend, I can't just let that slide by."

"Then get her back..." Neputunu urged, leaning to him with a heavy tone. "But _after_ we've taken down this machine."

He slowly turned to her. "Fine."

A cough left from Taberu as she pushed herself to sit up, bringing an arm to smear away more blood that was now falling from her mouth and chin. "Crap. How can a monster be that strong?"

"Taberu!" a familiar voice shouted. She turned her head to see the blond boy from before rushing to her. A loud horn shouted from the machine, filling the sky with a loud and dominating noise. "Are you okay?"

"Oh shut up!" she shouted, getting to her feet at a rather steady pace. Gohan came to a short stop mere feet from her. He looked her up and down, seeing her red stockings and black sleeves in complete tatter and ruin, a thick trail of blood ran down her stomach and into her clothes. "I'm fine."

"Listen, we're going to need to work together to take this thing down. I don't think either of us can fight it on our own, not with how much we've already beat each other up."

"Heh." she chuckled, now wearing a wide and amused grin. She lifted a hand up, "work together, like partners? What happened to all of that stuff you were saying earlier,-"

"We'll worry about that later. I am asking you with all of my heart… please." Gohan lowered his head to her with a heavy stare. Taberu blinked at him, hearing the ship cast another roar across the plain. "Help me destroy the Carrier of God."

She narrowed her eyes and turned to the flying beast. "If we meet again after this… I swear, I'm going to kill you."

Gohan smirked to himself and turned to glare at the machine. "You can try all you want, I'll be ready anytime, anywhere."

Taberu couldn't help but give a laugh. "Alright then. Let's go!"

At once, both teens set off in a fast sprint, quickly coming under the machine. They then jumped up, flying high and fast into the air. Taberu raised her sword, now charging another shot of volatile and violent energy as Gohan stretched his hand up towards the beast, taking his Share Crystal Shard in hand. He took a hold of Taberu's free hand, earning a stare from her before she returned it to the machine. The crystal began to glow an intense white, now shrouding the two teens in a stark white aura.

Taberu moaned at the feeling swimming across her body, shuddering in pleasure. "Oh my… This feels… amazing. My body, I feel… power coursing through me." The grip on her Arc tightened strongly, the energy flowing across the mighty blade began to intensify and roar, almost spiraling out into the air. "Yes… yes, keep it coming. I feel so… warm…" Her eyes slowly opened up. "This feels incredible!" a wide teethy smirk came.

Suddenly, the blue lights across the mechanical ship flared brilliantly, and the eight search lights quickly came upon the two.

"Huh!?" Taberu shouted, her eyes shrank. "Wait, why would that thing suddenly turn its sights on us? That hasn't happened before!"

"The Machines of God resonate with the Sharite Shards!" Gohan shouted against the wind. "If you use one, you may as well be shouting "Here I am!" to them! If you're going to attack, you best do it _now_!"

Taberu growled loudly and held her blade, pointing it to the sky. "Fine then!"

The two teens came to a stop in the air, now at the same altitude as the mechanical being, intense light being cast upon them. Plates of armor and slivers of steel began to move in waves across the body of the monster, chitters sounding forth as a resonating hum sounded off. An eerie red light shown itself from under the rounded peak of the ship, a black devouring flame of red began to fly and swarm around the red light now flaring intensely at them. Gohan furrowed his eyes as wind began to blow intensely around the two, blowing their hair and Gohan's clothes fluttering loudly.

"Take this as my gift to you, you stupid machine!"

A loud horn sounded at the two and against all odds, Taberu swung her sword in a mighty heave, now sending an intense rupturing wave of chaotic red and white flying forward and harshly into the monster, just as it was preparing to fire upon them. A loud cry sounded far across the entire plain as a large explosion shook the beast, taking the monster by storm and sending it in a slow and deadly spin, veering it on a crash course! A strong gust of wind blew harshly through the air, rushing past the two teens and blowing them backwards from the sheer force of the attack.

A series of desperate mechanical whirs left the machine monster as Gohan and Taberu fell fast through the air and straight to the ground. Gohan took Taberu into his hold, wrapping his arms around her body and bringing her close to his chest, aiming his back to the ground.

A loud horn pierced the windy air, Gohan turned his head against the wind, glaring into the enormous pillowing smoke now parting across the sky, seeing a large red flare shoot through the fog. A loud gasp came and he held Taberu closer to his being. The sky seemed to crack as a sudden flash of red blinded his sight and an intense beam of crimson came fast at him.

Glaring, Gohan yelled out, bringing an intense strain across his body. With the speed of the wind and the descent, the two barely avoided being disintegrated by the powerful laser shot from the Carrier of God. Spinning, Gohan extended an arm forward, hearing loud whistles in the air. He stared intensely towards the flaring cobalt blue lights of the machine, seeing sapphire missiles racing towards them from afar. He grinned widely as he flushed forth his Share Crystal Shard, holding it confidently to the projectiles. They exploded a fair distance from the falling pair, and Gohan gave the machine a smirk as it seemed to disappear in the hot red fire and dark blue smog now consuming. With a spin, Gohan gave the ground his back, pulling his arms more over the girl and closing his eyes tight.

"No way!" a voice called out.

A sudden series of air pulses slammed against the blond's back, breaking through them one after another. The two came to a slow descent and hit the ground at a very tame speed, making Gohan grunt as his back buried itself into grass and dirt. Rushing towards them with an extended hand was Hondo.

"Hey." Gohan exclaimed with a wide smile, "nice timing!"

"Don't thank me, I did it for her." The bi-color eyed boy motioned his head to the girl in his hold.

Taberu was left panting in the boy's arms. Gohan released her and got to his feet, smiling at the pair as Hondo rested a hand on her shoulder. His eyes narrowed in concern towards her before he too got to his feet.

"Take it from me, I apologize for what she did to your friend. I… really have no say in what she does."

Gohan closed an eye and tilted his head, placing his crystal back into his white robes. "And what about you, you don't necessarily seem like "the bad guy" here..." Gohan opened his eyes and looked at him. "Are you really working with Cultrizer?"

Hondo closed his eyes. "We're only hired to keep you guys away from Mr. Leon, but he's long gone now."

Gohan almost chuckled. "Yeah, sure..."

Hondo narrowed his eyes to him before huffing his breath and smiling to the ground. "Yeah… sure." He then lifted his head and smiled to the blond warrior. The two stared into each others eyes with smirks on their faces before a groan came. Looking down, Taberu was now pushing herself up.

"Damn… I never would have figured it'd take _that_ kind of attack to whip that thing to ship-shape." She stumbled up to her feet and closed an eye, using her hand to rub one of her butt cheeks.

"Well, we got it."

Taberu opened both of her eyes, shadows casting over her as she stared towards the blond boy. She glared intensely at him before turning away.

"I guess… I'll thank you."

Gohan's brows shot up. "Huh?"

"I'll thank you… for saving my life. Come on, Hondo, let's go."

"Whoa, you're really going to leave?"

"Yeah, with how I am now, I could kill all of you… But… there's no fun in that."

Gohan blinked, confused by her words before he tilted his head and gave her a hearty smile. "You're no murderer, are you?"

She growled, gripping tight and shaking fists. "Don't take it the wrong way, alright!" She span around on her feet and pointed at him, "the next time we see each other, I'm going to finish all of you off! Besides, I only do what I do for fun, nothing else." She crossed her arms and looked away. "Let's go, Hondo."

"Sure, sure, partner." he waved at her to signal he was coming with a nervous smile before turning back to Gohan. "I think you have everything handled, don't you?"

"Well, things aren't going to be easy for us, especially after what she did to Fuuin. It feels awkward letting her go like this, but I'm a warrior. I won't attack someone who chooses not to further engage in combat with me."

"Yeah, I get it. Like I said… I'm sorry, can't say the same for her… Taberu can be… a terrible person."

"I'm sure, but I think she can change."

"Hmph." Hondo closed his eyes and turned around. "You're too optimistic. She's this way because she's lived too long, and she's been through a lot."

"So you're saying she's lost value to morals, huh?"

Hondo lowered his head and began to walk away. "I've said too much. I guess the next time I see you, it'll be at the base."

"You know, huh?"

"So what if I do? Good luck."

Gohan smiled as two shadows ran down the hill and up to his side, revealing themselves to be Neputunu and Garland, who of which was holding a shaking fist and growling. Gohan innocently lifted his eyes to Garland's direction.

"You okay?"

"I hate to admit it, but I'm glad she's going. I want to kill her, I hate her, but… she's way to strong to fight against, even after all of that."

"Yeah, she's a tough cookie." Gohan brought a finger to his nose. "But it all worked itself out."

Neputunu smiled to Gohan. "I think you made the right choices though, Gohan. You're amazing, you know that."

"Aw shucks, really!?" The country boy laughed as he brought a hand up behind his blond locks and scratched his head with a wide smile.

A flash of red suddenly filled the sky, and the teen's eyes widened. "Get down!" Garland suddenly yelled, tackling all three of them down into the dirt.

Taberu growled as she and Hondo stretched their necks to the sky. "What the hell!?"

A large shadow quickly came across the vast field, the ground shook in an intense wake as sapphire blue lights flared across, shining against the lines of the rims of a rising ship covered in blue flames. One after one, cobalt blue flood lights showered down upon the vast plains of Lastation, and an intense horn roared, signaling the return of the large ship. Gohan's eyes were stricken wide with avid shock and disbelief.

"The… Carrier of God?!"

Garland's mouth was agape in horror. "It's… still alive?"

Neputunu shook her head desperately from side to side. "That's impossible! That's just impossible, right!?"

"Come on!" Gohan quickly latched a hold of Garland and Neputunu's hands as another loud groan bellowed from the beast, shaking the air around them as the flood lights centered on them. Gohan sprinted as fast as he could, practically dragging Garland and Neputunu behind him as he looked back towards the ship with wide eyes.

"YES!" cried out a loud feminine voice. "YES! LIVE, LIVE!"

Gohan blinked, looking around. "Whose voice is that?"

"I…" Neputunu stuttered, catching her feet and continuing to try and hold herself, "I think that came from the ship!?"

"But..." Garland shouted, "that thing can speak?"

"No..." Gohan's eyes shrunk. "Not the Carrier of God, there's somebody on top of it!"

"No way!" the two teens shouted in unison.

Atop the carrier, with arms extended out to both sides was a brown-skinned woman with long silver hair with red highlights, two shining halos floating over both sides of her hair. She was clad in revealing tights of black and red neon lines, exposing most of her thighs, stomach, legs, shoulders, arms, neckline and bosom, with sharp decorations and few extension flailing like short ribbons at her hips. With long black and red boots, long slender gloves fitted over the majority of her arms, and sharp red eyes, she smirked towards the black sky with a mouthful of shark-like teeth, a large black witch hat strung around her neck and hanging over her bare back. She stared high into the sky before casting it down to the ruined earth below her and opening her mouth with a smack.

"I send you greetings, children..."

Gohan glared up at her with wide eyes. "Who is that?"

"I don't know..." Garland narrowed his own at her. "But she's bad news, I can feel it."

"Wow, how much more is there that we have to put up with!?" Neputunu shouted loudly. "I can't take it anymore!"

The brown-skinned witch smiled down to the group of teens far below her and pointed at them. "Fire!" her voice beckoned, full of authority and power. Several loud hisses sounded high from the roof of the machine body, now releasing several sapphire white missiles, closing in fast at the three teens!

"Gohan!" Neputunu shouted, clinging onto him.

"My shard!" he began to reach into his pocket as blinding light began to drown them. Gohan winced, raising his arm up as Garland prepared to jump to the ground for cover.

Suddenly, a dual-colored wave of purple and teal slashed through the explosive projectiles racing for them, sounding off a series of blasts in the sky.

Gohan and Neputunu smiled widely as they turned. Garland lifted his gaze and too smiled, grateful at the sight he saw.

Floating far off on a hill with kind smiles on their faces and eyes shining brightly, the goddess of Planeptune, Purple Heart, and the goddess of Lastation, Black Heart, let their swords fall fashionably to their sides as their hips were cocked towards one another as if they were already victorious.

"So..." Purple Heart raised her head, "mind if we take over from here."

 **Author's Note** : Another chapter done. Sorry if I seem to be rushing, I'm trying to push through writer's block as of right now, but it isn't easy. Honestly, I think I may have pushed myself into a corner regarding Taberu's character considering the whole rape scene and all and I am regretting it. I may (it is strong possibility) go back and rewrite Chapter 42. I just don't like the way it came out and now it hinders me from further progress regarding some events in the near future.


	44. Chapter 44

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Midnight – Lastation Capital Central Power Station Outskirts – May 6th, XX18)

The two CPU's gracefully flew towards the three teens and came to touch down on the dirt. With elegant smiles, they both turned to the teens. "I hope you haven't gotten too roughed up in our absence, did you?" Purple Heart asked.

"Heh." Gohan gave a cheeky grin, "you're kidding, right? We've been struggling to our limit up here."

"Neptune!" Neputunu shouted, "I'm so glad you're alive! We couldn't find you anywhere, I was getting worried. And you too, Noire, when you suddenly disappeared, I thought you had..." the girl looked down before shaking her head and forcing up a smile, "no, that doesn't matter now. I'm just happy you're both okay!"

"Aw..." Noire said, closing both of her teal eyes, "that's nice of you to say. Anyway, what's the situation now? What is that giant thing."

"I have no idea." Garland said, turning his gaze to the rising mechanical ship, the others following suit, "it just appeared from nowhere after Fuuin fell unconscious."

Neptune blinked, studying the rising machine. Her eyes squinted at it, a sense of familiarity came upon her, almost as if she had seen it before. An unease came upon her, it felt like her chest was tightening.

"Damn." Noire voiced, lifting a flat hand over her eyes. "It's enormous, I'm amazed something that big even exists..."

Gohan turned to them. "That is no regular machine monster, I'd advise you to keep your distance. I've hit that thing with some of my best attacks, but it seems I've only been able to damage it." Noire blinked at him before giving her gaze back to the ship. The boy's eyes angled down as he held up a fist, shaking it in frustration. "If only I could have time to charge up my energy, I might be able to take it down for good."

"Charge?" Garland asked. "Wait, what else can you do?"

"Oh..." Gohan's expression suddenly lightened, "I never did tell you what I could do, did I? Ahaha~, shucks..." A groan came from the soldier, causing him to stammer. "W-well, it's kind of hard to explain, but I can manipulate energy."

"So that's what all of those lights we saw were." Noire turned to him. "How extensive is this skill of yours?"

"Oh, I'm very good at it. Been doing it all of my life actually..."

Garland blinked and turned away. _I wonder how long that really is for him… Something's very fishy about Gohan…_ The Lowee soldier gave the machine his gaze again. _Not only is he a very skilled fighter, apparently he's very strong, has a Share Crystal Shard, and he knows a lot more than he's letting on about. He's hiding something from us… Could he be… the evil god everyone's talking about?_ A low growl left the young adult's mouth. _He even saved Taberu… I don't see how anyone can do that, especially after the things she's done._

Noire's sights shifted towards Neptune, seeing the purple clad CPU staring towards the large monster. Knowing her personality, something was off about how silent she was at the moment.

"Neptune? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" the mentioned suddenly sounded, turning to her with slight surprise. "Oh, um… I was just thinking. I think I've seen that machine somewhere before..."

The white-haired goddess' eyebrows shot up. "What? Are you serious? I've never seen anything like that..."

"Those lights all over it, the color… It's familiar to me, I don't know how, but it is..."

Garland took a couple of steps forwards, now coming to the CPU's sides, keeping his stare on the moving ship. "Gohan managed to deal some severe damage to that thing, but it's still flying. With that much damage, it won't take much more to bring it down, but I doubt he has anymore stamina left to fight with..."

Neputune ran up to Noire's side, bending down towards her hip and looking up at her, getting the woman's attention rather quick. "There's also this new person. She's dressed very skimpy like, a little too much exposed there in my honest opinion, but what can ya do… Bad guys are bad guys..."

"Yeah, I caught that. So what's the plan."

"Well… um..."

The group turned their heads back to see Gohan nervously scratching the back of his head with a grin on his face.

"If I could, you know, get some protection, I could gather my energy up and take that thing down with one shot. But, its attacks are very powerful. I won't be able to move if I'm trying to muster up the strength and energy, so if I get shot..."

"What you're saying is you'll be helpless, yes?" Noire asked, and she received a sheepish nod as her answer. A grief filled sigh came as the woman's head hung down. "Good heavens, why must it be like this. Very well, I'll lend you my body, but just this once, understand!?"

"Um, okay?.."

Garland looked back towards the monster. "We still have to deal with that witch."

"You leave that bitch to me..." suddenly came the voice of the devourer, Taberu. All five of the group turned to see Hondo and Taberu walking up from the side. The girl extended her arm, reaching out into the air and a thick fog of black and red suddenly materialized, producing her abnormally large weapon. She then proceeded to sling it up and let it rest over her shoulder, cocking a hip to the side.

Neptune's eyes narrowed towards them, sizing them up, wondering if they were worth trusting or not.

She groaned. "Look, I've already said I'm going to just let you guys go, okay?" she began to wave her hand side to side and looking away, seeming quite annoyed. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar. I want to deck that thing too just as much as everyone else does… and I owe him..." her eyes motioned over to Gohan, who only scratched his cheek. "So you leave her to me."

"Fine." Neptune closed her eyes, "while Noire protects Gohan, I'll go attack that thing directly. You guys..." she turned to Garland and Neputunu, "go find the others. Iffy, Yuuna, everyone else that isn't here and can't fight, take them to safety."

"Let me help." Hondo requested, stepping towards the Planeptune CPU. Both CPU's set their eyes onto the boy. "I can move them faster than they can, and I'm not as injured."

Noire blinked in suspicion towards him before sighing. "We have no choice… Fine, help them out. But if you do anything fishy-"

Hondo's eyes narrowed seriously towards her, looking straight into the goddess' own. "You can trust me..." Noire studied them briefly before turning away.

"Be off… All of you. And you," she turned back to Gohan, "get busy."

"Alright." The boy said with a teethy smirk, pumping fists up to his sides. Immediately, his body began to glow, slowly being enshrouded by a strange white and teal aura. His eyes closed tightly as he started to build his concentration. Taking that as the signal, Neptune took a small jump into the air and suddenly flew off, flying up and away, heading towards the large monstrosity overlooking the plains. Taberu let her blade fall at her side and was suddenly running off and away. Garland turned towards Neputunu and Hondo.

"Let's go find the others."

"What about your other two friends?" Hondo asked, turning his head to the highest plateau.

"Fuuin and Marvelous? I don't know, but we'll worry about them later. We have a job to do, so let's do it."

And with that, Garland was off. Neputunu gave a cheerful hum as she lifted her clenched hands to her chest and ran off with him. Hondo slowly turned and gave his partner one last look, seeing nothing but her back to him. His eyes shook heavily, shame coming over him as he shuddered, thinking on her actions. "Relax, Lee… It's just part of your job… She's counting on you… So… don't let her down." With that in mind, he too lifted his chin and was off towards the ravished plains.

Wind flew fast past Neptune, blowing her long braided hair wildly. She furrowed her brows, staring hard at the injured flying menace. _I know I recognize that machine, it's so similar to the one that suddenly appeared inside of Planeptune. That large spider ball._ Images flashed through her head of her hard time fighting against it. _But I never imagined I'd face another one down, and especially not one this huge._

"Ahahahahaa!" a loud laughter shouted out from the brown-skinned witch standing proudly atop the head of the capital-class monster. "Yes, we'll destroy them all! No one will be able to stop the coming, absolutely no one!" A wide grin spread across her face. "Huh?" With a long frown, her eyes rolled down to see one of the CPU's racing head on at her. "Oh? It's one of the CPU's… Guess I'll have to give her a little welcoming gift."

The witch pointed dead on at her, signaling the machine to set its sights on the goddess.

"Kill her!"

A series of loud clicks sounded from the machine. Neptune furrowed her eyes as a large floodlight shined against her. The blue light was blinding, Neptune lifted an arm to shield her eyes, keeping the other holding the hilt of her blade so it was at her ready should anything happen.

The monster emitted a low hum, steam hissed loudly from various openings at the bottom of it's oval-shaped head and a strong crimson light now shined out.

Neptune's eyes narrowed seriously as she prepared herself, seeing a bright red light surrounding itself with a firey glow. _It's charging up._ A loud horn bellowed from the beast and a large beam of red shot out. The goddess gasped loudly, seeing red quickly blind her eyes. With no time to hesitate, she quickly acted on her instincts, sharply rolling to the left side and barely avoiding the scorching beam of energy.

"Oh my god! That's nothing like what the other machine had!" She growled and gave a serious gaze to the machine.

Noire winced as the large beam streamed down upon land some distance from her, she held up her blade, feeling the ground shake before a large explosion surfaced from the impact. "Damn." Recovering, she turned to the direction with wide shaking eyes. "What power..." Beginning to second guess her decision, she turned towards Gohan, seeing the boy continuing to charge his power with no fear to show. Noire blinked in heavy thought, angling her brows down. _If that thing decides to shoot over here, there is no way I'll be able to block against it. Gohan will be killed…_

She turned back towards the fight.

Worried pants blew through Neptune's teeth, flying even faster towards the large machine. She was closing in on it. _I'm getting close, but when I get there, then what?_ Her eyes ran across the body, looking it up and down and side to side, scanning for anything. _What will I be able to do once I get to it. Damn, if only I called Nepgear earlier… For right now, all I can do is distract this thing from Noire and the others so that boy can shoot it down._

The goddess took a sudden boost, flying at a mad speed towards the beast. Several shining projectiles launched from the top of the ship, instantly catching her attention. Bright sapphire in color, the missiles began to fly straight at her. With an amused smirk, Neptune turned to the side, flying faster and turning to see the explosives following after her quickly.

"So… you want me, huh? That's natural, I am a CPU after all." She smirked and turned her gaze forward, showing her teeth. "But you'll have to catch me first!"

Neptune quickly took to flying down, the missiles following closely behind her, steadily decreasing the distance between her and themselves. She began to dart to the side and go to awkward angles, forcing the missiles to veer off course and haphazardly seek her. One slammed loudly into one of the others, creating a sound explosion, catching another missile which was close by into it and causing it to explode as well. Four more zoomed after her with quick speed. Neptune flew at them, dodging each and every missile one by one. With a graceful spin, she swung her sword, unleashing a sharp disc of purple energy, sending it flying into the closest missile and destroying it.

The other three took wide strokes in their turn towards her. Neptune smiled at them, watching the eerie blue streaks they left in their wake when the monster suddenly bellowed loud and ominous chitters at her. Purple Heart growled lowly, seeing another volley of red charging itself. Getting the message, she took to fast flight again, speeding off and near the machine's side level.

The air shook as a deafening stream of hot red energy blew past her, barely missing her. Neptune fastly ascended, continuing to fly forward, the beam of energy quickly following after her before shortly dispersing. She heaved a heavy sigh as another explosion sounded in the far distance. Shaking her head, she gave the seeking projectiles her eyes again. One by one, they closed in on her and exploded upon coming close enough. She went up, narrowly avoiding the first, and catching the next missile flying through the smoke in her sights, she darted backwards before it exploded, quickly missing its target. The last missile shot through the smoke, aiming straight for her.

With a cocky smile, Neptune turned towards the machine and took to flying.

The witch narrowed her eyes at her, seeing the goddess flying fast at them. "What is that girl planning on, huh!?" she gasped loudly. "No way!" With a snarl, the witch lifted her arms, a sleek charcoal black rod in the shape of a sharp golf tee with a dark and blood red orb at it's end, she pointed at the approaching CPU. "No you don't, bitch!" With a loud shout, the orb suddenly shined and bright red lightning cackled and shot out instantly.

Neptune's eyes shrank and just barely, she managed to avoid the strike of lightning. "My goodness! That was close!"

The witch growled, an eye closing in irritation towards the CPU. The red bolts made contact with the missile and it exploded soundly. "Damn."

Neptune quickly flew towards her and with a loud battle shout, she swung her sword at her. The witch lifted her rod, soundly blocking the attack with a loud clang. Neptune removed her blade and began to swing more and more, the witch swiftly dodged before jumping high into the air and landing far back on the ship's rough and uneven body. Neptune growled and as she landed on it as well.

Steam suddenly hissed all around her, quickly getting her attention. Neptune's head darted towards one of the visible blows of steam to see a hatch open up and a long and sleek metallic tentacle appendage shot out, an eerie blue light at its end. Neptune's eyes furrowed in shock as a black lens stared at her, hints of her reflection in the emptiness of what she could assume was one of its eyes. It suddenly lunged for her, at which Neptune quickly went to the side, dodging.

"Oh my!"

More tentacles struck at her, all of which Neptune hastily avoided one by one before jumping high into the air. With her blade ready, she flew at the witch and shouted. The brown-skinned girl smiled sharply at her, cockily raising an eyebrow as Neptune swung down. More tentacles suddenly flew around before her blade and formed a strong barrier, causing her to slam her sword against what may as well have been a brick wall. The recoil of the attack was strong, Neptune gasped loudly as her arm shook from the harsh strike and retreated away.

"Damn it."

The wall of tentacles disbanded and the witch had her rod pointed, wild energy roaring across the jewel mounted on its end. "Eat this, CPU bitch!" she shouted.

With no time to react, Neptune's eyes widened as lightning struck forth at her.

Suddenly, a loud and pain filled groan bellowed from the mighty machine ship. The mechanical beast seemed to jump up strongly, sending the two unprepared women into the air with wide eyes. Instinctively, Neptune flipped around in the air and took to a hover as the witch seemed to land on her side harshly and took to a fast roll. Neptune watched as she quickly fell over the side and she smirked, now raising a hand up to her mouth and shouting, "Man overboard!"

The witch screamed loudly as she fell fast towards the ground far below. Hearing the wind rushing madly past her, she growled and clenched the base of her staff strongly. Gusts of wind began to form around her and her descent slowly drastically. She made a smooth touch down onto the grass and looked up with wide and angry eyes.

"That bitch..."

"Hey, you!"

Huh? The witch's eyes widened and she turned around to see a girl with pale blonde hair and ruined vest and shorts coming at her fast, swinging a large blood red blade. She scowled at her and lifted her rod to block the attack. The large blade slammed hard against her rod and continued to come, the witch's eyes widened and the blade collided hard into the middle of her chest. She was instantly lifted off of her feet and was sent flying fast and hard into a hill, bouncing off of it with a loud cry.

Taberu smirked as she lifted her blade. "Wow, that was easy." Her eyes suddenly widened as the shadow of the woman quickly got to her feet. A wide and wicked grin was worn across her face, staring down towards the god-eater.

"Oh my… what's this, a treat?"

Taberu smirked and lifted her blade, then a sharp pain suddenly shot across her body. With wide eyes, Taberu groaned before falling to her knees. At her side, the witch had jabbed the tip of her rod into the girl's ribs, staining it in crimson red liquid. She smiled darkly to herself.

Noire blinked, watching the fights unfold around her. She swallowed deeply, seeing the small shadow of Neptune weaving desperately back and forth on top of the large metal carrier. Furrowing her eyes, she turned towards Gohan, seeing the boy straining himself more and more, a bright and powerful glow basking over his entire being. Sweat was evident across his face, his brows twitched and contorted repeatedly, his breathing was rasped and hoarse. The ground around him was blowing and shaking, dirt and pebbles were bouncing fast.

"Gohan, how much longer are you going to need?"

The boy was unresponsive, his body was shaking under an intense pressure. Noire's eyes closed and she turned away.

"I guess he's too engrossed to pay attention to me. His faith in his friends is amazing."

The goddess' teal eyes slowly panned over to the ruined plains at her far left, seeing the ruin they now laid in, cracks stretching across the far side, large ravines and uneven plateaus everywhere.

"My beautiful home, stained in battle." She sighed. "It can't be helped." Noire turned back to the large machine. "Neptune, just hold on longer. You'll be fine..."

The goddess then turned over to the ground far below it, seeing two girls engaging in combat. Her brows arched down in concentration, seeing one was being beaten around by the other.

"Wait a minute… Is that, Taberu?"

Taberu screamed out loudly, her eyes wide, hunching over and holding her stomach, thin strands of blood falling from her mouth. A blood red orb suddenly slammed hard across her cheek, throwing her head to the side as blood was sent flying.

"Aagh!"

She stumbled back, now holding her cheek as the witch danced around her side, now throwing a long leg out and kicking her harshly in the girl's ribs. With a loud fall, Taberu fell against the ground and rolled. With heavy wincing, Taberu barely cracked open an eye and growled.

"D-damn."

The witch proudly stood over her and lifted her rod, the red orb facing high into the sky before swinging it down strongly. A sick crunch came as it collided against the girl, and the witch's smile widened. "Ahahahahaa~.." She lifted it up again at full height and swung harder, another cracking sound coming forth as a grunt left the girl below her. She swung again, and then again, and then again. "Oh my..."

Taberu's eyes were wide with shock, shaking as she held her side, staring off into the distance as the witch lifted her staff, thick blood drenched across the red orb.

"My, oh my..." the witch snickered. "I knew you were strong, but to still be alive after hit after hit slamming against your head… I'm amazed you're still breathing."

Taberu's body twitch back and forth, continuing to stare off.

The witch snickered as she lifted the orb to her mouth. "Your head still hasn't caved in, even after all of that. Don't worry, I'll end your life as miserably as I can..." She smiled to herself before letting her tongue hang out, now licking at the blood coated orb, bathing her tongue in the crimson fluids before giving a tasty smack. "Delicious." she sang.

Taberu's eyes narrowed sharply in rage. With great struggle, Taberu began to lift up her arm. The witch sneered down at her with a puzzled expression, seeing Taberu place her hand flatly against the ground. Blood began to drop in thick amounts against the ground as her body pushed itself up. The girl glared madly into the dirt, half of her face drenched in red. "Y-you!.." she began to growl… "You p-people… You all… have to gang up on me… t-to bea-beat-me!"

The witch blinked at her, appearing bored as the girl struggled up to her knees. "Now this is just sad..." A smile then spread across her face as she pointed her rod at her. Red lightning suddenly consumed the blonde, making her scream out loudly in agony.

Taberu's eyes were wide. She could feel every painful tingle shoot through her every fiber, each and every muscle tightening, burning. It was like she was being torn apart, hot and cold was rapidly clashing inside of her. Her teeth clenched harder and harder, and a small chuckle came from the smile of the witch who looked down on her like an amused and sadistic child with a magnifying glass.

Suddenly, the voltage stopped, and Taberu's body fell flat against the grass, completely still.

"Aw… hawhawhaw… I could almost cry." the witch said, lifting a hand up to her mockingly sad eyes. She lowered down onto her knees and she latched a firm hold on Taberu's hair, yanking her head up from the grassy ground. Her amused smile widened as she leered near her face before letting her sharp tongue roll out and pressing it firmly across the girl's cheek, soundly licking up, slowly and parting away. She smacked her lips with a tasty sigh. "Nice, but I find it strange how you're still so soft. You should be like cooked meat now."

There was no response from the girl. With a loud hmph, the witch pushed forward, loudly slamming the devourer's head into the ground.

"Oh well," the woman closed her eyes and turned her head to the clouds, "I guess I'll just have to beat you down even more. For the strongest… you were actually rather easy to..." her eyes opened and rolled down to her, hearing something strange being muttered, "beat… down?"

The witch twisted her head and stared at the girl, hearing gibberish coming.

"Heh?" she raised a long eyebrow and leaned awkwardly over to her face, frowning nastily at her, "what are you saying, I can't hear you, sweet-heart."

"nger, nger, nger nger nger nger nger nger..."

"Eh?" She lifted hand up to her ear, "what was that?"

Taberu's eyes began to sharpen in rage. "Stronger stronger stronger stronger stronger stronger-"

With a loud and annoyed groan, the woman lifted a hand high, clenching it and slamming it down hard against the girl's bare back, shaking the ground. "Shut… up, child! You're giving me a head ache."

Taberu growled loudly. "STRONGER STRONGER STRONGER STRONGER! NO!"

From on top of a cliff, with an unconscious Yuuna slung over his shoulder, Hondo, with IF, Garland, and Neputunu at his side, they watched the brown-skinned woman loom over the injured girl. Hondo's eyes narrowed. "Taberu..." he muttered.

"YOU!" Taberu's head suddenly snapped towards the witch, making her rear back. "You're… not going to beat me!"

A firm backhand slammed against the woman's cheek, throwing her off flying and slamming into the ground. With heavy pants, the slender girl stumbled to her feet, eyes shaking and wide with rage.

"I… I won't a-allow this!" Taberu growled more and more, her shoulder's hunching over and bouncing with anger. "A… a bunch of… weaklings… I'm losing to a b-bunch of… weaklings… Not one person, _not one person!_ "

Her scream of fury sounded across the entire battlefield, taking Neptune and the machine's attention. It's bright sapphire lenses quickly zoned in on the scantily clothed blonde, sizing her up and down before opening its primary firing chamber.

Recognizing the hum, Neptune's eyes shot wide open. "Oh no."

The witch looked up towards the flying ship, seeing the red light of the charge flaring strongly as a smile stretched across her face.

"I'll kill you!" Taberu shouted. "I'll fucking kill you! You've humiliated me! If I wasn't already worn down by all of those idiots all around here, I would have killed you without a sweat, you wick witch!" Taberu strongly thrust her arm high up, quickly materializing her large arc into her hold. Energy began to cackle loudly around it and the witch only smiled more, amused at her.

"You little shit." She quickly chucked her rod up, catching it in her hand immediately and throwing it like a javelin, sending it straight and to the girl's gut.

Taberu's eyes widened as a sharp pain flooded her mind. Her grip vanished, the energy around the sword soundly dispersing chaotically into the air. Taberu shook madly as she looked down to her stomach, seeing the large end of the rod sticking out of her lower body. A strong and metallic tasting liquid filled the back of her throat, and she coughed out, dark blood spilling forth as she fell onto her knees and falling over onto her side.

Hondo only sighed and looked away as Garland stuffed his hands into his pockets. Neputunu's eyes arched up in shock and fear, holding hands up to her mouth. "Oh my god… Is no one going to help her?"

"She can go fuck herself." Garland said, averting his eyes from the lavender haired girl. Neputunu turned to him sadly before letting her head hang. "If you want, you can go down there and present yourself to that bitch down there, giving _care_ for a rapist.

Hondo shook his head. "Even so, I can't ignore it." He set Yuuna down carefully, taking one last look to see if he was going to be alright. Hondo barely bowed his head before jumping off. Garland scoffed and watched as the boy ran off after his partner.

"So, I guess it's safe to say she's not with Cultrizer..."

"But she's not on our side either." IF said, folding her arms over one another.

"I've been meaning to ask..." Garland turned to the guild member, earning her eyes. "Where the hell is the CPU candidate, didn't she come with us?"

"Yeah, but I thought it'd be best to have Nepgear follow after that helicopter so we'd know where the Cultrizer base is. It can't be _too_ far… I hope. If anything, she'll be back soon."

"Maybe… So, looks like Taberu is down. What now?"

"I guess we'll have to fight her next."

Taberu's sight blurred out repeatedly, glaring towards the snickering witch as a warm liquid began to drench her skin. _Damn… am I… really going to die here?_ Her eyes glazed over. _Wow_ _… when was the last time I thought that thought?_

She tiredly blinked to herself as a snarl left her lips. Head shaking, she lifted her chin to gaze upon the brown-skinned witch standing across the isle.

"Y-you bitch..."

Her world began to shake, her eyes quivered.

From afar, Hondo rushed as fast as he could with sharp eyes glaring forward. He growled, eying the witch who was smiling maliciously across the small area. The witch let her tongue roll over her lips, licking them soundly before smacking them, showing her shark-like teeth and her eyes stretched evilly. One by one, her legs began to carry her towards the collapsed female.

With a growl, Taberu rolled over onto her side, grabbing the rod and she began to give a pull _._ In an instant, a burning tinge soared across her body, stalling her actions immediately. "D-damn..."

Loud steps came upon the ground and the pale blonde stretched her head to look up at her opponent, seeing her shadowy form towering proudly over her. She opened her mouth, gaping full of glinting white razor teeth. She extended her hand towards her with spread fingers like a claw and reached down.

Then a fist suddenly slammed against the witch's face, forces of wind spiraling forth from the impact and blowing the woman far and falling against the dirt with a long skid. Taberu blinked and looked up, seeing a boy with brown hair with blond ends panting with an arm reaching out, fists clenched tightly. The girl didn't know what to feel, anger, relief? Her stormy blue eyes rolled to the ground, a very recognized feeling beginning to weigh upon her. Not one of thanks or happiness, not one of anger or sorrow… It was just disappointment. Only sheer disappointment.

"Ugh..." the witch pulled herself from the indention she made in the earth and sat up, rubbing her cheek. "You little snot nosed brats… I'll kill you all."

A loud horn suddenly sounded from above, quickly stealing the attention of Hondo, Taberu, and the witch. Large blue floodlights quickly shined down from the large mechanical ship in the sky, casting down onto the two teens. Hondo's eyes squinted as he lifted an arm to shield his eyes from the overpowering light created from the machine. A red glow began to take over, casting an eerie crimson light as powerful as the moon's own down upon the land.

Hondo's eyes narrowed, he knew what was coming, he could feel his insides churning, his mind was screaming to up and leave his partner, to save his own skin no matter what the cost. He knew once that thing fired, there was no chance he could escape, and taking a shot from that matter disintegrating laser was only a suicidal thought. If he didn't leave now, he was going to die.

His eye twitched in anger and confusion, he didn't want to leave an injured girl to die like this. After everything they had been through together, traveling with one another for over eight months, paying for hotel rooms, slaying monsters, doing odd-jobs…

He looked up towards the blood red light shining down at them from the monster's weapon chamber. "I… I can't leave her like this." His eyes narrowed. "I still have a debt I need to repay to her..."

Hondo rushed towards his partner, reaching out to her as another horn bellowed from the mechanical creature, its laser primed and ready. A loud beep sounded, and everything turned red, Hondo quickly grabbed a hold of Taberu, and then a loud explosion rocked the world around them.

The two teens winced loudly as the witch gasped and turned her head to the skies, her eyes were wide with shock, anger, and confusion.

"What the hell!?"

The large machine was groaning as a stark white beam had been shot in it from a far distance in the plains. She blinked, bewildered by what could have made such an attack, and looking to the origin, her eyes quickly set on the one responsible for the powerful attack.

"No..."

Floating far away, far beyond the reaches of the battle, a lone girl in a snow-white leotard with long bright pink hair and crystal blue eyes shining with the symbol of the goddesses was aiming a hybrid weapon composed of a sword and gun towards the large carrier. Her face was full of nothing but determination. Standing atop the carrier, Neptune couldn't help but let a smile come.

"Nepgear… I knew you'd make it back in time."

From far on the ground, standing on quaking dirt, the white haired goddess, Noire, smirked and put a hand on her hip, an intense teal light shining from behind her. "Nice, it's good to see the candidate had arrived just in time." The goddess took a small step and turned her body half-way to look to the blond teen standing behind her, shrouded in a blinding light of calm teal flames.

His eyes suddenly opened and he smiled at her. With a loud yell, he took a step back and brought both arms across his chest.

Seeing that he was ready, Noire turned towards the monster. "NEPTUNE!" she shouted loudly, "GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!"

Hearing her warning, the goddess of Planeptune turned to see that the boy was ready to unleash his attack. She quickly jumped off and away. Neptune smiled and looked to the sky before she found herself suddenly jolting to a halt. With a loud wince, she looked down to see a mechanical tentacle had latched around her ankle.

"N-no way."

Noire's eyes widened in desperation, seeing the situation. She stepped forward. "Neptune!"

IF's eyes shook. "Oh no, Neppy!"

Neptune's eyes quivered as she fought against the strength behind it, but it was stronger than she was. Slowly, but surely, she was being pulled towards it. "It doesn't plan on taking me down with it, does it?"

Gohan's eyes narrowed in drastic concern for the goddess, sweat began to form across his cheeks and forehead. His body was burning. "No… Neptune..."

Noire turned over to him. "Can you hold off for a few minutes, just until she can get out."

Gohan's eyes shook with avid frustration and concentration, he was growling loudly as his body shook rapidly, tensing up in strong strain. "I…" He shook more, hunching forwards. "I… can't maintain this energy for much longer… It's… now or never!"

"Come on!" Noire walked towards him, feeling the heat around him intensify. "You have to try-"

"I'll lose it all!" he suddenly screamed.

Nepgear's eyebrows angled down in anger and shock, seeing the machine attempting to take her sister as its shield. "No, Neptune!" Without a second thought, the CPU candidate flew towards them, arming her rapier at her side. "Hang on, Neptune!"

Neptune brought her sword up behind her head and slashed down at the tentacle, cutting it away. She instantly flew upwards before more latched around her legs and one of her arms and around her neck. Wincing loudly, she struggled for freedom, reaching her free hand up and grabbing the appendage around her neck, choking her. With a loud yelp, her strength vanished and she was pulled towards the surface of the beast.

Wind blew by Nepgear fast, her eyes were wide, she wanted nothing more than to save her sister. Slowly, a shining teal light began to cast over the plains. Nepgear's eyes turned towards the shining star on the ground. She could see Noire standing before it, and in the middle was a blond boy. "Gohan..."

The candidates shining blue eyes closed briefly before turning back to the machine. She could see Neptune becoming more helpless by the second, her eyes wavered at the sight.

"If he unleashes that attack, Neptune will be killed. He wouldn't, would he?"

Gohan growled loudly as he struggled in every sense of the word to hold himself back, his body rapidly shaking, teeth bared tightly, his eyes contorting to those of an enraged child. Noire watched as energy seemed to radiate off of him like fire. It was like a swirling inferno was being created, and it was getting more violent by the second. She could see a trail of blood oozing down from the edge of the boy's lips and rolling down his chin.

"Come on, please..."

The boy's green eyes quivered as they slowly looked towards her. He could see the white-haired woman staring at him, shrouded in teal light, a worried half-clenched fist up at her chest. _It hurts… It hurts!_

Nepgear flew faster and faster, hoping to catch up to her sister in time. She was close, but until she was out of there, she was not safe.

"Now now!"

Nepgear's flight came to a startling halt. She growled, glaring towards the brown-skinned woman in a skimpy outfit that was now hovering between her and the large machine. Her red eyes shined eerily towards her as a long smile crept across her face.

"You wouldn't want to become a meal for the Carrier of God too, would you? After all, I can't let that thing be destroyed. It's the only card I have to play against you ignorant blokes… I'll use it to kill you all."

"Rrr, get out of my way! Please, my sister-"

"My sister, my sister..." she mocked before laughing loudly. "Let her die with the machine," her eyes narrowed with a death stare, "if that boy has the heart to fire at that machine with her alongside it."

A small desperate gasp of shock left Nepgear as her eyes widened. She panned her sight towards the shining star on the ground. "Gohan, please..."

Noire's eyes blinked widely as the boy seemed to be losing his control. "Gohan..."

"… I- I can't!" Noire was taken back by his sudden proclamation. With a loud yell, the boy lunged both hands up to the sky and then threw them at his sides, fists clenched and brought up. "Neptune, I'm sorry!"

"No!" Noire brought her sword up at her sides. "Gohan don't!"

He sent both arms towards the machine and the air rang loudly. Winds similar to a torrential storm blew from the boy, stopping Noire in her tracks. The ground cracked and broke apart from the force of the blast. IF's eyes widened, seeing a large ball of teal flaming light now soaring towards the machine. Nepgear's face twisted, she couldn't believe he had really done that.

"No! You idiot, what have you done!?"

The witch's eyes widened. "That's impossible! He really fucking did it!?"

The large ball of chaotic mass flew soundly towards the machine. It stared at it through its many blue lenses, the reflection of the orb shining across its black glass. A low moan left the injured machine.

From on top, Neptune watched as her body became covered in a growing teal light. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling the heat of the attack getting stronger and stronger.

The machine stared at it, the flares from its eyes brightening. A sudden vision came before it, one of a lone human figure with shining cobalt blue eyes, the symbol of a CPU ever present within them. He could see his shadow nod his head at it.

The machine continued to stare at the approaching teal light before closing all of its lenses.

Neptune shook wildly, preparing herself for the destruction about to come upon her, and suddenly, she felt the weight of the mechanical tendrils leave her body. Her eyes widened, she looked down to see the tentacles retreating into the hull of the ship, setting her free. A single blue light shined before her. She looked at it, seeing a black lens look at her, focusing on her. Her eyes widened in the reflection of its sight.

Taking the immediate chance, she lunged for the sky, flying off as fast as she could.

"What!?" the witch shouted as she could see the form of the once captured CPU fly off. "What!? She's free!?"

Noire's eyes shook in shock. "Why? Did it… release her?"

A large horn bellowed from the monster, a final call to the heavens, a last signal of its existence as the large blue light slammed against it, shining brighter and brighter before an enormous explosion shook the world around them.

Light blinded the fields across Lastation, a large teal colored explosion roared as blue flames scoured everywhere, rising high into the sky. Pulses swam across the ways, blowing everything backwards in a continuous storm of heavy winds. Neptune screamed as she flipped wildly, rising higher and higher into the sky.

IF slammed upon the ground, lifting her hands over her head to shield herself as he hair and coat blew wildly. Noire braced her footing before getting on her knee as Gohan was blown clean off of his own two feet, being carried in the strong gusts and disappearing into the night.

Hondo knelt down, putting shielding hands onto Taberu's back, both teens wincing from the forces of the explosion.

The witch glared loudly into the blast before turning away, being blown away herself in a swirling maddened storm. "You, this will not be the last you see of me, you wretched humans and CPUs! My god will rise, I'll make sure of it!"

With a flare, she flew fast towards Taberu and Hondo and pulled her scepter harshly from the girl's body, earning a loud yelp. Seeing her, Hondo lunged at her, sending a fist strongly towards her face. The witch barely moved by it and let herself get carried into the sky by the winds. Hondo glared at her, seeing the witch cast her rod forward and a large circular force shined around her like a force field, and in an instant, she was gone, leaving nothing but small sparkles in her wake, being carried off in the winds.

From on high, Neptune was able to catch her bearing, and she looked down towards the roaring inferno of sapphire fire and teal colored smoke, seeing the remains of the large carrier slowly burning away. She looked to its burning body, her eyes wavering at the sight of the powerful creature before she closed them.

"Thank you..." She bowed her head to it, lifting an arm before her bosom. "Thank you for having a heart…"

Slowly, she barely opened them and smiled calmly down towards it, seeing a particular black lens staring back at her. The blue light shining from it flared strongly before dimming out, now being covered by white sapphire fire and teal smoke.

IF, slowly took to her feet, standing and watching the large ball of flames and smoke slowly begin to whisk away. Nepgear flew towards Noire and stopped by her side, too taking to a standing and watching the remains of the large carrier vanish. Hondo pressed down upon Taberu's open wound, earning a loud wince from the girl. She instantly latched a strong grip on his navy vest's collar and pulled slightly at it before just letting it hang. He couldn't help but smile at her before looking up.

"You're a moron… You know that?" she told him.

"Maybe. You're a bitch."

She scoffed and turned away.

"After this… I'm leaving."

Taberu closed her eyes. "Thanks for trying anyways… But you do realize we're under contact, right?"

"You don't really care, do you? To you, to someone like you, whose gained eternal life, the ways of "us animals" don't concern you, do they? Or somewhere deep down, have you realized you're still human?"

Taberu blinked at him and turned away from his gaze once again. "Shut up. I still have a wish, and Cultrizer has the means to grant that wish. I'll help them in whatever way I can… If they can't stand up to a bunch children like this, then they all may as well just die."

"Then I guess I'll be sticking around until then."

Taberu turned to him. "Make up your fucking mind. Are you staying or going?"

Hondo's face turned serious once again and he pulled at the girl's arm, hoisting her over his shoulder. He turned towards her rear. "I said "After this", I never specified what "this" is. Come on, we're leaving. It's all over for here."

Taberu groaned. "Just get moving already, geez."

"Sure thing, boss."

The young man turned around and jumped into the air, soundly vanishing into the darkness soon after.

On the ground, MarvelousAQL, who was kneeling by the side of her unconscious friend, looked upon the firey storm of the battle. She smiled softly and looked down to Fuuin, brushing dirty bangs aside from his face. "It's over, Fuuin. We won… Our friends… they won."

Noire and Nepgear watched the last bits of the inferno slowly fade away, bright lights shining before them, casting stark shadows across the landscapes of the field. Hearing a noise, they lifted their heads to see Neptune land next to them and smile.

"Nepgear, I'm so glad you made it in time."

"Once I heard that strange noise, I knew I needed to come back."

Noire turned to her. "Did you ever find the base that Mr. Leon was headed to?"

Shamefully, Nepgear slowly shook her head. "I didn't see it. What happened to everyone else?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later." The purple haired goddess responded, now smiling towards the final remnants of the machine.

From far out in the field, Gohan lied sprawled out, heaving heavy pants as a wide smile spread across his face. He looked into the starry night sky, feeling at peace finally. "Another battle… another fight won. Now… I can finally… relax." He closed his eyes calmly and his head fell onto the dirt, his world instantly taken away by fatigue.


	45. Chapter 45

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Time Unknown – Unknown Location – Time Unknown)

It was a nightmare. It _had_ to be a nightmare, there was absolutely no way something like that could happen to him. Right?

An awful feeling crept up the boy's spine. He couldn't believe that he had been exploited like that, that he had been abused like that. It just wasn't possible, not for him. He wasn't that unlucky, was he? He wasn't really that bad in encounters, he just couldn't see it. Even for someone as worthless as him, he couldn't be that bad off. Had he really been used in such a way? Had he really experienced what he thought really happened to him? Was it really not a nightmare?

A girl's menacing smile flashed through the darkness all around him.

He just wanted to die.

The boy sat hugging himself all alone inside a plain of eternal darkness, looking down to the floor with empty eyes.

He felt trapped. He felt ashamed. He felt like a traitor.

He hated it.

That was all there was to it.

He hated it.

He hated that girl. He hated his situation. He hated the people who mocked him. He hated the people who enslaved him. He hated the world. He hated himself. He hated all of it.

Fuuin balled himself up and buried his head into his overlapping arms, staring down blankly into the darkness inside of him.

There was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do. The past… it could never be changed. He could never take any of it back. The disappointments, the suffering, the killing… There was nothing he could do to change it, nothing he could do to fix the damages that had been caused, there was nothing he could hope to compensate for his misdeeds and crimes, and now he was beginning to answer to them.

He knew that he would never be free. He knew deep in his heart, in the farthest recesses of his mind, he knew that the shackles Cultrizer had on him would never be unlocked, they would never be broken. They would never rust away or vanish in a ray of magic or power.

They were coming after him always. There was no changing it, and no matter who he was with, he was subject to their punishment. Not even the goddesses were able to protect him, not even those he gave his faith and prayers to had the power to change his horrible fate. He knew he was destined to suffer, and he was destined to die.

He lost everything. He lost his humanity to the bastards who kidnapped him, he lost his dreams to those who trained him rigorously, he lost his self-respect to the ones who owned him. He lost his pride, he lost his confidence, he lost his heart… He even lost his love and his innocence, and now he has even had his soul… All to those who claimed his body as a tool.

He hated them. He hated everything.

(Early Afternoon – Lastation Basillicom – May 8th, XX18)

Standing at the doorway of a dark bedroom, a boy with spiky blond hair and emerald green eyes stood staring into the room, seeing the unconscious form of Fuuin Yokoshima laying under the covers with a discontent aura. Gohan blinked, watching over him silently. With no more than a whisper, the boy closed his eyes and turned around, walking away and over to the exit of the long hallway. He entered a large room of black tiling and elegant arches, paved with many windows and several desks, all of which were without personnel to do appointed jobs.

He walked through a set of doors and entered another large room with plenty of furniture; couches, recliners, a large flat plasma wide screen television, a table for eating, and an open kitchen complete with what seemed to be a bar. Inside the room, most of his acquaintances were around, Garland was sitting on a couch messing away on a touchscreen phone, Neptune and Nepgear were sitting back and relaxing, watching an anime on the television, and Noire seemed to be busy looking through some papers while handling a phone call. Otherwise, IF was sitting at the table looking to the table top with a distraught appearance with a cup of steaming tea sitting before her, and MarvelousAQL was leaning against a corner in the far side of the room.

Looking around, Yuuna was nowhere to be seen for the moment. It had already been a full day since the attack and for the most part, everyone healed up quite nicely. Gohan could say he was at least glad no one was injured, but it seemed like a few still had some issues to deal with on the mental side. He too was the same. He felt horrible for what had happened. But he wasn't one to sulk, he was one to push on and keep moving forward, in his opinion, feeling bad over what happens in life would not help the matter of the situation one bit. In his mind, it was always best to take those experiences and use them for the future. Though honestly, he had to admit even to himself, he didn't really understand the pain.

Gohan walked forward and towards the orange haired ninja. She didn't bother to register his approach, but knowing her senses, he was sure she noticed him. He could see how broken she appeared, and the blond couldn't help but feel sympathy towards her. A calming smile came over him and he stuffed his hands into the large pockets of his blue umanori, and he leaned his back against the wall.

"Hey..." he greeted in a soft voice, letting his eyes fall over her smooth head of hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm… fine."

Gohan blinked a couple of times, staying silent for a good number of seconds before looking upwards. "You don't seem very fine to me."

"What do you want anyway?"

Going by her tone, Gohan was one to place she was not in any particular mood of mincing conversation with anyone at the moment. Still, he was not one to back down, and he knew deep down, she wanted someone to talk to. At least that was his impression of her condition.

Gohan closed his eyes and faced to her with a small grin of assurance. "I was thinking you seemed kind of lonely over here. I think you're actually not doing so well, you've been kind of like… this… since that fight we had."

Marvelous' orange eyes closed slowly before barely opening up. "I don't need your pity. I didn't get hurt in that fight… I… barely did anything."

"And you feel bad?"

"No. I don't feel bad at all..."

"About the fight though, right?" Gohan turned towards her, seeing her unresponsive to him. It was quite out of character for her, though he wasn't really one to say, he had only come to recently know the girl, but he was sure she was of the bright and bubbly type much like Neptune was in her human form, er, current form. He could have been wrong, but the blond warrior was always a great judge of character. He could almost tell a person's nature just by watching them for a little while, sometimes just by the sight of them. It was a gift he was rather thankful for, he assumed it was given to him or maybe even inscribed into him by the one who put him on this world to begin with.

Where he got that feeling, he was unsure. Nevertheless, he was thankful. Like many others around him, he was aware of the fact that he was not a normal person, but he was sure many of the others were beginning to catch onto the fact that even when compared to them, he was not normal by any means. Ever since the battle, they started to avoid him.

With an exception to Neptune, all of the people he has began to call friends have started to steer clear of him and even display signs of distrust towards him. Yesterday, he found Noire was struggling with getting some heavy furniture moved into a nameless room and he offered his services to which she told him to "get away from me, can't you see I'm busy?" and it was in a rather cold manner. Nepgear would start to act strange when he would approach her and she would find a reason as to why they couldn't hang out. IF only gave him a small glare and a wordless leave, only her back would say bye to him.

MarvelousAQL was already rather disproportionate from her usual self from what he saw, and even Garland would only give him a tight glare filled with nothing but suspicion before later turning away, silently telling the boy to go away. The last person he could go to was Neputunu, and every time he tried to talk to her, she would awkwardly laugh and tell him that now wasn't a good time.

Gohan wasn't stupid, he knew that his friends were now avoiding him. Why, it could have been a number of things. Either it was him saving the life of a Cultrizer agent, shaking hands with one of the other agents, or the strange powers he seemed to have. To them, he was an unknown, they may have even considered he was a sleeper agent for Cultrizer. But he knew in his heart he wasn't, even he didn't know exactly what he was. Since yesterday, he never felt more alien than he did now, he never felt more isolated than he presently was, he never felt more inhuman than he has now.

He just wanted them to smile, he wanted them to be happy, he didn't want anyone to be sad or to be killed. Together they took down a large mechanical beast, but they came home apart and separated. At first, he wrote it off as just bad timing, but over a couple of attempts at having fun or doing something productive or even just to help out, he and only he would be shoved away. He felt hurt, but he wouldn't blame them.

Gohan's green eyes looked off to the side and he smiled a calming smile.

He understood pain, yes, he knew he wasn't clueless. Would he let it hold him down, not yet. He has not experienced such a pain that would keep him prisoner. Even in all of it, he only wanted them to smile.

The blond warrior turned back to the silent ninja next to him and he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Are you sad about Fuuin?"

MarvelousAQL looked up to him a bit, giving him the top of her shiny and beautiful eyes. "What does it matter to you?"

Gohan smiled brightly at her. "Well, you guys are my friends. If I can help you out, I'd certainly love to, no matter what."

"Then why did you let her go?"

Gohan only blinked, his calming smile slowly vanishing as the girl's orange eyebrows arched down into a scowl.

"Why did you let that killer, that criminal, that… piece of trash Taberu just walk off like that..."

She was completely displeased with him, just as was everyone else around him. He knew he hadn't made a mistake, killing people just wasn't in his nature. And he couldn't allow anyone to stain their own hands with such blood. The boy lifted a finger to his cheek and lightly scratched it, taking a large breath and looking up to the ceiling.

MarvelousAQL closed her eyes and looked away towards the floor. "So you have no answer?"

"It's not that I can't answer, it's just it's never right to kill someone, you know?"

"I don't know about you, but people die all the time. Good people are killed tirelessly from those who have evil in their hearts. People like that _should_ be killed… I don't care how or by whom… They should just die..."

Gohan sighed and faced her, pushing his back from the wall and standing on his two feet, shoving his hands into his pockets to appear as peaceful as he could to her. "I disagree. No one deserves to die unless they are just beyond help." The ninja only closed her eyes. "What she did to Fuuin was terrible, yes, I won't deny that, but I wouldn't kill her just for that."

"You was so angry back then-"

"I told her I was going to make her pay for it, not that I would kill her."

Marvelous' eyes narrowed towards the blond. "You just don't understand. You… you really are clueless about our fight, aren't you?"

Gohan's own brows arched up slightly.

"You're really just… stupid… aren't you?" The boy's eyes blinked.

The girl's hands clenched into tight shaking fists.

"You're just a big eating moron and a self-righteous idiot!"

Hearing the sudden commotion, the others lifted their heads towards the pair in the far corner of the room, seeing Marvelous stomp around and past the blond boy. Gohan blinked, bewildered by her sudden complexity. He lifted an eyebrow, watching the girl stomp away in a fit and into a hallway leading out into the main corridors of the business of the establishment they currently resided in. Most of the teens' heads followed Marvelous' departure before soundly coming to stop on him.

Gohan blinked in shock as he now turned to them, seeing Garland, Noire, and IF glaring at him. Feeling a heavy veil, Gohan tucked his head into his shoulders and slowly walked away, now avoiding their gazes. He slowly walked towards the doorway leading into the large room of desks and out of their sight. He walked over to a desk and sat upon it, lifting his hands from his pockets and planting elbows on his knees, leaning his head on his hands.

He heaved a heavy sigh and looked away. "Geez, what did I do to make everyone so mad at me, I just wanted to see if I could cheer her up." Gohan turned to the side a bit. "I don't even understand why _she_ got mad at me…"

Time continued to pass on in hours, the group of teens would loiter around, waiting, watching, thinking. To them, a heavy omen loomed over most of them. With Cultrizer still strong outside, and people like Taberu on their side, how could they hope to win. It didn't help that it seemed their little team was breaking apart.

Neputunu sat on the couch in the later hours of the day, watching the contents and broadcasts on the television without so much as a care. She would often find herself staring into her palms or thinking on the things that happened that night. She was worried about their chances of success now that such an overwhelming foe had made itself known to them.

What would they do if they were to run into that monster again? Would they be able to survive next time?

They were on the verge of being killed more times than one in that skirmish with her, and Gohan revealed things about himself that just put him in an unnerving place. She didn't know whether or not she could really trust him. Underneath that joyful and carefree personality lied a dark and unknown being, one of very destructive power and unimaginable strength. Everyone knew he was hiding something, he may have been hiding a lot.

She could remember them sitting around the table late at night, with Gohan and MarvelousAQL not present for the small get together. Garland went over aspects about the boy, his unknown power, how much they really knew about him, and about the possibility of him actually being a spy for Cultrizer.

Neputunu remember how well he and Taberu worked together to bring that large monster down to the ground, and how intent he was on saving her life.

But was he really on their side or was it as he claimed? She didn't know.

The long haired lavender closed her dark purple eyes, wanting nothing more than to have the innocence of the world back. She wanted that bright and carefree boy back that she came to knew. _Gohan… What happened to you?_

Garland's most pressing concern was that the boy knew more about the Share Crystal Shards than he let on, and everyone was aware he was holding secrets. About what, it was anyone's guess. All in all, Gohan was an enigma to them now, an unpredictable force.

She wondered if a time would come that they'd ask him to leave. Would they?

Neputunu's eyes closed even tighter. _No, I don't want that…_ She remembered how hard he worked to save their lives. _I can't believe that he is actually a bad person!_

Somewhere outside of the Basillicom, MarvelousAQL stared into the evening orange and purplish sky, seeing rolling clouds filling most of its canvas. She didn't know what to feel anymore. She had been through the same experiences at most twice now. But she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She didn't know how to feel about Fuuin now. It was strange and yet it was clear.

She still cared for him, but it was like something was snatched away from her.

The ninja stared into the sky, seeing the shadowy form of that slender girl standing proudly, hoisting her large sword over her shoulder, scowling down at her with eerie white eyes.

The ninja's hand clenched tightly and she growled silently. She cast her dark gaze down to the asphalt underneath her boots before turning away and walking back into the entrance of the Lastation Basillicom, vanishing into it.

Far upstairs, Nepgear was standing inside the kitchen now preparing a small meal for her, IF, and her sister, dressed in a white apron. In the background, Neptune was making snide comments about how cute and adorable her little sister looked in an apron and how she should have gone nude in it, and IF would share small chit chat about it with some humor. Later, a girl with black hair in a pair of head-sized hair drills came down dressed in a black blouse and black shoes and met up with the group.

Nepgear turned to her with wide eyes. "U-Uni!"

"Nepgear?" the new face, Uni exclaimed, seeming surprised by her friend's sudden greeting. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I didn't bother to tell you, did I?" Noire suddenly said, emerging from the living room that they have spent a majority of their time in for the past day and a half. Uni turned to her. "I brought some guests with me, don't worry, most of them are cool."

"Yeah, you didn't tell me." Her cheeks puffed up slightly. "Geez, you could have warned me or something that Nepgear was here, you know?"

Noire stifled an awkward laugh, "Yeah, I guess I could have."

Some tears came to the CPU candidate's eyes and Nepgear ran to her, arms spread and now wrapping around the small black haired girl.

In a nervous fit, Uni shuddered cutely and tried to wiggle away, "H-hey! Nepgear, just don't do that so-so suddenly!"

"I missed you so much!" Nepgear cried. "I really did!"

Uni, almost in shock, blinked at the girl with wide eyes before turning to Noire. "Noire, what happened while you were gone? What did you guys go do?"

A figure walked in through the door. "It's a long story," a male voice suddenly cut in. Grabbing the girl's attention immediately, Uni glanced over to see a man dressed in a variant of Lowee's military uniform standing in the doorway, and next to him was the familiar form of the older Neptune from another dimension, who was smiling and waving at her.

"Hi, Uni." she greeted.

"Oh, Neputunu, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Neputunu held her hands behind her back with a bright smile. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I've only been tracking pirating of Lastation products online, not much to that though."

"So you've been busy, huh?"

The girl smirked. "Yes- Nepgear, could you please release me! I'm not your prisoner."

"Ohp, sorry!" Nepgear sheepishly retreated with a small smile, now taking a step back and poking her index fingers together.

"So, what's the deal? Who are these people, sis, and why are they here?"

Noire closed her eyes firmly, letting her hands come upon her hips. "They are here to help me find and take down Cultrizer."

A dark glare came over the twin-tailed girl's eyes. "Cultrizer..."

Garland nodded. "My name is Garland."

Neputunu lifted a cute finger to herself, her black parka sleeve running down her arm by a few inches. "You already know me."

Noire nodded. "He's a soldier from Lowee Blanc sent to… to..."

Garland sighed. "She sent me to keep an eye out for Cultrizer activity in Planeptune so she can have confident word that the dinner that will take place in the next week will be safe to attend not only for herself, but for the representatives she will bring along with her."

"That's right." Noire nodded her head to him. "And he's also helping us fight Cultrizer head on."

"There is also MarvelousAQL, who is somewhere around here..."

Uni looked up. "Oh, the big booby ninja…"

"So you know her?" Garland asked.

"Yep, worked with her once before to take down Arfoire. She's nice from what I remember."

Noire spoke up once more. "There are also two other boys, Gohan and Fuuin Yokoshima. We don't really know much about Gohan other than the fact he's a country boy from Lowee, and Fuuin is an entire story on his own."

"I see…" Uni said, looking to the side.

Garland closed his eyes, lifting his arms and crossing them over his chest. "It may not be too smart an idea to place too much trust in Gohan..."

Neputunu's eyes dropped at his words, her whole demeanor sinking by a noticeable margin, one that didn't go unnoticed by younger Neptune's eyes.

"He's hiding too many secrets and he's already shown cooperation with the enemy. Quite unmistakably well cooperation at that." Garland lifted his head. "If we don't watch ourselves, he could become our greatest enemy. He's shown power and strength I never could have imagined possible from a human being." His eyes sharply turned towards Noire, making her perk at him. "I would even say it was strength that rivals that of the CPU's…"

Noire's own eyes narrowed seriously. "That is undeniable. When he was powering up, I could feel shares swarming around inside of him, but they weren't like what I am used to feeling. It was almost… frightening. I couldn't believe a boy like him could hold such power."

"He's much stronger than we could have believed."

Neputunu lifted a finger with a nervous laugh. "Yeah, but he's not as strong as Taberu, that's for sure."

"I don't know." Garland glared forward. "Whatever he really is though, I can say this for certain." His eyes tightened in confirmation.

Elsewhere, Gohan stood in the doorway, watching the unconscious form of Fuuin lay upon the bed, drenched in darkness. The blond just watched him, a hand holding onto the black frame of the entrance to the room.

" _I can say that he is not the person I thought he was..."_

Gohan smiled calmly towards Fuuin. "It's all going to be alright. I know it will be. You just gotta push onward, okay? Don't let what happens take you down so far, don't let it drag you down too deep." The blond took a step and turned around, giving the room his side and he walked away, taking one last look as his smile seemed to disappear. "We'll all… get through this. I believe that."

And with that, Gohan disappeared.

Inside the kitchen, Garland closed his eyes and left, leaving the girl's on their own. Another door opened up soundly, taking their attention. They turned to see MarvelousAQL walking into the room with a heavy look on her face. Feeling their eyes, she lifted her head barely to look at them before she closed them, now going about her way and headed towards the hallway leading to the guest rooms. Noire watched her silently before heaving her own sigh.

"Geez… I hope tomorrow will be a lot better…"

Nepgear looked down and smiled softly. "Tomorrow will be just another day."

(Evening – Location Unknown – May 8th, XX18)

A large castle composed of gray stone, four pillars on the corners of a large and tall stone wall and a large bridge stood, in the middle of the large structure was an asymmetrical building of towers built from stone, metal, and hard clay roofs. Deep inside, in the depths of a highly advanced and technological laboratory stood a man dressed in a white coat. He was standing on a lone platform that was rising from a void, in an enormous room surrounded by stars and space, his only travel to the outer ring flooring of the room was a long metal catwalk bridge of refined white and black plastic and metal. He wore a nasty grin over his face as he stared into a large green tank, watching with wide and ambitious eyes as five shining crystals floated aimlessly around inside.

Further away, a girl with pale blonde hair and dressed in black shorts and a revealing black vest stood alongside a boy in navy blue cargo pants and military vest with brown hair with blond highlights, watching the doctor. Taberu seemed rather agitated, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Lee Hondo watched her precariously with little interest before turning back to the doctor. He closed his eyes later.

 _Soon, this will all come to an end. I just have to make my move…_

They could hear the eerie laughter of the scientist standing before the large tank of glowing green. His laughter intensified as it dragged on, making Taberu shake her head and push herself off the wall and walk away. Hondo only watched her departure without a word before closing his eyes once again and letting his head down.

 _I wonder if they will be able to stand up to the challenge. Those CPU's and their little friends…_


	46. Chapter 46

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Early Afternoon – Lastation Capital – May 10th, XX18)

Inside the bustling and large city of smooth black roads, towering buildings of white and black and small parks of bright green grass that was Lastation, a group of girls were walking and chatting, carrying shopping bags filled with various food items. Neptune was chatting rather happily as Nepgear and Uni walked next to one another, MarvelousAQL strolling alongside the three and Noire following closely behind.

"Tonight should be fine." Neptune said, continuing the conversation. "I have a feeling the dinner we're gonna cook is going to just boost those sappy spirits right up!"

Nepgear nodded happily. "Yeah, I'm also in the mood for a good and tasty home cooked meal. For the past few days now we've been eating take out food, but a fresh meal is exactly what I think we all need."

"Let's see, we got rice, beans, meat… did we get the spices and vegetables?"

Beside her, MarvelousAQL began to dig around inside the plastic grocery bag in her hold and smiled at the contents. "Yeah, I think we have everything needed for the curry we're going to cook..."

Neptune nodded brightly before an inquisitive thought swam past her mind. With a look of intrigue and worry, she turned her purple eyes towards the bright blue and cloudy sky far above them and lifted a finger to her chin. "What about Gohan, he eats more than a lot of us combined. Did we account for him?"

A dark shadow came over Marvelous' eyes and she turned away. Nepgear's mouth slanted to the side. "Maybe we shouldn't worry about him. After all, he almost killed you… And he… well, the stuff Garland said…"

"Yeah, yeah… I get it." Neptune's gaze turned to the ground. "Still, I can't help but feel bad, I mean, we all just sort of decided to cast the poor guy the cold shoulder. Shouldn't I be the one who's mad at him for firing that thing at me?"

"The better question is how was he able to do that." Noire suddenly spoke up. The four other girls turned to the black haired beauty, seeing her adjust her own bags up to her shoulders. "Gohan scares me. At first I thought he was just some random kid from the country with no clue about the outside world, but when it comes to our enemies, he takes on a completely different aura. Garland's right, that boy is hiding too much from us to be trusted."

Uni nodded to her sister's words. "That's why we made the decision to kick him out."

Neptune's brows shot up, as did Nepgear's. "Really?!" the two siblings almost shouted in unison.

"What?" Noire lifted almost sorrowful brows at her shock. "It couldn't be helped, not only did he help the enemy, he also was willing to kill you, Neptune. We don't know enough about the boy to trust him, hell, even Garland doesn't trust him anymore."

Marvelous only glanced away. "Personally, I'm glad about your decision, Noire."

Neptune puffed her lips out. "Well, geez, that's sad. After everything we went through together too."

Nepgear smiled in sympathy and lifted a hand, patting her bigger sister's shoulder lightly with it. "It's okay, Neptune."

"It's just, if weren't for him, I don't know what we'd all be doing right now. Would we be dead or something?"

"No..." Noire smirked. "When Nepgear got there, it all would have been over anyway."

Nepgear smiled brightly. "Yeah, if I transform into Mk 2, then I doubt that witch or Taberu would have stood much of a chance." she lifted a fist up proudly.

"While I will admit that Mk 2 greatly enhances all of your stats, Nep. Jr., just remember the affects it has on your body too." Neptune lifted her head up. "I don't want to be reminded _again_ of Histy's little lecture on that subject. She's said it to me so much its practically drilled into my brain!"

"There, there..." MarvelousAQL said with a soft smile. "I'm sure Nepgear will soon be able to handle the full extent of Mk 2."

Uni smirked. "When we CPU candidates get serious, we're even stronger than our big sisters."

"Being the strongest won't win you every battle." Noire said in a matter-of-fact tone. "While it certainly helps, if you let it get to your head, you'll lose like anyone else would."

"I have to disagree," Nepgear turned towards the Lastation goddess, "from what you told me, Taberu was so strong, you guys could barely take her down."

"We… got lucky with her." Noire said, turning away almost embarrassed. "Hopefully, we won't have to fight her again."

A small smile came over Nepgear's face as her eyes saddened. "Unfortunately, right now she's working with Cultrizer, right?" A nod from the other girls came as an answer. "So, if we're going to take those guys down, we'll be fighting her again. We just have to train and get stronger so when we do face her again, we'll be better prepared."

Nepgear pumped a fist.

"I'd like to see how I compare to her at my full power in Mk 2!"

Neptune smiled in pride. "Yeah, I'd like to watch you kick some tail, Nep. Jr.! When you go Mk 2, it's like you're unstoppable!" The small lavender lifted two fists and took a pose similar to a boxer's, using her free hand to punch the air before her. "You'd give them to good ol' one-two very hard."

"Oh, Neptune, you make me blush." Nepgear looked away with a red face. "I wonder what your Mk 2 is going to be like..."

"For all I know, I might not be able to transform into Mk 2, ahahahahaa~" the girl lifted a hand behind her hair and began to laugh out.

Noire's eyes almost flatlined in disappointment towards the purple haired CPU. "I don't think that's something to laugh about. It's almost sad how our little sisters can become stronger than us with a transformation, but I can't help but feel a sense of pride about it." Noire cast a smile towards Uni, who of which received it with an embarrassed face and turned away to hide her blush. This only made Noire giggle.

MarvelousAQL smiled largely at the group. "Man, I'm anticipating this dinner! I haven't had curry in a long time!"

"So, question!" Neptune suddenly shouted. Her loud declaration caught the girls off guard, causing them to stammer before turning their heads to her. "It's been about four days now, and Fuuin still hasn't woken up. Should we take him to a hospital or something, I think he may be in a coma."

Noire shook her head. "No, he'll stay in the Basillicom where I can watch after him. If what Histoire said about him is true, he'll be in even more danger outside of here. I'll just have to appoint some medical staff to watch over him for the time being."

Marvelous' eyes turned to the ground. "Going without food or even activity for four days couldn't have done his body any good. I wonder what happened to him to put him in this condition. I'm beginning to get very worried for him."

"He'll be fine." Noire assured. Watching the orange haired busty ninja not showing any sign of improvement, a calming smile came to Noire and she lifted an elbow, lightly bumping it into Marvelous' side to coax a response. Seeing her turn, Noire widened her smile, sending a message of faith towards the girl and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah. He will be..." Marvelous turned away from her, looking towards her shadow, her smile vanishing, being replaced by a frown of concern. _Still, when he does wake up… If he even wakes up, what will I say to him? What… can I say?_

Remembering how pathetic the boy seemed to be that day, she could feel some anger and resent come over her, but for reasons beyond her knowledge, those angry feelings were not directed towards Taberu.

Marvelous mentally shook her head. _Why didn't he fight back harder, why couldn't he have done something, anything!? He's a guy, and yet…_

She didn't know what to feel about it anymore. The girl felt she was throwing herself round and around with thoughts pertaining to the whole incident, and yet she couldn't wrap it around her mind. Everything that happened was such a mess and it all happened so fast. She didn't know whether or not to be angry with Fuuin or angry at Taberu. She wished she knew why she was questioning herself, or even why she was getting angry thoughts about Fuuin in the first place. She guessed she was just… disappointed in him.

"Home's coming up." Uni spontaneously mentioned. Marvelous' eyes turned forward, and in their sight, she could see the grand entrance to the Lastation Basillicom coming. She sighed, trying to blow away her steam and smiled forth. They were going to try to make the best of tonight and she didn't want to be a person who would drag it down.

;-;-;

(Mid Afternoon – Lastation Capital – May 10th, XX18)

Inside a large alley way of shadows walked four figures draped in eerie black cloaks, one figure was of an average adult height while another was around six feet, seemingly floating off of the ground, a third was barely one and a half feet tall, strange oval shapes forming under the hood of its cloak, and the last was barely shorter than the first, but had a wider size in stature. The four figures marched down the dark path with varying styles.

"Hmm..." the shortest one said, lifting a stubby black paw from his garbs and lifting up a small circular device. "The compass is detecting a prime candidate for extracting a Fear Remnant nearby, chu."

"How close, rat?" an older and female voice demanded in a tone full of self-authority.

"It's close, chu. Just over that way." The little guy lifted another stubby black arm from the drapes and pointed out into the city.

"This better be worth it. I didn't cross dimensions just to come up short of our just rewards." the womanly voice droned, now moving forward with rapid steps, dark purple high heels just making a shortways from the cloaks covering their frames.

The other three quickly followed to the edge of the alleyway and poked their inconspicuous heads out, gaining the small attention of others who happened to be passing by, but drawing little to no concern. The smallest one of the group stepped forward with his hooded head glancing down and watching the device in his hold, seeing a small bright yellow dot moving across the dark blue radar on the screen. He looked up and then back down to the device before turning his head in the direction it seemed to be illustrating towards and an eerie white smile made itself known from the shadows under the clothes.

"It's those broads over there, chu. I'm certain of it."

The woman standing next to the corner of the building they hid behind, poked her head around slowly to see a group of five girls walking and talking to one another. Her sharp red-velvet eyes narrowed towards them. "I recognize those two girls… Great..." she seethed, a frown of utter displease showing itself across her face. "Those brats, one of which kept constantly making fun of my name…"

"So..." a manly and gruntly voice said, coming from the wider cloaked man that was now leaning down over the small one's shoulder and looking towards the radar, lifting a meaty white hand over to his shadow covered chin, "one of those girls has the potential to create a Fear Remnant?"

"Yep, it's definitely one of them, chu! The radar doesn't lie."

"Alright," the woman said, now straightening her cloaked posture behind the wall, the others following suit at her words, "let's set the trap. If we're lucky, not only will we make a Fear Remnant, we'll also probably rid ourselves of one of those annoying tramps."

A collective groan came from the other three figures.

"Do not "Uuuuuggg..." me. Let's get to work!"

"You mean "Me get to work", chu." the small one said in a snide manner.

;-;-;

(Mid Evening – Lastation Capital – May 10th, XX18)

A sigh of grief and discontent came. The once bright sky of blue was steadily fading to that of a dark black, and one by one, little stars were beginning to peek out from their curtains. Strolling across the sidewalks of Lastation was a blond boy, staring down towards the cement with his hands stuffed into his pockets, all alone. His hair was beginning to turn messy and smudges of dirt were across his face. He stared down, watching his feet carry him where ever they may, thinking of only one thing. Even if he tried to push it away, like all worries, it kept crawling back.

It all happened only yesterday.

" _I don't care." Garland explained, waving a hand, "I don't care. I can't keep doing this. You've already costed me so much money, and frankly, I… I don't know what to think regarding you."_

 _Gohan blinked at him, still confused as to why he was receiving this kind of treatment. He was standing in the kitchen, along with most of the others as they were preparing to eat supper._

" _You didn't listen to anyone out there, you just went on and did as you pleased." Garland said, "You endangered us, you saved the enemy, no, in fact, you_ helped _the enemy! You and her were like two peas in a pod against that thing. What's more, you're whispering all these things to this girl, and you're not being completely honest with us."_

" _Okay, I can see where you would be kind of upset, but I couldn't let that thing just kill her-"_

" _Sure, sure, you can preach that, but..." Garland's brows perched down and he planted two fists on his hips, "you also seem to know a lot more about whatever the hell that monster was, and you're just… hiding all kinds of things about yourself from us." Garland shook his head. "What I saw out there was… not you. Not the you I know. Where did you even get that power? How did you acquire such strength!? It can't be from your Share Crystal Shard, otherwise Fuuin wouldn't be in the condition he's in right now."_

" _Well, yeah, but-"_

" _Not only that," Noire began, taking the boy's attention, "you've been rather nosy, and you've been upsetting everyone. You sneak around while everyone's trying to relax, you never stay put, and you show me no respect as a CPU."_

" _You messed up my papers!" Uni shouted._

" _You ate up all of the food." Nepgear said, pouting towards him._

 _Garland shook his head. "I'm sorry man, but with how things went down, I… I just don't know what to say."_

 _Gohan tilted his head slightly, still puzzled. "So, what is it then? Am I… a bother?"_

 _Noire shook her head from side to side slowly. "You're an enigma. No one knows what to think about you." Gohan turned to her._

" _I mean, you helped someone who was going to kill us all, and you even talked with her like she was some kind of friend or acquaintance. You seem to know a lot more about things than you're letting on. I don't know if you're here to spy on us or to tell our enemies about our whereabouts or plans or whatever."_

" _So… you're saying you don't trust me?"_

 _The group nodded. "Yeah… That's exactly what we're saying." Garland finalized. Gohan's blond brows arched up sadly, his eyes wavered at the sound of those words and he turned towards Neputunu. Feeling his eyes, her own brows arced up in an upside down v and she turned to him._

" _I… I think the same. You're… dangerous, Gohan."_

 _The boy's eyes slowly ran down to the floor and his shoulders slumped._

 _Garland crossed his arms over his chest. "At first, you introduced yourself as some commoner who knew little about the outside world apart from Lowee, you were just some carefree soul who loved martial arts, but what we saw out there was a powerful and very skilled warrior."_

 _Nepgear scowled at him. "You were even willing to kill my sister just to destroy a dumb monster." A collective group of sighs came as nods were made once again._

 _Marvelous furrowed her brows at him. "And you want to pretend everything is just fine and dandy, like nothing was wrong. Here you prance around trying to pass yourself off as some self-righteous punk. You don't seem to understand our feelings and you ignore the troubles everyone else is having. The only thing on your mind is how you can please yourself, what your next meal is going to be or having someone to spar with." Her eyes narrowed fiercely at him._

 _Noire cocked a hip to the side as she too folded her arms over one another. "You can fly, you can fire energy beams, you can teleport, your strength is incredible… You're almost like a CPU, and we can't really even know if you're on our side or not, what with how you risked your own life to save and protect Taberu!?" Noire groaned and turned away. "Here you stand, watching us, looking over things, sneaking around…"_

 _Gohan lifted his head up towards them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys worry like that. I was just… doing what I do…"_

" _You're a burden, Gohan." Garland told him._

" _Uh..." the boy was stuck, he didn't know what to say. And with that, he accepted defeat and let his shoulders fall. "I'm sorry."_

 _Everyone turned to go about their business and fill their plates. Gohan on the other hand turned around and walked towards the living room, and Noire watched him. Her eyes glanced over towards her friends before coming back on him. Shaking her head, she followed him into the living room to see him stand before the television, staring at the black screen and scratching his head._

" _Gohan." she lowly called out. Hearing her, he turned towards the Lastation leader, looking to her solemnly closed eyes. "I think it would be best if you leave."_

 _The boy almost chuckled and smiled a bit at her. "I guess a little air would be good, seeing how everyone seems to be upset with me and all."_

" _No, I mean we want you gone."_

" _Mm?" Gohan was again puzzled. "You mean..?"_

" _I mean we want you to leave this Basillicom, leave it and don't come back. Go home, or to your leader, or whatever."_

 _It was like a knife just flew through his heart. A hot sting came in his chest for a split second, one that flashed through his body like a volt of electricity. "You… want me to leave?" his mouth quivered barely, his eyes blinked rapidly as he looked around before stopping back on her eyes._

" _Yes. We can't afford to have you here. Leave."_

 _The boy took in slow breaths, finding himself speechless. Again, his shoulders fell and he cast his head down. He wasn't one to argue, he was a person who valued another's feelings over his own. He didn't like to get into verbal arguments or debates, he didn't like to make others feel horrible, and he hated how he created this type of atmosphere. They wanted him out of the picture it seemed, and being the person he was, he was not about to try to justify himself. He felt there was no need to, so he complied without a fight. He bowed his head to her and said in a low and sad voice, "Yes, ma'am."_

 _And with that, he was on his way. He walked towards the door and opened it, taking one last look towards her. Noire closed her eyes in impatience and he got the message clearly. Slowly, the door closed soundly and he was off._

That was over a day ago. Now he walked the streets, all alone in a city he knew nothing about, so far away from home. Gohan shivered as the night city air blew by him, he held his arms over one another and hugged them close to his chest. He was tired, he was hungry, he was dirty, but most of all, he was sad. He missed them, he thought they were his friends, but he even managed to turn Garland and Neputunu against him, and he still didn't fully understand why.

He could feel his empty stomach churning, begging for nourishment and water. He lowered a hand to it and held it, his eyes never leaving the ground. Night was falling fast and he looked around, seeing nothing but person after person just going about their business. The streets were becoming less active now, but it may as well have been empty to him. The boy turned his head towards an alley nearby and sighed. He needed to rest.

Begrudgingly, he carried himself over and sat down in a clumsy mess, letting his head fall against the brick wall and he tiredly stared up towards the sky. A long sigh came and slowly, he fell onto his side, folding an arm under his head. Feeling relaxed at the least, the boy decided to give his eyes a rest and he curled himself up. He stayed still, thinking and thinking to himself as time passed him by. There was nothing but the slowly fading sound of the hustle and bustle of the night streets, the sky grew darker and darker and the night grew colder and colder.

A faint rumble in the sky made itself known, instantly catching his attention. He opened his eyes, looking towards the pitch black sky above, he shivered slightly and a patter of water landed on his shoulder. He sat up and reached a hand across his body to touch it. A wet stain cold to the touch was what greeted him, and then he heard another rumble. Looking around, he listened and he could hear small splats of water around him, slowly increasing in numbers. His eyes drooped wearily as another drop fell against his head, hitting his hair, and then another, and then another and another and another.

Rain began to fall like a shower and he stood up, looking around for any kind of shelter. Nothing but a dumpster seemed to be his salvation and he cringed looking at it. Shaking his head, he ultimately denied it and began to jog further into the alley, looking for something to get under and shield himself from the elements of the earth. He could hear his shoes splatting loudly in the growing puddles and then his foot slid. Gohan yelped loudly and found himself collapsing against the ground. He fell chest first, falling in an inch deep puddle of water and he sighed.

His friends turned him away, his body was giving up, and now mother nature was turning her back on him.

The boy pushed himself up and scooted towards a wall, balling himself up and burying his head into his wet person. He stared into the blackness of his person, and later closed his eyes as he became more and more drenched.

"It'll be okay." he told himself. "It'll… all be okay."

He smiled lightly.

"I've been in worse situations..."

Gohan lifted his head and reached into his pocket, taking out his Share Crystal Shard. He smiled to it, seeing the treasure's light calmly glowing bright and then dimming. It felt warm and welcoming. He clenched it tightly and held it inside of his little ball of a body, letting it offer any kind of heat that it could.

"I'll be okay." He closed his weary eyes, and his smile vanished. "I'll be… just fine…"

The boy sat by himself, surrounded by the darkness of the alley, feeling his empty stomach begging for food, and his body asking for warmth and rest.


	47. Chapter 47

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Morning – A Cultrizer Base – May 13th, XX18)

A lone figure sat inside a small bedroom hosting two single sized beds, appearing much like a cheap dormitory room. Dark green eyes narrowed towards an object in the body's hands. A thick handgun was in his grasp, edged with runic etchings and glowing with small neon green lines. His sharp eyes lifted to look towards another door opposite of the exit, seeing a bright light under the door cracks. He shook his head and raised an arm, brushing it up and through his brown hair, almost taking to scratching it in a frustrated motion as he groaned to himself.

 _What are you doing, Lee? How much longer are you going to stay here?_

Lee Hondo let his hand fall to rest over his knees as he heaved a long sigh.

 _Damn… I haven't had much opportunity to leak anymore information. I wonder if Vert is getting worried about me, I haven't contacted her in over a month._

The boy lifted his head, sitting fully upright and staring into the dimly lit room.

 _Cultrizer has been getting more and more active. I can only guess they're getting close to accomplishing their goal. After 20 years, it'd be no wonder, but still. Me being Taberu's partner and all should have given me more privilege and access to their more crucial details, unfortunately they only see us as arms to use. Taberu doesn't really seem to care though._

The boy turned his sharp gaze towards the door with the light under it.

 _If they so much as scratched her, she'd wipe more than half of them out without a second thought. They know just how dangerous she is, and that's why they enlisted her._

Lee's eyes lowered down to look back to the dark rugged floor, staring towards his black mud boots.

 _They think they're taking advantage of her, using her by telling her they'll get her exactly what she wanted, an opponent she can finally unleash the full extent of her power against. What they aren't planning on is the fact she intends to fight the second that opponent shows up. So far, Cultrizer's goal has been to collect six Share Crystal Shards to create the Share Crystal and transform their leader, Mr. Ringo, into a god. The second he shows up, Taberu is going to go straight after him, with intentions of killing him._

He couldn't help but snicker to himself at the thought.

 _I just wonder what kind of power a god could really hold. Would Taberu win against him, or lose?_

Memories of the large fight that started on at Lastation's fields that night crept into his mind. If he was remembering right, Taberu was almost killed by that brown skinned woman that appeared from out of nowhere. His eyes narrowed.

 _The only reason she was even in any danger was because of how many opponents she had to fight at once and because of how much energy she expelled. I thought she was a goner, but as we were coming back, she healed up rather fast. I'm starting to see why she's rumored to be immortal._

His eyes narrowed.

 _She has lived for over 2000 years now, I wonder what could have happened to her to turn her into the kind of person she is? She had to be like us at first, right? What did she encounter so long ago that made her… her? She obviously has knowledge about the CPU god, is she also possibly looking to bring the god to life?_

Lee slowly shook his head.

 _That fighter kid said that only the destined boy could become the god. So in the end, if Mr. Ringo is not the destined one, then what will happen to him once he wields a complete Share Crystal. Are all of these people working to bring the god about into this world? Will I be able to stop such an event from happening-_

The door suddenly swung open, snatching Lee Hondo from his thoughts. He lifted his head and what he saw brought a slight tinge of red to his face.

Standing at the door with a bright light shining behind her back was the god-eater herself, the living legend that people across all of the world have come to fear, the Devourer, Taberu. She smiled proudly with a lifted chin and wide eyes, staring towards the boy sitting on his bed across from her.

Lee blinked as he stared at her completely nude body, her having only a white towel draped behind her neck. "Day." he merely greeted.

Taberu only smiled towards him before walking into the room and over to her bed, giving him only her tight and round ass. "So," she replied, "how was your sleep?"

Lee's eyes traced the shape of her cheeks, watching her bend over, snatching her clothes from her bed. "It was fine." he swallowed deeply as he could see the slit of her gleaming pussy, a fresh and fruity aroma filling his nostrils.

"Ah good." she slipped on her black short shorts, pulling them up and then proceeding to loop a large chalk white buckle around it, fastening it tightly to her frame. "You want to take a shower?" she turned to him and lifted her hands behind her head, using her fingers to brush out her damp blonde locks. "It's not like we're on a schedule or anything."

"I'll pass. No use when we're fixing to head out." Lee's dark green orbs trailed up her naked back and towards one of her visible breasts until finally coming to rest to her curious face.

Taberu's expression seemed to turn slightly disappointed. "Eh, too bad. May be the last chance you get for a while, you never know in this world." She let her hands fall as she grabbed the collar of her black vest and began to slip her arms into it. Then she saw the hints of a blush on him and a sly smile came over her. "Ah? You liking what you see?"

"What?" Lee responded, becoming slightly flustered. The boy scowled at her and turned away. "Does it matter if I do or don't, just get dressed already. I'm ready to ditch this place."

"Aww..." Taberu leaned towards him, making the boy's eyes widen in slight fear. The slender girl laid two elegantly stretched hands on either side of him, taking to leaning over his body and lifted a naked leg up and between his own. Her own shadow cast over him sharply as she smiled down on him with narrow eyes, a glint of mischievous nature shining in them. "You're cute, trying to act all tough like that. You know, if you wanna fuck, we can fuck. I only give it to interesting people, and you're interesting, _partner_..." she snickered as she said that last word in a mocking tone. "Come on, be interesting, let's just do as we're meant to and have some fun."

Lee's eyes narrowed towards her. "It's a tempting offer, but I'll decline, thank you very much. Believe it or not, we're all not just the stupid animals you think we are."

Taberu put on a mockingly sad face, frowning at him as if she were about to cry. "Aww, Lee, you break my heart, I never said you were an animal..." She then began to laugh to herself silently. Lee's expression turned sour as he retreated out from under her. His partner lifted her hand so he could move and she sat up, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well, at least you're a real man, you know?"

The boy's eyes narrowed deathly towards her, balling a tight fist. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean you've got a stronger head on your shoulders than most is all. You're not the, oh, how should I put it…" Taberu lifted a finger to her chin as a light bulb seemed to spring on inside of her mind, "ah, the oh-so-desperate type."

"Heh." Lee only closed his eyes in disapproval towards her and turned away. "I don't want to hear you say that. After all of the things you've done-"

In an instant, the boy found himself slamming hard against the wall. He could hear the rebar and pipes layered inside bending and straining, and he saw the drywall around him sink into a small crater, cracks forming across their surface. Taberu's eyes glared darkly at him, piercing straight through his eyes and peering strongly into his soul. It was a glare that could send chills down the spines of even the hardest of soldiers. He could feel her hand clenching his chest, her fingers burying easily against his skin through his shirt and vest. "Don't act like you're so innocent, boy, for four years you've been by my side doing the same damn thing."

She snatched him from the wall in a moment, pulling him until their faces were touching, and she menacingly pushed her head into his, glaring straight into his eyes.

"I know who you really are, do not think for a second I don't know."

"Heh, I could laugh at that." Lee smirked at her and tilted his head to the side, keeping his eyes locked on her own. "If you really know, then why haven't you killed me yet? I serve as no more than a hindrance to your own personal goals."

A smirk of her own came across Taberu's face, seeing this, Lee's nerves became shaken and a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. "Because it's entertaining. Seeing you do the things you've done or just let me do as I please when you're really a loyal subject and do good guy to that goddess, Green Heart…" Lee's eyes widened, barely shaking towards her as he felt her fingers begin to tighten their hold. "You came searching for me because your end goal was to infiltrate this waste of an organization. You knew that if you were affiliated with me, if Cultrizer came looking for me, then you would have a sure shot in getting in yourself. You're like some kind of spy, an agent or what have you… And sure enough, they did. Those bastards know that without my help, they would be completely defenseless against an attack if all four of the CPU's come after their primary base. And you're here to give them just that opportunity, aren't you?"

Lee's eyes widened in complete fear towards her. Taberu's smirk widened into a wicked smile as she looked down on him with ominously cruel eyes.

"You're here to bring an end to their plans."

Hearing this, a strong disdain grew inside of Lee's heart, and he now took to glaring at her, lowly growling as he reached and took a hold of his pistol. And suddenly, he felt Taberu's grip lighten and she released him, standing and smiling at him coyly, having a hand on her bare hip.

"And I don't really care."

"Huh?" he blinked at her.

"Don't you see, the god, the ultimate being, truly the strongest of them all, is destined to be born. If someone _like you_ were to manage to stop these guys from bearing forth that god, then you'll have only saved me from dirtying my hands." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not interested in some half assed godly being, I want the CPU god… So put an end to their games if you wish, and if you need, I'll even give you some help."

"You..." he blinked, bewildered at her claim. "You will?"

"Sure, we're partners, right? If things get too rough for you, I'll just kill them all, alright?" she smiled at him as if doing such a thing was a mere past time. The way she looked, the way she smiled, it scared him. The fact she could say or even think she would do such a thing told him she really would. But it was also a little assuring, with the strongest person in the world watching his back, he felt he could really go through with this. It was just a matter of time. But if she really would wipe them all out, then one question came to his mind.

"If you're so willing, why not just up and kill all of Cultrizer right now?"

"Because… right now, they're working to achieve an end of mine. They produce a strong opponent, and they also get their supposed god. They're also doing all of the hard work in finding those Sharite Shards, so if anything happens, I can just take them all for myself, you know?" She smiled at him. "And if anything, it'd just be senseless slaughter. I could care less for the condition of the world, but there's no point in just killing people."

"I… see…"

"What, did you peg for some kind of serial killer or something?"

"Well, kind of…"

Taberu laughed silently, letting her head fall to look at the ground, closing her eyes in amusement. "No… I've just killed pretty much anyone who pissed me off or has tried to kill me."

"Yeah, sure."

Taberu released him and walked back to her bed, proceeding to slip on her stockings and shoes. Lee took in a long and silent breath before letting it out.

 _You may be willing to tell me that, but you're not telling me everything. There's a lot more to your past than you let on, what is your real motive in all of this? What are you really after, Taberu?_

Lee watched her with an inquisitive look, lowering his head and his eyes further from her sight.

 _I wonder if you are secretly a follower of the god._

;-;-;

(Afternoon – Cultrizer Meeting Room – May 13th, XX18)

Taberu and Lee marched down a dimly lit hallway fitted with red rugs, red walls and dark wooden arches, surrounded by an escort of armed masked men. Lee had to admit, for a terrorist base, this place was rather well ordained and constructed, appearing similar to a large mansion of sorts. Despite the numerous military esque activity outside, he felt at a big unease. He didn't want to be here in the first place, but as of right now, he was Taberu's "partner". The fact she knew about his true reasons for being here put him at an even greater unrest, the other was merely being alongside many of Cultrizer's soldiers.

The group approached a large set of doors, and two guards standing point opened the way, allowing the group escorting Taberu and Lee to enter. To the spy's amazement, what he saw looked very much like a command room, a room you'd see in movies or video games like Mass Effect or Call of Duty. They stood at the entrance, Taberu appearing to be moderately impressed, looking down from the stairs towards a large circle of people, gathered around a large holographic map showing the whole of Gamindustry. Lee could only speculate that the technology was obviously hijacked from Planeptune's military, seeing as they practically had a leash on it.

"Ah, Taberu!" a large voice said loudly, snatching the two teens attention. Their eyes darted across the entirety of the room, to a balcony situated at their height, seemingly overlooking the large room. A man stood up with spread arms, dressed in a dark gray business suit with a red handkerchief hanging from his breast pocket. He had a well-cut head of hair and a cold stare. He didn't appear as cruel as Mr. Leon did, being more well groomed and refined in stature and appearance. "Welcome to our main base of operations, here in Lastation!"

A smile came across Taberu's face. "So, you must be Mr. Ringo, the leader of Cultrizer?"

Lee's eyes widened. _So that man is the one responsible for all of the havoc being caused throughout Gamindustry in the last 20 years, huh?_ His eyes narrowed. _I could end his life now, but what good would that do. There would still be Dr. Farr and many others to continue his work, and Gamindustry would lose the only chance it had to come and crush this organization down its had in years. Lady Vert and I went through a lot of trouble to get me to this position, so I can't afford to screw up._

The boy's eyes trailed over to Taberu, seeing her appear completely unfazed by the man's grandeur nature.

"Yes," Mr. Ringo said, folding an over and bowing as if to present himself to her, "and you are the legendary Devourer of Souls, the supposed Immortal, Taberu." He smiled teethily at her, showing white pearly chompers along his mouth. "I have to say, you've already done us an amazing gesture by protecting Mr. Leon and holding off those CPU's. I've also received reports you let them… escape… with the Share Crystal Shard I might add?"

Taberu merely cocked her head to the side, placing a hand on her hip. "Aww, what's wrong, did I disappoint you? I'm so sowwy about that, really, I don't know what got into me. It must have been the rush is all…"

"I see." the man's smile faded. "No matter, we'll eventually take the boy's Share Crystal Shard. We are aware he is currently in the care of Lastation's Basillicom."

"Yeah, that is if they don't kill him first." Taberu stated, closing her eyes nonchalantly.

"Well," Mr. Ringo placed his hands together as he sat back in his grand and cushioned chair, "despite your results from the previous skirmish, we're pleased to have you working with us. It is actually quite an honor to have your cooperation. I can hope the accommodations are to your liking?"

A smirk came across Taberu's lips. "Actually, they aren't. My partner and I were placed into a common dormitory fit for animals such as yourselves." Mr. Ringo's expression turned to one of concern and curiosity. "I was under the impression you saw me as a valuable asset and would be placed in finer conditions, like, oh, I don't know," she crossed her arms and put up an inquisitive look on her face, turning her gaze up to the elegant ceiling above, "maybe a penthouse suite?" Her eyes then narrowed towards the man.

"I see…" Mr. Ringo closed his eyes. "I must inform you I wasn't necessarily aware of your arrival to our institution. Rest assured, you and your partner will be in the finest conditions we can allow."

Another man near the bottom of the room bowed his head. "I'll apologize, Miss Taberu-"

"Ha!" she suddenly shouted, placing her hands on her bare hips. "Don't be so formal with me, just call me Taberu."

"As you wish."

"So." Mr. Ringo's hand took a light hold of a champagne glass at his side and took a sip of black wine. "I can trust we can expect further cooperation from you?"

"Yes." she told him squarely. Lee's eyes motioned over to her. "As long as you provide me with a challenging opponent worthy of my all, then I'll protect you meager fools." She lowered her head menacingly. "But if what I am to get comes up short, then I will exterminate you all like the animals you are. I have no problem doing away with common filth."

Mr. Ringo's eyes narrowed darkly towards her. "Oh, I can promise you, once we collect six of the Share Crystal Shards and form the Share Crystal, you will not be disappointed in the slightest." _And then, after I've pounded your ass into the ground, I'm going to fuck the living shit out of you until you die, you little harlet._ _All of the disrespect and money you have cost me, you are going to pay dearly for it. How many of my men have you killed and claimed it was "an accident"… How many of my institutions have you turned into barren wastelands because you were pissed off. I may not be able to do anything to you right now, Cultrizer may not be able to harm you right now, but when I become god, you're all mine, Taberu…_

His eyes looked her sexy and luxurious body up and down slowly like a predator.

 _You'll be all mine…_

"So." Lee started, Taberu's eyes only motioning to him and smiling, "how many Share Cr-"

"Silence." Mr. Ringo commanded him, stilling the boy's tongue. "I have not given you permission to talk, you little shit." Lee's eyes were open in shock before he began to growl, clenching a shaking fist in anger.

"Actually." Taberu said suddenly, taking their attention, "that boy is my partner. He's been at my side for four years now, that's longer than most people even survive. Being that, you better give him the respect he deserves or our deal is off and I'll just kill you all right now." Deciding to back up her threat, the god-eater lifted her slender arm up to the ceiling, black and red smoke materializing sharply into the shape of a large black and crimson blade. She smiled sadistically towards all of the men in the room, gathering energy into it for her signature attack.

"Oh, yes, that's well and good, Taberu." some of the men said, lifting hands in the defense.

"Yes, I'm sure he meant no ill will towards the young man."

Mr. Ringo only sighed. _This is the problem with teenagers when they get power, they have no respect for true authority. Still, if we wish to keep ourselves safe from the might of the four CPU's power, we have no choice but to further employ her._ Mr. Ringo lifted a hand and motioned towards the young ward standing at Taberu's side. "Alright, son. Speak your piece."

Lee couldn't help but smile towards the female at his side. "Alright then, I want to know, just how many Share Crystal Shards have you people collected."

Another man perked his glasses up, putting his hands together and leaning back in his elegant chair. "As of now, we have only collected four."

"In twenty years, that's kind of slow, isn't it?" Taberu said, and she couldn't help but hold in a snicker. "In actuality, you people have only managed to collect three, not counting the one I _gave_ you."

"Er… quite so. But you must understand these shards are very rare items, you yourself should know this better than anyone in this room."

"Yes, but she's just one person." Lee began. "You guys have people out there all across the world looking under every rock for these things and have only found three?"

Mr. Ringo smiled darkly as he lowered his head. "Most of those pitiful children die within the first couple of years of seeking for them. And sometimes, we have ones like Fuuin Yokoshima, who actually find these shards and let the power they possess get to their heads."

"Yeah." Taberu snickered darkly at them, "but Fuuin Yokoshima is now in the custody and care of the CPU's. Not only that, he's managed to befriend quite the marvelous bunch of buddies, including the CPU of Planeptune herself."

Mr. Ringo slammed a hard fist against his redwood desk, bouncing up the lamp, pencils, and drink at his side harshly. "And that's because you let him escape!"

"I said I was "sowwy", didn't I?" Taberu's smirk widened. "It's not like he had it on his person anyways, chances are he hid it somewhere in one of the Basillicoms. And you'll never reach him to question about its whereabouts, not with the two CPU's and that blond enigma at his side."

"You mean Gohan?" one of the men asked.

Lee's eyes perked up. "You know about him?"

"Of course. He's quite an interesting character… He too holds a Share Crystal Shard if I'm not mistaken."

Lee's eyes narrowed, dark shadows coming over his concerned face. _So Cultrizer knows about Gohan, huh? Does that mean he's in line with them as well, or is he something else entirely, something that even Cultrizer has to keep a look after?_

"So." Taberu asked, "what do you know about that boy?"

"We know for one thing over the past eight years we've monitored him, he hasn't changed in appearance one bit. The boy has no identity or records, no traceable path or family. It's like he appeared out of nowhere. When we realized he had a Share Crystal Shard, we sent men after him to apprehend it, but those men were never heard from again. It's safe to say he wiped them all out."

"How many men?" Lee asked.

"Around ten battalions in all."

Taberu's eyes sharpened. "He asked _how many_..."

A groan came from the man. "Around 310 soldiers, give or take a couple dozen."

Taberu's eyes squinted. "That boy is more powerful than what he showed." _Could he be like me? Someone who has been blessed by the god?_ A faint memory swam into Taberu's head, one of a boy with shining blue CPU eyes, drenched in shadow from the overwhelming light cast from a large blue star. _I must find you, my Lord… Only you are capable of giving me what I truly desire…_ Her fist suddenly and audibly clenched tightly, drawing Lee's silent attention. _I will find you, no matter what, my Lord. And I have a good idea of where to look…_

The purple haired boy from the other night came to her mind.

 _Yes, I could feel that wonderful power from so long ago, when you gifted me the ability to rid myself of these ruthless animals I hate so much…_ Awful memories swam into Taberu's head, memories of blood, of odor, of sorrow and pain, and of bodies. Her eyes narrowed angrily, lowering her head so as to cover her expression from those in the room.

But this didn't go unnoticed by Lee, he stared at her, some concern growing inside of him.

Taberu silently growled towards the dark wooden floor beneath her shoes. _I could feel the presence of my lord from that boy when him and I became one. Something drew me to him. It has to be him, the one who becomes that which I have sought for. An opponent worthy of my all, the ultimate being, the absolute strongest in the world, my savior… The CPU god!_

She lifted her cold eyes towards the map, seeing multiple red dots all across the vast world of Gamindustry.

 _I'll just let these fools do the hard work for me, in gathering the Share Crystal Shards so I may use them to bring my king into this world, then if he is truly stronger than me, if he can beat me in real combat, then I'll know, he was the one who saved me so long ago from those wretched people… Saved from the ones who destroyed everything I knew and loved… I will bring him into this world so I can watch it be completely destroyed, and I can't wait to see him treat these people who think themselves so high and mighty like the animals they truly are…_

Taberu's stare hardened as she lifted her gaze towards Mr. Ringo. "I want to know how much longer it will take before you have enough Share Crystal Shards so I can finally fight!" she shouted angrily.

"Yes." another womanly voice suddenly sounded, taking immediate attention from all inside the room. Lee's eyes widened, he turned his head as Taberu casually looked behind them, seeing another young female standing behind them.

She was dressed in a bright white and gray military uniform with a black undershirt, accented with gold, a bronze-brown, bright red and bright blue. Around her waist was a large black belt, the buckle being a large and well polished piece of gold and blue, sporting a large G on its front, holding up a short pair of large gray shorts with big hoops as pockets. She had bright golden eyes with a stern stare, a pair of thin red framed glasses perched just above her small nose. Her arms were covered in tight black, and over them were big white sleeves with large folds on top and on bottom of dull bronze and bright red respectively.

Her eyes widened almost ominously towards the council of men, staring directly towards the leader of Cultrizer, Mr. Ringo. "How long will it be until you've collected six Share Crystal Shards, Mr. Ringo? I am becoming quite nettled about the predicament, de arimasu..."

Lee stared at her with narrowed eyes of shock, Taberu paid her no special mind, casually staring at her. Mr. Ringo's brows arched down to a stern V, glaring towards the young blonde now present in the room, two Cultrizer guards standing at her side.

"You promised it wouldn't be long until they were collected. So..." her eyes slowly closed. "Where are they?"

Mr. Ringo sterned his gaze towards her. "I wasn't expecting you to make another appearance here for at least a few months… Generai G."

Lee blinked in shock at her. "Generai… G?"

The young blonde lifted her head high, glaring powerfully towards the council with an oppressive stare, a small and displeased frown present on her pretty face.


	48. Chapter 48

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Afternoon – Cultrizer Meeting Room – May 13th, XX18)

Standing at the opposite side of the command room, across from Mr. Ringo was a lone young blonde, glaring him down as if he were a large roach waiting to be stepped on. Generia G held a presence in the room unlike anything Lee had felt before. His eyes were wide with shock as he stared at her, knowing exactly who and what she was.

 _What the hell is a general from Lady Noire's mighty military doing here, at a Cultrizer Institution!?_

Mr. Ringo stared hard at her with sharp eyes, holding much malcontent in them. He was not pleased in the slightest of her being there. He had to appeal to her once more.

A mask of a smile and observant eyes came onto his face. "Ah, General Generia, what is it that I owe the pleasure of seeing your pretty face once again?"

The general glared hard at him with unwavering gold eyes. "I'm starting to become impatient, Mr. Ringo. It has been ten years since I have allowed you domain in our wondrous nation of Lastation, but I have yet to see any real progress from you. I distinctly remember making the offer of you delivering six of the Share Crystal Shards in exchange for overlooking your presence in my Lady's nation." Her eyes narrowed darkly towards them. "Don't tell me you have forgotten that deal, Mr. Ringo."

A low chuckle left the man. "I haven't forgotten, my dear Generia. It's just things have been slow."

"I want to hear no excuses!" the woman suddenly shouted with a voice full of anger, making the men recoil. The blonde marched forward from between Taberu and Lee, coming to stand at the forefront, slamming angry hands upon the wooden railing before her. "Where are those shards!?"

"I don't like your tone of voice, remember where exactly you are, general..." Mr. Ringo said in a threatening tone. His eyes narrowed deathly towards her. "I could have you killed here in a second's notice."

The general seemed completely unfazed by the threat, causing Mr. Ringo's eyes to twitch in irritation.

"Besides, things have been slow for the past few years. The Share Crystal Shards are low in number, what with how rare they already are, coupled with the fact that the other Basillicoms are also looking for them. Doesn't your own Basillicom already have two in stock?"

"I want the ones _you_ promised me, Mr. Ringo."

Suddenly, the command room darkened as a projector in the middle of the large holotable turned on, and a large holographic window displayed largely in the room, taking the crowd's attention. A sudden eccentric and loud voice came onto the speaker, and the image of an elder man with white pointy hair in the shape of a thin beard and around the back and sides of his head. "My my, I hear a pretty voice on the phone! Has the meeting already started, I'm sorry I'm late boys."

Mr. Ringo smiled towards the hologram. "Ah, Dr. Farr, how kind of you to join us today."

"Greetings, Mr. Ringo, I am SATISFIIIIIIIIIIIIEEED to see you are doing well!" The man came close to the camera, poking an eye eerily towards it with a shocking smile. "Tell me, are the prescriptions doing your stomach problems well?"

"Ahem." Mr. Ringo raised a fist to his mouth and coughed in it. "That's irrelevant to the conversation at hand here, doctor..."

"Oh, my apologies!" Dr. Farr moved sporadically on the camera, waving his arms around with a spin before coming to stop his sharp eyes to the camera once again. "And I see the fair lady, Generia G, is also present, as well as the legend herself, Taberu! I am Dr. Farr, Cultrizer's head scientist in the "Ascension" project. Tell me, how are you ladies doing!"

Taberu smiled up to the hologram. "Just fine, how about yourself."

Generia G's expression did not seem to lighten in the slightest. "Greetings, doctor. Tell me, how is your research going?"

"ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS!" he shouted with a spin, lifting his arms to the air almost in triumph. "The shards hold many secrets one would never have even imagined, and they make for good data storage."

"Do _not…_ treat those crystals as mere tools, doctor." the general hissed. Lee looked around, suddenly finding himself surrounded by all these strange and dangerous characters. He was lost as to where the conversation was actually going, but he was still intrigued.

 _This is too important of a chance to mess things up. I better take good notes on what exactly is going on here._

"Of course, my lady, I wouldn't dream of tampering with such objects of perfection!" the white-haired man leaned towards the camera with an ominous smile. "So, what is it that we can be of service for, my lady?"

"I want to know where my Share Crystal Shards are, the ones I was promised!"

"My fair lady, they are all here with me, inside of my laboratory! Unfortunately, they are probably over a thousand miles from where you stand. To be honest, we only have four in our possession, but rest assured, soon the Share Crystal will be completed!"

Generia G let out a long and disappointed sigh. "I see, so only two to go then, huh?"

"YES!" he span around.

Mr. Ringo lifted his head. "To be fair, General, you should have access to three right now."

Generia G lifted her eyebrows to him. "What was that?"

"Well..." Mr. Ringo lifted his hands and chuckled towards her, "being one of Lady Noire's most trusted friends, surely you gain access to Fuuin Yokoshima and the shard being studied by the scientists at your own Basillicom, can you not?"

"Fuuin Yokoshima's Share Crystal Shard is no longer obtainable, you stupid bloat." she told him. Mr. Ringo squinted towards her. "Didn't you know? His body absorbed the shard a long time ago."

"It doesn't matter." the man said with a wide smile, "we will just tear his body apart until we find it-"

"Your people are to lay no hand on the boy…" the General's tone was dead serious, holding a heavy air that sent chills down the mens' spines. "I will handle Fuuin Yokoshima, but if I even so much as hear that the boy is harmed by your troops, I will cast your protection aside. You and everything affiliated with you here in Lastation will be laid to waste by an overwhelming and effective military assault. Do not forget Mr. Ringo that it is by my protection you are even capable of flourishing in the first place."

"Maybe so, but-"

"Furthermore, from now on, you are to alert to me whenever you acquire another Shard. If you do not, then your time here will be up, you baffoon-"

Mr. Ringo suddenly pulled out a large yellow handgun, etched with glowing thick yellow neon lines and a long barrel. He pulled the trigger and a loud, deadly bang filled the room. The man's eyes scowled darkly. Taberu and Lee's gazes were filled with shock as they gazed towards the blonde general standing before them.

Generia G stood glaring towards the man with wide and ominous eyes, glowing an intense gold as a bullet audibly spun before her head, slowing down to a stop and falling to the ground. Taberu's eyes narrowed as Lee took a step back.

 _What the fuck!?_ The boy thought, staring towards the general with nothing but questions flying through his mind.

"Silly me..." Mr. Ringo said, now holstering his gun. "I keep forgetting you have that "divine protection" you so call it… A blessing from that figurative god that supposedly exists, am I right?" The general's eyes narrowed darkly towards him. "When I get mad at a subordinate, I usually just shoot them, that's my bad."

"You better watch your actions, Mr. Ringo. Next time, I may not be so caring as to overlook this, but your usefulness has yet to die. I can promise you though, I may decide I don't need you anymore and just lay your entire resort to rest with artillery fire, how does that sound?"

The man's eyes scowled darkly towards her.

"Further more, do not make light of the god, _mister leader…_ Because he will make short work of you in the near future, I promise." A dark smirk came across the young girl's lips.

"Wow." Taberu tilted her head back with a smirk, "I like your style, kid." Generia G turned towards her, looking at her with a cold gaze. "Hmm… look at you..." the pale blonde devourer's eyes trailed up and down the young girl's body. "So young and yet you're a general of Lastation's military, good for you…"

Generia G stared long and hard at her before a small smile graced her lips. "You too, Devourer."

"Oh ho, you flatter me!" Taberu put on a blush and lifted an arm, waving a hand off at her playfully, "just call me Taberu, general."

Generia G smiled at her before turning her gaze back to the large hologram. "Doctor Farr, do you think you could spare one of those Share Crystal Shards? I need one for my own purposes."

"Dear Generia!" the doctor loudly said. "Why of course I can! It would be my pleasure to assist you in anyway that I can, after all, I-"

"Doctor..." Mr. Ringo said in a chastising tone. "We can't afford to give her a shard, we may never get it back. It is our people who are looking for them."

"Do not give yourself ulcers, Mr. Ringo!" the strange and eccentric doctor told him, "besides, I only need the one to do my research with. Besides, if we are to bring about the ultimate being-"

"You mean turn _me_ into the god, doctor..." Mr. Ringo corrected.

"Whatever you say, my good man, but we would still need a CPU to utilize and combine the six shards into a complete Share Crystal!"

Generia G smiled up to the hologram. "Doctor, you can rest assured that once we have gathered six of the shards, I'll provide you with Lady Noire as the conduit. I can trust that all of my funds and technology have aided in your research, doctor?" she tilted her head towards him.

"Quite FABULOUSLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, my fair lady! Just fabulously!" He came uncomfortably close to the camera. "I'll have one of my drones deliver the Share Crystal Shard to a designated location in two days. Until then, I must get back to work. Science never stops, so neither must I! As always, stay pretty, my fair general!"

"One more thing, doctor!" one of the men suddenly shouted.

"WHAT IS IT, MY GOOD SIR!?" Dr. Farr happily shouted.

The man cleared his throat. "How has Mr. Leon held up, is he okay?"

"Do not concern yourself with him, he will be just fine."

"Will be?"

"Tally ho!" the doctor's image suddenly vanished and the room brightened up significantly.

Mr. Ringo looked down towards the large hologram of Gamindustry before turning his eyes back up to the three teens standing across from him, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Well." the general said, pushing herself calmly from the railing and folding her hands behind her back. "I will take that as my time to depart. I so enjoy hearing from the good doctor, he is much more useful than you lot are. After all, you're only good for the finding of the shards, nothing more than that."

Lee watched as the girl stood about and began to walk away.

"Boys, if you will escort me back to my limousine."

"Yes, ma'am." ; "Yes, ma'am." they said simultaneously. Mr. Ringo, Taberu, and Lee, all watched as the young general left behind closing doors. Taberu then turned her sights onto Mr. Ringo.

"You can hold this in good faith, you dog..."

Mr. Ringo gave Taberu his gaze, seeing her glowing at him.

"If you _ever_ point a gun at me, I will not be as kind as that tramp, got it? I'm a lioness, not a sheep. And to me, you're just cattle. Fat… disgusting cattle waiting for the slaughter house. You just focus on your end of the deal, I don't care about the other complications. Otherwise, you're all dead." Taberu hefted her large blade over her shoulder, releasing her grip upon it and letting it fade away into particles. "Let's go, Lee."

"Sure." the young man nodded his head and together, they both left. Mr. Ringo only smiled to himself, fully confident in his own plans succession and the fruit they would undoubtedly bear.

"When I become the god, not one of them will disrespect me anymore. No one will disrespect me anymore…"

Lee's eyes glanced to the back to Taberu's head as they walked down the hall. "So, even the general of Lastation is working alongside Cultrizer, huh?"

"From the sounds of things, it's because of her that the bases they have here are able to stand around, even if they are isolated far from civilization. It doesn't really matter to me though."

"I'm just shocked that one of Lady Noire's trusted friends is actually working with Cultrizer."

"She's using them, she's not working with them. It would probably explain why not much terrorist activity has gone on in Lastation as of late. Apart from the Seven Sages, Cultrizer is a very dominating force, but they aren't unstoppable. They're just that, a very well organized movement. That's all they are."

"Still…"

"Don't worry your head over it. Just do what you need to do and that'll be that. If you want to fuck these guy's plans up, then I don't give a shit."

"And what about Fuuin Yokoshima? What does he have to do in all of this that even the general herself says not to harm him."

Taberu's smile widened. "Who knows?.."

Lee blinked, staring at her before turning away. _She knows something about him, and I think the general does too. What are they all after? Are they after the awakening of the god? Could Fuuin be the one?_ He looked down. _If Fuuin's body did absorb the shard, it would explain a lot of things, especially Taberu going after him that night._ _And then there's Gohan… He's a situation all on his own._

Memories of the boy launching energy waves and utilizing the Share Crystal Shard in ways he had never seen before came to his mind, the things he spoke about concerning the god and how he was able to shoot down the Carrier of God.

 _That boy is going to either be a really dangerous opponent or an incredible ally. I just wonder what he and Fuuin have to do in all of this and if they are somehow connected to the god that will come. And I also have to wonder if we will even have what it takes to stop such a being should the legends about him be true._

The two teens continued to walk further and further into the dim halls, disappearing behind a corner.

;-;-;

(Afternoon – Lastation Basillicom – May 13th, XX18)

Inside of a dark bedroom, sitting on a purple covered queen sized bed was Neputunu. She sniffled loudly, tears having clearly fallen from her cheeks. She was hunched up into a ball, staring towards the end of the bed. Her eyes were red and puffy, hiding most of her face behind folded up arms.

"Gohan..." she mumbled to herself, being the only one inside the dark room.

Thoughts about the boy came to her mind, memories of the fun times she had spent with him. It may have only been for a week, but the boy paid attention to her unlike anyone else. No matter what she tried or what she did, he was always happy to help her out or tag along, never one to judge her for her hobby. The friends she had here were all very nice to her, but they were all girls.

She sniffled to herself, taking in another breath. "He… was the only guy who… was willing to help me out…"

She liked him a lot, he was fun, energetic, and never one to turn down an activity. The week she spent with him at Neptune's Basillicom was more fun than a lot of the time she had spent in this dimension already. Sure he was a bit messy when he ate, but to her, it was cute in a way. He had a child-like charm to him, an innocence that seemed incorruptible. He had strong ideals he kept to, an honest way of living that she came to admire. He treated everyone equally, with kindness and heart, and he was willing to go out of his way to help anyone that needed it.

"Why did I… not speak up for him…"

Everyone was treating him so much like a suspect, and having just met the guy, she didn't want to side with him on the account that she just liked him a lot, she wanted to respect their wishes, but still…

"They didn't have to kick him out…"

Even in the midst of that horrible and frightening battle, he stood strong, he took on whatever challenge that came his way and made no complaints. He didn't act like a frightened child or an entitled warrior. He protected them to the best of his ability, and even when he had the chance, he chose not to murder his enemies. He went as far as to _protect_ them.

"They… just can't see him… like I do…"

 _So why did I turn him away?_ She asked herself. More tears came and she buried her head into her arms, sobbing to herself. _Why!? WHY!?_

The long-haired lavender lifted her head, looking towards her naked legs, sniffling repeatedly as more tears dropped from the ends of her cheeks. "Did I… not want them to think I was… with Cultrizer?"

It was natural she would think that. After having sided with Arfoire in the other dimensions, she didn't want to cause their trust to run astray. With times like they were, she was positive a lot of things was already fragile, but… "Maybe it was my faith in them that was more fragile…"

Maybe she underestimated their understanding, maybe she thought less of what they were capable of. Her friends weren't cruel people, they were kind hearted and beautiful, they wanted no more than to help everyone they could. She let her head fall, crying more.

"It was me who messed up… Not them…"

She balled frustrated fists, shaking her head slowly left to right.

"After everything he did for me, after all the time we spent together, him and I…"

Memories of the numerous workouts and training sessions the two shared, the spars they had, how Gohan would often take heavy loads from her person and happily exchange conversation, sharing passions and interests, she felt they really clicked together. It was quick, but she came to really care for the boy, and after seeing how valiant he was, how he was willing and even able to stand his ground against an opponent that hopelessly outclassed him in every way, she thought she maybe felt something even more.

"Oh Gohan..." She slumped over onto her side, burying her head into her plush furry pillows… "I wish you were here with me…" She tightened her legs together, her eyes shimmered with tears. "What would you say to me to get me up and on my feet? What would you do with me?"

The girl looked towards the foot of the bed, staring towards it with a foggy head. She sniffled once more and rolled over to the other side.

"I didn't know what to say… I don't know what to do. Please, I hope you aren't mad at me, I hope you don't think I hate you… I like you, Gohan, I really like you, I just..." Her mouth quivered and her eyes shut tightly. "I just don't know what to do!.." The girl began to cry louder, grabbing a pillow and burying her head into it. "Everyone's just so upset right now… We worked so hard, and yet… nothing happened."

She suddenly growled in a fit, taking the pillow and chucking it hard. The object slammed harshly against the wall, falling over as the girl looked towards it with hollow eyes.

"We accomplished absolutely nothing."

Neputunu sighed sadly as her head sank down, once more falling onto her side, staring towards the dark wall.

"I wish I had your strength, Neptune. You can push through anything that comes your way, just like Gohan…" Her eyes welled up and she hugged another pillow tightly to her chest. "I wish I could be more like you two."

Again, she started sobbing to herself, however it was not as loud as before. But standing outside the door, Yuuna had his hands in his pockets, keeping to himself. He happened to just be walking by when he heard the girl sobbing from outside. He closed his eye and let his head fall towards the ground. _Poor girl. I agree that kicking Gohan out wasn't the smartest move. The kid saved my life after all, if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be alive right now._

Images of Taberu flashed through his mind, the sadistic smile she wore, the overwhelming strength she bore.

He suddenly growled in fury, his face twisted to one of anger and resentment. _I'll make her pay for what she did to me, to all of us! I swear! It's because of that bitch that everything we went through in Planeptune and even here was put to waste!_

Yuuna pushed himself from the wall and stomped angrily towards the main room of the Basillicom. He marched straight for the doors leading out of the CPU's living quarters, catching some of the others' attention.

"What's up?" Garland asked out loud to him. "You okay, Yuuna?"

The elite stopped in his tracks, and turned towards the soldier from Lowee, glaring at him. "Do you have to ask where I am going every fucking time I step to this door."

"Well, no, I just-"

Yuuna lowered his head towards him with a glower, showing his teeth in sheer rage as his eye shrunk at the sight of him. "Just mind your own damn business, Lowean. Or I fucking swear..." Garland just looked at him with a hint of shock and surprise. Yuuna held his breath before shaking his head, turning away. "I'm sorry. Just… leave me alone, god damn it!" He swiftly turned the door knob and in no less of a second, the door slammed shut, leaving Garland once again alone in the room with IF.

"Wow..." the brunette muttered in awe, "he's still pretty mad about the whole debacle, isn't he?"

"Well, he was the one that did most of the work, you know."

"I guess… poor guy has it rough. He must have high expectations to meet."

"I think it is more than that…"

IF cast her eyes down to her phone, seeing texts from Compa and herself. "It may be best to give the guy some space, you know?"

"I just don't want him to think I don't give a shit is all." Garland defended casually.

IF closed her eyes. "I know."

The two continued to sit in silence, heavy thoughts weighing on their minds. Thoughts on if they made the right decisions or not. In short though, regret was heavy over them, and worry was upon their minds.


	49. Chapter 49

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Early Afternoon – Lastation Capital – May 13th, XX18)

"Oh yay!"

Inside the Lastation Basillicom's very own kitchen, Noire, Uni, Nepgear, MarvelousAQL, and Neptune laughed in joy as flour flooded the air of the room.

"Neptune!" Noire shouted loudly in an irritated voice, throwing her fists into the air. "Look at what you have done!"

"Ahahahaa, it's cool, Noire, it's cool." Neptune waved her hand towards the girl's irrant attitude and took a step back, bumping into Nepgear, who of which gave a loud gasp. With it, Neptune's foot slipped and all at once, the two lavenders fell over on their backs, dragging with them all of the equipment and ingredients they were using all across the counter cover. Noire, Uni, and Marvelous all cringed at the shake, closing tight eyes.

Sitting on the floor, the two sisters rubbed their butts while wincing. Seeing the havoc, Neptune nervously placed a hand on her head and gave a chuckle.

"Um, whoops. Didn't uh, mean to create such a mess… Noire."

Noire stood staring at the devastation with utter shock, barely quivering from the intense anger she was holding back.

Through the doorway, a curious head of blond hair poked through. "Lady Noire, is everything okay?"

"Hi, Yuuna!" Neptune suddenly greeted, waving to the Lastation elite from her messy position on the floor. The serious blond looked down at her stoically before turning his eyes up back to his goddess.

"I see that everything is fine." He quickly departed, walking away with fists at his sides. Suddenly, Noire's head poked from around the corner, seeming desperate.

"Yuuna, please, help me clean this up-"

"Nope!" he shouted back, rounding a corner without so much as a bat of the eye. Noire blinked before shaking her head and glaring back at Neptune. A growl came from her, seeing the CPU just laughing it all away.

"NEPTUNE!"

From inside the main living space of the Lastation Basillicom, Garland flipped a page in the newspaper, sitting upon the couch. "Wow, I can hear that from here." The Lowee soldier lifted his head from the article to see Yuuna march into the room and sit down on a recliner close by the couch. "Yo." he greeted.

Yuuna paid his politeness any mind, he only sat back, closed his only eye and crossed his arms and a leg. Garland blinked at him mildly insulted by his disposition before returning to the article.

"Seems officials have finally caught onto the chaos that happened down at the fields far east from here. You think we'll get in trouble."

"It was Noire who told them about it in the first place." Yuuna informed.

"I see. Well, good on her then, I guess."

The two boys continued to sit in silence.

"So, what was all of that racket going on in there with the girls?"

"Neptune crashed the party."

A silent "ah" was the soldier's response, and he once again turned back to the papers in his hand. As they sat, IF entered the living room from a set of stairs that led to a higher story of the quarters talking on a phone.

"No, Histoire." IF said into the receiver, walking around Garland and taking a seat at the corner of the couch. "We're all fine here. It's just it's taking some time to track Mr. Leon down. The tracker hasn't updated, I believe they may have found it and destroyed it."

IF's brown head nodded with "Mmhmm"s and "yeah"s occasionally after intervals of silence. The voice of the fairy tome at Planeptune could barely be heard through the phone IF held, droning on in long sentences.

"No, I mean..." IF began before a small sigh, "it's just we were outmatched. There was nothing we could do, they had bodyguards." Once again Histoire's voice came up and IF only sighed. "Yeah, I'm ashamed too..."

Garland turned to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Shh." IF faced him with a stern expression and lifted a finger before turning back to the phone. Garland only lifted his eyebrows before returning to the paper. "No, we'll be there in time for the dinner, I promise you. Hey, have you gotten any word from Gohan lately?"

Garland's eyes, as well as Yuuna's, instantly lifted, turning to stare at the guild agent. IF nodded with an "okay".

"Well, it's just, we um… kind of ran him off."

" _What! Why did you do that!?"_ the small tome's usually calm voice was so loud over the speaker even they could hear it.

IF scratched her hair and turned towards the soldier. "We felt it was best if he stayed out of the fight."

Garland shook his head and turned back to the paper as IF continued to let Histoire know she was listening.

"Neptune?" she suddenly said. "Um, I haven't exactly been watching after her, we've all just been recuperating inside of the Basillicom up here." IF's jaded eyes looked towards the phone with an almost worried expression. "I don't know how to train her, and even if I did tell her to keep up the training, I don't think she'd listen to me."

Garland turned towards Yuuna. "Training? CPU's train?"

Yuuna turned to him. "Apparently, all of the CPU's and their candidates are supposed to be going through some special training routine. I heard it was in preparation to fight against this god that's supposed to be born every ten thousand years..."

"The CPU god? You mean the one Cultrizer intends to create?"

"I guess..."

Garland blinked, thinking inquisitive thoughts about the whole situation regarding that legend before turning back to IF.

"Okay, yeah, I'll be sure to relay it to her. Oh, one more thing. Uh, Fuuin still hasn't woken up since that whole ordeal with the Cultrizer guys. It's been around five days now, we're starting to get worried."

" _You all should be coming home in the next day or so, just have Neptune or Nepgear carry him over here and I'll take a proper look at him."_ the tome said over the phone.

"Thanks, we don't know what to do. He hasn't eaten or drank anything." IF began to nod before saying "bye" and clicking the phone off. A sigh then came.

"So what's the news?" Garland asked.

"She said as long as he's been taken care of, she'll take care of the rest, but we need to get him down to her soon."

Yuuna cocked his head to the side. "Lady Noire had assigned medical staff to take care of the boy two days ago, he's going to be fine as long as he wakes up soon."

"Still..."

"Relax." Garland encouraged, smiling brightly to her. "I'm sure Histoire will know what to do with him once we go back to Planeptune, okay?"

"Yeah..." a small smile came to IF's face as she lowered her head and closed her eyes, taking in the assurance that was held in the soldier's voice. "I'll believe that."

A peculiar smell then entered the room and the three teens lifted their heads to see the five girls from the kitchen standing with awkward faces, covered in batter, flour, and raw eggs.

"How… the fuck?.." was Yuuna's only response to the sight.

Neptune smiled cheekily at them. "It seems I may have gotten a little carried away.

Noire stood shaking with blank eyes of shock. "Yuuna, d-do you th-think y-you can draw us a b-bath, pl-please..."

MarvelousAQL put her fingers together and smiled cutely towards him. "Pretty please?"

The blond blinked at the girls, staring at them for seconds before heaving a sigh of nothing but grief. "Just don't get that shit everywhere."

At that, the elite took to his feet and walked past them, heading into the hallway and down towards the large bathroom at the end.

"Well, while he's doing that," Garland began, folding his newspaper and getting to his own feet, "you girls should at least clean yourselves up enough to where you won't be bathing in filth. Let's go back to the kitchen."

The soldier led the five inside where he began to use wads of paper towels to wipe off excess material. The girls would make cute faces as he began to wipe at their cheeks. Garland couldn't help but smirk at them as he did so, being sure it was done out of their eyesight so as to avoid any unnecessary difficulty or confusion. As he lifted a clean paper towel to wipe at Noire's cheeks, having already brushed off most of Neptune and Nepgear, he took a look at the large mess behind them and a question raised in his head.

"So, what were you girls trying to make anyway?"

Neptune happily stepped forward with tightly closed eyes of excitement. "Monkey bread! Cinnamon rolls! Cookies!"

"Nothing but sweets?" Garland raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Snacks! We all need snacks!"

Nepgear sheepishly looked down. "We also got stuff for making pudding, but all of that's gone too."

"Well, after you girls get cleaned up and everything, how about you go back to the store and buy some more stuff. Meanwhile, Yuuna, IF, and I will get this all cleaned up."

"That's very kind of you, Garland." Noire said with a red face, staring down the ground as he removed the napkin from her face, now feeling him brush off excess flour and eggs from her person. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do for housing us here for a while."

IF came through the entryway of the kitchen. "Neptune, I have to talk to you-". The girl's eyes flattened in disappointment as she stared towards the mess. Her mouth closed as it seemed shadows came over the top half of her face.

"Iffy?" Neptune asked before the girl turned around and walked out, making Neptune stagger as if she had been shot. "Iffy, don't do that!"

Garland stifled a chuckle before he turned towards MarvelousAQL. "Oh?" He watched as it seemed the ninja was cleaning herself off, as well as Uni. "I guess you two have yourselves covered, huh?"

"Oh yeah, once we saw you were just throwing most of this on the floor, we figured we could do that ourselves." Uni answered. Marvelous nodded brightly at him.

"Well, alright then, but you girls make sure you take a shower before hopping in the bath."

"Well, of course!" Noire said as she walked past him, brushing last bits of food from her hair and clothes. "I'll have Kei handle our clothes, so don't bother with those. And one more thing."

"Yes?" Garland turned to face her. He was quickly taken aback by seeing her stern expression almost brushing against his nose.

"Do not even think about peeking in on us, got it?"

"Oh, yeah, no problem." Garland lifted his hands up to show he had no objection, an awkward smile coming. He wasn't sure if it was because he liked the idea, or if he was shocked she thought he would do something like that in the first place. In his defense, he wasn't that kind of person, at least in his own eyes. He nodded towards the raven haired girl. "I wouldn't give thought to it." His eyes glanced away. _Besides, it not like I like any of them anyway._

Noire only turned away, planting hands on her firm hips. "Come on girls, I'll take you to the bathroom. And don't you make a mess out of this one too, Neptune..."

"Aw, Noire, I said I was sorry!" Neptune shouted in a pout as she took off to follow them. Garland saw them off as IF later entered the kitchen again, making room for the messy girls before turning to the soldier and the mess.

"So..." Garland asked, "You wanna help me with this?"

"I suppose, but not next time."

The two set to fast work, trying to get as much done in as little as possible. As they got half of the mess cleaned up, Neputunu later stumbled upon them and offered her help, that of which they gladly accepted. Before long, the kitchen was in much better condition than before, but it wasn't perfect by any means. IF sighed and smiled towards the fruits of their labor, wiping the sleeve of her large blue coat across her forehead and brushing her bangs aside.

"I guess we'll leave the rest to the maids once they come here."

"Yeah, that's the best I can do."

Neputunu only giggled before turning to walk away into the living room. IF and Garland followed her and upon entering, they could see Yuuna staring at the windows, sitting on the recliner he was once upon before the whole ordeal had began.

"Hey," Garland began, coming to take his seat close by on the couch, "why didn't you come in there to help us out?"

Yuuna rolled a narrowing eye at him. "Why the hell should I do that?"

"Because why not?"

"No. My job isn't to clean, my job is to fight and kill my lady's enemies and anyone she would deem as an enemy. That in and of itself is a big job, and after all the crap that happened five days ago, I am not going to clean up the messes some clutzy girl makes." The boy got to his feet and walked away. "I'll stick to my own, I'm not here to earn any stars with CPUs or make any friends, this is all just business."

Garland watched him walk away, as did IF and Neputunu. "Hey," IF called to his back, "where are you going?"

"Somewhere, you just mind your own damn business!"

And with that, Yuuna was gone. He left the room and closed the main door behind him, and IF lifted her hand and scratched her head. "I can never read that guy. He always seems to be angry for some reason."

Garland sighed. "I can't blame him, honestly. He's probably still trying to come to terms with everything that happened."

Neputunu raised a finger to her chin. "You never know with people."

;-;-;

(Late Afternoon – Lastation Capital – May 13th, XX18)

MarvelousAQL, Neptune, Nepgear, Uni, and Noire all walked away from a large grocery store, once again carrying bags full of ingredients that were the key to the snacks they wanted to make. Neptune shook with excitement.

"Ohh, I can't wait to try our homemade pudding!" Neptune giggled to herself as she hugged her bag close to herself. "It's going to taste so good!"

Noire smirked at her and lifted a cocky eyebrow. "We'd be eating them now you know if you didn't go and screw everything up."

"Oh, Noire." Neptune waved a hand at her, "I said it was an accident."

"Accident or not, just don't go doing it again!" she yelled suddenly. "These things cost money and money doesn't grow on trees you know!"

"I know, I know."

MarvelousAQL smiled to the bag she held. "Still, it was a lot of fun, bathing with you guys." She turned towards them all. "It reminded me of simple times, you know?"

"Aw, Marvy!" Neptune shouted and sprang towards her, hugging the girl. "Times are still simple!"

"Neptune." she exclaimed with a smile, closing an eye at her sudden clingy action.

"It's all going to be okay, Marvy." Noire assured her. "We're all okay, no one was hurt. Okay, yeah, Mr. Leon got away..."

Uni smiled towards her, "but Yuuna said he has the whole situation under control." She close an eye towards her, as if winking, "and if Yuuna says that, then it's all okay."

"Yeah, you're right." Marvelous said. The group continued to walk until Marvelous stopped in her tracks. "Wait, I think we forgot the butter!"

"Butter?" Nepgear asked. She looked into her bag, riffling through it and her eyes dropped. "I don't have any." Nepgear lifted her head and turned towards the others. "Any of you?"

The other girls did the same. Neptune's eyebrows arched up. "No butter here."

Noire groaned. "Not here either."

Uni searched through her bag. "Sorry, I don't have any either."

"Then we just go back and get some." Noire clarified. The girls nodded to each other and turned around. "Come on, there's a small store over this way, we can get some butter there-" Instantly, a sharp pang rang through Noire's body and her eyes sharpened, sensing something deadly in the air. She quickly turned towards the high buildings around them across the street, glaring towards them to see a coated shadow fly across the sky. "Get down!"

Hearing her sudden declaration, the girls didn't know what to do and then the ground suddenly shook. Wires around large power poles began to snap and break, iron began to creak and groan as it began to bend. All around the girls, tons of steel began to fall in towards them, power lines roared loudly, flailing everywhere madly as powerful volts of electricity cackled from their snapped ends.

"Neptune!" Noire shouted!

"I'm on it!" the lavender responded. Together, both CPUs jumped to either side of the group, throwing flat palms up forward and into the air. Quickly, around the group, a large transparent shield flashed, blocking the falling power poles and the chaotic whips of the deadly power lines. The girls winced as the two power poles slammed into the shield, knocking the brunt of their energy straight from their bodies, but none-the-less, they had succeeded in protecting themselves.

From out of nowhere, two small cross shaped sharp crimson jewels flew through the air like discs, catching the girls' attention. They watched as the crystals landed squarely before them with a small bounce, and then an intense glow took hold. Noire, Neptune, Uni, and Nepgear suddenly collapsed. Nepgear's eyes were wide with shock.

 _It feels… horrible! It feels like my soul is being ripped out!_

MarvelousAQL looked around her, seeing all four of her companions fall against the ground holding their chests. "Guys!?" she shouted loudly. "Are you okay?"

Neptune's face grimaced hard, her body shook rapidly as she was now on her hand and knees, clutching her chest hard, sweat dripping profusely off of her face. "What… is this, I feel… weak. I feel very weak!" she barely screamed.

Noire barely managed to open one of her eyes, panting loudly as her head staggered to look towards the jewels lying before them. "Anti… crystals… but… how are they..."

Uni collapsed completely onto her side, eyes wide with silent pain and stress. "So strong?" she finished.

MarvelousAQL watched the girls in utter fear and turned her gaze towards the two crystals. All around her, the wires from the fallen power lines trapped them and shielded the crimson lights. "What's wrong, guys!?" her tone was full of urgency and fear. "Is it those jewels?" she lifted a hand to her chest in worry, looking from one to the other rapidly.

Noire shook as she winced in pain on the ground, having fallen on her side. She held her chest with tight hands, feeling only pain coursing across her body. "M-Marvy!"

"Ahahahahahaa!" a loud and womanly voice boasted high into the air from out of nowhere, instantly catching the ninja's attention. She turned towards the streets and her eyes widened.

Stepping out from the shadows of an alley way were four figures of various sizes and shape, covered in a large brown cloaks.

"Feel the weight of my revenge, you CPU brats."

"Who..." MarvelousAQL narrowed her eyes, "is that?"

Noire's eyes narrowed as her head stretched up to look at them. "I… know that voice."

The other girls upon the ground each struggled to lift their heads and one by one, they looked upon their attackers.

"There is no need to worry..." the womanly voice continued with a dark chuckle, "for your misery will be ended soon, by my glorious hands." She lifted her head proudly, and with a fabulous wave, she threw off her large cloak in brilliant fashion, revealing herself to her rivals. "You will be ended by me, Arfoire, the leader of the Seven Sages!"

"The… Seven Sages?" Neptune asked, holding her chest and lying her head against the concrete.

Nepgear panted in exhaustion. "I… thought we got rid of them… in the Ultra Dimension."

"Please..." Arfoire bragged, lifting a cocky arm under her chin and planting a hand on her hip, "did you think we would really just give up after one failure? We've come to this dimension to do upon this world a fresh service, by ridding the people of you brats called goddesses! Soon, the world will be free from your kind and a new world will be created, one ruled by ME!"

MarvelousAQL growled, balling a tight fist. "Arfoire..." She prepared to go after them, bending her legs and reaching for her sword in a flash. The purple skinned woman, Arfoire, smiled sinisterly as her eyes narrowed.

"Do it, rat."

"Of course, chu!" the small cloaked figure held up a large remote control from his shoal and pressed a large red button.

Far above the group, large explosions were heard, stopping MarvelousAQL in her tracks. Her eyes shrank as she quickly turned towards the bright smoke filled sky, seeing tons of rubble falling straight down towards them. Her face turned a shade of dark blue. "Oh no!"

Arfoire fashionably threw her hand across her chest and behind her head, charging up a bright ball of light. "Prepare to be finished off, CPU's!"

Marvelous shook, frozen in fear as the rubble fell quickly towards them from on high. She didn't know what to do, save herself, or try to save her friends. _What am I supposed to do? What should I do!?_ She was panicking, she didn't want to lose them, she didn't want to lose any of them. Marvelous shook her head side to side. "No, NO!"

Noire shook in despair as she looked towards the falling building materials coming down at them like a rain of large hail. Uni closed her eyes tightly, Neptune screamed loudly, lifting arms up to shield her head. "Marvy, run!" she shouted.

"Marvy, go!" Nepgear cried out, reaching out to her desperately. "Just go! We'll be fine!"

MarvelousAQL's eyes shook in complete shock and disbelief. A dark image of red and flesh flashed through her eyes and her body suddenly stalled. Her head screamed to dart out of there, but they were trapped. They were all trapped. "I..." tears began to come to her eyes. "I can't!"

"Marvy!" Noire shouted at her loudly. "Just go!"

Marvelous' body refused to budge, she was just frozen. She didn't know what to do. The rubble, the shadows, the darkness, it all closed in around them so fast. Her eyes suddenly sharpened in determination. "No!"

Quickly, Marvelous reached into her satchel and pulled out a number of small black balls, giving a small squeeze, arming them as red lights shined within them. With a loud cry, Marvelous began to swing her arm powerfully towards the falling debris.

Arfoire smiled as she now pitched her formed light ball, sending it straight into Marvelous' back, throwing her towards the ground, making her release the number of small explosives she carried.

The ninja's eyes widened, being consumed in absolute fear and despair, watching the small balls plummet towards the ground next to her. _It's all over…_

The ninja stared at the balls, seeing dark shadow begin to consume them, feeling the air around them close as the debris quickly began to close in, ready to bury them all. Images of her friends flashed through her eyes, of Neptune, of Nepgear, of Uni, Noire, IF, MAGES, Vert, Blanc, Rom and Ram, and of Fuuin… She didn't know what to think.

MarvelousAQL fell hard on the ground as the black orbs did one by one, landing soundly and blinking faster and faster by the second. She closed her eyes tight, preparing for the worst. "Guys, I'm sorry!"

"I won't let you die!" a voice suddenly shouted.

All eyes suddenly turned and an intense beam of teal light flashed, eradicating all of the rubble plummeting over the group. Quickly, a figure sprinted across the streets and leaped in a fast motion. Marvelous felt a hand strongly grasp at her uniform and pull her. She suddenly found herself flying up and over the chaos. She looked forward with wide eyes, seeing Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, and Uni one by one following hastily after her, flailing wildly and landing hard on the ground alongside her.

The girls lifted their heads and turned to see a figure quickly leap from the trap as a series of explosions finally shook the streets. He flipped quickly and landed in front of the four cloaked figures, quickly taking up his hands and taking a familiar stance.

Marvelous' eyes shook as she knew that form and that person. Standing there was a boy with wild blond hair that seemed to defy gravity, dressed in white loose garbs and blue traditional umanori. "Gohan!"

Arfoire narrowed an eye at him. "Who the hell are you, kid? Get out of here, I don't have business with you!"

"You tried to kill my friends. Your business is with me." Gohan's eyes widened ominously. "And I won't let you get away with this."


	50. Chapter 50

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Afternoon – Lastation Capital – May 13th, XX18)

Smoke bellowed heavily from the newly formed crater sitting in the middle of the street. MarvelousAQL's bright orange eyes blinked widely as she, along with the weakened forms of her four friends, stared towards the purple skinned witch, Arfoire. Standing between them and the witch was Gohan, glaring at them with an ominous glint in his eyes. A smile began to come up to Arfoire's face, her shoulders began to bounce cockily as low chuckles started to come.

"So, a boy, huh?" She couldn't help but begin to laugh. "This is priceless, what can a mere runt like you do against me, the amazing Arfoire, leader of the Seven Sages!"

She continued to laugh loudly, putting elegant hands to her hips. Meanwhile, Gohan stood in fighting form, but his face had changed to one of genuine surprise. He blinked at her as she continued to howl a laugh out to the air.

"Oh, this is precious." she continued, lowering her head so she was glaring at him with an intense smirk. "Fine then, I'll let you entertain yourself." Arfoire cocked her head back and widened an eye at him. "Let's see you dodge my attacks, if you can even do that."

The woman extended an arm out to her side and produced a large scythe from her hold, now spinning it around expertly before fashionably whipping it to rest by her side. Then, with a lean, she shot forward towards him like a bullet ripping through the air.

"Ladies first!" she shouted.

Gohan's demeanor steeled immediately, preparing himself for her oncoming attack. She came and slashed as soon as he was in range.

"Oh no!" Neptune shouted weakly, struggling to lift her head off from the ground. "Gohan!"

Arfoire was left in acute shock as she stared towards the spot the boy once stood. Her head looked left to right, but no where in her sight could she spot her opponent.

"Hey!" she shouted. "This isn't funny, where'd that brat go!?" a growl began to leave her.

The shortest of the cloaked figures looked up towards the sky. "Hey, you old hag!" he called out loudly.

Arfoire's shoulders bounced in irritation. "I hope you're not talking to me, you rat." she growled.

"He's up there, chu!"

"What!?"

With a spin, Arfoire looked up to the sky to see that indeed the blond child was floating high up in the sky, staring down at her. Arfoire blinked in surprise before a smirk came across her cheeks.

"Ah, of course, why am I surprised. A lot of people can fly these days, but that won't keep you safe from me!"

Once again, Arfoire charged head on at him, baring her scythe strongly in her grip. She closed the distance between the two of them in a matter of seconds and at once, she started slicing at him. Gohan keenly dodged all of her attacks precisely, weaving and twisting left and right to appropriately move from harm's way. From on the ground, MarvelousAQL, Noire, Neptune, Uni, and Nepgear were struck in awe at his fast movement.

"No way..." Marvelous barely spoke. "He's dodging all of her attacks."

"He's..." Nepgear muttered, grimacing from the pain over her body, "going toe to toe with Arfoire?"

The three cloaked figures stared into the air with eyes of shock as well. "Wow," the largest of the three exclaimed lowly, "he's able to keep up with her speed."

"Not for long, chu. When Arfoire decides to get serious, he won't stand a chance."

Arfoire's teeth grit tightly in irritation, watching the boy dodge each and every attack she made. "Grrr… you punk." she growled loudly. In a flash, she lifted her scythe over her head and swung down harshly at him, "die!"

Gohan saw the attack coming and with a spin, he maneuvered past her attack and sent a hard kick flying into the side of the woman. With a loud "oof", Arfoire was sent flying off the side a couple of meters before stopping herself. She growled and lifted her head.

"Why you..."

A gasp came as she saw the blond fighter closing in on her fast. Quickly, he began to throw his own attacks at her, and like him, she took to dodging all of them. Gohan threw punches and kicks, and the purple skinned woman would either block them with her hands or dodge. The boy's brows narrowed as a smile came over his face and he increased his speed.

Arfoire hastily dodged his attacks more and more, a bead of sweat falling down her cheek. _This kid's fast, he's starting to annoy me. I finally have those wretched CPU's where I want them, I won't let this nobody interfere!_

Suddenly, the woman's red eyes widened furiously as she stretched her body out with a loud scream. Force began to erupt from her like a whirlwind, completely catching Gohan off guard. He was blown back and before he knew it, Arfoire slammed a hard fist into the boy's cheek. Spittle came flying out from the side as he recoiled from the strong attack, and then a long leg came flying and slammed hard into his gut.

Gohan's eyes widened as he felt the shock from the impact shake his body. He didn't have much time recover as Arfoire sent yet another leg into his back, sending him flying down towards the hard streets below.

"Ahh!" he barely panicked, acting on his training and going into a flip, landing hard on his hands and pushing himself back high into the air, just in time to dodge a swing from the woman's large scythe.

Arfoire lifted her head with a smirk, watching the boy now back flip in the air as he lowered to make a touch down on the ground. Gohan stood straight with fists at his sides with a smile of his own worn on his face.

"Well, well..." Arfoire said, "I have to give you credit, brat, you're pretty good. But you won't last long against me, I'm only toying with you, you know that?"

Gohan's eyes opened fully in an almost innocent like expression. "Wow, really?! Awesome, so am I."

"Huh?" a displeased look of surprise came upon the woman's face. She then began to chuckle. "I see, you're just bluffing. Don't worry, kid, you're in for a real treat. But I have to warn you, you've barely seen the extent of my powers."

A strange purple glow took over the woman's body in an instant, and she rushed for him. Gohan gasped at her sudden speed and took a hard elbow to the face. Arfoire let out a satisfying exhale as she watched the boy fly backwards from her impact, and she planned on not wasting any time on him. She quickly followed up on him, coming over his flying body and with a flip, she slammed the back of her heel into the boy's chest. Gohan's body stretched from the sudden change in momentum and he plummeted down to the earth, crashing hard against the street.

Arfoire lifted her hand high into the air, charging another ball of light, chuckling menacingly all the while. "It was fun while it lasted kid!" Without hesitation, she pitched the ball, hurling it towards the dusty hole in the street and straight towards Gohan. The light entered it a mere second later, and a large explosion shook the city once again.

"No!" Neptune screamed, closing her eyes.

She and the other girls lifted wavering arms to shield their faces as smoke from the attack quickly came and blew by them strongly. Their hair waved chaotically from the winds until it all died down.

The cloaked figures merely stood still, watching the exchange as the excitement died down. "Hey, Arfoire!" the gruff voice shouted out as a meaty hand lifted up to the hood's face, "take it easy will ya, you'll destroy the whole city!"

"Oh, shut up!" she shouted down. She cocked her head back with a smirk and lifted a fist at her side, "I took care of the brat, didn't I?"

The girls looked towards the rubble filled street where Gohan had crashed, seeing no signs of him anywhere. "No..." Neptune's eyes shook. "Gohan..."

MarvelousAQL blinked in shock towards the crater, as did Uni and Noire. The orange haired ninja's mouth began to quiver.

"No… it… can't be..." Tears began to approach the edges of her eyes. She closed them tightly as a sudden well of anger began to fill her heart, and she clenched her fists tightly and threw them at her sides. "How could you do that!?"

Noire's eyes closed in regret, shaking from the weight piling onto her from the light of the anti-crystals. "Darn… I knew it… he had no chance… against Arfoire…" She looked down to the asphalt. "I… I wish… I had… known…" Thoughts about how she doubted the boy's generosity began to crawl into her mind, and she began to feel tinges of regret. "I… shouldn't have treated him like that! Now he's dead, and I can't even say sorry!"

MarvelousAQL growled loudly towards the witch, glaring furiously at her. "You!" she shouted, "I'm going to kill you!"

Arfoire's smirk widened sadistically. "Yes, you try and kill me you helpless tramp!" Arfoire rose her scythe high into the air, charging up for an attack aimed directly at the ninja and the trapped CPU's down below.

"Wow!" a voice suddenly exclaimed, sending shock and awe into not only Arfoire, but to MarvelousAQL and the fallen CPUs.

Arfoire's head slowly turned with wide eyes of disbelief and there he was, floating in the sky with a grin on his face was the bright blond haired boy with green eyes.

He smiled cheekily at her with his teeth. "If that attack had hit me, I would have been in some real trouble there! Ahahahahaa!" he began to laugh at himself as Arfoire's eyes grew angrier and angrier, her brows twitching down into a sharp downward V shape.

"How? How did you escape that explosion, I didn't even see you move?!"

From below, four of the girls all looked up towards him with honest confusion, Neptune being the only of them smiling to herself. MarvelousAQL couldn't believe what she was witnessing right now. _Why?_ She asked herself. _Why is he here? Fighting for us?_ She looked down with shrunken eyes. _Here he is, risking his life for us… after we threw him away. Why is he… saving us again?_ She bit her lower lip, feeling nothing but regret and sorrow building up inside of her. _After the things I said to him… After how I treated him…_

She could see herself shouting angrily at him, calling him stupid and clueless. The orange haired girl closed her eyes tightly, trying to bury it down.

 _Why!?_

She looked up towards him as evidence of tears came across her eyes.

 _How can he be like this?_

A calm smile came over Neptune as she looked towards the blond. Arfoire or the others probably didn't see how he managed to escape the attack, but she was positive that it was because of his Share Crystal Shard he was able to escape. _Yes, he must have used it at the last second, teleporting as soon as he could to dodge her attack._

Gohan ceased his laughing and lowered down until he was at her level, smiling at Arfoire as his own expression sterned in confidence. Arfoire's eyes barely twitched at the sight of him. The boy raised his fists by his sides and once again took his signature fighting form, raising an open palm up and behind his head as the other came forward, his body leaning forward.

Arfoire frowned at the boy, glaring at him with hate. _There's no way a simple human boy, a boy of all things, be my equal in power._ A smirk slowly came across her face. _Yes, that's right. He isn't my equal. I'll fight him at full strength, yes, and with that, I'll scare him off, or I might even just kill him._ An evil smirk came across her face as she began to laugh to herself.

"Alright, brat." Arfoire started, "I'll entertain you and this little fantasy you have of beating me. But be honest with me, are you just trying to show off to get the orange haired human girl to notice you, huh?"

Once more, Gohan was caught off guard by her words. The boy's eyes fully opened, holding no ill will, looking somewhat startled. "What do you mean?"

Arfoire chuckled. "I'm not interested in the ninja girl down there, I'm just interested in killing the CPU's, that's all. If you wanted to show off and win a girl, I would think you've already done that. If you want, I'll let you take the girl and leave, you don't have to die here, you know."

Gohan blinked before a smile came across his face, once again lowering into his stance. "Sorry, but I have plans of making sure all five of them leave this place alive. I won't let you harm them any further."

Arfoire chuckled, becoming amused by his claims. "You think you're some little hero, don't you?" From below, MarvelousAQL, Neptune, Noire, Uni, and Nepgear looked up towards the blond warrior. Marvelous lifted a shaking hand of worry to her chest and took a small grip on her uniform. Arfoire raised an eyebrow. "I'll give you one last chance, leave this place or die."

Her muscles tensed up as a strong and eerie purple glow slowly surrounded her body. Her hair started to vibrate and rise slowly as wind began to build. Gohan stared at her, letting his guard relax, observing her closely.

 _So it seems she's finally ready to get serious. She's increasing her power… Incredible._

A large smirk slowly crawled across the woman's face as she began to let out a voice. Her eyes widened as if in anger as her shoulders raised, her screams beginning to get louder and louder. The air became more and more violent as the glow around her body got stronger. She began to laugh darkly to herself as her mouth closed and a smirk formed.

"Hmhmhmhm… how do you like me now, boy? Still think you can win? This… is only half of my power."

Marvelous ran and knelt down over Nepgear and Uni, laying her hands over them to help shield them from the brisk winds blowing strongly past them. "Girls, hang on!"

"Darn!" Noire shouted. "She's getting stronger!"

Neptune lifted her head and smiled towards the boy facing her down. _Go, show her Gohan. Show her what you're really made of._

Arfoire's body bounced with every sinister snicker that left her. "So, will you run, or will you be like the fool you are and _try to face me_!?"

Gohan smiled at her as his eyebrows lifted up. "Alright, if you're going to go all out, then so will I!"

Marvelous stretched her head up towards him, looking at him with wide and scared eyes. "Gohan, get out of there, she'll tear you apart! She's not like Taberu!"

The boy raised his fists at his sides, smiling calmly at Arfoire. Slowly, an emerald green glow began to consume his body. A strong and yet subtle light started shining, slowly taking over the sky's own, casting stark shades all around him like an intense sunset. The rubble across the streets began to shake, cars started to vibrate loudly. Slowly, the boy's hair began to wave, and then, the air surrounding him shifted strongly as an intense green aura like that of fire surrounded him.

Gohan's whole body changed in an instant. His hair sharpened and shook fast as the air swirled towards him, an intense emerald glow shining from him like a bright star. His eyes furrowed tightly, glaring towards Arfoire as he released a holler. Brisk winds blew from him like a hurricane, the clouds in the sky began to part away.

Arfoire continued to smirk at him, narrowing her eyes. "You fool, making a light show isn't going to scare me."

The blond boy continued to scream, the energy surrounding him becoming more violent as every second passed.

Marvelous stared up to the sky with a gaping mouth, her eyes shook at the power the boy was displaying, the might he bore, the strength he held. It was unbelievable.

Noire's eyes shrunk, seeing him grow stronger and stronger. _No…_ Beads of sweat began to swim down the girl's face. _No… there's no way he can be that strong. A regular human being shouldn't be able to display this type of power! He can't be the CPU god, can he!?_

Gohan's voice carried across the city scape, echoing through valleys, shouting down streets. He showed no signs of slowing down, his power only continued to accumulate, the emerald flames around him became sharper and faster.

Arfoire's smirk slowly vanished, being replaced by shock and later fear. "N-no… What is this? He's… not stopping!?"

The three cloaked figures stared up with shock and awe, seeing the child's display of brute power, feeling the shaking of the earth around them.

The boy screamed more and more, energy flailing wildly around him, erupting like a furnace, flying from him faster and stronger.

"Stop!" Arfoire shouted. "Stop it!"

Gohan didn't appear to bear her wish any respect, he only stared at her as he continued to let his energy flow chaotically from him. The hard asphalt roads under him began to bear cracks, slowly breaking apart and becoming disheveled. The shining cross shaped crimson crystals on the ground shook rapidly, cracks forming across their bodies until they completely shattered. At once, the four CPUs felt a huge weight come off from their bodies, allowing them to move once again.

"Gohan!" Neptune shouted, taking to her feet. "That's enough! You're going to wreck the city at this rate!"

Noire's eyes widened in avid shock, as did Nepgear's and Uni's. "What power." the Lastation CPU said in awe.

Gohan's body tightened as energy continued to swirl from him, tearing the air around him apart. His voice grew stronger and louder, his fists balled even tighter.

Arfoire leaned forward, completely baffled. "He's… still getting stronger!? How!? HOW CAN THAT BE!?"

The boy still showed no intentions of slowing down, the wind blowing from him was akin to a typhoon, Arfoire could feel herself slowly being blown backwards. The three cloaked figures lifted their hands to shield themselves.

"What!?" Arfoire shouted out with a shaking voice, "What the hell are you!?"

The intensity in Gohan's eyes shown strongly, the purple diamonds that were his pupils brightened drastically. The contours of his body began to flash and pulsate with light slowly, visible emerald waves of air beginning to radiate from him.

MarvelousAQL, as well as the other girls, even Neptune, began to gasp out in fear at him. They watched as the sky began to darken, the edges that which his light reflected the strongest upon began to illuminate even brighter.

"No, stop, STOP!" Arfoire shouted out in a fit of anger, grabbing hold of her head. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Gohan's voice barely wavered to her request, his energy continued to circle him faster and faster like a raging inferno.

Noire grit her teeth in complete and utter fear, taking a step back. "He's… going to destroy everything!"

Gohan's glare became much sharper than before and his voice climbed to a shocking height, sounding as if he was enraged. A sudden blinding light shined from him, forcing all who looked upon him to close their eyes and lift their arms to shield themselves. A strong gust flew across the city, blowing all kinds of dust and debris everywhere. And all at once, it came to a stop.

MarvelousAQL's arms shook, she didn't know why, but she was scared. She was scared and all at once at awe with what she had just witnessed. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was like… Taberu for a second there._

Slowly, the girls lowered their arms, lifting their heads towards the shining emerald glow in the sky. Noire's eyes shook with shock as they widened. "You're… kidding me!"

Nepgear's voice began to stutter with fear as she took a step back. "Gohan?" she found herself asking. Neptune stared up at him with equal confusion, she was puzzled as to where or how he attained such power.

Floating in the sky, Arfoire, with raised arms, stared towards the glowing boy with quivering shrunken eyes of complete astonishment. "This… is unreal!?"

With his arms at his sides, Gohan smiled towards the woman with a bright expression, fists clenched as emerald flames slowly swam around his body. His hair flowed to a mysterious wind, raising and lowering as if he were in water.

"So," he asked, "are you ready to fight or what?" A smile came as he lifted his arms up at his sides. "This is me, in my complete power!"

Marvelous, Neptune, Uni, Nepgear, and Noire's eyes widened, astounded by his proclamation. Arfoire shook in her place of the air, staring at him with nothing but genuine bewilderment and fear.

"There… is no way! A simple boy can't be this strong!?"

Anger began to build up inside of her, anger and pure jealousy. Her eyes twitched as rage consumed her, she growled at him.

"There's no way a stupid child like you can be stronger than me, the one true goddess!" she loudly shouted, her purple glow intensifying! She shot after him immediately, closing the distance in on him like a blur.

"She's so fast!" Marvelous shouted.

Neptune leaned forward desperately, "Gohan, look out!"

Arfoire immediately closed the distance on him, frowning at him like a hate filled boar, sending a straight hand of pointy fingers and nails as sharp as daggers towards him. A loud bash filled the air, sounding off like a loud handgun, and suddenly, the purple woman slammed on her back against the ground, exploding chunks of hard asphalt in all directions.

All who were watching were overcome by sheer shock.

"What..." Noire said with shaking eyes, "what just happened? Did anyone see that?"

"No!" Neptune shook her head slowly. "If I were transformed, I would have, but they moved so fast!"

The three cloaked figures shook as anxious exclaims left them, stunned by the sudden and quick end to the fight.

Marvelous blinked, having no idea what to think anymore. Slowly, she turned her head up to the sky to see Gohan floating still, with his right hand out to his side in a chopping motion, staring down towards his opponent with a serious gaze. "Go- Gohan?.."

Arfoire's eyes closed tightly in intense pain. A strong taste filled her mouth, and she coughed, blood flying out of her mouth and splattering across her cheek and chin. Her body twitched from the sudden trauma she had experienced, barely opening an eye to look up towards the sky. Her vision was blurry, but she could still see him, the glow his body gave off. "N-no fair..."

"I… can't believe this…" Noire slowly muttered. "He… beat Arfoire with… one hit?"

One of the cloaked figures, the widest one, ran over hastily towards the purple witch, shaking in shock. "Arfoire, are-are you okay!?" Dismay consumed his entire posture, looking upon the damage that she had received so quickly from the blond youth. He slowly turned his gaze up towards him, seeing the boy glaring at him. Immediately fear consumed his whole being, and he shook pathetically in his boots. "Please, don't hurt me!" he begged.

Gohan slowly lowered down to the ground, his emerald aura flailing wildly around him. "There's no reason to be scared of me." he calmly said. The man in the cloak seemed startled by his sudden words. The boy's strong stare became replaced by a genuine smile. "You can all still leave this city, only as long as you say you're sorry."

"What?" the man asked, perplexed by his offer. "Say we're… sorry?"

"That's right." Gohan slowly nodded his head. "If you say you're sorry, then I'll let you guys go, simple as that. I have no desire to carry on a fight when my opponent is incapable of defending themselves."

"You're… seriously just going to let us go?"

"Sure." the boy's tone of voice held no signs of lying in it, he was being completely truthful towards the man.

The cloaked man seemed stooped by him, but at once, he reached down and picked Arfoire up almost comically and began to run away.

"Come on, we need to get out of here, chu! Screw this crap!" the smallest cloaked figure said. As the wide cloaked man caught up to them, the other two ran away alongside him, leaving the six teens alone in the ruined street.

Gohan smiled brightly towards their departure, and he let out a calming and long exhale. The flames around his body quickly vanished and the glow diminished, now leaving a normal looking blond boy in their wake. He then turned his attention towards the five girls staring at him with bamboozled expressions and he only smiled at them.

"Hi." he lifted a hand as if to greet them.

MarvelousAQL's eyes instantly opened wide, tears slowly forming at their edges. "Gohan? Is… that really you?" The rest of the girls looked upon him with equal shock.

"Yeah." he said, acting as if nothing was wrong, "Of course it's me, who else could it be?"

Noire blinked at him. "I- uh… I-"

"Hm?" Gohan's smile turned into a curious frown. "What's up, does your tummy hurt or something?"

The Lastation CPU was left stuttering, she didn't know what to say to the boy. It was baffling.

"You… saved us." Nepgear said in shock. "Why? After what we said to you… after how we left you out here..."

"Well of course I did." Gohan tilted his head and then a smile came, "that's what friends do, right? They protect one another."

Nepgear's eyes began to waver widely at him. Tears began to cover the edges of Marvelous' eyes, her face contorted as an uncontrollable urge welled up inside of her. "But I… I…"

She looked to the ground, closing her eyes tightly and clenching a regretful fist, doing what she could to avert her gaze.

"I said so many awful things to you, I practically turned everyone against you… and yet-"

"Well, you were just angry, right?"

"Huh?" the girl lifted her head, tears flying from her eyes. She stood, stammering at his unfaltering kindness.

Gohan lifted his eyebrows. "People will say all kinds of things when they're angry."

She was at a complete loss for words. Gohan blinked at them and then smiled brightly like nothing was wrong.

Noire didn't know what to say, she once again found herself completely speechless at him. They didn't trust him, it was at a point they couldn't risk having him around, and even after leaving him out here, in a city he had no idea of, leaving him to fend for himself, he still came to their aid. He saved their lives. Noire closed her eyes, filled with regret concerning the decisions she had made regarding him. "I'm so sorry, Gohan. I should have given you more faith. I… I…"

"Hey, I get it." Gohan lifted a hand up beside his head, like he was merely waving off the whole experience. "But it's all over, right?"

"Uh..." Noire's eyes shook and she lowered them. "Y-yeah…"

"I knew it!" Neptune suddenly shouted, jumping from the road with wide spread arms. She sprinted over to the boy and hugged him tightly, causing Gohan to chuckle at her happily. "You're amazing, Gohan, completely amazing!"

"Thanks." he told her. Gohan looked around and a pleased sigh came. Neptune released him as the boy walked over to a spot and took hold of some bags. "Are these yours?"

"The grocery bags!" Neptune shouted, now running up to him and taking the full load into her hold. "You saved them too?!"

Gohan closed his eyes and smiled at her. "Some of them were lost in the fray, but that's because you guys were my main concern." His bright face turned to some concern, "are all of you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Neptune shook her head slowly, smiling sweetly at him. "We're all fine." her eyes shimmered as she looked at him.

"Well good." Gohan took a step and turned his head, facing away from them. "I'm going to get going now, so I guess I'll see you guys around."

The girls and any smiles they wore were gone, looking at the boy's back as he began to walk away. Noire's eyes blinked in shock, hearing his footsteps depart further and further from them. She could only stare at him, seeing him begin to grow smaller and smaller. The world had grown silent and dark as the image of his back began to cement itself into her eyes, the sight of his departure. He was really leaving, after all of that. A strong sting came against her chest. She felt sorrow, she felt regret. Her body quivered, her shoulders bucked up and down as she held in a whimper. She had to say something, she wanted to, but her breath was caught.

The others seemed to be equally stunned as well. He came, even after being left alone for five days, and he still saved them.

Noire bit her lower lip and swallowed deeply.

"W-wait." she stuttered, not knowing what she was going to say. But apparently, it was enough to get the boy to stop and look over his shoulder with a curious face. Noire's eyes shook and her mouth quivered, she didn't know how to go about it. What could she say to him, after all that happened with Taberu, and then this… Her shoulders fell and she bowed her head as if in shame, and the pigtailed girl held her arm, fingers clenching it tightly and she shook briefly.

"I'm sorry, Gohan..."

Gohan only blinked at her.

"None of us should have treated you like we did… It's just-"

"It's okay." he replied lightly, the tone of his voice taking her by surprise. She lifted her head, and looked at him as the rest did. Gohan blinked at them with an innocent gaze, looking at them from over his shoulder. His eyes appeared calm and kind, kinder than anyone's they had seen. "You were scared."

Noire's heart skipped a beat.

"People will do anything when they're scared." his eyes softened towards them. "You didn't do anything wrong… none of you did."

The five girls stood staring at him, having not a clue of what they could say to him. The boy only smiled at them as he closed his eyes.

"I'll see you all later." Gohan raised the back of his hand at them, waving it back and forth, saying good-bye as he continued to walk away. The girls only watched him, seeing his form grow smaller and smaller. Tears surfaced across MarvelousAQL's eyes, and she suddenly ran towards him, stopping some distance from him.

"Please, don't go!" she shouted desperately.

Gohan stopped in his tracks, his head turned halfway towards them.

"Please..." the girl's body convulsed as tears began to fall, hitting the hard cement one after another slowly. She rose her head in dramatic fashion and lifted her hands up to her body, balling soft fists. "Please, stay with us!"

Gohan slowly took a step, turning to fully face them all with fully opened eyes. He could see the tears slowly falling down hers and Noire's faces. Calmly, he took one step after another towards the orange haired ninja, her sad eyes followed him every step of the way until he was standing strongly right in front of her, and he lifted his hand. He took hold of her cheek and with his thumb, wiped away her thick tears. A smile came as his response. "Okay."

Marvelous' tear filled eyes shook until a weeping smile came and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as he was taken aback by the sudden action. The boy looked down at her with raised arms and high eyes of shock, but he calmed down shortly after and smiled. MarvelousAQL rubbed her teary cheek against him with a wide smile, feeling happiness and apologies. "Welcome back, Gohan."


	51. Chapter 51

**A** **uthor's Note:** Quick update this time around, I know. Mainly doing it because I finally finished the new cover for the story. Might make a third one later on down the road. Here's the link if you want to view it in full.

( 5At1OJ1 . png) you will have to remove the spaces.

By the way, a question, what would you guys say to me making a private playlist on Youtube that pointed you to music tracks to listen to while you read the story? I listen to a lot of music I think fits the moods of things I'm writing.

 **H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Afternoon – Lastation Basillicom – May 13th, XX18)

"Hey, everyone!" the voice of Neptune suddenly called out as she and her five friends entered the living quarters of the Lastation Basillicom, "we're back!"

Garland and IF, who were sitting inside of the living room on a couch got up and approached the group. "Ah good." the soldier smiled at them. "I was starting to wonder what was holding you girls up so mu-" Instantly, the man's eyes widened as he saw the form of Gohan stepping through the doors behind them, quickly locking eyes with the brown haired soldier. Garland's eyes furrowed seriously at the boy as Gohan's own continued to look at him with a passive gaze. "What are you doing here?"

Gohan did not respond, only blinking some while as he stared right back at the soldier. Garland's fist slowly balled at his side.

 _I can't let my guard down, not around him. He's… not like us. He's not like us at all._

Neptune suddenly stepped between the two boys with arms up in defense, waving them slightly side to side. "Wait, Garland, it's not what you think! He didn't follow us here, we-"

"You do realize what kind of risks we're imposing on bringing him here, right?" Garland asked, turning to the girls.

"Well, yeah, but- well, maybe not..." Neptune rubbed the back of her head. "But he's cool, he's not our enemy-"

"We don't know that!" Garland said, waving an arm to the side. "You've seen the kind of destructive power that boy has, and all the secrets he's kept from us! Not even the Share Crystal Shards grant that kind of power..." he slowly turned his eyes towards the blond boy. "He even calls them by another name, and he knows about that strange monster that suddenly appeared that night."

"Well, that may be true, so..."

Noire suddenly came forward, stepping between Neptune and Garland, placing hands on her hips. "Gohan… is a valuable team member, and he's a friend."

Garland's eyes furrowed as he gave the CPU his gaze, letting his arm fall to rest at his side.

"He won't hurt us, in fact, I believe well enough that he would do nothing to harm us."

"But his power, and the secrets he has-" Garland turned away, glaring towards the floor, "it's too risky-"

"He just used that power to save all five of us."

"Huh?" Garland's eyes became wide with shock.

"What!?" Now it was IF's turn to widen her eyes. The guild girl rushed forward and took Neptune by her shoulders, checking her for any injuries. "Are you okay, Neptune? You were attacked, by who? Why? What happened, are you all okay?"

Neptune smiled at her and a slight blush came over her face. "We're all okay, Iffy, calm down. We're fine."

Garland blinked as he returned his eyes to Gohan, seeing the boy standing there, staring at him. "So..." he asked, "was all of this secret power why Lady Blanc chose you, of all people, to go alongside me to the dinner and investigate Planeptune?"

"Investigate Planeptune?" Neptune asked, her eyes widened slowly as she now turned towards the boy. Gohan merely stood still, silently, watching the exchange before his eyes closed.

Garland's eyes furrowed at him. "Does Lady Blanc know you wield a Share Crystal Shard? Or did you keep that a secret from her as well."

"No…" Gohan bowed his head, looking towards the dark floor. "I didn't keep it a secret from her. Blanc knows about my Share Crystal Shard."

IF rose an eyebrow in confusion, now putting her hands to her hips and tilting her head. "What about your powers?"

"Well, she… doesn't know about that. If you just give me some time, I can explain everything I'm capable of to you… it's just I'd rather tell everyone at once."

Garland closed his eyes in heavy contemplation, crossing stern arms over his chest. "Fine, but you'll have to do it soon. We're leaving for Planeptune later today so Histoire can treat Fuuin's condition."

"So he still hasn't woken up, huh?" Gohan's brows arched up sadly as he lifted his head. "Shame, I was hoping he would have woken up by now. I hope nothing is going on…"

MarvelousAQL turned to the boy. "What do you mean by "nothing going on"? Is there something wrong with Fuuin?"

"I don't know, but sometimes a heart can be rendered asunder. Most of the time, it's due to intense emotional stress. What he experienced that night may have broken his spirit so badly that it may have shattered."

The girl's eyes widened sadly as tears surfaced to the edges of her eyes. "Oh no… Fuuin… So, you mean, he didn't… let it happen?"

Gohan turned to her. "Let what happen?"

"The…" her gaze slowly trailed down. "I have to go."

The group watched as the girl suddenly pushed herself through, walking fast towards the hallway and disappearing shortly after. Gohan blinked in a slight stupor as he stared towards the hall, now slipping his hands into his muddy pockets.

"Well," Noire turned to the boy with a calm smile, "you look a mess. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll have Kei grab you some clothes, okay?"

The boy's face brightened instantly. "Oh yeah, sure. Hey, if you don't mind, could you get me a select choice of clothes?"

"Oh, sure." Noire nodded towards him and turned. "Anything you want. You want new clothes of what you have on, those are kind of ruined..." The girls in the room and Garland looked at the boy, seeing many holes and tears in his blue and white uniform running from the bottom of his legs up to his shoulders.

"Neat. But no, to be honest, for while now, I've been wanting to ditch these things. Sure they're comfy, but I find them getting to be annoying, especially after that last fight."

"Alright then, how about we go to a computer and we can get them ordered for you before you hop into the bath."

Gohan nodded at her. "Thanks! I… don't have any money though, hehehee..."

"Don't worry about that, consider it a small thanks for saving us." Noire began to lead the messy boy away while Garland peered out his eyes, watching them walk out of the room and out of sight.

"So, did all five of you pretty much decide to bring the boy back?" he asked, looking at them.

Uni's eyes arched downwards toward him. "Well, he's your partner. I know he's keeping secrets, but if we just give him a chance to explain, then maybe all of it will make some kind of sense. He may be a guy, but he can't be that bad if he saved our lives, you know?"

"He could still be a spy for Cultrizer." Garland said, turning away. "However, listening to what he has to say couldn't hurt. But he's still a puzzling enigma. That boy has the power to kill us all if he so wanted to, that much is certain."

Neptune smiled cheekily at him. "Yeah, but he won't. Besides, I'm sure he won't stand that much of a chance against me or Noire if we transformed. So don't worry so much about him, have a little faith, okay?"

"I'm sorry…" Garland turned away, letting his head fall slightly, looking down to the ground with wavering eyes. "But I don't go on faith. The only person worthy of my faith is Lady Blanc, and only because she's proven herself through action that she deserves it. I, however, I work on fact. I can't work with someone I can't trust. Lady Blanc is someone I trust immensely, she's dedicated her life to the well being of Lowee and its people, Gohan… I don't know him." His eyes shook strongly, thinking on how much he came to care for the boy, and he closed them solemnly. "I thought I did, but… it was just an illusion."

The red and white dressed soldier slowly walked over to the furniture and sunk down into it, letting his head down as heavy thoughts began to dwell on his mind. Neptune and Nepgear watched the soldier, seeing his grief hanging over him as if it were a visible weight waiting to crush him.

"Poor guy." Nepgear muttered, "he must feel so confused. He traveled halfway across Gamindustri with a person he didn't know and placed his trust and life in, I just wonder what it was that got under his skin so much about Gohan."

Neptune turned to her with an inquisitive and innocent look.

"I mean, the boy did raise some suspicions in my heart, he gave me a feeling of danger and insecurity, but nothing about it was personal. Garland seems to be struggling with a personal issue."

"He and Gohan were pretty close. Maybe when Gohan explains himself, the guy can find it in himself to trust him again."

"Maybe…"

;-;-;

(Late Afternoon – Lastation Basillicom – May 13th, XX18)

"Ahh!" Gohan suddenly flung his head upwards and out of a steamy bath, now lifting hands out and splashing them on his face. "This feels incredible!"

Outside of the door, Noire stood staring at the opaque doorway, holding a batch of fresh clothes over her arms. The boy's dark shape appeared as a shadow against the door, and she blinked. _Despite his overwhelming power, he doesn't look that big. He's actually a little shorter than I am. I wonder what his chest looks like._

Noire turned her gaze forward as a small shade of pink came across her cheeks and nose. "Um, Gohan!?" she called out with a stutter.

"Yeah, what's up?" he shouted out.

Noire jumped at his sudden response, turning away. "Wh-where would you l-like me to put these… um, clothes?"

"Just lay them on the floor, I don't care where."

"I'll just lay them inside this basket then." Noire knelt down and placed the fold of garments into a basket sitting outside. "Don't forget, they're right next to the door, and towels are in the cabinet over there, do you see them?"

"I see them." he called out.

Noire stood up and gave the door one last look. "Alright then, make sure you get clean. And don't do anything funny in there, okay!"

"But what would be funny if there's no one else around to laugh?"

Noire blinked before sighing to herself. "Of course..." she muttered quietly. "Just relax or something, take your time, okay?"

"Thanks!"

Noire blinked. _Sounds like he's ready for me to leave. I hope he'll be alright by himself, he's sure to be exhausted after everything he's been through. Just don't fall asleep and drown, Gohan…_ Noire slowly walked towards the door, opened it up, and closed it. She now moved herself over into the main living room and let herself fall into the cushions of her couch. She sighed and lifted a hand to her forehead.

"Geez, with all of this stuff going on, I'm going to start falling behind on my work." She closed her eyes and lied her head back.

"So, is Gohan going to be okay?" IF asked, looking to the CPU.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. At least I hope so..."

IF tilted her head a bit. "Are you okay? You seem kind of stressed."

"I'm just worrying over stupid stuff. It's nothing serious compared to Cultrizer and whatever they're doing. It's just we've been kind of idle for the past week now."

"We're protecting Fuuin. If we leave him alone, Cultrizer will kill him. You know how many people have been killed in Basillicoms across the world?"

"I'm aware. I just feel as if we've got our hands tied, you know?"

"I feel you there…" IF cast her gaze down, looking towards the red rug spread across the living room floor. She reached out and took a hold of the mug sitting on the table across from her and had a sip of hot tea. "Neputunu's been really sad lately. I hope she's okay."

"It might be on account of Fuuin's condition. I know it's shaken some of us by a lot. I personally have no ties to the boy, but since he's somewhat essential to us finding Cultrizer's base, he needs to be protected."

IF stared at the ground, gripping the sides of her cup slightly harder. Memories came to her mind. She could remember the feeling of the darkness closing in all around her, injured, broken, scared to death. She couldn't see much of anything except for cold bars and wire, and then out of nowhere, the purple haired youth was there to pull her out from the depths of that hell. The girl's jade eyes closed. _I wish I could help you, Fuuin. I wish I could pull you out from that darkness…_

The brunette lifted her head and stared at Garland, seeing the soldier hold his hands together and lean his head into them, covering his mouth and chin. He appeared to be thinking hard about what was going on, or maybe he was stressing over Gohan. She smiled at him.

 _The mere fact he's like that means he still cares for him. If it's bothering him this much, then he must want to be friends with Gohan again a lot. But still, he has a right to be worried. After all, none of us have ever seen a power like his or Taberu's. The CPU's come close, but it's not like theirs._

A pair of footsteps could be heard slowly coming into the room, lifting IF, Garland, and Noire's heads to see the long haired lavender, Neputunu, walking towards the couch with her head hung down.

"Hi." IF lightly greeted. "You feeling well?"

Garland let his hands come to his knees, seeing the girl's condition. "You look awful, Neputunu. Are you okay, are you sick?"

"Uh." Neputunu lifted her head, looking towards them. "I do, I'm sorry." She put up a smile and a laugh. "I guess I'm just tired is all..."

Garland blinked his eyes at her. "Come on, you don't have to put up such a fake expression like that.", the man said in a soft tone. Hearing him, Neputunu's attitude returned to one of some sorrow, and she sighed, walking to another end of the L shaped couch and plumping down into a seat, leaning back.

"I'm sorry..." she said, looking towards nothing in particular. "I just… needed to get out of that room."

IF rested a hand on her lap. "Why did you lock yourself up in there anyway? You won't talk to anyone, what's going on?"

Noire's eyes rose in concern for the girl. "Is it Fuuin?"

"Fuuin?" Neputunu looked towards her before shaking her head. "No, it's not Fuuin. Don't get me wrong, I'm worried about him, it's just… I'm regretting something is all."

IF closed her eyes slowly, taking in a deep breath. "I think we all have things we regret. Either it's thing's we've done or things we didn't do. I often think about stuff like that, but you know what?" The brunette put up a genuine and calming smile, closing her eyes sweetly at her. "It's being able to move past those things that make us strong. But that doesn't mean you can't talk about it." IF now looked at her softly. "You mind telling us what is wrong?"

Neputunu closed her eyes and sighed. "I… didn't do something I ought to have. That's all…"

"Regarding someone close to you?" Noire asked.

"Not exactly close. I just… like him a lot I guess."

"I see…" The brunette turned away. "Well, here's to hoping you can make up with him."

The girl gave a slow nod of her head, continuing to stare at the ground. Garland watched her, furrowing his eyes in concern towards her. "I have to ask." Neputunu barely lifted her head towards him. "Is it about Gohan?"

The girl's heart seemed to skip a beat. Her mouth hung open as she caught a breath, and slowly she rose a hand to her bosom and held a soft fist, letting her head fall once more. "I..." She began to shake, "after everything he risked. I turned him away. I wish I didn't, but… I was scared. I wish I had done something, had said something, but I didn't. I didn't do anything, I even shunned him away because I… I…"

"Well, look…" Garland said, "you'll have your chance to-"

"Ah, that felt good!" a boy's voice said full of cheer.

Neputunu's eyes widened. _I know that voice!_ Slowly, the girl lifted her head, turning to see a bright blond boy with crazy hair standing with a wide and open smile of delight. _I know that smile, that laughter!_

Standing in the room, before her eyes was a boy dressed in a tied together white Chinese long sleeve shirt and dark purple gi for pants with orange slippers on his feet. "Thanks a lot, Noire, that was just what I needed! A good bath."

The girl's eyes became watery as light swam through them. Her face convulsed as sobs threatened to break through. Seeing the girl's condition, Gohan quickly gave her his attention, and his smile turned to a curious and stoic look.

"Hey, Neputunu. What's wrong?"

The girl began to shake, and then she suddenly sprinted from her seat and ran over to him, taking to a vault over the couch and slamming herself into the boy, taking him down to the floor. "Gohan! Gohan, you're here, you're here!"

Gohan blinked at her, bewildered at her sudden actions before smiling at her. He laid on the floor as she buried her sobbing face into his jacket, crying quietly. He smiled at her and lifted a hand to rub her back. "Aw, hugs are nice." His eyebrows lifted up as he smiled down at her. "I guess you must have missed me a lot, huh, Neputunu?"

Her hands gripped his clothes tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't say anything! I should have, I never wanted you to leave! I'm sorry, I just… I-"

"It's okay, Neputunu, really." Gohan said softly. The girl sniffled and lifted her head up to look at his.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. See?"

The girl's eyes wavered with tears as a smile came and she once again laid her head against him, rubbing it slightly. "I'm so glad you're back. I… really missed you… Gohan."

"You did, huh? Well, after all is said and done, how about you and I do something together. It can be anything you want. Just allow me to make up for lost time, okay?"

"Mm!" The girl nodded happily.

Garland looked down upon the two teens, seeing the girl embracing the boy strongly. His eyes were stern. He watched the two enjoy the others company. _They're too easy going. I would believe that whole heartedly if I hadn't have seen the kind of person Gohan truly is._

He could vividly remember the look in Gohan's eyes, the expression he wore during that battle against not only Taberu, but also the large machine ship. Garland's eyes furrowed deeply.

 _Those were the eyes of a warrior, a real warrior. That battle was not anything new to him. He fought as if he had experienced several battles just like that one. What is he hiding. Isn't he supposed to be some innocent country boy the Lady thought would help me further protect the meeting? From what I've seen, he is much more than that. He's a seasoned veteran when it comes to the art of combat like that, combat I have never laid my eyes on before._

Rounding the corner, MarvelousAQL, as well as Neptune, Nepgear, and Uni, came into the living room. Neptune's face brightened up instantly as she saw her older self's new state of mind. "Oh, Neputunu! You're awake! I thought you were asleep this entire time. Hey, I take it you're feeling better now, right?"

The girl nodded with a happy smile. "Yes!" she sniffled. "I'm just glad he's back!"

"Me too, girl friend!"

MarvelousAQL smiled softly down to them.

"So, Marvy." Gohan asked, lifting his head. The busty ninja perked up at hearing her name, somewhat surprised by him asking to her of all people.

"Uhm, yes, Gohan?"

"How's Fuuin doing, are you okay? We haven't seen you since we came in earlier today."

Marvelous let her head fall. "Fuuin's condition… hasn't changed a bit."

Inside the darkness of a lone bedroom, the form of the purple haired boy lied in a bed with sweat, his chest rising and falling slowly with laborious breaths.

"Even now, it seems he's struggling with something. He hasn't moved at all. He hasn't said anything, cried anything, done anything…"

The orange haired ninja's eyes glanced down sadly to the floor.

"There is… nothing… I can do to help him..." The girl began to quiver with silent frustration. "Why is it that when he needs my help… I can only… just stand there!"

Garland heaved a silent sigh of discontent, staring towards the group. "Gohan..."

The others turned to the soldier.

"I think it is time you explained yourself. We have to get ready to go to Planeptune soon, now's a better time than ever to start."

"I see." The boy's gaze turned downwards towards the girl in black laying atop him. Neputunu could see that his eyes were not focusing on her, however. Instead, it was like they were drifting off to thoughts. Slowly, the girl moved off of him and onto her knees, picking herself up to her feet as the boy in white stood up. Gohan began to march over to the couch and set himself down on a recliner, appearing to be in thought. Neputunu could only assume it had to be over how or what he was going to say.

"It'll be easier if I ask the questions." Garland theorized, being the first to walk over and sit across from the lad while the others followed. Neptune sat herself down onto the sofa next to Noire, with Nepgear, MarvelousAQL, Uni, and Neputunu doing the same shortly.

Noire closed her eyes. "Alright then, let's begin."

Garland nodded his head. "Gohan. Who are you? Really. You're not just some country boy. In fact, some time after you left, I did a little bit of looking up on you." Gohan lifted his head from his train of thought, now gazing towards the soldier. "Guess what, your citizen record..." His eyes furrowed, "doesn't exist."

"What do you mean?" Nepgear asked. "He came from Lowee, right? I mean, you and him traveled from Lowee to get to Planeptune, did you not? Blanc personally sent him alongside you, right?"

"She did. But his record, much like Fuuin's, doesn't exist." Garland explained. "It's forged. Just like Fuuin Yokoshima's."

The group's eyes widened.

"So then..." IF stuttered, "does that mean..."

Gohan closed his eyes. "No. I have no ties with Cultrizer."

Garland's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

"Blanc made me the citizen record." he casually said.

Garland was left speechless. His eyes were wide before he placed hands strongly on his knees and leaned forward. "What do you mean "Blanc made them for you"?!"

"It means what it means." Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how else to explain it."

"But what about your family? Where are they, how did she even make one for you, I mean… I know she can, but how did you get her to make you one in the first place!? Lady Blanc wouldn't just make up a citizen record for some random guy."

Gohan smiled at him. "I'm not as you put it, some random guy to Blanc. I'm a friend of hers. Didn't I once tell you she and I sometimes lived together in a big cabin near the outer borders of Lowee when she'd want to get away?"

"You mentioned something about that, you said your family was renting for it from Lady Blanc. But Gohan… your family does not exist."

Neputunu lifted hands up to her mouth. "Oh my..."

"You lied to me about your family, Gohan." Garland furrowed his brows suspiciously at him. The purple diamonds in the boy's eyes pulsated upon hearing his statement. The blond casually looked towards the man as he straightened his posture. "You never had a family in Lowee, at all."

"You don't have a family, Gohan?" Neptune asked. "Are you an orphan?"

Gohan blinked at them. "I do have a family, I mean, we're not related by blood or anything like that, but they're my family."

"So then, who is it?" Garland asked in a tone.

The boy smiled at him. "It's Blanc and her sisters."

Garland's brows twitched. "L… Lady… Blanc?" A chuckle came. Garland's shoulders began to bounce as he let his head fall into his now propped up hand. "You… can't be serious… right? The _CPU of Lowee_!? And she's your… family? Ahahaha…"

"We're kind of like close friends. For the most part, I've been all by myself." Gohan explained. "And one day I met Blanc and her sisters. We sat and ate a meal together and talked for a few hours. On later days, when she'd go on quests, she and I would always run into each other, near that large tree I told you guys about. She and I got more and more acquainted and eventually she asked some of the questions you want to ask now."

Garland blinked as he looked him with sharp eyes.

"I just told her the truth. That's all, after that, she offered me a place to live in exchange for looking after the place and doing some quests. It wasn't long until she realized my potential as a fighter."

"So why didn't you just join the military?" he asked.

"A lifestyle of following orders and living a strict law doesn't suit my forte. I'd rather live homeless and free instead of like a robot."

Garland clenched a fist. "Why you…"

"I mean no disrespect, it's just I'm not one for following orders all day or going by a strict routine. That's all."

The soldier sighed, letting his head fall towards his lap. "So what about your power… You can teleport, you can fly, you have amazing strength." Garland then lifted it, "not only that, you also have the ability to form energy waves. Energy waves with very destructive ability. All of that could not have come from a single Share Crystal Shard."

Gohan lifted up his hand, staring into his palm with fully open eyes. "To be honest..." the girls looked at him with equally interested looks. "I myself don't really understand it." He balled a soft fist. "As far back as I can remember, I've been able to unleash these destructive powers. I have always had an appetite for fighting, it could be anything, as long as it was a challenge. The stronger the opponent, the more excited I would become, and I enjoyed all of it. I don't know why I have these powers or why I was born with them."

Gohan lifted his head.

"There are many things I have questions about for myself that I can't even answer. Where did I come from, who are my parents? I was all alone since the very beginning, and even then I could take care of myself just fine. I had a strength that just climbed and climbed with every battle, and somewhere deep inside of me, I can feel something. It's very small, but it is there. Something pulling me, and I've followed that pull my whole life. And now here I am."

Noire leaned towards him. "Gohan, you seemed to know what that large machine was that appeared out in the fields. Where did you acquire that knowledge. What is the Carrier of God?"

Gohan lifted his head. "I have the feeling my power was meant for something. Meant for something big." Garland looked at him, becoming more and more intrigued by the second. "I know, for some strange reason, that I am a fighter, that I am a warrior. I'm a being whose soul purpose is to prevent the coming of the CPU God, my… no… the world's true enemy."

"The… CPU..." Garland's eyes widened. "God?"

Neputunu tilted her head. "Are you talking about the god in legend that is supposed to surface every ten thousand years?"

"Yeah, that one." Gohan turned to her. "How do you know about it?"

Neputunu lowered her head. "There are these funny people all over Gamindustri, some kind of religion filled with people who worship this future… god, they call it. Could they be worshipping the CPU god that you're supposed to stop?"

"I don't know." Gohan looked down. "For some reason, there are numerous gaps in my knowledge about these things that I just can't fill. When I looked upon the Carrier of God, it was like something just flipped on inside my head, for some reason, I knew."

"That's still pretty suspicious." Garland stated. "You're claiming that these powers you have, these strange abilities and strength you possess are to stop this figmative deity that's supposed to suddenly come and take over the world?" He smirked to himself and crossed his arms over his chest, letting his head lower. "Please, don't take me for a fool."

Gohan lifted his head, furrowing his brows at him. "The CPU god is very real, Garland." Garland's eyes narrowed towards him. "Even the four CPUs and their sister's, with their combined power, would be no match against him. Once he is born, the world will be plunged into an era of darkness and suffering. He will claim his throne and rule unless we properly prepare ourselves."

"No, you underestimate the goddesses and their ability to fight." Garland lifted his head seriously at him. "The CPUs can take down any foe if they work together, they've proven it many times! Arfoire, the Deity of Sin, the ancient CPU of Tari, you name it, they beat it."

"But the CPU god is not like them!" Gohan stressed, "even at their strongest, all of them would not be able to harm him! His power is unlike anything the world has seen before! He alone is capable of wiping out all life in the entire world! He has the power to shatter nations as big as Planeptune, even more than that if he so wishes."

"He's still a CPU, right?"

Gohan blinked, looking down before he nodded. "Y-yeah, I guess he is if he is called the CPU god…"

"So, he'll still need faith, right?" Garland smirked. "Even if there is a cult out there worshipping this guy, it's not like they're actually worshipping _him_ , and there is also the numbers. Compared to four entire nations, a small cult is nothing in terms of faith. His shares would be completely outmatched in comparison to the CPUs and their sisters."

"No… it can't be that simple… can it?" Gohan looked down, his eyes shaking. "No, no it's more than that." The boy desperately closed his eyes, clenching tight and shaking fists as he tried to recall hazy memories of his past. "No, he's scarier than that…"

"Hmm?" Garland lifted worried eyebrows to him, seeing traces of tears beginning to surface in his eyes.

"The CPU God… is… He can't be like… that…"

"Gohan?" Neptune asked, lifting a hand to reach out to him.

The boy's eyelids quivered as he began to shake. "He's… _always_ in control."


	52. Chapter 52

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Early Evening – Lastation Basillicom – May 13th, XX18)

"The CPU god… is not… like CPU goddesses…"

Garland stared at him with wide and serious eyes. "What do you mean?"

Gohan swallowed deeply as he searched his mind, looking for any kind of clues he could muster, dig up any form of evidence. "I don't know, I just… have feelings that the others before him… were nothing like our lovely and kind CPUs." Gohan lifted his quivering hands, looking into them with shaking eyes, furrowing them in frustration and unknown fear. "Why? Why do I feel like this…" His body began to convulse. "Why is it when I think of them, my mind..." His teeth clenched, a bead of sweat slowly ran down the side of his head. "My heart aches…"

Garland took to his feet, seeing the stress that was starting to weigh down on him. "Hey, Gohan, are you okay?"

The boy in question hunched over, holding in pants and growls. Foggy images flashed like a strobe light. Memories of numerous shadows of all kinds of form becoming stained in crimson, the sky filled up with bright explosions, thousands of voices were crying out loudly in agony. Sirens were going off in Gohan's head, he felt as if he was being choked. A particular form stood out to him in his memory flashes, in between the numerous images he was seeing in his head, one of a lone shadow standing before a bright blue star, glaring at him with eerie blue eyes.

The boy's wide eyes shook before he closed them tightly, wincing with a shiver!

"He's… not like the others..." Gohan said, seeing more and more murky images flying through his head. It was confusing, he felt like he was spinning, being thrown into a whirlpool of delusion. He felt like he was drowning. "what am I… Is this… how Fuuin feels?"

The other girls all stood up and stared towards the blond in worry for him. "Gohan? Are you okay?" MarvelousAQL asked. The boy continued to grip his head tightly.

"Gohan?" Garland asked. "Are you okay?"

"Why?.. can't I think?" The boy's eyes squinted madly, struggling to close tightly. "Why am I able to… remember these things? What's… missing?!" he groaned. He clenched his head tighter, it felt like it was going to pop. He didn't know what to do, what to think. It was spiraling. The room span around him like mad, he felt like throwing up.

"Gohan?" Neptune tilted her head, worry coming over her.

The boy groaned as he lowered his head to glare down at the floor. "What… am I supposed to do!? Why am I here!? What… am I!?"

"Gohan!" Neputunu shouted, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around the boy.

Gohan's whole demeanor changed to one of avid shock. He stared towards nothing with wide and pain filled eyes, becoming completely still. The long haired lavender had her eyes closed tightly, quivering with worry as she hugged him tighter and tighter. A small shaky moan left the boy as he seemed to relax. His shoulders slouched down as the tension on his face disappeared, becoming tired and fatigued. He closed his eyes sadly.

"I'm… sorry… I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay…" Neputunu smiled as she hugged him, letting her cheek rub against his own as she ran a finger through his long and gravity defying hair. "We're here for you…"

Garland looked down in regret. "I'm sorry…" _I didn't want to hurt him. What was all of that just now? Does he truly not understand his own situation?_

Neptune leaned forward on her knees, closing the space between her and Gohan's faces. "You're crying."

"Huh?" Gohan perked up in surprise at her. "I… am?" He blinked in a stupor as he lifted a hand up to his cheek. Neputunu separated her face from his own as he began to wipe the trails of tears that had somehow came. "That's strange." he said upon feeling the wetness on his face. "I don't… feel sad."

"Maybe it was just something you were thinking about."

"Maybe..." Gohan muttered. He sighed and lifted his head. "I'll know what that was all about when the time comes, I don't doubt it for a second." The boy gave himself a nod and pumped a fist, taking to his feet, surprising the long haired lavender clinging herself to his side. The boy threw a fist into the air and shouted "yeah!", staring up at the ceiling. Neputunu smiled, seeing that Gohan was once again back to normal. "It's strange though, what was all of that? I don't… recall seeing anything like that for as long as I have been alive."

Garland crossed his arms over his chest and lifted an eyebrow. "Gohan, I have an important question to ask you."

The boy appeared to sadden a bit at this. "There's still more? I thought I was done..."

"It's just a simple one. How long do you think you've been alive? Like, how far back do your memories go?"

"I don't know..." Gohan stared forward, seeming equally confused as everyone else. "I mean, I've been here for a good number of years, but I was just having fun all that time. Things didn't start getting serious until I met Blanc some odd years ago."

"If you had to place a number, what would it be?" Marvelous asked, holding her hands behind her back.

"Mmm..." Gohan placed a hand to his hip and raised a finger under his nose, rubbing his nostrils. "I guess maybe seven or eight…"

Garland heaved a long sigh. "I see… Well, that'll do it for questioning. I guess you're not as suspicious as I thought, but there are still many things about you that I don't understand."

Gohan smiled softly towards him. "The same is for myself. It's frustrating not knowing these things, but maybe that's how it was meant to be. I don't know how, but I have the feeling everything is going to work itself out. We just need to prevent the coming of the god."

"So..." Noire asked, taking the group's attention, "how will this god come about? I think Histoire mentioned something about it to me about the god being born through a destined boy, only one person in particular can become the god, right?"

"Yeah." Garland turned over to Gohan, "you even said something about that when we were fighting Taberu and that Hondo guy."

"Yeah, only the destined one can become the god."

"If we were to find this boy and so to say, kill him… would that prevent the coming of the god?"

Gohan's brows lifted sadly. "Well, I guess it would, except you'd be killing someone who hasn't done any wrong. You'd just be murdering someone."

"Metaphorically speaking though," Noire put delicate hands on her hips, cocking one to the side, "if that boy were to die, would the god just become someone else?"

Gohan shook his head. "I don't think it works like that. In my understanding, only one being can become the CPU god once every ten thousand years. He can't die from natural causes or anything that would happen by chance. He can only be murdered. And if that is the case, the god dies along with him. But… the god's vassal would be protected by some form of divinity, either by people who serve him or by the god's power itself. The person who would become the god would be a very hard person to kill, even with today's weaponry."

"I see…"

"Speaking of which…" Gohan lifted his head and turned to Noire. "You went after Fuuin in that big fray with Taberu, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Noire turned to him.

"Yeah, that's right!" Marvelous said with widening eyes, "you went to attack Fuuin that night! Why did you do that!?"

"I- uh… Well, you see, uhm..." the girl began to stammer as she let her gaze go from right to left. "U-uh..."

"She thought Fuuin was the one to become the god." Neptune said, crossing her arms and nodding with a confident smile.

"Really?" MarvelousAQL asked. "No, not Fuuin. There's no way."

Gohan's eyes traced over to the side silently as the others turned to Neptune.

"I don't think Fuuin could become something like that." Garland said. "The boy already has enough trouble in his life to deal with, not to mention his condition now."

"That… reminds me." Noire asked, now turning to Gohan. "Gohan, how is it you were even able to fight those guys back there today?"

"What?"

"Arfoire and the others, you've been alone in this city for like five days. How were you able to fight as well as you did, I'm sure you could not have fed yourself properly."

Gohan smiled brightly. "Well..." he scratched his head as a smile came. Standing off in the far side of the room, Yuuna watched them as he had his arms crossed over one another. He watched as Gohan shot him a smile and glance. The purple eyed blond only closed his eye and tilted his head down. "Someone helped me out there, ehehehee."

Noire looked at him before turning around and seeing Yuuna standing far off. A small smile came and she turned her gaze back to the boy. "I see."

Garland stretched his hands up. "Well, not everything is out of the way, but I guess I'll trust you based on what you've said. It doesn't seem like you were lying, so I'll just have to… place some faith in you." He looked off to the side with a faint blush of embarrassment as IF smirked coyly at the soldier, crossing her arms over her chest. "Anyway, we should get ready to move. The dinner will begin in a few short days and I don't want to be late in seeing Lady Blanc arrive."

"Oh, since we're on the topic of dinner, can I have some food!?" Gohan happily asked, lifting a hand into the air like a child in school.

"Um..." Noire blinked before hesitantly nodding, "sure… go… Help yourself." She then smiled. "Yeah, we have food here in the Basillicom."

Neputunu suddenly latched herself around his arm, gaining the fighter's instant attention. "I'll cook for you, Gohan!" she said excitedly. Her eyes then narrowed as a mischievous smile came, "and after you're done digging into that, you can dig into me."

Gohan's brows rose up. "But what would I eat?"

Neputunu laughed loudly as she began to drag him. "Come on, let's get some food in your belly while everyone else packs up."

Marvelous smiled brightly. "I'll go get Fuuin's stuff ready for him."

A knock suddenly came to the door, getting the group's attention. Noire turned to it. "Strange, only those in our little group should be allowed to come here. I wonder who it could be."

Garland rose an eyebrow. "Has to be someone important if that's how it is."

Noire sighed and then lifted a hand. "Come on in!"

"I'm sorry to intrude, Lady Noire, but I need to see you." a kind and feminine voice called out as the door opened.

The group watched as a young lady with shoulder length blonde hair stepped through the entryway, dressed in a white and gray attire donning shades of bronze, blue, and red. She wore gray shorts with large pockets at their sides and a large white and black hat on her head. She also sported white gloves and large sleeves over her arms of white, bronze top and red bottom folds on each sleeve.

"Generia G?" Noire asked, "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Generia G?" Garland looked at the woman as she smiled brightly at them.

A small and pretty smile was worn on the general's face as she closed her eyes at them innocently. "Good day, my comrades, and of course, good day to you too, Lady Noire."

The presiding CPU of the nation gave a pleasant smile to her long time and trusted general. "Guys, allow me to introduce you to one of the generals of Lastation's military. She is second in command of my forces, with my obviously at the first in command. She is a well respected friend of mine and a very contributing citizen of my society."

The blonde at the far end the room rose a gloved hand and shoosh'd Noire's words in a notion of embarrassment, tucking and hiding her reddening face away behind her arm. "Oh please, you flatter me, my lady, I'm not that grand." She let her arms down and returned to a normal look, sticking her tongue out at them cutely. "Um, anyway, I thought I would come give you a report. You see, we've been taking a good look at that area where you fought those Cultrizer forces some days ago."

"Yes, and what did you find?"

The general lifted up a shining blue ball. The group all lifted their heads, seeing the subtle light it gave off. The glowing lapis orb had two runic circles waving around it, spinning in haphazard speeds, being slow at one point before suddenly speeding up and slowing back down again. Gohan leaned forward with a gasp.

"What is that?" he suddenly asked.

"I don't have any clue." the general lifted a finger to her chin and looked down to the orb in her grasp with puzzlement, appearing slightly distressed by the mysterious object. "But I can only reckon it may be a rare drop from a mob that may have been killed in the battle."

"No, not that." Gohan shook his head left to right. The others turned to him. "I'm sorry, but I just can't imagine a common mob dropping something like that. It must be a remnant from the Carrier of God."

Generia's eyes widened somewhat. "The Carrier of God, huh? You mean this little thing?"

Neptune came forward. "Wow, it looks a lot like one of the eyes from that ship."

Noire closed her eyes. "I guess it must have been one of the things that was giving off those eerie flares. It looks like it could be an eye…"

"In any case," the general said, "as per your instructions, anything we found was to be reported to you. But this is it. I would request that we have our scientists take further looks into this object and see what it holds. Is that fair?"

Noire smiled. "Yeah, that's fine, Generia. I trust you."

"Aw, thankies, Noire!" She lifted hands up to her cheeks and closed her eyes excitedly, turning left and right rapidly. "You're so kind!" Noire nervously laughed in slight embarrassment at her general's personality.

"For a general, she's rather easy going, isn't she?" Garland observed.

"Who knows..." IF shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she's only this way around Noire?" she traded a glance with Garland before turning back to the newcomer. "So, Generia… G, is it?"

"Oh, yes." She put her feet together and lifted her right arm up, giving a salute to the girl before making a courteous bow. "I am General Generia G. You must be IF, one of the famous guild members from Planeptune?"

"Wow, how do you know my name?" her eyes were wide with awe.

The blonde giggled at her lightly. "I know everything that happens in Lastation." she said with a sense of pride. She pointed to her chest with her thumb and poked her bust out, smiling a really confident smile. "Nothing happens here without my watch!"

"Alright then, Miss Generia..." Garland started, crossing his arms, "if that's the case, you would not have happened to know where Cultrizer may have retreated Mr. Leon to, do you?"

The girl smiled at him warmly. "I'm sorry, I'm not omnipotent. I mean anything official, you see? I am one of Lady Noire's most trusted advisers. If you were really taking me seriously, you're dumb!"

Garland's head seemed to tick and an awkward smirk wore itself across his face. One of his brows began to twitch as he let his head down and closed his eyes. "I… was just joking."

"Of course you were." Noire smiled brightly at him. "Generia has done my nation a lot of good. Not only was she the one to completely reorganize my military into what it is today, she is also the one responsible for upholding all of the peace you see. It's why there hasn't been barely any crime here in Lastation."

"I see." Garland said, turning to her. "So she reworked your entire military? What did she do?"

"I done away with all of the inefficiencies!" she said with a proud tone, leaning forward with beaming eyes. "I reworked the mechanics, upgraded our servers, launched some satellites. It was as easy as oiling a fine tuned machine, which is exactly what I turned our nation's once humble and lazy military. It is now mighty and efficient, capable of taking on any nation that would dare bare its fangs at us or that Lady Noire sees fit to invade. Like Prestine Colaysia, but they're a neutral nation."

Garland turned away. _So that's what happened to so many of the old soldiers in Lastation. Most of them were lazy before or just average, but now all of a sudden, they're all like a bunch well trained and stationed men. It's strange, if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were robots…_

"So..." the general said, turning her golden eyes towards the other boy in the room. "You must be Gohan."

"Huh?" the addressed asked. "You mean me?" he lifted a finger to point to himself, stuck as to why she would know his name as well. The girl smiled brightly at him.

"Wow, you look as amazing as I thought you were. I heard about the little show you put on in our city, very nice work."

"Oh, hehehehee." Gohan lifted a hand and scratched the back of his hair, closing his eyes. "Aw shucks, you don't think I maybe over did it?"

"Not at all!" Generia G practically hopped. "I only wish I could have seen it for myself! I heard you were amazing." Her eyes narrowed darkly as she lowered her head. "You don't think one day you could show me that wonderful power of yours?"

"Sure, why not? Ahahahahaa."

"Good." The general stood upright, now looking at everyone in the room. "And the rest of you must be part of the group traveling with my wondrous lady here. MarvelousAQL, a cunning ninja with amazing skills..." MarvelousAQL perked up at her in surprise, "and you must be strong and proud soldier from Lowee, Garland."

"Strong and proud, huh?" He looked up. "I wouldn't think proud fits me."

The general only smiled at him. "That is IF over there, and you two…" her eyes locked on to the CPU sisters, Neptune and Nepgear, "you must be the one and only CPU of Planeptune, Lady Neptune, and then there is your sister, CPU Candidate Nepgear, am I right?"

"Wow!" Neptune shouted. "You're good, most of the time I have to introduce myself to people! You know so much, Generia!" Nepgear nodded alongside her. The blonde smiled brightly at her and turned her eyes over to the older looking girl who appeared similar to Neptune, dressed in the single black parka and boots.

Generia G's eyes narrowed at her. _Hmm, I don't know this one._ Generia looked the girl up and down. _She must be one of the more inefficient of the group, she looks like she could be taken advantage of later down the line. I'll have to keep her in mind for the future._ The blond perched her red glasses frames up to her eyes and smiled at Neputunu. "I'm sorry, I wasn't briefed on you, um, who are you?"

"Oh," the girl smiled widely to her, "I'm Neputunu!"

"Splendid. Now..." the general's golden eyes scanned the room slowly, "I heard there was one more boy in your ranks… But I don't see him anywhere…"

MarvelousAQL took some steps forward. "Are you talking about Fuuin?"

"Ah!" the girl's face brightened up significantly. "Yes, Fuuin Yokoshima! I heard he was alongside you all, but I don't see him. Don't tell me he already left for Planeptune, that would be a real shame before I got to meet him."

MarvelousAQL smiled softly and lifted a hand behind her head. "No… he's… fallen asleep in one of the back rooms."

Garland lifted his chin high, once more crossing arms over his chest. "We were just now getting ready to move him to Planeptune so Histoire could take a look at him."

"I see. You wouldn't mind if I went and took a little looksie, would you?"

"Well, no, I guess. What harm could it do?" Noire stated, looking to the side.

"Wait!" MarvelousAQL suddenly cried, taking some steps forward, "why would you want to see Fuuin in the first place. You're not here to arrest him, are you?"

"Arrest him? No, dearie, no…" Generia shook her head left to right wearing a worried and sad expression, "I would dream of no such thing. From the report, I gather he is a very important person crucial to locating Cultrizer and taking them down."

"Well, yes, he is…" Marvelous held one of her arms and looked down, "but he's in a bad condition right now. There's no point in seeing him if he's not even awake."

"Oh, it's fine." Generia smiled brightly at her. "I would like to run this little tool on him." The general produced a long and thin flat black rod, having a solid black and thick surface on one side and on the other a small LED screen and buttons.

"What's that?" Neptune asked, looking at the strange device with a curious expression.

"I once heard that all of Cultrizer's slave seekers are outfitted with a universal tracker, so should they decided to run away or alert authorities, they can be tracked down and exterminated." Generia G explained. "I'd like to see if such a thing is on him. This device is designed to find anything foreign in the human body."

"Well, don't be surprised," Garland began, "but he absorbed a Share Crystal Shard. So you'll find something in there, but it may not be what you're looking for."

Generia G blinked, seeming to be in shock. "For realsies?"

The Lowee soldier blinked in slight shock. "For… realsies..." he repeated with a hint of hesitation.

"Oh wow, that's incredible." She turned to Noire. "Mind showing me where he is? When he wakes up, I'd like his permission to extract the chip from his body if such a thing exists."

"Well, okay. Follow me." Noire began to lead the girl. The CPU began to lead the curious general to the back rooms, now walking down a hallway. The others followed closely behind. MarvelousAQL lowered her head, glaring into the back of Generia G's white hat, furrowing her eyes at it.

 _She better not do anything fishy to him. For some reason, I'm getting a strange and dangerous vibe from her. We should be careful of her._

"Well, this is it." Noire motioned to the door. "He's sleeping right in here."

The general looked towards the door knob with wide eyes, taking in a deep swallow. A small bead of sweat formed on the side of her temple. _I feel so nervous for some reason. I can feel something pulling at my heart just from outside this door. It's calling to me, just like I have felt it my entire life._ She closed her eyes and took a deep and silent breath. Noire rose an eyebrow, puzzled by her sudden strange behavior. _My lord is calling out to me, I can feel it. To think, just inside this room he could be in there. My prosperous and prestigious wonderful lord._

The girl lifted a gloved hand to the door and gave it a small grip, now slowly turning the knob. Noire lifted an eyebrow. _She must not want to disturb him. She was just told he's been asleep for days now, disturbing him would probably do some good._ Her red eyes looked worriedly to the side. _I can say for certain it'd take a lot of stress off of our chests just to know the boy was alright._

The blonde general quietly pushed the door open, putting her head against the side of the door along with her other hand. "I'm coming in." she whispered into the room. Inside, she found it to be dark and humid. She blinked and smiled lightly into the room. "Mr. Yokoshima, are you awake?"

There was no response from the darkness before her. An awkward smile was across her face, her brows twitched up and down rapidly, feeling a strange warmth blast through her body.

"Are you going to go in?" Noire asked.

The general nodded the back of her head at them. "Yes." she cleared her throat and stood straight, turning to face them. "Um, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see him alone."

MarvelousAQL blinked at her before furrowing her gaze and taking steps towards her. "Hey, no way! I'm not going to let you see Fuui-"

"The scanner won't work if there is another person in the room aside from the one using it. I mean..." Generia G looked to the side, raising fingers to her chin, "it wouldn't matter if the room was bigger, but..."

Noire groaned. "Fine. But you get only five minutes, okay? And leave the door open, I don't want anything happening to him."

Neptune nodded fiercely at her. "He's one of my citizens, so if you hurt him-"

"I already said I won't do that," the general put her hands to her sides and stood on her tiptoes like she was in a pout, "how many times do I have to say it. I'm one of you guys, remember?"

Noire sighed and smiled lightly at her. "Fine. Just be careful with him, please."

"I will, I wouldn't dream of hurting him." The general walked in.

"Remember what I said about the door-"

At once, the door suddenly slammed abruptly, making the large group recoil in shock. "What the hell!?" Garland shouted.

"Hey, Generia!" Noire shouted loudly, banging her fist against the door! "Generia G, are you alright!?"

"What happened?" IF ran up to Noire's side, now gripping the door knob and giving it a firm twist. Her eyes arched down in effort as one of them narrowed.

"I don't know, the door just shut on its own!"

"Guys!?" Generia's voice called from inside. "Why'd the door close? I can't see anything in here! Guys!?"

"Generia!" Noire shouted, now slamming her hand against the door.

"Guys!? Are you out there, why'd you lock me in!? I can't open the door!"

Neputunu's eyes shook. "She sounds scared."

"We have to get her out of there! Come on!" At once, Noire started ramming her shoulder against the door. "Oh man, it won't budge."

"The door knob is like steel. I can't get it to open!" IF growled, trying with all of her might to turn it.

"Oh man..." Noire said, lifting hands up to her mouth. "Yuuna!"

"I don't think she can hear us." Neptune said, "what do you think happened."

MarvelousAQL stared at the door with wide eyes. "Fuuin..."

From inside, Generia G smiled coldly at the door as her eyes sharpened, glaring at it with a very pleased expression. She chuckled to herself. "Good, now those fools can't hinder me any further." She turned her smirking gaze over to the bed, seeing the purple haired youth lying helplessly inside. Her eyes narrowed as she walked over towards the edge of the mattress slowly, lifting a hand to trail eerily across the covers.

She traced the side of it, walking one mere step at a time before coming to a stop, seeing the boy resting in a not so peaceful slumber.

 _I can feel him. His power, his presence… it is intoxicating._

Generia G's body shivered with excitement as a dark chuckle left her, smirking down evilly upon Fuuin. She came to a stop beside him, glaring down at his sleeping face.

 _My lord, how long I've waited for this day to be able to see you… I'm so close I could touch you…_

The blonde lifted a shaking hand, her eyes wavered at him, shaking as if she were insane. Her fingers stretched ominously over the boy. He looked horrible, his hair was a mess, going everywhere, his skin was covered in a thin layer of hot sweat, and his breathing was hoarse.

 _Unfortunately, you, Fuuin Yokoshima, are nothing but a mere vassal for my lord. Until that time, you must be protected. But soon enough, I shall bring you into this world, my lord. I cannot wait for the day you come to grace this world with your magnificence._

Generia G clenched soft fists, thinking of all the things that would come about. The future was looking good.

 _Yes, as long as this boy remains alive…_

Her eyes softened as they narrowed towards him. The general lifted a hand up and took a hold of the tip of the glove on her middle finger. Elegantly, she tugged at it, she gave a pull and then another, each bringing the leather off bit by bit until it was all off. She lowered it and laid a caring hand on the boy's cheek. Fuuin's grimacing seemed to stop, now appearing to be at a peace and comfort in her presence.

 _As long as you are alive, our future is in good hands. Soon, our lord will rise to claim his throne. The world will be driven in the right direction it has been starved from for so long for. Proper guidance will finally come upon us, a new world order. Yes, all that is left now is to collect the shards, and we are so close…_

A calm and sultry smile came across the blonde's face. With a hand behind her back, she slowly bent down forward, coming to stop just over the boy's face, rubbing his hair with her other hand. "You don't have to worry about old big and bad Cultrizer anymore, my dear Fuuin. Generia G has them all taken care of. Yes, I have them all taken care of." An evil smile came across her face, she glared down at the boy with glowing golden eyes, intense flares shining from them.

From behind her, she slowly produced a hand sized shining crystal, glowing six different colors of blue, red, yellow, green, orange, and purple, shining in its center was something akin to a white star. She stood up straight, now moving the shard over his body. Her smile widened as the crystal began to resonate with him, the shard started vibrating in her clutches. Her mouth opened wide in growing anticipation, glaring strongly at it with sharp evil eyes, chuckling silently to herself.

Slowly, she released her hold on the treasure, letting it float above the boy. Generia G took respective steps back, spreading her arms with a widening aspiring eyes. A strong light shone from within the middle of the dark room, the crystal span slowly in its place, now beginning to descend towards the unconscious youth in the bed.

It came further and further down until it made contact with the covers over his body. A tinge was heard, around the crystal, the soft cloth began to burn away until nothing but a head sized hole remained, exposing the boy's bare chest. The spinning artifact lowered itself more until made contact with him, now becoming blindingly bright. Generia G smiled eerily towards it, a dark shadow over the top of her head as her eyes shined through the darkness, staring into the light. The crystal sank further and further into Fuuin's body, digging itself in more and more until it vanished under a layer of clean skin.

The general smiled widely at the boy, showing her teeth and letting her arms fall slowly at her sides.

"My dear boy, let the voice inside of you take hold… Allow my lord to exterminate those rodents who dare to bring you harm… I promise, you'll enjoy seeing them all suffer and die at your hands."

Generia snickered evilly to herself as she closed her eyes, her shoulders buckling with every laughter.

"And soon, me and my lord will be together, for eternity."


	53. Chapter 53

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension** **:** **To listen to the music, copy paste everything in the parenthesis after** **the initial https thing (I can't do it due to FF stupidity)** **.**

(Evening – Lastation Basillicom – May 13th, XX18)

( /ioGqBUewO5k)

"Yuuna! Come here, quickly! Please!" screamed Noire, holding frantic hands to her head. From outside, they could hear strange noises similar to ornamental hums and strange winds. The voice of Generia G could no longer be heard, sending bad thoughts about the girl's condition into the CPU's head. _I love Generia, I don't want her to be hurt!_ Noire swallowed a pooling growth of saliva, shaking nervously as IF tried once more in vain to open the door.

"Darn!" the brunette screamed. "It's like steel, I can't even twist it!"

From around the corner, Yuuna marched quickly down the hallway with fists swaying at his sides and a scowl on his face. "Move!" he ordered. Seeing the blond haired youth, everyone moved aside, including Noire, who held hands to her face. Yuuna placed a firm grip onto the door and gave a hard turn only to find the knob was like a welded fixture rather than a device to use. He turned towards Noire with a turn of his head and furrowed his eye at her. "I'm going to break the door down."

With one single step back, the boy lifted a foot up and slammed it full force against the door, busting the hinges and thrusting the door some centimeters in.

"Strange. It's being held there by some otherworldly force. Garland, help me out here."

"No problem." the soldier immediately walked next to him and braced himself. "On the count of three."

"Your call." Yuuna replied.

"One… two..." Garland thrust his shoulder forward, preparing to ram straight into the door. "Three!"

With that, Yuuna once again sent a stomp into the door as Garland slammed himself into it. At once, the door exploded into the room in three large pieces and they stomped inside. The boy's eyes widened at the sight they saw. One after the other, quickly, the present CPUs and candidates, along with the humans followed in and were left staring in some concern and shock.

Sitting in the dark room in a corner across from the bed, Generia G sat huddled, hugging her legs up to her chest and holding the sides of her head, appearing like a frightened child. Her eyes were wide with horror, shivering frantically as she mumbled small words to herself in a non-distinguishable manner. Yuuna stared at her with a wide eye before turning towards the single bed in the room, seeing Fuuin lie in a still unconscious state, appearing to have not even moved a muscle. As usual, his condition seemed worrisome. Garland walked in, followed shortly by IF and then MarvelousAQL, who shoved herself through the group and came to rest at Fuuin's side, laying caring hands on his own.

"My goddess..." Yuuna said, turning from Generia G to Fuuin and then back.

Garland walked over to the other side of the bed, looking down to the boy before his eyes caught something. A strange mechanism was lying on the floor next to the bed. Cautiously, the brown haired soldier from Lowee crouched down and wrapped his hands around the handle of the device, lifting it from the dark floor before his head and giving it a small look-over. "This is the scanner Generia was going to use. What happened in here?" The soldier turned towards the blonde in the corner of the room, seeing her balled up in a frantic shake. Noire was knelt next to her, as was Gohan and Nepgear. Neptune and IF slowly approached the bed, looking at the boy sleeping in it.

"Strange." Neptune muttered, getting Garland, Yuuna's, and IF's attention, "this hole wasn't here before."

"Hmm?" Garland took to his feet. "What hole?"

Neptune pointed at the covers, towards the boy's chest and the others looked to see that a perfect circle was burned through the sheets, exposing Fuuin's torso, being completely unscathed. MarvelousAQL gave a loud gasp. "What happened to him!?"

"I don't know." Garland said, lifting a curious hand to his chin and scanning over the boy. "It doesn't seem like he's hurt. Did something happen?"

Yuuna glared towards the scanner. "Maybe Generia tried extracting the Share Crystal Shard…"

The five around the unconscious lad turned their gazes towards the crowd around the blonde general. Noire rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Generia? Generia, are you okay?"

Generia G continued to shake, stuttering quiet words in a fast fashion. Gohan rose an eyebrow and exchanged a look with the CPU of Lastation before turning back to her.

Nepgear sighed. "She's in shock it would seem. She won't talk to us like this."

Noire's eyebrows arched up in worry for her dear friend. _I've known Generia G for years and I have never seen her like this before. What could have happened._

Gohan's gaze trailed down to the floor, gripping a soft fist. _If she did try to remove the Sharite Shard from Fuuin's body, it would only make sense that they'd fight back._ The boy pushed himself up to his feet. "Let's get her out of this room. It might be best if we let her lie down somewhere for the time being, maybe afterwards she'll tell us what happened." the boy's emerald eyes glanced to the side, "if she still remembers that is."

"What do you mean "still remembers?"," Garland inquired with a tone, stepping forward, "we need to know what happened in this room. Look at this, something happened to her and to Fuuin-"

"He's right." Nepgear said, coming forward with her hands held before her chest. "But Generia is in shock, look at her. When she recovers, she may not remember what happened in here. Trauma does funny things to a person."

"But there is a chance she'll remember, right?" Garland let his hand fall, his expression now one of full concern and worry. Nepgear silently turned her head away, letting her hands fall to her sides as if in defeat. Garland's eyes closed as a disappointed sigh came. "I get you…"

Gohan took to Generia's side and put an arm under her knees and behind her back, easily lifting her up bridal style and turning to Noire. "I'll just take her to the living room."

Noire nodded at him before turning to the others. MarvelousAQL held Fuuin's hand tighter; IF and Neptune stood aside, appearing to be in thought. The Lastation CPU sighed. "Alright, go take her. As for the rest of us," she raised her voice, "we need to pack up. I think it'd be best to get the boy over to Planeptune quickly."

Garland nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

As the others decided to get ready, Gohan carried the general over towards the furniture and carefully set her down. As she laid on the couch, seeming to calm down, Gohan looked down at her with half closed eyes, hoping she would be alright from the endeavor that had happened. _It had to be the CPU god… I can't think of anything else. Was there something there that he did not want the good general seeing, or am I missing something here? Why was she here in the first place?_

Gohan looked to the side.

 _From what I thought, shouldn't the authorities be after Fuuin for the crimes he's committed against their nation, why is a general of Lastation interested in someone like him in the first place? There has to be more to all of this, I'm sure of it._

Gohan held a flat hand up to his face pointing upwards, closing his eyes and giving a bow of his head to the resting general before walking away.

As an hour passed, it seemed everyone was ready to go. The group stood inside of the living room, Yuuna lifted a bag over his shoulder. "Alright, I've got our trip to Planeptune all ready to go, thanks to Noire, it's a 1st class trip. We'll be there in around three hours."

"Wow!" Neptune exclaimed, "it took us like… nine hours to get here before, how did that happen?"

"Like I said, it's a 1st class travel. We have priority so to say, plus the less time Fuuin is on international transport, the less chance Cultrizer has to do anything funny. Remember, he's chipped, so they're aware of where he is at all times."

Neputunu nodded her head. "It must be how they found my house the other day. No person on earth should have been able to just know a Cultrizer agent was there without actually tailing us, and no one was."

"You never know." Garland said, crossing his arms. "So, when does our ride depart?"

"When we get there." Yuuna explained. "Now all that is left is to grab the boy and we can be on our way. Anyone think they can carry him until we get to the transportation system?" Yuuna gave the group a glance, seeing the blond boy in white lift his hand up.

"I can do it." Gohan gave a hearty smile, showing his teeth.

"Cool, let's hop to it."

"I have an idea." Uni stated, turning to Gohan. "You can fly right? I saw you do so when you fought Arfoire. How about just flying him over there and you can wait on us."

"Ehehe, sorry." Gohan lifted a hand behind his head and smiled, seeming to be embarrassed. "But my powers are not _that_ convenient. I can only hover in the air, and if so, move at a steady speed so to say. If I wanted to fly, I'd have to power up to maximum power and that takes a lot of stamina. I'd rather save my energy just in case something comes around."

"Oh." the candidate's eyes were wide with surprise. "So you're not all powerful after all."

"Not like a CPU."

Garland closed his eyes. "Good to know. Alright, let's get a move on."

The others nodded their heads, Gohan now moving towards the hall to grab Fuuin before a groan came. Stopping, the group turned to the couch to see Generia G rubbing her head and now groggily pushing herself up. "Oh… What happened?"

( /qdZpRnHzlTk)

"Generia!" Noire shouted. The raven haired girl placed her bag down and ran to her. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I… feel fine, I guess. A little stiff, but nothing bad. What's going on?" She wore an innocent gaze on her face and took a look at the teens. "Are you guys going somewhere?"

"Yeah." Garland tilted his chin high. "I mentioned we were headed off to Planeptune, don't you remember?"

"Planeptune..." Generia G gazed downward with a sleepy gaze before snapping awake. "That's right! You guys had to go somewhere!" A sad look came on her face, "Aw… just when we were getting to know each other." She took another look around. "I didn't even get to spend much time with Fuuin."

"Speaking of..." IF said, "do you remember what happened?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Generia G tilted her head.

Noire's gaze sank to the floor, her eyes filled with slim sorrow and concern. "When you went into the room, the door slammed. After we finally got it open, you were hiding in the corner like a scared child. Do you remember why?"

"I..." the blonde lifted a hand to her head, closing her eyes intensely before shaking her head with a groan. "I don't… recall such a thing." Generia G's eyes squinted in some frustration before lifting her head and gazing at Noire sadly. "I'm sorry…"

Garland sighed in the background as IF wore a sad smile on her face. "Well, at least you're okay."

"That's the good thing." Neputunu said.

Gohan blinked at the blonde general, looking at her with firm eyes before turning away and headed towards Fuuin's room.

"Well, that's all settled." Yuuna said, getting the group's attention, "but let's not fool around any longer. I'm ready to get a move on, so let's go."

"He's right." Garland said, "the more time we waste is another second Fuuin could be getting some help."

"Wait." Generia G lifted a hand to the now departing teens. "Um… if it means anything, can I come with you?"

"Huh?" Noire's brows lifted high in shock. "Come with us? But Generia, you need to stay here to continue looking after things. Uni and I have to be in Planeptune for the dinner coming up."

"I know, I know, but please..." the girl closed her eyes tightly and lifted her fists up into the sky with frustration, "but I'm always working! I want to unwind a little and relax! Come on, please Noire?" She put on a cute smile and widened her brilliant gold eyes at her. "Please? Kei is here, let her handle the rest, she's better suited for it than I am…"

"I don't mean the Basillicom, Generia, I mean the army."

"Oh, the other generals can keep things in line." Generia G crossed her arms and turned to the side, smiling confidently to herself and nodding her head with closed eyes. "Hm, hm, they can do it. I don't need to hold their hands every second of every day."

Noire smiled to herself. "I'm sorry, Generia, but please, I can't take you with me to the dinne-"

In a second, the general was now looming over the CPU with an ominously angry gaze and a raised and shaking fist. "Take me with you or I'll turn you into a robot in your sleep!"

"Okay!" Noire caved in with a nervous shake, turning away, "you can come with me!"

"Oh thanksies, Noire! You're the best." she gave a cute giggle as she lifted clapped hands beside her head and lay it on them. Noire turned to the side with a grieving smile, a shadow over the top half of her face.

"Sure… don't mention it."

Yuuna blinked towards the whole scenario before turning to the hall, seeing Gohan emerge from it with Fuuin over his shoulder. "Ugh… Can't you… hold him better than that?"

Gohan's brows lifted up. "Would you rather me _carry_ him? I thought he'd be fine like this…"

A firm and condescending gaze came from the purple-eyed blond. "He's hurt. Hold him properly or I'll knock some sense into that brainless skull of yours!"

"Sure, sure, don't sweat so much." Gohan easily removed Fuuin from his shoulder and now held him in his arms. Yuuna sighed, averting his now mummy like stupor away from the group, glaring off to the side.

"Let's move!" Garland ordered. "Next stop, Planeptune."

(Evening – Cultrizer Stronghold – May 13th, XX18)

( /aZ4YLtXEwLY)

"Hah!" Taberu shouted loud and clear. She smiled widely as she put hands to her hips, proudly looking down from a raised doorway into a large interior room, fitted with two red leather couches, a dark purple rug for the floor, a large wide flat-screen television, and across the end of the room were a large row of windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and a large circular shaped bed covered in sheets and pillows. "I knew I could get those chummy bastards to give me what I wanted!" She grinned widely to herself as standing next to her, the brunet with blond hair ends, Lee, scanned the large apartment with his eyes slowly. "Oh man," Taberu said, "this is going to feel good! I need this after all of that B-S I went through the other night."

She turned her head to look at her partner, smiling from cheek to cheek as Lee appeared stoic about the place.

"Anything to say, huh? I bet there's all kinds of good shit here. Some magazines, hopefully some wine, food, huh? Maybe porn?" she leaned closer towards him with a growing grin, slyly eying him all the while holding her hands behind her back.

He blinked, glaring into the room. "There's only one bed."

"Oh!" Taberu peered back inside the room, squinting her eyes. "Ohp, yeah, there is!" She began to snicker as Lee looked off to the side, a ghoulishly depressed look on his face.

 _Don't tell me I'm going to have to sleep with_ her… _This is already a vast **dis** -improvement from our previous conditions. We had two beds at the least then…_

"Oh well." Taberu shrugged her shoulders. "Too bad, guess you'll have to just sleep on the couches over there." The girl strolled forward with a swag as Lee's eyes landed back on her, slowly trailing down her naked lower back to her bottom, seeing the crack of her butt. With a smirk, he peered away and followed her down the small set of steps and into the main portion of the room.

"So, television huh?" Lee observed, tucking a hand into his pants pocket.

"You can watch whatever you want, I was never really into TV." she waved her hand at him as she walked on over to the bed, kicking off her boots and flinging them across the room. Lee cringed when he heard them shatter some glass. He looked over to see a large portrait painting of a clean cut man with a nice head of brown hair, dressed in hazel brown business attire, looking ever so serious; the portrait being one of Mr. Ringo, fall on to the floor, glass shards scattering some short distance from the now broken black frames.

"Hey, don't you think you should be more careful, Taberu?" Lee suggested, seeing his companion flop herself belly first onto the soft mattress. "After all, this place is from the generosity of Mr. Ringo himself, and I don't think it'd be wise to-"

She lifted her head at him as she reached to grab a pillow. "Oh geez, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break anything important." In no time, she raised the pillow into the air and gave it a good toss, flinging it across the room and slamming it through the painting, causing it to fly in tears across the floor. Lee stared at it with shock as Taberu casually lifted a hand up and went to examining her fingers. "Hmm, must have been the wind. We should probably get some other idiot like Mr. Ringo to clean that up… I don't want a mess in my suite."

Lee only sighed. _She managed to make a painting **explode** with a pillow. Dear Vert, what have I truly got myself into?_ With a shake of his head, he walked over towards the bed and crossed his arms, looking at the girl's lower bare back and tilting his head to the side. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well… first thing I'm going to do is take a nap." Taberu slumped her head onto the mattress, looking off towards the side. "You sure you don't want to take a shower? I'm sure the one up here _in such a nice apartment_ must be better than the drab I took one in… You think so?" She looked over at him with a curious look, seeing the boy close his eyes.

A brief sigh followed his notion. "You intend to insist on this, don't you?"

She smiled at him and closed her eyes. "Yes!"

"Fine, no reason not to now. I thought we'd be going out on a job."

"Right now, protecting these pigs is our job. All we have to do is wait for when Mr. Ringo calls Mr. Leon down to this place from the doctor's castle. He'll want an escort. I'm sure those punks are going to try to do something again then."

"And then what? We fight them again?" Lee lifted an eyebrow. "Heh, no thanks."

"If you want to keep your cover, you'll fight them."

Lee looked over at her as the girl pushed herself up from the mattress.

"Look, I know they're supposed to be your allies for whatever reason, but right now, isn't your cover more important than some silly teenagers? Without you, they'll never get the chance they need to fuck these guys over, right? So just do as I say and you'll keep your cover. Simple as that." Taberu untied the ribbon around her neck, flinging it off to the side and stretching backwards, letting the vest on her chest slide down her slender arms and fall on the floor. Lee watched as the girl now slumped back down onto the bed with nothing but her shorts on her body. Lee smirked off to the side.

"Just an opinion, but I think you'd look better without the stockings on your legs."

Taberu blinked, looking at him with some surprise. Lee then started walking over to another door at the side of the apartment, now disappearing into it, closing the door behind him. She stared at the door before glancing down to her legs, lifting one up and stretching it out.

Inside the bathroom, Lee locked the door and looked himself in the mirror, seeing the serious and stern gaze on his face. He gazed long and hard at himself, slowly furrowing his brows until they were in a strong V shape, then he released a held breath. "Geez… Calm yourself, Lee. Soon, you just have to wait for your chance. I don't know what Cultrizer plans to do with us, but whatever it is, no matter how much I dislike it, I have to follow through with it. If Vert and the other CPUs can capture this place and Mr. Ringo, then we can bury Cultrizer and all of its secondary bases six feet into the ground. Just… gotta be patient."

The restroom was quickly filled by a loud noise from the water shooting from the shower faucet. Lee removed his garments one by one, revealing a very well toned chest and strong arms and shoulders. He stepped into the steamy shower and took to cleaning himself. It was obvious his partner didn't want a sweaty man in the same room with her, despite its size. What worried his mind mostly was if she was going to advance on him again. Taberu was like that. While she was sexually experienced, he was not. She looked at all them as nothing more than toys to use and entertain herself with, even the mighty Cultrizer. But she seemed to heed him and his thoughts enough respect to warrant them. That alone was something no one else in the world could think or even claim.

 _The devourer herself gives my opinions mind. She actually listens to me._

He has seen more times in the past where if someone had the gall to order her, she would erase them without a second thought, she has killed people for just calling her name out in a tone she didn't take too kindly to, and with no regrets. To her, all of their lives were completely worthless. He wondered if she was by some extension the symbol of the coming god's views on their world. In the past, there were always certain extraordinary individuals who were blessed by the approaching CPU god's power, people who were capable of showing certain factors of him. He wondered if Taberu symbolized his views or if she symbolized his power. She had to be related to the god in some way, or maybe she was just an enigma all on her own. He had no way of truly telling. But right now, she was his ally, and she even said she would have his back.

He had no choice but to trust her. Even more so than to just obey her. In a second she could end him and laugh about it later. _The gap between our strength is just insane. The power she holds against everyone is just sheer overwhelming to think about. I can't stomach it sometimes, but that's just what it is. Must be the power someone who lives for 2000 years can acquire._

As he rummaged through his thoughts, he finished his shower after cleaning his hair and stepped out, quickly taking to drying himself with a large and thick towel and hanging it to dry. After putting on his clothes, he stepped out of the bathroom and turned to the bed to see Taberu lying face down in it, dressed in nothing but her shorts. A tinge of pink came across his cheeks.

 _She actually took them all off. Stockings, arm coverings, everything._ He lifted a thumb to his mouth and bit the nail, glancing off to the side as a shade of blue came over his head. _Better think twice, she may get more thoughts if I send another opinion like that her direction._

As usual, time began to pass silently by with nothing in particular happening. Lee sat on the leather couches, which were surprisingly comfortable. Across the room on the only bed, Taberu lied sleeping like a careless child. There was an innocence to the girl that Lee couldn't quite place. He watched her as she slept from over his shoulder as a nameless program was streaming on the television in the background. He watched her carefully, she was like a completely different person. She looked peaceful, maybe even lovable. He wondered if that was how she may have been before she was transformed into the person she was today. Lee couldn't help but worry about the girl in some way. For some reason, he felt some kind of concern for her, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand it. A thought hit his head, maybe that sleeping face of hers was some sort of remnant left of her when she was human so long ago.

He almost felt sorry for her. Despite all of the terrible things she has done, he can't ever place her actually doing anything to someone who didn't deserve it. As long as he has known the girl and been with her on her jobs and outings, she has only mingled and dealt with criminals and scum for the most part. Anyone who faced her wrath, save for people who she was specifically hired to kill, was scum. Sure she also took advantage of people who met her fancy, even younger children to a small degree, but he found himself understanding her if only a little bit.

 _Is she… looking for a way out?_

By his standards, Taberu was immortal in a way. The legends were true to an extent, she could not die, at least not naturally. Of course she was also a very tough opponent, he had seen enough of that proof in all of the fights she had been in, but with how wounded she ended up in that last fight, there was no doubt in his mind that Taberu could very well be killed. Especially when he saw that witch smiling at her injured body like it was some kind of meal…

 _Why did I get angry?_

Despite the type of person she passed herself off to be, she seemed rather genuine in all regards. She was just… pointlessly cruel. Lee sighed.

"I wonder if there is some kind of redemption for you. What are you really after, Taberu. You wouldn't be working with Cultrizer just for them to produce a strong opponent for you to fight, right? Could you be after… the CPU god?"

The body of the girl lied still on the bed, her back slowly rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Lee turned his gaze away and towards the large and destroyed portrait of Mr. Ringo. A scowl came over the boy's face before turning back to the television and then a knock came on the door.

( /6ayImzjFk3Y)

"Miss Taberu!" a man's voice called through the door. "Are you in there, Miss Taberu!?" again, more forceful knocking sounded, growing into a beating. An aggravated nerve began to tick on Lee's temple and he stood up with an irritated growl, now walking towards the door. "Miss Taberu!" the man's voice shouted loudly.

In a second, Lee snatched the door open. "What… is it?" he said lowly. Standing in the door was a man outfitted with dark green and blue soldier gear, a black helmet and a lot of black cloth folded under his chin, carrying a common assault rifle over his shoulder.

"Listen, Mr. Ringo wants you and your pal there to report the field room. He has a job for you."

"Is that so?"

"Tell him it can wait!" Taberu shouted from across the room. Lee and the soldier turned to see Taberu glaring at the two of them with an impatient and annoyed stare, narrowing her eyes and widening her frown ever so slightly.

"No can do, little missy." The man said with a glare and a tone, "he wants you there now-"

Lee staggered backwards in shock, seeing a large crimson and black blade driving the man dead into a wall. Taberu scoffed as she now sat up in the bed with her arm stretched towards the two of them. Lee's eyes shook, horrified at what just took place before him. "Holy shit." he said, turning his head towards the now approaching girl. She casually strolled over, working a kink in her neck and rolling an arm in a slow circle while holding its bicep. "You killed him."

"So?" she turned to him. "These mutts are going to have to learn that I don't take _orders_ , I'm only helping them out because they're helping me. I'm not some common dog they can order around. Now until they send someone up _requesting_ us… we're not taking a step out of this room. Now close the doors. They can clean that up later." She waved her hand at the mess just outside. Lee watched as the large blade began to vaporize into black particles, and as the tip vanished, the body collapsed with a large splat on the floor, falling apart in a mess as a shade of green covered the boy's face. He held his mouth and slammed the door shut.

With that in mind, Lee took a seat down at the couch as Taberu flopped on her back on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling with a growl of irritation. Lee closed his eyes, lifting two hands together up before his mouth and lowering his head into them, now beginning to restlessly tap his shoe up and down.

 _I wish she'd at least put the vest back on, my goddess._

He took in a deep breath, trying to focus on what it was that soldier was meant to get them for. Exactly what was going on that Mr. Ringo would want Taberu's help with? He looked off to the side, thinking grimly for the future before him.


	54. Chapter 54

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

Reminder: To play the music from youtube, you have to do something like this with link in the parenthesis  
https **COLON SLASH SLASH** youtu **DOT** be **LINK**

or you can look up the name beside it. Or you can not do it at all. Have fun.

(Late Evening – Cultrizer Stronghold – May 13th, XX18)

(/HbtB49S_SmE) (Yugioh 5D's - Mystery)

Lee stared at the television broadcast in front of him. He could care less for the program being shown, he was only concerned. Already it had been an hour since that man had come to tell them Mr. Ringo demanded their presence for something. Lee could only deem it must have been important if he wanted Taberu and himself.

 _Although it is mainly just… Taberu at this point._

But looking over at her, she didn't seem to have any intentions of going anywhere. In fact, she was completely content. She smiled as she held a magazine high over her head, lying back on the bed, letting pages fall and flip carelessly, sifting through the contents the book had to offer. Lee only gave a discontented sigh and turned away.

 _They have to be getting impatient by now… I'm surprised that they haven't-_

All of a sudden, some commotion could be heard outside of the door, taking Lee from his train of thought. He turned towards the door, hearing some voices before a particularly loud one came through.

"Hey! Open up this fucking door!" a banging followed after apparently, a woman's voice. Lee watched the door as Taberu sat up, scowling towards the door. "Open up this door right now!" the girl's voice demanded loudly.

Taberu's eyes narrowed in a dangerous glower. "You better ask nicely unless you all want to end up as wall paint!" the girl suddenly shouted loudly. Lee only bowed his head with a sigh.

"Oh my goddess…" With a shake, Lee stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Hey!" Taberu shouted across at him, taking the boy's attention. "Don't you dare open up that door, or you'll die with them." Her eyes narrowed, daring him to challenge her words.

"Uh… sure."

"Taberu! Open up the fucking door right NOW! You have some explaining to do!"

In a second, the pale blonde stood up from the bed with furious fists at her side. "That's it, they're all dead!" Taberu stretched her hand far behind her back, summoning her monstrous blade. Lee could see she was fully prepared to send it hurling towards them. "How dare you common oafs treat me like some meager soldier!" She sent the large blade flying like a javelin, at which Lee watched stream past him and impaling the door hard, sending large chunks of expensive wood flying everywhere outside. Lee blinked with widened eyes and peered out the door to see the massive blade stabbing into the wall.

However, only the body of the dead soldier from before was there.

"Tsk." Taberu sneered. "I missed them."

"More like they dodged." Lee noted, now seeing a woman with soldiers as her escort stepping over the debris. The girl had gray skin, dressed in a dark gray hoodie with large mouse ears on the hood and a strapless tight bra over her chest. Dark green shoulder length hair was on her head with dark red eyes and she wore gray pants with shin high black boots over legs. The girl growled at Taberu.

"You asshole!" she shouted, "do not just keep killing our people! They're important, all of them."

"I'm more important." Taberu scowled at her with wide and ominous eyes, crossing her arms over her naked chest and raising her chin high, showing a very displeased frown. "Listen here, you little underling,"

The gray skinned girl seemed to get ticked off by the use of that certain word.

"Unless you want to die, _apologize…_ or I will _kill_ you." Taberu lowered her head, her dark blue eyes never leaving the girl. She lifted a finger up from her arm. "You only get one life, don't waste it over something so trivial."

"My name… is not… Underling!" she shouted with an irritated growl. "And besides, you yourself just said this was a trivial matter!"

"Doesn't matter to me if it is trivial or not." Taberu smirked, uncrossing her arms and placing firm hands on her hips. Lee's eyes half closed at the sight of her exposed cleavage. "After all, it's not my life that's in danger, now apologize..."

"Psh, for what?" The girl looked off to the side. "Also, your boobs..."

"Are impressive, I know." Taberu closed her eyes, growing impatient. "Now, apologize… You have three seconds. One!"

"Hey-"

"Two!"

"Taberu!"

"Three!"

A sudden explosion rang out. Outside of the room, blood seemed to splatter all over the wall in a thick spray, painting the wall in an uneven coat of crimson. The green haired girl stood shaking, her face pale from shock as she fell on her butt. Unable to stop shaking, she turned to look at the six soldiers who followed her only to see the remains of their black boots.

"Aw..." Taberu said, pushing strands of hair behind her ear. Hearing her, the green haired girl frighteningly turned back to look at the devourer, seeing the smile she now wore on her face. "I think I may have miscalculated that sudden burst of energy, what do you think, Lee?"

"Huh?" the green haired girl turned towards the only other person in the room, a boy with strangely colored hair of brown and blond, seeing him stuff his hands into his pockets and closing his heterochromical eyes.

"I think you need to put your vest back on…"

"Oh?" Taberu looked down before a smirk came. "Sorry, I forget my manners some times it seems." She shrugged her shoulders and turned around, now grabbing her small upper garment and fitting it around her body. "But next time will kill you, so if you don't want to end up like them, apologize."

A loud gasp came from the girl. "For what!? What'd I do, I didn't do anything!?"

Taberu snickered. "You silly underling." The girl finished tying her red ribbon and turned ominously towards the girl on the floor, a shadow coming over her face as a wide smile came, "for your tone of voice, and those awful words you used. When seeing your company's greatest asset, you should be mindful and respectful. I was trying to take a nap and you see, I'm kind of grumpy. Sometimes people die when I'm grumpy."

"What…" the girl's quivering red eyes widened, "kind of monster are you?" she stuttered. Taberu smirked at her.

"Apologize…"

"I'm sorry!" she clapped her hands over her head and bowed it, now on her knees. "I'm so sorry! But please, Mr. Ringo needs you both to report to the field room, this is a serious matter! It cannot wait any longer!"

"Well?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow, "what's it about?"

"I don't know, something about the Share Crystal Shards I think."

Taberu's smirk immediately disappeared. "The Sharite Shards?" She turned her glare towards her male partner. "Let's go, Lee."

"Sure. What about all of… that?" he motioned towards the now smelly remains of the soldiers. "You realize you just killed around seven people in under two hours… in our own room?"

"They'll get it cleaned up and soapy. Don't worry." Taberu placed two fists on her hips and strolled over sexily towards the door. As she walked by the shaking girl, she smiled down at her, "Hey, Underling, how about you go get some of those dogs of yours and clean this place up, huh? Oh, and don't forget to replace the door!" With that, the girl began to howl out a maniacal laughter as she strolled out, Lee bowing his head and now following after her.

"Sorry about this."

The girl lifted her head up with tears drooping comically from her head. "My name's not Underling..."

In a matter of minutes, the pair reached the familiar large doors of the meeting room and Lee pushed them open. Sitting in the middle of the room was a large holographic map of Lastation, rather than the image of Gamindustri they saw the last time. There were fewer men in the room, but across from the entrance was the man himself, Mr. Ringo, glaring at the two of them strongly.

"Well, it is about time you got here, Taberu. I've been growing impatient."

"Mr. Ringo..." Taberu retorted in a light and chipper voice, "if you don't be nice to me, you'll die today too, okay?"

The man seethed an insult under his breath, closing his eyes in tolerance before opening them to glare at her sharply. "It would seem an interesting situation has surfaced in Lastation and Planeptune…"

"Oh?" Lee asked, "what kind of situation?"

"Dr. Farr, are you still there?"

Suddenly, a new window appeared over the large terminal hosting the angular face of the white haired scientist. "MR. RIIIIIIIINGO! I have been waiting patiently for so long now! Are you ready for my news or are you noooooooooooooot!?" he sang with a spin.

"Taberu is present." the leader of Cultrizer said bluntly.

"Ah, miss Taberu!?" The man peered through the camera, looking dead at the scantily clad female. "So she is!? Tell me, how are you my dear, are you doing well?"

Taberu smiled up at him. "I'm doing well, doctor."

"Splendid!" The doctor suddenly coughed, bringing a hand up to his mouth. "Well, I suppose that is my cue to start, is it not?"

"Yes. Go ahead doctor."

"Well, you are aware how I have three Share Crystal Shards, yes?"

"I am aware, doctor." Taberu responded.

"Well, it would seem an unusual phenomenon has occurred within the Share Crystal Shards. They seem to be resonating all of a sudden!"

Mr. Ringo closed his eyes. "In the twenty years we have been collecting these shards, this has never happened before."

"They seem to be responding to some kind of call, or maybe two of their brethren are somehow intermingling! Oh the science! I have been making some progress in my research, but windows are beginning to crack in fields of my scientific journey, I cannot wait to proceed down those bridges and take hold of the knowledge that awaits!"

"Doctor." Mr. Ringo said with a tone of impatience.

"Quite right, ahem. Well, regardless, they seem to be sending a message."

Lee's eyes opened. "The _shards_ are sending… a message?"

"Yes. The shards themselves appear to be reaching out."

"You're joking… What could this mean?"

"If my analysis is anything to go by… they seem to be trying to broadcasting a will."

(/BzIllMEx3cw) (Shin Megami Tensei IV - Premonition)

Lee's eyes widened. _No way… What is he saying? That the force of the shards is trying to tear into this world?_ "Are you… talking about the CPU god?"

Mr. Ringo shook his head. "There is no such thing as the CPU god. I will be God! Once the Share Crystal is completed, it will transform me into the ultimate being, one who wields ultimate power!"

Lee lowered his head as a smile came over Taberu's face. "So, what are your thoughts, Doctor?" she asked.

"I interpret this as a sign from the shards." he said, resisting the urge to do a spin. "I think they are reaching out to someone who resonates with them, calling out so to say. If I were to guess, someone may have manipulated with one of the shards and combined it with another." Dr. Farr shook in excitement. "If I were you, Mr. Ringo, I'd step up the search for those shards. The sooner we have six, the sooner we can transform you into a god!"

"Quite…"

Lee blinked before turning back up to the hologram window. "Doctor Farr, do you by chance believe in the CPU god?"

"The what now?" he asked.

"The CPU god of legend, the one who is supposed to surface once every ten thousand years and claim the world as his birthright. Do you believe in him?"

"Why such a thing could not possibly exist!" he shouted excitedly and with a smile. "I am a man of science, not of religion! The Share Crystal Shards are merely a source of ultimate power, nothing more my boy! However, what they can be utilized for extends far beyond just that! They could be used to create super weapons, powerful machines, they can even create infinite energy should the right means be constructed to extract it! They are enigmatic objects indeed, so much about them remains unknown. Where did they come from, what are their origins? Why were they created in the first place."

"You want to know what I believe, doctor?" Lee asked.

"No." Mr. Ringo closed his eyes and lowered his head, propping his hands up before him. "No one cares for your petty thoughts-"

"WHY SPEAK, MY BOY!" the doctor shouted loudly, spinning sporadically in excitement before lending a starving ear to the camera, grinning at them happily.

Mr. Ringo lifted his head up to the doctor in a dark manner, becoming annoyed by the conversation. "Dr. Farr, he's a mere child, what he has to say could not possibly hold any importance."

"Mr. Ringo, I do concur otherwise." the doctor closed his eyes and lifted a finger as if lecturing a high school student. "I am always interested in what a fellow colleague has to input, for SCIENCE! Does not matter the rank or knowledge he is certified, all opinions are welcome to my ears! So please, boy, tell me your thoughts!" He once again leaned in an exaggerated motion to the camera, giving them his ear with a hand around it as if to tunnel in Lee's words.

Lee closed his eyes. "I think the Share Crystal Shards are a sign of the coming god. I am a firm believer that this god exists, and for good reason. He is evil. I'm not talking about the supposed "ultimate being" that the Share Crystal will transform its wielder into, such is Mr. Ringo..." Lee gave the man a glare, "but rather the CPU god, the one true master of the shards. Sure, the person who wields a complete Share Crystal would be nigh unstoppable, but the CPU god… he is an entirely different matter."

"I see…"

"Don't you think it is strange that the shards suddenly appear all over the world from out of nowhere? They literally just appeared from thin air."

Taberu looked over at him. "What are you getting at, Lee?"

He turned towards her before looking back to the doctor. "I think that the Share Crystal Shards only appear when the boy destined to become the CPU god, the true ultimate entity, is to be born. The Shards may act as some kind of beacon, some kind of key to his birth."

Lee closed his eyes begrudgingly.

"I know there is no proof of this, but take what I say with some faith." Lee lifted his head towards the image of the listening doctor, who seemed to be taking in his words with heart and enthusiasm. "I think the Tome of Planeptune can probably offer some history. You see, I think that long ago, there were other gods just like the one that could be coming to our world. And that these shards all play a key role in the birth of that god. The power we're trying to mess with, have you even considered that the "ultimate power" that they so gift you could just be the shards themselves baiting you into collecting them? Do you think that the god himself could be silently manipulating all of you into completing a Share Crystal and allowing him to be born?"

Dr. Farr blinked in genuine surprise at the boy and smiled. "My word, son, you have quite the hypothesis! I shall keep this in mind, yes. Should such a god actually exist, then it may be worth my time to invest in a way to utilize a weakness the shards may hold, yes, quite so!" His grin widened and he gave a courteous bow towards the brown haired teen. "I'll keep everything you have spoken in high regard, my young ward, but trust me when I say that the odds of such a being existing are zero percent!"

Mr. Ringo couldn't help but chuckle in the background. Taberu scowled at him before turning back up to the image of the white haired man.

"If such a being could exist, then tell me, if others were around before, why aren't they still around, hmm? A "CPU god", as you put it, is pretty much unstoppable, yes? Well then, if you claim that others existed before, they could not have been stopped. While I will say you have brought up an interesting series of well placed thought, at this point, I can only dismiss them as theories."

"I see…"

"Do not be upset, my boy!" Dr. Farr span around with an excitement. "This is what science is! I will surely look into your worries, do be listening out for a call from me should I discover something interesting. I hope I can alleviate your fears with facts!"

Lee couldn't help but give the enthusiastic doctor a smile. "Thanks."

"Now, back to SCIENCE!"

In a second, the hologram turned off. Mr. Ringo stared at them hard. "Right now, Dr. Farr should be trying to triangulate and track the end point of the Shards call. Whoever or whatever they are reaching out to, go find them and take their shards, understand?"

"Ask..." Taberu smirked, closing an eye coyly at the man.

Mr. Ringo sighed loudly. "I request that you apprehend the shard they may have…" He closed his eyes in growing annoyance.

"Nope, not good enough." Taberu lifted her head high. "Say "Pretty please with cherries on top"."

The man's neck veins began to pulse. His teeth shown barely as a growl escaped him. _Just swallow your pride, Mr. Ringo, you're a man._ "Pretty… please… with a cherry… on… top…" he looked away.

"Alright then!" Taberu gave him a peace sign and a teethy grin. "Tomorrow!"

"What!?" he shouted, getting to his feet and slamming a fist down harshly on his desk.

"I want to sleep in that new penthouse we got. We'll go then, okay. Besides, you need your fabulous doctor to find the guys anyway, so tootooloo!" Taberu left with a wave of her hand. Lee nodded his head towards the man before following after her.

"Well, that was interesting." Lee looked over at her. "The shards are now sending some kind of broadcast, huh?"

"It would seem so. If those three are doing it, then I can only guess the others are too. This might be the opportunity they may have been waiting for. If Dr. Farr could utilize their energies, he may be able to track down the rest of the shards in the world."

"That would be very bad." Lee looked down. "I wonder if that would be possible."

"Maybe. I don't know. But I like that guy."

"Who, the doctor?" Lee raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, he seems like a chill dude." Taberu closed her eyes and folded her hands behind her head. "In either case, I'm going to sleep well tonight."

Lee turned his gaze forward, glaring towards the long hallway before him.


	55. Chapter 55 - Arc IV - Shards

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Midnight – Planeptune Basillicom – May 14th, XX18)

(Lullaby of Sorrow : By Peder B. Helland)

Histoire looked down to the bed before her, looking down on the unconscious and suffering form of the purple haired boy. Standing behind her were Neptune and the rest of her friends, looking at the small fairy-like tome. The blonde fairy closed her eyes in sorrow. "I'm… sorry. I don't know what is wrong with him." With regret covering her like a veil, she turned towards the group. "I will continue to look over him. I promise, I will do what I can to help him, but for now… I must find out what it is that has him in this condition."

Heavy orange eyes turned to the ground. MarvelousAQL took in a long and slow breath, now letting herself fall against a wall and sliding down. The tome could very much see the despair the young girl had, and it made her feel sorry for her. Histoire didn't know what to say, but she was not about to lie to all of them.

She turned back to the boy, seeing his face contort, showing signs of struggle and pain. It must have been coming from somewhere deep inside of his heart. "To be like this for seven days, it must be dreadful not being able to wake up."

Noire sighed audibly and turned away. "Well, we'll be hoping for the best results, Histoire. I have faith in you."

The tome smiled to her. "I'm thankful for that, Noire. But I'm surprised that you care for the boy."

"Please." the CPU turned away. "I care for all kinds of people, but I barely know the kid. I'd feel ashamed if he died from something that happened in my nation. Just please take care of him, he may be the only person capable of leading us to Cultrizer."

"I'm seriously doubting that." Yuuna announced. Garland and most others turned to the blond, seeing him cross his arms over his chest and leaning against the far corner of the room. "So far, he's done nothing. Sure he showed us Mr. Leon, but after that, who did all of the work. It was me." he pointed to himself. "We should be focusing on finding that chip Generia G says he has and using it to trace Cultrizer back."

Histoire shook her head. "The chip you're talking about does exist."

"So it is true?"

"Yes, unfortunately, it is up here." Histoire lifted a hand towards her head, pointing towards her left ear. "When I initially looked over the poor child, I found it actively transmitting, right behind his eardrum."

A look of utter shock came onto Yuuna's face. "Disgusting. His eardrum?"

"While we could open up his head and take it out, it would put his life in danger. From the signs, it was planted into him from a very early age, such a surgery would normally kill a child." Histoire bowed her head forlornly at the words she was about to say. "After growing up with it for so long, the chip is now surrounded by muscles and veins. If we tried to take it out, the least damage that would be done is he'd lose usage of his left ear and eye."

Neptune's bright blue eyes widened. "No way…"

IF took a step back. "You mean he's been growing up with such a thing inside of his head like that?"

Histoire nodded slowly. "I can surmise all of his life is filled with nothing but tragic memories and events. But this is the fate of children taken by Cultrizer."

IF hung her head down, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets and closing her eyes. Gohan's brow raised as he took a sight of the people around him, seeing most of their hopes sinking.

"Damn, they're smart." Yuuna growled, the grips on his biceps tightening angrily. "They wanted to ensure we would not try tracking them down unless we were okay killing him."

"No, I could not do that to him." Neptune shook her head side to side. "How did they even do that when he was a kid if we can't do it now?"

Histoire turned to the girl. "Children, if treated delicately, can withstand a shocking amount of trauma. Their bodies heal faster than an adult's."

"Or..." Noire stated, "Fuuin could be the one."

"The one?" Garland turned to her. "Didn't we already go over this? There is no way a person like Fuuin could be the one to become the god."

Histoire's eyes widened. "The… god?" Generia G smiled to herself as her head lowered, eyes tracing over towards the Lastation CPU.

Noire closed her eyes. "I think I've seen enough signs to believe he could be him. He absorbed a Share Crystal Shard, the surgery that should have killed him if what Histoire says is to be believed… Among other things." she turned to IF, causing the girl to perk up in shock. The others' gazes followed, landing on the jade eyed brunette, who only tucked her head in like she was ashamed and averted her eyes. "Tell them what you told me, IF."

"IF." Garland took a step forward calmly. "What happened?"

The girl took a deep swallow. "W-well… Fuuin, he… fell down a large pit inside the Slepnir Ravine."

Yuuna lifted his head. "Wait a second. You're telling me he fell down _that_ shining abyss? How did he even survive?"

Noire opened her eyes in a narrowed fashion. "How indeed…"

"He… also took a direct shot through his body from a gun that was capable of blowing Neptune's shield apart."

"A Cultrizer Ravager Pistol, huh?" Yuuna lifted his head.

Histoire's gaze came towards the boy. "You know what it is?"

Yuuna nodded. "Many Cultrizer sergeants and figure heads carry such a weapon. It is typically an anti armor pistol, pretty high caliber. If it hit your arm, it'd blow the whole thing off, sending it flying like a toothpick." He turned to IF. "The boy took a direct hit from one of those things and survived?"

IF nodded. "Not only that, he later got back up and went on a rampage, like he was in some enraged fit."

Histoire turned towards the boy sleeping in the bed. "But I thought he just went crazy from the power of having absorbed the Share Crystal Shard?"

"Then tell me how he survived a drop well over 1000 feet..." Yuuna tilted his head in the tome's direction. "There's no way he could have, not without somehow being in the same league as Taberu."

"Wow!" the long haired lavender, Neputunu, exclaimed, "that's a really long fall!" She then stuck her tongue out. "But don't forget, new friends of ours often come falling from the sky anyway, so to say he survived a big fall like that should be no stretch for someone in Gamindustri."

Yuuna crossed his arms, eying her. "Sure, they maybe start falling from a couple hundred feet or so, but a 1000 is a much bigger number." Neputunu puckered her lips at him and arched her eyes seriously.

"Well, how do you know it is a 1000 feet, huh?"

"Just going by what they said. But I saw that place, the light abyss was _very_ far down, and that is just considering what is above it. No one but Fuuin knows about what is below that light and how long it goes on afterwards."

Noire closed her eyes solemnly. "I hate to say it, but if Fuuin is the one to become the god, Histoire, do you not think it would be better if we ended his life right now?"

The tome's eyes shrank as shock suddenly slammed into her. She almost felt the breath in her body get knocked out. "Kill… a child?" Neputunu shared a glance with Neptune before turning back to Noire.

Noire nodded with hesitation, dreading the words she was about to say. "He's not particularly innocent, you know? Fuuin Yokoshima is in all regards, a... criminal. I understand he was forced to do the things he has done, but it still happened and he needs to be held accountable for his actions-"

"No!" MarvelousAQL suddenly shouted. The rest of the group turned to her. "Do not talk about him like he is some heartless monster! Fuuin's not like that!"

Noire wore a sad frown on her face, her brows arching up with confusion. "I hate it just as much as you, but just think for a second. If this terrifying god really does exist, wouldn't it better to end his suffering? Just look at him…"

Marvelous' eyes shook as tears surfaced at their edges. Slowly, she turned to look at the boy, seeing him breathing heavily and sweating as if he was in a heavy fever.

"Every second he is growing weaker, he's hurting right now and there is nothing we can do to help him. At this point, I doubt he will even wake up. Also, if the evidence is true, and if what Gohan says is true in accordance, then Fuuin may very likely be the one to end the world."

MarvelousAQL looked down. "You… have to be wrong. He… could be the one to transform, but… maybe he will be different? You know? Maybe he won't be so bad."

Histoire sighed heavily, looking down. "The CPU god, huh?"

Yuuna turned to her.

"No, there are no exceptions. They wish only to conquer and to rule. They are tyrants at heart, selfish beings who turn the strongest of us," her eyes glazed sadly towards Noire and Neptune, "into playthings."

Noire lifted sad eyes up to the roof. "I think it would be best for Gamindustri if we put Fuuin to rest. Just think about it..." MarvelousAQL looked down to the ground in growing agony, clenching fists to her chest and shaking, "he wouldn't have to suffer anymore pain, he would not need to worry about his next day, take responsibility for his crimes, and we would be able to track down Cultrizer and stop the god from emerging."

"I..." Marvelous shook, closing her eyes, "I..."

"Okay!" IF yelled, throwing fists at her sides. "You make points, but what if he ISN'T!? Huh!?"

Noire, as well as others, turned to the usually cool girl with a recoil, startled by her sudden raise in voice.

"And sure we may be able to take down Cultrizer, but what if it is all wrong!? What if we can't do it, and what if he isn't actually this stupid god!? I don't care about any of that, but I… can't say it's right in any way to kill him…" She held her fists up below her head, shaking as some tears came. "I could never kill anyone like that… Never."

Gohan smiled. "She's right. Besides, anything that could have happened to Fuuin may have been a result of the Share Crystal Shard he has. With one of those, you can recover from pretty much any injury and wield incredible power. Mine grants me the ability to teleport." he gave a cheeky grin. "Maybe his puts him into a frantic and overpowered rage mode, you never know, it depends on the person and the shard."

"Personally," Generia G took a step into the room with a wide smile and cutely closed eyes, "I'd rather not kill the boy. I'm not one for taking an innocent life, no matter the circumstance or consequences."

All eyes turned to Noire, who now looked at the eyes of her comrades before she raised hands up in defense. "Hey, no please, don't think of me like that. I don't really want to kill him either, honest, it's just… a thought, you know..." She looked down, eyes shaking. "It's just… I'm scared."

The others seemed to be taken aback by her statement. Yuuna in particular seemed the most affected by her words. "You're… scared?"

Noire slowly shook her head, a bright tinge of red on her face, closing her eyes tightly so as to avoid seeing the looks on her friend's faces. "I… I believe in this… god. I've seen documents… And if Histoire believes so strongly in this god, then it has to be real. I don't want to fight anything like that! I don't want to fight something that will… will…"

"I get it." Yuuna lifted a hand, using a light tone to try and calm her down, "it's okay. After all of this stuff I'm hearing over and over again, I'm starting to become nervous too."

Noire opened her watering eyes, lifting her head and keeping her gaze downwards. "I don't want you guys to hate me, I never meant anything I said like that, it's just… I don't like not being able to help, and Fuuin is not in good shape… at all…"

Histoire smiled and hovered over to the shaking girl, laying a comforting hand on Noire's shoulder. "You must have more faith, Noire. I'll take care of Fuuin, it was just a look over. If you give me time, I'm certain I can find out what is wrong with him and help him as necessary." She smiled and looked over to the group. "That goes to all of you. Just rest easy. Go sleep now, young girls and boys should be dreaming at this hour. Go on…" she lifted her hands and shooed at them, ushering them out of the room.

Gohan smiled and was the first to depart, with Generia G following shortly after and the rest coming suit. The tome grinned lightly and her watchful gaze fell onto MarvelousAQL, who stood looking at the boy with sorrow filled eyes, holding her hands and biting her lower lip. The tome flew over to the girl and stayed next to her, too looking down at the boy's sleeping face, seeing him grimace and pant.

"Marvelous? You really should go and rest. Do not worry for him, I will take care of him. Trust in me."

The ninja girl lifted her worry filled face to the tome and slowly gave a nod, turning around and barely walking out of the room. Histoire took in a long and silent breath before letting it out with a melancholic grin and turning back to the boy. Now it was her turn to look at the hopeless lad in front of her, knowing there was not much she could do to help him.

 _Poor child… so young and yet you must suffer such agonies not even adults face._

The tome lifted her hands, conjuring spinning runic circles before her and beginning to trace over the boy, looking for any signs of any way she could help.

;-;-;

(Early Afternoon – Planeptune Basillicom – May 15th, XX18)

(Charlotte OST - BUREIKUTAIMU)

A random woman dressed in a uniform skirt and long sleeve shirt of dark purple and white held up a clipboard, looking up and down from it and pointing to various places. "Alright, come on now! We have to get this place all prepped up and looking nice for when the national dinner begins tomorrow! The CPU's will be here, we have to get this place in tip top shape!"

The group looked around at the very large room, seeing it was very open spaced. A high dome like ceiling with ornate silver fixtures, golden chandeliers with brilliant white lights. The large hall was very similar to a ball room, only one solid wall that faced into the Basillicom, outfitted with three large and polished dark oak doors. The ends of the room were lined with large marble ornate curved columns and fancy railings to match, open to the brilliant, cool, and lush outside air. In short, it was a rather incredible sight for a large dinner. As several big circular tables were being spread out in a crossing pattern like an X all across the room, it was starting to look more like a party or get together than a formal dinner meeting.

"So..." Garland crossed his arms over his chest, smiling to the sight of the hard working Basillicom staff, "this place looks pretty neat. And we're only on the second floor, huh?"

Neptune nodded brightly. "Yes! And not only that, we can breathe the fresh air of Planeptune and feel the nice breeze! If it so happens to rain tomorrow, then we can dine hearing the relaxing pour of life onto the earth, ah… the serenity." she held her hands together and lifted her nose up, grinning widely to herself. Nepgear chuckled to herself as a sweat drop swam down the side of her face.

"That… sounds nothing like you, Neptune."

"Unfortunately…" the petite girl now wore a look of annoyance, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in frustration, "I won't be _Neptune_ during the dinner. Histoire says that the four of us will be in our transformed state for this dinner so we can act more… "appropriately"..." she let her hands make flapping motions around her head.

A smile came from Gohan. "So I'll be dining with _Purple Heart_ , huh? Sounds neat!"

Marvelous took in a sigh. "I wish Fuuin would wake up soon. It would be nice to sit down and eat with him peacefully for once in such a nice setting. It'd feel just like a..." her face began to turn a strong shade of red as Neputunu and IF grinned mischievously at her.

"A what?" the brunette almost sang. "A… dat….e!"

The big busty girl grabbed the jacket around her waist, lifting it up to cover her head in futility as the others laughed.

Gohan smiled forth into the large room. "Still, it'll be nice to be able to eat full heartedly. I can't wait for tomorrow!" The fighter gave a hop and pumped fists into the air, cheering.

"Gohan." Neptune said, "you can't just pig out."

Nepgear nodded her head. "I agree with sis. You'd empty the entire room."

"Hey!.." the boy's shoulders slouched down as he let his arms fall. "I wouldn't do that… not unless it was all left over."

"How about this." IF said, lifting a finger and simpering towards the boy, "when the dinner is over, you can eat all you want, okay?"

"Is that really okay, though?"

Neptune nodded her head at him excitedly, "yeah! Just don't eat all of the pudding! Leave some for me. In fact, leave a lot for me! I can never get tired of pudding! Pudding, pudding!"

"Sure!"

Garland shook his head slightly side to side and took to walking, seeing drapes being put and stretched out onto the already set tables. "I wonder what this place will look like when it is done."

Neptune suddenly slammed hard into his side, taking the soldier by stark surprise. "Have you ever seen a ball room?"

"No."

"Imagine finely knitted red drapes hanging across the arches, candles on every table, some faint classical music in the background, and a large variety of entrees across the tables." Neptune stretched her hand out, letting it pan across the room slowly, Garland's head following it suit.

"I see. In either case, I'm sure it will look beautiful. I certainly can't wait to see Lady Blanc again." the soldier looked off to the side as the image of the hazel haired beauty of a ticking time bomb came to his mind. Pink came across his cheeks before he shook his head silently from side to side, returning to his normally analytical gaze.

Neptune had a grin spread from cheek to cheek as she leaned towards his face. "My lady?" came the timid voice of the supervisor holding the clipboard, taking the group's attention. Neptune turned to her with her usual blank stare. "Preparations for the dinner will be complete by midnight tonight. I need to ask, have you made a selection of what it is we are to serve at the event?"

"Um…" the lavender lifted a finger under her chin, her bright purple eyes climbing high up to the ceiling.

Nepgear took a step forward with a nervous laugh, "Histoire already had the list of entrees made. It should be in the clerk's hands at the lobby."

"Good, Lady Nepgear, I'll have an associate go claim it immediately so we can begin the preparation of the food."

"Okay." Nepgear sheepishly waved at the girl as she walked around the group, now departing from the large dinner room. Uni stepped up beside Nepgear and gave her a small nudge with her shoulder.

"So, what's going to be on the menu, Nepgear?"

"Oh, I don't really know… Histoire made it, so…"

"Yeah," IF crossed her arms over her chest, smirking off with her eyes to the side, "if Neptune were left in charge of it, it'd be nothing but snacks and treats."

"I've been meaning to ask." Garland asked, turning to the Planeptune candidate, "why is it the CPU's must be in their transformed state during this affair?"

"Histoire wants us to get more used to being transformed, it is so we don't stress so much while maintaining it. I guess the best way is to be in leisurely activities for now while trying to sustain it for longer periods of time." Nepgear lifted a hand behind her head.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Huh..." Yuuna rolled his eyes off to the side, "and here I was thinking it was because she didn't want Neptune to fuck something up with a silly endeavor."

"Hey!" Neptune yelled, throwing fitty fists into the air, "I'm not that bad!"

IF chuckled. "Also, Yuuna, it would be nice if you would avoid that type of language while we're dining."

"Tsk." the blond elite turned away, glaring off tightly to the side.

MarvelousAQL looked up to the ceiling with a sad smile, looking at the navy blue ceilings between the wooden hangovers. "Tomorrow, huh? Wow… I hope things turn out all right… I mean, that… you know, nothing bad happens."

The arm of the chipper Neptune suddenly wrapped over her neck, pulling the girl down under her shoulder. The petite girl gave her a wide smirk. "Don't worry about that, this is the Basillicom, remember? I promise that nothing bad is going to happen on my watch. Those cloak people aren't going to get the drop on us this time."

Noire glanced away and to the blonde general standing near the middle entrance into the large dining room. It was strange, why was she distancing herself from the group? Something about the good general struck Noire in a particular way, she was acting like herself, and then again, not like herself. It was odd indeed. The raven haired girl with pigtails walked over to the shoulder length blonde and smiled, tapping her on the shoulder. "Generia?.."

"Ah!" the girl jumped at the unexpected touch, turning her body around in the length of a snap and she heaved a relieving sigh. "Oh, Noire, it's just you…" She puffed out a "phew", holding a delicate hand to her bosom.

"Hey, what's up, you seem a little nervous?" Noire tilted her head, looking to her friend.

"Uhm, well, I just… I've never been in Planeptune before, you know? It's just strange is all."

An assuring smile crossed Noire's face. "Aw, it's okay. There's no reason to be scared of anything." Generia G nodded silently to her words, keeping her eyes calmly closed in relief. Noire could only assume she was probably trying to keep herself calm. The general could get a bit excited at the wrong times. "So… I have to ask."

"Oh, yes, Noire? Ask me anything?" Generia G beamed at her with sparkling eyes.

"Eheheh..." Noire glanced away. _Her smiles give me the creeps…_ "Um, Generia, what happened to that blue orb you found at the battlefield, the one you showed me yesterday?"

Generia G blinked at her innocently before she smiled brightly at her. "Oh, the lapis orb, huh? Yeah, before we left to come here, I had it transported to our scientists by one of my drones." She gave a beaming nod to the CPU. However, a look of forlorn was expressed on the other girl's face.

"I see, I thought that we could have asked Histoire to take a look at it."

Generia's eyes snapped wide open in shock. The sudden change in her eyes took Noire by surprise. "No!" she shouted. "I refuse, it is Lastation's property." Hastily, as if in a fit, the general waved her hands sideways in a flat line motion, as well as shaking her head. "There's no telling what would happen. What if it is a powerful artifact, or holds a powerful secret? Would you want _Neptune_ to have access to something like that?"

Noire glanced off to the side. "I guess you bring up a point. Any how, I just wanted to know, thanks for doing that anyways."

"You're welcome, Noire!"

The CPU took to walking away and giving her a wave before turning forward, lifting a thinking finger to her chin and furrowing her brows. _That look on Generia's face… She knows something about that orb. I wonder what the problem would be if Histoire got a hold of it? I probably should have taken such an important item from her the second she showed it off. In any case, my scientists should have it, so I'll just give them a call and have them give it back to me. I'll take Histoire's judgment any day over my engineers._

The CPU continued to walk away until she rounded a corner, vanishing from sight. Generia G glared sharply at Noire's departure, now taking to strolling into the dining room herself.


	56. Chapter 56

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Early Evening – Planeptune Basillicom – May 15th, XX18)

(Chaos CHILD OST - Girlish)

The group of Neptune, Nepgear, Uni, Noire, Garland, Yuuna, Gohan, MarvelousAQL, and Neputunu stood behind curtains, Neptune peering out from behind large draping curtains over a raised platform at the forefront of the dining hall. There were many people of high status, wearing extravagant dresses or suits, people of old and younger, men and women and even some of their children.

Neptune sighed and turned to look at the group. "Well, you guys all ready to go?"

"Where's IF?" Gohan asked, looking around.

Nepgear rose a finger. "She's still getting dressed I think." She smiled at the group. "Anyway, all of you look good."

Yuuna held his chin high, putting on a face of prestige, wearing a black suit and a rose on his right suit pocket, his hair slicked down and lightly oiled. Garland wore a similar attire, instead having a red tie and a violet in his pocket rather than a rose.

"I have to say..." Neptune smirked at the two young men with a sly glint in her eyes, "you guys look pretty spiffy."

"Hmph." Yuuna cocked his head to the side, "I can dress up when I want to." Garland only shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks, Neptune."

Nepgear pointed at the blond boy standing behind them. "But not you..."

Gohan's brows perked up in surprise, looking down. He was still dressed in his preferred attire, a white Chinese jacket and dark purple gi for pants. "Eh, is this not good? I thought it was pretty formal."

"Oh, it's fine, I was just wondering how you'd look in a tuxedo is all." Nepgear sheepishly giggled as she rose a finger to scratch her chin.

Gohan smiled at her widely and lifted a fist, pumping it against his chest in a beating motion. "It's cool, besides, I don't do monkey suits so well."

"Very well." Noire closed her eyes reluctantly at him. "Anyhow, we're going to go get changed and dressed. When you see us, we won't be ourselves."

Neptune nodded. "Yeah, and I have to give that speech before the dinner can officially begin, so don't go pigging out, Gohan."

"Sure, sure, I can wait." he gave her a grin. Neptune returned the gesture and turned to walk away.

Yuuna watched the other CPU and their candidates follow after her before turning to MarvelousAQL and Neputunu, seeing them dressed in similar dresses of differing color. The former donned a slim long dress of a dark velvet color, having her upper cleavage, shoulders, and the entirety of her back exposed. Neputunu on the other hand wore a black dress that covered her body up to her neck in a turtle like fashion, having the sides of her body, her shoulders, and her back exposed.

"You both look good." Yuuna smirked at the two of them.

"Aw, thanks." Marvelous wore a blush across her face and lifted a hand to slightly cover it, giving a small laugh as Neputunu bowed her head somewhat, also sporting a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Yuuna." She looked at the both of them. "I think you both look just fine, very handsome."

Garland took to grinning kindly at the sound of their words, bowing his head and closing his eyes, lifting his hands to adjust his tie slightly. The end result was not something he would have liked however, seeing as it made it look even worse than before. Gohan smiled brightly at the four of them before turning back towards the large dining hall now filled with people.

The area looked amazing, like it was bathed in kind golden light. The lights on the chandeliers hanging above were shining brightly with an elegant flicker, the walls were bright and almost illuminating, the floor was a well finely polished tile arrangement, vague reflections of those who stood upon them able to be shown from under. The tables were evenly spread, being covered in bright blue table cloth with elegantly cut and decorated rims, a set of candles sitting in the middle of every table, having bright flames that danced to the occasional soft breeze.

When combined with the now fading sunlight from outside, the incredible atmosphere was only made that much more beautiful with the sight of the soon shining night view of the city that was Planeptune. Soon every light would be like a twinkling spark when the dark black of the night would be upon them.

"Come on, let's go find us a table before they're all taken up." Gohan said, turning to the others.

Garland gave a nod. "You're right. Let's hit it."

The five teens walked off and around the side near the railings, seeking out a table they could seat themselves at that would be close to the stage that Lady Purple Heart herself would be making a speech. As they walked, Yuuna found that Gohan had began to fall behind, his attention being stolen by a large and long table that was fitted with numerous delectables and delicious looking meals.

"Hey." Yuuna grabbed the boy's collar, now dragging him behind as the boy hopped from one foot at the sudden action. "We can't eat yet, remember that."

The group soon found a table near the middle of the room, now pulling seats and sitting themselves appropriately.

"Ah..." MarvelousAQL looked down to find that the seats were well cushioned. "This is pleasant." a calm smile came across her face as peace seemed to settle on her person. "Yes, this is nice."

Neputunu let her bottom be sit against the cushioned chair and made herself comfortable. "Look at all of these people, I never would have expected that there would be so many."

Garland lifted a hand by his head as he sat down. "For the most part, they're aristocrats or political figures from the other nations around here in Gamindustri. Though we should be on the look out, I wouldn't be surprised if there is a Cultrizer agent among them somewhere, probably after Fuuin."

"No doubt." a girl's voice came. The heads of the teens turned to see the long haired girl, IF, standing dressed in an elegant and not so revealing dining dress of a dark green color, wearing a large bandana on her wrist and her hair.

"Wow." Gohan said, "you dress up nicely, IF."

"I would say the same for you, except you look no different than you did yesterday." The boy only responded with a big grin. The brunette returned it and took to sitting down one seat away from Garland.

"Oh, he's fine." Neputunu expressed, now lunging and cling against one of the fighter's arms.

"So, how many people are we going to have sitting at our little table." IF asked. "There is still Neptune, Noire, Uni, and Nepgear, that's four people."

"My guess is we'll have to spread out." Yuuna surmised. "I can get a table reserved for the others, I'm sure the other two CPU's and their candidates are going to want to talk to their buddies."

Gohan traded a glance to one table before turning back. "Why can't we just push two tables together or something like that. I mean, the CPUs are the main event, can't they break the rules a little for companionship or something like that?"

IF shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. Just have to wait and see." IF then turned to look at the three white candles sitting atop an expensive looking holder.

"Hey, Iffy?" Marvelous asked, "where is Compa? I haven't seen her lately."

"Compa is really busy in medical school, she can't afford to get time off. Don't worry about her." IF smiled, her brows arching up in an upside down V and closing her eyes, "besides, she's too delicate for the situation we're in. To be honest, I don't want her to get caught up in it…" The guild girl folded her hands over each other on the table and laid her head down, gazing off to the distance, thinking about the peachy girl.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Neputunu asked. IF only gave a small nod of her head.

"I would have liked for her to come to the dinner, but she's working right now, so..."

Yuuna's eyes rolled to the side of the room in a slight scowl. "Wow, working and going to school. She's pretty dedicated."

"She just has to make up for a lot of lost time due to the adventures Nep-nep takes us on. If she doesn't straighten out her schedule, she'll lose her chances for education and will have to wait for another."

"Schooling's important if that is her pursuit." Yuuna turned to face IF. "Make sure you encourage her."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me. I know… I care for Compa's interests."

Garland put a smirk on his face. "Well, the others should be arriving soon. I think Blanc will be here any minute-"

"Gohan!" a loud and young girlish voice shouted, snatching the group's attention. They turned their heads to see two young girls around the age of 12 or so, one with bright pink hair and eyes, the other with bright blue hair and eyes to match, both having shining power symbols as their pupils, dressed in matching form fitting uniforms with pink bottoms and white sleeveless tops, long white gloves on their arms and similar stockings on their legs. Seeing them, Garland and Gohan both sprung to their feet in some surprise as the pink haired girl rushed fast towards the table.

"Gohan..." came a second and more quiet voice.

The pink haired girl jumped with outstretched arms, laughing happily as Gohan's eyes widened in a panic. "Oh no!"

(Hyperdimension Neptunia OST - Minicar)

The group cringed as a crash shook the table. Slowly, they opened their eyes to see the CPU form of Ram sitting on the blond haired fighter, who looked rather dazed from the "attack". She sat up on his body in a rather suggestive cowgirl position, looking at him with wide happy eyes and a big grin. A laugh came from the small CPU.

"Ahaha, hi Gohan, how are you!? It's been a while since we've seen one another, hasn't it."

On the ground, Gohan groaned with dazed eyes. Garland stared down at the event with utter shock.

"Huh." Yuuna said in an unimpressed tone of voice, "so you _do_ know them."

IF smiled brightly at the two CPUs. "Hi Ram, hi Rom."

"Hi, IF." Rom meekly greeted, holding her hands together. She approached the table in a formal manner and took to looking down at the blond boy on the floor. "Hi, Gohan."

"Come on, come on!" Ram began hopping her body up and down. "Say hi!"

Gohan blinked his sights back and looked up at the girl sitting on him. "Can you please get off of me, Ram?" A big smile came across her face and she quickly rolled off onto her feet. The boy picked himself up, taking to dusting off his jacket and the back of his pants before smiling down at the two young CPU candidates. "Hi, you two, it sure _has_ been a while. I forgot just how hard you hit when you're transformed." a loud and amused laughter came from him.

"Yeah." Ram put up two fists in a boxer's fashion, now tipping from left to right with small hops. "Come on, let's go at it, one-two, one-two!" A teethy grin was the boy's response as he too mimicked the position, getting ready to trade blows with the transformed girl.

IF sighed. "Alright you two, knock it off."

"Heheh, sorry." Gohan said, now standing up straight and lifting a hand to scratch his head. Ram's fist suddenly slammed into the boy's gut, causing his eyes to widen in complete pain. He coughed loudly and held his stomach, now crouching down onto his feet and hunching over as Ram began to revel in her victory.

"You let your guard down, Gohan!" With a simper, she narrowed an eye at him and placed her hands on her hips, "wasn't it you who always told me to "never take your eyes off of the opponent.", huh?" she said this in a mocking tone.

Rom closed her eyes chipperly at her twin. "That's a good Gohan impression, Ram."

"Thanks, Rom!" she gave the girl a big thumbs up. Yuuna was busy laughing to himself as Garland was left puzzled by the fact of the two CPU candidates fooling around with the boy as if they'd known him their whole lives.

"Oh, geez!" Gohan moaned. With a struggle, the boy lifted his head up towards her and barely opening an eye. "You're very strong when you're transformed, you know that?"

"Thanks." Ram pumped her arm up in a showy fashion and flexed her small muscles.

"Ram's the greatest." Rom said in a quiet voice.

"Don't sell yourself so short, squirt." Gohan's head lowered back down as he dealt with the pain he was experiencing. "You're… just as strong as she is."

"Oh wow, look who's hunched over and on his knees this time." the hard and very recognizable voice of the Lowee CPU said. Slowly, the dressed up brown haired soldier lifted his head to see his very own goddess, Blanc, or in this case, CPU White Heart, dressed in a formal white dress complete with a bell like bottom and a turtleneck. Her eyes came upon Garland before a small smile came. "Hello, Garland."

"You remembered my name." he said. Slowly, a shaky smile began to come over him as a surge of emotions swam through him.

"Well of course, don't forget who it was that personally chose you to come here." She walked over to him with a smile and took a hold of his tie, startling him. "Your tie is crooked, idiot..." She began to arrange it and tighten properly to his surprise. He couldn't hide the blush that was now coming from him.

 _She's so close. And in her goddess form no less. This is incredible, I- I don't know what to do! Say thank you, fumble, just take it, what!?_

Garland took a deep swallow as the goddess' red eyes focused on his uniform before coming up to his face. Her brows perked up at seeing his stupor. "What?" the girl's shoulders shrugged before releasing him. "There, you're all fixed up. Geez, I swear, you boys always need some form of female supervision when it comes to dressing properly, don't you?" She turned judging eyes onto Gohan who was finally recovering.

The boy panted as he put a hand on the table and pulled himself up, tugging at his collar. A scowl came across Blanc's face suddenly.

"And you didn't even change!" In a second, she flung a strong backwards kick at the boy, sending him flying up and across the room with a scream. Blanc hmph'd as she now stood elegantly and crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head high with closed and angry eyes. "You're one of Lowee's representatives and you didn't even bother to dress up for this occasion!? What are you, a brute?"

"But sis," Rom meekly said, coming up to her side and taking the bigger CPU's attention, "he is dressed nicely. See?"

Blanc blinked before turning her eyes back to the boy, seeing him in a mere daze, collapsed on the floor across the room. "Those clothes are no different than what he'd wear back home."

"But they're nice." Rom wore a small and cute smile. The cyan haired CPU looked down at her before sighing.

"I'll go get him… You guys don't go anywhere, and you two, sit down."

"Yes, Blanc,"; "Yes, big sis." the two twins responded respectively. They grabbed two chairs next to where the now collapsed Gohan was once sitting and smiled at each other.

Garland blinked in a stupor, now finally recovering from his own shock and taking a seat. He heaved a heavy breath and turned to look at the two candidates sitting at their table. "So," he swallowed, "you two are the… little sisters of Lady Blanc?"

The two girls looked at him, puzzled by his question. "Well, yeah." Ram said like it was an obvious fact, "we're the only ones that could be Blanc's little sisters." Rom took to nodding enthusiastically at her twin's words.

"I see… So, why are you… uh, transformed?"

"This?" Ram looked over herself before turning back to the young man. "Histoire wanted all the CPU's and their candidates to be transformed for the dinner. Some kind of training thing, I don't know. But I like it!" She threw a powerful fist Garland's direction, "fear me!"

"Yeah, fear!" Rom mimicked Ram's action in a cute and clumsy manner.

IF sighed grievously as she leaned her head onto a propped up hand. "I'm shocked Gohan is still breathing at this moment."

"Please." Yuuna turned his head to the direction White Heart departed, seeing her drag the blond boy back behind her. "It'll take much more than that to kill that guy. He'll be up in no time."

Blanc quickly approached the table and set Gohan in his seat, letting the boy sit in a clumsy and dazed mess, a faint groan of pain coming from him. "He's fine. Don't worry about him. He's used to getting hit by me and the girls."

"Wow." Neputunu exclaimed, "is he masochistic?"

"No." Blanc crossed her arms. "He's just irritating. He often walks in on me when I'm in the bathroom."

Yuuna leaned his head back, folding his arms behind it and glancing at her. "Doors have locks, you know."

"What'd you say?" the CPU bared angry teeth at him, lifting a threatening fist and Yuuna merely turned away.

"Nothing important it seems."

"Good." Blanc sat back in her own chair and took a look around. "Hey, this table is not nearly big enough, we're going to need more room and more chairs."

Neputunu leaned towards her from the side. "We kind of talked about that. Someone mentioned something about just dragging two tables together and-"

"Screw that." Blanc got up on her feet. "Hey, waitress!"

In no more than a few seconds, a girl dressed in a familiar serving uniform of purple and white came forward, ready to hear the goddess' request. "What is it, my lady?"

"Go find a big table. We have a large group and we need to be able to stick together."

"Oh, um, sure, I'll see what I can do-"

"I'll go look." Garland got to his feet. Blanc and the girl looked at him, as did the others at the table save for the shaking blond boy.

"Sit your ass down." Blanc ordered. "They'll handle it."

"Yes, my lady." Garland quickly set himself back in the chair, averting his gaze. _She really is quick to get annoyed._

Blanc turned back towards the attendant, who gave a bow and a welcoming answer to the CPU before running off. With that, White Heart took to her seat and smiled. "There's no need to have us be spread over two tables, we're the guests of honor, we should be able to eat how we please."

A girl with long beautiful green hair in a single ponytail approached the table, having an amazing bust and dressed in an elegant gown which wrapped around her chest with no shoulder straps, and long white arm gloves reaching just inches below her shoulders. "I'll say." Her brilliant purple eyes narrowed seductively as an arm was wrapped under her bustling bosom.

"Oh..." Marvelous lifted her head up in amazement at the sight, "Vert!? You made it, you look amazing by the way."

The transformed state of the last and not least of the four CPUs presiding over Gamindustri's safety smiled kindly towards the group. Yuuna stared at her with a gaze of awe and shock as Garland's head leaned forward in a very subtle speed, eyes widening. "Why thank you, Marvy, you look very delicious yourself." She closed her eyes as her grin widened. "May I take a seat?"

"There's only one left." IF motioned her head over to the only empty seat at the table.

(Gakkou Gurashi OST Vol.1 - 10 - Tayoreru Rii-san Kichinto-san)

Blanc closed her eyes, seeming to be irritated and turning away from the large busted woman. "We may or may not have another table coming, though I don't think we'd be able to fit you _and_ those large bags of fat you have…"

"Bags of fat?" Vert's eyes were somewhat open in surprise before glancing down at her chest and back up to Blanc, "oh, you mean these?" She smiled once more and closed her eyes, "why, these are breasts, my dear. Not that you'd know."

An audible growl could be heard from the cyan haired CPU. Garland found himself looking at her with a growing fear as he saw a shadow come over her head and her fists clenching tightly.

IF sighed. "Cool it, guys. Let's keep things together, there are important people here from across the nations, you don't want to embarrass yourselves over something so small, do you?"

"I guess you're right." Blanc swallowed her anger and averted her eyes from the illustrious green haired beauty.

"So..." Yuuna tilted his head back, his only good eye looking Green Heart up and down, "you came alone, huh?"

Vert turned her head to him, "anyone I would have brought alongside me is currently very far away on important business."

"I see…" Yuuna turned away.

"Gee wiz," Gohan scratched his hair, appearing to have fully recovered from his little baffle with the Lowee CPUs, "I didn't think I'd be able to catch myself. You guys have gotten better since you were last at that house!"

"Well, we did get finished fighting that CPU of Tari, remember?"

"Nope." He turned over to Vert. "Who is this?"

"My good boy, I am CPU Green Heart, better known as Vert. I'm the CPU of Leanbox." She narrowed her eyes hungrily at the boy and leaned towards him. "Say, you're kinda cute, you know that?"

"Wow, thanks!" Gohan smiled brightly at her, seeming to be completely unaffected by her compliment.

Vert sat back, somewhat amazed. "Wow, most men would be falling over if I told them that." Her eyes narrowed and trailed over to soldier from Lowee, whose eyes only opened wide and he turned away with a small blush. Vert chuckled to herself.

A blonde girl with shoulder length hair came up behind the table from IF, smiling at them. "Ah, there you guys are, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hi, Generia." IF delightfully greeted, lifting a hand. "You look nice."

Neputunu nodded in agreement. "Yes, you do look rather lovely, Generia."

The general wore a form fitting monochrome dress of metal black outfitted with a thick hexagonal texture, a thick line of white going down from her bosom down to the end of the dress. The dress was held onto her by one layer of cloth going over her right shoulder. "Ah, thank you, so do you, IF, and you too, Nepu. Nice hair ribbon."

"Thanks." IF voiced.

Blanc took a look around. "I guess Neptune and the others are off getting ready?"

"Yep." Yuuna nodded his head at her. "We'll probably see Lady Noire and Lady Uni and Nepgear before we see Lady Neptune, after all, she has to give some kind of speech before we can begin this meal."

"Hmm, that makes sense. I guess Histoire will be with her?"

Yuuna nodded his head as Vert took a brief look around. "I also don't see Compa."

"At work." most of the group said in unison. Vert blinked in confusion a bit before glancing forwards.

"Oh…" She then looked up as a slightly questioning smile came across her face, "I can't wait to see Nepgear, I wonder what she'll look like. Eheheheh..."

Gohan smiled brightly at her. "I'm sure she'll look pretty much like the rest of you do."

"Gohan." Rom asked, taking the boy's, and some others, attention, "after the dinner, are you coming back to Lowee? I'd like you to play with us in the Basillicom."

"Yeah, same here!" Ram stood up and lifted a high hand in the air, bending slightly over the table.

"No." he simply said.

"Wow." some of the people at the table exclaimed, looking at him.

"What?"

Yuuna rose his eyebrow. "How can you say no to a CPU of all people just like _that_ , like it's no big deal."

"Because it isn't."

Garland shook his head in shock. "I'm finding myself constantly surprised by you, you know that."

"Nope." The boy turned over to Ram and smiled at her like a bigger brother, "I'm going to be helping these guys out on an important assignment. So I won't be coming back to Lowee for some time."

Blanc tilted her head to the side. "But your mission right now was to simply keep things in order until we got here for the dinner, it's over now, you can come back to Lowee with me, the girls, and Garland so you can receive your reward."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Gohan waved a hand at her in an appreciative manner before bowing his head to her gleefully. "I'd rather try to take care of the fight I'm already invested in instead of going back to Lowee. There are things I need to take care of."

"I see." Blanc closed her eyes. "Well, I hope things work out for you. By the way, how has Garland treated you?" She smirked smugly, crossing her arms and eying the soldier by her side. "If he's hurt you, you'll let me know, right?"

The soldier's eyes widened somewhat in a growing fear.

Gohan beamed at the CPU with closed eyes, "Ah, he's been a real pal."

"Good." she turned to face the soldier. "If he says you've done good, then I'll believe it."

"Y-yeah, sure." Garland expressed, panning his gaze away slightly.

"So, what all has happened?" Vert asked, putting her hands together and leaning towards the group, "I heard there was an enormous skirmish in Lastation some week ago. Were you guys there?"

"Yeah!" Gohan shouted with excitement, taking to his feet, "We-"

"It's a long story." IF interrupted. Gohan took to looking at her and the brunette smiled at him with a glance. "We'll tell you about it later."

"Very well, then."

Blanc took another look around, seeing many different faces. "Seems there is a good assortment of people here."

Neputunu nodded. "Yeah, I think they're from all over Gamindustri, personally invited by the council upstairs. They said it was for good PR, whatever that means."

Nepgear nodded her head at her. "It stands for Public Relations, Nepu..."

The other girl blinked at the answer as Blanc took to her feet. "May as well say hi to some of them."

The CPU and some of her companions walked around greeting random guests. The first was a man with a head of dark blue and red hair. He smiled at them and lifted a greeting hand. "Hi there, I'm Markiplier, I have to say, it is nice to meet you, Lady Blanc."

The CPU returned the gesture with a smile and continued to the next person after mincing small words.

"Hello there," another person greeted, "TheDaimondMinecart here, I have to say, this is quite a nice party. I find myself enjoying it." he smiled.

"Dah, FUCK!" a young man with sandy blond hair and dressed in a black shirt and jeans yelled when getting greeted. "Dad, why did you break that!?"

"Because it pissed me off, that's why!" a tall man with a serious stare shouted back, now getting up from the table.

"NO! DAD, where are you going!?" The pair walked away, exchanging foul shouts to one another as the girls stood there with wide eyes of small shock.

Nepgear laughed nervously. "That's McJuggernuggets… ehehehe… he's an… entertainer I guess."

"Sure is loud." Blanc said. "Come on, let's see some of the others."

They continued to more people.

"Hello there, we're the College Humor crew, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, what you're reading here is a fan-based parody. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by Idea Factory, Compile Heart, and NIS America. Please support the official release." a group of men and women said together.

The group had to drag Rom and Ram away after seeing them salivate and beg for autographs from the TeamFourStar crew.

They now came up to a young man in his early 20s, dressed up in a black hoodie and lengthy blue jeans. "Hey there, my name is Cyver, and I'm the author of this stor- wait, where are you going!?" the group all turned away, seeming bored and uninterested in the words the brunet had to say.

Afterwards, the group sat down at their table again, and Blanc smiled brightly. "Well, that was nice."

A door opened loudly at the end of the room, and a pair of strong attendants came in carrying a large and long foldable plastic table. Blanc smiled at it and took to standing up. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Bring it over here, boys!" she called out, waving an arm at them. As the others of the group got the tables they were using set aside to make some room, the table was placed, arranged, covered with a large table cloth of matching design to the others around, and was set with plenty of chairs and two sets of candles. With that, the group now finally took their seats around the rectangular table.

"This is definitely better." IF's head went from one side of her area to the other with a smile gracing her face.

"Oh hey!" Gohan's face brightened significantly, getting the other's attention. "There's Black Heart, Uni, and Nepgear!" The others turned to see two white haired CPUs and one pink haired CPU approaching the table.

"Hello, guys." Noire greeted, dressed in an elegant black dining gown with a cut riding up her legs to her hip. Uni was dressed in a black dress that was very similar to White Heart's, having her hair tied up in a bun behind her head.

"I see you opted for a larger table, did you?"

Yuuna closed his eyes at them with a puff. "It was Lady Blanc's doing." The mentioned CPU narrowed her eyes at the blond boy before turning to look at her friends.

"I see you've dressed up."

Black Heart smiled coyly at the smaller CPU. "So have you." She turned her teal eyes over to the green haired CPU sitting across from her. "Greetings, Vert."

"Ciao." she gave a teethy grin.

"Doesn't that mean "bye"?" Gohan took a brief look to IF, who only shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Wow." MarvelousAQL put her hands together, eyes sparkling as she looked at the three girls, "you all look so beautiful!"

A blush came across Nepgear's face. "You really think so?" She did a small spin, the bottom of her white dress picking up slightly. The ninja gave a nod. "Of course I do. Come on, sit down!"

"So, if you're here," Blanc turned to face to the stage, "then that means,"

"Neptune will be making her speech momentarily. Then we can begin eating."

"Ah, good." Yuuna turned his head towards the stage to see a woman with long purple hair step out from behind the curtain. "Hey, there she is."

The others of the group turned to see Purple Heart, dressed in an elegant dark purple dress which exposed her cleavage and her stomach, her sides and her back, having two straps of cloth go up her chest and tie behind her neck. She stood at the center front of the stage, before a microphone stand and took to tapping it, with Histoire taking to floating over and up by her side.

"Um, hello, is this thing on?"

The CPU's elegant voice carried across the large hall, taking all ears present. She smiled forth into the crowd pleasantly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The transformed Neptune took in a silent and deep breath, closing her eyes and reopening them.

(Charlotte ost 16 HEION)

"Welcome one and all to the first national dinner, hosted by the wonderful and hard working staff of the Planeptune Basillicom!" Neptune elegantly spread her arms out to the side, and an array of claps came from the many people all now taking seats across the room. "I'm sure you are all getting hungry, so I'll make this short. The purpose of this dinner is to remind not only you, but also the grand scopes of the many people who live across our amazing world of Gamindustri, that times are not as dark as they would seem."

Purple Heart closed her eyes.

"We CPUs are fully aware of the growing times of hardship and of the dangers that the forces of darkness hold over this world. But rest assured, we are working hard, actively, to protect not only you, but to protect your families, your loved ones, and all of the wonderful people who live in our nations. Without your faith, we would not hold the power to protect you and to fight. We are never fighting alone, it is because of your courage and your belief that we fight together, as one. And while we may be nations apart, today, we gather here in celebration and to remind ourselves, we are all of the same people. We are all in this fight together, one way, or another. Cultrizer may continue to hold chains around our precious homes, but we have an end in sight! Believe, and it shall be fulfilled!"

The CPU smiled proudly at the sight before her. An arrangement of calm claps came from the audience of men and women all around.

"So, let's stop dilly dallying and eat to our heart's content!"

Histoire suddenly took to the mic, "Um, please form an orderly line starting from the back right, over that way if you get confused." the small tome took to pointing to a corner of the room. "Remember, be courteous of others and have a good time."

Histoire heaved a silent sigh as Neptune took a nervous step down from the stage. She followed close behind her.

"I thought you practiced your speech, Neptune."

"I just got back yesterday, Histoire. Please, it's already hard enough just staying transformed."

"I know… just stay like this for the next few hours, and then you can go to bed, okay?"

"Thank you…"

Purple Heart walked over to the largest table in the center of the room and took a seat near the corner, Histoire floating at an end of the table.

"How are all of you?"

"Wow." Marvelous oohed, "you look incredible, Neptune. I never imagined you could look so… well, sexy." The woman smiled brightly at her.

Yuuna cocked his head upwards, "It's because of the dress."

"I'll say." IF sat up. "Makes me proud I follow you, Neptune."

Neptune's brows perched up in shock at her. " _This_ makes you proud?" IF wore a grin and shrugged her shoulders.

"That speech though," Noire started, lowering her head with a chuckle, "it was kind of all over the place, don't you think?"

"I was nervous, okay?"

Histoire growled in a pout before springing up, "I had it written down!"

The group shared a collective laughter as a shadow came up from behind the group. MarvelousAQL ceased her laugh as she suddenly turned to the man standing behind Histoire. Seeing the shadow, the group turned their heads sharply to see the stranger.

(Chaos; CHILD OST – COUNT DOWN -another-)

He was a young man with fine purple hair, dark purple eyes and a grin over his face, dressed in two overlapping coats of white and black respectively, wearing baggy black pants. Gold threads draped behind his back from the linings of his long overcoats and he held his hands behind his back.

His purple eye narrowed towards the group. "Hello there."

Noire looked at him with wide and serious eyes. "Who are you?"

Vert tilted her head, "you're not someone from my domain. I'd recognize you if you were since you are present at this event."

"Ah, forgive me." the man smiled brightly at the CPUs and stood formerly before them. "My name is Tsenkara. I'd love to have a chat with you, I believe you would find it rather interesting…"

"Tsen… kara?" Neptune asked.

The purple haired, purple eyed man, Tsenkara, smiled kindly at the group as his eyes narrowed at them in interest.


	57. Chapter 57

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Evening – Planeptune Basillicom – May 15th, XX18)

(Chaos; CHILD OST - Viewpoint)

Deep down in the dark halls of the Planeptune Basillicom, nothing but shadows lingered. Long dark corridors in the fashion of hospital walls stretched on seemingly endlessly.

Across a particular corridor hosting interrogation rooms, inside a dark room was a lone figure coated in a thin layer of ice. A blonde teenage girl dressed in a long and sharp black coat with crimson rims stood with an intense scowl on her face. She was completely still in a form of stasis, holding a large Cultrizer Ravager handgun. A small sound cut the deafening silence all around.

A small chip of ice landed on the ground, bouncing once like a bead of plastic. Then another fell next to it, larger in size. And then another, and then another, each larger in size than the last. Slowly, cracks began to form across the layer of ice covering the short haired blonde, her body began to bend its arms, her head began to shake. One by one, her limbs freed themselves from their icy prisons, and finally, she shed her coat of ice, screaming loudly as she fell to the floor, getting on her hands and knees, panting loudly with wide and small eyes.

Her sharp black coat waved around as she shook herself, growling loudly in anger. Her fingers clenched against the floor, pressing fingertips hard against the tiling until small cracks started to form. In short seconds, the tiles shattered as her fists clenched hard. The girl screamed in a fit of rage, now hammering her hands into the floor, completely destroying it with every smash.

"Damn that soldier! Damn that FUCKING LOWEE SOLDIER!"

She could remember everything. She had taken that blond child down, and then when she was about to finish off the brown haired male from Lowee, she had gotten hit by a blast of light from the child she had shot. The next thing she knew, chilling white smoke was sprayed at her and now here she was.

Chimera lifted her head, eyes wide with shock. How much time had passed since then, what happened to her? Where was she even? Looking around, she could see nothing but darkness, faint light coming from a lone fixture on the wall behind her. It looked like an empty room. Turning her head, she could see shards of ice all around her. The girl's eyes narrowed. _So he froze me, huh?_ A chilling smirk crawled across her face. _Too bad I can't be killed by such petty power._ She lifted her hand up to her face, opening it and staring into her palm, stretching her muscles while closing her fingers together.

A dark snicker left her.

 _Thanks to Dr. Farr's experimentation, I'm practically immortal. Yes, I cannot be killed by fire, ice, bullets, nothing they can do can kill me!_

With an insane smile, she hollered out with a laugh, now taking to her feet. The Cultrizer captain glared at the thick metal door that was akin to a safe's, letting her head hang off to the side awkwardly.

Outside in the dark halls, the strong metal door burst from its place, metal bars and chunks of the wall flying to the sides as the door was buried inches into the wall. The blonde stalked out from the room eerily, limping to the side and chuckling all the while, eyes wide with ambition.

"When I find you, you Lowee punk, I'm going to enjoy eating your heart!"

Chimera's eyes narrowed as she remembered her whole reason for coming here in the first place. The blonde frowned and reached a hand into her pocket, now taking out a small radar and pressing a lone red button. A beeping sounded from the device and surprise came upon her.

"No way, Fuuin Yokoshima is still here, huh?" She turned to look behind her, seeing nothing but empty darkness. Her eyes narrowed before turning her gaze forward. "I guess the punk will have to wait, mission priorities come first."

With a smirk now on her, she began to walk forward.

;-;-;

(Chaos; CHILD ost – COUNTDOWN -Another-)

The man dressed in overlapping coats of white and black smiled widely as he looked at the four CPUs and their many friends on the table.

"So…" Histoire began, holding her hands, "Mr. Tsenkara?"

"Yes, that is my name, miss." He tilted his head to her. "When I heard about the dinner a week ago and that the CPU's themselves would be here in person, I simply _had_ to come meet them." Tsenkara spread his arms valiantly to the side. "So, CPU's, I want to talk. Would you be willing to lend me an ear, I have a feeling that what I have to say will pique your interests."

Blanc narrowed her eyes at him with suspicion. "I guess… you wanna take a seat or what?"

"Oh yes, thank you." The man quickly took a chair and pulled it out, seating himself in it as the others all looked at him.

"So who are you?" IF asked, folding her thickly coated arms over one another on the tabletop. "I mean, we know your name, but?.."

"Allow me to introduce myself in full." Tsenkara smiled graciously towards the group, holding a hand to his chest. "I am the founder of a growing and new nation."

"A new nation?" Vert traded a glance with Noire before turning back to him.

(Chaos; CHILD ost - Networker)

Tsenkara nodded. "Yes. We call ourselves Invidia. You see, we are a neutral nation, much like Prestine Colaysia across the seas. Our primary goal is to establish a much welcome and powerful trade with all the nations. We're sort of a business nation if you will."

"So, Invidia, huh?" Neptune tilted her head, crossing her arms under her chest. "So, is your CPU here tonight?"

"Oh, no," the man chuckled briefly in light-hearted way, "we have no CPU."

"So how do you plan to protect yourselves?" Noire asked, astonished by this. "I mean, a nation being formed without a CPU, I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Neither have I." Vert nodded her head, in full agreement with the CPU of Lastation. "It truly has never happened before, even in the case of Yellow Heart."

"I understand," Tsenkara rose his hands, keeping a calm smile on his face, "but that's why I've come to meet you. As things currently are, we lack an effective means of self defense against super humans, but do rest assured we can fight. I want to make to you lovely CPUs and your candidates an offer."

IF's brows rose. "An offer?"

Garland snickered. "Please, what could you have to offer CPUs? A house? Money?"

"Power." Tsenkara smirked at them confidently, lowering his head.

The four CPU turned to look at one another before turning back. "Power?" Neptune asked.

"Yes. You see, Invidia is in the process of creating powerful new processors, and we'd like you CPUs to give them a test run to see if they are worthy enough or not to begin mass production, so let's say, your game consoles could be outfitted with them?"

A sly smile came over Vert, who leaned forward with interest. "I guess you weren't lying when you said it would catch our attention. New processors?"

The purple haired man nodded at her. "Yes, as things are, we do not have them ready yet, but I would certainly appreciate it if you were to take these trial runs on the new processors."

"For free?" IF asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Completely. Free of charge." Tsenkara waved his hand to the right as Gohan got up from the table. Garland and Yuuna watched as the boy charged over for the table coated with food before turning back to the man.

"What's the catch?" IF tilted her head. "I mean, you're going to increase their power, even if it is a test run. You do know that the CPUs fight for shares and nation boundaries, right?"

"There would be no point in the CPUs fighting for control of my territory." Tsenkara shook his head. "We're what you might call a "third party", we don't develop consoles or fight for shares, we don't even have a CPU to steal shares. We simply provide the means for others to have higher power in processing. That includes CPUs if we so desire."

Tsenkara lifted a proud fist up, smiling towards the roof.

"We're a nation of renaissance men, we strive for newer and greater things, never satisfied with our best! We wish to improve ourselves more and more."

" _So_ what's the catch?" IF asked again.

"Well," Tsenkara let his hand down and closed his eyes, "as we are, we are primarily a business. If the people hear that the CPUs are sporting Invidia's powerful processors in battle, claiming victory after victory, people will want to outfit their own gaming rigs and many more devices with Invidia's hardware. We don't only plan on making processors, we plan to create televisions, household appliances, heavy duty machines for construction, whatever you can think of. But we need funds."

"So, you want us," Noire started, "to advertise for you, is that what you're saying?"

"In a sense of the word, yes." Tsenkara gave a couple of nods. "But I must tell you this, these processors are powerful and are only in a beta stage. If you find any bugs or glitches, do let us know, we'll get them returned, patch the faults and then send it right back. Shipping fee will be charged though."

A groan came from the four CPUs.

Blanc furrowed her eyes at him. "What if they break? What if they _don't_ do well?"

Tsenkara shook his head. "That won't happen. Could you imagine what would happen to our image if our first set of advertised produce were to fail!? The results would be catastrophic. We can't risk it, so they won't break. But they are in beta, so there _might_ be a bug or two."

Vert nodded her head. "I see. I guess it couldn't hurt. What would happen to the processors we're using now?"

Tsenkara eyed her smugly, smiling coyly at her. "The processors can be attached to your current state, think of it as a form of… ascension if you will?"

"Ascension?" Neptune asked.

"A second form."

Nepgear's brows perked up in surprise, "you mean like Mk II?"

"Artificially, yes." Tsenkara turned to the Planeptune candidate, "I mean, man could never create the perfection that the CPUs naturally evolve themselves into, such as the glory that your Mk II form holds, miss Nepgear..." A small blush came across the pink haired girl's face, "but it doesn't mean we can't lend a hand. I can guarantee you'll be overly satisfied with the results, and I would love to do business with you. We already have a trading contract with the Gamer's Republic down in Prestine Colaysia regarding our first era of graphics processors, but I, as the leader of Invidia, would deeply appreciate it if you helped us debug our first wave in power processors."

The man sat back.

"I'll even tailor them to your tastes if you desire."

"No, that's fine." Vert closed her eyes, lifting an open palm flatly at the man, "do as you will with them."

Tsenkara's brows rose up drastically, pleased with the results of the conversation. "Well alright then, I'll be looking forward to your reception of the processors. I also hope that maybe we can form a relation of imports and exports between our nations, we'll be creating a lot of products, you see, and I'd love for them to be sold across the world."

Neptune smiled at him shyly. "We'll think about it."

Tsenkara nodded his head and placed hands on the table, taking to his feet. "Well, I best be off. Next week, we'll be launching our first weather and observation satellite, the first of its kind."

Garland turned to look at Yuuna before turning back to the man. "What do you mean by "the first of its kind"?"

Tsenkara looked at the boy. "Oh, nothing special, just a satellite controlled by an A.I., a sentient machine if you will."

"Wait," Uni took to her feet, "you mean an actual self aware machine? Like the General of Affimax or that blue ninja robot?"

"Those mechanoids?" Tsenkara turned to her almost shocked before a calming smile came over him. "No, nothing like them. Just a satellite that will do its job without a human needing to watch after it. We're hoping we can detect storms forming around our new nation so we have a chance to cover our technology. You know, before we fit it with waterproof shielding."

"Oh…" Uni sighed before slowly descending back into her chair. "I see."

"Disappointed?" he asked.

"A bit." Uni turned away.

"My dear, artificial intelligence is something we do plan to make." he turned to the group, Gohan now returning to the table and seating himself down with a large plate practically overflowing with food, taking wide eyes from some of the others around him. "If you so wish, I could keep you up to date. And please, CPUs," the transformed goddesses gave the man a collective gaze, "if you ever wish to drop by our proud nation, then do please. Just remember to call first." Tsenkara closed an eye and lifted a hand to his head, sticking his pinky and a thumb out in the mimicry of a phone, shaking it slightly before now walking off.

Noire looked at the others, "Well, what do you think?"

Garland shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see what harm it could bring, but it is kind of strange that a random guy like that would just offer you new processors. Can you even trust him?"

"Sure!" Neptune calmly nodded her head. "I've tested plenty of things out in my day and each of them has helped me in my adventures. This can't be too different, now can it?"

"I just couldn't help but wonder if he was someone with Cultrizer. Maybe these new processors could be holding tracers so they would know what we were up to?" Garland traded a look with Blanc.

"What would be the point when they can already trace the boy you guys got here?" Blanc asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Rom tilted her head innocently, lifting a finger to her mouth. "What boy?"

Neptune sighed. "Fuuin Yokoshima. He's sleeping in a room far upstairs in the main living residence of the Basillicom."

"Oh." Rom turned to look down. "Why isn't he down here with the rest of us?" MarvelousAQL's face turned into an expression of grief, turning away. Gohan blinked at her and swallowed his large bite of food and patting Rom on the back.

"He's in a situation of his own right now, and he needs to be protected. Cultrizer is after him."

(Hyperdimension Neptunia ost - Lite Light)

Ram poked her chest forward. "Hah, I can do the job all by myself! But I wanna eat first! So away I go!"

Noire took to her feet. "I'm also going to go help myself to some food. I can smell Gohan's dish, and it is making me hungry." The boy smiled cheekily to himself from ear to ear. Garland heaved a sigh and got to his feet as well.

"Please close your mouth when you eat."

Gohan did as was asked and the others got up to go collect their food. Yuuna lied back, crossing his arms over one another and looking away. IF turned to him. "Something catch your eye, Yuuna?"

"Yeah. That man, Tsenkara. I don't know why, but I feel that Garland may have been on to something. I mean, here we all are, sitting down here while Fuuin is upstairs all alone. What if there is a Cultrizer agent going after his ass right now." he turned to look IF in the eye. The brunette blinked and turned to see Tsenkara carrying on a pleasant exchange of words with one of the guests.

"You have a point, but what about Tsenkara could make you think that? He seemed rather genuine to me."

"Heh." Yuuna scoffed, lowering his head down so shadows came across his nose and eye. "That's usually how they fool you..."

A lone girl walked towards an elevator in a lobby, smiling to herself. On the far end of the room, a female clerk lied against the table in an awkward manner, eyes wide and dry as a thin stream of blood oozed from the corner of her mouth, her neck stretching and twisting like it was a corkscrew nail. Before the blonde, a bright elevator opened up. She smiled widely to herself, stepping inside and pressing a large pink crossed shaped button.

"First they introduce themselves to you, acting all friendly and whatnot. Then they give you a helping hand, making you think you can trust them, and then when your back is turned… they stab it when you least expect it, at the most crucial of times."

Yuuna sighed, looking away almost as if embarrassed. IF blinked at him with wide and curious eyes before glancing away, scratching her cheek. "So you're saying you don't really trust people?"

"I don't normally trust anyone, but you guys have proven to me that you are not deceitful. So I can feel at ease relying on you… a little bit." he glanced away.

"Aw, thanks, that means a lot."

"Uh… no problem… I guess." The Lastation blond turned to look away. As silent minutes passed by, the others of the group arrived one at a time with plates of varying food choices. As they all sat down, they compared their plates to Gohan's own, seeing that his was practically a smorgasbord of all of their dishes. Blanc watched with amazed eyes, as did Rom, Ram, Nepgear, and Neptune as the boy continued to wolf down his food like there was no tomorrow.

"Where… does it all go?" Blanc found herself asking.

"Who knows." Garland shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe his stomach is a black hole."

Ram laughed loudly. "Nah, he just has a big appetite! He'll eat anything! One time, when we were eating hamburgers, I was on my second one and I couldn't finish it, so I went to go throw it away, but he asked me if he could finish it instead." She snickered. "I'll never forget what he said."

Ram contorted her face to try and match Gohan's own when he was a bit serious, arching her brows downwards and lifting a finger. In a deep voice, she said, "it's better to never waste food."

"Hey," Gohan rose an eyebrow after he swallowed a mouth full of food, "I don't sound like that. It's more "like this"..." Gohan loomed towards the pink haired candidate, giving her a small scare. Gohan smiled cheekily at her and turned back to his food.

MarvelousAQL took a bite of lemon chicken, looking to the meal with a small smile and swallowing. "This is pretty good."

"Yeah." IF smiled over at her food. "I should go get some of my own."

"Totally!" Gohan encouraged, pumping a fist up. "Food is always best when you eat it with friends!"

Neptune laughed lowly to herself as she lifted a hand under her nose, taking to eating more elegantly than her friend. "So… about those processors, you think we should take the deal?"

Noire nodded her head. "Sure, why not?"

Blanc coughed a bit, "they're _BETA_ , what if they freeze us up or something."

"I doubt that would happen," Neptune answered, "after all, they can't risk something like that occuring. They need a good presentation, and I wouldn't mind giving a new and prospering nation a welcoming hand into our wonderful home. That man has a fair dream, and I'd personally like to see it bear fruit. Wouldn't you girls?"

Collective nods came from the group at the table.

Histoire wore a small smile as she looked at the large group of teens. "This is what I love to see, peace and friendship." The boys and girls turned to look at the fairy tome, who only closed her eyes pleasantly. "It is so nice to see the four of you together again, and not fussing for once even. I commend you."

"Well, we are transformed." Vert explained.

"Yes, and I must say, I am proud of all of you!" Histoire clapped her hands together and beamed at them, "to have stayed like this for so long, I hope you are all finding it to become easier in sustaining your true forms?"

Uni nodded proudly at her. "I don't know about you girls, but I like it!"

"Same!" Ram shouted.

Rom nodded her head. "Uh-huh."

The blonde tome turned to Planeptune's ruler, "how about you, Neptu-" suddenly, the small girl's eyes widened, a look of distress covered her like a dark curtain. The sudden change in her action caused the group to give Histoire worried gazes.

(Ominous Suspense Music - Dark Forces by Peter B. Helland)

"Histoire?" Neptune asked. "Are you okay?"

"I-" she swallowed, "I don't know why, I just felt a touch of sharp pain in my chest." She looked down before her eyes widened. "Oh no, a security detector just triggered movement inside of the Basillicom."

MarvelousAQL's eyes widened. "What?"

"Someone is moving around upstairs!"

"Where upstairs, Histoire!? In Neptune's home?" Marvelous got to her feet, panic setting over her quickly.

"Yes. The only person who should be up there is Fuuin."

Yuuna exchanged a firm gaze with Garland and turned to Histoire. "Could it be Fuuin, though? Do you think he woke up?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell if he has or not without looking at him."

Neptune got to her feet, smiling pleasantly at the tome. "Then how about we go greet him? I'm sure he must be scared and confused after being asleep for so long-"

"I… don't think it is Fuuin." Histoire's eyes looked down.

Yuuna furrowed his eye fiercely, "then the only other person it could be is some Cultrizer asshole!"

"Going there to kill him." Garland finished.

MarvelousAQL was the first to spring from the table, knocking a plate and a glass over, letting them shatter loudly on the floor. The others hastily followed after her, getting a lot of the guests attention. Tsenkara looked at them, appearing puzzled by their sudden panic and behavior.

"Hmm." He placed his glass of red wine down and began to follow after them.

IF rounded a corner with Marvelous hot on her tail, stepping into a lobby downstairs. The brunette came to a harsh stop as her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god..."

"What is it?" Neptune asked as she caught up, then a loud gasp left her. The others came and too were greeted by the sight. Numerous dead bodies were laying across the lobby, each mangled worse than the last.

"Who… could do such a thing?" Noire's eyes shook.

Suddenly, a loud whir sounded in all of the walls, and the entire building fell into darkness. Loud screams could be heard from the party far behind them. Blanc growled. "It's Cultrizer, isn't it?"

"Can't be anyone else." Vert stepped up behind the group.

Blanc clenched a tight fist. "Garland."

"On it." the man quickly responded, reaching by his side and flipping out a small black torch. Immediately, the room was illuminated by the device in a strong white light. Gohan quickly ran for the elevator.

"Uh oh..."

"What is it?" Blanc rapidly approached his six.

Gohan turned to her. "The power's out, we can't get up there to him."

MarvelousAQL's eyes shrank. "No way… No… He can't defend himself… He's… he's completely helpless!"

Gohan growled as he lifted a clenching fist up to his face. "Darn it…"

"We'll find a way up." Vert encouraged, "stay positive. There are four of us here, who ever this person is, they won't get away with this."

"But Fuuin's up there, all the way _up there_! All by himself! He's in a coma, he can't wake up!"

Vert's eyes shrank. "A… coma?"

Tears surfaced at the edges of Marvelous' eyes, her mouth quivered and twisted. "I… I don't want him to die…" She shook her head slowly left to right.

"Darn!" Gohan shouted. "Alright, let's see, what can we do?… What can we do..."

The group stood in the dark room, pondering about their options.

"Hey." a man's voice came. Their heads darted over, Garland shining his light over. "Whoa!" Tsenkara said, lifting a hand to shield his eyes. "That thing is bright, please lower it, geez."

"Sorry." Garland responded.

Blanc furrowed her brows at the man in the coats, "what are you doing here, you should have stayed in the party room."

"Seems like you guys need some help."

Histoire tilted her head. "You can help us?"

A smirk crossed Tsenkara's face. "Just give me a few minutes."

Far upstairs in the darkness of Neptune's home, a lone shadow stalked slowly through the hall. The blonde girl laughed to herself, smiling evilly as one door after another passed her by. Then she stopped before one, lifting a foot up and crashing it through. The door exploded wildly, large pieces of it flying off their henges and slamming against the wall and other spreading in a mess across the floor. She gasped lowly in satisfaction as she shined a flashlight onto a breathing boy in the only bed of the room.

"Ahhh..."

Chimera's eyes opened wide at the sight of Fuuin, sleeping in a messy fit.

"Poor thing, he has no idea he's fixing to die."

Chimera slowly drew her large handgun from her hip and took loud steps to the bed. She cocked it and pointed it at him, directly at his head. The kid's breathing hastened, his teeth clenched tightly and his head moved from side to side.

"Time to say "night, night", you stupid kid!"

Fuuin's eyes sprang open, shining a bright sapphire blue, the black of his pupils shining an eerie bright white.


	58. Chapter 58

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Evening – Planeptune Basillicom – May 15th, XX18)

(Shin Megami Tensei IV OST – Underground Passage)

The long and large barrel of Chimera's handgun aimed directly at the boy's head. Her eyes narrowed in amusement as she smirked widely.

"Time to say "night, night" you stupid kid."

The sleeping body that was in the bed seemed to suddenly spring to life, making her recoil strongly, quickly pulling the trigger on him. The bullet exploded into the boy's chest, throwing him clean off of the bed in a fit and hitting the wall hard. Blood sprayed everywhere, splattering the walls, the floor, the curtains, and the sheets of the bed.

Chimera puffed a cough and turned away. "Damn, you should not have woken up like that, kid. I missed your head. You would not have felt any pain, it would have been quick and painless, but I guess now you get to writhe in agony." A sick smile came across her face as she stifled a laugh. "Oh, who am I kidding, I love it when they die in agony! Ahahahahahaaa!"

Chimera laughed haughtily out, closing her eyes in complete amusement and now walking to the front of the bed.

"This was too good, I wonder what the look on your face is-"

The boy's back rose up, coming into the girl's eyesight. She froze in her place as she watched the boy now stand up, his head hung down. An eerie glow came from his bright blue eyes, glaring through the cracks of his hair, staring straight down to the floor. They snapped onto her, gazing directly at her own. Chimera blinked in a stupor, staring at the kid with wide eyes.

"N-no way… You… should be dead."

Fuuin lifted his head, letting it roll up and fall backwards, stretching his body. The boy's chest was exposed, and there were no traces of a wound to be found. Slowly, his head rolled, making several pops as it did so. She watched as he appeared completely relaxed, taking the time to work out the kinks in his shoulders and neck before assuming a normal stand, glaring ahead of him.

Chimera blinked at him with complete surprise, furrowing her brows at him. "What… the hell?"

Bright blue eyes turned to her, and he turned to face Chimera, stepping strongly onto the carpet floor. He widened his eyes ominously towards her as his chin slowly lifted high, eying her as if she were a rat. His hair fell across his face, creating a smooth style. A tinge of blue hue swam across his purple locks, creating an awkward shade and mixture between the two colors.

Chimera quickly opened her gun and loaded another large bullet into the chamber. With a loud clang, she cocked the device and took aim at him once more. "Die, motherfucker!"

She pulled the trigger, and a loud sound rang across the dark halls.

;-;-;

(Chaos; CHILD OST - Break Forth)

The group of CPUs, girls, and the three boys watched as the man with short purple hair messed around with the console on the wall. Tsenkara had taken apart the entire mechanism, now doing as he saw fit with the wires and buttons inside. Garland stood close by, shining his flashlight onto the whole of the area so he could see.

"So, excuse me," the transformed Neptune asked, coming by his side, "what are you doing?"

"I too would like to know." Histoire asked.

A smile came across Tsenkara's face. "Oh, just a simple thing really, I'm going to give this device power. I'm going to outfit it with one of Invidia's processors."

"What?" IF asked, stooped by his claim. "So, what will that do?"

Tsenkara reached into a pocket inside of his large overcoat, pulling out a small gray semi-circle shaped device, smiling to it. "I mean what I mean. With one of Invidia's processors, this machine will power even when a blackout occurs, so long as it is connected to a source of energy. And even without it, the processor holds an initial charge capable of powering even the most taxing of machines for hours at a time." Histoire sighed, holding her head down.

"It is strange, the elevator should still be working since it is connected to a backup generator. I wonder if this truly was an act of sabotage."

The others watched as Tsenkara began to place the strange device onto the innards of the console.

"I just need to tweak some things and viola, your elevator will be up and running, better than it has ever been!" Tsenkara attached several wires to the small ports on the device, and as the last one was attached, a gray light on the middle of the device suddenly turned a bright lime color, signaling it had activated.

The group's eyes widened in amazement as the young purple haired man nodded in approval.

"Good. Now just to adjust some channels, fine tune the hardware, install a patch, and you'll be up there in no time. Though… a question rings to me..."

Slowly, Tsenkara turned to look at the girls standing gathered behind him.

"Why haven't you just taken to flying up there, my ladies?" He rose an inquisitive eyebrow at the CPUs and their sisters. "I mean, you are transformed, you can fly you know."

"He's right!" Neptune shouted. The others all furrowed their gazes as Yuuna lifted a hand and let it fall against his face, groaning audibly.

"You girls better get going." he said, turning to the others. "It will take a little bit for the patch to install. You wouldn't want to find your friend sharing the fate of these unfortunates." The national leader sadly panned his sight to the number of corpses littered behind them, IF and Neputunu's faces turning to sorrow and disgust at the sight.

Noire took her blade into her hold. "Let's go!"

"Follow me." Neptune immediately took the lead. Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram took to quickly following after their sisters. MarvelousAQL put her hands together, closing her eyes tightly.

 _Please, save Fuuin! I beg of you, get there in time!_

;-;-;

(Sinister – End Credits (Gyroscope) (Soundtrack Score OST))

Chimera held her arm, panting and running fast through the dark halls of the Basillicom's living space. Blood oozed in a thick stream from a large gash spread across her left shoulder. She hastily turned a corner. Far behind her, Fuuin walked calmly, fists swinging slowly by his sides, scowling forward with a nasty glower, his eyes following the departing teenager.

"Human..." his voice was loud, sounding unlike anything she had heard before.

Chimera ran as fast as her feet could carry her, hearing his voice echoing through the halls as if he was right next to her.

"How ignorant you are, to do will against your almighty. I'm almost sad."

Chimera closed her eyes tightly, taking to something akin to a clumsy sprint.

Fuuin marched ahead, now rounding the corner. "But I have finally grown impatient from these games. You thought you could slay me? I would never allow myself to be put down by a mere Cultrizer dog, you people have soiled my name time and time again."

Chimera gritted her teeth in complete fear, now stopping in front of a door and grabbing the knob with her other hand. "What the hell!? What the fuck is he!?"

Fuuin's feet stomped one after the other roughly on the floor, coming closer and closer towards the girl without stop. "You treat my shards as mere tools, you openly try to create what only _I_ can be. You and your people strive hard for a goal that will only end in your demise. Humans such as yourselves are not worthy of the power I possess, you are not worthy of the greatness that I am. Do you not understand? Only I am to be the true master of this world."

Chimera shook the knob hard, yanking at it before taking her hand away, now ramming her shoulder forward. In a second, she burst through the door, quickly looking for a way to run. Finding another door, she ran towards it and threw herself into it.

Fuuin's eyes widened, following the girl through the walls with a bright blue flare. "You pass yourselves off as the mightiest force, threatening my toys as you will with prosecution and death. I can only tolerate so much. To think you could place my vessel in such a dangerous predicament that you force me from my slumber, it's agonizingly dreadful to give thought to. After I have rid myself of your existence, I'll take my precious time killing each and every person apart of Cultrizer. This is the punishment I bestow upon your people, worm. Consider it a gift from god."

Chimera sprinted down the hall, running for whatever she could find. _Why, why why why why why!? Why is this happening to me!? Fuuin Yokoshima is supposed to be frail and defenseless! He's a damn child!_

"I'll ensure my vessal safely lives in this world until my birth is properly prepared and staged by my faithful followers." Fuuin approached the destroyed door. He walked forward, a large circle now clearing itself around him, everything that would hinder him completely disintegrating into particles, vanishing in the air as a faint blue orb encircled him. "I cannot allow you to escape, I know you understand."

The young blonde rushed for a window. She quickly took off her black jacket, exposing her fair light skin, her chest covered with nothing but tight bandages, and wrapped her good arm's hand in it. _How was he able to hurt me so badly!? Bullets can't hurt me, explosions can't hurt me, my strength should have outmatched his easily! So why!?_

She smashed her covered fist through the glass, taking a look behind her and seeing nothing but empty darkness.

"I will not allow you to leave this place alive." Fuuin's voice echoed to her. Chimera's eyes widened, stricken with fear and distress.

From far behind her, Fuuin walked through another broken threshold, the debris and walls around him clearing into a clean and perfect circle. He continued to walk further down, closing the distance between the girl and himself.

"I have no tolerance for anything who dares to raise their hand at _me_..." Fuuin seethed in a calm voice, tightening his glare fiercely.

Quickly, Chimera put a foot up to the ledge of the window and took a leap. She fell down two stories fast and landed on a large outside sloped roof. She skid slightly to a stop and rushed for another window. With her covered fist, she punched another window apart, shattering it to pieces and taking to another sprint, running for the nearest stairwell she could find.

From above, Fuuin casually watched her through the floors and walls, eying her strongly before taking to look forward. His eyes rolled to look behind him. "CPUs. Four of them." His shining orbs looked ahead in a firm scowl. "This premature state of mine is in no position to take them." Slowly, he lifted a hand, looking at Fuuin's palm and slowly clenching a fist. "This body is not yet ready, it must grow stronger, it must taste... I will have to destroy Cultrizer before they destroy this body."

Fuuin? took a step forward and approached a broken window at the end of the hall, looking down it. The wall in his way shortly dispersed into vanishing particles of blue, and the boy took a small jump down. He hovered slowly down to the roof and sank through it, creating a perfect circle as wide as his arms could stretch.

;-;-;

(Ominous Suspense Music - Dark Forces - Peter B. Helland)

The eight CPUs slowly walked into the living room of the Basillicom, finding it to be in a mess. With wide and confused eyes, Neptune took small steps forward, her eyes slowly scanning across the room. The television was knocked over, the couch was split apart, stuffing everywhere, and across the floor and wall, dark crimson was sprayed in an awkward angle. "What… happened here?"

Vert sighed heavily. "It would seem that a struggle took place in this room. Seeing the amount of damage done, it must have turned into a chase."

Nepgear ran by, going for the bedroom halls. "I'm going to see if Fuuin is alright!"

Uni perked up, "I'll come with you, Nepgear! Wait for me!"

The other six watched as the two candidates ran off. Neptune heaved a sigh. "Geez, I'm going to get all sweaty and smelly from this worry."

Blanc nudged her in the ribs. "Don't worry yourself so much about it, you can just wash it off later."

Meanwhile, Nepgear and Uni walked hastily down the hall, the latter's eyes watching the floor full of worry. "Seems like the fight carried over from here."

"I know, I see the drips of blood." Uni told her. Quickly, the two approached the end of the hall and came to a stop. Nepgear gasped, seeing a large circle shape opening where the door used to be. Uni looked it up and down, finding the opening to be completely smooth, no sharp edges or prickling points to be found. "Damn, it's so fine tuned."

Nepgear rushed inside the room and immediately held her mouth, being overtaken by the strong stench of blood. Uni walked in behind her and wore a look of shocked disgust. The both of them looked to see a large splatter of blood across the wall behind the bed.

"Oh my goddess..." Uni said. She turned to look at the wall to their right, finding a large crack formed in it, some more thick red in the center of its small crater. "I guess Fuuin's not here anymore."

Nepgear blinked. "Did he… wake up? Did he run away?"

The Lastation candidate shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but it's awfully odd, isn't it? For him to just wake up when he would be attacked. It's very strange."

A serious expression came over Nepgear's face, she balled her fists strongly. "We need to go tell the others."

;-;-;

Garland tapped his shoulder, watching as Tsenkara did his work in an efficient manner.

"Alright." he suddenly exclaimed. He turned himself to face the group and gave a thumbs up. "We're good to go!"

A wide smile came across Gohan's face. "Awesome!"

Tsenkara stood up, wearing a pleased grin as he put hands to his hips, looking up. The group turned their eyes to the two arrow lights on the top of the doorway, finding a bright red light illuminating the DOWN arrow.

"See?" the man in the coats boasted, turning to them.

With a loud ding, the elevator doors opened rather smoothly, and the group stepped in, Tsenkara following beside them and beginning to exchange idle words, pressing the button to take them up to the Basillicom.

Far upstairs, the CPUs looked upon the scene with dismay.

"Neptune!" the voice of Nepgear came, dragging the attention of the women to see the two candidates emerge from the hall. Nepgear shook her head side to side. "It's awful back there."

"So, Fuuin's dead?" Neptune asked.

"We don't know." Uni shrugged her shoulders. "There was no one there."

Blanc's brows arched down as she panned her sights away. "I thought you said he was in a coma."

"He hasn't woken up for over a week." Noire stated. "The boy was asleep, but I guess not anymore."

"You don't think he did this, do you?" Vert asked. Neptune slowly shook her head side to side, looking forlornly down the hall to see that a large hole had been made.

"For as long as I've known Fuuin, he wasn't necessarily the destructive type. In fact, he's rather gentle and delicate. He's sweet and kind. He probably ran away to escape his attacker."

Blanc lifted a suspicious eyebrow. "But he's been unconscious for so long, right? There is no way he could move like that after so long. I can't believe it."

Suddenly, a ding sounded behind the CPUs and they turned to see the elevator open up. Standing at the forefront, Tsenkara lifted a hand and smiled. "Yo."

IF immediately pushed through, running for Fuuin's room with MarvelousAQL tailing her closely.

"Fuuin's not back there!" Nepgear shouted, causing the two girls to stop in their tracks, now turning to look at the pink haired candidate. Slowly, Uni shook her head side to side.

MarvelousAQL arched her eyes downward and took a step forward. "So where is he? Did he wake up!?"

"We don't know." Rom told her. "We're just as lost as you."

"So what happened?" IF asked. "Is he alive or not?"

Blanc tilted her chin up. "That's to be determined. We think he may have ran away, but I find that hard to believe if he just woke up after being asleep for so long."

Slowly, Tsenkara approached the scene and knelt down on his feet, lifting a finger under his lips and examining it closely. He looked at every arc and every angle, taking note of every trace of blood and sign of struggle he could find. Lastly, he let his head turn to look at the hallway and following the mayhem to the large hole across the residence.

"Oh man..." Marvelous held hands up to her mouth, looking from side to side, "if Fuuin's awake, he could be getting attacked right now! He'll be too weak to defend himself."

Neptune's eyes sterned seriously. "This intruder is going to pay dearly what they've done to my people!" Neptune clenched a tight fist and held it up, shaking from sheer frustration. "Cultrizer…"

"Hmm." Tsenkara's purple eyes waved back and forth from the scene. "It seems someone was running, but who ever was doing the running made that hole back there." The man took to his feet and pointed down the kitchen and to the large opening. "We should probably follow that. In the meanwhile..."

Tsenkara reached into the linings of his inner white jacket, grabbing hold and pulling out a head sized thick disc with a lone gray light on top of it.

"What is that?" Yuuna asked.

"It's a drone." Tsenkara pressed a series of two buttons and the machine sprang to life, its thick body suddenly becoming that of a two winged hovering thin disc with a large lime light as an eye. "This little guy will watch the outside for anything strange. If it finds anyone leaving the building or some kind of disturbance, it'll report it to this tablet right here."

Tsenkara lifted up a thin black device with a large screen on it. Generia G "ooh'd" at the sight as she got on her tiptoes. He nodded to the drone and it was off. Garland walked over to a window and pushed it open, letting it fly out.

Neptune smiled at the man. "Thank you for all of your help, Tsenkara."

"Do not mention it, ma'am, I'm happy to oblige." with an elegant wave of his hand, he gave a courteous bow.

"Alright, let's get moving everyone! We have to find Fuuin ASAP!" Neptune stretched her arm out, taking a leaderly step forward. IF gave a nod and ran off with MarvelousAQL following, Blanc took Rom and Ram and began to search from the outside along with the drone. Meanwhile, Garland strolled over towards the large hole that Marvelous and IF ran through, planning on expanding the search there and Yuuna followed suit. Neptune put hands on her hips and gave the others present her attention. "It should be obvious they are no longer here. Every second we waste is another Fuuin is being attacked. I don't want him to die, he's a friend."

Black Heart closed her eyes, "I'm well aware, but I find it incredibly fishy that he was able to get away."

Vert nodded, agreeing strongly with Noire's suspicion. "Whatever the case is though, someone who should not be here is."

Histoire gave a sorrowful sigh behind the group, letting her head hang in grief. "Geez, I wonder who is going to have to clean this up…" With half closed eyes, she glanced over towards the CPUs present, each giving shaking heads to her silent plea for help.

Neptune spun around on her toes and jumped for the air, now flying out of an open window. Seeing this, Nepgear ran after her. "Neptune!" she shouted, "where are you going!?"

"I have a feeling that I'll be more useful out here, looking for any signs of trouble."

Tsenkara's eyes perked up with a smile, "seems my drone has already spotted something! Hey, take a look at this." He held his tablet over to his side, drawing the attention of the Lastation CPUs and Histoire. On the camera, the drone singled in on a lone perfect circular hole on the roof.

"Hey!" Uni expressed, taking a hold of the device, "that's the same kind of hole that is in the hallway."

"Interesting." Tsenkara noted, "in any case, it means the trouble is now somewhere on the lower floors." Neputunu swallowed deeply as Generia G silently nodded in the background.

"You're pretty good at this sort of thing, aren't you?" the Lastation general asked. The man gave the blonde general a pleasant nod.

Nepgear gave a nod and stretched her neck to her sister's direction, "do you hear that, Neptune!?" The purple goddess gave a good smile of affirmation, now descending out of sight.

"Nepgear, come on!"

The candidate gave a nod and took to the air to follow. Black Heart and Black Sister turned to Tsenkara. "We're going too," the CPU said.

"Fare thee well, then. Good luck." he lifted a hand to their departure. Gohan and Neputunu walked up by his side to see the two CPUs fly out.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Gohan asked, turning to the man.

"Unfortunately, I think our hands are tied at this point. The most we can do is try to guess which floor they're on and search for them on foot, none of us can fly." Tsenkara told the boy.

"Oh, boo." Neputunu puffed up her cheeks. "Come on, Gohan, let's go find Garland, IF, Marvy, and Yuuna. We have to tell them they're not on this floor."

As they turned to go, the two of them saw IF and MarvelousAQL step through the hole in the kitchen. "We found that out just now." IF stated.

Marvelous gave a set of nods. "There was a hole in the wall all the way over that way. The fight carried on to one of the lower floors."

"By my estimate, it should be four floors below us."

"Alright then," Tsenkara gave a big grin, "shall we go?"

Nods came from the teens and they turned to enter the elevator. Generia G wore a large smile as she followed alongside of them, now taking to pressing a button when everyone present was in. Looking through the closing doors, they could see Green Heart giving them a smile and a wave.

IF turned to look at her friends. "Guess she's going to go outside with the others?"

Generia G tilted her chin high, "it is the most strategic vantage point for this type of situation. They can see everything going on through the windows, and this place is covered in them."

Neputunu lifted a finger to her chin, "What about Garland and Yuuna?"

"It's just best to leave them be." IF smirked at her, "those two are good at what they do by themselves. They don't need anyone holding their hands."

With a loud ding, the elevator opened up, revealing another dark floor of halls and rooms. They quickly walked out and went different directions. IF stepped up beside a window and took a look out, seeing Rom and Ram slowly scanning the windows for any signs of activity. The small blue haired girl gave her her eyes and then smiled at her shyly, lifting a hand to give a wave. IF merely returned it before giving her gaze back forward. MarvelousAQL came up behind her, looking down the hall they were walking.

"You okay, Iffy?" the ninja asked. The long haired brunette nodded silently at her and started walking forward. Then suddenly, a small shake of the building came, taking their attention instantly.

"What was that!?" IF yelled, "it felt like something heavy just fell down!"

"It might have been Fuuin getting hurt!" MarvelousAQL shouted. "Come on!" At once, the two girls started running the direction they deemed was the best route.

Outside, Ram took notice to IF and MarvelousAQL's sudden behavior. "Hey, Blanc!" she shouted, "I think they found something."

"Yeah, no shit, Tsenkara, Gohan, and Neputunu are running too. Did something happen?" Blanc's eyes hastily shot ahead of the runners, seeing nothing strange.

Neptune floated far behind her, now baring her sword, "Let's not waste time out here, just move in and find out!"

(Silent Hill 3 OST – A Stray Child)

At once, all of the goddesses and their sisters flew towards the windows, shattering them to pieces and flying fast through the halls. IF and MarvelousAQL were in a fast sprint, they quickly rounded a corner as Neptune came flying beside them. The CPUs best friend gave her a calming smile and she returned it.

Elsewhere, Yuuna and Garland landed hard on the floor from a perfect circular hole in the roof. Garland shined his torch in every direction he could, and Yuuna gave a point ahead, telling his partner that the chase carried further forward.

Tsenkara ran fast with his fists swinging at his sides, Gohan and Neputunu running alongside of him and Generia G panting behind them. "You heard that, right?"

Neputunu gave a nod, exchanging a look with the blond boy now taking to running ahead of them. Gohan furrowed his brows. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why..." the blonde girl behind them panted, almost fumbling, "you think he could be hurt?"

Neputunu gazed forward strongly, "yeah, I do."

"Try… to have more faith in your friend."

Neputunu furrowed her eyes her direction, appearing to be irritated, "he just woke up from a coma, he doesn't have the strength to defend himself!" The general appeared to be unmoved by her statement and the lavender haired girl just shook her head, putting her gaze back in front of her.

A swooping noise sounded from behind them, causing the four to turn their heads. They found Blanc, Vert, and the two Lowee candidates flying through the hall, quickly catching up to them.

"So..." Vert greeted, "I take it we all have the same idea?"

Neputunu gave a smile, "you know it-"

Another loud smash was heard far ahead, and a scream followed, taking their attention in an instant. Blanc's brows arched down and a smirk came, "Come on, you slow pokes, it's this way!"

She shot forward ahead of them, Vert and the two sisters going alongside of her.

"Hey!" Tsenkara shouted out, "you two don't worry about me, you just get on up ahead, I'll catch up!" With a nod, the two teenagers took to sprinting, leaving the purple haired ruler and the blonde general behind. They quickly caught up with the four CPUs ahead of them and they all sped up, now rounding a series of corners and coming down a large hallway. Across on the other side, they could see Neptune, who had apparently met up with Noire and Uni, coming towards them with Nepgear, MarvelousAQL, and IF. Gohan extended a hand towards them.

"Look!" he shouted, "it's the others!"

They quickly met up in the center of the hall. "Did you find anything?" Uni asked. Vert shook her head side to side.

"Nothing."

Garland and Yuuna suddenly came up from the side, "hey" the Lastation elite greeted, coming to a panting stop by their sides. "We… didn't see anything."

Gohan turned to their right. "Hey guys, look at this."

In front of them was a large set of ornate oak double doors, and in the middle of them was a hole about their size, in the shape of a perfect circle. Some whimpering could be heard coming from inside the threshold, making eyes widen. Neptune furrowed her own glowing blue ones.

"Is that a girl?"

"Where's Fuuin?" MarvelousAQL asked.

"Come on!" Gohan shouted, now running inside first. The others followed after him and came into a large assembly room with a large stage at its forefront, and what they saw shocked them.

(Sinister OST – The Eater of Children)

Their eyes opened wide as they stared at the back of the purple haired boy they had been searching for, seeing an ominous sapphire glow shrouding all around his body. Neptune blinked at him with wide eyes, as did many of the others. Before him, they could see a blonde teenage girl crawling away from him in sheer fear, holding her bleeding arm, dressed in a pair of blue cargo pants, crying tears from her eyes.

"Is that..." Garland asked, "Chimera?!"

Yuuna took steps forward with equal shock, "fuck her, is _that_ Fuuin?"

With wide and ominous eyes, Fuuin took one final step forward, the sapphire light around him now exploding into chaotic flames. He glowered down at the crying Chimera with an intense frown, silently seething at the sight of her. With a silent curse directed at the blonde, the boy's arm extended forward, aiming towards the girl. His eyes pulsed, and like a snake, the flaming sapphire aura that enshrouded him crawled through the air, approaching the crying teenager and surrounding her.

"Please, no!" she bawled, tears falling from her eyes, feeling a burning heat now encasing her body like a coffin. "I don't want to die!"

Neptune watched, completely motionless at the sight she was seeing before her. Noire's mouth was slightly agape in confusion and fear, Neputunu held worried hands up to her face as tears came to the edges of her eyes. "Fuuin?" she asked.

Chimera cried in a fit until her air was suddenly cut off, yacking loudly like she was being choked. Fuuin's eyes narrowed at her and he tilted his head to the side, now raising his arm. Slowly, the girl's struggling body was lifted off of the ground. "No-" she coughed out, "please-" Fuuin's open hand clenched, his fingers closing around an open space, silencing the girl immediately with a loud yelp. His scowl widened, the white glow in his pupils now flaring up strongly.

Rom and Ram blinked with complete surprise and some fear, now holding their wands up. Blanc's gaze was wide and furrowed with shock and disgust, glaring at the boy's back. "What the hell… am I seeing?" she asked. Behind the group, Tsenkara and Generia G finally caught up and he came to a stop as the general took to panting.

"What's going on, what did I miss-" he stopped in mid sentence as he looked up towards the horrifying sight before the group. "Oh my goddess..." he stuttered, his hands falling at his sides as his eyes widened with shock.

Gohan glared strongly towards Fuuin, his fists tightening fiercely.

Before the whole of the group stood the very boy they were worried for, now holding a power that was now being used to take the life of another human being. They watched as the agent of Cultrizer struggled, clawing at her neck, digging her nails through her skin, drawing droplets of blood. She struggled and fought hard only to breath, her eyes were rolling up, tears were falling from her cheeks in a thick stream. The sapphire glow around the girl was like a transparent fire, suddenly flaming high, causing her to twitch. She started to beat the back of her head against the sloping roof.

"Please..." she wheezed, trying desperately to breath, "I'm… sorry…"

Fuuin stood completely contempt, watching the girl beg and fight for her only life. IF's eyebrows twitched in sorrow and shock, unable to believe what was happening before her as Marvelous was at a complete loss for words.

"No..." Neputunu said, "we can't just let him kill her, can we?" The girl looked over towards Gohan, seeing that he seemed particularly affected by the event unfolding before him.

Neptune furrowed her gaze. "He must have gone berserk again, remember Nepgear?" she turned to her sister. "Back in the city against those other guys?"

"I don't know," Nepgear's head smoothly went side to side, never taking her eyes off of Fuuin's back, almost shaking, "this isn't like before, it's more… sinister."

"What are we supposed to do?" Garland asked.

"Is that Fuuin?" Tsenkara asked.

Silently, Neptune gave a firm nod, materializing her purple blade into her hold. "That's Fuuin alright, but I have never seen him this way before."

"He's usually so calm… and nervous." Marvelous stuttered, staring at him with utter disbelief. "He's caring and generous… and always hasty… but it's like I'm looking at a completely different person right now."

The group continued to look at the boy's back, watching the blue flames of his aura flail around him.

IF swallowed deeply. "You got that right."

"He's going to kill her…" Ram said with a startle, "sh-should we let that happen?"

Garland furrowed his gaze. "That's Chimera, she's a Cultrizer agent. She came here to kill _him…_ "

"It would seem Fuuin turned the tables on her quite strongly." Tsenkara noted. "But to do this… she's begging for her life."

Neptune's teeth showed themselves in a nervous frown. "Be on your guard guys, I don't like this at all."

"Fuuin?" Marvelous called out, "Fuuin, are you okay?" There was not a response from the boy, he didn't even appear to acknowledge they were even present.

Yuuna took a step forward. "Fuuin!" Nothing changed. The girl hanging in the air began to make a desperate plea with a final cry.

"Help me!-" her eyes widened as she felt her chest suddenly constrict. A thick strand of blood coughed out from her mouth, now splattering onto her chin and chest. "He-l-l-p..." Chimera squeaked out.

Blanc suddenly yelled and rushed forward, kicking off from the ground and baring her ax high up and behind her. Gohan stretched his hand out towards her in a panic, "Blanc, wait!"

The cyan haired CPU of Lowee screamed loudly with intense eyes, cutting through the air and closing the distance between her and the boy in seconds, and then a startling series of flashes like that of lightning came. The others eyes widened as they looked upon the signs of a tall and wide wall of swimming transparent blue and purple, now materialized, acting like a forcefield. Blanc screamed loudly in shocking pain as her body was taken over by a rapidly flashing energy of blue colored electricity. The CPU was suddenly sent flying backwards, slamming hard onto her back and skidding across the room, scraps of the flooring shooting up around her before her head collided hard into a wall.

"Blanc!"; "Big sister!" Ram and Rom shouted respectively, now running towards their sister. Uni growled as Noire held her rapier forward. The candidate took aim towards the back of Fuuin's head, lining it up in her scope's super accurate sights.

"I have a shot!" she shouted.

"Fire it." Noire ordered.

Gohan shot a desperate look towards the two of them. "Stop! You'll only make him angrier!"

Uni pulled the trigger, sending a hard flying energy bullet directly to the kid's head. It cut through the air in nano-seconds, streaming loudly and precisely. Again, the transparent wall of flowing energy materialized, making the projectile explode into harmless particles. Uni's eyes shook with fear and utter shock as the barrel of her rifle lowered. "No way…" she muttered. Rom and Ram got to their knees around Blanc as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Their eyes shook as they saw the remains of Uni's energy bullet disappear.

The group watched as Fuuin's head slowly turned towards them. He gave them an intense eye, and the sight they saw sent chills down their spines. MarvelousAQL shivered, taking a frightful step back as the white in the boy's eyes shined intensely, casting a bright light at them as it narrowed.

Uni blinked widely at him before desperately taking aim once again, now firing rapidly.

"Stop it!" Marvelous shouted, running to take hold of the gun. Uni gasped out in shock as Marvelous' hands wrapped around the barrel and body of the gun, moving it away. "Don't hurt him!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" the candidate shouted. "Get off of me!" Uni grunted and threw her gun into Marvelous' stomach.

"Uni!" Nepgear shouted. Tsenkara, Garland, and Neputunu took steps back as MarvelousAQL collapsed onto the ground, wincing from the brunt of her shove. After a slight reprieve, the MAKER looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm asking you not to shoot him!" the ninja yelled.

Uni screamed as she once again opened a rapid fire onto Fuuin, but it was all for nothing as every energy bullet shattered into nothingness, not even getting close to him.

"That's insane." Noire stated.

"I don't understand," Uni looked towards her rifle as she lowered it, "my aim is spot on, why aren't I hitting him?"

Neptune's eyes wavered at Fuuin, trying to refuse what she was seeing. IF shook where she stood, letting out weak breaths before screaming out in frustration.

"Fuuin, what's happened to you!" She rushed towards him only for Garland to hastily wrap his arms around her body. "Stop! Let go of me!"

"No!" he shouted, "you don't know what he is! That's not Fuuin anymore!"

Purple Heart took some steps forward. "Fuuin, can you hear me?" she shouted, not knowing whether to be afraid or to be concerned. He was her friend, but never had she seen him like this before. Standing behind the group, Generia G could only smile darkly towards the sight, snickering silently as the shadows all around her danced to the marvelous show. "Fuuin!" Neptune shouted once more, trying to get his attention.

Neputunu took a desperate step forward, holding her hands to her chest. "Fuuin, stop, this isn't like you! Why are you doing this?"

Noire's fist clenched tightly. She rose her sword, "I have to stop him, I can't let a person begging for life die like that!" The CPU took to the air and flew fast to the boy, raising her sword behind her. Garland growled loudly in vain at her as the CPU rocketed towards the boy. "Fuuin, stop this!" She threw the blunt side of her rapier forward, and it collided hard into the wall of energy that protected him. Cackling blue energy covered her like fire and she cried out loudly in agony. In no time, she was flung from the shield and into the ground, wincing at every waking moment.

Yuuna growled loudly and ran at him, starting his own attack. He rushed towards the boy as Gohan shouted at him in vain.

"Stop!" Gohan called out, "you saw what happened to the other two, what makes you think you'll be any different!?"

The elite screamed loudly as fire spawned in his hands, he took to the air with a mighty leap and threw his hands forward, coating the air before him in a massive wave of charring flames. Again, the wall of energy kept all harm at bay. The energy fluctuated, blowing out all of the sapphire embers with ease. Yuuna landed on his feet, staring at the boy with wide eyes of utter disbelief.

Marvelous shook her head back and forth, holding hands to her chest and Purple Heart took another step forward.

"Fuuin!?" the CPU called out, "you're not a killer, are you!?"

Fuuin's shining blue eyes widened with deadly intentions towards the blonde in front of him, the edges of his body now taking a similar and familiar glow of that of a Share Crystal Shard, making the CPUs' eyes open wider. His fingers clenched tightly, making the struggling girl come to a stuttering and shaking stop. And then he pushed his hand forward.

Tears flew from MarvelousAQL's eyes as she leaned forward, "FUUIN!"

A strong torrent of sapphire energy suddenly fired, slamming hard into the roof like a wall of fire, flying everywhere, covering the young female in a swirling inferno of ruin and demise. The onlookers screamed briefly at the sudden display, some falling backwards from the shake of the force. They watched as the energy flew more and more like a fast river, and then it all came to a stop.

The girls' and boys' shaking eyes slowly looked up from Fuuin's form and up to the body hanging in the air, now completely lifeless and mangled, appearing in a much worse and similar state of those that were downstairs in the lobby. Fuuin's eyes merely narrowed at the results of his handiwork and he swung his hand sideways, flinging the sapphire shrouded body off to the side like disposable trash. It hit the wall hard, exploding into a thunderous and chilling display of thick ashes and dust.

Neptune's eyes shook, completely appalled by what had unfolded before her. The group turned their eyes towards the boy as his arm slowly fell to his side.

He continued to glare at the wall far ahead of him with a strong disdain. Calmly, he closed them, and fell to his knees and finally face down onto the floor. Slowly, the others approached him from behind, now finding that the strange wall of energy had disappeared. They stood over his now unconscious form, and sluggishly turned to look at one another.


	59. Chapter 59

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Midnight Morning – Planeptune Basillicom – May 16th, XX18)

(Most Emotional Music Ever: Sea And Sand (Sad/Sentimental))

The large teen group made their way into Neptune's home at the top of the Planeptune Basillicom. Shortly before hand, IF and Tsenkara worked their way around and managed to get the power back online. After that, it was now a matter of carrying the unconscious Fuuin to his room. As they entered it, Neptune, who lead the way now back in her human form, stopped in place, looking to the bloody mess all over the walls. Her eyes looked at the devestation with a sorrow, feeling very strange inside. Looking down, she could see a long bullet shell, obviously fired from Chimera before whatever happened to Fuuin turned everything around.

MarvelousAQL could only look away, holding a hand to her chest as Yuuna and Garland sighed out. Neputunu suggested that they move Fuuin to a different room, seeing as he himself now appeared remarkably uninjured. Gohan, who carried the lad, agreed to the statement, and they took him to Neptune's room, the room's owner happened to offer it up for him as of now.

When everything was settled, the group made their way into the living room, finding Noire in an intense conversation with not only the tome, Histoire, but Blanc, Uni, Yuuna and Garland. The subject was obviously Fuuin. Noire and Blanc were speaking about the signs he displayed, and the unknown power the boy had, relating it to something that was obviously on everyone's minds.

The coming of the CPU god.

Harsh things were being said about Fuuin, statements regarding his actual state of mind, whether he really was an ally or actually still a spy working for Cultrizer. The two CPUs pushed on the fact that that was out of the question; however, they pressed on a worse one. Noire was now firmly convinced that Fuuin was the bringer of the next god that would turn the world to its end. Blanc as of well, while not as strong, was definitely convinced of the same belief. They pressed on how Fuuin showed several signs last night, even going as far as using Gohan's own testimonies and words he spoke about days ago back in Lastation.

These words only served to make some of the more lighthearted members feel weights of sorrow come over them. They felt they could not even utter a word. Neptune, being a CPU and just herself, decided to put in her own thoughts, trying to defend the boy with anything she could think of. Of course, it was all written off. She was well outmatched.

Ideas of killing the boy before he could awaken were tossed around, rather regrettably. Noire had done this before, and while it was something she did not take a liking to, the others understood her fear about the god was what brought this "solution", but now hardly anyone could object to it. As the words were said, many eyes and faces turned away, avoiding looks and gazes of one another, particularly Histoire, who had vowed to do everything in her power to try to keep the CPU tyrant from ever being born.

Rom and Ram had barely any input than saying Fuuin was scary and that they didn't like him. That would be the case, being their first time meeting him and he killed a teenage girl in a rather frightening display.

What no one expected was for Yuuna and even Garland to oppose to that idea. They were calm about their words.

"I don't care what he is or what he is destined to become, I won't just kill him for something like _that_." Yuuna had told the CPUs.

"No matter how you look at it, that boy in there is Fuuin, not some monster." Garland said.

But still, that did little to sway the concerns the others all faced. No matter what was to be said, what they saw last night was nothing short of terrifying, and it all pointed to one thing. Fuuin was indeed to be the next CPU god.

What was to be done about it, was still a mystery.

Histoire had made it a point to mention that in most records of history, the CPU gods of the past have always been born from someone of greed and lust, a rather notable individual who looked at most people in the world with envy and spite. They were people who lead lives of crime and held a firm dominance in their respective domains of activity. Fuuin on the other hand was hardly like that.

As the discussion about Fuuin carried on, Marvelous became worse and worse inside. She did not know what to think about the whole debacle anymore. She did not even recognize Fuuin that hour, and she loved him. Loved him more than anything in the world, and yet, it was like a completely different person was in front of her.

She closed her eyes tight, balling shaking fists as they continued to discuss about what to do about the Vessel of God, about how to handle their friend. At this point, he served as nothing more than a hindrance, as he was now, there was no way he could help them find Cultrizer's base.

"So..." Blanc asked with a huff, putting a hand on her hip, "if you guys don't want to kill him, then what _should_ we do? Just wait until he awakens, huh? Wait until he has the entire world and us under his foot?"

Yuuna glared over at the cyan haired CPU, "How about we let Fuuin tell us himself?"

"Bah!" Blanc threw a hand up in the air with a fit, turning to look away, "if I know how the cliches go, he won't remember a damn thing. And even if he did, there is no way in telling if he would lie to us or not. He just killed a person, and despite us telling him to stop, he didn't. Hell, we could not even touch the bastard!"

Vert nodded. "I don't know what all of that was about, but it was like there was some forcefield protecting him. Where did all of that power come from? And if he were to get much stronger after awakening into the god, would we be able to stop him? For the sake of the world, we have to take care of him, now… I don't like the thought of killing a child as much as anyone here does, but… think of everyone else."

"And what!?" Garland shouted, turning to them, "not about how I feel? Fuuin's a friend. We may not have known each other long, and he may have been a criminal, but he's a good person! He is working hard, I can tell underneath all of that, all he wants is to be left alone, to have a normal life. He's been trying, geniunely trying to make up for his mistakes, and he has been trying to push past his fears in order to help _us_ save Gamindustri! And you want to repay all of his efforts by killing him to "save" the world?"

A tear ran down MarvelousAQL's cheek, hearing the conversation continue. Gohan and Neputunu turned to her. Gohan lifted a hand and rested on the orange haired girl's shoulder, taking a soft grip.

"Marvelous, no matter what, I'm on your side. Fuuin's my friend too, and I'm going to do everything I can to help him…"

Marvelous only sniffled, Neptune now turning to look at her friend. Silently, the ninja turned around and dragged herself away. Vert and Blanc gave the departure some small attention, Blanc's expression softening considerably before glancing away back to the floor and muttering "damnit".

Gohan just blinked, wondering if he had said something wrong to her. Neputunu looked at the blond boy with a soft smile and nodded at him. "Don't worry, I'll go talk to her. Girl stuff, you know?"

"No, I don't." he said, and then a smile came. "But good luck. I'm sure you'll know what to say."

Tsenkara walked over, having barely partaken in the conversation. He reached into his black coat's inner pockets and took out a small package of gummy fruit snacks. "Here." he handed them over to the bustier Neptune, who took them with a wonder. "They're not much, but when I'm sad or feeling stressed, these normally help me feel a little better, maybe they'll do the same for her?"

"Oh, thanks." Neputunu now smiled down at the snacks. "That's so considerate of you, Mr. Leader."

He only closed his eyes. "I'm sorry it isn't much, but it's the best I can do. By the way..." the man now leaned over to her, putting a hand over the side of his mouth and coming to her ear, panning his eyes away to look at the smaller Neptune. "Are you like her... older sister or something?"

"Eh?" Neputunu wore an awkward smile before stiffling a giggle and closing an eye. "That's a secret."

"Of course it is..." Tsenkara departed and waved at her. "See you." The long haired lavender only gave a bow and turned to walk away. Gohan watched her depart with some reluctance, and turned back to the discussion. Histoire was now beginning to say that they should give the situation some more time to develop, after all, that power may have just been the Share Crystal Shards having some strange effect on the boy after having been asleep for so long.

Elsewhere, MarvelousAQL now sat down on the floor in a dark room, leaning against the bed and looking down to the soft carpet underneath her. She sniffled loudly. The girl didn't know what to do now. She knew that Fuuin was definitely the next god, those eyes she saw in him last night were nothing like his. They were filled with a strong and dormant hate. They were the eyes of a spiteful master that cared for nothing other than his own self-satisfaction.

At this point, it was either choose between a boy that she loved, or choose the fate of her friends and possibly even the world's future. If Fuuin became the god, would he just disappear, or would there be a way of getting him back? Histoire said that all of the gods of the past had to be killed. She didn't want that for Fuuin, but if he really was the next god, then it would be like having a ticking time bomb. The god would be able to resurrect at any given moment.

MarvelousAQL squeezed tight fists, feeling nothing but frustration and confusion. She wanted to pull at her hair, punch something, do anything to just get rid of it all. She wanted to scream and fuss, put up a pout like a child. She wanted to complain, ask why it had to be her of all people that this had to happen to? Why did everything always have to come onto her so hard? Why was she a target for fate to pick on? Why did it have to be the one boy that she came to love that accepted her for who she was and what had happened to her that had to be the one and only bringer of the CPU tyrant that had to come every ten thousand years!

"Just... why?"

Her teeth gritted hard in pain.

A knock came against the door, taking her away from her self-pity and strife, looking to it with faint trails of tears down her cheeks. Again, the knock came as soft as it was before.

"Marvy?" the kind voice of Neputunu said from the other side, "are you in there? Can we talk?"

The ninja's musical shaped pupils enlarged some, tears continuing to grow across her lashes. She undid the bandana wrapped around her right wrist and began to wipe away at her face, nodding audibly. "Y-yeah, come on in." she called out with a stutter. The door opened and the girl dressed in a single black parka stepped in, looking down at her.

"Aw, there's no need for you to do that." Neputunu told her, watching the ninja try to hide her tears and anguish. She smiled down at her pitifully and closed the door behind her, now walking over and bringing her rear next to Marvelous' own, bringing her knees up against her body and wrapping arms around them. "It's okay, Marvy, you can cry. A lot of us feel like doing that every once and a while, you know? I had to..."

"What do you... want, Neputunu?"

"I wanted to try to help you out, I guess." Neputunu looked away with a sad smile. "I know how you must feel, like what you think or want to do doesn't matter, and what you want to do could possibly end up hurting the others? It just makes you feel worse than you already do, and it hurts a lot."

Marvelous looked down.

"But you don't have to feel like you're all alone. We all want everyone to be happy, even Fuuin, you know that? That's all everyone wants really. Is a happy ending for all of us."

"A happy ending, huh?"

"We have friends all across the world, you know? We have MAGES and Red, the oracles of all of the other nations, Uzume back in the Ultradimension, and even Plutia and Peashy in Megadimension." Neputunu looked up to the ceiling. "I want to think that with the help of all our friends, we can bring about this happy ending, you know?"

"But…" Marvelous asked. Her eyes glazed over, water swimming across her red orbs, she bit her lip, thinking of what she was going to ask, hoping it would never come true, but… "what if Fuuin does awaken and become this CPU god?"

Neputunu's smile began to fade away.

"All of the others were killed by the CPUs in the past..."

"But not by our own, right?" Neputunu asked.

"I don't think so, otherwise they would remember something, right?" she looked over at her. "What happened to those CPUs, and if Fuuin transforms and becomes the CPU god, what will happen to him and to all of us? Will we have to kill him, and then what, what if something happens that makes all of us disappear so that when the next god is supposed to come... no one will... remember any of us..."

"I..." Neputunu looked down. "It really makes you think, doesn't it? If other CPU gods have been here in the past and the good guys won, what happened to all of them? It could not have just been the CPU shift period, those CPUs should still be around today if it were. Did they all really just vanish?"

"You don't think... there could be an even crueler and higher power at work... do you?" MarvelousAQL asked.

"I hope not." Neputunu turned to the girl and put a soft grin up. "But how about we think about how to keep Fuuin from turning into the CPU god? We just have to find out what triggers the transformation, right? If we can do that, then Fuuin will never transform." Neputunu pumped up a couple of fists. "We're Gamindustri people, we can do anything that we set our minds to! So, instead of doing awful things, we should fight evil with good! Let's help Fuuin either not become the god, or we help him become a good god!"

"A... good god?"

"Yeah!" Neputunu nodded happily at her. "I'm sure even a god who is wired to become a tyrant, maybe deep down that person doesn't want to be that way either, you know? Maybe if there is some higher power at work here, orchestrating all of this, maybe that god wants to be like the CPUs and just create a grand world! Let's help Fuuin reach out to that person in his heart and hopefully... we can make things no so awful. We can stop the tyrant and even keep Fuuin as Fuuin."

MarvelousAQL slowly smiled back at her before happily nodding. "Okay!" she closed her eyes very sweetly. "Let's do our best!"

The lavender patted the ninja on the back firmly, "that's the Marvy we all know and love. Come on, we have to go talk to the others."

"Mm!"

(Time Unknown – Location Unknown – Time Unknown)

(Most Emotional Music Ever: Farewell Life (Arn Andersson Rework))

It was black. Everything was completely black. Devoid of color, no signs of life, only bleak darkness was all that existed. It was an endless sight, an empty void of nothing but total darkness.

Fuuin Yokoshima, the purple haired youth from Planeptune, floated inside of this void all alone. He hugged his knees close to his body, gradually spinning and flipping in his little space. He had nothing but his thoughts. He wondered strange things. He wasn't even sure if he was aware or not. He had been trapped here for so long, he was confused.

The boy's empty blue eyes gazed down to his knees. He just stared and stared at nothing endlessly, for hours and hours.

"I..." he blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to think. "I don't even know what to think anymore? Am I… tired? Am I scared?"

Fuuin gazed off to the side. He had no sense of direction, no sense of body or mind. He could not see a thing. It was completely blinding darkness.

"What… was I doing so long ago?"

He closed his eyes.

"Was I sad?"

He reopened them, seeing that nothing had changed. Disappointment came upon him.

"I think I was… What was I sad about? Was I angry too?"

He felt empty inside, like there was nothing left of him now. It was a strange feeling. He didn't know what to make of it.

"What… is happening to me?"

He looked down further.

"That's right… Cultrizer…" He lifted a palm, staring to it, unable to see his fingers, his palm, his skin. "I… did I die?"

A sigh came.

"I'm all alone. Have I always been this alone? In my whole life?"

He looked away, trying to think of faces. Vague images came to mind. Cloudy, but familiar images of faces. His eyes narrowed painfully, silently grimacing and burying his head more into his balled up body.

"Why? Why was I born into such a horrible life!?"

He began to sob.

"Why am I alone? Why? Why am I so weak? Why am I so sorry!?"

He hiccuped and sniffled loudly, tears falling down his face.

"Where's my mom? Where's my dad?"

Cultrizer agents dressed in sharp black suits flashed before him.

"Where's my-family?!"

Cold eyes glared heavily onto him.

"Where is my goddess?" Fuuin's eyes clenched tightly, he shivered madly, squeezing his shaking fists. "Where is my CPU?"

Numerous hands from shadowy men in business suits reached out to him, scorning laughs and spitting faces surrounding him.

"Where are my friends? Do I..." Fuuin sobbed more, "even-have an-y?" He continued to cry, trying to think, trying to remember. He was so confused, he was so lost. "I, I don't know anything anymore!"

Horrible memories started to swim all around him. It was completely suffocating. Seeing blood, seeing explosions, seeing gunfire, feeling pain and feeling sorrow. He hated it all.

"Cultrizer… stole my life from me!"

Fuuin wailed more.

"I can't! I can't, even now, I…"

Taberu's face flashed in the darkness, smirking strongly at him. He stared forward with small eyes. Then he suddenly grabbed the sides of his head, pulling his hair and screaming loudly.

"No! NO!"

He shook himself side to side madly.

"No! NO! NO!" He hunched down further. "Leave me alone! Just leave me alone…"

Further sobs shook from him. He hugged himself tighter and tighter.

"Why? Why can't I… do anything?"

Slowly, he reopened his eyes, staring blankly forward.

"What… was I doing?"

He was at a loss for words. Tears stained the edges of his eyes and his cheeks, and yet, it was all a blank. He looked forward with empty eyes, staring at the darkness all around him. That was all that existed, nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" His eyes drooped. "Who… am I?" Another blank drew.

He looked around, seeing nothing, seeing no one. No friends, no faces, hearing no voices. His eyes closed in sadness and he looked down, huddling up more. He sniffled.

"What… happened to me?"

A blue light came across the edge of his eye. Seeing the hint of it, he lifted his head slightly. He was puzzled. There was actually a source of light in this darkness? He blinked, now lifting his head and turning to it before seeing movement next to him. He gasped and stared to the side, seeing his shoulder.

The youth watched it, being completely astonished by it. Seeing more, he trailed down his arm and to his hands. He released it and held it up, staring it as if he had never seen such an amazing thing before. He clenched it slowly, tears coming to the edges of his eyes.

Remembering the light, the boy now turned to his side and was now staring at a large blue star in the distance. His eyes widened, seeing the amazing ball of blue fire and white. It was a dazzling sight to say the least. But still, it was too far away. He wondered where it had come from. Did someone finally come to snatch him from this hell? He had no idea. It was only confusing and concerning.

Being unable to move forward, the boy merely let his head fall. He could see the rest of his body. It was like oil, his sight was so cloudy. He didn't know what to do, what to say. And he hated it.

"I'm just… useless…"

(Kanon OST 17 Todou kougen)

He sighed to himself.

"I can't even protect myself… I can't even remember… who I am."

From what, he wasn't sure anymore. He just knew that he was incapable of it. He felt nothing but animosity towards himself and anything he was affiliated with. That was the one thing he was sure of. It was maddening. He felt empty, he felt like a hollow bottle, a vessel meant for something to make mere use of. He hated it.

"I wish I was… a better me." He closed his eyes tightly. "There must… be a way. To fix everything. To fix myself." His mouth quivered into a shaky frown. A frown of sheer disappointment and shame. "Why!? What happened to me! Why can't I… remember anything?" He grabbed the sides of his head, trying to think hard. Trying to focus on those foggy faces. It was like he was running circles. Running tight, frustrating little circles. Everything was moving in his head so fast, just whipping past him and mocking him, he couldn't keep up. He felt like his thoughts were getting stretched mindlessly across an endless chasm. He felt so tense, and it only served to send his frustration even further.

He screamed out loudly, trying as hard as he could to think. His eyes closed desperately, his brows twitching in intense concentration, trying to do anything, trying to grab hold of anything. Those faces, if only he could remember one, just one…

Who did they belong to? He wasn't sure, but he was positive they were good.

They felt supportive. He could feel a warmth in his chest when he thought of what was behind those foggy faces: kindness and love. Tolerance even. It was strange, all of that was a foreign concept to him. But still, he wanted to see them again. That was all he wanted now.

"Why!? Please, come to me! Let me… at least remember... you…"

He shook more.

"I just want… to have… a normal life."

He sniffled loudly.

"I want to have peace, I want to have a hobby, I want to have normal responsibilities! I just want… I… just want..."

Slowly, his blue eyes opened up, swimming in growing tears. He could feel something coming to him. It was vague, but it was there.

Tinges of orange, the warm feeling of a hand grabbing his own.

He clung to it, closing his eyes tighter, trying to push through the murkiness of the despair. A smile hit his mental eye, and his own snapped wide open.

"Marvy!.." he whispered.

He looked upwards, staring into the blackness of the void, seeing the blue star far before him beginning to fade. He could remember someone, a girl, with short orange hair and bright eyes with musical notes in them. She was gorgeous, if not the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Marvelous!" he cried out. "Marvelous!" He outstretched his hand to the overwhelming blankness before him, clinging onto that name. "Marvy! Marvy!" A smile came across his face, tears falling down his cheeks. "I… remember your name! I remember!"

"That's right." a kind and feminine voice echoed softly across the void.

The youth gazed forth, letting his arm hang outward.

"You did it." her familiar voice said, "you finally remembered."

"Marvy! Please, stay with me… I… can't lose you." he gripped a tight fist, letting his arm fall to his side, shaking his head. "I'll do anything, just please, stay here with me, don't… leave me all alone..."

"I am afraid I can't do that." the voice echoed. Slowly, the boy lifted his head, looking on with empty eyes towards the voice. "You can't do that either. You have to wake up, don't you know that?"

"I..."

"Wake up. You have to… If you don't, everyone will get worried."

"Everyone?"

"Our friends."

The boy's eyes shook. Slowly, he looked aside, beginning to recall faces, seeing smiles and eyes looking kindly at him. "Our… friends?"

"That's right. We're all still here, waiting for you to wake up. So please… remember who you are. Don't be so lost anymore, and please, wake up."

"Remember… who I am?"

The boy's eyes slowly widened once more, recalling events. He could see himself, running through darkness, charging forward with no intents on stopping. He could see himself fighting large lizards, carrying MarvelousAQL, saving IF, fighting off Cultrizer's soldiers. He could see his new friends all gathered around, smiling at him.

"I… remember."

"Good." the girl's voice said to him. "Now please, just wake up."

"I…" he stopped, blinking before a smile slowly came. "Okay."

The world around him finally seemed to vanish. What had just happened, he wasn't sure. But he knew that he was no longer alone. He was loved. Even if it was just by one person, he had some value somewhere. And he couldn't keep that person waiting any longer.

"I want to see you again, Marvy."

(Early Morning – Planeptune Basillicom – May 16th, XX18)

(Shin Megami Tensei IV OST - Self -)

There was nothing but black again, but for some reason, everything was much clearer now. He could think, he could remember. It was strange, where had he been for so long now? It was like shackles had finally been torn asunder from him, the bindings that were all around him were suddenly whisked away. It was an unbelievable feeling, for once, there was… peace. Peace and joy.

He could hear voices. They were talking. The words couldn't be made out, but they were there. There were many voices he recognized.

Slowly, the boy's eyes opened, wearily looking forward and to a white roof. It was a familiar view.

Fuuin's bright blue eyes blinked slowly, stinging from the light. He grimaced audibly, turning his head away.

"Hey, did you hear that?" a girl's voice said.

He could feel shaking of the mattress he was laying on. _Wait, a mattress? When did I?.._

"Fuuin?" a girl's voice called. "Fuuin, are you awake?"

A groan was the boy's response. Slowly, Fuuin turned and barely opened his eyes, seeing a petite girl with shoulder length lavender hair, dressed in a single white zipped up parka. Fuuin's eyes opened more. "Neptune?" he asked.

A pleased gasp came from the girl next to him. "Ah! Fuuin! You're awake! Is that really you, though? Fuuin?"

The boy groaned once more, now pushing himself up and onto his arm, putting his other on his head. He had a raging headache, and his stomach was sore. He winced and closed his eyes, now resting his hand on his stomach. "Oh, I feel horrible."

"Hang on, I'll be right back!" the excitable girl almost shouted, pointing at him as she backed away towards the door. "Hey, guys! Fuuin's up! Come here!"

The seeker winced at the sudden raise of voice. He blinked his eyes fully open in an exhaustive manner and stared at the pudding loving girl, sheepishly sitting up with his hands in his lap now. Numerous footsteps sounded from beyond the wall, and then familiar face after face swarmed into the room. Fuuin's eyes widened upon seeing bright orange hair and eyes.

"Mar… vy?" he asked out with a hoarse voice.

MarvelousAQL's eyes began to leak tears at the sound of his voice. Her smile widened as her bright eyes shined and then she ran at him with open arms. "Fuuin!"

(Hyperdimension Neptunia VII OST - Paradise)

The ninja girl swung her arms around him, leaning into the bed and embracing the boy. He smiled openly at her, one of his eyes closing half way. "Hi…" he muttered.

"Fuuin! You're awake, you're finally awake!" she began to cry, bawling thick tears. "You've been out of it… for so long now! I was scared, we all were so very scared!"

Fuuin smiled at her and lifted a tired hand up to her, now rubbing the roof of her head. "I… I'm so happy to see you…"

The ninja cuddled her head into his chest, crying more and more with a wide smile. Fuuin lifted his head and looked around, seeing the smiling faces of many teenagers around him. He could see IF sniffling, tears at the edges of her eyes, there was Nepgear, and Neputunu with a wide smile on her face. Garland smiled confidently towards him with a hand on his hip and Noire, who had a timid smile of her own. Further off, he could see the blond elite, Yuuna, give him a nod with his arms crossed over his chest. Nearby was Gohan, grinning widely at the boy.

There were also new faces present, those he hadn't seen before. He could see a flat chested girl with hazel colored hair, and two more smaller girls hiding behind her. She had a peculiar look on her face that was akin to tolerance or maybe even stoic, and there was also a tall woman with long blonde hair and an enormous bust like MarvelousAQL's. She smiled brightly at him. He turned to the doorway, seeing a young man with shoulder length dark purple hair, dressed in two overcoats of white and black.

Fuuin was left confused. He turned over to MarvelousAQL. "What… happened?"

Noire closed her eyes calmly. "I guess you don't remember anything, do you?"

With regret, the boy tiredly shook his head. "I… don't remember. I remember Taberu… and then after that. I…" His eyes shimmered sadly. "I…" He squeezed a tight fist, taking Marvelous' attention. She stared down at his hand. Fuuin gritted his teeth in anger, letting his head hang down in agony as those moments came upon him again.

Everything was getting clearer now.

"How long?" he asked with a stressed voice.

"Don't worry about it." he heard Gohan tell him. Taking him from his resent, Fuuin turned to look at the blond boy, seeing him smile at him with heart and hope. "It doesn't matter, you're awake now."

"That's right." Nepgear said, taking a step forward. "We have all missed you!"

IF nodded. "We tried our best to help you out, but… there wasn't much we could do."

The ninja sniffled and once again wrapped her arms around him. "Fuuin, I'm so glad you're better!"

He smiled kindly at her and turned to Neptune. "Hi." he meekly said.

"Welcome back, Fuuin." she greeted warmly.

Garland took some steps at him, taking Fuuin's left wrist in his hand and laying a thumb on it. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like trash." he said meekly. "I could really use some water…"

"Allow me." a new voice came. Turning, Fuuin looked at the other purple haired man in the room. He gave him a nod and walked off and out of sight. Fuuin blinked and turned his attention over to the other new faces in the room.

"What all happened while I was out?"

Yuuna lifted his head. "A lot." Calmly, he closed his purple eye. "But try not to worry so much about it, alright. Just take it easy for now. I'll tell you everything later, okay?"

"Oh..." Fuuin smiled tiredly at him. "Thank you…"

"No… problem." He turned his head away.

The boy turned to look at the new girls in the room. The two smaller ones shook, now hiding more behind the bigger girl that shared strong similarities to them. He could only assume they were both her little sisters. "Who… are you?"

The hazel haired girl closed her eyes calmly. "My name is Blanc. I'm the CPU of Lowee." She turned to look at the two smaller girls behind her, now putting hands behind their heads. "And these two are my little sisters. This is Ram, and this is Rom." she pushed each of the twins as she spoke their names respectively. Timidly, they lifted hands and gave a nervous wave.

"Hi." Rom greeted.

"Hi there." Ram said, turning her eyes away.

Fuuin merely closed his eyes and grinned at them before turning to the raven haired girl. "Who are you?"

A stutter came from the girl. "My name is Uni!" she said with a pride filled voice, lifting her chin high and closing her eyes. "I am the CPU candidate of Lastation, so you should be grateful I'm even here."

Fuuin giggled at her before turning to look at the taller blonde with the large breasts. She smiled calmly down at him, folding an arm under her impressive bust and bouncing them. "And I am the CPU of Leanbox, my name is Vert."

Footsteps rushed into the room. Heads turned to see the purple haired man with the two coats come into the room with a large glass of water. "Here," he said, extending it towards him. "Take small sips now."

"Thanks..." Fuuin calmly said. MarvelousAQL released him, now taking hold of the cup and handing it over to the boy, who quickly took a drink.

"Hey, I said not too fast now." the man extended a cautious hand to him.

"I'm fine." Fuuin told him after taking a sip, drinking down the life giving minerals with a very satisfied sigh. The purple haired youth then turned his head up to look at him. "Who are you?"

A smile came. "I am Tsenkara, I am the founder and current ruler of Invidia. How do you do? Don't answer that."

Fuuin grinned brightly at him before holding in a cough.

"And now, it is your turn. Who are you, child?" Vert asked.

Fuuin blinked and turned to look at the wall. "My name?"

All eyes locked onto him, seeing his head bow down slightly.

His hands gripped the cup more. A smile came. It was an important question, but now, he felt like he could answer it. Slowly, he took in a breath and looked up at them. "My name… Is Fuuin Yokoshima."


	60. Chapter 60

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Early Morning – Planeptune Basillicom – May 16th, XX18)

(Silent Hill 2 OST – Ordinary Vanity)

Fuuin took slow steps into the main living room of the Planeptune Basillicom, dressed in long pajama pants and an open white robe. With dull eyes, he stared forward to the windows, looking out to the city that they stood high over. Behind him, many of the others watched.

Fuuin's blue eyes narrowed slightly. These were the first steps he had taken in a long while. If what was said was true, then he had been out for some time. And yet, he felt completely complacent and calm. He could feel the caution the others had towards him, why, he was unsure. Were they worried for him? Were they scared of him?

The purple haired youth lifted a hand up, staring at his palm. It was paler than normal, but it held an unfamiliar strength and resolution he had not felt before. Where did it come from? And why did he feel so foreign. It was like his body was slowly losing itself. To what, he was not sure. The boy clenched his fist slowly and lifted his head, glaring towards the city. His brows contorted, narrowing in a growing disdain.

Behind him, Neptune and many of the others watched him. Rom clung closer to her bigger sister, looking frightened.

"Blanc, he's acting weird."

The stoic young girl rested a hand on top of the younger girl's head, taking her attention. Her hand rubbed it back and forth softly, and Blanc gave the small candidate a smile before turning her eyes back to Fuuin's back.

"So." she asked, turning to Histoire, the blonde fairy who was floating behind the group, "is no one going to ask him about what happened last night?"

The leader of Invidia, Tsenkara, rose an eyebrow and leaned at her, whispering, "you want to ask him, go ahead, but he probably doesn't remember."

The hazel haired girl's eyes glared at him suspiciously, "what do you mean?"

"Look at him. He seems like a completely different person than what I saw last night." The man closed his eyes, straightening his posture and stuffing hands into his outer coat, "he even gave us a good stare back then. If he remembered that, he probably would have had said something about it."

Vert gave a kind smile. "It would not hurt to ask. After all, he is a child."

The others watched as the bustling blonde CPU strolled over to Fuuin. The boy's head turned some what towards them, hearing her approach.

"I must ask, are you feeling okay?"

Fuuin turned his head enough to give her an eye. Vert was somewhat surprised. The boy's eye was narrowed, but not from any kind of malice or annoyance. She was unsure why he seemed so tense. Vert gave him a kind smile.

"You were out for a while there, I hear it was about a week and a half, yes?"

Fuuin blinked, letting his gaze fall downwards. "I wouldn't know..." he turned away. "What happened to Taberu?"

Neptune took a step forward. "Oh, well, you see, we kind of just called a draw."

Fuuin's eyes narrowed even more.

"A lot happened, so…"

"What was all of that last night?" Blanc suddenly said in a loud and clear voice. Hearing her come forward, Fuuin turned to face the CPU as the others made way for her walk. The CPU of Lowee had a serious glare pointed towards him. Fuuin could feel a chill run up his spine. With a silent grimace, he turned his eyes away for a brief moment.

"I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Don't give me that crap!" Blanc shouted. With a growl, her body took to glowing intensely. In mere seconds, a blinding light took hold of the eyes of everyone around, and after the show, instead of the hazel haired angry girl, in her place was now a glowing girl who was somewhat taller than the other, standing with a powerful aura. She had intense eyes of red with a white shining power symbol as their pupils, dressed in a tight form fitting uniform of white with black lines, matching arm gloves and stockings.

Fuuin's eyes twitched, widening at the sight of seeing the true form of Lowee's CPU, White Heart, in the flesh. His chest began to burn. Wincing, Fuuin staggered back, arching his brows downward and balling a couple of fists.

"Blanc!" Neptune shouted. "There's no need to get so hasty now!"

MarvelousAQL watched the cyan haired goddess and turned towards Fuuin. She was concerned, but in the end, what happened had happened. They had to know if that was Fuuin they saw last night, or if it was something else.

The angry goddess took slow and powerful steps towards the purple haired youth. She saw him taking a prepared step back. It was amusing. _He thinks he can take me on._

Images of how the boy was able to kill that girl last night came into her head.

Blanc's eyes shook, her brows contorting repeatedly, glaring at the boy. "Tell me, what was all of that I saw last night?"

Fuuin blinked at her. "I… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I think you do," her eyes tightened. "And if I have to beat it out of you, I will!"

Fuuin growled at her, tightening his fists more. "You think you can, then come on!"

Blanc smirked to herself, balling fists of her own. "There's no need to call upon my ax, I can take you down just fine with my hands."

"Sis!" Ram shouted. "Come on, he said he doesn't know! Just call it quits already!"

"Stay out of this, Ram!"

Ram blinked, sighing. "Of course… Sis is always so hot blooded when she's transformed." She panned her eyes away, crossing her arms in embarrassment.

Blanc bent forward, preparing to launch towards the youth, and then her smirk vanished. Fuuin staggered backwards in surprise. In front of him, blocking Blanc's path was MarvelousAQL, holding her blade out and before her head, standing in a battle stance. MarvelousAQL's eyes were squinting hard, the knuckles on her hands were white from the strength she used to grip her sword.

"Leave him alone. Fuuin has already had to fight through a coma, he cannot fight right now. If he says he doesn't know anything, then believe him." Marvelous' eyebrows quivered. "He's… he's not a liar!"

Fuuin blinked in shock towards her, having now let his guard down. She was right, even now he felt exhausted and completely taxed. To fight a CPU would just be a death sentence in his condition, or in any condition to be more precise. The CPUs were leagues above what he was capable of.

Blanc blinked at her before sighing. "Jeez." she huffed, now taking to standing, "I know that, I just wanted to see if he was brave enough to stick to his story."

MarvelousAQL continued to stand guard, gripping her blades tighter.

"So you really don't know what I'm talking about?"

Fuuin looked at the Lowee ruler hard before turning away. "I'm sorry. I don't."

"That's natural." Vert cut in, closing her own eyes and grinning to herself. "He has been asleep you know."

Fuuin turned to her. "So, what happened last night?"

Yuuna took steps forward, taking the center stage. He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head up. "You were up and walking around." Fuuin didn't seem to react to his words, only staring at the group with perplexity. "You killed a Cultrizer agent, quite violently too I might add."

"I…" Fuuin slowly looked down. The others watched him, he didn't react strongly, he didn't even appear to be resentful. He just looked towards the carpet of the floor, letting his shoulders sink and his eyes close halfway. "Good."

MarvelousAQL's eyes widened and she turned towards him. "W-what?"

Gohan blinked, sharing similar surprise. "Good?"

Fuuin's eyes sharpened somewhat. "She was a member of Cultrizer, right? She was our enemy. If I killed her, then good."

"Well, no…" Gohan shook his head. "Not good. She was… pleading for her life."

Fuuin's eyes softened somewhat. "Really?"

Blanc sighed. "You really don't remember. So then _who_ was that we were watching last night?"

"I don't know." Fuuin said, turning away. "But that wasn't me."

The group shared a collective glance, pondering on the words the boy said. Neptune turned to look at Fuuin, feeling the intensity in his blue eyes. She could see it, she could see the mental struggle the boy was trying to sort out. A sigh was her only response, lifting a hand to scratch the back of her head and turning away.

It was all truly a mess. She had never been in a situation so… complex before. Normally it'd just deal with her and her friends going all around Gamindustri, collecting items, traversing dungeons, and fighting the bad guys. That was all it ever really was for her. Just nice and fun little adventures that pretty much carried a heavy weight. Her sister even had one of her own, albiet more deep than hers, but it was still pretty much the same thing.

But this time, everything was different. There was no boastful bad guy, and complications were all over the place. Situations surfaced that even made those close to her question what really was the case. Were the people she came to know on this particular adventure potential bad guys for her to have to take down? And that didn't even cut into all of the unknowns. What really were the Share Crystal Shards, and why did they exist? Who was Taberu, and how was she so powerful? Cultrizer was also a very lasting concern. They held chains of fear that spread all across the world. To top it all off, there was the presence and consuming fear of the legend of the CPU god.

Neptune shook her head and walked over to the couch, now plummeting into it and looking up towards the purple haired boy. She and himself were in the middle of all it. Hell, the same could be said for all of their friends. All of the CPUs have been plagued by the actions of Cultrizer. The others shared a similar disdain for them, having suffered losses of all kinds by the insane organization, but Fuuin…

He hated them.

She could see it all over him. He held strong feelings towards them that none of them could even compare to. He wanted nothing more than to see the organization be absolutely destroyed, and those who made him suffer be put to a death she herself would probably question. Neptune never felt hungry for blood or revenge, even when her friends were put to close passing, she always stayed true to what she felt was right. Fuuin on the other hand, he wished for nothing less than agony towards those who had made him suffer.

And what scared her the most was that she felt she understood why. Cultrizer had effectively stolen his childhood, they had practically taken his humanity. MarvelousAQL was right. She was right all along about Fuuin. He wasn't someone who was the bad guy, but he was someone who is consumed by such strong hatred and disdain, someone who had suffered misfortune that none of them could probably come close to.

Neptune held her head down.

He was hasty and reckless, and he was also genuine and caring. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially for his sake. He saw little to no value in himself, she was sure that was also a product of the torment those men put him through.

They were close to taking them down though, they just had to keep pressing on.

"Fuuin?" Neptune asked. The boy's head perked somewhat. The petite goddess looked up at him, seeing him turn his head further away from her, continuing to glance out of the glass windows. "Do you feel alright? Does anything feel… I don't know… off?"

"I guess a lot does feel strange." he replied with a low voice. "I don't know what to feel right now…"

He huffed a snarl.

"The last thing I remember was being straddled by that psychopath, Taberu." his eyes narrowed. "Cultrizer..." he gripped a tight fist, silently growling towards his hand in growing anger. "They really have taken _everything_ from me…"

Blanc turned to look at Vert, sharing a perplexed expression before turning back to the boy. Gohan took to folding his arms behind his head and leaning back against the wall, Rom and Ram taking to walking into the kitchen, losing interest in the conversation.

"I just wish…" Fuuin expressed, staring strongly towards the floor, "that it was all… over…"

Vert solemnly closed her eyes, now turning to exit herself from the conversation as well. Yuuna and Garland too took to following her. Garland walked over to the lad and placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

(Shin Megami Tensei IV OST - Self -)

"Well, whatever the case, man..." the soldier said lightly to him, "we're just glad you're okay."

"Thanks." Fuuin replied, his eyes merely trailing him as the Loweean walked away. He then turned around and looked at the others. "What happens now?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Aren't you hungry?"

Fuuin's eyes narrowed somewhat and he looked downwards. "Not really. No."

"Aw…"

Nepgear lifted a nervous finger. "Um, how about you just try to catch up on some proper rest, Fuuin? And you need to get something inside of your system, you know, gotta… fuel up."

Uni nodded. "You really should take it easy for now. I heard that battle in Lastation was quite the doozy one. The whole area was transformed by the fight, it's unrecognizable now."

"That's because that's just how powerful Taberu is." Fuuin told her with a heavy sigh. "She's way too strong."

Blanc closed her eyes. "To be honest, all of you are lucky you're even alive right now. Normally anyone who gets into a scuffle with Taberu end up on the other side of the river." The CPU took to glowing once more, now turning back into her human form, and becoming much less intimidating. A sigh came from the now quiet girl. "Taberu is a legendary warrior who fought wars over two thousand years ago. How she gained eternal life is something I am completely unaware of. Before her, only CPUs like myself could live as long as she has."

Neputunu looked to the bookworm of a CPU, holding worried hands up to her mouth. "Do you think she could be related to the CPU god?"

"The CPU god?" Blanc replied. Her eyes widened somewhat with growing fear as a shade of blue came over her. "Why are you bringing _him_ up?"

"He's been a topic we've brought up some times now." Neputunu sheepishly looked away before a thought hit her head, springing her attention back to the hazel haired girl quickly. "Wait!? You know about him!"

"Of course, we all do." Blanc said it in a matter of fact voice. "Do I believe in him, well, I'd rather not…"

Garland's eyes peeked over to her. "My Lady, what purpose would there be in you believing such a tale?"

"Knowledge." she told him. "While I find his existence to be something hard to believe, I can't outright deny it may be true. There are ancient ruins around Gamindustri which tell of a single man capable of bringing calamity to the world every ten thousand years. It's scary."

"Ruins?" Fuuin asked. "Well, what does any of this have to do with Taberu?"

Histoire inquisitively looked downwards, lifting a hand to her chin and furrowing her blonde brows. "She may be related to him in some manner, now that I think about it."

The group turned to the small tome. Feeling their eyes, she looked up with a blush and shook her head.

"Stop! If you all suddenly silence yourselves like that and just glare at me, I'll get nervous!"

Neptune put up a cheeky grin. "Tell us what you think, Histy!"

A sigh. "Very well. In some of my research, I've run across documents that tell of several people who are blessed with the qualities of the coming god, and as such, are meant to remain in this world, nurturing it to a nice condition until their lord is to come into the world. Taberu may be one of those people, seeing as how she has lived for such a long time."

Blanc furrowed her own brows seriously at the tome. "You're only serving to prove that this god is actually real."

"He is." Gohan told her flatly. Blanc and some others now turned to the boy. "I believe so anyway. Do I have proof, nope." he shrugged his shoulders. "But I can feel it in my heart that his time of coming is near. And we still don't even know who that witch was that suddenly showed up back in Lastation."

"Witch?" Fuuin asked.

From across the room, Yuuna suddenly shouted, "I told you I would tell you about what has happened! So don't worry about it!"

"There's a witch, too?" Blanc asked, irritation now starting to show itself on her complexion. This only served to make Gohan smile nervously to her, now turning to glance away and scratch his cheek lightly.

"Yeah… Although she ran off."

Blanc shook her head. "Whatever." She turned to now go towards the open kitchen on the other side of the room. "I'm ready to eat."

Fuuin merely watched her depart as IF came to take a seat next to him, and MarvelousAQL holstering her blades finally. She smiled lightly to the boy and too took a seat by him, earning a small smile from him.

"Fuuin." she whispered lightly, closing her eyes and leaning her head against him. "I'm so happy you're awake."

Fuuin watched her silently, grinning softly at her and lifting an arm, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her closer. IF merely smiled sadly towards them, swallowing hard and sitting back, her eyes now glancing up towards the ceiling.

;-;-;

(Midnight – Cultrizer Stronghold – May 17th, XX18)

(Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne OST Game Over)

Lee stared forward, watching the entry door to him and his partner's room intensely. He balled a tight fist, his eyes were furrowed strongly. Numerous thoughts ran through his head at an insane speed. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep and quiet breath. _Calm down, Lee… Come on, you have to do this._

He opened his green eyes again, staring back to the door. It was time, he knew now was the time for action. It could not wait any longer. With the signal the shards were giving, it was only a matter of time before Dr. Farr would locate more shards in Planeptune and Lastation, enough to complete a Share Crystal. The boy's teeth gritted at the thought.

 _Mr. Ringo, holding the power of a god. That would not be good for anyone. And the sooner the Share Crystal is completed, the sooner the Master of this World will emerge to take hold of it. I have to do my job._

Lee turned his head forwards.

 _So long, I've been doing this for so long, and now the moment of truth has come upon me. The more I wait, the more I put this world in jeopardy. I'll do it, Vert!_

He closed his eyes tightly.

 _I will!_

Slowly, the young man got to his feet, standing up at the couch. He turned to look at the bed. In it, he could see his partner, the Devourer herself, Taberu, sleeping soundly inside. Seeing as that was the case, he had a great opportunity to leave. Turning, he tiptoed to the door and approached it. With barely any noise, he unhinged the bolt and twisted the lock on the knob. The knob then began to turn, creaking ever so slightly as the mechanisms within it retracted the iron bar inside.

The door was opened up. Lee took one last look at the girl, blinking calmly at her. "Don't you worry, Taberu." Lee whispered, "I trust you to have my back, but this is something I must do alone."

With a bow of his head, he closed the door with barely any noise, being sure to lock it behind him. _With all of the trouble she has caused, there would surely be some people who would want to take her out in her sleep. As her partner, I can't allow that to happen, not to a girl._

Lee then turned his gaze down the long hall before him and took to running. He ran down twisting corridors and through open archways, coming to a long hall outside. Along his path, he was surprised to see not many guards around. Perhaps many of them were asleep? It was a little strange to him, but regardless, it was welcome.

The lad continued to run down a hallway with expensive ornate windows passing him by every few feet. _This mansion is like a large fortress. If I could just find the control center or the communications room, then I'd be able to send a signal out to Vert and let her know where the base is. This is it Lee, the final stretch of your long mission. It all comes down to this moment!_

Lee approached a large door leading to the outside. He took to peeking out of the window next to it, and his eyes furrowed. Just beyond the door was an elevated outside walkway, and there were two armed men standing, conversing it seemed. Lee narrowed his eyes.

 _Damn, seems this way is blocked._

He turned to his left, seeing the hallway continue onwards.

 _It's a bit of a detour, but I'll take it._

With that, Lee took to running further. He turned a corner after some minutes of jogging and slammed his back against the wall, standing next to an expensive collection of knight armor. Turning to look just past the corner, he could see the backs of two more guards walking, patrolling the halls. His eyes narrowed.

 _Damnit, there are some more here too. Just my luck. Seems like they'll be gone soon though. Just gotta get to the other end of the hall without being spotted._

Lee waited patiently until the two men had turned another corner further on down, and then made his move. Like wind, he took to a mad sprint, bent forward and feet rapidly hitting the ground. In a short minute, he had crossed the long hall and came to a stop. He then took to checking the next set of halls to his left and right. Aside from the two men that turned in the opposite direction, it was clear. Checking on them once more, he decided they were far enough to not notice him, and he slipped on down the corridor far behind them.

After reaching a point he thought he was safe, he lied back and took to panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Damn..." he groaned. "I haven't had to run this much in a while…" He closed his eyes briefly before looking downwards to the vest on his chest. With a serious gaze, he unclipped a breast pocket and pulled out a short black stick with a USB insertion. He examined it slowly, seeing faint circuitry patterns illuminate in the altering shades of the light. _I've had this little gadget since I was sent off on this mission._ His eyes narrowed.

A memory came before him, a memory of a day that had long since past. It was the day Lady Vert had assigned him to track down Cultrizer and join them.

(Little Busters OST - Two Sugars)

Inside of the large open room of the upper corridors of the Leanbox Basillicom, Lee stood straight, looking to the smiling figure of Vert, the CPU of Leanbox. Her eyes closed halfway in a sweet like manner, her smile widening kindly at him.

"Hi, Lee. I'm glad you came so quickly."

"Of course…" he calmly replied, now watching her walk off to the side. "You said it was urgent."

She walked over to a tall window composed of shaky green glass, staring towards the rising sun. Lee blinked at her, confused somewhat by her formal take to this conversation.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Vert merely turned her head halfway to him, smiling all the while. "Do come, please." she closed her eyes sweetly at him, "I just wanted to enjoy the view with you."

He blinked twice, off put by why she would call him here. But Vert was Vert after all, there was no getting past that. He exhaled silently and strolled over to her, now taking to standing by her side. The two teens stood at the window, staring towards the vague light of the sun beyond it. "You wouldn't just call me here to stare at the sunrise, I know that." Vert only closed her eyes in response, bowing her head slightly. "You know I'm busy, and you tell me to put down my business to come see you for something important."

He continued to watch the window, seeing the bustling activity of vague shadows people.

"You're not normally this quiet. What's wrong, Vert? Did something happen?" he turned to her.

Vert, still smiling softly, now opened her eyes and turned to him. "Because… I feel it may be the last we get to enjoy one another's company for long long time, Lee."

The boy's eyes slowly widened before turning away.

"I want to ask something of you… and it is… a trifling task. But it is a task I feel only you can accomplish, Lee."

He blinked, taking in the weight her words were carrying. What was she meaning, was she going to leave and try to go to Celestia again? What was going to happen to her? With a deep swallow, he took in a deeper breath, preparing himself, and then letting it blow out quietly. "Vert… is something wrong?"

"Have you heard of the terror attacks happening in Leanbox and Lowee, Planeptune and Lastation as well?" Vert asked.

"Who hasn't." he replied, stuffing hands into his pants pockets. "Just a month ago, there was a bombing at one of 5bp's concerts." his eyes narrowed in resentment towards it. "Even now, I can still remember all of the bodies, all of the blood."

"None of that was your fault, Lee." she turned to him. "Your job was to protect 5bp, not everyone else there."

"Yeah..." his fist shook inside of his pants, his eyes narrowed intensely to the ground. "I know..."

"You did your job well, 5bp would have been seriously injured if you didn't step in, you know that?"

"I know…" he repeated.

Vert sighed, smiling to him. She lifted a hand, balled a small fist and lightly tapped his right arm. Lee turned to see her grinning at him. Despite the heaviness on his heart, he couldn't keep a frown when looking at a face like that.

"So… what is it? Obviously what you have in mind for me is more complicated than body guarding…" His expression then slowly began to flatline into dread. "Wait, this isn't another all nighter video game session, is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing of the sort. This… is of a different importance."

"Alright then, what is it?"

"I have to ask you… to leave Leanbox."

Shock slowly ran through his chest. For a second, it felt like his heart was just snatched straight out of him. _Did she just ask me to leave my home?_ His eyes were stricken with hurt, almost like he was betrayed. Slowly, he turned to her, seeing her keep that same kind smile on her face. She looked so calm, like she always was. Seeing her smile, he could feel the hurting feeling in his chest fade away. "What… do you mean?"

She turned to him, now looking at him, eyes to eyes. "Lee, Cultrizer… has to be destroyed."

"I am well aware of that." he replied.

"I want to send you out to find their base of operations."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that what you mean? When you said to "leave Leanbox", you meant-"

"It's more than that, Lee..." Vert now stood fully facing him. "I'm going to ask you to do something I have never asked anyone else to. You… are the only person I can truly trust to do this right, Lee…" Her eyes glimmered, now looking away. "Anyone else, any other person I am close to, it is common knowledge, but you… You're the only close friend I have that the public doesn't necessarily know about. For years, you've done nothing but devote yourself to helping me. Ever since I picked you up from that disgusting alleyway…"

Lee's own head was now glancing to the ground, remembering those awful memories.

"Lee..."

The boy picked his head up, looking at her seriously.

She closed her eyes almost regretfully, faint traces of tears coming to her eyes. "I'm going to have to ask you to betray me."

"What!?" he shouted, taking a step back. "But, but why? I don't understand-"

"It… is for the good of Gamindustri." Vert slowly said. "I talked with the other CPUs." Lee blinked, dumbfounded by what she had requested of him. "None of the others have anyone they are close to that can do this."

"But… to betray you? That's..."

"I know you can do it, Lee." she turned to him. "We've spent so long together inside of this Basillicom, ever since you were a child." Lee stared at her, still puzzled, but listening intently to what she had to say. "We've laughed together, played together, and even cried together. You were always there for me."

Lee stood silent.

"I remember how when you were much younger, you always pretended to be this super tough guy, you know?" she started to laugh just thinking about it, causing Lee to glance away with a small blush. "Even when you got hurt, you refused to show your weak side. Even now, you're still like that." She smiled brightly at him. "And since then, you have grown so much. You're so dependable now. You're strong, you're valiant, to anyone else, you'd be like a knight in shining armor."

Lee's eyes narrowed.

"Lee..." Vert calmly said, "it's because of all of these things that I need you to do this. Gamindustri is facing a battle that we do not know how to fight against. These terrorists are sabotaging our nations, and they're killing people all over the world. Kidnapping, deceiving, stealing, it has to stop. And you are the only person that can do this."

"I… see…" Lee glanced down.

"I'm going to need you to find a way to join Cultrizer."

"You're… serious about this, aren't you?"

The blonde woman gave a courteous nod. "When you do that, I want you to follow their orders. And… try to get in an important position. Climb their ranks."

"I am not sure I can do that…" Lee turned away. "Cultrizer just doesn't accept people. And it'd take a while to establish myself, like… years…"

"It shouldn't take that long, but it will be a while." Vert lifted her head, looking up to the blue sky through the glass. Lee followed her gaze, too watching the vague clouds through the ornate glass. "Do what you have to. I need you find Cultrizer's main base of operations, do your research, and find out who is behind all of this."

Lee stared hard.

"I need you to find out what their goals are. When you do, then find a way to contact me."

The two teens now turned one another. Lee watched as Vert reached into her chest, now elegantly pulling out a short black USB stick.

"With this, you'll be given a direct and instant line to the Basillicom, to me." Lee looked at the small device, reaching out and taking hold of it. "Keep it safe, without it, you may be lost. It is a large world out there, Lee, but I'm sure you can handle it."

"So… I'll be leaving, huh?"

She sadly closed her eyes, smiling tragically at him. "This may be the last we hear from each other for a very long time. But please, you're our only hope… I… trust you."

Lee blinked at her, moved by the CPUs kind words. _To think she placed so much faith in me. There's no way I can let her down. If it really is as she says…_

Lee's eyes traced down to the USB stick in his hand, furrowing tightly at it.

Lee sighed, leaning against the brown wood wall as the memory faded, staring at the same small device he had received from Vert. _This flash drive is Vert's hopes and faith in me. I've protected it all this time. Now… is finally the time to use it._

Lifting his head, the boy began to sprint down the hall.


	61. Chapter 61

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Midnight – Cultrizer Stronghold – May 17th, XX18)

(God Eater OST - The Plan)

Lee crept down, staying close to the wall and moving quickly and as quietly as he possibly could. He had been sneaking around for some time now, almost an hour, coming up to many dead ends and looping halls. With the add in of having to sneak around guards and dodging windows that some keen sniper could spot him from, it was getting stressful. Lee took in a deep breath, now once again making a run down a hall after seeing that it was safe enough to.

He had thought that maybe the communications center would be near the center of the complex of Mr. Ringo's mansion, but that wasn't the case. It had to either be underground or near one of the side ends, in either case, he had his work cut out for him.

 _I'm willing to bet that it should be underground. Once I get to the communications center, I can send a distress signal out to Vert, after that, I'll just have to hope I can somehow keep the data safe so we can find out where the rest of Cultrizer's secondary bases are._

His eyes narrowed in stress.

 _If they even find out that I'm the one behind this, they'll waste no time in killing me. I have to work fluently and out of mind. I can't risk these guys even catching onto me. They're too powerful._ _Powerful for a guy like me to handle all alone anyway…_

Lee darted around a corner, now running to a set of closed doors. Approaching them, he placed his ear against it, listening for any kind of noise. His eyes then flattened in a dull sense.

 _Who am I kidding, I'm not going to hear anything through these doors…_

Slowly, he twisted the door handle and cracked the door open. A new fresh set of halls now lined with navy blue rugs rather than the red he currently stood on was before him, with white walls made from large brick and columns etched in the walls. It was prestigious he had to admit.

 _I don't get it, Mr. Ringo obviously has a great amount of money, he could have done anything he wanted to in Gamindustri. Why did he decide to go the route he has and form Cultrizer? Because he hated Gamindustri? Or was it because of this that he managed to accumulate so much money? Even so, we can't allow a selfish and cruel hearted bastard like him hold the power of a god. He must be stopped._

Lee walked into the new section of the mansion, quietly closing the doors behind him. He took careful looks to his left and right, trying to think of where the entrance to the lower floors would be.

 _The entrance would have to be somewhere convenient, like near the front or maybe near the kitchen area. I'll go over there first._

Lee turned his gaze ahead and rushed onwards. He ran and ran until an intersection came to him, and some voices from around the corners caught his attention. His eyes snapped towards them, coming to a sharp stop and eying the right wall intensely.

In no more than a few seconds, two men dressed in heavy black vests and military pants akin to Planeptune's defense force walked by, chatting about the goddess herself. They turned the corner and one of them began laughing.

"Yeah, but I still find Noire to be sexier. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I guess Neptune is fine, but she's like a little tramp, you know. She's only good when she's transformed. That Lastation bitch though, she still has an excellent figure, and a strong personality." He grinned widely, "oh what I wouldn't give to break that apart!"

"Psh," the other said to him, "I'll take that slut, Vert, over any of them any day." The other man laughed at his comment, continuing to walk away.

Lee watched them pass by from above, knelt on one knee and hovering flatly in the air on a large air ripple, one of his palms pointed down to the ground as if conjuring the floor-like energy.

"What about that bitch we have here, that devourer chick? She look good?"

"Hell yeah, but she's evil. I mean like, really evil. I heard she once..."

Their voices began to fade away with the growing distance. Lee continued to watch them walk by before letting himself fall to the floor, landing on his feet. With that, he darted around the corner and continued on his way. It wasn't long before he approached another door, a dark brown one. It was near a large open room. Looking into it, he could see four more men standing idly around, some on their phones and another one yawning. They weren't looking his direction and didn't seem to be paying too much attention. In the front of the room was a large pair of red doors, which Lee could only assume was the main entrance into the center part of the mansion.

 _It is not what I was aiming for, but best check to see if this goes to the basement while I'm here._

Lee quietly opened up the door, taking another look to the guards to see if they had noticed him.

They hadn't.

Nodding to himself, Lee took a peek in and saw that there was indeed stairs leading down into the lower floors. He quickly whipped inside and quietly shut the door behind him.

(Corpse Party: Blood Drive OST – Yagoura Society)

The atmosphere was completely different. The walls were made of dark and rocky stone bricks, and there was little to no light. Lee started to make his way down, one step at a time. He could hear the sounds of his steps every second against the rugged stairs, causing him to feel a bit tense. He was hoping no one else was around to hear them.

Coming to the end of the descent, a round corner came to him and he peeked past it. His eyes narrowed, seeing an armed guard sitting at a desk, having a smoke.

Lee's sneered silently at the obstacle, he would have no choice but to knock him out. Licking his lips, he mentally prepared himself. _Once I do this, that's it. No going back._

In a second, the young man sprang from around the corner, charging to the guard who immediately caught sight of him. A second later, and the man was falling flat his side, drooling from his mouth. Lee stood over him with fists balled. He sighed and turned to look ahead of him. More walking, and now he was going through slightly dark corridors. He was glad they were at least well kept. It was tight and narrow, but it was manageable. He walked past many open rooms, seeing various equipment, gun stashes, ammo caches, and even some missiles being stored. It disturbed him to see so many weapons getting stockpiled in one place.

And then, he came across a dusty room full of books and papers. His interest piqued, the boy took a step inside, looking to one of the desks next to the entrance. He picked up a book and looked at its contents, hitting dust off of the cover. The letters were unreadable, they were in a language he had never seen before. Deciding to ignore it, he placed it back and turned around, making sure there was no one following him.

Something started to catch his ears. Lee's eyes sharpened, listening soundly for it. They were voices, numerous voices, but they were further away. He ran out from the room and darted down the hall, coming across a short stairway that lead to a redwood door. He blinked and stepped down to it, seeing it wide open, and he smiled.

In front of him was a room filled with a large amount of electronics and radios, and several high tech computers. However, there was around five or so men dressed in coats inside the room, either operating devices, speaking through the radios and issuing orders, or looking at papers. Lee blinked at the sight and turned to see a large screen over a server machine, seeing something akin to a radar with several bright green dots on it.

Lee now stepped audibly into the room, quickly catching the attention of the men. He smirked at them before lunging in, striking every person he could and knocking them clean out. Sure some screams of panic surfaced, but he got the job done. Unfortunately, he knew there was a strong chance one of the armed men heard the noise and was now coming to investigate.

 _I have to get this done quickly._

Lee quickly ran over to one of the computers, shoving the wheeled chair off to the side, seeing it ram against a wall and he pulled out the black flash drive. He took a careful look at it, eying it with hope and sincerity. He gripped it firmly, holding it up to his face and closing his eyes tight. "Please… let this work."

With a long exhale, he inserted the USB stick into a console and looked at the screen. The device began to light up. Lee watched the monitor intensely, eyes wide and nervous. There was no signs of change. A sigh left him.

"Crap. I guess after a couple of years, this kind of shit starts to happe-"

Suddenly, the monitor turned a stark color of cool green, and a single phrase now popped up on the monitor, displaying itself to the boy.

"Good job!" it read.

Lee's eyes were wide with shock and awe. On the bottom of the screen, in small pretty pink letters, the words "thank you" were present. His eyes began to waver as some tears came to him. Lee closed his eyes.

"Vert… I did as you asked. Please, come and end this…" he bowed his head, leaning hard against the console. Some tears began to escape his eyes. "I can't believe I did it. Eheheh..." he sniffled, feeling a surge of emotions running through him.

Then a sudden noise came to him. His eyes snapped wide open and he turned towards the open door, seeing it wide open. A large number of footsteps were rushing towards him. Looking around, he could see one of the managers he knocked out was missing.

"Damn it." he balled a fist and hit the table with it. "Crap, one got away."

He looked towards the door, now finding one man after another rushing into the room, holding standard issue sub machine guns and now pointing their barrels at him.

(Audiomachine - Infinitum)

"Lee Hondo." the captain said, glowing at him. "How did you get down here, you were supposed to be sleeping upstairs with that bitch."

Lee's eyes furrowed towards them. "I did what I needed to do."

"And what exactly was that?" another one of the soldiers shouted, growling angrily towards him. "Did you compromise us! Damnit, I knew it was stupid to let you darn children in our plans!"

"You're going to pay!" another faceless soldier spat at him.

Lee took careful steps back, taking a glance back to the computer before turning to the armed men.

The captain lifted his gun at him and narrowed his eyes. "You're a traitor, and traitors die!"

He pulled his trigger, now unleashing a large barrage of bullets onto Lee. The loud sounds of gunfire filled the entire basement, rapid flashes of yellow and white reflecting off of the smooth stone walls. The sounds of shells hit the ground fast and repeatedly.

And then the firing stopped. The captain's eyes were wide with shock. "What the hell?" he stuttered.

Lee grimaced silently, clenching his teeth in strain as he held both hands forward, a large rippling circle of air was formed in front of him, and most of the bullets had now fallen onto the ground, having long since lost their momentum. He winced, feeling cuts forming across his body.

 _Damn, he manage to clip me a couple of times._

The captain sneered. "Fine then, guess it'll be more than that. Men, open fire!"

(Hyperdimension Neptunia VII - Voltage)

Lee released his air shield and kicked off the ground, boosting straight into the group with a loud scream. A strong fist slammed hard against the captain's head, throwing him off to the side. The other men quickly took aim at him, but Lee suddenly span around, throwing a vast whirlwind all around him and causing them to fly off in many different directions. As their persons landed clumsily on the ground, Lee took that as a chance to run off. He ran up the stairs and darted down the corridor, heading straight for the stairs and out the doors.

Coming to a harsh stop, he could see more men rushing at him from the side, now beginning to open fire. Seeing them, Lee took a quick roll in front of him, narrowly avoiding any bullets and now taking to a sprint, running from them. They continued to fire on him, bullets flying past him one after another. He winced audibly, feeling one barely graze his right shoulder, tearing flesh and cloth from his body. Closing an eye, he took hold of his injury and turned a corner.

Another couple of soldiers were suddenly before him, and they quickly took aim at him. Lee precisely threw a leg high up, side kicking the side of the right one's head hard, throwing him into the ground. The other man quickly opened fire on Lee, but he span around the shots and towards the man, now throwing an air rippling fist into him.

Blood sprayed everywhere behind him, Lee's fist moving like a crazy drill, coming clean out the other side of the man's body. With that, he now took to running off behind them as the soldier's dying body fell to the ground.

He ran desperately, hearing more gunfire sound off from behind him. He screamed as another two bullets hit him, feeling one dart through is lower right leg and another cut his ribcage.

"Damn it!"

Lee fumbled, falling to the ground and onto his side. Wincing heavily, he looked to see more of the men now charge at him. The boy pointed an open palm at them and a sudden burst of wind came, pushing himself backwards, now flying like a rocket. He smirked, seeing that he was retreating successfully. Taking a look to the direction he was now going, his smile vanished as another throng of men now came in front of him from the two sides on an intersection.

Being caught off guard, it was like a bowling ball smashing head on into a group of pins. Lee hit the ground hard, wincing as many of the men were somewhat dazed. Lee moaned out in pain, now pushing himself up.

With a slight stammer, he got to his feet as the other men now took aim at him. Screaming, Lee now began to throw fists and kicks at the group surrounding him, spinning and throwing desperately at them. He could feel them hitting him, he could feel them getting hit, it was chaotic. But more and more, he could feel himself getting overtaken. A hit to his face, another smack to his shoulders. He began to scream loudly and as more and more strikes hit his person, and finally, Lee fell to the ground.

He panted, blood falling from his open mouth, twitching slightly. The men now finally came at him, beginning to take aim.

Strong footsteps came forward, catching the mens' attention. Lee too listened, and struggling, he lifted his head to look over his chest and he could see a familiar face coming. His eyes narrowed at seeing the captain from downstairs now approach him. He smirked at the fallen boy, now taking out his own large pistol, etched with glowing yellow neon lines.

"You did quite good kid, I can see why you were a valuable asset." the captain told him, "but what did you honestly expect? We are preparing to take over the world, snatching it from the _goddesses_ no less. A single simple human like you will make no difference here."

Lee panted at him, now furrowing his brows and growling.

"I did what I needed to do." he smiled at them, "even if I do die, I still win. Soon, the CPUs will come here, and they'll bring their own armies. You guys… are through."

The man's eyebrows narrowed at him in hatred. "You cocky little brat." he knelt down and took a harsh hold of Lee's brown hair, yanking him towards him and putting the Ravager pistol up to his cheek, causing Lee to close his eyes tightly in pain. "You've got a real mouth on you, don't you? Well, some of the guys here like that sort of thing, and they're into guys like you, if you know what I'm saying. It'd be a waste for them to kill you, now wouldn't it?"

He began to snicker evilly.

"Besides, I'd like you to watch and see your precious _goddess_ die right before your eyes when she comes here."

"Boss." one of the men said, getting the captain's attention. "I told Mr. Ringo about the situation, he says to kill him."

"Oh?" the captain said. He grinned, showing his teeth and now turning to Lee, staring him in the eyes. "Oh well, guess that wish won't come true." He cocked his pistol. "See you in hell, Lee."

Lee furrowed his eyes tightly at him.

A sudden wave of energy slashed through the hoard of men standing to Lee's right, quickly taking the captain's, the other men, and his own attention immediately. Lee's eyes widened.

(Hyperdimension Neptunia Ascension ST Fanfiction Despair)

Taberu's eyes were furrowed sharply, glowing at the men intensely. She lifted her hand, now ripping the front of her large crimson and black blade, shards of wood and rubble of drywall and rock falling to the ground, letting its back now fall against her shoulder.

"Do not… hurt him."

The captain's eyes were wide, filled with anger. "What… the FUCK!" he shouted at her, getting to his feet. "You bitch! You killed half of my men!"

"And I'll kill them all if that boy dies." her tone was like venom, her eyes tightened as a snarl left her lips. "You will join them."

The other men took shaky steps back, now watching as the Devourer started to stroll towards them group. Lee watched in shock as the girl made her way towards him and soon approached.

The captain growled in rage at her, having no choice but to take steps away from her. The girl now stood before Lee, tilting her head to the side and putting a hand on her hip. "Geez, look at you, you're a mess, aren't you?" The brunet couldn't help but stammer a chuckle.

"Do you…" the captain seethed at her, "have any idea what he has done!" he pointed a strong and accusatory finger at the boy. "He leaked our home base! If this place falls, we're done for! And you want to help him! Are you in cahoots with this boy too!?"

"No, not really?" she turned to him, "but he's my partner, and I won't allow my partner to die."

"But he's-"

"He'll do as I tell him to." She smirked sadistically at the captain. "Besides, if the CPUs and their little pals are coming, then they'll bring the Sharite Shards with them. This place is more than well equipped to take on some CPUs and their little gaggle of friends, and besides, I'm here. I'll take care of those girls, don't you worry about that."

Lee blinked at her.

"I'll still do as I was hired for. You can count on that, and he _will_ fight with me." she turned to Lee. The boy blinked at her, now having gained his mental composure, wincing silently all the while. "Now… get him treated. If there are any problems, then send them to me." She turned around, giving the group of men her back, "and I so much as hear that he has "moved on"… I will kill everyone here."

With that, Taberu now started walking off. Lee panted, watching her back go further and further away. The boy slowly closed his eyes. _I guess the favor's been returned, huh, Taberu?_ A smile came to his face.

"Damn it." the captain gripped a strong fist, shaking it in frustration. "I hate her kind… I swear, she is so damn full of it…"

"But sir, you know we can't stop her."

"I know…" The man's eyes narrowed fiercely, cocking his head to the side and spitting. "Fuck. Take him to the infirmary, and let Mr. Ringo know of what has happened."

"Yes sir..." the soldiers hesitantly said. Lee smirked at the captain as he watched the men go to fetch a stretcher.

"I guess I'll be going to see Dr. Farr…"

"No, you're just going to the infirmary." he spat at him, sneering all the while. "Those were good men that died, and it was all for a little shit like you. Fuck you."

"Where is Dr. Farr?"

"Who cares." the captain began to walk away. "And don't you fucking die."

Lee hmphed at him, now lying his head back and staring up at the ceiling. The image of that girl came to his mind. _Taberu… Thanks a lot, partner. You really saved my ass there, your timing… Could not have been more impeccable._

;-;-;

(Shin Megami Tensei NOCTURNE - Mystery)

The brunet boy lied back inside of a propped up mattress in a large white room. He had bandages over many of his injuries, but he was smiling. Not only had he managed to complete his real mission, he actually managed to somehow survive. He took in a long sigh, now letting his head fall to the side, watching a nurse now clean some tools.

A door opened up, taking his attention. It was a surprise once again.

Strolling inside was the scantily clad form of Taberu, walking over to the side of his bed and putting both hands on her bare upper hips. "So, how do you feel?" she asked him.

Lee smiled up at her. "What, you're concerned about me?" he closed his eyes in a cool like fashion and let his chin lower, "I didn't know you cared that much for me."

"Sure I do." she shrugged her shoulders. "You're the only person I've been able to stomach for a long time now. Plus, I trust you." She then circled her fingers together on one of her hands and lifted it straight to his forehead, now giving him a good flick.

"Ah!" Lee recoiled, now staring at her with his usually serious gaze, "what was that for?"

"For doing something stupid, you twat." she told him. The devourer let her hand fall to her side. "What the hell did I say, I told you I would have your back, and you just off and do it on your own?"

Lee closed his eyes. "I didn't want you to get involved. After all, this is going to put a dent in your own plans, you know that?"

"Oh please..." Taberu crossed her arms and looked away. "Mr. Ringo is not going to become some god. It's impossible for him."

"I'm aware of that, but that is still a massive amount of power he will have if he manages to take hold of a complete Share Crystal."

"Maybe so… but he even if so, he won't stay alive long enough to actually put it to use. I'll make sure of that."

Lee furrowed his brows at her. "You plan to fight him all alone, don't you?"

She nodded. "I live to fight strong opponents." Taberu turned her head to the side, crossing her slender arms over her chest. "Besides…" she muttered, "I can't die until my Lord finally comes into this world…"

Lee narrowed his eyes at her. _Her lord? So she really is an Emissary of God… She aims to bring the CPU god into this world. That makes her my ultimate enemy._

Taberu turned her head back to the boy on the bed. "Heal up, okay? We have a big fight coming our way. I hear that there is a good chance that the CPUs will bring military forces of their own so they can come straight into this base and find Mr. Ringo and his Sharite Shards."

"What will we be doing?"

Taberu smirked. "We will be waiting for them." Taberu smirked off to the side. "Besides, I got a bone to pick with a certain other boy."

"Gohan." he finished for her. "What about Fuuin?"

Taberu shrugged her shoulders, "I'd rather not hurt him anymore."

Lee turned away. "I see. Hey, I have a question."

"Hmm?" Taberu's eyes opened in curiosity at the boy, letting her shoulders relax.

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

Taberu only blinked and turned away. "I woke up and saw that you weren't in the room. So I went looking around and then I heard all kinds of gunfire. That was when I knew what was going on."

"So you rushed to my aid, huh?" Lee smiled lightly, letting himself relax further into the bed. "You're not as bad as you think you are, Taberu."

"Oh shut up." she gave him a light punch on the shoulder, earning a good "ow" from the brunet.

"Hey, easy, I'm still injured, you know." Taberu only shrugged her shoulders at him, shrugging off the comment. Lee sighed hopelessly, now turning away. "Has Dr. Farr tried to reach me yet? He said he would call me if he found out any kind of things about the god related to the shards."

A smile slowly came across Taberu's face, her head turning to look away from him. "No. I don't think the good doctor will be finding any weakness of the god in those shards, Lee."

Lee blinked at her, looking downwards and to his lap. "Well, the best we can do now is prepare for the coming battle." Taberu nodded her head at his words. "Time to see if they have what it takes… to bring Cultrizer down."

Lee's own eyes narrowed in concern. They were going to have to fight again, and this time, would Vert be coming too? He was sure of it. And when that time came, he would proudly stand by her side. It would hurt to just suddenly become his partner's opponent after having been with her for so long, but that was the way it was going to be. His heart and soul belonged to Vert, more than what anyone else would ever hold of him. But another question rose from his thoughts.

Dr. Farr, he hadn't seen him in quite some time now. That man was the man that was truly the clockwork to all of Cultrizer's operations and Mr. Ringo's plans. He held the Share Crystal Shards. If they were going to stop the god from coming, they would have to capture that man.

Lee furrowed his brows. _After we're done with Mr. Ringo, we will be coming after you… doctor..._

(Very Early Morning – Unknown Location – May 17th, XX18)

(SCP Containment Breach – SCP-205 music)

Bright white metal walls illuminated from a slow glowing light. Various large machines and computers were doing various tasks, papers and reports being printed, large capsules of dark green flowing liquid were spaced around the walls, hosting growing lumps of flesh.

An eerie sapphire light reflected from the edges of the glass capsules and walls, slowly brightening and darkening in a rhythm.

In the far side of the room was a man moving erratically, holding a large glass triangular flask filled with glowing blue liquid. He smiled at it widely, having dark goggles over his eyes. He began to put it into a large mechanical silverfish shaped machine, lined with numerous dark blue LED lights. "Yes… yes! It is almost time, it is almost time!" he said, now muttering fast and garbled words, working on the mechanical creature.

Far behind him, floating in a large glass capsule in between two inactive machine hosters was a dark blue orb. A faint sapphire flare shined from the Eye of God, a small hum sounding continuously through the lab. A distant laughter echoed from the doctor.

"He is coming! My Lord is coming!"

Dr. Farr laughed high to the ceiling, numerous crab like machine husks standing in formation across the walls of the laboratory.


	62. Chapter 62

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Midnight – Unknown Location – May 18th, XX18)

(Hyperdimension Neptunia V – The Seven Sages Theme)

A large circular room of gray and glowing blue neon lines was filled with the presence of five shadowy silhouettes, standing around a large round and metal table as the center piece of the setting. A gray skinned woman with sharp red eyes sneered, narrowing them and tilting her large black witch hat down her head, clothed in eerie sharp black garments similar to gothic attire.

"Those damn CPU brats... how is it that every time I am close to destroying them, I am always two steps behind."

"Arfie, it is not your fault," a tall and majestic looking robot of pink and some green colored glowing lines said, turning to her with his robotic head, "no one could have predicted that a child like that would show up."

Arfoire slammed the bottom of her fist down onto the metallic table, shaking it harshly, growling loudly. "I don't care! I had them... I had them!" In a fit of frustration, she started groaning loudly and ruffling her hair with her hands. "It is not fair! I hate CPU's! I hate them all!"

A large mouse with stubby feet and arms snickered, closing his large circle eyes with a smirk, "you'll only make wrinkles on your hag face if you keep whining about it, chu."

"You shut your mouth, you little rodent!"

"I am not a rodent! I am a mascot mouse, a proud, a fine specimen of the greatest caliber! I am..."

The other three members of the group exchanged a look to one another, ignoring the large mouse's self-indulgence. "So..." a wide man dressed in an expensive dark gray suit patterned with light gray vertical lines asked, grabbing the hinges of his suit and giving them a tug over his shoulders, "what are we to do now? It is obvious that the CPUs have gotten more powerful. And if my sources are correct, now all four of them are gathered once again, in Planeptune no less!"

"We destroy them." Arfoire declared, slamming both of her hands against the metal and leaning forward. "We have to, we have no other choice. If we can't get our hands on the Fear, then diving across the dimensions will have been pointless! We came to this dimension because it held the greatest chances of us obtaining Fear. But if those CPUs are still around, then taking over this world is going to be a big big problem!"

A large robot on treadmills hummed, lifting a large hand up to his chin and giving it a rub inquisitively. "A trap..." he said in a loud tone, "we need to set a trap."

"That is quite obvious, my colleague." the tall and slender pink robot said, "and I as one would not be opposed to ensnaring that lovely Noire into one." Arfoire only shook her head in tolerance at his addition of opinion. "And I may have an idea."

The wide man nodded his head. "Of course you do..." he humphed, tilting his glasses up with an index finger and turning the other way, " _you_ always have a plan. And sometimes that gets annoying. Let someone else come up with a plan that is not doomed to fail."

"Well, Mr. Badd, when you do come up with a good plan, do feel free to tell it out to the rest of us." the robot urged, waving a hand calmly over to him as if to coax the business man.

"Sure..." he grumbled, " _when_ I have one."

"Oh, shut it, guys!" the large colorful robot on treadmills shouted, now lifting his big arms up vigorously, "Anonydeath says he has a plan! So let the robot speak, huh!"

The closer members around him all held their ears, cringing at him. Again, Arfoire was growling, opening an eye at him in irritation. "Dammit, can't you lower your voice?! My fucking eardrums bleed every time I have to hear your nails-on-a-chalkboard tone!"

"Sure, sure!" he shouted, "Sorry about that, ahahahahaa!"

Arfoire screamed more as Anonydeath shook his head. "My friends, I do have a plan in mind, but we would have to be able to separate the CPUs from the rest of their friends and kin. Looking at matters now, just the candidates themselves throw it into a state of being threatened. Until the trap has been triggered, my plan is doomed to fail, but after that, we should be golden. Once the CPUs have been caught, not even their precious little sisters can free them."

A loud smacking sound came, earning some attention. Turning, they looked to see a fat creature with a large jaw, with small legs and arms rolling his abnormally large tongue over his lips. "Ooohohohhoo..." he chuckled, "there are two of them I can... keep company..." he gave a loud smack of his lips, some drips of saliva dropping from the edge of his mouth.

"Trick..." Mr. Badd said, "you want a part in this?"

"Yes," he said, chortling all the while, "if Anony needs those... wonderful little girls to stay..." he breathed in heavily, shaking, "out of the picture... I can probably accomplish that. None of the candidates... have the power to defeat me…"

"Oh!" the loud and large robot shouted, "yes, we can draw them out with DESTRUCTION!"

"And the CPUs themselves?" Arfoire asked, lifting a hand. "How would we get them to come to us?"

"How about a lure tactic?" Anonydeath suggested. "Mr. Badd, you don't think you would be able to provide us with a couple of A-rank monsters, do you?"

The wide business man lifted a hand to his chin... "yeah, I think I can work that out. We're lucky I had stored up most of them from Lady Blanc's prison into compact discs from the Ultradimension. If I hadn't, we would not have so much as an army up our sleeve."

"Yes," Arfoire said, "but thankfully we have enough idiots in this dimension who are willing to work just for minimum wage. So we at least have that..."

"But nothing else to truly fight with." Anonydeath pointed out, "not until we obtain the Fear." the tall machine turned over to the large one on treadmills, "so, I assume you and Trick will keep the candidates off of our backs, yes, Copypaste?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" he yelled.

"Shut up!" Arfoire shouted in an even louder voice, "I told you, lower your damn voice!" She dug into her ear with a pinky finger. "So, when do we jump on this? How long will you need to set up the trap, Anonydeath?"

"About six hours at most." he said. "But if all goes well, then when the CPUs are closing in, I'll have them in the palm of my hand. Even in their transformed state, they won't stand a chance, not as long as we have these." the robot lifted up a thin cross shaped crimson crystal. "The anti-crystal is the CPU's greatest weakness. As long as one of these is activated nearby, just the light from them will keep them down and from fighting back at all." he turned to Trick, "keep in mind it also works on the candidates."

"Yes." Arfoire crossed her arms, "but not the common humans with them. And not even that boy."

Anonydeath lowered his head, "to draw out the CPUs, we'll need to cause a great deal of disturbance at a place so far away, only they can reach it in a quick amount of time. We will also need them to detect the presence of the A rank monsters, if that happens, I'm certain all eight of the CPUs will come running to us. At that time, Copypaste and Trick will do what they can. To deal with both of the disturbances, they will have no choice but to split up into two teams. We can only hope that the candidates will go one direction and the rest the other."

The large mouse nodded his head. "But what if they mix up, chu?"

"As long as there is only four of them, then this can work, my furry little friend." Anonydeath confirmed. "But it is most beneficial if we can capture all four of the goddesses themselves, but even two will be a great success."

A wicked smile came across Arfoire's face, "and while they are being dealt with, I'll go ahead and try to extract the Fear Remnants from potential candidates in the city. There should be no one to get in my way if all eight of the CPUs are busy."

"Quite true." Anonydeath said. "I can exterminate the trapped CPUs on my own. And I'm certain Copypaste and Trick will deal with the candidate in their own ways." he turned to the two of them.

"OF COURSE!" the former shouted loudly, pumping his arms up! "Let's prepare... to GET BUSY!"

A large and collective groan came from the other members.

;-;-;

(Early Morning – Planeptune Basillicom – May 18th, XX18)

(Hyperdimension Neptunia VII OST - Comedic Time)

A collective hum of a song came from two small twin girls who were standing on a stepping stool, both of them happily stirring a large spoon round and around inside a large pot. Standing behind the two twins was their big sister, Blanc, watching them so they did not hurt themselves. Taking a look away from Rom and Ram, the bookworm's eyes singled onto the boy standing alone in the large living room across from them, Fuuin. He was standing at that spot once again, just looking down into the city. Her eyes narrowed slightly at him, wondering what he was thinking about.

The others in the room took some notice to him as well, especially MarvelousAQL, Neputunu, and IF, who had been with the boy the longest. IF had told them that he was acting strangely, out of his earshot of course. Occasionally the orange haired ninja would stand next to him and smile at him, taking a minute to watch the bustling city with him and offer him a small snack or some food. He refused most of it, only taking to eating when the others would gather for breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

Seeing as how lunch was coming around, it would not be hard for the girl to get her friend to eat. But still, he was rather strange since he woke up.

Garland watched the boy from his seat on the couch, leaning his head against a propped up hand. After a few seconds, he'd ponder his thoughts over to Blanc. Yuuna barely paid any of them mind, taking his sweet time trying to figure out how to further their goals of eliminating Cultrizer.

Blanc took one last look at the two twins before giving them small pats on their heavy coated shoulders and walking away to sit at the table with the other CPUs.

"What's our plan?" she turned to look at Vert, "we can't just keep sitting around like this. We need to do something before another attack happens."

"I know..." Noire heaved a sigh, "but what can we do? We have no way of tracking them aside from that small chip we put on Mr. Leon's helicopter, and that signal was jammed a long time ago."

Neptune lifted her head up, "how about we play a game!?"

"No." the others told her in unison. Hearing it, Neptune puffed her cheeks up and put her hands between her legs in a pout.

"You guys are no fun..."

Nepgear smiled at her big sister, almost being embarrassed. She patted a supportive hand on her back, now taking to rubbing it softly.

"So what?" Neptune began, "we just sit here until someone comes up with an idea?"

"Relax." Yuuna called to her from the living room, barely lifting his head. Uni cocked an eye over at him, almost irritated that he was giving CPUs and CPU candidates an order. "There is no use in stressing over something out of your control, something will come up. I'm trying to get in touch with my man again, but I haven't been able to for a while now..."

"You mean that guy from the club?" Garland asked?

"Yeah, him. He's one of Cultrizer's little transporters. He's a spy so to say, only working with them so guys like us can have some clue as to what they're doing."

Noire lifted up impressed eyebrows. "Wow, that's smart." In the background, Vert merely smiled to herself, crossing her arms under her massive bosom. "What about the Share Crystal Shards though? Should we at least be looking for them?"

Uni turned her head at the group of girls, "what about all the ones we have? Can't we use those to give ourselves a massive power up or something?"

Blanc shook her head. "Believe it or not, CPUs can't harness the powers of those shards." Vert nodded in agreement.

"In fact, they actually tend to drain and store our power inside of them."

Uni's eyebrows arched down in disbelief and suspicion, "You're kidding? And that kid can use them?" she lifted a thumb up and pointed behind her, down to the purple haired lad at the end of the living room.

"Seems like it." Noire nodded. "Although I still really wonder if it is him that is actually using them or if something else inside of him is enabling him to do so…"

Nepgear looked at the Lastation goddess, "You still think Fuuin may be the one?"

"Yeah..." Noire closed her eyes. "But regardless, he's on our side. He's a..." her cheeks started to turn red. "A..."

A large grin crawled across Neptune's face, simpering at her with a coy expression, "go ahead, Noire, say it. Say it~" she sang.

"Oh, shut up! The lot of you." the raven haired girl crossed her arms defiantly, turning away with a hmph as Neptune started laughing.

IF sighed. "If he really is the god, I'll have some faith that if he does transform, he'll be a good person. No one knows for certain what will happen. We can't even be sure he's the god."

Blanc nodded. "Oh well, what happens happens. Let's just hope things don't go downhill if it does."

Nepgear smiled at the group and lifted her head up, seeing MarvelousAQL once again walk over and stand next to Fuuin. Her eyes softened in worry, hoping Fuuin was alright up there in the head. She once heard long periods of sleep could alter a person's personality, she was hoping that didn't happen to Fuuin.

At once, a door thrust open, earning attention from most of the current residents. Stepping inside was Generia G, marching forward with a big smile on her face as Gohan walked in carrying a large collection of grocery bags, kicking the door closed with one of his heels.

"Alright, come on, bring those over here," the general instructed, waving her hand to the kitchen, "we don't want to be late for lunch, do we? No we don't, we have to be on schedule! So get that butt in gear, mister."

"Yes, ma'am." Gohan responded, walking over to the counter and putting the numerous bags onto it.

Fuuin blinked at the group with a bored expression, appearing barely interested in what they were doing before turning back to the city. Marvelous watched him for a second before smiling softly again at him. She took to letting her head lean against his shoulder, earning a small glance of the boy's eyes. A small grin came and he once again took to staring down upon the city, any sign of a smile vanishing a second later.

Garland took to his feet and walked over to the two candidates, now standing behind them and putting his hands onto his hips. "Hey, you two. What's cooking over here?"

"Oh, hey, Garland!" Ram said happily, giving him a brief glance from down below before turning back to her pot. "Me and Rom are stirring up the meat and the sauce. We're making curry!"

"Mm..." the brunet said, taking to sniffing the air. The man took in more of their scent than he would have liked. With that, he turned the other way and strolled over to Blanc, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Um, Lady Blanc, a minute?"

"Oh, sure..." the hazel haired girl pushed herself up from her chair, taking to leading the way to an isolated section of the kitchen. She crossed her arms and looked up at the taller boy, "What's up?" she asked in a casual manner.

"My lady, don't you think we should be going now? You said we would be heading home after the dinner, it's already been a couple of days, my mission is now over and I don't know if Headquarters is going to need me for something else."

Blanc lifted an eyebrow. "For what? To do more silly patrols, pretend to be busy?" An awkward smile came onto Garland's face as he scratched his cheek, a small bead of sweat forming on his head. "Don't think I don't know about the laziness of the soldiers, nothing goes over my head at Lowee. Besides, what's the hurry? If you're here with me, the last thing you should be worried about is "headquarters"."

"I see…"

"We'll do more good over here anyway. As things are, we may have a chance at getting rid of those terrorist bastards once and for all, so we're sticking around."

"But what about Lowee?" Garland asked.

"Lowee is in fine hands. I can trust Nina to handle anything that comes up." she waved a hand at him and turned to walk away. She took some steps before stopping and turning her head halfway to look at Garland. "Is there anything else?"

"Uhm..." the soldier stuttered, now shaking his head. "No, sorry."

"Well, alright then."

;-;-;

(Late Evening – Planeptune Basillicom – May 18th, XX18)

(God Eater OST - Those Carrying Solitude)

Yuuna patted his stomach, now leaning back in a chair in front of the dining table. "That was pretty good. I guess when someone spices up the recipe, even hamburger steak can be pretty good."

Neptune nodded chipperly. "Yeah, it can be- wait..." her eyes closed halfway at the boy, "you don't like hamburger steak?"

The Lastation elite shrugged his shoulders. "Was always a rather bland meal to me."

IF nodded her head after sipping some tea. "Well, it's good that you at least liked tonight's meal."

Rom and Ram clapped hands together. "Yes!" they said. Ram smiled widely at him and lifted up a hand, giving a big thumbs up, "big Neptune helped me and Rom cook that one!"

"Oh..." Yuuna exclaimed with evident surprise, "I didn't know that."

"Mmhmm." Ram nodded her head once. "All the girls here took part in cooking a hamburger."

Fuuin set his fork down after swallowing his last bite, continuing to glance down to the now empty plate, seeing bits and pieces of his food lying around. MarvelousAQL leaned her head to the side, trying to get a better look at his expression. "Fuuin?" she asked. Hearing her voice, Fuuin perked and lifted his head to sit up straight, turning to look at the ninja girl. "How did you enjoy your's?"

He blinked before smiling softly. "It was nice. I… liked it." he glanced away, turning back to the windows that looked out to the city. IF blinked at him, knowing what it was he was watching.

A smile and a blush swam across the orange haired girl's cheeks, "Aw really... Thanks." She lifted her hands up and poked her fingers together shyly, "I… made that one for you..."

Fuuin's eyes glanced downward, taking in her words. "Thanks. It was really good."

Generia G watched him with interest as the boy got up, taking to walking into the living room and once again standing at the same spot, looking down onto the city. A smirk came to her as she looked over to Garland, seeing him finish up the rest of his food.

"Well." the soldier said after taking a napkin and wiping his mouth. "That was pleasant."

Neptune smiled widely at him. "You thought so!? Cool, that was mine!"

"Oh... well, you cook good, Neptune." he told her, closing his eyes. "You'll make a good wife one day."

Neptune's face froze into one of shock, looking forward with wide eyes before swallowing audibly and slowly turning away.

A fist came against Garland's bicep hard, earning an ow from him and now rubbing it. Blanc was standing next to him with tightly closed eyes and twitching V shaped eyebrows, growling silently. "Try not… to say things like that."

"Uh... sure."

"Man!" Gohan exclaimed, leaning back with great satisfaction, four plates sitting in front of him, "that was delicious!"

Uni and Nepgear smiled at him. "Those were ours, you know." Uni said, putting her hands on her hips proudly. "I personally think Nepgear and I made the best ones." she smiled at the Planeptune candidate, "after all, our team can't be beaten."

Nepgear blushed with a smile, "aw, shucks, Uni..."

The other girl smiled back at her before starting to realize what she had just said, slowly going to a heavy blush herself. "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that!"

The others laughed at the pair. Neptune smiled cheekily at Noire, "Hey look, Noire, even your sister isn't afraid to admit she has a friend in Nepgear."

"Shut up, Neptune!" she told her. "Silence!"

Generia G sighed audibly, now pushing herself up from the table. "Mind if I take a shower, I'm a little sweaty after the shopping I did today." she looked over at Gohan, "that boy is like a little kid. I had to keep an eye on him at the store just to make sure he didn't pile the cart with things we didn't need."

Gohan laughed awkwardly, "but I was helpful, wasn't I?"

The general nodded nicely at him with closed eyes, "hell yeah!"

Neputunu held in a chuckle as Histoire finished her smaller steak, now taking to wiping her own mouth elegantly. "Go ahead and go, miss G. The bathroom is down that hall to your right."

"Thank you." the blonde now left the room, Yuuna leaning backward to get a good look at her departure, making a silent whistle as he did so. This action earned a couple of glares from some of the other women, and this caught his attention some what.

"What?" he asked. "What?"

"Kind of rude, don't you think?" Blanc asked.

"No..." Yuuna retorted. He smirked at them and folded his hands behind his head. "It's a compliment, women wearing tights like that want to be noticed. And the same can be said for you lot when you transform."

A gasp came from Noire, who lifted a hand to cover her bosom. "What?!" she said in a panic.

"You can't deny it…"

"By the way..." Garland said, "I've been meaning to ask, but where is Tsenkara? I haven't seen him lately."

Histoire looked at the man, "Tsenkara headed over to a hotel he had already rented a room for. I'm sure he is busy trying to get that satellite launched at the moment or dealing with issues regarding Invidia."

"Oh... I kind of expected him to stick around."

The fairy tome shook her head left to right, "he's an important man, he has business to conduct and says he can't afford distractions. In his words..."

A faint image of the purple haired and purple eyed man stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, "I can't afford to stay here. With all of the distractions here, I would find it awfully hard to work and handle business. Besides, it is not like I would be of much help, however, if you do need me, here is my contact information. I'll be sure to keep in touch with you, miss Histoire..." he tilted his head over at her briefly. "Rest assured that when that satellite is up in the sky, the first thing I'm going to do is dedicate it to discovering Cultrizer's base of operations."

"So... he intends to help us from the sidelines." Blanc muttered. She looked down to the floor and lifted a hand to her chin. "Sounds reasonable, a man like him should not get caught up in combat."

"Yes…" Histoire noted. "I do worry about you girls every time you go out there, mainly about Neptune..."

"Hey!" the mentioned whined from afar.

"But none-the-less," Histoire smiled softly at the girls, "you are all very capable women. I am sure that when the time comes, you will be ready. Now, since we are all here, why don't we get on with your training?" the tome smiled innocently as she put her fingers together. A shade of blue came over Neptune and Nepgear's faces at the sound of her words.

"Um..." Neptune's eyes looked around from left to right, trying to find some excuse to get away, "well, you see, I just remembered I have... um?"

"Sleep?" Histoire suggested.

"Yeah!" she stuttered, "I have to go slee- eeep..." the girl's voice trailed off, realizing she was caught. A sigh departed from her.

"Sure." Noire shrugged her shoulders. "Let's do that, and then we can take a bath or something."

Blanc nodded. "That sounds like fun, Rom, Ram, you interested?" she asked, turning to them.

"Yes!"

Vert smiled to herself. "I see no reason not to make something productive of our day. Let's train with Histoire-"

At once, a loud scream surfaced from the end of the hallway, quickly taking the group's attention.

(Hyperdimension Neptunia VII OST - Emergency)

Neputunu stood up from her seat in a panic. "That was Generia G!"

"Come on!" Yuuna was the first to sprint from the room, the others following quickly after him. Marvelous held a hand up to her chin, watching the group disappear behind the wall as Fuuin kept staring out the windows. She looked over at the boy, seeing his eyes watch the night sky intensely.

"Fuuin?" she asked. The boy did not even respond to her before she bowed her head meekly and ran to check on the others.

Yuuna approached the closed bathroom door, taking a sharp hold of the handle and throwing the door open. "General, what's wrong!?" he shouted.

The blonde girl was collapsed on the floor, dressed in a fluffy white robe as she looked onto a tablet. Shaking, she looked up at the group. "There's been an attack."

"A what?" Blanc said with shocked eyes. "Cultrizer?"

"They don't know yet."

At once, a cellphone started beeping loudly. Turning, the group looked to see IF whip out one of her own and lift it to her ear. "Hello?" the brunette asked.

" _Hey, this is Tsenkara."_

"Huh?!" IF said in a startle, "how did you get this number-"

" _Don't mind that, listen, there is an attack happening right now at the outskirts of Planeptune, and I mean the continent. A large factory that is producing mods is being destroyed by several high class monsters, and they're in a pretty organized fashion. Something leads me to believe that this is no random mob attack either, something big is going down."_

"You… can't be serious." IF muttered, looking forward with shrunken eyes.

" _The CPUs need to get down there now, there are people there, and they could get hurt."_

"I got it." IF said.

" _I'll do what I can from my end to get those people to safety, but they'll be stuck on that island. I'm right now readying some helicopters to get over there, but those monsters can shoot them down straight from the sky. I can't help those people until those monsters are dealt with."_

"Alright." IF flipped the phone closed and turned to look at the CPUs. "There is an attack happening at the factory down west, near the edge of the continent." Generia G nodded all the while, holding the tablet close to her chest. "You girls need to get down there ASAP and take care of those monsters so Tsenkara can airlift the people out. There is a possibility they could be trying to destroy the whole floating island."

"Oh my goddess..." Garland exclaimed in a hushed voice. MarvelousAQL quickly approached the group from behind.

"What's going on, guys?" she called out.

Neptune turned to her. "We're leaving. Girls, transform, we have a long way to go."

The other CPUs and the candidates all nodded. Several brilliant glows took to bathing the hall with starking light, forcing the onlookers to shield their eyes. In a few seconds, the light died down and now eight strikingly stunning girls stood in tight body fitting suits. Noire's bright teal eyes glanced down the hall, now running and leading the way. The others quickly followed after her.

"We have to get those people out of there." she said.

The transformed Rom and Ram gave nods. "Yeah, let's go beat up some bad guys!" Ram cheered.

"With all eight of us," Uni smirked over at Nepgear, "there is no way we can lose."

"Right!" Rom said. The transformed CPUs ran into the living room, gathering into a group and looking at Fuuin. They could see his reflection, sneering down at the city with a very nasty look. Rom blinked a couple of times, feeling some fear creep up from her heart at the sight of his eyes.

(Shin Megami Tensei IV OST - Underground Passage)

"Fuuin?" the small candidate asked very timidly.

The boy's eyes narrowed even more in his reflection, his teeth showing in a displeased manner. "What do those people think they are doing..." he muttered under his breath. "Doing to my home?"

"Huh?" MarvelousAQL asked. "Fuuin, what did you say?"

"What's going on?" Garland asked.

Fuuin's eyes opened more and he took a step, turning to them. "Something is happening in Planeptune, look." he took to pointing out the window. Nepgear blinked in question, unsure of what to think, exchanging a glance with Uni before turning back to the boy and going over to the window. Upon approaching it, a sharp gasp left her.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" Uni shouted.

"I just saw an explosion very far from here! Planeptune is being attacked by someone!"

Garland growled. "Cultrizer I bet!"

Yuuna furrowed his eyes. "They're probably trying to draw all of the CPUs away from the Basillicom so they can come after Fuuin again."

Vert closed her elegant and shining purple eyes. "Seems very elaborate. They're smarter than I gave them credit for."

"Don't worry." IF gave a big thumbs up. "We can hold our own here, you girls go take down those assholes who are destroying our city."

A collective nod came from the transformed goddesses. "Alright." Neptune said in a mature voice, "we older sisters will go after the mod factory, Nepgear, do you think you can handle what is going on over there?"

A confident nod came from the Planeptune candidate. "No problem, big sis. Rom, Ram, Uni and I can handle ourselves just fine!"

"Good." Noire said. "Do good out there, you guys! We're counting on you!"

Fuuin took several steps back as the goddess of Planeptune approached the large window, slowly placing her hand onto the glass, spreading her fingers out across it. With a furrow of her eyes and a small push, the glass quickly started dematerializing into glowing shards, vanishing away. With that, the eight CPUs took to flight and split into two groups.

The humans watched the goddesses all depart into the sky, their bodies quickly fading into colorful glowing balls of light. Generia G ran up to the group, a hand to her chest holding her parting robe together, hair dripping with water. They watched the girls all slowly vanish into the dark night sky before several eyes came upon Fuuin.

"Are you okay?" Yuuna asked, looking at him. The boy was glaring down to the floor, his fists were tightening harshly, audibly clenching harder and harder as a snarl started to leave him.

"I… won't just sit here... and let people do what they want with my home..." he growled lowly, the bangs of his hair covering his eyes.

"Huh?" MarvelousAQL asked.

Garland lifted an eyebrow. "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah..." Neputunu said, "you've been acting strange lately..."

Gohan blinked at the boy before turning back to look at the group. "I don't think we'll have a chance to just sit around, look."

Fuuin, and the others, all turned to see numerous cargo trucks pulling in front of the Basillicom. Garland's eyes narrowed as IF growled. "Cultrizer, they're here."

Fuuin's eyes glared down at them with nothing but utter hatred, now rolling up to look towards the explosion.

"Damn..." Neputunu stuttered, "what do we do? They're going to kill people down there..."

Generia G narrowed her eyes nastily at the men. _What the hell do they think they're doing. I thought I told that dirt bag to leave Fuuin Yokoshima alone. Guess I'll have to show him I mean business._

Garland pulled his handgun from his holster, now cocking it. "We have our mission, and that is to stay up here and protect Fuuin."

"Maybe so," IF said, "but I can't just hide up here while they hurt people." she lifted a hand to her chest, "I'm going to go down there and fight them. Fuuin will be fine up here."

"If you're going, I'm going too." Yuuna lifted his hands, spawning burning blue fire into his palms. "I'll send those fuckers straight to hell with some of my own."

A confident smile crossed IF's cheeks, "sure, I would appreciate the help, man."

Neputunu nodded with arched down eyebrows, pulling her own pistol out. "I'll go too."

Generia G looked at them. "You guys be careful down there."

A sigh left Garland, "I'll come with too. I couldn't look at myself if I just hid up here while my comrades go and fight."

"Aw..." Neputunu said.

Gohan smiled at them. "I'll just stay up here, I wouldn't do much good down there except get in your way. Stay safe."

"We'll try." IF told him. "Fuuin, will you be okay?"

The boy gave them an eye before turning back to look outside. "I'll be fine. Just go."

IF gave a small nod before turning to go for the elevator. The others followed her, Yuuna giving one last look at the purple haired boy before going away. Fuuin gave the group another eye for a moment, then turned back to the city. For some odd reason, he couldn't place it, but he had no interest in what those men down there were doing or the purpose of why they were here. They didn't matter to him, no, for some reason, his interest lied elsewhere, with them...

The candidates of the nations.


	63. Chapter 63

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Evening – Planeptune Capital City Edge – May 18th, XX18)

(Megadimension Neptunia VII OST - Continuous Hits)

Numerous explosions rocked the surface of the industrial area. Orange bathed many walls and edges, debris flying in every direction as a loud laughter howled out.

"Aw, this is great!" Copypaste yelled in an obnoxious tone. "I love destroying shit! Wreck, wreck, wreck it all, bwahahahahahaa!"

The giant mech spun his arms in fast circles, now appearing as fans, and rushed forward at high speed, ramming through building after building, bringing them down in one fell swoop as soon as he pushed out the other side.

"I'll bring it down! Ahahahaha! I'll bring it all down! Planeptune's infrastructure will be bringed down down!"

A loud holler came from Copypaste as he leaned backwards, then he threw his body forward, slamming his fastly spinning hands straight into the ground, causing a massive quake. The ground ripped apart at his might, throwing rocks and debris up from their graves in the ground. A shock wave traveled through the earth, pillowing forward and into the foundation of a large office building. At once, the windows across it shattered and cracks crawled up the sides of the building. All at once, the pieces of the building flew apart, and the building exploded into hundreds of pieces, toppling down in a magnificent display of smoke and destruction.

"YES!" Copypaste shouted into the air. "THIS IS LIVING! THIS IS LIFE! DESTRUCTION! I'LL DESTROY ALL OF IT! ALL OF IT!"

The rampart continued his reign of destruction, throwing large and strong fists into standing buildings, just enjoying himself to the fullest he could.

From on high, four colored dots flew across the sky, one pink, the other white, another a light cyan and the last a light pink.

A loud gasp left Ram's mouth as she looked upon the destruction, seeing a number of bright fires cackling and countless amounts of damage. "This is horrible! Look at this place, it's a complete mess!"

"Who could... do something like this?" Uni asked, her eyes scanning the area.

Nepgear furrowed her brows at the scene, shaking her head in agony at what the aftermath of this damage would be. It was unthinkable. "We have to find the perpetrator and punish him for this!"

"Yeah, but where could he be?" Rom asked, her eyes looking sadly to the Planeptune candidate.

Ram shrugged her bare shoulders, reaching back to tug at her pink bottom. "I don't know, but I think if we follow this trail of destruction, it might lead us to him."

Suddenly, a loud and annoying voice sounded from afar, quickly catching their attention. Nepgear blinked towards it, furrowing her eyes in a sense of recognition. "Does anyone else hear that?"

"Yeah." Uni confirmed. "You'd have to be deaf not to hear _that_..."

"Come on!" Ram hollered, pumping a fist up. "Let's go kick his bootie!"

"Yeah, Ram." Rom smiled brightly at her, "with you, we can't lose."

A smile crossed Nepgear's face. "Alright then, let's go."

The four candidates rushed forward in a blazing glory. They flew quickly, seeing another explosion happen not too far ahead. In the light, they could see the shadow of a large machine. Nepgear could have sworn she recognized its shape.

 _That's funny, I remember this scenario in some way. What... is this?_

The four finally landed audibly on the ground, each brandishing their own weapon, Nepgear standing center stage and leaning her sword forward. "Hold it right there, you!"

"Ah..." the loud voice said, "finally! I was starting to wonder when you guys would show up... I've been waiting for you."

The girls stood staring at the back of the large assailant, seeing him let his arms fall slowly to his sides.

Uni furrowed her lime green eyes at him. "You've been waiting for us? You mean you wanted us to come out here?"

"PRECISELY! Man, you guys are smart! But not SMART ENOUGH!" A loud scream boasted from the mechanical menace as his treadmills took to a high speed, upsetting the earth under him. Haphazardly, he turned around and roared up into the sky, throwing his mighty large arms up, pumping two fists up and down. "BECAUSE IF YOU WERE, THEN YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO CHALLENGE THE MIGHT THAT IS COPYYYYYYYYY-PASTE!"

Nepgear's eyes widened at the sound of his name. "Copypaste! No way!"

Uni turned her head to her friend. "Copypaste? Nepgear, you know this guy?"

"Uh, kinda." she smiled awkwardly at the Lastation candidate, "we had to fight him in the Ultradimension. He was part of a gang known as the Seven Sages. I guess since we never came across him in this dimension, he was free to do as he wanted."

"Well, what is he?" Ram asked with a hint of impatience.

"He's just sort of a mindless brute, but he's really strong. I don't doubt this Copypaste is any different."

The machine laughed loudly at hearing her introduction of him. "That was mighty kind of you, CPU, but I'm not some "this Copypaste", hahahaa... I'm the only Copypaste! THE COPYPASTE! The one who will turn you... INTO PASTE!"

Uni lifted an annoyed eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Did I mention he was also kind of… slow?" Nepgear scratched her cheek.

"No..." Rom said meekly. "But he looks scary."

"Don't worry, Rom." Ram patted her shoulder, "I'll protect you."

"Aw, thanks, Ram." the blue haired girl smiled brightly at her.

"Yes!" Copypaste roared, "do as you will! You will need every advantage you can muster up against the strongest of the Seven Sages, COPYPASTE!"

Hearing that name, Nepgear's eyes furrowed some. "Seven Sages? Wait, are you the same Copypaste from the Ultradimension?"

"That's right! I AM THE COPYPASTE!" he roared.

Nepgear's face slowly turned to one of shock and awe. "Oh my... we could be in some trouble."

"Ha, as if." Uni cocked her rifle and took a quick aim. "Just get ready to take this sucker down, it's four against one, he can't win."

"Don't underestimate him." Nepgear told her. "It's so strange, I thought we destroyed him back in the Ultradimension, how is it he is back here? I don't understand."

Ram rushed forward with a loud holler, grasping her staff and thrusting it forward. "No time for thinking, Nepgear, let's kick this guy's butt!"

"Yes, let's do it, girls!"

"OH PLEASE!" Copypaste shouted, "YOU'LL NEED AN ARMY TO DEFEAT ME!" With a mighty bellow, he threw his fist towards the approaching Ram, and upon being too eager, her eyes shrunk as his fist slammed head on into her small frame. Ram screamed as she flew backwards, flipping fast and falling into the dirty ground.

"Ram!" Uni shouted. "You… you're going to pay for that!" she closed an eye, putting her sights onto the monster's face and pulled the trigger. A fast energy bullet hit the machine square in his face, making him howl out in pain. She pulled the trigger again and again, forcing him to lift his hands and shield his face. Nepgear screamed as she closed in on him, holding up her sword and going in for an attack. At once, she slashed and slashed at him, causing searing pain to run up and down the monster's body.

"Oh man, you guys aren't playing fair!" Copypaste yelled. "No matter what you do, it won't be fair when against... MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He threw his hands down, a strong shock wave bursting Nepgear away from him. The pink haired candidate flipped wildly, screaming out in a fit of panic.

"No, Nepgear!" Uni shouted. She let down her aim and rushed over to her, leaping into the air and taking hold of the falling candidate. In a short second, Uni landed onto her feet, holding Nepgear in her arms and looking at her with an expression full of worry. "Nepgear, are you alright?"

"Yeah..." she said, smiling at her with a closed eye. "I told you... he's strong."

Uni nodded at her. "But we can win. I know we can."

Nepgear closed her eyes in agreement. Upon opening them up, she blinked at Uni before looking at herself and a large blush coming across her face. "Um... Uni? You can... put me down now."

"Ohp!" she said in a startle, a blush of her own coming up. "Sorry." Uni quickly let Nepgear down on her feet and put her hands behind her back. "I uh... didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, really." Nepgear ushered a hand up to calm the other girl down, "where's Ram? Is she okay?"

A loud footstep came to the pair, and Uni and Nepgear turned to look at them. "I'm fine." the girl said with a smile, now putting her fists on her bare hips and spreading her legs, poking her chest out proudly. "I can take much more than that!"

Thankful smiles came from the other girls. "I'm so glad you're okay, Ram." Nepgear said.

The pink haired child winked an eye and threw up a fist, swinging it forward with a big thumbs up. "I'm tough!"

Rom nodded. "Yeah, tough."

Nepgear bent forward, poking her butt out and going forward in a sudden burst of speed, wielding her blade high. "Copypaste, prepare yourself!"

Ram too took to a quick flight, following right behind the older girl and thrusting her staff forward. "I'll encase you in a tomb of ice!"

Copypaste roared out, his fists high at his sides. With that, he charged to meet the two girls head on, smiling cheeky all the while. "This is going to be one heck of a ride, girls! PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

"Augh." Uni winced, lifting a hand up to her ear and closing an eye. "Does he always yell like that!? Great, now I'm doing it!"

Nepgear hollered, throwing her sword forward. Copypaste effectively blocked the attack with his forearm, startling Nepgear. She felt the recoil from the hit, shaking all the while. The machine brute threw a big fist into her chest, slamming strongly into Nepgear's body and throwing her away. Ram screamed loudly and pointed her staff at him, an icy wind now blowing like daggers against his metal skin. Copypaste groaned at her, attempting to shield himself.

Rom's own staff now had fire circling the end of it, and then she fired out. "Ram, I'm firing!"

Ram smiled and took to the air. Copypaste shook himself off before catching a glimpse of a large fireball coming at him. His eyes widened comically, and at contact, a large firey inferno towered from him, screaming out in pain.

"Yeah!" Ram cheered, throwing a fist into the air. "That's what you get, you big bully!"

"Nice work, you two!" Uni praised. Nepgear came floating off to Ram's side, a serious glint in her eyes.

"He's not finished yet, look."

As the fire spell wore off, Copypaste shook himself, throwing ashes and ice off of his frame. "Wow, I didn't expect that." he said. "But this is not OVER YET! I STILL HAVE MUCH MORE TO TAKE!" The treadmills that were his feet suddenly started revving up, throwing all that was under him into a cloud of disarray behind him. He took off like a speeding dragster, coming upon the four girls fast. In an intense blow, Copypaste screamed out as he shoulder rammed all four of the girls, blowing past them in a dramatic fashion as they cried out in pain. As he rode off, coming to a startling screech of a halt, the four candidates came hard upon the ground, some bruises showing themselves across their fair bodies.

Nepgear coughed, blowing dust from in front of her orifice and looked up with a flinch, balling a worried fist. "He's stronger than before. This is going to be really tough."

Uni smiled to herself as she got to her feet. "Yeah, but so are we. We're an unbeatable team, Nepgear. You and I, Rom and Ram too. We managed to beat those CFW guys and free our sisters, even when things were at their worst. We can beat this guy, we just have to work together."

Ram nodded. "Uni's right. With our power, none of us are losing." Rom nodded in agreement behind her. A smile of hope came across Nepgear's face, her bright pink eyes glimmering at them.

"You guys..."

She nodded, more-so to herself than to anyone else, and stood to her feet, standing proudly like the CPU she was. She took her sword into her hands and held it forward.

"Copypaste!" she shouted highly, "we will not give in! No matter how strong you are, we will defeat you!"

Copypaste roared loudly! "SUCH RESOLVE! I LOVE IT! PROVE IT TO ME, SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

Nepgear launched forward, as did Uni. Rom and Ram took a look at one another, nodding to each other. Ram lifted up a fist to her chest, "Let's support Nepgear and Uni with all we have, alright Rom?"

"Right, Ram."

A disturbingly slobberish sound suddenly came from behind the two girls, making their eyes shrink almost instantly. Shades of fear came over their faces as they slowly turned around, then panic set in. Their knees started to buckle at the sight of the monster that was now sitting behind the two, a large tongue hanging from his mouth.

"I've... been waiting... for this moment."

Ram's eyes widened in complete fear, finding herself petrified. "N-no way... w-wh-what... are you... doing here?"

Gleaming beady eyes looked down upon the two girls, full of lust. Rom shook her head side to side in a panic.

"No…" she muttered. At once, a loud scream came from the two girls.

As Nepgear was throwing her sword, slashing strongly across Copypaste's blocking arm, a ping of shock shot through her chest as she heard the screaming voices of her friends. Worry took her like a hurricane and she turned to look at the two smaller candidate's direction. "Rom, Ram, are you okay-"

She froze in her spot upon looking at the large monster that now had the two girls in his slobbery grasp.

"Oh no… TRICK!" Nepgear screamed.

"What!?" Uni shouted, now turning around before succumbing to her own panic. "No, not him."

The fat monster laughed haughtily, his large tongue coiling strongly around Rom and Ram's vulnerable bodies, rubbing the two girls together as it moved around. "This is the end for you two candidates, these two though, will be... staying with me."

Nepgear's eyes shrank, looking at her friends' captured forms. "Rom, Ram!" she cried out. A large fist suddenly crashed into her back, carrying Nepgear along with it and getting hammered into the ground. The ground shook from the strength of his attack, being torn and erecting in spike like shapes.

Copypaste hollered out loudly, throwing his fists at his sides. "NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF YOUR OPPONENT! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THAN THAT!"

Nepgear winced harshly, twitching in pain in her small crater. Uni looked at her in despair, her eyes wide with sorrow. "Nepgear!"

Uni looked to the ground, not knowing what to do. She was starting to lose it, what could she do? Nepgear, Rom, Ram, they were all in trouble. Frustration was kicking in, panic was taking over, her mind was flying from Rom and Ram to Nepgear before slinging back in a fit. She could feel herself getting dizzy. _What should I do? What would Noire do?_

Uni hugged herself.

 _No... Big sis isn't here... Noire isn't here. I… don't know what to do!? Copypaste is so strong, I… I need Nepgear to help me, I can't beat him all by myself! What is this feeling? Am I scared? That's it…_

Uni shook, bending over slightly.

 _I'm terrified!_

Copypaste's laughter rang through the battlefield, lifting a fist and hammering it hard upon Nepgear's back. The candidate's limbs stretched out, her eyes wide in complete agony, crimson blood coughing from her mouth in specks, landing in splotches across the ground. Rom and Ram cried out, feeling the large tongue from the pedophile beginning to violate them, unable to defend themselves.

Uni's world spun around, she didn't know what to do.

"No..." she whimpered. "I… I have to do something."

Her eyes sharpened, glaring towards Copypaste.

 _He's hurting her... He's hurting Nepgear!_

The girl screamed loudly, now running forward and firing her rifle at the large machine.

"Stop it! Stop hurting her!"

Copypaste's chaotic eyes locked in on her, and as she came in reach, he slammed the back of his hand against the whole of her side, flicking her off into the air in a flip. Nepgear watched with apparent exhaustion as the Lastation candidate slammed hard against the remains of a standing wall, now falling into a heap on the ground. She struggled to lift her head up, balling a weak fist. "U... Uni!" she cried out.

Copypaste roared into the air with a large laughter as Trick was left to do as he pleased. Nepgear's eyes shook in pain before she let her head fall. "Neptune..." she whispered... "I'll get us out of this... I swear I will..." The girl balled a small fist, closing her eyes desperately. "I promise you I will... I'm... not weak anymore..."

Nepgear struggled to look up, seeing the monster looking down upon her from his high body, arms held up and ready to continue. As things were, they were not looking good for any of them.

(Late Evening – Planeptune Basillicom – May 18th, XX18)

(Masseve Music- Shell Shock (2014 Epic Dark Intense Aggressive Electronic Rock) – Warrior From Heaven)

Garland slammed his shoulder against a thick column, holding his pistol up to his chest. Many bullets from machine guns pelted against the opposite side, ricocheting where they would, blasting tiles off the wall, slowly whittling down the thickness of the construct.

"Damn..." he cursed, "these guys don't ever let up."

IF ducked behind a counter, several people gathered up with her, holding a large energy pistol in her hands. "I'm pinned down, I can't do anything."

Yuuna screamed out, throwing his hand in a wave, blue burning flames spewing forth, coating the area around the Cultrizer soldiers in blue napalm like fires. A couple of the soldiers were caught in the mayhem, now screaming out in agony. One of the men took his fellow by the collar and put a gun to his head, pulling the trigger, blowing brain matter across the walls and ceiling. He took to holding the man in front of him like a shield, now firing at the elite. Quickly, Yuuna took to a duck and roll, taking cover next to Garland.

"I got two of the motherfuckers..." he muttered, "but there is still a lot out there."

"It is strange they would send this many after Fuuin, don't you think?" Garland asked.

Yuuna looked at him with a 'you-can't-be-serious' face. "You kidding me? They're not just after Fuuin, don't forget he also has a Share Crystal Shard. They must be after that. With the CPUs gone, that only leaves us here."

"I guess you're right." Garland said. A distinctive sound then caught his ears. The soldier's eyes narrowed before he heard a clatter against the tiled ground, and his eyes opened wide. "Oh shit, GRENADE!"

Yuuna's own eyes looked upon the sight of it bouncing into view, and they shrank immediately. Garland quickly pointed his arms down, now creating a thick wall of ice to separate the two of them from the blast. It only got up two feet before it exploded, Yuuna of which tackled Garland to the ground. The two boys slammed harshly against it, the ice wall blowing apart in thick chunks, taking most of the blast and any shrapnel that would have done harm to the two of them.

Neputunu winced strongly, feeling her upper leg get snipped. With a grimace, she lowered down to her butt, leaning against the column and taking a harder grip of her handgun. "Crap..."

IF turned to look over at her. "You okay?" Her eyes looked to her bare leg to see a thick stream of blood now coming down. "You're hurt!"

Yuuna lifted his head and turned to look at her. "Damn those assholes." he shouted. Garland got up alongside him. Yuuna spawned a large fireball in his hand and blindly pitched it forward. It went several feet before hitting the ground, exploding in a blinding fashion. Many of the soldiers screamed out in pain, retreating a good distance and getting to cover.

Yuuna darted from the column, going quickly over to Neputunu and now taking to hiding next to her. As Garland and IF opened fire to the soldiers, Yuuna knelt down to the lavender haired girl.

"You're hurt, let me see it."

Neputunu held in a whimper, closing her eyes tightly. "I'm fine..."

"No you're not." he told her. "That's a bad wound."

"I said I'm fine."

"I have to get you up to Histoire, she can patch you up."

Neputunu shook her head. "No, I can still fight."

Yuuna growled in growing irritation. "Damn, you're as stubborn as a mule. Fine, but if you get killed, it is not my fault, got that?" She nodded at him.

Yuuna gave her another nod and took a definite stand from his cover, now screaming out in a rage, hurling another large fireball to the doors. It flew forward, carrying a large inferno along with it and shortly exploding after reaching outside. A loud collection of agonizing screams carried from outside. IF and Garland lowered their guns to see the several men from the terrorist organization now screaming out, walking around in a panic to put the sapphire fires out before falling down the ground, the flames soundly scorching them.

A smirk was Yuuna's response. "See ya later, betas..." His shoulders began to buckle before his eyes shrank. More skull masked men came up, carrying assault rifles and now opening fire into the building. He was quick to dodge, but he felt a bullet scratch his right bicep, shredding the fabric of his hoodie. He winced audibly, feeling a sharp burning sensation across his arm and immediately took to holding it. "Fuck, I got scratched."

"Burns, doesn't it?" Garland yelled out. "Put something on it when we get upstairs, ointment or something!"

IF shook her head. "There's too many of them, I can barely do anything back here!"

Gunfire continuously sounded from the group. IF watched them from a reflection in the glass, now seeing it shatter apart, earning a loud wail from her and the people hiding with her.

"Damn it!" Yuuna hollered.

From outside, a lone soldier started walking up the opening of the door, carrying a long barrel like stick weapon, a large bulb shape on its front end. He crouched down onto a knee and began to take aim. Garland took a second to peek at the men before slamming his head back, complete fear taking hold of him.

"RPG!" he shouted out.

The man squeezed the large trigger, sending the rocket propelled grenade flying into the lobby. Garland watched as it flew past him and over to the counter IF was hiding, and his eyes widened.

"NO!" the soldier screamed.

IF threw herself against the floor, hearing the whistle of the missile and then a large explosion of fire and orange came, shaking her world. She felt a strong concussion push against her, rocking her senses and throwing her forward, skidding against the ground. Small balls of fire landed across the ground as several corpses now lied across the tiled flooring. IF shook in despair, looking at them with wetting eyes. "No..." she whimpered.

Men started walking in, keeping the bullets flying where their enemies were. Yuuna balled a tight fist, glaring down to the floor angrily, gritting his teeth hard. "Fuck... they're advancing."

He arched his fingers, another ball of blue fire now forming in his palm. Neputunu took hold of her gun and peered out, aiming and firing at one of the walking men. She gunned him down in three shots before taking cover again, gunfire coming against her!

Yuuna took a step out and pitched a hard fireball out, making it explode against another unfortunate. "Die, bitch, die!" he screamed out.

A bullet hit him hard in the shoulder, causing him to stagger back, blood flying out from his other side. He groaned loudly and took cover again, holding his wound and shaking.

Garland winced, feeling pellets of marble pelt against him. He swung out and shot, missing twice and hitting a man in the head. A burning pain swam across his body, and wincing harshly, he came against the wall. The man shook wildly, looking down to his chest. He opened his mouth in silent woe, seeing red start to bathe his shirt from his lower hip and his upper right chest.

"Shit..." he grimaced. Garland slumped down against the column, now sliding down until he hit the floor. IF looked over at him with a lot of worry, her mouth quivering.

"Garland..." she whimpered. IF closed her eyes tightly before growling. She reached into her coat and took out a blue glowing stone with an otherworldly transparent glass-like texture. She muttered a small chant before chucking it blindly out. "La-Delphinus!"

The soldiers watched as the rock hit the ground, then a faded golden colored spell circle expanded from its contact point, going as far as three meters and sending a faded golden light from it and into the air. The two soldiers who were unfortunate enough to be in its radius were instantly vaporized. Seeing that, the rest of them quickly took to cover, reloading their guns.

"We're..." Garland panted, "gonna have to get smarter about this... otherwise... we won't last much longer."

"We will." Yuuna shouted out. "Just don't pass out, you hear me!?"

"Uh-huh..." Garland managed to nod, groggily. He continued to pant, struggling to stay awake as Yuuna narrowed his eyes at him in worry.

"Damn…" the elite muttered. "He's hurt bad." Neputunu looked down.

"We need help."

"No one else knows how to use a gun, and Gohan would probably blow this whole place apart! He'd need room too, and if he just stood out in the open, he'd get gunned down in an instant."

"But we still need help!" she shouted.

Yuuna blinked at her before looking away. "Yeah, we really do."


	64. Chapter 64

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Evening – Planeptune Basillicom – May 18th, XX18)

(Hyperdimension Neptunia VII - Emergency)

Gohan watched the streets with worried eyes, seeing another armored vehicle driving up to the Basillicom's front doors. "Wow, they're going to need some help down there."

Generia G nodded. "If they aren't dead already."

Gohan glanced over at her. "I'm going down there."

Fuuin looked at the fighter. "To do what, let the doors open and get killed? You can't go down there, not now."

MarvelousAQL looked down, filled with complete worry. "I need to call Neptune and let her know what is going on. We're in a bad situation..."

Histoire rested a hand on the ninja's shoulder. "I'm sure Nepgear and the others will be back soon."

Generia G shook her head. "Nope, I think after they're done with their business, they're going to go join up with their big sisters. We're fucked here."

"Mind your tongue, little lady." Histoire chastised almost immediately. The general sheepishly bowed her head with a shameful smile.

"I'm… sorry..."

Histoire shook her head. "There must be a reason why Cultrizer is putting up such a strong attack. What could it be?"

"Maybe something happened." Gohan guessed. "Histoire, are there any other ways to get down there, I can't let them fight that by themselves like that." his brows arched up in worry for his friends. MarvelousAQL turned over to him.

"I don't get it, why don't you just use one of your energy beams and shoot it down there, blowing them all up?" she smiled and pumped up both of her fists next to her boobs, making them bounce as she did so. Gohan shook his head solemnly with closed eyes.

"I… can't. Aiming so low would cause my footing to slip, I'd fall over and probably end up missing. Heck, just firing one of those things will exhaust me and the recoil from the attack would probably hurt anyone around me. I can't risk that."

Fuuin's eyes narrowed at him before looking down to the trucks. He sneered audibly at them before turning around and walking to the kitchen. The others watched him as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Fuuin?" Gohan asked. "Hey, where are you going, getting yourself something to eat?"

Fuuin approached the now lazily fixed wall, staring at the large plaster before lifting a leg up. With a sound effort, he lunged his foot forward and kicked down the blockade, exposing the passage that led into the dark halls beyond.

"You guys said I chased Chimera down these halls right? I'm sure if we go the same way she did, we can get downstairs. Come on, we can't leave them down there."

"Wow..." Generia said before a smile came and she tilted her head. "And I thought you were a fraidy cat."

Fuuin marched forward, Gohan smirking and following along with him. Histoire watched the teens depart and sighed. "Guess I'm going to have to get that fixed _again_..." A small smile showed itself soon after, silently wishing the children good luck.

The four teens kept going forward, weaving through numerous corridors and coming to a window, looking down it to find a circular hole on the ceiling. Fuuin casually opened up the window and stepped out, now jumping down to the lower floor. Marvelous smiled down at him before following, flipping quickly out and Gohan going after her. Generia G shook her head before turning the opposite direction.

"Sorry, kids..." her eyes narrowed, "but I have my own business I will need to take care of. I can't come with you, at least not yet, my lord." The blonde teen walked back into the darkness of the hall, leaving the other three teens to do their work. Fuuin approached the edge of the ceiling, now looking down to the streets that were 14 stories below. MarvelousAQL examined the perfect circular hole before taking notice at Fuuin's position and gasping loudly.

"Fuuin, no!" she shouted, rushing over for him. The purple haired boy casually looked over at her before side stepping. MarvelousAQL's eyes widened as she fell forward, starting her plummet for the ground far far below.

Gohan quickly got up from his knees, seeing the situation at hand. "Marvy!" he screamed!

Fuuin snatched a quick hold of her wrist, yanking her backwards without so much as budging. MarvelousAQL fell backwards and landed onto her buttock with a wince, now groaning and rubbing it. Fuuin glared down at her.

"You idiot!" he shouted. "You could have been killed! Never do something like that while we're up here, understand!?"

MarvelousAQL looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth contorting to one of disbelief. She had never heard a tone like that come from the boy before. She looked at his eyes, seeing them glare sternly at her like a hard father, then she nodded slowly. Fuuin closed his blue eyes.

"Good, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." he looked away. "There..." he shook his head, "I don't know… what..." He breathed in heavily before coming over to her and kneeling down, taking a firm hold of her shoulder. "I'm sorry for screaming, it's just… I was scared."

"I… I know." she smiled at him. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about me." he told her. Fuuin looked up to Gohan to see him put a hand on his hip and the other scratch the back of his hair.

The fighter shrugged his shoulders. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, let's." Fuuin helped MarvelousAQL up to her feet and they jumped down the hole, now running to find an elevator that will take them to some other part of the lobby that isn't under fire. The Basillicom lobby was rather large, since it had to accommodate many people and a guild. From there, they would be able to provide support to their friends, if they weren't dead already.

Fuuin growled at the thought of it, the images of his friend's bloody corpses, sprawled across the lobby floors with looks of despair and pain on their faces. His fist balled tightly, an unknown surge of hate flew across his mind. He could feel a well inside of him beginning to part. Something wasn't right, he could feel it, but whatever it was, it felt powerful. Very powerful.

 _I'll protect them..._

The boy's eyes narrowed, sharpening evilly as a red glint shone across his irises.

 _I'll save them..._

;-;-;

(Hyperdimension Neptunia – The Soul of Fight)

Garland let out a curdling scream, now grasping tightly onto his right bicep. He winced strongly, seeing blood beginning to pour from his arm. "Damn, I'm hit again."

Neputunu watched as the Lowee soldier released hold of his weapon, now sliding down to the floor. "Garland..." she whimpered. Closing her eyes tight, trying to tolerate her own injuries, she opened them up barely and aimed her gun. Without barely taking a look, she found more gunfire come upon her position, and she immediately took cover. "We… can't do anything. We're pinned down."

IF shook her head left to right. "No, we can still fight. We've overcome greater odds than this."

To the far side of the group, Yuuna spawned a large ball of blue fire in his palms and then pitched it. A large inferno circled their attackers, all of them becoming charred in the vortex of flames. Yuuna quickly bolted from his cover, shouting angrily, lifting an arm forward.

"Fuck you, fuck all of you assholes!"

The teen swiftly moved to the throng of men, throwing fire into their faces. He took to a slide and set more flames abrupt, turning more and more terrorist soldiers into walking fires. Yuuna came to a stop, now getting to his feet before seeing even more men emerging from a truck that had just pulled up. His eye shrank in growing fury, his teeth grit as his fist shook. With a loud scream, he charged up a building flame in his hands and lunged towards them with a mighty pitch.

Most of the men managed to evacuate the armed vehicle as it was shortly consumed in burning embers, an explosion coming shortly after. Guns were quickly aimed and the elite's eyes widened. He jumped off back into the building as soon as the gunfire started, and blood quickly decorated the floors of the Basillicom's lobby.

With loud grimacing, Yuuna suffered many wounds, his two arms hunching up and his left leg bleeding profusely.

(SDR2 OST: -2-08- A Dead End to the Ocean's Aroma)

"Yuuna!" Neputunu cried out, seeing his now helpless state. "I'm coming to get you, hang on-"

"No!" he shouted at her from across the room. He heaved in heavy and labored breaths, using his only good leg to push himself against the door. "You stay right where you are!"

"But Yuuna!"

"Shut up!" he demanded. The young blond barely closed his eye, trying not to scream. His entire body was burning with pain. It felt like sharp icy needles were jabbing into his bones every time he moved. Shaking, he looked down to see blood slowly oozing across the floor. He swallowed audibly, feeling himself grow weaker with every second. "This is… screwed up..." He groaned in agony as he let the back of his head rest against the side of the wall.

Neputunu looked over at him with worry. She lifted her head up to see numerous silhouettes approaching the doors from outside, the flickering of the blue fires ever dominant outside. "Yuuna..." she whispered. "I can't just leave you there."

"You come for me..." he told her, "then you'll die."

Garland looked over at him with sorrowful eyes. Knowing full well what was going to happen, he too closed his. "IF, Neputunu, you two can move, right?"

Neputunu looked down to her injured leg, wondering if she was truly able to do that. She wanted to help them, but would her body let her? She did not even think on that.

IF looked over at him. "What are you saying, Garland?"

"Look," the soldier said, glancing to the ground, "Yuuna and I… we're finished. You two need to get out of here, get to the others upstairs."

"No!" IF screamed. "We can't just leave you here!"

Garland angrily lifted his head up to her. "You have no choice in this! I want you to live, can't you understand that!?" IF looked at the young man with shock and remorse. Turning away, she looked to the ground, despair coming over her.

"I… couldn't. No."

"The second those men come through those doors, we're all going to die." Garland told her. "You and Neputunu need to go!"

IF's fist clenched hard, shaking in frustration as she glared to the ground tears beginning to coat the lashes of her eyes. She turned, looking to the body of corpses lying some feet away from her. A quiver of her mouth, she felt like crying at the sight.

IF shook her head. "No. If we die, we die together, guys."

Yuuna looked strongly towards her, panting. "Don't... be a fool."

"I'll be whatever I want to be." IF told him, now picking her head up from the counter space and staring at him. Yuuna only sighed, seeing how frightened she was. She was willing to challenge death itself it seemed. He couldn't help but smile at her resolve. "Fine, if that's your decision."

Garland groaned, trying to reach for his rifle. _If IF can be so steel willed to fight this to the bitter end..._ His arm struggled, reaching out desperately for the automatic weapon. _Then I too..._

Neputunu held her leg, trying to console the pain before daring to peek behind the column she took cover at. The men were starting to come in. She took a tight grip of her handgun and quickly pointed at them, opening fire.

Her shots missed, and the men instantly took aim at her and began to fire. With a loud yelp, Neputunu hunched up behind the column, holding her head as the sounds of bullets ricocheted all around her.

Yuuna narrowed his hateful glare at the men. For them to be so close to him, he hated how he could not just spring up and light every one of them on fire. _It seems... this is the end._ He looked down. _Noire... I wish I could have said I was sorry… for failing you. I wonder if Lastation will miss me? I wonder if... you will mourn me?_

Neputunu shook with utter fear. IF hid herself behind the counter, holding a bottle in her hand. She quickly came up and chucked it towards the armed men, only for them to shoot the glass and then aim at her and fire.

IF screamed as she ducked back down, and a stinging pain filled the lower side of her body. Eyes shrinking sharply, she hastily grabbed hold of the right of her stomach and fell onto her side, feeling a hot liquid oozing from her. "Oh no..." she whimpered.

Garland listened as the heavy boot steps from the armed men sounded, filling the room.

Yuuna watched as they passed him, cautiously approaching Neputunu, Garland, and IF's positions. One man then turned to look at him. The boy stared the skull masked man in his empty black eyes. The elite's purple eye glared hard at him, and the man merely lifted a gun up, pointing at him. Yuuna took in a deep breath, closing his eye, preparing himself as best as he could.

Garland's eyes shrank as a shade of blue came over him, waiting for the gunshot to sound. He could hear more men coming. In a matter of moments, all of it would be over. The soldier closed his eyes, trying to calm down. The one image that kept coming to his mind, was the sight of the hazel haired ruler of his home. A small smile came, he felt some calm wash over him. "Blanc..." he whispered.

Suddenly, a large beam of teal energy rang through the lobby, shaking the building like an earthquake. Garland opened his eyes at the sudden blast of sound, seeing a blinding light barely a foot from him. He could feel the heat from the beam of plasma.

Yuuna blinked in complete shock, staring towards nothing in particular.

IF struggled to lift her head from the ground, holding her new injury. She could hear footsteps rushing into the lobby.

"Guys!" a girl's voice shouted.

(The Hit House- Jealousy (2016 Epic Heroic Electronic Hybrid Choir))

IF watched as an orange haired girl ran past the counter, now running straight for Garland.

Garland smiled as MarvelousAQL knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?"

The soldier smiled. "We… are all hurt pretty bad..."

"I can see." Marvelous looked over him with worry. She turned to look at Yuuna, seeing him laying next to the entrance of the Basillicom. Outside of the newly blasted doorway, she could see more men coming towards the door with arms ready. Becoming very concerned, she made a rush towards the blond. She quickly closed the distance between them and knelt at Yuuna's side. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"No." he winced. "Focus... on killing them, first."

"You will bleed out, I won't let you die. Come on." She carefully wrapped a hold around him.

Garland blinked wearily, turning towards a hall that lead to the other end of the building's lobby to see Gohan panting hard, his arms slumping down as Fuuin patted his back. Garland couldn't help but chuckle. _Gohan, he saved my life again..._

Fuuin wrapped his arms around Gohan, now pulling him off to the side and out of sight. "Are you okay?" the boy asked. The blond nodded.

"That attack... always wears me out. I… still haven't fully recovered from... the last one."

"I know, you did good, you saved our friends, Gohan."

Gohan blinked before wearily lifting his head, looking up at him. "You… will take care of the rest... right?"

Fuuin's eyes widened somewhat at him. He was almost shocked that such faith could be placed in him. But something about the country boy's eyes told him he believed it. With that, Fuuin gave a small nod, furrowing his brows seriously at him. "Yeah. Don't you worry... I'll take care of everything."

Gohan's eyes widened slowly at those words, glistening at the sound of his resolve. A calm swam over him and he closed his eyes with a smile, now passing out against the wall. Fuuin stared at him with strong eyes before lifting his head to look at the end of the hall they stood in, seeing Garland's injured form lying against a bullet beaten column. Slowly, the boy pushed a hand against his raised knee and took to his feet.

MarvelousAQL finally managed to get Yuuna up, but gunfire quickly came against her from the other side of the windows. She immediately ducked down, closing her eyes tight.

"You need to leave." Yuuna told her. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! There can't be that many left!"

MarvelousAQL turned to him, then furrowed her brows at him. "No. I'm getting you out of here."

IF struggled to sit herself up, panting heavily as a trail of blood oozed from the corner of her mouth. She winced as she tried to get a look. It was too much, the pain was too strong. She slumped back down, heaving labored breaths, full of worry and concern. She did not want any of her friends to die. She wished Neptune was here. _When Nep is around... everything always turns out alright._

MarvelousAQL glared towards the doorway, seeing some shadows approach. She whipped out two shuriken into her hands, preparing to down the men that stepped through that doorway. "Don't worry, Yuuna, all of this is going to end now. You're going to make it, I promise."

Yuuna blinked at her before giving a nod. "I'll believe you, then."

A reassuring smile came over the girl's face as she looked at him, then she glared back to the doorway, seeing a black boot step through. With that, she whisked her arm, sending the two bladed projectiles flying, cutting through the air and into the chest of the man that had just walked through.

With a stumble, the man backed away, feeling the pricks of the ninja weapons, but only being startled. Marvelous' eyes widened at seeing he was not downed. Seeing him, he was wearing heavy bullet proof material over most of his body. She only made a dent through his armor it seemed. Turning, he looked towards the pair of teens as more men stepped in, rifles armed and ready.

With barely any time, Marvelous dragged Yuuna harshly across the tiled flooring, getting loud groans of pain from him. A large blood trail was smeared across the floor as the man took aim at Marvelous and fired. Blood flew from the girl's legs as another spurt erupted from Yuuna's only good one. He yelled curses as the two took cover behind the same column Neputunu cowered behind.

"Oh no, Marvy!" the lavender cried in worry.

"I know." she winced heavily.

Yuuna looked down, "so much for believing."

"No, it will." Marvelous said.

"How do you know that!? Is Gohan going to do something?"

Marvelous shook her head. "He's here."

Garland looked up to see Fuuin approach from the hallway, now marching to the opening of the lobby. IF watched as the purple haired teen stepped between her hiding place and the throng of men. Yuuna and Neputunu glared at him with shock. The men as well saw him and took quick aim at him.

"He's crazy." Yuuna shouted. "He'll die."

Loud gunfire filled the building, lights flashing as every bullet shot out. A low hum filled the room as bullet casings rapidly hit the floor. Slowly, it died down as the men lowered their weapons, looking towards the teen.

(Sinister OST – The Eater of Children)

Fuuin glared strongly at the men with glowing blue eyes, two faint stars of white shining from inside his chest. All around him, a faint and transparent sphere of wavy energy circled him, eradicating all forms of the bullets that would have otherwise ripped him apart. Yuuna and Garland, as well as Neputunu stared at the boy with complete awe.

Fuuin continued to stare the men down. Those faces, those masks. They were all a symbol of them. Those people. The ones who had tormented his life and future for as long as he could remember. Every waking moment of his life was nothing but dedicated to serving them, to aiding these bastards who were trying to turn his home into a chaotic wasteland.

They made him harm, they made him destroy. For so long he had endured under their harmful spite and torture.

"But now..." he whispered. "It's my turn."

Slowly, Fuuin began to lift his arm, his fingers spread ominously. An evil glint shown from the boy's eyes, a hint of white flashing across the blue of his irises.

A soldier clicked his tongue, again aiming at him and firing. The others took after him, too firing towards the child. The opaque shield around him flared with every hit, sparking chaotically like ripples in water. Fuuin stood behind it, completely unharmed by their attempts on him.

Fuuin watched the men with utter disdain, his contempt for them only growing and growing with every passing second. He hated them. He absolutely hated them all.

"You people… All of you... Will pay for what you have done." Fuuin said with an intense growl. His eyes sharpened to them. His eyes darted, looking to see Garland's injured self. Fuuin's gaze panned over to look at Yuuna, seeing him covered in wounds, Neputunu who was in brisk pain, and Marvelous who was now bleeding from her leg. Slowly, the boy took a step and stared to the brunette behind him, seeing her wincing in agony. A silent growl came as his head lowered, ominously turning back to look at the men in black and dark blue. "You act like you are a mighty force, able to take whatever you want, whenever you want. Like the world is just a big playground for you to play in, and its people are your toys. It does not matter to you who you hurt or how you do it. You could break everyone, and easily replace your entertainment with something else."

Taberu's words rang through his mind. Her mere reason for harming them all. For helping Cultrizer. It was all entertainment.

He seethed.

"Life is just one big game to you demons. You don't care. You never cared about how many lives you have ruined, how many people who have had their hopes and dreams shattered beyond repair. All of the homes you have destroyed, all of the children who can't live normal lives. How many parents have had to live through nightmares, wondering if they would ever see their children again."

The men stared at him, some taking shaking steps back.

Fuuin's eyes widened. "Well I do!" Immediately, a sharp sapphire aura flared from him, blowing a harsh wind all around. His hair flowed chaotically to the hurricane winds. "I remember everything you have done to me! And there are so many others! _So many_! I'll make you pay! All of you!"

Fuuin leaned towards them, his raised arm climbing even higher as an intense black ball of energy formed above his palm, white particles swarming harshly into the epicenter of the black void he held. The boy's blue eyes glowed harshly, a red hue flowing strongly across his orbs.

"This is my hatred, and let it be known to all like you!" Fuuin declared. "Cultrizer dies! Your dreams die! You will DIE!"

The boy threw his arm forth, and in an instant, all before him seemed to start getting pulled into towards him. The strength was unreal, the soldiers all screamed, doing their best to hold their footing. Their boots began to squeak against the ground as they slowly slid. The wind blowing briskly by them was strong, the guns in their hands racketed at the force exerting at them. Grips began to weaken, the key chains and other loose items on their persons were the first to flee, flying towards the singularity in the boy's arms.

"You have devoured my life!" Fuuin shouted angrily with wide furious eyes. "All of my dreams and wishes were eaten alive slowly by the torment you people have put me through! I never even had parents! I'll never be able to remember the face of my own mom! You took her away! Cultrizer took everything away from me!"

MarvelousAQL stared at him in complete shock, doing her best to hold onto the column. Her grip became strong against Yuuna and Neputunu, trying to keep them from flying. She could hardly recognize the boy. Surely that other person they saw that night had not surfaced again, had he? She knew Fuuin had changed since he woke up, but she was not expecting this.

She was aware of it the moment he awoke.

Fuuin. When they first met, he was timid and nervous. He was a hasty mess, always trying to rush forward and get the job he needed done. He was driven by only one motivation. That was fear. Nothing but complete fear. He was scared to die. She could see that. The more they talked, she could feel he was slowly opening up to her.

He may have been scared, but he was strong.

She will never forget how Fuuin dared to descend into the dark mess of that tentacle infested cave, the Cave of Sprouts. She was surrounded by nothing but darkness and flesh, any hopes of ever escaping were null and void. But through all odds, he pushed through, and found her. He rescued her, a girl he had never met before. Not many people were willing to put their lives on the line just to save a complete stranger. She happened to only run into him by chance, but he actually came back for her.

He was weak before, but he was so caring and thoughtful. He did not wish for her to get hurt, and he was even willing to sacrifice himself to help her. He was never that bright or even that skilled. He made numerous mistakes along his long journey with her, and has endured many things. There was no telling all of the strife he had to overcome long before he met her.

But now. The boy standing before her was unlike anything she had ever seen. Fuuin appeared strong, he appeared resolute, and he appeared full of utter hatred.

That was his motivation now. Nothing but black hatred.

"Fuuin." Marvelous muttered.

Fuuin glared strongly towards the men. The grips on their guns weakened, and that was all it took. The guns were snatched from their hands, flying chaotically into the black hole Fuuin held before him, becoming nothing more than white particles, vanishing soon after into the void.

One of the men screamed, now being lifted off of his feet. The others watched as he fell forward, now tumbling against the floor clumsily, coming closer to Fuuin. He gripped the ground hard, trying to find some form of salvation.

Fuuin became impatient. He began to pull his arm back barely before giving a push forward. In an instant, the strength of the vortex intensified. All of the men were lifted from the floor, tiles and pieces of the walling now being stripped from their foundations. The platoon of soldiers, corpses, guns, everything was now being pulled towards Fuuin, becoming crushed and entangled in a hemp of rubble and flesh. Bit by bit, it was all being eaten away by the singularity, becoming black and white specs of dust before vanishing soon after. Agonizing screams were crying loudly out, and slowly, it all came to a stop.

Fuuin glared to the outside, holding the singularity in his hand. A malicious glint shown in his eyes. With a thrust of his hand, a powerful force erupted from him, blowing black shadows and winds all across the ways, blowing apart the walls of the Basillicom entrance and throwing all asunder. The numerous vehicles outside where more men had taken cover, waiting for their turn to go in and secure their targets were quickly annihilated. Everything before the black of Fuuin's attack was eaten away, disintegrating slowly, but surely.

It was like a black storm of devouring mist had taken to the street. Everything was being completely destroyed. Some of the men took notice to this, and had taken to a fast retreat on foot. Enough was enough. And as it all came to an end, only Fuuin was left standing in the now shaken lobby.

Slowly, he turned to look at the others, his friends. He let his hand down and turned to MarvelousAQL.

"Marvy."

Marvelous stared at him, unable to believe what she had just witnessed. She herself was capable of unleashing devastating attacks like that, but it took too much energy from her, and to do so against so many armed opponents was dangerous. But Fuuin, it was different for him. Somehow, she was not able to place it. She was awed and terrified by him at the same time.

"Marvelous." Fuuin said in a louder tone.

Perking, she opened her eyes up more. "Oh, I'm... sorry. Y-yes, Fuuin?"

"Let's get these guys upstairs to Histoire. We need her to help them out."

Slowly, she gave a nod. "Y-yeah. Let's... do that."

Fuuin gave a smile, now turning to look to Garland. A wince came from him, causing Fuuin to close one of his eyes tightly. His hand twitched, he could feel his arm burning badly. _I… hope I did not_ _o_ _ver exert myself._ Still, he himself had to wonder. He was unsure of something, something inside of him that had been brewing for the past few days now, ever since he woke up.

Where was this power coming from? He looked down to his chest, feeling two faint sources of warmth inside of him. Two small glints of white was barely pouring through his body. A light he was familiar with some how.

It looked just like the light he saw back in that dungeon, in the deepest depths of that evil cavern he had fallen into. The light of the Sharite Shards.


	65. Chapter 65

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Evening – Planeptune Basillicom – May 18th, XX18)

(Emotional Dark Music - Lullaby of Sorrow)

Fuuin sighed heavily, looking on towards the devastation he had created from on high in the living room of Neptune and Nepgear's home. Turning around, Histoire was trying to heal the wounds of the many who were injured. Unfortunately, it seemed even a tome as powerful as herself was incapable of reviving the dead.

His eyes narrowed in sorrow, thinking of the innocent people who had died in the lobby. His fist clenched, knowing that it was because of him they had lost their lives. It was maddening to the think about. How many have died already simply because of him? Everyone around him or even barely connected to him died. They always died.

Neputunu gave a whimper as Compa, who had came over at IF's request, started cleaning her leg. The cream haired girl gave a smile of assurance to her, tenderly giving care to her injury.

IF held her arm sheepishly as Histoire tried various spells, most having only an effect of helping her feel more comfortable.

"So, what do we do now?" IF asked, now looking towards Fuuin. "Gohan's unconscious, most of us are injured, and the CPUs are all out there."

Fuuin merely shrugged his shoulders. "I..." he stuttered, looking towards the ground in dismay, "I don't know."

Histoire turned to the boy. "Fuuin, you mustn't blame yourself, you had nothing to do with what happened down there."

"Is that what you think, Histoire?" Fuuin asked, never turning to face her. The small fairy watched the boy's back shiver some. "That I'm blameless?"

She nodded her head. "You cannot take the blame for terrorists coming after your life. It is not your fault."

"Then why do I feel so awful?" He closed his eyes tightly. Yuuna and Garland exchanged a look, holding their now bandaged wounds. "Why do I feel like... like this?" Fuuin quivered, a tear almost coming to his eyes.

Histoire smiled softly towards him. "Fuuin..." Her voice was like a mother's, kind and full of heart. "To know you can feel that way, makes me think wonders for you, do you know that? There are not many men who can feel such sympathy. No matter how you slice it, child, nothing that happened today is on account of you. I just want you to know that."

Garland gave a nod. "Yeah, man, don't beat yourself down so much. You can't help that these guys want that shard you have." The soldier then paused, turning down in more thought. "But it does raise the question, why launch such a powerful assault now?"

IF lifted her head. "Maybe something happened? An event behind the scenes could have triggered some remote desperation?"

"Who knows?" Yuuna said, "Who cares? What matters is that they rode straight up to our front door and almost killed all of us." IF and Compa's eyes flattened towards him in disinterest. The two girls shared a glance and turned to see Neputunu now carefully lying back, panting with exhaustion as Histoire moved to help MarvelousAQL.

Fuuin continued to stare out the windows. Marvelous' own eyes saddened towards him. He was standing in that same spot again, looking over the city like some kind of protector. She wondered how he had succumbed to such a change. Where did that power he had come from? Was it something connected to the power of the Share Crystal Shards? Or was it something deeper? In any event, she was thankful. Some other force had stepped into that battle, almost like a divine providence had ordered those terrorists' execution.

But she would not be able to shake her own worry for her crush. Fuuin had changed so much since that battle with Taberu.

"Fuuin?" the orange haired girl asked. Seeing the boy's head perk, he turned towards her with lifted eyebrows. "Try not to stress yourself so much. Come on, relax, you saved us."

"What the hell was all of that down there anyway?" Yuuna asked, lazily lifting a hand. "You never could use powers like that before? What happened?"

Fuuin's brows arced up sadly, "To be honest, I don't really know." He lifted his palm, glancing to it with a narrowing of his eyes. "It was like I was in a dream. I didn't even realize what happened until I… woke up. It was like something else took... control."

"You kidding?" Garland asked.

"No, he's not." Neputunu said, stealing the attention of the others. She shook her head slowly, too puzzled by what she was about to say. "I..." she lifted a shaking hand to her chest, clenching it softly before her bosom and lowering her head. "I could feel something. I don't know why, but I..."

"I get the picture." Yuuna said. "You don't think it could have been... _him…_ do you?"

"Him?" Fuuin asked.

"The other you..." Garland answered. "The you we saw that killed Chimera. You had the same aura about you, but at the same time-"

"I was still me." Fuuin finished. Turning away, he looked towards an area of the far city bathed in a faint orange glow. The boy's eyes narrowed some at the sight, knowing that was where the CPU Candidates were fighting. He could feel some sort of painful pang in his chest, like something was just pinching his heart. What it was, he didn't know, but he felt a pull. It had been there for quite some time now. He wondered if he should go after them. Maybe he could help? "But with how things are now, maybe... that's a bad idea."

"What is a bad idea, Fuuin?" Histoire asked him from behind.

Becoming startled, the boy jumped forward with a half spin, eying Histoire with a sharp spook. "What? Did I say that out loud?" The tome nodded. Sighing, Fuuin straightened his posture, scratching the side of his hair with a hand. "Oh man..."

"What are you thinking of doing?" the tome inquired. "If you intend on providing assistance to the CPUs, I would refrain from doing so. They can all take care of themselves."

Fuuin blinked before looking away. Histoire smiled in assurance at him.

"They have all taken on more powerful foes than you can imagine, child. When they are together, nothing can defeat them. They are the goddesses of Gamindustri after all." she tilted her head with a cute smile.

"Yeah," IF lifted an arm, flexing it as she rest another hand on her bicep. "Nep is strong, as are all the others. They'll be fine."

"But still, I..." Fuuin looked down, lifting a shaking hand to his chest and taking a small grip. Histoire watched how his body moved, she could see the stress beginning to take shape on the boy's face. The tome narrowed her eyes in concern at him.

"Fuuin?" She approached him, lowering herself so as to look to his eyes. "Are you perhaps feeling pushed to do something?" The boy froze.

"Huh?" he turned his head to look at her. Seeing the seriousness on her person, it almost made him doubt himself. There was some form of fear about her, he didn't know why, but it was there. It was strange, Histoire never hurt him, if anything, she has been the kindest to him. So why?

"Do you feel like you have lost control of points in time? Maybe that it is something else that wants you be around the CPUs?"

"I… don't know." Fuuin looked away. "But Neptune and Nepgear are my friends. I… don't want them to get hurt."

Histoire sighed some. "Fuuin, you know how dangerous it is for you to go outside. You could be killed. Cultrizer is just waiting for a chance to take you out. I can't allow that."

Fuuin shook his head, trying to make sense of his feelings. He knew that better than anyone, but it did not really concern him. He just wanted to see them. Why this feeling was so strong was beyond him, he barely knew them aside from Neptune, and he barely knew her. He had only spent a couple of days alongside her.

Yuuna narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the purple haired lad. "What's up with you? Since you woke up, you've been acting weird. You're not that same kid I kicked the crap out of outside of the Slepnir Ravine, it is like you are something else. What's wrong?"

Garland nodded. "He's right. I don't know about that last part, but you are definitely different from before. You still haven't answered our question. Where did you get that power from?"

Marvelous narrowed her eyes and turned to them. "He already said he didn't know. No one knows. We still can't make heads or tails of what the Share Crystal Shards really are. They've had strange effects on him. There's no telling what might happen."

Histoire nodded her head. "Maybe your compulsion to go to the CPUs is derived from the Share Crystal Shard your body absorbed at Neputunu's residence. Fuuin, would you like me to go over you and see if you're in good health?"

"I feel fine, Histoire." Fuuin muttered. "I've actually never felt better." Fuuin turned somewhat towards her, a small smile forming on his face. "For the first time in my life, I feel alive. If this is the power those Share Crystal Shards give me, then I welcome it. I'll... I'll finally be able to relinquish myself from Cultrizer's grip. I can be free."

"Fuuin, power can consume people."

"I..." Fuuin suddenly was at a loss for words. His smile vanished and slowly, he turned to the look again at the ground. He did not know what to think. "I… don't want to die, Histoire."

(Jigoku Shoujo OST 1 - Kimochi)

The tome smiled, slowly letting her head down. "I know, child." Sweetly, the tome opened her arms to him and came upon him, taking him into a calm embrace. Fuuin's eyes were wide with shock. A small shudder came, his eyes looked on into space, staring towards the ground far before him.

 _What is this warm feeling? I don't… I don't understand?_

Histoire's hand rubbed his upper back, brushing the thin fur of his coat. Waves of something unknown flowed up and down his body, it was almost intoxicating.

 _Is this something I've missed out on in life? Another pleasantry Cultrizer deprived me of?_

Yuuna, Garland, IF, and the others watched the effect such a simple act as a hug had on the boy. It was shocking to see. It was such an everyday thing that was shared between close friends and family, and his reaction was unlike anything they had ever experienced.

"Fuuin..." Neputunu muttered. She looked down. "It's so sad."

IF looked at her. "I get what you mean."

MarvelousAQL smiled somewhat, holding her leg. "I..." Her smile then began to fade. "I'm so sorry, Fuuin." Marvelous looked downward. "My whole life, I've been showered with the affection and love of my friends. I never once thought how powerful those feelings were, how precious they are."

She almost laughed.

Compa nodded. "It is easy to not see the fortune you yourself have and to ignore it. When something is abundant to you day by day, you get to a point where you're not even considerate of it. But when you see others who don't have such a luxury, you can remember how blessed you truly are." Compa closed her eyes. "I'm always thankful for my friends and family, but a hug to me was just a sharing of compassion."

"But Fuuin… has never felt that before." IF observed. "It's easy to tell, look at him. He looks so..."

"Scared." MarvelousAQL finished. IF nodded at her words. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Fuuin."

Fuuin breathed in slowly, but strongly as Histoire rested her head against his chest. She could feel the beating of his heart, and two arousing sources of heat. She was puzzled by that, but none the less, she gave a loving smile. "It's okay, Fuuin. It's okay."

A sigh left the boy once again. He shuddered heavily in her hold. He did not know what to make of this situation, he had never experienced something like this before. He felt secured, he felt almost as if he belonged, and there was something else. Something sweet that was unknown to him.

Slowly, the small tome pulled away and smiled up at him. Fuuin continued to stare to the distance. "Fuuin, come on, let's sit down, you need to eat something."

That feeling he felt, whatever it was, it was something he wanted to protect. He looked to Histoire, seeing her usher him forward with a reach of her hand. She was so frail and small, but she radiated a strength that was unbeknownst to him. This only served to increase his resolve. He made a decision then. "No… I can't, Histoire."

Her expression suddenly turned to one of confusion. "What do you mean, Fuuin?"

"I… I made a decision. I'm going to go help the CPUs. I want to, Histoire."

Histoire blinked at him. "You want to, Fuuin, or does something else want you to."

The question hit him hard, he retreated somewhat, not knowing how to answer that. But he knew what he felt. "I..."

"Fuuin, please, let me help you."

Marvelous leaned towards the two. "Listen to her, Fuuin. She knows what she's talking about. Cultrizer could still be out there on the streets, waiting to... kill you. Let her help you."

"I..." Fuuin stuttered. A sigh then came. "You are helping me, Histoire. All of you are." She smiled kindly towards him. "But I want to offer some help too. This whole time, everyone has been helping _me_." he lifted a hand to his chest. "I want to feel that, what it is like to be someone's aid. I want to extend my own hand, Histoire."

"Fuuin, it's too dangerous for you." the tome sadly said.

"I know..." Fuuin regretfully turned away. He hated to turn her down like he was. "But I need to do this."

"Fuuin," Histoire urged, lifting her fists up to her chest in concern, approaching his back. "Something else is making you feel you have to, please, you must listen to me. You'll get killed."

IF pushed herself to sit up, wincing from her wounds. "She's right, Fuuin, you can't go out there."

"I'm sorry, but I… I really have to go to them."

"No, Fuuin." Histoire urged, "I can't allow you to do that-"

"So what?" he turned towards them now with widening eyes. "You're going to control me now? Like Cultrizer?"

The others were taken aback. Histoire retreated, swallowing hard. "No, Fuuin. There's no reason for you to get so emotional." She shook her head in an attempt of reassurance. "We're your friends, we just don't want to see you get hurt. I'm not trying to control you."

"Calm down." Yuuna told him.

"Yeah." Garland sat up. "Can't you see you're starting to scare them?"

"I won't allow myself to just be a puppet." Fuuin told them. "This is something I _want_ to do. Why can't I? If Yuuna or Gohan wanted to go do anything, you'd let them."

"They're not our responsibility, Fuuin. They can take care of themselves." Histoire told him. Fuuin's eyes opened wide at her, his arms dropping to his sides. Histoire gasped at her words. She could see his eyes shaking. "N-no. Fuuin, I did not mean it like that."

Fuuin's fists gripped tightly, his brows slowly arching downwards.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up." he demanded with a shaky voice.

Histoire slowly looked down.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you. I don't need _any_ of you. I'm... I'm just like everyone else!" With that, Fuuin stomped towards the door, opening it harshly and slamming it shut behind him. IF pushed herself up, groaning with every move.

"Fuuin!" she shouted. After taking a step, she stumbled forth. Compa barely caught her, holding her from collapse and pulling her back to the couch.

"What was all of that?" she asked.

"Fuuin has been becoming unstable since he woke up." Garland stated. "I don't know what happened to him, but he's been really weird. I guess he's just finally cracked."

Neputunu turned down. "Someone who's suffered as long as he has, it's no wonder he's this way. Taberu must have pushed him over the edge."

Histoire shook her head. "No, there's something else wrong with him." The others turned to her. "When I was against him, I could feel the presence of two Shards inside of him."

"What?" Marvelous shouted. "Two? But... he-"

"He only had the one last I recall. No one here except Gohan had a Share Crystal Shard. Did Fuuin ever come into contact with one back in Lastation?"

"No. He didn't." Marvelous looked down.

Garland closed his eyes, lifting a finger to his chin. "I wonder if he really does have two inside of him. I never saw him absorb a second shard, I think one of us would have noticed something like that."

Yuuna looked around. "Hey, where the hell is Generia G?"

The others suddenly lifted their heads, now noticing that the blonde girl was strangely absent. Looking around, it was indeed clear that Generia G disappeared. She never once showed up or helped in the fight against the agents down in the lobby, so what could have happened to her? Did she get lost, or was she captured?

IF gritted her teeth, thinking of what could happen to the girl should that have been the case. Sucking in her lips, she looked downwards before hammering a fist against the sofa. "Great..."

Marvelous pushed herself to stand on her feet. "Fuuin is going to get himself killed. I can't... let him go like that." She limped towards the door.

"Hey." Yuuna reached out and grabbed her hand hard, earning a look from the girl. "It's too late, he's gone. I can probably reach Miss G by cell, she'll stop him."

"We don't know where she is, Yuuna." IF told him.

"Well, she was last with us in the Basillicom, right? She's got to be around here somewhere. I'm going to call her." Yuuna quickly took out his cellular phone and going through his contacts.

"Come to think of it." Marvelous glanced down sadly. "We have no way of contacting Fuuin."

Histoire closed her eyes. "I'll go after him. It's my fault he ran out like that."

"But Histoire-" Compa said, "what if something happens to you!? You know how devastated Nep-Nep would be?"

"I'll be fine child. No one is going to pay attention to a small girl like me. Rest easy, I'll be back."

"Be careful out there!" IF called out to her. "Good luck."

"You kids mind yourselves." the tome called out. She gave a smile as the doors closed.

(Late Evening – Planeptune Capital City Edge – May 18th, XX18)

(Hyperdimension Neptunia VI OST - Blue Moon)

Nepgear groaned in agony, feeling the weight of the powerful machine, Copypaste, keeping her held down. She struggled weakly in futility, doing her best to try and escape him.

"Man, I have to say!" the loud voice of the Seven Sage's strongest shouted, "you candidates sure can put up one heck of a fight! But you lost this one, to the one, the only, COPYPASTE!"

Uni weakly lifted a hand, using every ounce of fading strength to lift up her rifle, pointing it to Copypaste's head and pulling the trigger. A loud bang rang the air, a sharp sound hitting metal shrieked for a brief second.

"OW! OWWWWW!" Copypaste shouted, now holding his head. "Owwy owwy owwy owwy!"

Feeling his weight lighten, Nepgear immediately took the chance and escaped. With a sharp fly into the air, she span around and slammed a kick against the side of his head, making him bounce with pain.

"OWWWW!" he shouted to the heavens in a loud voice. "Aw, come on! Stop! My ears are ringing, make it stop!"

Seeing that he was coping, Nepgear made a rush towards the white haired Lastation Candidate. "Uni!" she cried, tears at the edges of her eyes.

"Hey… Nepgear." she winced strongly, letting her arm fall to the ground. The Purple Sister got to her knees and hoisted Uni into her hold.

"Uni, you're going to be alright, okay?"

"Don't..." her eyes shook strongly, closed tight, "let these guys win. Beat them, Nepgear. I know… you can."

She nodded soundly at her. "I will, thank you."

Weakly, Uni gave an open smile, lifting a thumbs up before relaxing completely. Softly, Nepgear set her friend against the rubble of the ground, now glaring towards the machine.

"Oh man!" she could hear him say, "that was one hell of a rush."

Copypaste shook off the remainder of his pain, now turning his sights to the two CPU's. Seeing them, his heart fluttered some.

"Aw, such unity. Such friendship! It warms my heart!" the maniac boasted, lifting his large arms up into the air with vigor. "To see you vow protection upon your friend! This is amazing!"

Nepgear raised an eyebrow at him, still staring him down. The girl wielded her weapon, baring it towards him.

"But you need not worry for your dear friend, CPU! She's down, I won't hurt her! But I'll CRUSH YOU!"

The tracks of his bottom revved up in quick seconds, throwing dirt chaotically around him. He came speeding down towards the Planeptune Candidate with fists bared, screaming all the while.

"NOW! TO FINISH THE JOB!"

With a valiant holler, Nepgear took to running at the machine, intending to fight him head on. She jumped high, swinging her saber back and now coming to meet him. Copypaste swung a strong fist at her. A strong flash came, and a scream sounded high.

Nepgear came upon the ground as Copypaste turned towards her. The girl panted, eyes tensing with exhaustion before turning towards the machine.

He winced strongly, holding his hand. With a shake, he lifted his hand to see that the back of it had been cut wide open, oil and wires now loosely hanging out. Trying to hold it in, he finally released a loud cry of pain.

"MY HAND! MY DESTRUCTIVE AND RIGHT HAND!" He grabbed hold of his forearm and continued to shout.

Nepgear took a fashionable step to face him, staring seriously at the threatening form of the large behemoth.

Copypaste took a long breath, ceasing his cries and turning to the CPU. "You're so strong, so valiant. You're almost beautiful!"

"Almost?"

"Don't forget, my lady, I hate CPUs. I am a member of the Seven Sages, we exist to purge and free the world from the reign of such beings!" Copypaste declared. "And I won't be defeated by the likes of such people!"

Again, the machine revved up and came upon Nepgear strongly. However, the CPU elegantly took to a high flip, slashing her sword as she span over him, making a large gash across his back. As she landed on the ground, she dashed forward, screaming as she put all of her strength into the attack, bringing her saber across the side of his enormous body.

"NO!" An explosion came as oil and sparks shot out from the wound, and Copypaste fell upon the ground. He groaned loudly as Nepgear softly landed on her white boots. She turned with a step to see her foe had been defeated. A smile came across her face.

"I did it..." she panted. "I really did it."

"Help us!" - "Help me.!"

Hearing the voices of Rom and Ram, she turned to see the monsterish Trick, his grasp upon the two twins stronger than ever. An expression of anger and desperation came over her. "Hang on, you guys! I'm coming to help you!"

"Ha!" the large monster shouted, salivating heavily. "You won't get one step close to me." He fearfully lifted an eyebrow, the beady jewels that were his eyes narrowing in a threatening manner. "So, you managed to defeat Copypaste I see? It is no wonder you are heralded stronger than your bigger sibling, but no matter."

Nepgear's eyes narrowed fiercely towards him, taking her ground a distance away from him, gripping her weapon tightly.

"For you see, you don't have a fly's chance against me. These two... lovely lasses... are mine!" Trick declared.

Nepgear screamed loudly as she now charged head on towards the large monster. Trick smiled maliciously at her. Rom's eyes widened, seeing him reach his stubby hand behind him.

"What is this feeling? I don't understand?"

Ram closed her eyes tightly, squirming in the creature's slimy tongue. "I don't know, but I kind of recognize it."

Nepgear rushed fast at him, wind blowing her hair wildly. She slashed quickly, but somehow the menace dodged her attack, now slinging his long tongue hard into her side. Nepgear crashed upon the ground, coughing up dust.

"Nepgear!" Rom shouted with worry.

"I'm okay." she called out. A couple more coughs came as Nepgear now slowly took to her feet, baring her blade once more.

"You want more, kid? Come get some of Sir Trick!" the monster boasted.

"I'll take you down!" Nepgear charged at him once again.

Then, a crimson light shown itself, illuminating the area harshly, making her and the White Sisters scream out in agony.

A strong sting stabbed hard into Nepgear's chest, her eyes widened. It was as if all strength was quickly drained out of her, like she had ran a marathon and more. Her body ached awfully, her vision became blurry.

Trick smirked to himself as he held forth a small crimson cross shaped jewel, being held in a small black transparent hexagon. "You fool, you should have never approached me so carelessly!"

Nepgear lost all of her energy, now falling against the earth and rolling a small distance away. Any struggle Rom and Ram were able to put up was now gone, going completely helpless in the monster's tongue.

He cooed at the development, his hungry eyes now rolling to look at the two small candidate CPUs. "Aw, now isn't this nice? You won't fight me anymore? Hehehehee..."

Ram shook, her pink hair falling over her head as it lied back against the massive muscle. "R-Rom?" A whimper was barely her response. She shook, barely able to open her eyes. "What's... happening...?"

"I'll tell you what's about to happen, you lovely little child." Trick said in an ominous tone, bringing both of them closer to his face. Rom closed her eyes tightly, unable to look away as she smelt an awful stench being breathed onto them. "I'm going to get rid of two old hag CPUs and take you two... with me."

"No..." Rom shook in complete fear, barely able to fight back. "Leave... us alone..."

Nepgear struggled, looking up with fury towards the beast towering before her. "Rom... Ram... No..."

"I promise..." Trick said, bringing both of the twins close. "I'll be _gentle_..."

Ram's eyes slowly widened, completely overcome by terror. "No… No!" Trick chortled maliciously as he now turned his eyes down to Nepgear. "Someone... Someone help!" she shouted weakly. "Help!"

"Now now..." the tip of Trick's tongue came up to her, taking Ram's attention and now strongly rubbing across her chest. She whelped at the hot touch, feeling it stain her with its saliva. "There's... no need to be hasty. I'll deal... with you after I've... killed your two friends there."

"Leave them alone!" a new and hoarse voice filled with anger demanded. Rom and Ram perked weakly. Nepgear struggled, lifting her head up to look towards the newcomer. Trick lifted his own head towards the voice. She could barely see the shadow of a person baring shaking fists. Their eyes were glowing, Nepgear's own widening.

"Nep...tune?"

"Huh? Who is that?"

(Shin Megami Tensei Devil Summoner Soul Hackers OST Astronomy Museum)

Trick turned to see a teenage boy standing a distance from them, wearing an open coat and pants. Purple hair hung over his glowing blue eyes, a white pupil in the center.

Nepgear blinked, trying to clear her sight. "No… that's not… Sis." They narrowed a bit in confusion. "Fuuin?"

"A boy?" Trick spat. "Disgusting. I will have nothing to do with your kind, kid. Scurry on out of here like the rat you are."

Fuuin's eyes were wide, hatred flowing strongly through them. He glared ominously at the fat mechanoid, clenching his fists tighter and tighter. His eyes panned towards Uni, seeing her heavily injured, laying on a pile of rubble. He then turned to see Nepgear barely looking towards him, wincing silently on the ground. Then he turned to Trick, eying at Rom and Ram.

"Fuuin?" Rom meekly asked.

"No way... what's he... doing here?" Ram muttered. She stretched some, yelping at feeling the tongue wrap around her body more. "St-stop!" she closed an eye.

"Silence, little treasure." Trick ordered. "We will play in a bit, I just have to..." he breathed in, "take care of a small annoyance. Then we'll have all the time in the world." He lifted a finger up to her chin, now lifting her gaze to look at him. A large exhale of stinky breath came upon her, making her begin to wheeze and shudder.

"I… think I'm going to be sick."

Fuuin's eyes widened, watching the monster flirt with the CPU. "You..." Suddenly, the boy's teeth clenched, he began to growl darkly. "You… Leave them alone!" Fuuin began to sprint towards him, screaming a terrifying warcry.

Trick's eyes only narrowed at him, lashing the end of his long tongue at the boy. Fuuin vaulted over it, now in the air and coming down at Trick with a fist raised. Fuuin screamed harshly as he fell, but the tongue immediately crashed against his side, flicking him away like a fly.

The boy tumbled hard against the ground, rolling harshly every foot away from the monster. He groaned as he finally came to a stop on his belly, wincing in pain.

"Ha!" Trick bellowed. "What exactly was your plan, little man? Did you think you were going to save these girls and impress them, maybe try to bed them? HA! Fat chance."

Fuuin growled as he quickly got to his feet, glaring daggers towards Trick all the while. Screaming again, Fuuin charged head on towards the large fat monster. Trick only groaned in annoyance, lowering Rom and Ram and he kicked his feet up, throwing them into the ground. A quake shook Fuuin's balance, causing him to stumble some on his approach, then a breakage in the ground suddenly erupted, spurting large projectiles of rocks from the ground repeatedly, coming on to Fuuin's position and hammering him with loads of rocks, some baseball sized chunks slamming hard against his face and one large boulder crashing into his stomach. The boy gasped out silently in sharp pain.

Fuuin screamed as he collapsed against the ground on his back, blood coughing up from his mouth in a thick wave.

Trick snickered to himself, bringing the two girls back into sight. "Don't worry, you two, he can't harm you now. I'll _protect_ you."

Ram closed her eyes tightly. "Nepgear... please... save us..."

Hearing a growl, Trick lifted his gaze to see Fuuin quickly getting back up. He growled in irritation, lifting an eyebrow at him. "This kid just doesn't want to stop. Fine then, I'll just kill you."

Rom shook her head. "Please, don't do... that. Fuuin is a… friend."

"Oh, so you know him, my little berry?" he looked at Rom with a twisted and inquisitive gaze. Rom sadly looked up to him and gave a sheepish nod. "Oh, alright then." A sadistic and maniacle composure came over his face, eyes stretching madly as he leaned towards her face, breathing heavily onto her. "All the more reason to get rid of him!" Rom shuddered, rolling her eyes up at the strong stench. He turned his sights onto Fuuin, seeing the boy again charging at him.

Trick slammed his tongue hard on the ground, but Fuuin jumped up, coming straight at him. The monster's eyes widened as his jaw lowered. A large mouth now stared up at the lad and a green ball of energy formed. Suddenly, a strong miasma fired from his mouth, the laser like stream came fast and hard to the boy, and a large green explosion sounded.

Nepgear flinched at the scene and burying her head into her arms, feeling the power from the attack. "No, Fuuin!" she cried.

Ram gasped out loudly as Rom silently whimpered, hearing Trick chuckle all the while. A sick sound came as Fuuin's back slammed hard against the ground, pillars of green smoke coming off of him. Ram turned to look towards the boy, seeing him laying against the ground with closed eyes, his pants and coat full of burn holes, scrapes across his body.

"No!" she cried.

"Do not worry, strawberry, you won't suffer such a painful fate." Trick assured her. "I promised, didn't I, that I would be gentle with you?"

"Please no..." tears started coming to the small girl's blue eyes. A teethy smile was Trick's response.

"Now, this is the end for you... kid." he turned to look at Fuuin.

"Leave..." Rom weakly kicked in his tongue, "Fuuin… alone!"

Slowly, Fuuin's eyes opened. He blinked, staring towards the dark sky above him. He gripped a hard fist angrily, feeling his frustrations beginning to boil. _What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before... I feel so… so…_ The boy began to growl. _I'm losing something. What is it? What is this compelling? No... he can't have them... He can't. They're... They are all…_

Trick's eyes narrowed at the fallen lad. He aimed his mouth over at him, quickly charging another shot. "Farewell, kid. It was nice not knowing ya!" A green beam fired from his mouth, flying straight into Fuuin's person and rocking the area with an intense bang. Rom and Ram cried out as they saw the boy's person get flung into the air, spinning wildly with green smoke bellowing thickly from him.

Nepgear watched with sorrow as the side of Fuuin's body crashed against the ground, bouncing once before landing and rolling away.

"Oh no!" she cried. Struggling, Nepgear fought with all she had to try and pick herself up. _I… have to do something. Neptune would! But... this light! It hurts! It really hurts!_

Nepgear cried out in pain as she once again slumped against the ground in a mess, panting in pain and fatigue.

"No..." she weakly lifted up the bottom of her fist, only to hammer onto the ground in grievance. "Darn!"

Trick smiled at the result of his handiwork, now turning to Rom and Ram. "Now, you two, I think I've earned a little reward for all of my hard work, don't you?"

"Huh?" Ram asked, both twins now turning to him. Nepgear looked towards the monster with shrunken eyes.

"No." She demanded. "Leave them alone."

Trick cooed with excitement, his fingers groping the air. "Which one first, ooh, which one? You're both so good, I don't know which one to pick. How about, you." His eyes set onto Rom, making her gasp.

"Stop!" she begged.

"Yes, you're too cute!" he said loudly. "A little… peek won't hurt." Slowly, he began to reach towards Rom. She struggled as best as she could, kicking at his hand. He quickly latched a hold of her ankle with one hand, now lifting the other to her.

"No! Stop!"

Nepgear growled loudly, aiming her beam saber desperately towards him. Her eyes narrowed intensely, trying to put him in her sights. _I… can't focus. It's too much._ Her vision repeatedly blurred in and out. Releasing a desperate sigh, she collapsed again. _Damn it! Neptune, help me!_

Rom began to cry, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Stop it! Stop!"

Trick grabbed the bottom of her pink processor, smiling all the while before he started to give a playful tug. Rom yelped loudly at it, fighting in vain. "Yes, a peek won't hurt at all."

A growl sounded from behind the twins, stopping Trick in his tracks. He lowered the two from his eyes to see Fuuin standing once again, his head lowered in a dark manner.

"What?"

Nepgear turned to look at him. "Fuuin? You're... alive?"

"And he's standing?!" Trick shouted. "No way, that hit should have killed a common no good brat like you."

The edges of Fuuin's mouth contorted to a nasty snarl, his fists were shaking harshly in complete fury. "How dare you..." he said in a menacing and dark voice.

Nepgear's eyes widened in fear, recognizing that tone.

"How dare I what, you little shit!" Trick spat.

A growl left Fuuin once more before he lifted his eyes, glaring hard towards Trick, his eyes hosting a burning white pupil. "How dare you touch what doesn't belong to you!"

(Reflection - Tree Grave)

Nepgear stared at him with wide eyes, seeing the boy's composure completely change. His eyes sharpened sadistically, a blue hue seemed to swim over him, bathing his hair and clothes in a faint bask of sapphire. Strong flares emitted from the bottom of his eyes, glaring towards Trick with ill intent.

Trick clicked his tongue at him. "I am tired of this nonsense. These two little girls are mine! I earned them, and you die!" He opened his mouth at him and charged another ball of green energy.

Nepgear swallowed hard. "Fuuin, move!"

He fired the miasma hard at the boy. Fuuin quickly lifted his hand up, an open palm the response to the attack. The second it hit, he seemed to merely flick it away. The girls and the monster watched as the beam of energy flew up into the air and come down far away, making a small explosion where it landed.

Fuuin lowered his head, seeming not one bit phased by the attack, and he took a fast jump, flying straight to Trick and slamming a hard fist into the gut of the monster.

Trick groaned loudly in pain, feeling the boy push his fist further into his gut, pain spiking through his whole body. "Ah, god!"

"That's right." Fuuin muttered. He pulled his hand back, now taking a small jump back before again leaping up, throwing another hard strike quickly across his chest.

Trick shook his head left and right in pain, swinging Rom and Ram every direction. The two CPU candidates screamed all the while as Trick tried to cope. A growl left the monster and he swung his tongue hard at Fuuin. Fuuin took two small jumps back to dodge the strike, again relentlessly advancing hard back towards him, throwing another painful punch into Trick's body. A loud scream left Trick as Fuuin stood up on his feet and span around, spin kicking Trick hard. The monster seemed to come off the ground slightly and slam on his side.

Rom and Ram squirmed, unable to get away from the monster due to the power of the anti-crystal in his hold. Nepgear stared towards Fuuin with shock, unable to look away. It was impossible, he was struggling badly against Trick moments ago, but now it was like a completely different person was fighting him. "Is… that really Fuuin out there?"

Fuuin growled down at the monster, now taking a hard grip with both of his hands against the monster's stubby tail. He squeezed hard, earning a painful yelp from the member of the Seven Sages.

Trick eyed him nastily. "You little shit. I'll teach you. No one grabs my tail." His butt puckered up and a nasty sound echoed from it. Fuuin's eyes widened, appalled by the action and grabbed hold of his face, now stumbling backwards, groaning menacingly. He growled all the while Trick pushed himself up onto his stubby feet. He watched as Fuuin stumbled around. He couldn't place it, but something about the boy was evil. Very evil, the way he sounded, the way he moved. He didn't like it one bit.

Trick hollered as he took to a run, coming fast towards the blinded boy. A second later and Fuuin was slammed hard by the hard belly of the fat beast. He screamed angrily as he flew a harsh distance, landing on his heels and falling to a fast roll.

Trick smiled as he looked towards the boy.

Rom looked at Fuuin, appearing concerned and scared for him. "Ram, Fuuin looks... kind of scary, don't you think?"

Ram nodded with exhaustion. "I… don't know why, but… I can feel something from him. Something bad."

Trick's eyes narrowed as he watched Fuuin quickly take to his feet. The boy lifted his head, now dusting off his clothes and then looking towards the monster. "You will die for that." he said in a cold voice. Fuuin ominously lifted his hand, spreading his fingers. The air seemed to stretch and ripple before his palm, and then a shining blue star suddenly took form in his hand. Fuuin's eyes narrowed harshly towards the monster.

"Ha!" Trick shouted. "If that can really hurt me, you would not dare risk these two friends of yours, would you?" The beast extended his tongue out, dangling Rom and Ram before him, chuckling all the while. Fuuin's eyes widened in anger at the sight of them, seeing the two girls helpless before him.

"You…" he hissed. Fuuin took a strong step back, bringing his arm with him, preparing to launch his attack. Trick's eyes shrunk at the action. With a loud scream, Fuuin pitched the ball at the monster, sending it racing towards him. Trick's eyes arched down in effort, now swinging one of his arms out and he slapped the ball, sending it back towards Fuuin.

The boy merely took to a flip over it, balling himself in the air and landing again on his feet, an explosion sounding up short way behind him. Rom and Ram watched as blue smoke now began to file into the air. Trick growled towards him. He opened his mouth, charging his own attack and now firing directly at Fuuin with an even stronger blast.

Fuuin took to a run, weaving past the attack and quickly closing the distance between the two. Another charged miasma fired from Trick, hitting the ground with expert precision, only to have Fuuin dodge it again. Another fired and the same result came about. Fuuin leaped at him, slamming a hard fist across his face. Trick's world seemed to spin as Fuuin landed behind him, now turning to attack again. He jumped, kicking Trick harshly in the back, causing the monster to scream loudly. With a back flip, Fuuin landed on the ground and smiled evilly at the sight, showing his teeth in satisfaction.

Trick groaned loudly, holding his infliction before giving a death glare to the boy. "These girls are mine!" he asserted. He was quickly met with a hard knee to his chin. It was like the air had shaken from the sudden attack, spittle and blood flying in strong specks from the monster's mouth, Fuuin floating in the air with his right knee raised high. Rom and Ram looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing if they should be scared, or happy.

The monster was at a loss, he was getting tired, and this boy was hurting him badly. Growling, he suddenly brought his head forward in a rush and slammed it hard against his opponent, sending Fuuin flying backwards and tumbling hard into the ground. Blood splattered against his wide body, blood he had to assume came from the boy.

Trick's eyes were trained on him, seeing him roll to a stop on his stomach, panting hard. _This kid, he's really something else. I don't know what it is about him, but I can feel something very bad. He's not any kind of good guy, that is the truth. I am trying to bring salvation upon this world by freeing it of CPUs, by giving freedom to all of these people, so they can be guided by the truth, the Seven Sages. But him, what the hell is he?_

Fuuin gave a pant, now pushing himself from the dirt on his arms and looking up, a thick trail of blood flowing from his nose and the corner of his mouth. The boy's eyes were ominously wide, now taking to his feet and lifting an arm up to his mouth and wiping it.

Rom and Ram, as well as Trick watched as his arms fell to his sides, seeing that Fuuin appeared to be fine.

Nepgear blinked in wonder at him, scared and awed at once. "He took that attack hard. I hope he's not hurt. He seems to be alright, I just hope he doesn't do anything to brash. Fuuin… what's going on in that head of yours? Have you gone berserk again?"

In the streets of the now quieted city, Histoire floated about, looking towards the direction of the explosions. Numerous pillars of smoke were bellowing from a site someways off at the edge of the capital. Due to all of the incidents all over the capital, many people were avoiding being outside, taking shelter in their homes or businesses. Histoire furrowed her brows, knowing that was where the CPU Candidates were fighting, and most likely where Fuuin was. She rushed forward with haste, she didn't want to see Fuuin beaten to an inch of his life. He was too valuable at this point.

"In all of my life, I have never seen anyone take such a compatibility with the Share Crystal Shards as well as Fuuin has. I will have to run further tests to see if he truly is that person. The one destined to become the nightmare I have been fearing."

Fuuin's feet hit the ground hard with each running step. He advanced brashly upon Trick, giving him no chance to rest. Trick slammed his tongue hard on the ground in an attempt to squash him, but the boy was faster than his attacks. Another slam, and Fuuin took the side and soundly stomped hard on it.

Trick screamed out in agony at the action, Fuuin growling all the while he began to grind the mass of muscle into the dirt. "Aaaaggghhh! Enough!" With a spine chilling growl of his own, Trick used his massive weight to fling his tongue up, throwing Fuuin high into the air with a scream. Aiming, Trick then slapped his tongue across Fuuin's body, flicking him off and away into a frenzy in the air, sending him hammering into a wall of a fallen building, a big dust doughnut shaped cloud flying from the surface. Fuuin groaned silently in pain at the attack, shaking before slowly falling off the solid surface, cracks formed in the thick stone at the point of impact.

Fuuin crashed against the ground with a bounce, landing on his back again, panting.

"I can't afford to waste time, he'll get back up." Trick stuttered, beginning to panic. Quickly, he opened his massive maw and charged a powerful miasma. Rom closed an eye, leaning away from the heat that was now building up. With a holler, Trick fired a powerful beam of energy. Fuuin blinked and rolled his head up against the ground to see the green light quickly approach him, the light now becoming blindingly bright.

A large explosion shook the area. Histoire hastily panicked, looking towards the new green light. "Oh no, girls!" she cried. Histoire furrowed her brows and took to going at her full speed, flying head on into the battle site. Numerous piles of rubble were everywhere, smoke and fires scattered across the ground. Buildings were toppled in a lot of places, it was like a tornado ran through the area. Turning, she gasped, seeing Uni's person collapsed against the rubble, appearing to just be barely conscious. "Uni!" Histoire cried.

The tome flew over to her, wondering if there was anything she could do to help her. Looking at her, she appeared to still be transformed, so she was not fully out, but then why was she in her condition. Observing, it was like a red moon was shining onto her, causing Histoire to suspiciously close her eyes. She turned to see that there was indeed a red light shining brightly. In her scan, her gaze fell upon Nepgear, causing a loud gasp to come out.

"No, Nepgear!"

Histoire flew quickly over to her. Nepgear wearily looked up to the tome, her brows arching upwards. "Histoire?!" she mumbled in shock. "What… are you doing here?"

"What's wrong, honey?" the tome floated down to her and rolled the girl onto her back, holding the back of her head up from the ground. "What is going on?"

"Histoire..." Nepgear muttered, shivering. "Something... happened."

"What is it, sweet heart?" Histoire's eyes went up and down her body, seeing numerous scrapes and bruises. "You're hurt, hang on, I'll see if I can heal you."

"No." Nepgear pushed her hand away, shaking her head. "It's... that red light. I think... it is an anti-crystal. Please... you have to destroy it."

"An anti-crystal?" Histoire blinked with fear to her, now looking up to see the monster that was attacking them. Her eyes narrowed some at him. "CFW Trick? What's he doing here?"

"Apparently... he joined up with... the Seven Sages. I thought... he was dead, you know?" Histoire nodded. "We were pretty much finished... until Fuuin showed up."

"Fuuin's here?" Histoire leaned towards her, seeing Nepgear nod slowly. "Where is he, is he okay?"

"He's... fighting that thing."

"Fighting Trick?" she asked. The tome slowly lifted her gaze to see Fuuin standing in front of the pile of green smoke. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, staring into his eyes. _His eyes... His eyes, they look almost like..._ A memory flashed through her eyes, a man with sharp green hair flashed a smile at her, intense violet eyes with white power symbols as pupils glared at her, an evil gaze upon his person. "Fuuin..." she muttered.

Fuuin marched angrily towards the large monster, fists swinging at his sides. Trick growled loudly at him. "You are finished, you twat!" he screamed. "Finished!"

The boy's eyes narrowed sharply at Trick as his response, Fuuin lifted his fists up to his sides and quickly took to a strong dash. The ground beneath the boy kicked up high in the air. Nepgear watched as it seemed like the boy was running on air. Her eyes widened slowly, the faint form of Taberu slowly coming into her mind as Fuuin quickly closed the distance between him and Trick. With a malicious scream, Fuuin came hard at the monster, only for Trick to fire a charged miasma straight at him. With a roll, Fuuin twisted past the attack, Trick's eyes widening at the feat. It was incomprehensible.

 _He dodged my miasma at such a range!?_

He was dumbfounded, staring angrily at Fuuin. He could see Fuuin's eyes roll up at him, narrowing in complete animosity at him before he threw an open palm into his stomach. Suddenly, a large blue and black explosion rocked the entire area. Numerous screams rang across the ways, Rom and Ram fell from the grip of the creature's tongue. Nepgear and Histoire watched with wide eyes as Fuuin stretched his arm at him. It was just like before, when he killed Chimera. Trick was consumed in a flowing wave of sapphire energy, rocketing at chaotically high speeds.

Trick's screams distorted, his shadow slowly vanishing in the display of power. In his hand, the anti-crystal slowly began to crack, until it exploded into disintegrating shards, and Trick's body was sent spiraling high into the air, quickly vanishing along with his cries of pain.

(Charlotte ost 14 NOURYOKU SHA TACHI)

Rom and Ram looked up to see Fuuin standing with an arm stretched out, seeing that the molesting monster was now nowhere in sight. The two of them blinked, staring widely at the purple and blue haired boy. Fuuin blinked seriously, glaring to the sight before him, seeing his fingers spread wide apart. Slowly, he curled them, forming a tight fist before letting his arm down.

Nepgear slowly pushed herself up to her feet, staring with shock at Fuuin as Uni slowly picked herself up.

"Wow..." Uni muttered. "That was... something else..."

Fuuin panted heavily, his chest heaving up and down, eyes still shining like stars in the night. Sweat dropped from his chin and he let his head fall.

Histoire did not know what to make of it. In short, it was a fearsome sight. If it was at all like what she had heard, she did know what to believe. Was Fuuin really Fuuin, or was he something other than human?

Rom and Ram blinked at him, and then a cheer came. "Whoo!" Ram called, pumping a fist up. "You kicked that guy's butt!" Fuuin's head perked at the sudden sound, now turning to look at the two girls sitting next to him.

"Yeah." Rom backed up, giving a happy nod. "Way to go, Fuuin!"

He blinked at them before a smile came across his face. "You girls..." he said in a low voice. Quickly, Fuuin knelt down onto a knee before them and looked at them in the faces. Ram and Rom looked at him, seeing the white in his eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah?" Ram responded. "You uh... okay? Are you hurt?"

Rom nodded her head. "You took some bad hits out there, Fuuin."

"I'm fine." He said, his brows sharpening some at them with a calm smile. "Now that we're together, I'm fine." Slowly, he began to lift a hand towards them, earning a fearful glance from Ram, seeing it approach her face. She winced as he began to caress her cheek, smiling all the while at them. "I'm going to be... just fine. As long as I have you, I'm going to be fine." Ram's brows arced up in fear at the action, feeling him flirt with her. Closing her eyes tightly, she then swung her palm and a loud clap came.

Nepgear raised a hand to her mouth as Histoire watched with concern. Fuuin's eyes were wide, staring towards the side, feeling a sharp sting on his cheek. Ram hastily got to her feet, hugging herself and running away. Rom too got up to follow her, calling out her name. Uni quickly stumbled, going after the pair as Nepgear and Histoire approached Fuuin.

The boy rubbed his cheek, blinking in confusion. His eyes returned to normal, now glancing sadly towards the twins' directions in shock before looking down in shame. "What did I… just do..." Fuuin formed a fist, not knowing what to make of it. Why had he done that to her? She was just a child, and yet, he felt so compelled. "What… was that?"

"Fuuin!" Nepgear's voice called to him. Fuuin looked up at her from the ground.

"Nepgear?" Fuuin stood up as the pair approached him. "And Histoire?" Sadly, the boy looked down, averting his gaze from the tome.

"It's okay, Fuuin." Histoire told him. "What happened was not your fault."

He sighed some, having a hard time believing that. Everything that just happened, he felt like it was all dream. And yet, it felt so real. It was fulfilling.

Nepgear rested a hand upon his head, rubbing his now purple hair. "Fuuin, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Not really, not for the most part. Sore, but I'm alright."

Nepgear smiled at him. "Good." She stroked his hair, trying to straighten it out. "Look at you, you're a mess, man."

Fuuin swallowed deeply. "I'm sorry..."

Nepgear blinked at him, slowly looking down before turning to Histoire. "What was that? What happened right here, all of it?"

"I honestly don't know." Histoire answered. "If anything, I can only ascertain that it was all because of the Share Crystal Shards. The Shards of God is what they are properly called. Fuuin must be falling more and more under their evil influence."

Fuuin turned towards her with sad eyes. "They're evil?"

Histoire gave a solemn nod. "They are fragments of the coming god, meant solely to open the gateway for his birth. They provide enormous power, but at a cost. Fuuin, I don't know how, but there are two shards inside of you right now."

"Two?" he said with a long exasperation. It was baffling and frightening all at once. "You mean to say I really am losing my mind?"

"No, you're just being controlled by them." Histoire told him. "The power beyond those shards, the CPU god, is an existence who lives to control and possess all around him. His sole purpose is to take the many CPU goddesses of this generation and make them his own, so he may rule the world."

Fuuin looked down. "So... what am I supposed to do?"

"For now… we may have to use them." Histoire dully said with regret. "We will... need their power... to take on Cultrizer." She faced away. "Maybe with time and plenty of study, I may find a way to extract them from your being, but until then, you're going to have to fight them, Fuuin." Histoire turned to look at him. "If you don't, you may find yourself committing acts you'll rue." Fuuin's brows lifted up in fear and sorrow. Slowly, he looked down at his palm, clenching his teeth in worry before bowing his head.

"Damn it..." He let his hand fall. "Am I going to be a prisoner forever? I just… I just want to be free... I want to live. But, I…"

Nepgear rested a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Fuuin." Fuuin turned to look at her. "Come on, let's go find Rom and Ram, and then we need to go find my sister and her friends."

"The other CPUs." Fuuin said. "That's right, you guys were supposed to go meet up with them."

Histoire nodded. "If one thing is certain," Nepgear and Fuuin turned to look at her, "if Trick could give you girls as much trouble as he has, then I can only assume that Neptune and the others have fallen into a trap. They will need your help, girls. Fuuin." The tome turned to him with a serious gaze, "Please, go with them. I… I know you'll get the job done."

Fuuin's eyes widened at her, shimmering as faint signs of tears welled up. The tome then raised her head to him, smiling. "It's okay, I know you can." She then closed her eyes sweetly at him. "Can I depend on you?"

Fuuin blinked, holding back a wallow. He swallowed deeply, then gave a nod, furrowing his brows in confidence toward her. "Yes." he gave a nod.

"Good." Histoire turned to Nepgear. "Go to them, collect your friends, and save your sisters. I'll send you the other boys later in case you need the back up. Compa is doing an excellent job at taking care of them."

"Roger." Nepgear gave a nod of her own. Turning away, she ran off to go find Uni, Rom, and Ram, leaving the tome alone with Fuuin once again. The two turned to one another, and Histoire glanced off to the side, now rubbing her arm.

"Fuuin, be safe, please. I…" She now raised her head to look at him. "None of us want to see you get hurt again."

"Thanks, Histoire." Fuuin kindly told her. "I'll do my best." He went to go follow Nepgear, running off before suddenly halting in his steps. He turned his head halfway to her, "Miss Histoire?" The small tome perked her head at him, humming a response. "I apologize for... acting like that back there. I… don't know what came over me."

"Fuuin, you must realize you're not the only one in your mind. Those shards are going to take you in whatever direction they want you to go, you must not let them."

"I understand. Thanks. For everything."

Histoire smiled to herself as Fuuin now ran off to catch up to the Planeptune Candidate, folding her hands over one another. "You're welcome, Fuuin."


	66. Chapter 66

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Evening – Edge of Planeptune's Continent – May 18th, XX18)

(Mortal Kombat 3 (SNES) – The Soul Chamber Stage)

The moon shined brightly in the dark night sky. Neptune's bright blue eyes narrowed, wind flying past her at an intense speed, the large floating island hosting the mods factory was not too far now. Behind her were her three friends, Noire, Blanc, and Vert. Like her, all three had long since transformed into their true forms, Black Heart, White Heart, and Green Heart.

Far in their sights, a large red explosion lit up the distant sky, an orange glow being left over, presumably from a fire that had now started to run amok the chaos. Neptune's brows furrowed in anger, she squeezed a tight fist. She was puzzled, never being able to understand how anyone could be capable of deriving pleasure from hurting innocent people. Her citizens.

"I have about had it with Cultrizer and their attacks..." Neptune seethed under her breath. The other three, being unable to hear her past the roaring wind, exchanged a brief glance before speeding up, seeing that Neptune was starting to leave them behind.

The four goddesses hastily approached the floating factory, the air shaking at their wake. Now coming to eye level with the land, the goddesses flew in a blur of light high up, getting an aerial view of the island. Fires were scattered everywhere, faceless people were running in all kinds of directions, some peaceful mobs that were employed alongside them too running for their lives. The sight of their fear and distress made Neptune sick. She scowled at the image before her.

"Unreal..." Noire managed to say, observing the devastation. "Let's find these punks and beat their asses a new one." Neptune could not help but nod at her words, agreeing all too well with her outlook.

"They are going to pay for this."

Blanc furrowed her brows, scanning the grounds before seeing something. "Hey!" she called out, taking their attention. "Look!" With a point of her finger, she directed the CPU's gazes to a large walking dual turret cannon, standing on four strong legs.

"I've seen one of those before." Neptune noted. "But those aren't native to this dimension."

Vert turned to her, "not of this dimension? So you mean they hail from elsewhere?"

The purple haired beauty gave a slow nod of her head. "They are A rank class monsters in the UltraDimension, very strong. I've only seen them in far away parts of civilization. Machine mobs don't normally attack people or cities in the UltraDimension, the only time they were ever a threat were when the Seven Sages were trying to mount some kind of assault."

"You have mentioned them before." Blanc said. Neptune turned her eyes to the cyan haired goddess in white, "who are these guys anyway? I've never seen them before, but I have heard their name getting thrown around by people in my nation, even my soldiers at times."

"Iffy said something about them too a while back too. The other day, Arfoire attacked us in Lastation, and no, before you get upset, it was not the Arfoire we personally know."

Black Heart glared seriously at her comrade before lowering her eyes. "Go on."

"She was the Arfoire I met back in the UltraDimension, an alternate Arfoire that worked alongside a rowdy group known as the Seven Sages. Their main goal was to force the CPUs down from a pedestal of power. They sought to ruin us. Arfoire, being who she is, I'm sure wanted to rule the world in place of us." Neptune couldn't help but laugh somewhat at the irony. "As if we rule the world... Anyway, we beat them. Copypaste was destroyed, he was a member of the Sages, Anonydeath was also taken into custody, alongside Arfoire and Warechu."

Blanc perked up at the sound of the familiar name. "The rodent?"

Neptune nodded. "He was also a member of the Sages, he was taken into custody after the Seven Sages were defeated. Afterwards, we had to contend with Rei, or in other words, Cyan Heart. You girls know her..."

"How could I forget." Vert recalled the dark memories. "An evil CPU."

Neptune shook her head. "No, not evil. Just... consumed in her own hatred. That's all…" The others exchanged a glance before now readying their weapons.

Blanc's eyes narrowed some, turning her gaze to the island. "We'll talk more on this later. For now, let's just kick their asses!"

Neptune nodded at Blanc's enthusiasm. "Thank you, girls. You didn't have to help me with this, but thanks for it. I am very appreciative."

Blanc rose a smirk to her, "Hey, we're allies, right? Besides, just because they are not of my nation doesn't mean I can't stand it when punks are going around a messing up shit!" With that, Blanc raced off, with Vert giving a smirk of her own and following suit. Turning, Neptune and Noire looked down to see there were more than just the one walker. There were several, seven in total.

"Let's go, Neptune." Noire said, earning a nod. The two girls sped down to the island, going to a separate area from Blanc and Vert. The two girls landed strongly on the ground, jagged rocks of earth kicking up from their quay. Almost immediately, two of the large machines turned their red sights onto the two girls before sharing a look between themselves. After a brief second, they turned their cannons to the pair and quickly opened fire.

Neptune darted off to the right as Noire to the left. Their speed sharply increased as they faced forward, intense and rapid laser fire coming at them from the walking mounts. Neptune could almost feel the heat from the bright lights zipping past her. Growling, she boosted her speed to the best she could do, the ground erupting shortways behind her. She rounded the area and came fast upon the machine, but she was startled to see how well it could track her movements. Impressed as she was, the machine could not keep up with her speed, still needing more time to aim its massive cannons at her. She came and touched down on top of the flat that was the head of the machine. Lifting her large purple and black blade with both hands, she screamed loudly before plunging it deep into and effectively through the entire body of the mechanized mob.

Electricity sparked wildly as the mob seized and racketed loudly before losing all power, dropping onto its bottom in a pitiful mess. Neptune turned to see Noire pinned down.

The white haired goddess was busy defending herself with a projected shield of white hexagons, being bombarded with intense laser fire. Having run out of air space, she found herself cornered quickly, and now was being gunned down.

"Darn." she expressed. Screaming out in frustration, the goddess quickly jumped, kicking off high into the air, the laser fire quickly chasing after her, but to no avail. With fashionable spins and a whirl of her blade, she directed her flight down and a loud slash whizzed by. She smiled as the all the laser fire had been stopped, four pillars of smoke rising from the now cut turrets of the machine mob.

Lowering its "arms" to see that its weapons had been disable, it turned its sights back on the cyan eyed beauty before beginning to cower, shrinking down on its legs. Noire wore a big smirk before lifting her blade and with a loud scream, swung it down.

The machine felt the butt of her rapier collide harshly on its head, sending it into a frantic state. Noire then kicked it from behind, lunging it up from the ground a foot or more and it scurried. "Get out of here, and cause no more mischief!" she valiantly declared.

"Aw, Noire." Neptune came to her feet by the other CPU's side, taking Noire's proud attention. "You've made me feel bad about killing my guy."

Noire shrugged her shoulders. "It was disarmed, there was no further reason to hurt it."

Neptune smiled before turning back. "Come on, let's deal with the others." They could feel another explosion shaking the island, both CPUs now turning and going that direction.

An angry holler shouted from Blanc, now swinging her oversized ax down upon her opponent, crushing the middle of another large walking turret, swiftly ending it. A smirk came as she lifted her weapon, seeing wires and sparks spilling out of the open carapace.

Vert valiantly cried out as she thrust her spear through the red lens of yet another mech. It spurred out of control for a few seconds before collapsing, losing all signs of life. "That's two down, how many more to go?"

Blanc shrugged her shoulders. "How should I know, let's just beat the crud out of these things!"

From far off, two tall figures stood on a single piece of erected steel, awkwardly climbing up to the dark sky with jagged bends across it, sitting in the middle of a small forest of left over or thrown out hardware. A sort of electronics and appliance graveyard was far below the two figures, one being eerily similar to a mecha or a robotic sort of person, faint glowing lines of green stretching across its head and face. He sat with crossed legs, watching the four goddesses with an intrigue, whistling somewhat.

"I am impressed. I thought the Noire of our dimension was a looker, but this one certainly has them too. I am surprised they have managed to take down our Rank A monsters that Mr. Badd provided for us so quickly."

An annoyed brief groan came from the purple skinned woman at his side clothed in black, a large black witch hat covering her head. "Tsk, don't even compliment them. Is that trap ready, yet?"

"Of course it is, dearest..." the robot told her with a wave of the hand in a matter of fact tone. "Let's just let the mobs do their work before we strike. I am certain the CPUs will have that Invidia nation bring in a supply of troops to help all of these people escape."

The woman turned her head to him. "How do you know this?"

The shoulders of the mecha buckled some with a calm laughter. "I had tapped in on their communication. We'll wait until the most opportune moment to attack, just be patient, Arfoire."

Arfoire groaned, putting a single hand on her hip impatiently. "Darn... I'm tired of waiting. Oh well, I just hope this all pans out as we want it to."

An explosion sounded to Blanc and Vert's right, instantly taking their attention. Chunks of the large brick wall that was the factory's scattered across the ground, fire spilling out of the newly formed opening for a few seconds before more mobs came out to greet the CPUs.

Blanc furrowed her brows at the sights of them. "Kupocats?"

Coming out of the rubble, some jumping and flipping onto raised parts of the destroyed walls were large cat like creatures sporting large claws on their front paws, standing on two legs with aggressive appearing masks over their faces.

"No, these are different." Vert observed. "They're bigger and have differing colors, colors and patterns I have not seen before." The green haired goddess lifted her spear, preparing to defend herself. "Be careful, these guys might be pretty strong."

"Psh." A shadow covered Blanc's face, a single red eye glowing eerily from her face, "I'll take them all down, you watch me."

One of the large beasts hissed loudly at her, showing a set of large fangs in its mouth, specs of thick saliva spurting from its jaws. Seeing the display, Blanc could not help but swallow before taking a step back.

The five mobs took slow and careful steps towards the two girls, each brandishing their own weapons, snarling nastily at the girls.

"Damn." Blanc took another step back, looking from one to the other. "What the hell is wrong with them? I've never seen any kupocats like this before." Blanc rose her ax more defensively, beginning to take Vert's warning seriously.

Another hiss, and the first most cat lunged at them, the other four quickly following after it. Three split off from the other two, heading straight for Vert. With widening eyes, Vert prepared herself as fast as she could, using her spear to fend off the monsters.

Blanc went from left to right, dodging strong slashes from the two cats that had decided to gang up on her. Her eyes narrowed, seeing that their speed was much greater than any other cats she was used to. Hastily, she flew to the left and landed on the ground, spreading her legs and lifting her ax for her own counter attack. With a scream, she slashed it towards them, only to miss. The mobs had quickly dodged her attack, one ducking swiftly under the weapon while the other jumped up, coming straight for her with a flip.

A loud slash came across her face, throwing Blanc in a stagger, forcing her to step in a retreat as she held her burning cheeks. Thankfully, no blood was drawn, but the damage had been done. Growling in anger, Blanc screamed out in fury and met the two mobs head on, exchanging and meeting attack after attack.

Each and every attack was either parried, dodged, or blocked. One of the girl's cyan eyebrows began to tick in irritation, growling all the while. She could not understand how mere mobs were able to meet her combat prowess, it just did not make sense.

Vert did her best to keep a fair distance from the fast moving felines, dodging large claw slashes from their weapons as she could. When an opportunity to make an attack of her own came, she did not hesitate before striking forth. However, much to her dismay, the mobs were smart, and they too dodged her own rare attacks. A cat lunged at her with a wide slash, aiming for her bare stomach. With grace, Vert hastily dodged the attack, lifting the body of her spear up as another cat lunged at her from the ground, jumping into the air and quickly coming down. With a twist of her weapon, her eyes widened in fear, seeing the sharp points of the mob's claws only inches from her face.

Her spear managed to keep the attack at bay, and she lifted a leg, kicking at it before a hard shoulder slammed against her back. Vert wailed out loudly, feeling the strength behind the feline's attack and she staggered forward. A hiss sounded at her and a feline leaped to her head level and with a spin, landed a hard kick against her cheek. With a cry, Vert flew off to the side some meters before flipping, taking to hovering above the ground, panting.

She winced, feeling the pain of her injury ache across her face. The two cats slowly marched to her as the one that scored the hit landed shortly behind them, too taking to advancing upon her.

"Wow, these guys are stronger than I thought." Vert prepared her spear, putting the tip of her blade towards them. "I better take this more seriously or else I might find myself in a very bad situation."

Kupocats were known throughout Gamindustri as being very strong and hostile mobs, often taking to eating any humans that were unfortunate enough to come across them. She was certain they may have been itching to taste the blood and flesh of a goddess, and she was more than willing enough to not be on their menu.

(Hyperdimension Neptunia - The Soul Of Fight)

Inside the factory, Neptune and Noire walked on white tiled flooring, stepping into a large warehouse like space, destroyed machines everywhere. Fire was abundant and mobs were covering the place, tearing whatever they could find apart.

"Oh my god..." Noire voiced, looking at the destruction. "It is going to take forever to clean all of this up..."

Neptune's eyes rolled to her. "Do you mean the mobs or the mess?"

"The mess." Noire answered.

The two CPUs prepared to fight, lifting their weapons up. Quickly, they rushed forward, felling mob after mob. Small floating bits, 8-bit looking creatures, and even beasts of dogs and wolves. Neptune had seen many of these mobs back in Planeptune, but their colors and stats were not of this world's. No, she knew that these mobs, all of them, came from the UltraDimension.

As she took down probably the sixtieth mob she came across, Neptune turned to look at Noire who had finished clearing a large group of them with her signature attack. "Noire!" she called out. With that, the goddess in the black leotard turned to look at her ally. "We should try to find the people, I'm sure Tsenkara is aware the artillery was long since taken out. He'll be here with a regiment of soldiers to try and extract the people."

"How about you handle that." Noire exclaimed, setting her sights on another rowdy group of pesky bodies. "I'll continue trying to clean this place up."

Neptune blinked before furrowing her eyes seriously. "Alright, fine, just be careful. Something tells me those walking guns were not the only A Rank mobs here, something else other than all of this fodder had to have been around to cause all of this destruction."

"I'll keep an eye out. You just go! If I find any people, I'll try to get them out as quickly and safely as possible."

A smile. "Thanks, Noire."

"Don't mention it, honey, I'm here to help you whenever you need it!" Noire quickly put up a thumb before speeding off. Neptune's eyes were somewhat wide at her words, blinking in some small shock.

"Honey?" She shook her head before smiling herself. "Whatever, Noire." She turned and took off. Neptune sprinted down the halls with her blade at her side, looking to doors by the wall she was running by. Numerous windows and doors were blasted apart, the offices behind them ransacked and destroyed beyond repair, some hosting annoyances in them. Neptune glared forward to see another pesky 8 bit looking creature now coming in front of her, spouting some nonsense before jumping.

With a quick stop, Neptune spread her legs and swayed her body, swinging her blade across the wake and splitting the pest into two awkward halves. A short cry of demise followed before it exploded into sparkles, dropping whatever loot it could offer to her as proof of its extermination.

Swiftly, Neptune ignored it and continued her sprint, coming up to a strong metal garage door that had several mobs of average strength beating against it. She narrowed her eyes. "That must be where the people are."

She rose her blade before her, fiercely glaring the sight of them down. Crying out, Neptune charged energy into her blade, earning the attention of the mobs. Her sword began to quake with power, a strong light shining from it. With a holler, she slashed her sword and in an instant, was standing, leaning in a fashionable way forward with an outstretched leg and the other bent, her sword high and stretched out into the air, on the completely other side of the mob group. Bright lights began to pile before exploding into sparkles, all of the mobs vanishing in seconds. She breathed out a sigh of relief and took a second look around.

"It's strange, if this is not a Cultrizer attack, I guess there would be no soldiers around. I was kind of expecting them here though." Thinking on the nature of the mobs, it should have been plainly obvious Cultrizer was not the culprit here though. With the sighting of Arfoire and those other three hooded persons back at Lastation, it should have been clear who was responsible. "The Seven Sages are here, in HyperDimension. Why though? I thought they were all in prison or dead back in the UltraDimension. How did they get here?"

Neptune turned to the metal door and walked up to it, lowering her weapon and raising her fist, hammering the bottom of it loudly against the door.

"Hello!? Is anyone in there? Come out, it is Purple Heart!"

She could hear the cries and the whimpers of those still inside. They probably thought it was just a mob trying to play a trick on them. She could not blame them, in the past, she has even ran into fake copies of herself, maybe there was one running around up here? She shook her head, hoping that was not the case. She did not know what she would do if she found _another_ Purple Heart attacking her people. With an irritated sigh, Neptune held up her blade and swiftly cut through the strong metal plating of the door.

With a couple more strikes, a large opening was made and she stepped through, seeing a large group of scared men and mobs looking at her, shaking in their boots the whole while.

"It's okay, it's okay." Neptune said in a confident voice, lifting a palm up and walking forward, doing her best to stay on guard and show she meant no harm. "It's me, Purple Heart."

One of the men with a large helmet over most of his face swallowed hard before peering harder through the dark. "Purple... Heart?" A nod of the woman came before a smile came from the man. "My goddess! We're saved!"

Quickly, the man ran up to her wrapped his arms around her, catching Neptune by surprise. She oofed at his size, him being a head taller than her with a larger body to boot, and felt herself get hugged strongly. "Hey, hey!" she squealed, closing her eyes some. "Let me go, there are still plenty of monsters out there."

She could feel the man's hands begin to explore, rubbing her back hastily before quickly crawling down to her bare butt cheeks and taking a firm feel. A sharp gasp came from her before she landed a hard punch in his gut. The main groaned out before falling to his knees, releasing her before Neptune took a step back, looking to her cheeks and furrowing her brows. "Okay, now you know it's me. Come on, we need to get you people to safety."

A cartoony bunny like mob lifted its fingerless hand, shakingly point it behind her. "Miss Pur-Purple Heart. Behind you."

Neptune's eyes blinked in confusion at the orange apron wearing bunny before turning around, her eyes widening to see another group of mobs had now gathered around the entrance. Numerous floating mechanical balls with a red eye, 8 bit men, some small wolves and horsebirds. This just was not her day today. With a frown, Neptune lifted her blade forward, preparing to fight.

At once, all of the mobs began to charge at her, shouting loudly.

Neptune winced before charging forward herself, throwing all of her strength into her attacks. It was an absolute frenzy of a mess, she would slash at one mob, only leaving herself open to the attack of another. A slash here was met with a punch there, a bash at one and two would hit her back. Pain was slowly oozing across her body and the only thing she could do was either ignore it and try to take down as many as she could, or try to block them and end up staying on the defense until she was worn down. The second option was out of the question to her. "I'll just have to deal with the pain and hope I don't suffer a really bad hit."

After some considerable effort, all of her foes were vanquished. The long haired beauty was left standing, slumping forward as her knees crossed somewhat, parts of her processor having been ripped apart, exposing more of her skin than she was comfortable. Turning, she could see her "hostages" were now gazing lewdly upon her person, making her slant her mouth at them before her brows started to tick in anger.

"Alright, boys, let's go." she said in a flat tone. Neptune lifted her blade up and wavered out, trying to regain her strength and energy. Looking around, it did not seem any mobs were close by. "Come on, if we make a rush for it, we can get outside." She waved her hand for the group to follow after her and she took to a run, trying to move fast and save any kind of energy she could. While it would have been less stress on her body to just float, it would have taxed on her energy, and as she was now, she needed to save as much as she could. A little run would not hurt her, not right now anyway.

The goddess and the large group of workers ran as they could, Neptune slashing down any mobs that would stray their way. All the while, she was silently hoping Tsenkara's helicopters were outside, waiting to take the people off of this floating island. The entrance she and Noire came in from was quickly approaching them, and a smirk came.

"This way, come on!" Neptune called out, waving her free hand for them to follow after her at a faster pace. She ran outside and down a dirt path, leading the group through a path she deemed safe enough for them until they came to the edge field of the large island. Slowly, she came to a panting stop as she looked around, seeing not a sign of the transport Tsenkara had promised them.

"Where are they?" she asked. "He said they would be here once we took down the AA cannons. Those machines had to be them, right?"

"Hey!" an angry worker called out from behind her, lifting a fist. "You said there would be copters here to take us to safety! Where are they!?"

"Yeah, where are they!?" - "You lied to us!" - "I need to get home!"

Slowly, Neptune turned around to look at them, wearing a look of complete shock and some shame. She could see them all sporting angry faces towards her and lifting fists in contempt at her.

"You said we'd be safe with you!" - "We can't just sit out here, those things will kill us!" - "Do something!"

Neptune slowly shook her head. "Just... calm down. I didn't lie." she said in a shaky voice. Here she was, having just risked her life for these people and now that one thing went wrong, they were blaming _her_ for it? She could not understand why. She was their goddess, and yet...

The angry looks on their faces, the harshness in their voices, the demands and expectations they held. Was this what most people really felt for their protectors? Seeing them as nothing but blind promises?

She did not know what to feel about it, but she was at the most disappointed in them. They could not have any patience? Or did they not believe she could protect them until help arrived? She lowered her head in contemplation before screams of panic surfaced from them. Instantly, her eyes were lifted and she took to the sky, looking over and past the crowd to see more mobs closing in on them.

(Mortal Kombat 3 (SNES) – The Soul Chamber Stage)

"Kupocats?" she asked. Her eyes furrowed towards them, noticing oddities in them, "no, these are different."

Neptune hastily flew over to the front line and landed on her feet, forcing the four mobs to brace themselves at her arrival. The goddess brandished her sword, preparing to fight them.

"Get back, everyone!" she ordered.

"Kill them!" a man angrily demanded of her.

"Yeah, it's because of those things all of this happened in the first place! Show them what for!"

"Show the might of Planeptune!"

Neptune's eyes were looking towards the people behind her, wondering why so many of them were so volatile. She then turned her sights on the four opponents before her, seeing them cautiously edge closer and closer to her. One of the cats hissed harshly at her and then lunged quickly at her, throwing a sharp set of claws to her body. Neptune's eyes widened at the speed it displayed, taking steps back before slashing her own weapon horizontally at it. Somehow, the cat did a mid-air jump and narrowly dodged her attack, another coming at her from right behind it. Neptune gasped as she felt the brunt of the strike, now staggering backwards with a wail before taking ground once again, growling.

Two more cats rushed in on her, and Neptune met them with her blade, simultaneously blocking both of their attacks. She could hear two pairs of feet land behind her as she pushed back against her foes. Neptune turned her head some to see the two Kupocats she fought earlier now jumping at her, showing their blades. Neptune growled before quickly jumping into the air, having narrowly dodge their attacks. The cats hissed at her success.

Neptune glared down at them, coming to a stop and taking hold of the hilt of her sword with both hands. With killing intent, she now dive bombed towards them, lifting her blade up and over her head. Crying out loudly, she reached the ground and swung strongly, ripping a large section of the dirt and grass apart, but missing all of her targets. Neptune could not believe her eyes as one of the cats jumped sharply to the side and jumped again off of a tree. The second quickly ran on all fours another direction while the last two had jumped up and away from her.

The leaping cat lined its sights and lunged at her, extending its claws and slashed Neptune's bare back hard!

Neptune screamed out in agony as she could feel a stinging pain racket across her body. She whirled around as fast as she could, slashing her blade and landing a good hit on her assailant, sending it flying away with a scream of its own. She panted as the running one ran in front of her, taking the girl's attention as it attempted to circle her, flanking where it could. It would lunge at her only to pull back and continue running, keeping her on a stressed guard.

Out of her sight, another cat landed and opened its mouth, baring sharp fangs and lunging at her from behind.

Neptune's eyes widened in agony and shock as she felt the monster's teeth plunge deep into her shoulder and lower neck. She wailed out, shaking all the while as the other cat now pounced on her back, repeatedly slashing at her bare skin. Neptune fell to her knees, wincing loudly in clearly evident pain, trying to use her free hand to rip the biter off of her.

"Get off!" She shook wildly, tears beginning to get drawn. The monster shook its head side to side, trying to tear more into her delicate flesh, earning more wails from her. Neptune cried out in agony, slumping down more. She turned her shaking blue eyes to the throng of scared men. "Help me, please! Someone please, help!" she begged.

The third of the beast cats rushed at her, slamming a shoulder harshly into her own. Neptune felt the hard attack, now rolling away and towards the edge of the island, crying out all the while.

"It hurts, it hurts!" She blindly clawed at the monster's head, trying to get it off as the other one kept slashing at her, beginning to draw blood. "Help me, help me! Someone please!"

Tears began to coat her eyes as she desperately looked ahead, seeing the other two of the cats now rushing fastly at her. Neptune's eyes widened in despair. She closed her eyes tightly, her grip around her blade's handle tightening hard. "No!" She managed to push herself up on a knee and desperately slash at the oncoming cats, only for them to swiftly dodge it and pounce her. Neptune could feel it lunge its maw under her bosom as the other bite at her right bicep. The goddess' eyes shrank as a wretched cry screamed out. Tears began to drizzle down her cheeks, screaming out in complete agony.

The workers of the factory could only stand, petrified by fear. It was certainly a sight to behold, a gruesome one. They almost could not believe it.

Neptune, doing her best to fight back, found that every move she made only furthered their attacks. She was in too much pain. Shaking, she fell to her knees, trying to desperately think of anything that she could do. "Help me..." she cried with a whimper. "Someone..."

A mechanical whir sounded from on high, taking the attention of the workers. An eerie green light shined in the sky, like that of a star. It began to glow larger and larger until finally, the ground shook with a heavy thud.

Neptune jumped some at the sudden quake and turned her gaze up, the monsters on her momentarily ceasing their attacks.

Standing before Neptune, almost ten feet tall, was a large four legged machine, standing on sturdy armored feet with a sleek and sharp design, three large toes extended in a triangle formation. A large chest, if it could be called that, was the main body of the machine, hosting two arms in the same construct as the legs, instead of feet, it had slim mechanical hands, built for heavy combat. It audibly unclenched its hands, ominously stretching its tungsten-steel fingers. Neptune looked up at its one singular optic eye, a green lens flare emitting from its predatory sights. The head of it was large like an insect's, but the one eye was located in the middle of the head's lower half, sheathed in thick sharp metal armor.

Neptune shook, gripping her blade harder before she could feel the felines on her resume their attack. She began to cry out. Quickly, the machine reached towards her, reaching a hand out at her in such a fearsome display, she did not know what to think.

And then a yelp came.

Neptune opened an eye, feeling somewhat relieved of her inflictions. Turning her head back up, what she saw shocked her.

(Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II ost 01 - Absolute)

In the mechanoid's strong grasp was two of the strange purple and red Kupocats that were assaulting her relentlessly. It hissed and screeched at the machine, clawing at its unfeeling hand. The machine merely squeezed its fingers, effortlessly crushing the monster in its grasp. Dropping its corpse, the machine turned its sights onto the other in its grasp and squeezed it in a matter of seconds.

The other two monsters on Neptune's body hissed at the body of tungsten and steel, now lunging at it. Revving up its servos, the machine swiftly threw a hand at it, swatting the menace away, and with a strong step, shook the ground and lunged a reach for the second menace. The cat air jumped from its hand, quickly dodging the machine's attack and landing on its back. With haste, the kupocat began to relentlessly hack at its back, scraping its claws one after another on its back, making no damage. The machine looked around for its target, the head of it turning to look left and right, unable to find the monster.

The second Kupocat now lunged towards the machine, taking to leaping at it and landing on its face. Quickly, it began to claw at its armored forehead. The machine beeped a series of stitters in response before reaching up and grabbing at the monster. The cat was quick much to its benefit, dodging the hand of the machine.

Neptune watched as the behemoth of steel was unable to keep up with the Kupocats' speed. Still feeling much pain from her injuries, she had to wonder if this quadroped was on her side or not. Slowly, she got to her feet, watching as the machine wordlessly tracked the monster's movements.

The kupocat on the ground was darting from left to right, trying to catch the machine off guard, but it was not having it. With a hiss, it faked a lunge to the machine. However, the machine launched its hand from its arm, a thick wire following behind it. In a split second, it latched a hold of the body of the feline and grappled it back to itself, the hand combining back with the arm. In less than a second, the machine now held a crushed cat in its claws before letting the corpse fall to the ground. With a turn of its head, the machine tried to get a visual on the kupocat still assaulting its back. Neptune growled, seeing that it was incapable of reaching it. Grabbing her sword, she took a leap from the ground, drawing back her blade and she whisked it across, slashing strongly at the machine.

The green optic of the machine audibly focused on her as she landed in front of it. She turned her head halfway, giving it her eye as the sound of a body falling on the ground met her ears. Taking to her feet and holding her injuries, she stood to look at the machine that practically towered over her.

"Neptune!" called out a voice.

Blinking in surprise, Neptune lifted her head, as did the workers she saved, to see several aircraft flying from soundless green energy engines now hovering towards the island, wind beginning to blow strongly from their descent. Standing at the open door of one of those aircraft was Tsenkara, who was shielding his face from the wind with a hand, the other grasping onto the door.

"Sorry it took so long! Don't worry, Invidia's mechanized forces will handle it from here!"

Neptune blinked in confusion before a wide smile came. "Tsenkara!" she cried out in excitement.

Elsewhere, Blanc ran as fast as she could, scrapes and bruises all across her fair body. The two kupocats and a large wolf were chasing after her. She groaned in anger at having to lead them like this, but she was just too outnumbered and overpowered to fight them head on. Then suddenly, a mechanical screech sounded behind her. Coming to a stop, she turned to see the mobs that were previously chasing after her being roughly man handled by a large collection of mechanical tentacles, a row of five green shining eyes being the optics of the machine.

Blood poured across the grass as it rendered one of the mobs into a pile of mince meat, relentlessly charging at the other mob. The large wolf howled before lunging at the mechanical ball of tentacles. It quickly took its ball like body in its mouth, the strong teeth of the oddly colored fenrir apparently denting the carapace of the small machine.

"Hey!" Blanc shouted out. Growling, she took off towards the beast and raised her ax, slashing down across the wolf's body. Howling out, the small machine was able to escape the creature's maw and continue strangling the remaining of the kupocats. Blanc watched as the two mobs perished and the squid-like machine hastily scurried onto its ten appendages, now looking at her with bright green eyes. The two stared at one another before the machine's gaze darted elsewhere, and it was off.

Slowly, Vert came to step beside Blanc, the both of them just watching as what could be deemed Invidia drop ships were surrounding the area, many personnel hurriedly escorting as many people as they could onto the aircraft.

"Well..." Vert coyly said, putting a hand to her hip. "Wouldn't you know? He kept his word."

"And he save our asses too." Blanc smirked, turning to a specially shaped copter and waving her hand, somehow catching the attention of the purple haired man inside and he gave a wave of his own, now resuming to issuing orders to his men.

"Come on." Blanc hoisted her ax up, "we shouldn't let these newbies have all the fun." Vert nodded her head in agreement, rushing off alongside her companion.

Noire took several steps back, holding one of her arms, blood oozing down the side of it as three kupocats closed in on her. Noire growled at them, still holding onto her rapier. "Maybe it was a bad idea to split up after all. I had no idea mobs were this strong."

The front most of the mobs hissed at her before sprinting to her. Noire prepared herself, raising her blade to meet it before a large mechanical arm reached out and snatched hold of the beast's tail. Scrambling in its hold, the large four legged behemoth of a machine held up the cat, Noire looking up at its might with wide eyes. Without a second to spare, the machine lifted its arm high before leaned forward and slamming the body of the mob hard into the ground, cracks spreading from the impact area. The machine erected its stance as the other two mobs pounced at it, but in record time, the two mobs were killed, leaving Noire alone with the machine.

Blinking, she hastily brought up her sword, preparing to defend herself as the machine now turned its eye on her. With a loud click, the machine only turned away, giving her its back as it now walked off. Noire blinked in confusion towards it as her guard slowly lowered. She turned to see outside that numerous aircraft were circling the perimeter. She ran outside to see that Invidia's escort had arrived, and with back up to boot. Several armed men were gunning down what mobs they could as the large green eyed quadroped continued to stomp down others that it could get close to.

Neptune slowly approached her, smiling to herself in gratitude. The CPU's eyes met Noire's for a second before the two continued to look at the sight before them. The former of the two leaned towards her some, whispering, "It's great to have friends, isn't it?"

Noire said not a word, just continuing to observe the scene unfold around them.

Tsenkara could be seen continuing to issue orders before he paused, taking a moment to glance at the two before a calm smile came. Neptune thankfully waved at him as Noire only sighed in relief, then a smile came and she returned it. The face of the man could be seen to brighten significantly before he turned to the large machine on the ground.

"It's time to go! You're almost out of energy." he called out.

Hearing his voice, the green eyed quadroped stopped its actions, turning to look at the leader of the nation before wordlessly heading towards a now approaching vessel. Neptune and Noire watched as the machine began to board an open cargo, seeing it now relax its hydraulics and body.

"Hey, get S-01-P on there, it will be out of energy soon and I don't need my only two machines dying on me!"

"Yes, sir!" was a loud response from the driver of the large cargo ship. Turning, the two CPUs could see their other two friends, Vert and Blanc, protecting a smaller green eyed squid like machine from mobs as it made its retreat to the ship.

Noire couldn't help but smile as it made it aboard safely, the doors to the hatch now closing and the cargo was off.

With everyone on the island save for the CPUs evacuated, Tsenkara gave a nod to himself and turned to look at them. "That's everyone, we're leaving now! You four should follow suit, there is trouble aloof back at Planeptune!"

Blanc's brows perked up in shock. "Planeptune!? You mean the girls aren't finished with that yet?"

Tsenkara turned to look at them, "oh, you already knew about that, huh? Alright then, don't worry about it. Good job out there, sorry about the late entry."

Vert gave a sultry smile to the man, giving a wave. "Please do not fret over it, you did well, Tsenkara."

He gave a nod and the last of the Invidia aircraft was off. Vert gave a smile as she and Blanc joined up with the other two of the goddesses, each giving a sigh of relief.

"I sure am glad Tsenkara got here when he did." Neptune admitted. The other three took notice to the numerous injuries on her before wordlessly agreeing.

Blanc couldn't help but give a smirk, putting her fists on her hips and raising a cocky eyebrow. "What, don't tell me you couldn't take on a couple of Kupocats?"

Neptune blinked, bewildered at her. "Of-of course I could! Don't you think otherwise, Blanc!" The three girls began to laugh, and then a loud explosion sounded far in front of them, quickly earning a loud gasp.

(Charlotte ost 14 NOURYOKU SHA TACHI)

The girls watched as the furthest ship, a cargo vessel with green lights on it was now pillowing with smoke and fire. They ran to the edge of the floating island and watched as the ship began to plummet, falling towards the earth far below.

"Oh no!" Neptune shouted, watching with panic as the ship began to flip chaotically, another explosion sounding.

"That was the one carrying the machines!" Blanc noted, earning a gasp from Vert and Noire.

They watched as the carrier fell faster and faster to the earth before erupting into an inferno of flame and destruction.

Tsenkara screamed out with a loud voice, unable to believe what just happened.

The whole of the ship rang and shook as fire after fire exploded from the sides, bouncing once off of the appliance covered ground, throwing metal everywhere. Particular loud mechanical cries could be heard, seeing faint glimpses of the green flares that reflected from the optics of the two machines.

Neptune gasped at the sight, putting hands to her face, fearing the worst for the large behemoth that had saved her own life.

Tsenkara leaned towards the open door, watching with a gaping mouth of utter disbelief as the vessel toppled and rolled before finally tearing into two halves, coming to a loud and grinding stop.

Metal and steel was scattered across the crash, smearing the ground where the heavy ship advanced. Small flames ran rampant across the black ground, sparks shooting out briefly where electricity had yet to escape. The four CPUs looked through it, scanning carefully. And then a sorrowful gasp escaped Vert.

Among the debris, the bodies of the two mechanical creatures could be seen falling out, no signs of life present in them any longer, an arm of the large quadroped extended out against the ground. Trailing behind the wreckage of the ship, pieces of the mechanical tentacles from the smaller machine could be seen, ripped apart and scattered through the wake.

Neptune could not believe her eyes, now jumping from the cliff and flying down.

Seeing this, Noire rushed to her and screamed. "Hey, what are you doing!? Neptune!"

"I'm going to check on them!" she hollered back in a fading voice. The three colorful goddesses traded a glance before unanimously deciding to join her, taking off into the air and following. Tsenkara glared down at the destruction of the vessel with wide, grief stricken eyes, closing them tightly before ordering a full and hasty retreat from the area.

"Let's go!" he shouted. "Faster, faster!"

"But sir," one of the young soldiers asked, turning to him, "S-01-P and Q-01-P are-"

"I know." Tsenkara closed his eyes tight. "Just go, we have to get these citizens out of here. We have to. It is obvious the battle is not over yet." With that, the large cargo ships were on their way, flying as far as they could from the loss that just incurred for Invidia.


	67. Chapter 67

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Evening – Edge of Planeptune's Continent – May 18th, XX18)

(Corpse Party: Blood Drive ost - The Mad Clock)

The ground of the earth was covered in an innumerable amount of discarded electronic supplies and appliances, wires coiling and spreading across the field like overgrown vines. The four CPU goddesses of Gamindustri touched down near the large crash of the carrier ship, each looking over the area in one way or another, looking for any kind of way they could salvage the situation.

Neptune walked over to the large mechanoid that had saved her life, kneeling down and resting a hand onto its own, receiving no response. The woman's blue eyes shook in sorrow before she closed them, taking in a deep breath.

"Damn." Blanc said, walking around and putting hands on her hips, "This place is a mess."

Vert nodded in agreement. "This must be the junkyard Planeptune has." The green haired beauty turned to look at her mourning companion, "Neptune, do you have any plans on issuing a recycling system to get all this produce off of your poor earth?"

Neptune slowly opened her eyes again, continuing to look at the now black eye of the large and once mighty machine. "To be honest, I had no idea this was here. I charged Mr. Leon with the task of handling all of the previous generation electronic and supply waste. I thought he was having all of the material recycled, but I was wrong."

Noire shook her head in disapproval, taking another look around. "I'm disappointed in you, Neptune, really. Even after all of these years, you have not changed one bit. Have you not kept an eye on your own country men? You know how humans are, desperate for power."

"I know now..." Neptune turned her head enough to give her a regretful gaze, "I had faith in my own people to do as I had requested. But it was misplaced." She mentally kicked herself, closing her eyes. "I even appointed an agent of Cultrizer into my own national council. I'm... ashamed. I really am."

Vert's eyebrows arced up, feeling sympathy for the purple-haired CPU. "Do not fret, Neptune. You could not have possibly known. No one would have unless someone working under him for Cultrizer had something."

Neptune's eyes rolled to look to the side. "Like... Fuuin?"

Vert blinked a couple of times, thinking on her answer before a calm smile came and she closed her eyes. "Yes, like Fuuin."

Neptune looked down, thinking on the boy with purple hair. She hadn't spent long with him, but she knew him well enough now to say he was at least a friend, even if he didn't think so himself. He was reliable in more ways than one, he would never give himself that much credit, no matter how much proof was thrown at him. She sighed, hoping that he was okay. She was aware that every waking moment for that child was one trial after another.

Getting to her feet, Neptune turned around in one step and started walking, looking around seriously for any signs of threat. "Ladies, something had to have shot down that ship. Let's look for it and take it down."

Blanc spat sarcastically. "Don't tell me what to do, I was just thinking the same thing." She lifted her ax and began to scout, as did Vert and Noire who could only sigh at the task. The four girls all took different areas, scouting wide and large for anything remotely strange.

Neptune slowly ascended a large hill of items, and upon reaching the peak, she stood with one leg bent. Her eyes widened to see the very destroyed remains of a factory that used to sit some meters deep in the land of electronics, a large assortment of steel beams bending at awkward angles climbed jaggedly up to the black sky. Her sight rose higher and higher until...

A gasp came from her.

"My my..." said a flamboyant and robotic voice, "it would seem we have been discovered."

Neptune's bright blue eyes gazed up to the shadowy silhouette sitting on the tip of the tallest beam, bright green lines shining across his head. The shape of his being was all too familiar to the girl. A feeling sunk in her, one realization, no, it was a feeling that she was aware of for a while now, she just didn't want to believe it.

Her eyes narrowed to the mecha sitting high above her. "I thought you were in prison... So, it really is you guys." Neptune's brows furrowed deeply. "Anonydeath." She gripped a fist. "Anonydeath of the Seven Sages!"

(Hyperdimension Neptunia V - The Seven Sages Theme [Extended] [HD])

The robot's shoulders bucked with a chuckle. "You are insightful, Neptune. You were aware we were in this dimension?" he casually asked.

Neptune kept a strong gaze on the mecha as the other CPUs, having heard her shout, had now joined up with her. Vert and Blanc looked up to the mechanical man with disbelief as Noire shuddered slightly at him.

"That's one of the Seven Sages?" Blanc asked. Neptune nodded, confirming her question.

Noire took a step back, instinctively crossing her arms over her bosom. "Why do I get the strangest feeling from him all of a sudden?" she asked.

The silhouette of the robot elegantly took to his feet before taking to a high jump. He shot into the air fast and with a fashionable flip, he extended his arms and came to a graceful touchdown on his toes, standing a fair distance from the four CPUs. He then lifted his head to look at them, putting a hand on his high hip.

Seeing him, he was not what Noire, Vert, or Blanc would have placed for a menacing villain or a robot for that matter. He was of a light pink and purple palette, shining green neon lines across sections of his body. He had not a face, but instead three jagged glowing green lines that were in a horizontal pattern, going across the front of his head.

"My my," he said, lifting a finger and thumb to his chin, looking the white haired CPU up and down as if inspecting a delicate piece of machinery. "Hmm, well, you do have better style than the Noire of my dimension in your CPU form. I do wonder however if your real form is superior to the other one."

Noire took a step back, closing her eyes tightly with a blush. "Ju-just for your information, this _is_ my true form!"

He appeared rather surprised by her response. "Oh? Is that a fact?" The other three girls took to nodding at him. "Well isn't that fascinating."

Noire blinked, almost put off by his light hearted nature, turning to Neptune. "Hey, is he really a bad guy?"

Neptune, never relaxing her gaze, nodded seriously at Noire. "Don't be fooled, he is bad news. Out of the Seven Sages, I would argue he is the most resourceful of them, and that makes him incredibly dangerous. He was the one responsible for creating Yellow Heart."

Vert narrowed her eyes. "You said the CPUs in the UltraDimension are not like us. They are not born as CPUs, but rather ordinary people have to find some kind of special item to become a CPU, right?"

"That's right." Neptune answered. "However, Anonydeath is an expert in Share Energy, he was able to force a successful transformation from Peashy using spare shares from the land using only machinery. It is sad to say that Peashy when transformed is… much stronger than all of us."

Blanc hmphed at her claim, scowling at Neptune. "That's bullshit, a fake CPU can't be better than a real one."

Neptune's eyes widened as her body perked in surprise. She then turned to Blanc with a glower, "Peashy's not fake, Blanc. In her dimension, the mere fact she was able to successfully transform at all means she was a perfect candidate for becoming a CPU in the first place! Just because it was forced on her does not make her any less CPU than any of us."

Blanc furrowed her eyes, baring annoyed teeth in a frown to the purple goddess. "Speak for yourself! You talk about people who find special items that let them transform into what we are _born_ as puts them on the same level as us. Shut up!"

"No, you shut up, Blanc. I will not allow you to talk about my friends that way."

Anonydeath stood by, giving a tilt of his head as he watched the two goddesses fuss at one another. "It is rather amusing seeing how much alike they are to their alternate counterparts. Neptune, on the other hand, is only native to this dimension. That is strange, I would have to wonder if that would have anything to do about this rumor of a god that has been going around."

Hearing his talk to himself, Noire lifted an eyebrow and turned her gaze to Anonydeath. "I heard you say something interesting just now." Anonydeath lifted his head up to look at her. "Did you just say the word "god"?"

"No, no, my lovely Noire."

Earning another blush, the girl's face slowly became one of meek astonishment, mainly at the fact he actually used the words "my lovely" to her. With a stuttering recoil, Noire growled in embarrassment and pointed at him. "Wh-what ever! Let's just fight already!"

Hearing Noire's declaration, Neptune and Blanc turned their attention back to their enemy, Neptune brandishing her sword in front of her with both hands and Blanc twirling her large ax above her head before bringing it down to her side.

"Yeah, you big hunk of trash, you're going to pay for what you did to this factory and those machines! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

The pink robot sat back in response to her boast, "my my, you're just as angsty as the White Heart from our world, maybe even more so."

Steam began to float from Blanc's head, her fists were balling very hard in shaking aggravation. "He's really grinding my gears." Taking a new hold of her weapon, Blanc shot forward with a burst of sudden speed, screaming loudly with a battle cry, heading straight towards the robotic member of the sages. She swung her weapon hard, and Anonydeath only back flipped away, vaulting from his hands and landing against the ground, again putting a hand on his hip. Blanc rushed faster at him, swinging more and more. The fast robot matched her speed, darting from left to right, dodging all of her attacks.

Vert narrowed her eyes. "Blanc can't keep up with him! I'm going in!"

Seeing her rush forward, Neptune braced herself apprehensively, not showing favor in their sudden rush attack. She knew from experience that Anonydeath held a very high speed. Like her, they would learn that fact first hand.

Vert joined alongside Blanc, thrusting her spear in showy fashion at the robot, making strong strikes where she thought would cause significant damage. Much to her dismay, Anonydeath was surprisingly flexible, he was able to dodge both of the CPU's attacks simultaneously, showing not even the slightest sign of fatigue. Panting, the two CPUs jumped backwards, creating distance between them. Anonydeath held an index finger up to where his nose would be before chuckling in amusement.

Blanc growled at him. "Damn it. He's laughing at me."

"Did you see how fast he moves? It was like he was dancing. That's insane."

"I'll show him, I can dance too, you know. I'll kick his ass!" Blanc screamed, leaning towards him with angry wide eyes.

Anonydeath shuddered sarcastically in fear. "Ooh, you're so scary!" He waved his hands before his body mockingly. Blanc's head began to tick as Anonydeath bent forward and wagged his butt side to side.

"This... guy..."

Suddenly, Vert and Blanc took a step back in shock as Noire bolted forward from between them. Seeing this, Anonydeath's "eyes" dimmed in a menacing manner. The girl slashed hard at him as soon as she reached him, but the robot span to the side and threw a slap onto her bare ass. This earned a drawn out and loud gasp of shock from the white haired goddess, her eyes shrinking at the action.

With a big crimson blush, she stood up and turned to face him, bucking her knees together and holding her butt cheeks. "What do you think you're-"

A loud wail left her as Anonydeath suddenly sent a high kick across her chest.

"Noire!" Neptune screamed with wide eyes. The three CPUs watched as Noire flew fast into a raised hill of trashed appliances, and a pile of smoke erupted from her impact. Wincing strongly at the sight, Neptune turned a glare towards Anonydeath, showing her teeth angrily while lifting a fist.

Anonydeath was seen shaking his head, face palming at the whole ordeal. "I am more and more surprised. You women are so careless and easy to deal with, so much unlike your counterparts in our world."

Blanc shook more and more in growing anger. "EASY!" she yelled. "I WILL SHOW YOU EASY!" Shouting to the peak of her angry voice, she took off towards the robot and closed the distance between them in less than a second.

"Hmm" was Anonydeath's amused response, quickly sidestepped her attack and jumping away. This only angered Blanc more. She continued to chase after him.

"Blanc!" Neptune screamed out to her, taking some steps forward. "You need to calm down, he's playing you like a fiddle!"

Vert stepped up beside Neptune as her face dragged in worry, seeing that Blanc was not even paying her a cent worth of thought. The Leanbox goddess only shook her head before crossing her arms under her impressive bosom. "You were right when you said he was dangerous. He seems to know exactly how to manipulate us."

Neptune's eyes flattened towards her boobs, seeing them bounce as she crossed her arms. "Do you always have to flaunt those things around?"

"What, these?" Vert turned to her chest.

"Yes, what else, Vert?" the latter responded sarcastically. A big grin was the bigger girl's answer, and Neptune groaned. The ground then shook, taking both of their attention fast. A big pillar of smoke was now floating from the ground and the pink and purple robot was floating some distance above it, his arms crossed across his chest.

On the ground, Blanc visibly winced before picking herself up and growling. "Damn it!"

Neptune and Vert flew over to her quickly. "Blanc, stop this." Neptune chastised. "Did you not hear me when I said he was dangerous? You can't approach him too carelessly. He may not look it, but he is strong, believe me."

Blanc pushed Neptune away from her with a strong hand. "That's enough from you! Shut up!"

Vert took a step forward. "Blanc, stop this now. Listen to what Neptune is saying, we have to work together and formulate a plan if we want to defeat him."

Blanc could only growl before once again taking off.

"Blanc!" Neptune shouted, her effort being in vain as once again, Blanc engaged in combat with the mecha. Regardless of the nature of her foe, she was beginning to get worried. She knew that if Anonydeath was around, then some other members of the Sages had to be around. Neptune's eyes carefully began to scan the surrounding hills, looking for anything suspicious. Taking notice to her friend's actions, Vert turned to her.

"Neptune?"

"They're called the Seven Sages for a reason, Vert. I can't believe Anonydeath would be all the way out here on his own. There is something fishy going on."

"I can understand. It is rather strange to attack a factory all the way out here. You don't think he may have been trying to lure us all the way out here, do you?"

Neptune's eyes narrowed, thinking on how likely that may have been. He did not seem the least bit concerned with facing four CPUs at the same time. Despite his speed and strength, Anonydeath is also very smart, and she was certain he knew he stood not a chance against all four of them at once. Something had to be going on.

Another quake came, taking Neptune from her train of thought and she turned to see Blanc had once again been bested.

From far off, Noire dug herself out of the hill, shaking her head from left to right and rubbing plastic broken parts and bits from her hair. Looking ahead, she could see that her allies had made no progress. Growling, Noire stood up from the ground and flew forward.

Neptune and Vert heard Noire's approach and faced her as she came to join them. "What's going on?" the white haired woman asked.

"Blanc won't listen." Vert informed her. "Anonydeath seems to be pretty familiar with how we fight and he is able to predict our moves before we even make them, and yet we have no idea on who he even is. The most _we_ know is that he is a member of the Seven Sages."

Noire turned to look at Neptune. "How did you guys beat him back in the UltraDimension? There must be something we can do just like the other us did."

Neptune's eyes only turned to the ground. "He gave himself up after Yellow Heart had been defeated. We never really fought him."

"Oh... Great."

"I had a skirmish with him once, and he beat me." Neptune admitted. "There is not much I can say about it, he's just powerful."

Noire held a finger to her chin. "How about this, what if Blanc and I kept attacking him head on, keeping him distracted while you two charge up a finishing move that will hit him hard after we have him pinned down."

Neptune's eyes worriedly looked to the other piles of junk as Vert gave a smiling nod. "I like that idea, Neptune?" she turned to her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, just keep an eye out."

Noire blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

Vert smiled reassuringly at Noire, "Neptune believes there may be others out there waiting to ambush us, but if we don't focus on what's in front of us right now, he'll win and we'll lose from an assumption. I can't have that. I have... we all have some very important business to take care of after all."

Neptune sighed. "I guess we have no choice. Alright, Noire. Go for it."

The girl nodded and shot off towards the robot as Neptune and Vert exchanged a small glance, now beginning to power up.

([Music] Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory ► Nepgear's Theme ver.V ║Extended║)

Anonydeath bowed his head slightly, appreciating the resolve the goddesses seemed to have all of a sudden. "That's much better, ladies." he said to himself. Seeing Noire and Blanc now closing in on him, he took a fast retreat backwards, easily dodging their attacks. The two CPUs lunged again at him, slicing at him where they could.

Noire's brow twitched, seeing the robot merely weave past each of their attacks. "I… can't hit him!"

Blanc growled, swinging faster and faster with every missed slash. "Damn it… Damn it!"

The lines that were Anonydeath's eyes dimmed at her. He lifted his hand and grabbed the base hilt of Blanc's large ax, leaving the girl stunned.

"What the hell!?"

A satisfied grunt came from the robot as he then lifted a leg and kicked her in the stomach. Blanc screamed loudly as she was once again sent flying, however, she took to a fast roll and recovered her flight, balling tight fists and growling once more. Anonydeath tilted his head whimsically at her. "I noticed you were putting so much effort in just trying to hit me, what with all of that speed." He lifted his fingers up to his mouth, hooting up a mocking laughter. "There was hardly any strength behind your attacks!"

Noire suddenly slashed at him, but Anonydeath merely ducked under her attack and span, flying forward and coming to hover inches off of the ground, Blanc's ax in one hand and his other on his hip. Noire groaned as she too came to the earth and planted her feet against the ground.

"You all will have to attack me with everything you have if you wish to stand a chance. Come on, unite as well as your counterparts did."

Noire's bright cyan eyes narrowed suspiciously towards him. _Maybe Neptune has a real point about an ambush being set somewhere. What is he waiting for?_ "Why aren't you trying to attack us?"

Anonydeath shrugged his shoulders. "I like to camp is all."

"Camp!? Really?"

"Why should I bother wasting energy and effort coming after you when you are going to do just that? It's easier if I just sit here and wait for you to come to me."

Noire's teeth shown in her nervous frown, her other hand coming to grip the hilt of her rapier. _He's crafty, that's the damn truth there. We just have to keep him in place until Neptune and Vert ready their attack, it should be any second now._

Shouting, Noire began to glow a faint black, her eyes taking to lighting up in show of her power. Seeing this, Anonydeath's body leaned back in some slight surprise. "Concentrating your power, are we?" The ground around the CPU was becoming disheveled, parts and loose rubble began to shake and slowly rise, the glow around Noire becoming stronger. _Hmm, she's powering up alright. I better brace myself._

Anonydeath now lifted his other hand, balling a tight fist of his own. He lifted Blanc's ax up in a defensive position, finding that moving the large weapon was rather difficult.

 _I am still quite puzzled as to how that little CPU can wield such a large ax and move like she does. They truly are quite magnificent beings, if only they weren't in positions of such high power, we could have become friends. Oh well._

Noire's eyes sharpened, and in less than a second, the ground under her exploded wildly, the CPU in black taking off like a rocket towards Anonydeath. The "eyes" of the robot brightened significantly in shock at her speed, and Noire's sword slashed across his sight. A loud clang rang through the air. The ground now had two large streaks stretching across it. Anonydeath panted, looking to the rod of the weapon he held thankfully, seeing Noire floating several meters from him with her blade stopped mid-air.

 _She's fast! Very fast._

Looking down, he found that he also had been moved quite far from where he once was.

 _Her attack. It was so powerful that it even moved me this distance? Noire, I am quite impressed._

Noire, still floating in the air, panted heavily and slowly, looking to her foe with narrowed eyes. _He blocked it. He actually managed to block that attack. How? I was moving so fast I couldn't even keep up with it. So how did he do that?_

Seeing her fatigue, Anonydeath bent forward and flew to her. Noire gasped, seeing him come after her. With a stretch of his arm, he slashed at Noire with the large ax, and being unable to move, Noire was directly struck in her upper shoulder. She screamed as she fell into the earth. If the robot had a mouth, he would have smiled to himself.

Hearing a scream, he turned to see Blanc rapidly approach him, throwing a fist at his face. Being quick on his feet, Anonydeath used the rod of her weapon to block her attacks one after the other, slowly taking retreating steps. Blanc was attacking with such ferocity he had not a chance to counter her.

"I'm not afraid of you, you stupid robot." Blanc told him, continuing to throw more punches at him, "no matter how many times you may get a hit in, I'll always get on top!" With a spin, Blanc threw a winding kick into the robot's bicep, throwing him off balance. She sent her other leg in and finally scored a good shot. Anonydeath was sent flying, but the victory was short lived as the robot only took to flipping in mid-air and coming to a hovering stop. This left Blanc feeling rather frustrated, shaking a balling fist in aggravation. "Damn IT!"

Anonydeath sighed, now taking another look at the large ax in his hand. Deeming that it was beginning to hinder his movements, he whisked it towards the ground. Blanc watched the weapon spin violently in the air before finally taking its place in the ground with a sharp and loud strike.

"You fool." she spat, looking back up to the robot, "you should have kept that on you. You'll need it." Blanc once again rushed towards him, throwing a fist hard at the robot. He only sighed, now lifting a hand and taking a strong hold of the CPU's wrist. "Ugh!"

"I'm disappointed in you, Blanc." Anonydeath shook his head. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"I'll show you!" The CPU now threw a high kick at his head, only for his other hand take hold of her ankle. Grunting, Blanc tried to squirm, attempting to worm her limbs from his iron-like grasps. "Let go of me, you stupid bucket of bolts."

"If you wish." Anonydeath told her. Blanc's eyes widened as she felt her world begin to spin. Slowly, the robot began to twirl like a top, going faster and faster with each round until finally, he released her. The CPU was left screaming as she flew towards the ground. Blanc's world was all over the place, she could not tell up from down, it was a sickening disorientation. And then the harsh impact came.

Anonydeath looked over his work. However, his attention never left from the other two CPUs that had yet to still attack. He was keeping a sharp eye on them from the corner of his sight, and it looked like they were ready to move in on him.

Neptune's body was glowing a stark purple as Vert's was a bright green. The two CPU's then readied their weapons and came at him, leaving trails of their respective colors in their path. He turned to the two of them, seeing them close their distance on him so fast he was unable to comprehend it. Their weapons flourished in front of him, bright blinding slashes came. The robot's world was like complete white now, he could almost feel nothing. And then there was nothing.


	68. Chapter 68

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Midnight Morning – Edge of Planeptune's Continent – May 19th, XX18)

(Charlotte ost 03 OMOI)

A big sigh came. With a whirl of her body, Neptune now flipped onto her feet and twisted to look backwards with a stretch of her neck. Behind her and Vert stood Anonydeath, completely unmoving. Their weapon's shined their respective colors of bright purple and lime before fading away.

"That seems to have done it." Vert observed.

Still being skeptical about their victory, Neptune completely faced towards the robot and carefully approached him, her large sword still up in guard. Coming over towards them were Noire and Blanc, and they landed a small distance from the robot, taking to his front.

"Oh my..." Noire voiced, "It would seem he is out."

Looking upon his "face", it was completely devoid of any kind of activity. It was as black as the night sky. His raised arms were as still as stone, left hanging in the air as it seemed they were moving to position Blanc's weapon to once again guard himself. A big smirk came across Blanc's face, who lunged forward with a hand and taking hold of her ax. "Good job, you two."

Neptune blinked in puzzlement. _There's no way Anonydeath would allow himself to be beaten that easily. Or... am I underestimating our strength?_ Slowly, she relaxed herself and approached the shutdown mecha alongside her friends. Rounding him, Vert and Neptune stood side by side the other two CPUs, watching Blanc struggle removing her ax.

"Come on, you piece of junk. Let go!" she growled before finally, his fingers gave way. Blanc stumbled backwards from the sudden release before catching herself, then she sighed loudly. "So now what do we do?"

The group turned to Neptune, who only continued to carefully trace over the robot's masculine body with her eyes. Vert shrugged her shoulders and head at her. "This occurred in your nation, what do you want done with him?"

"Is he dead?" Noire asked.

"I… honestly don't know." Neptune admitted. "But, it's strange..." Neptune bent forward, using one of her hands to prop herself upon her crouching knees.

Noire's white brows perked up at her words. "Strange? What's strange?"

Neptune turned to look at the girls. "I see no signs of injury on him."

Anonydeath's black and pink body suddenly sprang back to life, his green neon lines now shining in complete power. "You girls should learn..." his voice told them, making them recoil in a spring of shock. From behind the robot's back, a strange cross shaped crimson jewel fell to the ground, shining an ominous red light all the while. The four girls could feel an immediate sting swarm all across their bodies, causing them to stammer and whine in pain. "To be more considerate of your surroundings."

(Megadimension Neptunia Victory II music: Continuous hits)

Anonydeath took several steps backwards, putting a hand on his hip as the jewel began to do its work. From out of nowhere, three more crimson jewels were flung like shuriken, flying over the member of the Seven Sages and landing in close proximity of the goddesses.

Neptune cried out in sharp pain, red electricity beginning to take hold of her. She fell to her knees, her trying to silence her pain in an effort to not show any weakness. Noire screamed out before too coming down, alongside Blanc and Vert. Closing an eye, Neptune's head started to shake. It was becoming hard to keep her head up. Struggling, she got to her knees, panting all the while as sweat began to form across her bare skin. "What's... going on?" Slowly, she tried as best she could to look towards Anonydeath, seeing him float only mere meters from the four of them.

The robot looked at them with dim lights. Footsteps could be heard behind him, and he turned to see a familiar face come. "Well, it would seem your little trick worked."

Neptune's expression was now overcome with dread and shock as she looked upon another member of the Seven Sages. Now coming to stand beside the robot was a slightly wide, balding man with dark shades over his eyes, donned in a black and sharp business suit. "Mr... Badd?"

He smirked with a "hmph" to the girl, now giving a nod. "Ah, miss Neptune. How do you do? Not good I suppose."

"Unfortunately." another familiar and light voice called from on high. Neptune struggled to look towards the small shadow standing on the top of a mound. The shadow jumped down and came within clear sight, revealing himself to be a rather large black mouse with a jagged tail, a broken heart on the very end of it.

"Ware... chu too?" Neptune asked. Turning with dismay, she looked at Anonydeath who only nodded his head.

"Your assumptions were correctly placed, dear Neptune." the robot told her. "It is just too bad you never had a chance to begin with."

"Now, to start the main attraction, chu!" Warechu exclaimed, lifting a large remote device with three color coded buttons of red, blue, and green on it. He lifted his other hand out dramatically and pressed the green one.

Noire winced as she felt the ground beneath them suddenly begin to shake. All around the four girls, the ground began to rise, vibrating strongly, removing all of the excess electronics and now revealing a sleek steel platform. The four crystals on the ground began to shine even harsher, red electricity striking madly from them and burrowing into the ground. Snaps and coiling pops began sounding all around them and thick red glowing wires began to shoot out from the ground.

Neptune gasped at feeling multiple wires wrap and coil around her upper legs and arms.

The three present members of the Seven Sages all watched as the four transformed CPUs were ensnared in a nest of thick glowing wires, a smirk upon Warechu and Mr. Badd's faces.

Neptune yelped at the tentacles beginning to invade her personal space, now taking to wrapping around her waist and over her boobs. Her eyes widened with a loud cry as one dug into her rear and coming around her body and over her shoulder. She cried out as it then lifted her clean off of the ground. "What's... going on!?"

Blanc growled out in a high voice as more glowing wires clamped strongly around her ankles and thighs. She felt her wrists suddenly get raised high and tied together. There was something abnormal about these wires. "It's... like I'm losing all of my power!"

Vert cried out as more wires wrapped under her and above her bosom, one coiling around her ankles and closing her legs together. Both of her arms were raised and forced behind her head, making her moan loudly at the strong and vigorous movement. "I… I can't move!" Vert grimaced as she used whatever strength she had to look down upon the three men standing below her, her brows contorting down in anger at them. "Who are you people?"

Noire was quickly lifted off of the ground, her legs being spread apart and held strongly. She struggled as best as she could, only barely being able to budge herself. However, all strength she had soon left her as her wrists were bound together and her arms were stretched high over her head, another thick wire wrapping around her chest from under her ribcage, going as far as in between her bosoms. "This is… so unfair! You tricked us!"

Mr. Badd laughed lowly. "Say what you will. You fell into our trap. You should have been more careful, girls."

"And now!" a new and feminine voice shouted, taking the girl's wavering gazes. Standing on the highest mound was a woman with light purple skin and blood red eyes, a large black witch hat on her head. "For the _pièce de résistance_!" Arfoire held up a large shining crimson hexagon about the size of a baseball.

"That's!" Noire exclaimed.

Blanc winced. "Arfoire!"

Neptune moaned at the movement of the wires, now taking to leaning forward with a pant. "I… told you guys. I told you there might be... more out here."

Arfoire's shoulders buckled up and down with each snicker. "Yes, this is perfect." She watched as the CPUs were slowly moved closer and closer together. It was such a thrilling sight to her, to see those girls who had messed up all of her plans time and time again finally be sucked into a trap. All due to their own arrogance. To be defeated with such humiliation, there was no better feat that was fitting. With that in mind, she began to laugh highly to herself before preparing to throw her large contraption. "It's time!"

With a loud and powerful grunt, Arfoire pitched the glowing device high into the air. The four girls watched as the machine came to hover high above them, and then an intense wave swam over their bodies, taking all strength they had left from them. The CPU's wailed out loudly, their bodies becoming limp in the infestation of tentacle wires. A bright red light shined like a fog light over them, bathing them in a red glow. From directly under them, large red glowing spikes shot out from the steel, ripping completely through the foundation and coming straight at each of the girl's.

Neptune's eyes widened like saucers, her body now stretching as best as it could as she wailed out, trying to accommodate the sudden sensation flowing across her body. She relaxed now, panting heavily. The large spike had attached itself against her bare back, spreading slightly across her skin in the pattern of jelly-like nerves. A similar fate was met with each of the other three girls, all taking to the same actions as Neptune did before becoming completely helpless.

"Nooo..." Neptune weakly cried, her head now falling to rest on her raised arm. She looked towards the three members of the sages, seeing them indifferent to their current situation.

"This... is bad." Noire panted, her head falling to look to the ground. It was as if her whole body was asleep. She did not know what to do, or even what to think.

Blanc growled quietly, now succumbing to the power of the trap and falling into it completely, the wires around her body slowly coiling around her for a better hold. Vert fell further into the tentacles' embrace as well, panting with a large blush over her face.

Across the surface of the large spikes, multiple and intricate circuitry patterns started to glow, small beads of light quickly flowing through the lines and into the ground.

"How do you like me now, CPUs!" Arfoire mightily boasted out before leaping high into the air. She landed closely beside Anonydeath, putting a hand on her own hip. "I must say, I did not think you could pull this off."

Anonydeath lowered his head factually. "It was only a matter of getting them to the right spot. That's all."

Mr. Badd huffed up a scuffle as he rubbed the bottom of his nose. "For a second, I thought you were done for." Having no response, Anonydeath and the rest of the sages took to looking up at the now captured goddesses.

Warechu rubbed his stubby paws together, snickering to himself. "This is what you get, chu, for acting so high and mighty. You broads don't deserve all of that stupid power you got! You're just a bunch of teenagers that happened to get lucky, that's all!"

Noire opened her mouth to retort, but fell silent as she quivered in the grasps of the tentacles.

Neptune strained herself to look towards Anonydeath. "What's... going to happen to us?"

"Oh?" The robot said, "You're asking me?"

Meekly, Neptune nodded her head at him.

"Well, until we can effectively remove all of your power from society and free the people of this world, you will be asleep."

Arfoire turned to him with a sharp glare. "ASLEEP!?" The other three members of the sages turned to look at the woman. "To heck with that, they're going to die here!"

(Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE OST - 30 - My Message to You)

"Whoa!" Warechu shouted, "we're going all the way! Well alright then, I have no problem with that, chu!"

Mr. Badd shook his head. "A little extreme, wouldn't you say, Arfoire?" He turned to face her. "I mean to kill them..."

"Has it not been our goal this whole time to destroy the CPUs!?" Arfoire declared, lifting a strong fist and clenching it strongly at them. The woman's brows were arching down, glaring at the three males with all the seriousness in the world. "If we let them live, they'll recover and ruin our plans! That's how it always works! We win, they lose."

"But killing them, Arfoire, was never part of the plan." Anonydeath told her. "As much as I too dislike the CPUs, I can't take the lives of these women. It is beyond me to even think-"

"Then leave." Arfoire told him. She lifted her angry gaze to the girls. "If you want no more to do with this, then be gone! I thought we were partners until the end. Wasn't that our new pledge, huh? To stick this through! Wasn't it you who told _us_ that the reason we lost last time was because we did not work together!?"

Anonydeath sighed, now lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head. "I suppose I did say that, but I never warranted for-"

"This is something we have to do, why can't you get that through your head, Anonydeath!" Arfoire shouted, continuing to stare at the women. "Don't you remember how they killed Copywaste!?"

"Ahem," Mr. Badd lifted a hand to his throat, "That's Copy _paste_ , Arfoire."

"Whatever. They almost killed me too believe it or not. I barely escaped with my life back there! Now it is time I return the favor." Arfoire's eyes sharpened in hatred at the CPUs. "I hate their kind... So much. They flaunt their power and privilege over all under them. They treat their titles and heroics like games of children, only helping people when they have the spare time or if they are not at all occupied with their own selfish endeavors. While countless people starve and go missing, they go about their oh-so-perfect lives, chatting with their friends and family, or going on whimsical trips to who the hell knows where!"

Neptune blinked, looking down at the woman with shaking eyes.

"They take their own lives for such granted, they treat everything around them like a toy, always getting upset at the most trivial of things. The only time they ever do their jobs is when shit starts to get really bad for them or if some great "evil" has risen. That's all!" Arfoire glowered at them. "I hate them. If I was a goddess, if I had a nation and a people to care for!" Arfoire rose a hand and rested it upon her large chest. "I'd sure as hell be a better leader than all of them combined! I know respect! I know authority!"

"Oh give it a rest." Blanc yelled down at her.

Arfoire's eye ticked, "why you..."

"We all know… that you would not… do any better a job than us. Hell, you'd be worse. Besides, who would follow under such an old hag anyways?"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Arfoire lifted a finger and pointed at her. "I'll have you know I'm barely over thirty years old!"

"Hah!" Blanc shouted. "I feel sorry for you!"

Arfoire screamed out in irritation. "Do you not see what I mean!?" she turned to look at Anonydeath and Mr. Badd with angry eyes. "Our goals are to destroy the CPUs, we'll get rid of them here! We finally have the chance. After that, we will be the ones calling the shots! Not these promiscuous and irritating brats!"

Anonydeath sighed. "I see your point, Arfoire." He turned to look towards Neptune. "Do not worry, it may be slow, but you won't even notice it. That's the best that I can afford for you."

Neptune gasped out, barely finding any strength to hold onto. "Wait, no!.." She winced audibly, contorting as the wires shifted her position to lean forward more than before. "Please… don't kill us. There's still... a lot I want to... do. I don't want to die!"

Anonydeath sighed in regret as he walked over to the newly risen console. "I know..." he muttered to himself. "However, for our goals to be met, we have no choice." Standing behind it, he proceeded to press a series of buttons before stopping over the enter command key. With hesitation, he turned to look at Arfoire. Her eyes met his own with a strong sense of will. She nodded at him, saying not a word anymore. The mecha looked back up at Neptune, seeing her plead with her eyes before he mashed down on the button.

All of a sudden, a new found pain was coursing through every nerve of the captured CPUs, their eyes shrinking as their bodies quaked in pain, screaming in complete and utter agony. The large jewel floating above the girls started to glow brightly until six transparent walls of energy shot out from its bottom sides. The laser walls came into contact with the metallic foundation underneath the goddesses, now sealing them inside. Warechu cringed some as the shadows of the four girls stretched and twitched, their heart-wrenching shrieks of pain echoing across the junk coated plains. Mr. Badd merely stood by and watched with crossed arms over his torso.

The jolting and screaming all suddenly ended. As Anonydeath looked up, he was covered in a veil of doubt. The girls in front of him were completely limp, eyes wide and void of light. It was like looking at a group of corpses, he almost felt disgusted with himself. "Now that the Anti-Crystal Cell has been formed, their fates have been sealed. No matter what they do, they will never escape this prison, and within a day's time, they will die in there."

Neptune's empty gaze stared at the ground. Her body was completely numb, she couldn't even feel her eyes or mouth. She felt like jelly. If she did not know any better, she would have guessed her she was paralyzed. Maybe she was?

 _I… What have I even done?_

Neptune stared towards nothing but the dark ground beneath her, seeing Warechu and Mr. Badd's feet just out of sight.

 _I wanted to do so many things. Meet so many more people. And yet._

A small tear began to form at the edge of her eye.

 _And yet..._

Like her, the other girls were completely immobilized. Helpless as can be. All power and strength in their bodies was now gone. They were broken and frail. It was too puzzling to them. One second, they were alive and well, and the next, completely at their enemy's mercy. And mercy was absent.

A small tear began to trail down Neptune's cheek, rolling down to her chin. Her body was cold, empty, absent. She felt completely alone, utterly devoid of faith or will. For the first time in her life, a small series of words crossed her mind. Words she never once thought were possible, it was just too hard to think about. Her life was full and happy, friends constantly surrounded her and kept her company, spirits were always high and fun was to be had. The concept was just too foreign for her to think about, but now did it never feel so close.

 _Am I really going to... die?_

Even in her greatest battles and darkest moments had she never once thought such a thing. There was always something that she could do, always a possibility that someone else would pick up after where she could not. Even though her sister and her friends were away, the chances that maybe they had fallen into such a trap were on her mind. Thinking back, it made sense. All of this was planned.

There was no way they weren't trapped just like herself. Completely helpless and afraid.

She hated this feeling. This feeling of being trapped and afraid. This feeling of being helpless and broken. This feeling of despair.

Nothing but despair.

Her sister's smiling face came to her mind. Somehow, Neptune found some small amount of peace. It may have been possible Nepgear was not in such a situation. Maybe she pulled through? She hoped so. If that was the case, if Nepgear could live on, that was a saving grace. Her sister should not have to die for her own sake. It was just too unreasonable, even for her.

 _Live on… Nepgear._ _My beautiful little sister. I hope you fare well. Please... be safe._

Her thoughts began to dwell elsewhere, resting on a purple haired boy with eyes similar to her own. Fuuin Yokoshima. She worried about him, she truly did. Ever since she met him inside of the Planeptune Basillicom, despite his thoughts, she could see how genuine and loving he truly was. He wished for nothing more than to live peacefully, trying to help others rather than destroy them as he had been forced to. She wanted to help him. He was someone she could even call a friend. Even though he saw himself as unworthy of anything, he held a humanity to him that was unlike any she had seen before. Now would she ever see him again?

 _Fuuin…_

She laughed to herself inwardly in some frail attempt to try and cheer herself up.

 _What kind of name is that anyway?_

The face of the young man crossed her mind, seeing him against black darkness, turning slowly to look at her in the eyes.

 _I'm going... to miss you._

Anonydeath swallowed deeply, never seeing this before. How still their bodies were. It was nerve wracking. Arfoire slowly crossed her arms, too being a bit unprepared for how sadistic the whole thing actually turned out to be. They may have displaced her to be cruel, but they weren't too wrong. However, she had second thoughts on them suffering so much. But it was too late to turn back now. The decision had been made, and now it must be carried through to the end.

The purple skinned woman sighed, lifting a hand to tilt her hat down, hiding her face some from the sight of the CPUs. It was more an act to hide them from her own eyes than she from them. "I just hope Copypaste and Trick did their jobs... The candidates could ruin everything."

"Do not fret, Arfoire." Mr. Badd exclaimed, "thanks to them, Warechu and myself have already prepared a trap for them. They'll meet a similar fate to their sisters."

"Good." She turned away. "When there are no stupid CPUs left in the world, we'll all be much better off." She gripped a tight fist.

"Yeah, chu." Warechu nodded his head. "No more dumb broads calling the shots or ruining our plans! We'll be rich, swimming in much needed cash, chu!"

"I'll be able to finally provide everything I once promised." Mr. Badd said. "The CPUs have continuously derailed all of my honest efforts in success, over such petty reasons. I'm sorry, ladies, but this is just business. I am truly sorry for all of you."

Anonydeath's regretful head lowered to look at the console. Slowly, his hands raised from the device, now turning them over to look into his palms, seeing them quiver and shake slightly. He took in a deep breath, then let it fall. Death was truly something that was never pleasant with him. He could only think on what his own actions had caused, the falling of a dear friend and partner he considered precious. His eyes dimmed out, thinking on that person. Death, its power was something no one could escape. And now he too was a maker of it. He just hoped that such a thing would never come from his hands again. He would rather create than destroy.

"I'm so sorry… Miss Neptune." Anonydeath said quietly, now returning to his duty and typing commands into the console controller.


	69. Chapter 69

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Midnight Morning – Somewhere in the Planeptune Outer Fields – May 19th, XX18)

(Super Depressing Piano Loop)

Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram flew high above the ground, each a feeling of dread over their souls. They had a feeling a worse fate as in store for their bigger sisters. They worried for them, each and every second that passed.

Nepgear's eyes narrowed, frightened at the thoughts going through her mind. She and her friends could have been killed today, all due to an Anti-Crystal. She had not seen one before, but now she could never forget the power such a small stone held. The small trinket possessed the ability to render her and her friends completely useless, unable to fight or defend themselves. If the ambush that was set for them so close to home was as dire as it was, the Planeptune Candidate could not imagine the severity of the situation Neptune and her friends were facing at the moment. She could feel a painful sting in her heart. She knew deep down, somewhere inside of her soul, that something terrible has happened.

It was still too much to take in, the possibility that such powers existed in this world and they knew nothing of them. A frightening revelation it truly was. While Nepgear was aware she was not as optimistic as Neptune, she was stronger in sense of mind. The girl did not want such a horrible fate to befall her sister, to experience such pain and torment. The despair she felt would be unforgettable. And it could have gotten much worse.

Looking down, Nepgear gazed at the boy hanging by her arms, their forearms each gripped strongly by the others' hands. Fuuin. He saved her life today. Not only hers, but Uni's, and Rom and Ram's as well. She was truly thankful to him now. Before, she thought not much of the purple haired teen, he was just another face to her. While he was kind and an ally, and though they did not fuss or invade one another's space, she never considered him to be a close friend. He was a boy, and even if he was cute, she was a bit afraid of him. Not of his strength or personality, but just of the mere fact she has not had the greatest of encounters with teenage boys before. Many in Planeptune were kind, yes, but under all of it, they were filled with ulterior motives and a perverse nature that was just inescapable.

Her opinion of Fuuin has changed now. Before she thought herself to be superior to him in almost every aspect. And while it was changed for the better, she knew she was still physically stronger to him. She was a goddess after all. Even in her human form, she was sure her power and skill outmatched his own. But his strength was something to be feared. It was not just his strength, but it was also the amount of hatred the boy had boiling up inside of him.

Nepgear could feel the darkness in his soul, slowly, he was becoming consumed. She hated it for him. It made her sad knowing that such a genuine and caring person thought so little of themselves, saw themselves as nothing but a means to an end. But he was trying to better that, desperately. She was proud to be able to help him along that road. She had made a decision tonight to help him, not as a CPU or a CPU Candidate, not as a charity giver or someone pitying him, but now as a friend.

Yes, she felt she could call him that now.

Despite whatever evil influence the Share Crystal Shards inside of his body may have had on his psyche, at the core, he was still Fuuin Yokoshima. A boy she had come to know to have a charming and sweet personality, his greatest wish to live a peaceful life. Just to be normal, like so many other people. He respected her, her friends and family. Unlike many men in Planeptune, he respected them as people.

Nepgear's eyes narrowed in sorrow at him. How could people do this kind of torment to a child for so long? It was a miracle that Fuuin turned out as well as he seemed to be. To be the kind of caring and helpful person he wants to be.

Since that battle with Taberu, ever since he woke up from his long sleep, he had become quite different. He was less timid and jumpy, in fact he seemed angry most of the time, just silently bottling up his frustration more and more. It was sad. Maybe one day, he would open back up and be normal, like she and her sister, like Noire and all of their friends. She was starting to see why MarvelousAQL thought so highly of the boy. No matter how dangerous the situation or how bleak the sight before him stood, he always charged as hard as he could when the well being of another was on the line. Nepgear had to wonder, why had he never shown such resolve when it came to his own life?

Maybe it was as Neptune told her. Fuuin did not value his life much. At most, he just did not want to die, otherwise, he did what he could to survive. That was merely it. The instinct to survive. His childhood and humanity had been stripped from him. The CPU Candidate could not imagine herself living in such a way, to be branded as a slave for a terrorist organization. To be instilled with such fear and to be controlled for years and years. To have the kind of hate he possessed. It was unimaginable to her, but she could at least try to understand his pain.

He may have been warped into a tool, but even now, he wished to put an end to all of it. Not only for himself, but for the rest of them as well. Nepgear silently tightened her grip on the boy's wrists, earning his gaze. The two stared at one another's eyes, Fuuin blinking seriously at her.

She was amazed at how his eyes managed to mirror her own and her sister's. If she did not know any better, she would have called him her brother. He looked so similar to Neptune and herself, it was puzzling. A thought crossed her mind, what happened to the boy's parents?

Deeming his fate for the most of his life, she had to assume they were probably killed just like so many others by Cultrizer. She herself never had parents, Histoire was the closest thing to a mother she could probably ask for, but the pain of even thinking that your parents had been cruelly murdered? And for what? It was just too cruel for her to picture, to even delve her mind into.

Fuuin looked at her, now seeing her front up a small smile. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Nepgear continued to only look down at his face before sighing some seconds later. "It's... I'm just thinking is all."

"We'll rescue your sister, Nepgear." Fuuin told her with a heavy voice. Hearing it, she felt her aching heart skip a beat. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head slightly, faint traces of tears wetting the corners of her eyelashes.

"It's... okay. I know Histoire asked you to come, but if you feel you can't-"

"Don't worry about me." Fuuin told her. Nepgear looked over at him. "I don't want you to fill your head with such unnecessary thought." The boy let his head fall to face forward with a glare.

"Fuuin..." Nepgear mumbled, now turning to look ahead as well. Seeing nothing but the dark night sky, the moon shining eerily bright from the side of her sight, buried just behind rows of large clouds. "Worrying about you is never a waste of energy for me." She smiled to herself. "You're my friend, of course I don't want you to get hurt. You have no idea how I felt when I saw you fall into the ground only an hour ago. I thought you had..." her eyes glimmered sadly, closing half way as her head lowered some, "died."

Fuuin's own hands gripped firmer, his bright blue eyes narrowing. "I'm a monster, Nepgear. There is… no reason to worry about me." He looked downwards. "I don't even know if I'm human anymore. I've done so many terrible things, and even now, the only thing on my mind is…" He paused, not wanting to come out completely with it. "It's just bad things. Very bad things." He let his head turn as if to face away from her, shame coming over him. "I don't like what I'm feeling at all, Nepgear. I don't like it one bit."

"It's okay." the candidate said in a kind and calm voice. "Right now, those Share Crystal Shards are what is giving you power and strength. Without them, I don't know what would have happened to Uni, Rom, Ram, or myself. You saved our lives back there, thank you so so much."

Fuuin's eyes closed sorrowfully, wondering, thinking to himself if using these shards was even the right call. They were evil, they were affecting his mind and body in more ways than one. He even almost lost himself in them, for a few moments, he did not even recognize himself. It was as if someone else had some grip upon his soul. It was scary to dwell on, but it was almost impossible to not push down.

"We're going to get you all better, Fuuin, I promise." Nepgear looked down at him. "Neptune, Histoire, and I, we're going to do everything we can to help you." She returned her eyes to the front, tears beginning to well up across them. "There's... so many people now that just want to help you. Because... we all. We all…"

Fuuin could only blink slowly, listening to her every word.

"Iffy, Marvy, Neptune, Neputunu..." Nepgear continued, "and now even me. We want you to live, just like us. No one wants you to die, Fuuin, and no one thinks you're a terrible person. I don't care what you have done in your past, and I'm certain everyone else feels the same. It's the you right now, the Fuuin who is our friend, that we want to help live and be... happy."

Even though the CPU Candidate herself was saying these things, it was just too hard to believe. Never once had he thought himself at all valuable or worth the time. There were numerous times in his life he wished he had just never been born, born only to suffer and reap. But it did do his heart and soul some good to hear a girl as pretty as Nepgear saying these things to him. It was warming and caressing. Histoire had told him similar things just an hour before, and now Nepgear too was sharing those same feelings with him.

"I understand." Fuuin said lowly, taking a moment to take it all in. "Thank you... Nepgear. It really does mean a lot, to hear you say that."

Nepgear smiled widely, closing her eyes. "You're welcome." However, her happy expressions faded quickly, still being scared for her sister. She hoped she was not at all too late to save her. _Would_ _I_ _even be able to_ was the question. If she and her friends had too been trapped by the powers of the Anti-Crystal, what is to say that the enemy they were preparing to face, the Seven Sages, had not more in store for them once they arrived? Surely they had to have known that Copypaste and Trick had been defeated by now, right? If so, would there be an even more dangerous trap waiting, prepared soulfully for them?

Fear trickled up Nepgear's spine. She could even sense the unease of her comrades, feeling their own doubt and fears for their sisters' condition. They were all scared. It was unavoidable. After the last ambush, that was all that could be said. They were frightened. The powers of the Anti-Crystal were far too strong for them to overcome.

The only trump card they had in this whole battle was the boy she carried under her. If Fuuin could manage to defeat Trick, despite what kind of evil power had taken him during that fight, he may be able to defeat the Seven Sages member who may be holding her sister and her friends in an awful trap, a small mercy being the best saving grace offered to them. It was the best shot they had.

Relying on the others at the Basillicom was just too risky, not only were they so far away, but she heard that while the CPUs and themselves had left to go fighting, Cultrizer attacked the Basillicom. More people had died, and all of her friends left there, had been injured. IF, Neputunu, MarvelousAQL, Garland, Yuuna, Gohan, they all had gotten hurt. It was regretful, if only she had stayed around to help them, would they not be in whatever pain they were in?

"Hey." Uni suddenly said, "I see a strange light up ahead."

Hearing her, Nepgear, Rom, Ram, and Fuuin focused their eyes. Sure enough, far ahead of them, a small and faint red glow was far in the sky, just behind the horizon.

"What is that?" Rom meekly asked.

Ram's mouth contorted to a fearful slant, gripping her wand tighter with both hands. "I don't know, but it gives me the creeps."

Uni furrowed her brows. "I think that might be our destination. Come on, our sisters must be in trouble!"

Nepgear shuddered with fear, her worst thoughts seeming to be confirmed. "Please be okay, Neptune!"

"Darn." Uni's fist balled up tight. "It's still so far away. We won't make it fast enough at this rate."

Fuuin turned to look at them, his hair flailing wildly in the rushing wind. "There's no reason for you to use up so much energy. You'll be exhausted by the time you get there. What good will you be if you're too tired to fight?"

Uni's brows lifted up some, looking at him. "Well, I..." She closed them tightly and turned. "Whatever, fine."

The group slowed back down to their previous pace, Rom and Ram eliciting a sad sigh as they did so. "I don't like this." Ram muttered, glancing to the ground, seeing scraps and small piles of discarded supplies beginning to cover the surface of the earth below her. "I don't want Blanc to get hurt."

Nepgear turned to look at her. "I can say for certain Blanc does not want to see either of you two get hurt either."

Rom's eyes shimmered, holding her wand up to her chin and looking down meekly. "I know. But my chest hurts so much. I just know sis is in trouble. We... have to save her."

Nepgear smiled reassuringly at her, faint tears at the edges of her eyes. "We will, Rom. We just have to get there first."

Fuuin's eyes narrowed. "Hey, in front of you! Look!"

(Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 03 Fate)

The CPU Candidates now stared upon a large dragon flying their way. Nepgear gasped loudly at the sight, seeing the black large dragon with glowing red eyes flying at them, openings its maw wide, an orange glow building up in the back of its throat.

"A dragon! Watch out!"

Fire spewed from the mouth of the mighty creature, blowing towards them in a strong whirl of wind. The girls spread apart in different directions, the flames of the monster's attack scorching through the air, leaving lasting heatwaves as it dispersed into thousands of fading shards.

Uni whipped around to face the creature as she finished her retreat, now arming her rifle. "What kind of dragon is that, I have never seen one like this before!?"

The air quaked as the massive beast flew past them, its large wings slowly flapping with a powerful gust. The four girls and the boy watched as the dragon began its large turn, obviously coming back for another shot at them.

Nepgear turned to look at the boy in her arms, "I'm going to put you down!"

"Yeah, just beat that thing!"

The Planeptune Candidate quickly flew to the ground and placed her feet upon it after Fuuin did his. The boy brushed off his shoulders as the CPU departed, now racing towards the large monster with her rapier extended. Turning, Fuuin faced towards the red glow in the far distance. Cursing silently, he began to make a run for it, knowing full well he was going to be of no help against a foe such as that dragon.

Loud rifle shots rang through the fields as Uni pulled her trigger again and again, watching sharp energy bullets hit the black scale armored body of the dragon, seemingly having little to no effect. "Oh man," she complained, "this one is strong!" Her eyes began to widen as it looked like the head of the creature turned to look at her, singling her out. Its massive body twisted and rolled in a terrifying motion, now seeing it come straight for her. With a scream, Uni darted in the opposite direction.

The large dragon was closing the distance at a rapid pace. The Candidate could not believe how fast the large monster was for its size, but it being a dragon, it was also to be expected.

She panicked, staring forward with a frightened expression. "It's going to eat me!"

Nepgear raced through the air desperately, her hands holding the hilt of her gun blade hard. "Hang on, Uni!" she shouted out with a high and fear filled voice. She finally approached the dragon from its flank, staring towards its large red glowing eye, seeing it roll to look at her. A loud roar left the throat of the creature, as if daring her to try and attack. Nepgear's brows furrowed down in determination, and she came close by its side and dug her blade into the skin of the monster's ribcage. A deafening shout of anger bellowed from the monster, now using its wings to try and blow her away, however, Nepgear was not willing at all to be stopped.

"Get out of our way, we have to save our sisters!" she declared. A strong pink glow began to appear around Nepgear's body, her speed began to increase as did her strength. A blue shine came across her eyes as a war cry sounded from her, now flying forth and cutting a large slit through the side of the dragon. An intense heat blew from the opening wound, burning Nepgear enough to make her wail and retreat in a moment's notice. As she did, the massive strength of the wind around the dragon sent her into a chaotic series of flips, sending the CPU tumbling towards the ground before loudly crashing into it.

"Nepgear!" Rom shouted with worry, rushing towards her.

The fallen CPU began to cough loudly as she picked herself up, holding a closed fist to her mouth. She stared upwards towards the dragon, seeing that it had lost sight of Uni, but something was strange about it now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rom asked as she came next to her friend. Nepgear coughed once more before smiling and giving an assuring nod.

"Yeah, thanks for checking on me." The CPU came to her feet and looked up. "Hey, look at that." Pointing towards the dragon, the two girls could see a glowing wound now open on its body. "I bet if you, Ram, and Uni were to shoot that, we might be able to beat that dragon!"

Rom nodded enthusiastically at her suggestion. "I'll go to find Ram." As the small girl took to the air to find her twin, Nepgear worriedly gripped her blade, wondering if it would be all that easy. This dragon was massive, where did it even come from? It took a lot of her power to even be able to cut that dragon's skin, she wondered if it was at all possible to beat such a mighty creature. Sure she and her friends had taken down Ancient Dragons in the past, but this was by far the largest dragon she had ever seen.

Uni flew quickly towards the ground, taking to a land and turning around quickly to see the dragon fly towards the ground, suddenly spewing its flames across a large area of the land. "What's it doing?" Her eyes suddenly widened at a thought. "Oh no, Rom and Ram!"

With a powerful kick off, Uni raced towards the area. She could see the dragon soundly return into the air, a dissatisfied growl coming from the monster. Uni came against the ground and leaped once more, now approaching the area of flames. Her eyes widened, looking through the large area that was now a melting pot. Her eyes scanned from left to right fast, looking to see if any of her friends had been caught in the wake of the dragon's fatal attack.

A surge of relief swam over her soul, her shoulders relaxing as finally, signs of life appeared. Standing in the middle of a glistening icy blue forcefield was her small friend, Ram, holding her staff forward with tightly closed eyes, panting all the while. "Ram!" Uni cried out, happy her friend protected herself.

Ram coughed out before taking into the air slowly, whimpering some before finally releasing her shield. Feeling the scorching heat of the flames now below her, she quickly moved higher into the air before realizing Uni was coming to her. "Uni!" she shouted out, "the dragon is coming back!"

Hearing this declaration, Uni whipped her head around in a panic to see that the enormous monster was most certainly coming at them once again, its large mouth open wide as flames began to spew out, preparing to roast the two CPUs properly.

A harsh body slam came against her side, making Uni cough out loudly just as the dragon began to fire at her. Ram watched as the white clad and bright pink haired form of Nepgear held Uni and came after her in a fast motion. The girl was grasped strongly around her small waist and pulled into Nepgear's flow, effectively being moved clear out of shot from the dragon's attack.

The three girls landed on the ground with a flurry of feet, joining an awaiting Rom. Nepgear was now taking to panting as Uni rubbed her side.

"Ow." she exclaimed, turning her lime eyes to look at her rival. "Nepgear, that hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Uni. But, that thing-"

"Thanks though." The white haired girl with curling twin tails turned to glare at the monster, seeing it begin to make another round. "Where's Fuuin?"

"I don't know, I left him on the ground somewhere, after that, I focused on our friend here."

Rom looked down with sad eyes. "I hope Mr. Flames doesn't find Fuuin."

Ram's eyes narrowed some as she turned away. "Might be okay if he does."

Nepgear shook her head. "Like it or not, we need him." Nepgear now turned to face her friends. "I managed to damage the dragon somewhat, but there is no way we can beat this thing in a straightforward fight."

"So, what do you propose we do?" Uni asked, shrugging her shoulders in a snarky attitude, resting a fist on her hip. "We've been running from that thing since it showed up."

"Well, you see-, look out!"

The four girls all darted off together into the air as the massive monster came upon them, throwing more scalding flames from its mighty gullet. Seeing that its prey had once again evaded immanent death, the legendary creature snapped its jaw shut with a loud clamp and aimed its sights into the air.

Nepgear and the girls came to a stop high in the air and turned to see that the dragon was once again making another turn. Nepgear's fist shook in growing apprehension. "Look at the dragon's side. Do you see the glowing spot right there?"

The other girls nodded, each giving their own answer of affirmation.

"I'm going to try and get him to expose it so you guys can get a clean shot and get a good hit in."

Uni leaned forwards with panic, "But that thing will eat you! It moves so fast-"

"You got any better ideas, Uni? Please, I'm all for them." Nepgear told her with a heavy voice. The two candidates stared at each other before the Lastation Candidate gave in, sighing in disapproval.

"Fine, Nepgear. You just better not die on me! On any of us, got it!?" Uni pointed at her, her own eyes shivering at the thoughts going through her head. Nepgear gave a soundful nod, now turning and lifting off to go after the monster. The three transformed girls watched as the pink haired angel left them to their devices, and they exchanged a worried look before giving nods of their own, moreso to themselves than to their friends.

"Let's do this!" Ram cheered, lifting a fist high into the air with a hop.

"Yeah, let's beat Mr. Flames!" Rom timidly shouted with a big smile of her own.

Uni lifted an eyebrow at her. "Mr. Flames?"

"He's so big, I had to give him a name... I'm sorry." Rom's gaze sadly turned to the ground.

"Hey, hey, don't get upset over that." Uni said with a flushed face. "Oh, come on! Let's charge our attacks and beat Mr. Flames..."

"Yay!" the two twins cheered, now taking their own wands in hand.

The wind roared past Nepgear's long hair, her eyes furrowing as she noticed the creature completed its turn, now coming straight towards her. She was unaware if the dragon was going to focus on her or go after her friends, she was hoping it was the former, as they are now, she wasn't sure they'd able to dodge the next attack. _I told them that I would distract the dragon. I just hope they can hit it, otherwise, I'm done for._

The bright shining eyes of the white clad Nepgear furrowed in determination, seeing the dragon's large red ones meet her own. She could see the flames trying to escape from the cracks of the mighty monster's large black teeth, it was ready to fire on her at anytime, which meant she needed to be fast and attentive to whatever it happened to be doing. The slightest mistake and she knew she would be cooked.

With her sword now brandished before her, Nepgear took aim and fired shots to the monster. Several glowing rounds of energy bullets streamed towards the monster's head, only two being direct hits on its nose and cheekbone, the rest bouncing off of its collar or just missing. She could see the monster's mouth open slightly, numerous specs of glowing fire falling from its gape. The distance was closing fast. With a graceful twirl, Nepgear flew off towards the side and downward, the dragon now taking to following after her.

The ominous sound of its wings flapping not far behind her chilled Nepgear to the bone, she could no longer see the beast behind her. Taking a large breath, she began to fly even faster, trying to escape the range of the dragon, but it was not having it. The massive dragon increased its own speed, now slowly weaving left and right, taking careful aim at her. Nepgear turned her head halfway to look at it, visually grimacing, seeing that it was being attentive to her own movements. Shaking it off of her was not going to be easy. It was obvious this large dragon was very experienced and had an intelligence to it.

Groaning in worry, Nepgear whipped to the side, making a sharp turn. The dragon, being much larger than she, had a tougher time matching her aerial maneuvers, but none the less managed to return behind her, gaining more momentum and speed as it did so.

The girl's eyes widened in dismay, seeing the dragon grow larger and larger as it approached. "Oh no!" she shouted.

A loud roar began to sound as the dragon opened its mouth, an inferno of flame now flying past the head of the creature, finally escaping the prison of its maw. The raging mass of fire was suddenly sent swarming towards her with a loud and deadly howl beaming across the skies. Scrambling, Nepgear found she had no way of escaping the whirlwind of fire now coming upon her.

A bright light now suddenly flew into the creature's side, exploding with a very loud crack and awing sight. The dragon wailed out loudly as its aim was thrown off, the momentum and speed of its flight slowing down significantly and shortly coming to a stop in the air, flapping its massive black wings as it did so. Orange and yellow glowing liquid began to spill from its gaping wound, steam flying in constant clouds off of it as it began to pile and scorch upon the ground far below. Shaking off the attack, the dragon turned its fierce gaze towards the three CPU Candidates standing far away from it. With a low buffet, the dragon directed its red eyes to Nepgear, almost as if congratulating her. Being puzzled, she watched as the great beast roared into the air, spewing fire from its mouth high up and taking off with a speed she had not seen be displayed before. In mere seconds, the large monster vanished from their sight and that was the end of their hard battle.

(SDR2 OST: -1-11- Re_ Despair Syndrome)

Nepgear panted loudly as she finally came to the ground with a fast speed, putting her feet forward and breathing heavily all the while as she made contact, skidding some meters through the appliance covered ground and coming to a stop. She held her chest, small beads of sweat rolling down the sides of her cheeks.

"That was... too close." she breathed, trying to regain much of her lost stamina.

Rom, Ram, and Uni quickly flew towards her, taking to landing one after the other around her. Rom ran to the heaving Candidate and placed a hand on her side and upper leg, trying to console the older girl. "Nepgear, are you okay?" the blue haired girl asked. Swallowing deeply, Nepgear gave a couple of nods, closing her eyes tight and slowly calming down.

"That was amazing, Nepgear!" Ram shouted with a hop. "You were so cool!"

"Yeah, really cool." Rom echoed with a bright smile.

"Ehehe..." Nepgear shyly straightened up, still catching her breath with a blush on her face, "that's kind of you to say. You guys saved me there."

Uni sighed. "If that's what is waiting for us here, I can't imagine what these guys have in store for our sisters."

Ram growled, pumping two fists up and now punching the air. "Let's go beat the bad guys up!"

"Don't be hasty." Uni told her. "Remember what happened last time? We got trapped. Let's try not to make the same mistake again."

Nepgear nodded and turned with a step, facing towards the bright eerie red light over the large and distant hills of trash. The other three girls turned to look as well.

"Let's go." Nepgear said. "Keep an eye out for Fuuin, we can't leave him behind."

"I get it, I get it." Uni said. "Come on." The four girls once again took to the air, now flying towards the glowing red light afar.

Meanwhile, Fuuin climbed higher and higher up a steep mound of random appliances, several giving way and falling around him as he tried to find stable pieces to hold onto. He groaned loudly, becoming fed up with every other pull just ripping his grip from the wall. It was scary, being high up off of the ground like this, but it was not like he had suffered worse before. With a deep breath, Fuuin lunged his hand up high and grabbed hold a large microwave oven that was sticking out of the pile. He gave it some good strong yanks before dedicating himself to it, now using it to reach higher up and trying to find something else, resting the soles of his shoes against other more stable pieces.

"Fuuin." Nepgear's voice came. Turning, he looked to see the girl in tight white now float over to him. "Wow, you made quite a distance in the small time we spent fighting that thing."

"Small time?" Fuuin asked. "That was over half an hour. I couldn't just stand there doing nothing, besides, there was no telling whether or not that thing would have come after me. Knowing my luck, I would have-"

"Please don't..." Nepgear said, her brows arcing up. "Here, let me carry you. You can't fly."

The boy closed his eyes, trying to relax his pent up aggression before opening them up again and reaching out. He took a hold of her arms and she took his weight full force. Nepgear smiled at him as the two rose higher into the air, joining up with the other three candidates.

Fuuin looked at one after other, then turning to look forward. "How are you girls doing? I'm certain you must be tired after that fight."

"A bit." Rom admitted, looking at him, "but, uhm, we're fine."

The group of teens slowly came over the largest mound, and what came before them was shocking to the girls. Far before them, in the middle of a low clearing in the center of an uneven ring of large piles of appliances and electronics was a six sided pyramid of red light, radiating with red waves and crimson electricity shooting into the ground from all sides and corners of a bright silver metallic foundation.

"Oh my gosh!" Nepgear cried out, looking to the bright structure of energy, "Neptune!"

(Silent Hill 3 OST - A Stray Child)

The four Candidates came to the ground, Nepgear letting Fuuin rest upon his feet before coming down onto her own. Rom and Ram took some fast steps forward before stopping, staring towards the large construction, despair upon their faces. Uni's brows shook as they furrowed deeply to the sight, her free fist gripping angrily. Nepgear took a deep and worried swallow. Fuuin's eyes narrowed sharply, staring at the unbelievable sight before him.

In the glowing ruby pyramid, the four goddesses of their world could be seen tangled in a mess of glowing tentacle wires, beads of light eerily coming from their bodies and traveling through their mass. Four large spike pillars were erected from the ground, burrowing into their backs, beads of colored light running through the patterns of its texture. They seemed completely lifeless, still as could be. Their eyes were wide with agony, but strangely still and devoid of life.

"Neptune?" Nepgear called out. "Neptune!?"

"Oh my, I was starting to wonder when you would show up." called out a familiar voice. Growling, Nepgear, as well as Rom, Ram, and Uni, turned to look at a risen high console. Standing at the control station was

"Anonydeath!" Nepgear shouted.

"You know him too, huh?" Ram asked. Nepgear nodded.

"He's a member of the Seven Sages. He's very strong, watch out."

Standing alongside him was Warechu and Mr. Badd, both of which locked eyes with the Purple Sister they had faced down before.

"She's here." Mr. Badd said to the others. "That girl is about as strong as her sister."

"Hmm." Anonydeath lifted a finger to his chin, tilting his head to the side, "I would argue that Nepgear is probably stronger than her sister. Remember, just because they are smaller does not mean we should take them lightly."

"Oh man..." Warechu took a step back, "now the four small broads are here. I've only seen the one before, who are the other three?"

"Unsure." Anonydeath turned to look at the four CPUs imprisoned within the Anti-Crystal Cell. "I can only ascertain they are more CPUs going from their outfits."

Mr. Badd's brows furrowed down as he looked at the single purple haired boy, seeing him glare darkly at them. "What about him? I did not realize that the CPUs carried boys around with them."

Warechu took a small step back. "He's giving me the creeps, chu. Look at the look in his eyes."

Nepgear stared at the three members. "Anonydeath, Mr. Badd, and Warechu... That's three of them, and Copypaste has already been defeated. That means there are three more of you somewhere."

Rom swallowed deeply. "They look strong, Ram."

"So," Ram shouted, "we can beat them. Just you watch! Look, one of them is the rat we've already beaten before, and the other one is just a big fat man."

The two addressed members of the sages leaned back in shock at their words. "What!?" Warechu shouted. "We've never even met before, chu! That hurts!"

"And I'm not fat." Mr. Badd shouted. "I'm really beginning to see where Arfoire's coming from now… The CPUs in our world at least showed some degree of respect."

"Some. Not much, chu." Warechu crossed his stubby arms over the heart on his belly and turned his chin high, facing away from them with a loud "hmph".

"So..." Mr. Badd turned to look at Anonydeath. "How do we deal with them now?"

"How about you just release some more monsters?" the pink robot answered.

"Good idea." The man reached into his back pocket, taking out a set of three blank CD's. Nepgear's eyes widened.

"Monster Capsules!" she shouted.

Mr. Badd smirked. "You're a smart one, just as I remember. Here, have some fun, ladies! Show your spirits!" The man tossed the discs out, and all the onlookers watched as they landed against the ground, glowing a bright purple before several large mobs stood before them. The Candidates readied their weapons, preparing to fight. Nepgear eyed towards Fuuin, barely moving her head to face him.

"Fuuin, stay out of this. I don't want you getting hurt."

Fuuin narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, I can handle a couple of monsters, don't worry about me so much."

"I need you to keep an eye on them, look out for anything funny or suspicious. There must be a trap set around here somewhere."

Fuuin opened his mouth to argue, but only groaned before taking some slow steps backwards. "Fine, we'll do this your way."

Anonydeath watched the boy with an interest, it was the first he had ever seen a young man accompany beings such as the CPUs. Maybe the ones of this world were not as selfish or thoughtless as he once thought. Still, for them to bring him along meant he must have some way of fighting them, and whatever it was, a nervous chill came. He knew how to fight CPUs, but that boy could be anything but that. In a low voice, the robot turned to Warechu, "Keep an eye on the boy. He worries me."

"Him?" the mouse asked, looking back up to the robot and then to the teen. He could see his eyes shining through the shadows of the land, carefully looking over the place for their well hidden ensnare. It was unnerving seeing how alike they were to the purple CPU's inside of the cell they created. If they had the same pupils that the girls had, he would have argued they were exactly like Neptune's own. A dark feeling crept up from inside of the mouse, looking at the purple haired lad. And then, the boy's eyes suddenly locked with his own.

Warechu yelped and quickly turned away. Fuuin only narrowed his glare at the three men high above him before returning his gaze to Nepgear.

The Planeptune Candidate was already fighting hard, with a swing of her weapon, she quickly fell two mobs and moved on to fight a larger floating machine with a single red eye. She swayed and dodged the fire of the creature before slashing her sword across its body, ending it swiftly. Uni fired precise shots one after the other at mobs around her, quickly dispatching them. Rom and Ram used large area of effect moves to take down the final group of monsters and then it was all clear.

Mr. Badd groaned at the results of his handiwork, his monsters had been defeated so easily by the Candidates. "That was faster than I expected."

"They're stronger than we thought." Anonydeath concluded, looking at Nepgear and Uni inquisitively. "I would say that is to be expected from the girls who could defeat Copypaste and Trick at the same time."

Nepgear turned her eyes up to the group of three, standing strong and stretching her legs. "Release my sister and her friends, now!"

Anonydeath shook his head. "I'm sorry, sweet pea, no can do. Once the Cell has been activated, it cannot be stopped until all forms of Share Energy within have been completely diminished."

Uni growled. "Come on, don't make us hurt you! I can promise what you did to our sisters will not work with us!"

The ground underneath the four candidates began to bulge and break under them, quickly catching Fuuin's eye. "Hey!" he shouted. "Beneath you, move!"

Hearing him, the four girls immediately took to the air, numerous amounts of wires lunging at them in an attempt to catch them. Nepgear stared with wide eyes at the sight, seeing an uncountable amount of them eerily curl back down, as if waiting for the girls to get near.

Fuuin's fists balled as all around the Anti-Crystal Cell, the ground sprang to life, wires slowly rising in large numbers. "That is insane..." he said to himself.

Nepgear's brows twitched in anger and in fear, seeing the numerous appendages move and sway, merely awaiting their approach. "We can't even get close to the others."

Uni's eyes narrowed at the sight, "Noire, hang on, I'm going to get you out of there."

Rom and Ram shuddered with fear. "Nepgear, what do we do?" Rom asked.

Nepgear lifted her head, looking at Anonydeath and taking a strong hold of her gun blade. With a scream, she took aim at the robot, closing an eye. "We attack them!" she declared, now pulling the trigger and firing a loud shot of energy to the trio.

Warechu quickly pressed a button on the large remote he held, the blue one, and a faint shield of energy quickly came over the group. He snickered as Nepgear let her gun fall some, looking on with shock and despair at the sight.

"A shield?" Uni asked. "Great..."

Ram balled a tight and frustrated fist. "How are we supposed to hit them now?"

Fuuin glared at the mess of moving wires far in front of him, staring into the six sided pyramid imprisoning the CPUs. "Damn..." he growled. "I've got to do something, I can't just… sit here and watch." He lifted his gaze back up to Nepgear and her friends, seeing them floating high in the air.

Nepgear's eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area, looking for any way she could flank them, trying to come up with some kind of plan. Deciding to just wing it, Nepgear flew off to the right of the group. "Rom, with me, Uni, you and Ram go the other way and rush them from the side!"

Uni and Ram nodded to her. "Got it!" The two girls quickly flew to the opposite side as Nepgear and Rom quickly circled the area and came towards the trio on the platform, Nepgear preparing a strong strike with the blade of her weapon as Rom charged an icy attack of her own. Warechu growled in frustration, seeing the girls come as Mr. Badd and Anonydeath watched the other two come from the other end.

"If this console is destroyed, we'll never be able to lift the barrier and reclaim our crystals." Anonydeath told them. "We can't afford for those things to run perpetually, they could create an imbalance in the world, understand?"

"Right, chu! Initiating counter measures, now!" He pressed the big red button on his controller. Springing from behind the platform was a large turret with glowing pink energy inside. Rapidly, it began to take aim on the two girls and fire a jelly like liquid from it with a loud whistle similar to a baseball shooter.

With a gasp, Rom and Nepgear narrowly avoided the first and second shots of the cannon, however, their advance was halted as it now took all of their speed to dodge the sticky shots of gunk from the weapon.

"Rom, watch out! I don't know what that stuff is, but it can't be good!"

"I'll do what I can, Nepgear!" Rom shouted, floating high as if jumping and spreading her legs to dodge another shot.

Anonydeath took a step back and Mr. Badd threw out another black disc. Uni took aim and quickly shot it before it could spawn another monster, however, upon shooting the strange CD, a large cloud of pink smog spawned in front of them. Ram screamed as she backed away from it, feeling the faint traces of it that happened to touch her turn into a thick and sticky gunk on her body. "Ew," she said, lifting her arm and seeing it pulsate and twitch on her. "What is this?"

Uni growled. "You guys have some cheap tricks up your sleeves!"

Mr. Badd took out another CD, smirking to himself and whisking it at them like an expert Frisbee tosser. Uni gasped at it, and due to the last one, she was unsure of whether or not she should shoot this one down or just dodge it and let it fly past her. Deciding on the latter, she weaved to the side, dodging the small disc. As it passed her, a purple glow took to it and suddenly, an oddly colored horsebird was flapping its wings behind her, neighing in a loud voice at its birth.

"A horsebird!" Ram shouted, "behind you, Uni!"

Uni took a fast aim at it. "I see it, Ram!"

Fuuin growled, beginning to grow irritated. "That's it, I'm done just standing around." Fuuin took a step forward before something strange and frightening came into his sight. The shadow figure of a woman with a witch hat was now floating behind Nepgear and Rom, stopping him in his tracks. "Nepgear, Rom, behind you!" he shouted with all of his power.

Hearing this, Nepgear turned around and came face to face with a familiar foe, one she could never forget. "Arfoire!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Hi there!" the woman greeted, swinging her sword at the CPU. Nepgear managed to dodge it, but then she felt herself get slammed with a hard shot. Fuuin took a fearing step forward with wide shaking eyes, sneering at the sight of the pink haired CPU being covered in a thick and gooey substance. She wailed, feeling her arms be bound against her body. Rom screamed as Arfoire now struck at her. With a whirl, she knocked both girls down, sending them falling into the nest of tentacles surrounding the large structure holding their sisters captive. As soon as they came into contact with the wires, Nepgear and Rom screamed loudly, a harsh crimson glow bathing their bodies.

Nepgear's eyes shook in sharp pain. _What is this!? I'm losing all of my power! I… I can't feel anything anymore!_

Rom twitched and twisted inside the hold of the red wires, feeling them coil strongly around her small body, too screaming all the while in pain, quickly going limp in their hold.

Panicking, Uni fired a shot into the horsebird surprise she received, turning to look at the source of the screams now echoing around her. "Nepgear! Rom!"

"Rom!" Ram shouted loudly. "Hang on, I'll save you!" Without a second thought, Ram rushed towards the moving forest of wires now holding her sister hostage, holding her wand out before her and charging a lightning elemental attack.

Seeing this, Fuuin rushed forwards in a sprint, his feet stomping strongly with each step towards the descending small girl. "No, Ram, don't!"

It was too late, Fuuin came to a skidding stop at hearing Ram's screams. She was immediately taken in by the strong coils of the thick wires, blinded by her own desire for her sister's safety. Fuuin gritted his teeth in frustration, swinging a fist out to the side. He watched as the pink haired girl was tied up and bound in a suggestive position in the wires, bringing her against the back of her twin and tying them up together.

Uni paused, shocked at seeing how fast everything around them was falling apart. "You bastards!" she shouted. She turned to glare at Anonydeath, but was instead met with Arfoire's smirk, seeing the witch swing a broad sword hard into her body, throwing the white haired candidate down into the forest of moving red.

Fuuin growled as Uni too was ensnared and taken into custody, hearing her screams surface as red electricity visibly ran through her body. She jolted and jumped, her sight became blurry, her senses became numb, and it was like all strength and power in her body was stripped straight from her. Closing her eyes in regret, she slumped back, falling limp, alongside the other girls into the tentacles. Fuuin watched as the powerful CPU Candidates succumbed to the power of the crimson light, becoming helpless once again.

His eyes sharpened, shaking as he looked at the sight in front of him. All eight of the CPUs that protected Gamindustri, his home, his world, were now ensnared in a trap of death. His lips twitched, bending down sharply in anger and resentment.

 _I should have done something..._

Nepgear quaked, moaning in pain as another wave of red ran over her body.

 _I could have stopped this from happening..._

Arfoire smirked widely, now coming to stand beside Mr. Badd before chuckling to herself, satisfied with the success of their plan. "This is just too good. This is just too brilliant!" she howled out in laughter, reveling in her victory. "Finally, after all of these years, I have beaten that bratty Neptune and her little gaggle of friends!"

Slowly, Fuuin's glare turned, rising to stare at the four of the powerful foes before him.

"So many blown away opportunities, so many names thrown here and there, so much worry and failure that crumbled down upon me, choking me day and night, it all has finally come full circle! Aaaaahahahahahahaaa!"

Arfoire continued to laugh loudly, however, Anonydeath, Warechu, and Mr. Badd looked at the boy glaring at them from down below, an eerie bright blue shine glowing from his eyes.

He was angry. That was all there was to it. Angry at being so useless and helpless for them, for Nepgear who had told him so many wonderful things. He was angry at it all, for failing her, for failing Neptune, for failing himself. "Damnit..." his fist gripped. He turned his eyes to look back at the CPUs.

Uni briefly yelled out, trying to budge herself even just a little from the hold of the tentacles before again falling more into them.

From above, as Arfoire continued her victory high, Mr. Badd leaned slightly to his robotic companion. "What do you think he's doing now?"

"Seems like he is just observing the events unfolding here." Anonydeath said, still worrying if whether or not the child was something to truly be wary of. The mere fact he has done nothing but shout was off putting to the super hacker, was he only there as some kind of observer for the CPUs, overseeing their fates and lives, or was he there for another reason? "In any case, we should prepare ourselves for anything. He seems to be unaffected by the light of the Anti-Crystals."

Warechu lifted a hand, scratching his ear and bending it forward with every wake. "That simply means he's not a CPU, chu." He then put his stubby fists on his hips, smirking highly with closed eyes. "We don't have to worry about him, chu, he's just a kid."

The teeth of the boy shown in growing anger. Rom yelped at the movement of the wires around her delicate skin, becoming weaker and weaker in their draining hold.

Fuuin glared at the red glow in front of him, unsure of whether or not he should approach it. Something in his body was telling him to move forward to them, he could feel his body yearning for all eight of the captured girls in front of him. He was angered and confused by the feeling, he barely ever lusted after them before, so why now all of a sudden was he so infatuated with them? All of them? His mind was running from one place to another. As far as he could remember, he feared Cultrizer and was simply petrified at the thought of them doing away with him, he wanted to live. He wanted to do anything he could to try and escape from them, but now, they were barely on his mind aside from his unending wish to absolutely destroy them. He could feel he no longer feared them. They were just another obstacle in his way.

Fuuin's eyes narrowed.

 _An obstacle?_

An obstacle in what path? As far as he knew, his life had only one destination.

Nothing.

Nepgear's softened voice reached his ears, jumping his heart. He could see her move and twitch, her head lying off to the side with glimmering eyes.

 _Nothing._

That was his answer for his life, but now he was feeling a different end. One of prosperity, one of absolute and incontestable power. There was something inside of him, something that may have been there all along, since the day he was brought into this world, something dark, wicked, and insatiable.

That was what scared him now.

The shards were the very source of his fear now. They would bring about the end of everything.

Fuuin's fists clenched audibly, shaking ever so slightly. He could see images flashing before his eyes, visions of some kind, completely foreign to him. It was like a drug, a very brief moment of completeness. He could see the girls, their eyes glowing a powerful white and an array of many colors, blue, cyan, green, yellow. It was a sight, all gathered around a large and heavily decorated and draped throne of red and sapphire, their arms wrapping elegantly around the limbs of someone, an unknown person sitting in that throne. A king.

A god.

He smiled, more so to himself than anything, as the girls had faraway gazes on their faces. The girls, the goddesses, gathered around him like some kind of divine king. The sapphire flare from the man's eye shined powerfully bright.

He could feel it.

It was too good to be true. It was too familiar to be real.

Sitting in that chair, Fuuin could see himself, leaning back, powerful visions flashing across the wakes of his mind.

That brief moment felt more real than anything he could have imagined. Fuuin blinked in shock, staring at nothing in particular.

 _What was that?_

It was stunning. Shaking his head, he furrowed his brows, a sudden resolve welling up inside of him. Something new was coming into him again, but this time, he felt...

"Good..." the boy muttered under his breath.

With a sound step, he turned away from the six sided energy construct and faced the four members of the Seven Sages. Anonydeath's gaze dimmed in a careful manner, seeing that the boy was ready to make his move. Hearing his partner, Arfoire, still reveling, he lifted a hand.

"Arfoire, you may want to pay attention, I think we still have one more problem to deal with."

Arfoire had heard her ally's warning, paying little mind to it, but she stopped none-the-less. "What is it, robot?"

Mr. Badd cleared his throat. "It would seem he's fixing to act." Arfoire now looked down to see the boy on the ground glaring up at them.

"Oh, how long has he been there? He's just a kid, why haven't any of you taken care of him yet?"

Warechu motioned a waving finger at the kid, "That smaller Neptune brought him here, chu! We wasn't just going to attack him, what if he was some kind of monster, chu!"

Fuuin's eyes sharpened with a dark glare, and slowly he lifted his foot, and he began taking strong steps after the other, arms swaying back and forth at his sides.

This sudden feeling inside of him. It made him feel strong, it made him feel powerful, just like what he saw. _I need to reach that._ Fuuin's eyes slowly widened. _I need to feel that. That security, that confidence! I must become strong!_ Fuuin took one step after another, coming closer and closer to the high control platform. _I must surpass... **me**!_ He stopped a fair distance from the group of four powerful beings that would be his opponents, his eyes glowing towards them with a flowing white.

Arfoire wore a smirk. "So, the punk brat wants to try his hand at me, huh? Fine, I'll show him." Arfoire cocked up a wide grin and brought up her hand, clenching an audible fist and bringing it down. "I will make him cry home to mommy."

Fuuin's eyes narrowed. "Are you going to underestimate me too?" His fists clenched harder, his eyes began to furrow in growing fury. "Just like my friends, just like my captors? Just like everyone I have ever met?"

Anonydeath's eye lines brightened, seeing that a change was taking place on the boy. "Oh dear, what is this?"

(Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE OST - 05 - Darkness)

The eyes of Fuuin began to shine an even brighter white, a white aura taking over the contour of his body. He frowned deeply at them, the blue of his eyes glowing brightly. "I'm through sitting around... So many times I have done nothing but sit there like a helpless child, either letting myself get riddled and played with, controlled or spat at, or I let one of my friends get hurt because of me! Because of my inability..."

Fuuin's fists unclenched, his hands and fingers stretching in a menacing motion before suddenly balling up again even tighter. He turned to look back at the CPUs and the CPU Candidates, seeing all eight slowly losing their life to the crimson light. His eyes widened in empathy for them, worrying deeply.

"They're my friends. They took me in, knowing what kind of danger I posed to their lives, that I could bring ruin upon them, and still, they... those girls chose to help me. To help _me…_ Me... of all people."

He lowered his head, hiding his eyes behind a shadow of regret, wishing he could have done something, anything to have prevented the coming of their current situation. So those sweet girls would not have had to experience such pain, such despair. No person was deserving of that, no one should have to suffer what he has had to endure. It was the one thing he wished mostly for anyone he thought close to him.

"No more." He lifted his head, a glowing rainbow jagged diamond being in place of his pupil. "Only I should have to suffer such a fate," Fuuin's teeth bared themselves, "because unlike them..." His shoulders began to shake with anger and hate, "I deserve it!"

Arfoire, alongside her other comrades, stared down to the white glowing boy far below them. "Well, isn't this new." she mused. "Anonydeath, any ideas on to what he's done to himself?"

"Unsure, sweetie." Anonydeath took to sitting in the air, crossing his legs. "I'll have to set up my energy readers to get any kind of good hypothesis. I'd be wary of him if I were you though. He may have possession of some of those Share Crystal Shards we've been hearing about."

Arfoire's eyes narrowed. "Those things are of little importance to me." She smiled darkly. "Do not forget, we have the Fear. We've collected enough fragments to create a small crystal. If something should happen, I'll use that and take him down. But that's a heavy "if", Anonydeath."

The purple skinned Seven Sage jumped up into the air, flipping with outstretched arms and straight legs, doing four full revolutions before landing soundly on her feet, a cloud of dust jumping from her wake. She smirked, putting a hand to her feet as Fuuin bent his legs and brought his fists up. Her eyes rolled to look at the CPUs, seeing their consciousness barely, if at all, present. "Good... It won't be long now..." She then turned to look at the boy standing in front of her. Her smirk only widened, eyes narrowing. Her mind was recalling that one encounter with the powerful blond back in Lastation. There was a strange glow about him as well, one of emerald. He had diamond eyes, just the same as the boy before her now. But this time, she was fully prepared for anything.

She was not going to be caught off guard this time.

"Fool me once... Shame on you." Arfoire mumbled, now brandishing her signature scythe from out of nowhere and to her side. "Fool me twice, child... Shame. On. Me." Arfoire took an elegant battle stance, smirking widely at the purple haired glowing boy. "I shall be the ruin to your world, kid."

Fuuin's eyes were burning like fire, glaring strongly at one of the arbiters of his friends' demise. There was no way he could in any good sense allow such a tragedy to happen, not without some form of harsh punishment. "I will become your judge. And I shall also be your jury." Fuuin's fists balled tighter. "Your trial..." The seeker's eyes suddenly widened, "starts now!"

(Ohm Mind - Out Of Galaxy)

Fuuin was suddenly sprinting towards Arfoire, fists at his sides. The purple skinned woman spun her scythe over her head, standing with fashion before swinging widely at him. With a stammer, Fuuin took a wild step back before lunging at her, bringing a fist up and throwing his first attack.

The boy's wrist was met with a harsh parry from the end of her long handle, but deciding to ignore the throbbing pain, he continued to punch at her with his other hand. Arfoire wore a cocky smile, still using her weapon to hit the boy's attacks one after another before finally spinning around and throwing the blunt end of her weapon into his stomach. With a scream, Fuuin was sent flipping into the air. The ground was flying past him before he was seeing the sky, this repeated several times in short seconds before he hit the ground, rebounding off and flat onto his back.

Arfoire charged her scythe, gathering cackling red and black energy. "Nice try, kid!" she shouted, now slicing the air, sending a firey black wave of energy at him. Seeing this, Fuuin growled and jumped to the side, landing onto his hands and going into a roll, effectively dodging the attack. He got to his feet, glaring at the woman as the attack exploded some distance from him.

With a jump, Fuuin rode the shock wave of the attack a few meters before taking to his feet, sprinting once again at her. The seeker closed his hands into fists and came upon Arfoire. To the witch, he may as well have been an open book. He was once again attacking her with a reckless sense behind every strike. The fight was only repeating itself, she was just parrying his attacks with her scythe.

 _This time, I'll cut him in half._ Arfoire's teethy smirk widened as she now struck at him with another wide slash. Her eyes widened as Fuuin jumped over the attack. She saw him spin and in a flash, her eyes were looking a completely different direction, her senses dazed.

Fuuin landed onto the ground and threw a hard punch into her chest. Screaming out in pain, Arfoire stammered back as Fuuin jumped again and threw both feet against the side of her head. The spectating Seven Sages cringed at the sight, seeing the woman's feet leave the ground and flying off.

The purple haired lad landed soundly on his feet, watching the woman land flat on her back a good distance from him. Seeing his chance, Fuuin charged head on at her, quickly closing the gap. He leaped up into the air and came down at her with both feet. Seeing this, Arfoire eyed him with a sneer and rolled to the side. The ground around the boy's impact exploded, chunks of the ground flying in every direction. Feeling herself get pelted with medium sized clumps of dirt, Arfoire growled and bared her weapon. She flourished it out and slashed at Fuuin, cutting through the cloud of dust in a clean sweep.

Fuuin ducked under her attack, but Arfoire was fast, she slashed at him again, aiming lower at his legs. With a small jump, he managed to evade her scythe and throw a kick into her chin. Staggering backwards, Arfoire held her mouth, seeing him throw a fist into her chest. A cough came from the woman as Fuuin took a big step forward, throwing his other fist into her stomach this time and quickly spinning around. A hard elbow collided hard into Arfoire's cheek, drawing good amounts of blood from her and sending her into a severe daze. Her world spun wildly.

With a loud growl, Fuuin jumped into the air, spinning three times before extending a leg and kicking Arfoire off like a ball. The woman screamed out before hitting the ground and skidding forward to a burning stop.

Eyes twitching widely in irritation, Arfoire spat and pushed herself onto her hands, staring at the ground. "This... is unbelievable. A mere child... is… beating _me_!?"

With angry shakes, she turned a glare towards Fuuin, seeing him charging at her. Her crimson eyes narrowed darkly at him.

 _He's barely giving me any time to recover. Does he have one of those shard things I keep hearing about on him?!_

Fuuin threw a hard fist at the back of her head, but Arfoire suddenly leaned back and onto her knees, dodging his attack. With a fancy get to her feet, she stomped hard against Fuuin's side, sending him backwards and off of his feet. Arfoire took a hard grip of her scythe, twisting it so the blade was facing towards him and seeing as he was on his hands and knees, she screamed, sending it down in an attempt to stab him.

With a gasp, Fuuin desperately rolled to the side, avoiding the impalement of the weapon. Arfoire quickly tore the armament from the ground and slashed at him. Feeling his back get grazed, Fuuin rolled once more, seeing Arfoire bring her weapon high and slam down once again. He rolled to the opposite direction and onto his back, feeling the ground move at the force of her stab. He quickly propped up his elbows and sent a hard stomp into Arfoire's chest.

Coughing came from her as she took hold of her infliction, Fuuin quickly pushing off of his hands and straight onto his feet, he brought his fists up and hit her head hard once, then again, and then again.

Anonydeath rose a finger to his chin, seeing that the boy was slowly, but surely, getting the best of his friend. "It would seem Arfoire is going to get defeated at this rate. That boy has a strange power, I can't see much fatigue in him, despite the small number of good hits Arfoire got on him."

"Don't you worry, chu." Warechu crossed his stubby arms over his heart covered chest, "that hag will win. Watch. When she powers up, he'll be mince meat."

Arfoire could feel how hard the child was hitting her, he was not holding back at all. Her body was becoming littered with aches and pain, it was getting hard to move. With a growl, she yelled at him and threw a wild punch blindly, and scoring a good pop on his own cheek.

Fuuin held his face and narrowed his glowing eyes, and with a fast spin, slammed the heel of his shoe vigorously against her temple. Arfoire's eyes closed tightly in pain, feeling like a truck had slammed head on against her. Before she could fall over, Fuuin completed his revolution, sending another kick against the same place on her head and sending her falling with a loud crack into the ground.

Standing on his feet, Fuuin reached down, grabbing hold of the back of her neck, narrowing his eyes and began to pull her up with one hand, balling his other. Lifting her up, he brought his other forward and sent her flying away from him.

Mr. Badd narrowed his eyes as him and his comrades watched Arfoire slam with a loud collision into the side of a junk mound, a good cloud of debris spawning from her wake.

Fuuin panted, standing with an extended arm forward before welling up more determination and walking towards his opponent.

The business man turned to the floating pink robot. "We should step in, at this rate-"

"I know. Arfoire will need to use the Fear Fragment we formed. That boy must be carrying one of those Share Crystal Shards we have heard about. I'll go, you prepare Arfoire, Warechu."

"Aw, crap chu." the large cute mouse looked down with a droop of his arms, blue lines of disappointment coming over the side of his head. "I don't like this, but fine. I'll help the old hag out, chu."

At once, the two were off, Warechu running off to Arfoire as Anonydeath flew quickly towards Fuuin.

With a gasp, Fuuin saw the pink robot's approach into his path. Glowering at him, Fuuin's fists balled tighter before he lunged at Anonydeath. The robot quickly managed to dodge his strike. _The boy may be powerful, but he lacks in speed. He can't hope to match me-_ Anonydeath stammered in shock at seeing Fuuin continue running towards Arfoire and the approaching Warechu. "He ignored me!"

Hearing his partner, Warechu turned to see Fuuin fastly coming at them. Screaming inside in disbelief, Warechu hurried over to Arfoire. He put two paws against her shoulder, now shaking her. "Hey, get up, you old hag! He's coming, chu!"

With a groan, Arfoire lifted a trembling hand and rested it against the side of her head. "Oh man, he's better than I thought. He hits so hard."

"He's powered up, chu! Something is helping him out. Quick, here he comes!"

Hearing him, Arfoire growled and glared up to see Fuuin now coming at them, a glowing white fist up high. He screamed loudly as he prepared to swing it downward at them, sharp black light daring to shine through the cracks of his hands. Arfoire grabbed a quick hold of Warechu and leaped high into the air as Fuuin brought his attack down.

Mr. Badd watched with a wince as the area around them exploded into black, white specs of light floating up wildly in the wind. Anonydeath turned to his side to see Arfoire land a fair distance from himself with Warechu in her arms.

Inside the Anti-Crystal Cell pyramid, the vibration of the ground stirred Neptune's eyes. The transformed goddess slowly lifted her head, struggling all the while. Through the opaque walls of red light, she could see Arfoire's back, facing a familiar person far before her. Desperately, Neptune leaned forwards, if only a little bit, to try and get a better look. She could feel something, something unknown, and yet it was somehow familiar to her.

It was a pull of some sort.

She blinked, trying to clear her blurry sight. Through the smoke, she could somehow see the person her enemies were facing. Her eyes began to glimmer in shock, light starting to flow back into them. "No… way... Fuuin?"

"Arfie!" Anonydeath called out, lifting a hand. "Do not underestimate him, he is no regular person!"

"Yeah, no shit!" Arfoire spat, releasing her hands and letting Warechu drop onto the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" the rodent shouted, rubbing his belly before getting to his feet. "You coulda let me down gently, chu!"

"Shut up!" Arfoire ordered. "Look." Turning, the rodent saw the black dust cloud of the attack, seeing Fuuin's shadow standing in it, panting slowly. Arfoire's smirk widened. "He's getting tired."

As the smoke cleared, Fuuin stared towards the crater around him with wide eyes. _What just happened? What did I do just now? It was just like back then, when Cultrizer attacked the Basillicom..._ Fuuin took a small breath, straightening his back. _How is it I am doing these things?_

Arfoire held her arms high, now spawning a pair of long swords into her hands and taking a stance, wincing somewhat. "I'm going to dice him up."

The witch spread her arms and opened her chest.

"Anonydeath, the crystal!"

With a nod, the pink robot reached behind him and took out a small red leather pouch, delicately reaching inside it with two fingers and pulling out a small spiky glimmering black gem, a red glowing hue over it. He took a mental aim at Arfoire and pitched it.

Arfoire's eyes closed in brilliance, feeling the small black ornament be absorbed into her body. A new found strength was welling up inside of her, she could feel all of her previous fatigue vanishing in seconds. With a red glow of her own, she sighed out in glory, now lowering her head and opening her blood red eyes, staring evilly at the boy far from her. "Aahhh... that's better." Without hesitation, Arfoire lunged at Fuuin. Seeing her come at him, Fuuin's eyes widened at her new speed and her attack. With just barely a hair's width between his eyes and the slash of the sword, he found he was extremely blessed to have taken that step back. Arfoire now swung her other blade at him, Fuuin jumping up and backwards to avoid her strike.

Fuuin landed on the ground, and he was shocked to see Arfoire already upon him, her two swords brought high and ready to bear down on him. With wide eyes, Fuuin growled and lunged at her, sending two fists into her exposed chest. Arfoire screamed out as she felt that his attacks still managed to put in quite the punch on her now enhanced being. She stammered backwards and Fuuin jumped up, uppercutting her chin harshly.

While he was still able to dish out quite some damage, it was not as severe as before. _Yes, I can deal with this._ Arfoire elegantly took to flipping backwards onto her hands and then her feet. _I don't know what it is that has him so powered up..._ Arfoire glared at the boy, seeing his white glow still prominent, the rainbow diamonds in his eyes staring hard at her. _But I now have a Fear Fragment powering me up. We're on more even grounds, you runt, and you're not winning this fight. I finally have all of the CPUs at my mercy, I will_ not _lose, not this time!_

Arfoire suddenly lunged at him, chilling Fuuin to his bones. She slashed both of her swords at him and the boy closed his eyes tight, reflexively bringing both arms up to the sides of his head in attempt to guard them. A loud pop sounded in the air all around him, catching them both off guard.

The witch was busted backwards a foot or two, a sudden black aura wave exploding from Fuuin's body. Catching her balance, she growled and dashed again, jabbing first to his chest. Getting over his own stupor at seeing Arfoire's attack, Fuuin took a step to the side, narrowly dodging her stab. Arfoire now slashed at his neck with her other sword, the boy ducking under it and kicking at her. Arfoire managed to dodge it and bring both swords back, now slashing widely with one and preparing the other for a second maneuver. Fuuin took a wild step back, seeing the flail of his coat be cut through. Arfoire now span around and took a good step at him, closing their gap and sending a killing blow.

Fuuin jumped clean over it, going into a small twirl in the air. Arfoire growled and brought her arm back in a reverse motion, hammering Fuuin's body with the hilt of her blade. The boy screamed as he flew forward, flying towards the six sided glowing pyramid of crimson light. He slammed hard against the side with a silent cough, blood spitting out from his mouth in a spray of specs.

With barely any consciousness, Neptune looked up at the boy's back a small distance in front of her, seeing him slowly slide down. "Fuu... in..." she barely choked out. "Please… don't get... hurt..." she panted, her eyes falling back to look to the ground.

Fuuin growled, balling a fist against the light as he began to sit up, sparks of red beginning to crawl against him. "I'll make you pay for that..."

Arfoire's eyes narrowed, seeing that he was still able to fight. She grumbled in growing anger and dashed fast at him, bringing her weapons before her.

Fuuin brought his feet against the energy wall and kicked off high into the air. Seeing this, Arfoire's smirk widened and she stopped a fair distance from him, judging his movement, and without a moment to spare, she put herself in position and brought both of her swords up. Fuuin's eyes widened, seeing that she intent to let him fall and stab himself into her swords.

"She's such a fool." he suddenly muttered.

Fuuin's eyes narrowed, thinking on the words he had said, wondering where that came from before returning his focus back onto his foe. He tilted himself so he was falling head first at her and he extended his arms, opening his hands in a threatening display.

"What the!?" Arfoire yelled. Fuuin's hands latched onto the blunt ends of the blades and his weight came to bear down, he spread them apart and brought both feet crouched against his chest and double drop kicked her like a piston.

Mr. Badd and Warechu cringed strongly, seeing Arfoire's grip of her blades vanish and she fly into the ground like a falling rock.

"She's still losing, chu!" Warechu said. "Why is he so strong?"

Mr. Badd's eyes narrowed under his shades. "We may have severely underestimated the power of those shards."

Fuuin panted as he stood on the ground, looking at Arfoire with narrowed eyes. _I have to free those girls… I have to free my friends! But how, how do I accomplish that?_ The boy's gaze wandered over to the control panel that the wider man and now the mouse was standing on. _That computer. Maybe the console can release that energy shield? But then there is still the red light? I think I recall it being a really bad weakness on the CPUs..._ Fuuin growled to himself, trying to figure out the puzzle. A collection of coughs came, ruffling of clothes and moving of rocks came, and his sights snapped back onto Arfoire.

Showing her teeth in a very displeased manner, Arfoire got to her feet, balling tight fists. "You wretched child... How dare you show me up in such a display. I'm going to **end** you." she seethed, snarling at him all the while. Fuuin blinked at her, narrowing his own eyes at her before dropping her swords to the ground. Arfoire reached up into the sky and once again summoned her large signature scythe, the two swords at Fuuin's sides dispersing into black and purple dust clouds.

Neptune blinked with barely open eyes, watching Fuuin with all the hope in the world. She was completely astounded by him. Why was he risking so much for a woman he barely knew, sure she was his goddess, but did that actually mean something to him? Did he really think she was worth saving again? Did he really see her as a goddess, or was it something more? Thinking on that, her eyes began to glisten, praying that her friend would be victorious.

Arfoire screamed, charging at him full force. She held her scythe high, now bringing it down upon the boy. Fuuin vaulted to the side, quickly dodging her attack.

 _I can't keep this up forever._ Fuuin's eyes wavered, narrowing at her. _I'm getting tired. I'm hurt, I can't think too straight. It's starting to really catch up to me. All of it!_

Fuuin landed on his feet and took a stance, now swinging a hard punch at her. Arfoire barely managed to dodge it, and with a loud growl, she slashed her weapon across his chest, and Fuuin was sent flying as blood poured cleanly into the air.

Neptune's mouth hung open in despair as she watched the boy finally get hurt. "Noooo!" she cried weakly, tears gathering in her eyes. She could see Fuuin land harshly on his back, now rolling a small distance.

He winced loudly, pushing himself onto his chest, feeling a prick from a sharp edge of an appliance his hand pushed down on, and reached for his chest. Looking down, he could see a long cut bleeding, but it was not too deep, luckily. Closing an eye, Fuuin staggered up and stood onto his feet, holding his injury. Sensing an omen upon him, he looked forward to see Arfoire rushing him, her weapon already up and coming down to send him off.

Fuuin took a desperate step backwards and ran off to the side, Arfoire quickly chasing him down with a mere jump. She floated upside down over him, earning a gasp from the boy and she slashed relentlessly at him, Fuuin barely managing to dodge the fatal attack.

His eyes widened, feeling the burn of his injury. All of this moving around was not good at all for him. Not at all. Knowing this, Fuuin turned again and jumped down, taking a small slide down the mound and taking another leap into the air. _Come on, you stupid shards! Help me out here!_

Turning, he saw Arfoire close in on him once again, and she slashed at him in the air. With a desperate groan, Fuuin reached out with both of his hands and grabbed at the scythe. He could feel the blade cut deep into his hands, making him close his eyes tight. Arfoire blinked in astonishment and shock, seeing that he was some how able to stall the cutting weapon with his hands. Growling, she pushed further and harder, feeling the weapon begin to dig more into his palms.

Fuuin audibly cringed with a growling cry of pain, grinding his teeth, trying to suppress it all. Knowing that he had no choice but to ignore it, despite how his body felt, he had to fight back. That was all there was to it. Screaming out in frustration, Fuuin lifted his feet and slammed the soles of his shoes against Arfoire's chin. The witch cried out with a huff as she was sent flying up and later down, falling into the ground as Fuuin fell into a clumsy roll, trying to endure his pain.

"Damnit!" he cried, tears at the edges of his eyes. Quivering in pain, he got to his knees and looked at his hands, carefully opening his palms to see a nasty and deep red cut across both of his hands. Trying to hold it in, he slowly balled his fists, feeling the cuts burn with a mighty sting, sending a quake through his body.

Neptune's eyes watered, she did not want to see him suffering any more. "Fuuin..." she muttered, her head hanging down in shame. "I'm… so sor-ry..." Neptune's bright blue eyes closed in agony, feeling pain echo through her.

Arfoire quickly got herself up, holding her chest. "You little runt." she spat, turning her glare on Fuuin. "I'm going to turn you into sushi, then sell it to a dirt low restaurant to put on a to-go order at a bargain price!"

Fuuin kept his fists balled, blood and thick saliva oozing from the corner of his mouth before he seethed at her. He watched as the mighty witch was coming at him full force. He was shocked at how she could continue, despite her own inflictions. He hated to admit it, but he was beginning to find himself once again outmatched. Screaming, Fuuin braced himself, spreading his legs and bending forward slightly with his arms at his sides. Arfoire raised her scythe, preparing to finish the youth off.

"Die, you maggot!" Arfoire shouted before coming down with all of her strength. "You can't hope to survive this attack!"

Fuuin screamed out loudly, closing his eyes tightly and blindly back flipping. The ground underneath the boy exploded as Arfoire's scythe ravaged across the hardware covered scape, sending plastic and metal flying everywhere in a chaotic wave. Fuuin flipped before touching down on his feet. Feeling he was still alive, he opened his eyes, a bit dizzy, and just in time to see Arfoire twist her blade to face him and coming at him again with no time to spare. She sliced at him with a wide swing, Fuuin doubled backwards onto his back, feeling his cuts burning more and more with each movement. He began to scramble away as Arfoire lunged and swung down.

Fuuin spread his legs widely, pulling himself up and away from her just in time to avoid his piece being impaled. With a twist, Fuuin got to his feet, staggering slightly and rushed at her only to get a nice fist in his face.

The boy flew backwards and hit the energy construct imprisoning the four CPUs, flying just barely above the tentacle's reach.

Arfoire ripped her scythe from the ground and charged energy into it, now slashing at him and sending waves of energy, slicing through the air, inflamed with dark power, coming straight towards him. Seeing this, Fuuin desperately obtained a grip on his surroundings and slid down the smooth surface, avoiding her attacks just in time.

Neptune watched as he reached the base of the platform, standing some meters away just from her little sister. "Nepgear?" she moaned, unable to believe that even her bright sibling was ensnared in the trap. "No..." She turned to look at Fuuin's back. "Please… save us..." her mouth began to quiver.

Arfoire slashed more and more, hoping that she would be able to land a hit on the boy. The more he moved to dodge her attacks, the more he would tire himself out. Eventually, she knew that she would get her chance to kill him with one fatal swoop. She just had to make that chance.

Fuuin jumped to the side, running on the metal platform, seeing the dark energy slices explode resoundingly against the energy walls of the pyramid. The situation truly was worrisome, it seemed Arfoire had no end to her attacks, and he was really running low on stamina. If this kept up, he knew he was going to die.

"Come on, Fuuin..." he told himself, "think. How can I get out of this situation, how can I turn this whole thing around?"

He took a small jump, extending his legs and balancing himself onto his hand to dodge another slice.

Panting, he locked his eyes onto Arfoire. "That's it..." he balled his bleeding hands tightly, really becoming frustrated. "I'm done!"

"Yes you are!" Arfoire shouted, slashing at him and sending a large energy slice towards him. Fuuin's eyes suddenly widened in shock and awe at the attack. With a gasp, he took a step back and desperately turned around. He ran as fast as he could and took a leap of faith, narrowly escaping the force of the attack as it turned into a large explosion, sending ripples through the energy pyramid.

Fuuin landed hard on his chest and chin, grunting in pain at the endeavor before pushing himself up on his fists. Looking down, he could see his injury across his chest had opened more, blood now oozing all over him slowly. "Damn it." he muttered with shaking eyes.

Becoming shocked, he turned to see more energy waves flying at him. Scrambling to his feet, Fuuin ran once more, seeing the energy slices hitting the walls of the Anti-Crystal Cell more and more. His eyes blinked at it, seeing the reverberations the attacks were having on it. Turning, he looked to see Arfoire charge once more and slash a powerful shot at him. The boy squinted his eyes tight, pushing himself hard and sprinting just enough out of the blast radius as it collided, tripping on his feet and falling onto his side.

A weakness was starting to befall him, his eyes were getting droopy. The sights and sharpness in his eyes were starting to blur. "This is it. I really have to get a… a move on..."

Arfoire smirked to herself, now seeing her chance. Brandishing her weapon high, she quickly flew in on him. Her mouth opened wide in enthusiasm, the distance between them closing quickly with every passing second. Fuuin exhaustively got up to his feet, seeing her cloudy form upon him, raising her mighty weapon high for the final strike.

"You're mine!" Arfoire screamed, swinging down with all of her power.

Fuuin closed his eyes tight, falling backwards to avoid the attack. He could feel the wind from the wave of her swipe, and then he felt his back fall onto the wavering field of energy behind him. Just like before so many times, he looked up to her to see Arfoire lift her weapon high over her head, eyes wide and filled with intent to kill him. His eyes shook at seeing how blood lusting they were, and then she slammed it down.

He closed his eyes tight, and a loud cough came from him. A sick sound filled the air, blood splattering soundly from the boy's body.

Arfoire's eyes narrowed, glaring tightly to the boy as her evil smirk widened, seeing that her weapon had pierced straight through his middle chest, just above his stomach.

(Gakkou Gurashi OST Vol.2 - 15 - Kioku no Naka no Keshiki)

Fuuin's eyes opened wide, stretching his neck in complete agony. His body stretched upon the shield, twitching once, riffling in utter pain. His cheeks puffed up before he lurched forward, spilling up a thick pile of blood from his mouth before finally letting out a wail. The back of Fuuin's head hit the wall of the pyramid, looking up towards Arfoire as she smirked wickedly at him, feeling her blade cut deep through his body. He could feel how wide it was, it was clean through him, blood oozing thickly from his wound.

"You-" Fuuin choked, taking in a deep breath before coughing once more.

"Heh." Arfoire narrowed her eyes at him. "You were only lucky to survive as long as you had. I offered you a chance to run, this is not my fault."

"Arfoire!" Anonydeath shouted from afar.

The witch widened an eye, seeing Fuuin's body quiver in shock. "Now, I'm going to finish you off. I don't want to leave such a "young" kid to suffer, after all, I am at least that merciful."

"Arfoire! Arfoire, chu!" Warechu screamed. "Listen up, you old hag! Would you!"

Fuuin closed his eyes tightly, trying to push down the pain, but it was impossible. It was too much. Every little movement he made sent shocks of sharp pain across his body. His sight was beginning to turn black, everything was starting to become quieter. A cold ran over him, all of a sudden, he felt chilly. All of his senses were beginning to vanish, it was akin to floating in water. The pain, it hurt so badly. He just wanted nothing but for it to end.

"I..." the boy took a breath, "I gave it-" he coughed up more blood suddenly, his body now finally settling down and lying limp across the wall. _I gave it everything I had._ Fuuin's eyes opened up wide, staring towards the sky behind the purple skinned woman, seeing her laugh at him. It was all going black, just like the world. The stars were vanishing, he could feel the darkness creeping up on him, ready to take him away and into its cold embrace.

"Arfoire!" Mr. Badd yelled out.

"What!?" the woman finally replied, turning away from Fuuin and towards the three males across the arena. "Can't you see I'm busy, I won!"

"Look, chu!" Warechu pointed at her. Blinking, she turned to look back at Fuuin, wondering what the boy could be doing this time before finally seeing what they were pointing at, and it made her eyes widen slowly.

From behind the dying lad, she could see bright orange cracks crawling outward, stretching across the wall of energy. The entire Anti-Crystal Cell that had been created to imprison the goddesses was warping, struggling to maintain its form. The four pillars inside were shaking, and all at once, the entire construct collapsed into thousands of glowing red shards, the tentacles holding the goddesses still holding strong. Fuuin's body slowly slid down the blade of her scythe, earning wretched moans of agony from the child until he finally was released, falling down back first until he slammed against the ground. His head fell to the side with wide and empty eyes, staring blankly forward, blood oozing from his gaping wound.

The crimson liquid drizzled down the wires, spreading widely across the ground.

Arfoire watched as the red tentacles holding the four CPUs began to waver, as if losing their power.

The crimson thick liquid continued to crawl, slowly pooling in the deepest recess of the structure, surrounding the Anti-Crystal that Anonydeath had dropped long ago to initiate the entire trap. And then, it popped, exploding into dust.

The four members of the Seven Sages watched as the tentacles lost all of their strength, and all signs of the Anti-Crystal's power had vanished. Neptune, quickly feeling her power flow back into her, ripped herself free from the stranglehold infestation and flew over to Fuuin.

"No!" she cried, touching down next to him and wrapping her arms around him, hoisting him up and into her lap.

Noire could feel her strength returning to her, and wincing audibly, she opened her eyes and took a flip, gaining her flight and lifting her gaze. "I'm free!" she declared, looking to her hands. Alongside her, Blanc and Vert quickly regained their bearings and looked upon themselves, feeling that they were indeed free of that infernal trap. They were fatigued and wore down, but they were free.

"Wow." Blanc clenched and unclenched her hand, studying it to see if she was either dead or alive. She smiled to herself, "well, I feel like shit, but I'll take this over how I felt a minute ago any day of the week." She smirked before a peculiar sight caught her eyes. Turning, she looked to see Neptune almost breaking down, holding Fuuin in her arms, blood staining her skin and processor. "Oh no, the boy!" she shouted.

Vert's eyes closed in sympathy towards him, knowing full well what was bound to happen. Steeling her gaze, she lifted her gaze to the witch that had managed to ensnare them. "Arfoire, what have you done?" Vert's eyes narrowed seriously at the woman.

Below, the four CPU Candidates managed to free themselves from their own prison and take to their feet, turning to look at their now freed sisters.

"Look, Rom!" Ram shouted, "Blanc!"

Hearing their voices, the cyan haired goddess turned to see her two little sisters flying to her. "Rom, Ram!?" she cried, shocked to even see them at the battlefield. "You two came." She took them into a loving embrace, letting them bury their heads into her shoulders."

"Blanc!" Ram shouted, tears at the edges of her eyes.

"Big sis!" Rom cried, hugging the girl's waist tightly with all of her might.

Blanc smiled to herself, happy that her sisters were at least okay as well. "I'm so glad to see that you both are safe." She pulled them in tighter. "I'm so happy that you're both safe..."

Anonydeath took a step back, turning to Mr. Badd. "We should leave." The business man nodded quietly, uncrossing his arms.

"Arfoire screwed everything up. With the power of the Fear, she managed to destroy the Anti-Crystal Cell. With all eight of them here, we don't stand a chance, and I'm all out of discs." He grumbled, looking to the ground in frustration. "I should have brought more or at least brought my mech suit. I could have helped Arfoire take that kid down without her having to destroy the trap."

Warechu, catching word of their conversation, quickly turned around. "I'm getting out of here, chu! See you suckers later!"

"No," Anonydeath said, "we can't leave without Arfoire. We're a team, remember."

"Oh, fine, chu."

Anonydeath nodded at him before redirecting his gaze to his wider companion. "Mr. Badd, prepare our escape please. I'll hold the CPUs off."

"I'll get it up and running, but I'll need a couple of minutes." with that, the man was off towards their back up plan.

Uni quickly flew into Black Heart, both of them sharing a loving embrace. "Uni!" Noire cried out happily, "thank the goddess you are well!"

"I'm so sorry, Noire!" she cried, "I failed-"

"Shh..." she told her, "don't be so harsh on yourself. You did your best."

Nepgear floated by Vert's side, looking down to her older sister. "Neptune..." Nepgear lifted a meek hand to her chest, her heart filled with worry. "What are we going to do, Fuuin's hurt."

Vert smiled calmly, lifting a hand and resting it on Nepgear's bare shoulder, making her jolt. "We'll do what we have to. But first, ladies!" Hearing the Leanbox CPU's call, they broke their reunions and joined their gazes onto the single red glowing enemy before them. Uni's eyes were shaking, seeing the blade of her scythe dripping with blood.

"Fuuin..." Uni muttered.

Arfoire's eyes twitched in doubt and in anger, her hands gripping the staff of her scythe tighter than ever. She was completely outmatched, not only were all four of the CPUs free, their little sisters were also free, and she was already fatigued, injured, and it would not be long before the power of her Fear Fragment would wear off. _I have to think of a plan of escape, I can't fight them all, not as I am now, I'll be killed._ Bracing herself, Arfoire lifted her scythe in defense, more than prepared to fight them all off.

Vert extended her arm to the side, materializing her spear and swinging it to her side in a showy fashion. Nepgear drew her gun blade, baring it towards the witch. Arfoire's eye twitched as Noire brandished her black broadsword, Uni her large gun and the two white sisters their wands. White Heart growled loudly as she rose her hand, spawning her ax and letting it fall against her shoulder, staring her down all the while.

"This is bad..." Arfoire muttered, slowly floating backwards. "We had them... We _had_ them..." She shook with irritation. "How could I be so stupid! That boy, he made me do this..."

Neptune rocked slowly back and forth, tears rolling faintly down her cheeks, holding the dying boy tight. "Please, Fuuin, please, don't die..." she sniffled, "I don't want you to die, you're my friend. Please..."

Noire looked down at the two, her eyes narrowing before growling and looking back up to Arfoire. "You are really going to pay."

Blanc held her ax forth, pointing with it at her. "I may not have liked him much, but I am not going to forgive you for this! You are going to pay dearly, get it!?" Rom and Ram both nodded, lifting their wands up.

Uni's eyes glared tightly at her. "That boy saved my life, despite barely knowing me, he did his best to. I can't just not repay the favor, I'll make you regret ever hurting him."

Vert closed her eyes, lowering her chin. "I care for all of the children in Gamindustri, I can't turn a blind eye to your actions. Not only did you sentence us to death, but now you've dragged him down into it. Prepare to face my wrath, Arfoire."

"Hmm." Arfoire wore a smirk, lifting her scythe before her in a menacing manner, "you wanna come get some of what I am, then come on, you tramps. I'll take you all down, just watch me!"

Down below, Fuuin barely shook in Neptune's arms, staring up at her with fading eyes. Barely able to see her, he could feel something familiar to him, almost as if it were apart of him since the day he was born. He could feel her body against him, holding him. He could feel her warmth, her care. He blinked rapidly, desperately glancing at her. "Purp-" he choked, more blood spilling up in his mouth, "Miss-Pur-r-rple-" his head fell some to the side, blood oozing from his mouth and onto her.

"Fuuin, hang on. I'm going to help you, just hang on!" Neptune desperately cried, holding him even closer to her. "Just focus on me, just focus on me. I promise, you're going to get better, just hold on, please!"

The boy swallowed deeply. "N-Nep...-tune... I'm... sor-ry." He quivered in her arms, becoming colder and colder by the second. "I'm..." He could feel his strength leaving him, it was like his entire body was numb now. The only thing he could feel was the heat in his chest and the embrace of her body, all else was lost.

"Grraaah, you're mine!" Blanc shouted, rushing at Arfoire. Preparing herself, Arfoire raised her scythe, blocking Blanc's strong attack, but she found herself much too weak to properly defend against it, now falling lower towards the ground.

"Damn." she shouted. Blanc flew fast at her, once again raising her large ax to bring down at her. Knowing better, Arfoire barely managed to dodge the attack, but then Noire came upon her, swinging her sword across her chest. The witch screamed as she tumbled to the ground, hitting it hard with a sound impact. Noire floated next to Blanc's side, her sword lowered in rest, both goddesses glaring down to her.

"Let's finish her off!" Blanc shouted.

With a nod, Uni audibly hefted her gun up and took aim at their opponent. "This will dish it in! Take this, Arfoire!" Uni charged a big shot in her gun, then pulled the trigger. Barely having any time to react, Arfoire screamed as the area around her exploded in lime green. She flew in the air, having no control of herself as Vert and Nepgear rushed at her, swinging their armaments down full force onto her body. Arfoire's world was filled with sharp pain as she now flew hard into the ground.

The seven CPUs now bore their weapons, rushing towards the impact crater with all of their might. The pink robotic feet of Anonydeath dashed rapidly across the ground, coming to Arfoire's aid. Springing up in front of them, the seven women were slightly stunned by his sudden appearance before once again charging. Anonydeath flashed a pose, a sudden wave of air rushing from him and blowing the oncoming CPUs backwards.

"Come on, Arfoire!" the robot quickly grabbed hold of Arfoire's wrist, hoisting her up onto his back and dashing away. "We have to get out of here."

Uni growled, gaining her bearings. "Oh no you don't, you fiends!" She turned to her three friends, "Rom, Ram, Nepgear!"

All three of them nodded their heads, now taking aim and firing at the robot. Hearing their shots, Anonydeath expertly dodged all of their exploding blasts, going from left to right just in time, being covered in plastic and metal shards and scraps. Finally passing Warechu, he shouted "Now!", and the rodent reached for the top corner of his remote control, opening a chamber that hosted a yellow button. Pressing it with a loud beep, he gave a salutational good-bye to the girls before turning around.

"See you chumps around, chu!" He jumped with a spring in his step, running off as the area around them began to explode.

Neptune gasped, pulling the now unconscious boy against her chest, looking around at the red glows spawning around her.

"Neptune!" Nepgear shouted. "Get up, we have to go!"

"Neptune!" Vert shouted, flying down to her.

The purple haired goddess closed her eyes tight, burying Fuuin into her arms as Vert landed next to her.

"Come on, Neptune." Vert urged. "You have to get out of here, we're going to get caught in the blast."

"But Fuuin, he's-"

Vert latched a hold onto the girl's bicep, bringing her up onto her feet. "We have no time, Neptune!" Vert took back into the sky.

Neptune looked down to Fuuin's body, seeing blood continue to drain from his wound. Quivering, she closed her eyes tight and jumped, taking to the sky. She came high up to meet the other CPUs, seeing them shield their faces from the explosions encircling them. The goddess panted, looking at the devastation all around them. It was hard to believe that it all had happened, but it did. Looking around, she could see no signs of the Seven Sages. Once again, they had escaped.

"Neptune." Noire asked.

The corners of the addressee's eyes were wet with tears, looking back down to Fuuin, seeing him finally beginning to die. He had tried so hard, he had done so much. All of this pain just to help them all, and he was going die.

"Neptune!" Noire asked once again, and this time, she was successful in getting her companion's attention. With a stutter, Neptune turned to her with sad eyes. "How is he?"

"He's not doing well..." Neptune turned down to him. "I think the Share Crystal Shard should heal him, but, it's-"

"It might because of Arfoire's power nullifying it." Vert surmised. "We have to leave this area. If we don't hurry and help him, he might actually die."

Blanc turned to look at them. "I don't know, guys. What if that's a good thing?"

Vert's eyes widened, as did Neptune's, now turning to look at the girl. "What?" Vert asked. "You can't be serious, Blanc?"

"Think about it." Blanc said, putting the roof of her fist on her hip. "What if he is the CPU god, huh? Wouldn't it not be a good thing if he died right now?"

Neptune furrowed her eyes, "Fuuin's not evil, Blanc!"

Nepgear nodded along with her. "He just saved our lives! And now you want him to die?"

"Damn it, you two, I did not say I "want" him to die! I said it might be a good thing, that's all!"

Vert put a stern gaze onto the smaller goddess, "He is a civilian of Gamindustri, probably one of the best men I have had the privilege to know. I refuse to let that happen. How dare you think that anyone dying could do any kind of good. You should be ashamed of yourself, Blanc."

"Fuck you!" Blanc spat, "I can tell just by everything that has happened that he _has_ to be the god! If he awakens, he'll plunge the entire world into darkness! We'd save thousands of lives just by letting him die as he is before he becomes power hungry!"

"Blanc!" Vert shouted.

"Enough!" Neptune screamed. She angrily turned towards the CPUs, her brows twitching down in sorrow. "He's my friend. That's enough reason for me to do everything I can to save him." Blinking, she looked down at him. "And right now, my heart is telling me..." She looked down to his face, seeing his life fading bit by bit, eyes barely, if at all, open. "My heart..."

An image flashed briefly in her mind, catching her off guard. One of a teen her age, sharp blue bangs hanging over his sapphire eyes.

She blinked, thinking for a second before steeling herself. She looked into his face before she closed her eyes calmly.

"Neptune?" Noire asked, "what are you doing?"

Slowly, Neptune's hand buried itself into his thick purple locks, coming against the back of his head and lifting his head to face her directly. She drew him close to her, easing herself more and more, opening her mouth only barely, tilting her head only slightly, and then.

Vert's eyes widened, as did Nepgear's and Noire's. Blanc furrowed her brows as Uni, Rom, and Ram recoiled in shock. Neptune floated calmly, holding the boy close against her body, their lips pressing strongly against one another. She was kissing him. Neptune's eyes shook underneath her lids, completely nervous and embarrassed, slipping her tongue into his mouth. The taste was laden with a metallic taste, but she could feel her power pouring into him.

Her body was glowing a warm sapphire, energy flowing from herself into him. The onlookers watched with wide eyes, seeing more and more of herself be pulled into the boy.

Fuuin's chest began to glow, his injuries becoming a bright cyan color. The large cut across his chest began to seal up, the wide gashes on his hands slowly formed back to place, soundly healing to their former glory.

Neptune's eyes shimmered, she could feel a sense of ecstasy swarming into her. It was like her head was flying, she had never felt this way before. Kissing this boy, kissing Fuuin, she felt complete, at peace. She did not know why, at all, but complete bliss was upon her. She felt good doing so. Knowing that, she pulled him closer into her hold, beginning to kiss more passionately. Her heart was beating wildly, her insides were heating in a glorious swim of warmth. There was no mistaking it, Neptune knew she had made the right call, and she did not regret it one bit. This is what she wanted, and she would have it.

She could feel the wounds on his body closing up, and the strong heat in his chest was enticing. The Share Crystal Shard inside of him was being empowered by her, and it was healing its owner.

 _Fuuin…_ Her eyes closed deeply. _I'm going to save you... I'm going to..._

She parted her lips, a thick strand of saliva being connected between the two. The taste of blood had long since left her, she now only tasted fascination. Looking at him, the boy appeared to finally be stirring back to the land of the living. His brows arched down in concentration, and then he finally awoke. Cracking open his eyes, he looked around, seeing that Purple Heart's face was before him. "Nep..." His eyes squinted at her, as if trying to ascertain the reality before him. "Neptune?"

She gave a nod. "Yeah, it's me, Fuuin." She closed her eyes sweetly at him. "It's me."

He blinked a couple of times, now looking around. "What… What happened?"

"We won, Fuuin." Neptune smiled and tilted her head, opening her eyes in a loving way to him. "Thank you, thank you so much."

The boy blinked, barely recalling him actually winning against Arfoire. _Did my gambit pay off? Did it really work?_ Turning, he could see Noire floating some distance behind her, and Uni and Nepgear somewhere near. If they were there, he had to assume the other CPUs were nearby and free as well. On the other side, he could clearly see Vert and Rom, both of which looked a bit flushed with red blushes. "What's... going on?"

Neptune took in a deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart. With a raise and lower of her head, she smiled brightly at him. "We're going home, Fuuin."

The boy blinked at her. She was looking deep into his eyes, and he was not sure as to why. With a blink, he parted his gaze from her, looking down to her body, trying to ascertain whether or not victory had been their own. He was wondering if he himself was even still alive, or if something else just wanted him to be.

(Midnight Morning – Planeptune Basillicom – May 19th, XX18)

(Creepy Mysterious Music - Eerie Dream by Peter B. Helland)

Histoire faced out of the large windows in the living room of the Basillicom, looking down at the city below her. She closed her eyes in thought, hoping, praying that Neptune, Nepgear, and Fuuin were safe. They had been gone for several hours now, her worries were growing more and more with every passing minute. She wanted nothing more than to see Neptune's smiling face again, just to know she was okay.

Turning, she looked at IF, seeing her passed out on the couch, bandages over the injuries she had taken during the Cultrizer attack. Garland also sat nearby her, leaning his head back in the couch cushions, trying to relax. Yuuna was leaning back in a recliner, his wounds having been bandaged just like Garland's own.

MarvelousAQL was standing somewhere in the open kitchen some ways behind the couch, thick bandages around her lower leg, sipping a cup of hot sweet tea. She sighed, turning to look at the blonde oracle glancing around the room. With a small limp, she approached Histoire and wore a smile, lifting a hand. "Hi, Histoire."

The oracle turned to the girl with a smile. "MarvelousAQL... Are you faring well?"

"I feel fine. My leg hurts a bit, but Compa is really good with what she does." She reached down, tugging at the edge of the bandages. "She does get a little carried away with the gauze though, don't you think?"

Histoire gave a small nod. "That's just how Compa is. She wants to make sure you'll be fine." She looked over at Gohan, seeing him apparently unharmed from all of the events. From Neputunu's account of the event, all he had done was blast a large beam of energy. The entire lobby of the Basillicom would have to be renovated now because of him and Fuuin's attacks, but Histoire saw it as nothing compared to the lives that were saved because of them. He was eating a late night dinner, trying to keep his energy up should the CPUs need help getting in. Feeling her gaze, the blond boy lifted his head and turned to her and then gave a bright smile, waving at her.

Histoire could only smile back at the green eyed child before turning back to the shinobi before her. "It eases my spirits to know you children are going to be alright. I just hope the same can be said for the girls and Fuuin." Histoire looked down. She was scared that the CPUs may have actually fallen into an even more treacherous and deadly ambush than before. But in the back of her mind, she was hoping Fuuin had not succumbed to the powers of the two Share Crystal Shards inside of his heart and taken to ravishing the Candidates. She shuddered at the thought, wanting to push it back down.

"Histoire?" Marvelous asked, "when do you think they will be getting back?"

Histoire turned to the orange haired girl, "I can't lie to you, Marvelous. I am unsure of when they will return. I can only hope they do." She looked down, "I really hope they do..."

Marvelous' own eyes turned to the ground before she closed them, taking in a breath and pumping her fists up to her sides. "They'll be back. I believe that they will." Histoire could not help but smile, thankful for the girl's optimism.

"Yes." Histoire gave a nod of her own head. "If you believe they will, then I too shall believe that."

Yuuna groaned, lifting his head from the recliner, gazing at the two females across the room. "Hey, if you want us to go after them, I'll head straight to where Lady Noire is."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mathers, but I cannot allow that." Histoire turned over to him. "You are too injured to make it across the continent, those girls are very far from here. What you need to do is get some rest."

Yuuna furrowed his brows at her, lifting a finger and giving a point. "The same could be said for you, miss oracle. You're worrying yourself up to death over there." Histoire's gaze lowered down, knowing he was speaking the truth. "But you're right, I'd only get in their way in my condition."

The boy balled a fist before lightly hammering the arm of the chair.

"It sucks being injured. I don't want to just sit around while my Lady Noire is out there fighting." His eye narrowed in slight anger, turning away. "Fuck."

"Please, Mr. Mathers, mind your language." Histoire requested. "I would appreciate it if such words were not used in my presence."

The boy only huffed an accepting response before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back. From far back, Gohan got up on his feet, now putting his dishes into the sink and rinsing them, preparing to put them into the dishwasher to get cleaned. "I'm going to get ready for bed." he called out.

"Would you please do me a favor and check on everyone else, Gohan?" Histoire asked, looking over the couch to see him. Gohan gave a look to her before giving a happy nod.

"Yeah, I'll make sure they're okay." He began rinsing his fourth plate.

The tome smiled and turned away. "Thank you-" Suddenly, her eyes widened. A gasp sounded from her. Marvelous, as well as others around her, were caught off by her sudden loudness, turning to see the fairy flail a bit in a stumble before rushing over to a button on the far side of the room. With a press of it, Marvelous could feel a sudden rush of wind swarm around her, air racing outside of the now opening array of windows. Her eyes lit up in joy as she could see eight colorful balls of light coming to their residence.

"Neptune!" she shouted happily!

Histoire watched as the rest of the group in the living room sat up from their spots on the sofas, Garland, Yuuna, and IF getting to their feet, seeing Blanc, Rom, and Ram be the first to touchdown onto the flush purple carpet.

"Yay!" Ram shouted, spreading her arms wide and running into the room, "Finally, I can relax!" She, along with her twin sister Rom, ran over to a couch and collapsed onto it, come over with fatigue as their transformations suddenly deactivated. Yuuna looked to see two hazel haired girls now on the couch, quickly letting sleep befall them. Blanc walked further into the room remaining transformed, turning to look at Garland.

"Can you walk?" she asked calmly. The soldier gave a nod.

"I can move around, but I'm still injured. Cultrizer attacked when you guys left-"

"We heard." She told him. "I'm sorry to hear about your injuries, I'm just glad you're okay." Blanc said, closing her eyes resolutely. It did the brunet's heart a lot of good to hear his idol say such kind things, he closed his eyes calmly, happy to see that she was safe from her battle.

"You look pretty beat up, Blanc."

With a small flush of red on her face, the cyan haired girl turned to hall entrance, walking to it. "Don't worry about it..." In a second, a glorious glow took her body, and then standing in her place was a slightly shorter girl with hazel colored hair. Her eyes drooped down. "I… need to take a bath. Rom, Ram, get up, you need to get up and then we can sleep."

Hearing the two twins complain, Garland watched as the two tykes picked themselves up and trudged over to the door, following their older sister.

Noire landed inside of the room alongside Uni and Vert, turning to see Neptune and Nepgear land some seconds behind them, Fuuin in the Planeptune Goddess' arms. Marvelous' eyes welled up with water, light swimming briefly through them as she saw him, "Fuuin."

Noire's brows lifted up sadly to the girl, knowing some of the feelings the ninja had towards the boy. If only she knew what had happened between Fuuin and Neptune, how would she feel?

MarvelousAQL ran up to Fuuin, seeing him wear an exhausted smile and get taken into an embrace. Purple Heart took a step back, looking at the two of them with a look of covet, taking to shortly turning away. This action struck as odd to IF, who had noticed the girl's flushed face.

As Marvelous rubbed Fuuin's hair, saying welcoming words to him, Yuuna walked over to the white haired CPU with sound steps, taking her attention. "Lady Noire?" he asked.

"Oh, Yuuna." A warm smile came to Black Heart's face. "I'm pleased to see you are well. No, that's not right." She calmly shook her head. "I'm happy to see you are alive and okay. Did you get hurt?" she asked with a voice full of worry. "I heard what had transpired when we all left, and that you had gotten injured."

"Hmph." Yuuna turned away. Her unusual caring towards him had left him caught off guard, he was not used to this kind of Noire. He was aware that her HDD form altered her personality, maybe she was just less easily embarrassed in it, or was she just more open? He did not know, but it was still strange to him. He did not interact much with _this_ Noire to know her well enough. "I got clipped a couple of times, but I would have killed all of those fuckers if I had the time."

Noire stifled a giggle. "That's good, I'm glad you're fine. You do seem to be a bit injured though, did Histoire heal you?"

"She cast some healing magic on all of us, but she said we should rest easy. Some girl named Comp, Com..." Yuuna closed his eye, trying to think of the nurse girl's name.

"Compa." IF told him.

"Compa, that's right." Yuuna gave a brief nod. "She rushed over and patched us up afterwards." He looked over Noire, seeing faint bruises across her body. His eye narrowed at her, "You don't seem you had it that much better than we did."

Black Heart's eyes closed, fronting up a smile, "Oh really, well, we did run into some... technical difficulties." She turned away, her eyes drooping in shame. "Who am I kidding? We ran into a trap. A bad one."

The voluptuous Green Heart gave a solemn nod at Noire's words. "We all almost died."

Histoire gasped loudly, raising hands to cover her mouth as IF and MarvelousAQL's eyes shrank. Turning, the oracle went to console her CPU.

"Neptune, are okay?"

Neptune nodded reassuringly at her, trying to ween off her worry. "We're all going to be fine, Histoire." She turned to look at Fuuin, seeing him blink before meeting her eyes. "He saved us." Hearing this, IF, Histoire, and others turned to look at the boy. Fuuin's eyes looked around at them before closing somewhat, turning to the ground.

"I did my best, but that was all."

IF looked at him, sensing a heavy feeling in his tone. "I can guess things went pretty bad over there, huh?"

"We all almost died." he admitted. He closed his eyes as Gohan took some steps into the room, looking over at each of the girls and CPUs around. "I was stabbed by the purple woman's scythe, I could have died."

"Arfoire stabbed you?" Marvelous shouted. "Oooh, I'm going to kill her!" the ninja balled a fist and slammed it against her palm.

Neptune put up a hopeful and thankful smile. "But Fuuin almost had her. She was on her last ropes when she finally started taking him down."

Nepgear nodded enthusiastically in agreement, "Fuuin was probably still tired from his fight with Trick. He did get pretty beat up out there."

"I am." Fuuin told her. "My body aches like hell. I really want to lay down."

Histoire flew in a hurry over to Fuuin's chest, looking over his bare torso with looking eyes. Fuuin was caught off guard by the fairy's sudden advancement, but let her do as she pleased. Seeing barely any signs of injury, she lifted his coat, looking to his ribs and breasts. "You said you were impaled, Fuuin? I see no scars or injury, just some dried blood."

Gohan audibly voiced his inclusion, lifting a hand up. Turning to him, Histoire blinked.

"Gohan?"

"Fuuin has a Share Crystal Shard, right? It must have healed him up, just like mine did!" He pointed to himself. "My Share Crystal Shard has the power to heal any major injuries I might suffer in battle, granted it takes some time to heal. But they do that. I can assume Fuuin's should do the same, otherwise he would have long since been dead, right?"

Fuuin nodded at him. "I think so. But I have two inside me." the boy lifted two fingers to illustrate. Vert, Noire, Uni, Nepgear, and Neptune leaned towards him in shock.

"Two!?" Nepgear shouted. "When did you get a second one?"

"I don't know," Fuuin lifted his hands, "it was Histoire that told me I had two inside me. I never knew, honest!"

Neptune looked down to the floor. "Two shards? It is no wonder you were able to stand up to Arfoire. Just one of those things is powerful enough, but two?"

Gohan reached into his white Chinese jacket, "Hey, you want mine? We can make it three for three." He wore a wide grin, but Fuuin only shook his head.

"I don't think I want anymore to be honest." Fuuin turned away, lifting a palm up as if to push the mere idea of such a thing away. "These things are messing with my head, Gohan. I can't afford to come into contact with more of them."

Gohan blinked, grabbing hold of his shard before letting go. "I see. Sorry, that was insensitive of me." With a small shame over him, the boy turned to look away before putting a smile back on and facing him. "Well, I'm glad you're okay!"

"Thanks."

Marvelous wrapped an arm around Fuuin, pulling the lad close against her chest. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. We're gonna take a bath and head to bed."

Histoire, having heard Marvelous' suggestion, turned to look at her, "Marvelous, the CPUs will be taking a group bath together, you are free to join them, but Fuuin is not allowed."

"Aw... Fine, guess we'll have to wait until later." she booed, looking from Histoire to her friend. "Sorry."

Fuuin smiled at her, closing his eyes kindly. "It's fine, really."

Histoire blinked, looking at the boy. "Fuuin, I would like you to get checked up by Compa. I want to make sure you're okay and not injured. Is that fine?" The boy gave an audible response of acceptance.

IF watched the boy walk over and into the hall, having separated himself from MarvelousAQL's grasp. The wanderer turned to look at Purple Heart, seeing the goddess watch Fuuin with a hint of longing and sorrow. "Hey, Nep? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" being completely caught off guard, she turned to her long time friend. "Iffy, what do you mean by that? I'm fine, see?"

"Uh huh." she gave a nod. "I uh," IF's jade eyes turned to look away, lifting a hand to scratch the back of her head, "noticed you've been looking at Fuuin when Marvy gets close to him. Did something... happen?"

A small tinge of red began to come across Neptune's cheeks, the goddess now turning away herself. "I… don't know what you're talking about." Nepgear's own brows arced up, knowing full well what had happened. "I need to go bathe, I really exerted myself tonight. We'll talk later, okay, Iffy?" The woman walked away towards the hall, IF's sympathetic gaze following her as a blinding light took hold of her body. Now a panting petite girl with short lavender hair walked into the hall, vanishing behind the frame.

Nepgear took some steps up beside IF and turned to her, the Candidate's own transformation vanishing, leaving the regular and familiar form of Nepgear standing next to her. "I think my sister will need some time to sort out her feelings. Things... happened... over there."

"I see." IF looked down, getting an idea of what was going on. "Don't let Marvy know, she'll freak out."

"Yeah. I'm sure she will." Nepgear shuddered, now taking to walking off.

Black Heart stretched her arms up. "I need to call and check up on Tsenkara, if it weren't for him, we would not have been able to save all of those people. I hope he can recover those poor machines that lost their lives back there, I'd hate it if he weren't able to give them a proper rest."

"Yeah." Uni said, looking away as her transformation was deactivated.

"I would hate it if they were to just sit there, rotting with the rest of Planeptune's junk."

Histoire watched as the two CPUs walked off into the hallway, Yuuna watching them leave before collapsing onto the couch. "I guess they must have had a really tough time over there."

"They did." Garland expressed, following Yuuna's lead and falling into the couch cushions. "Guess I'll just go to sleep. Is that fine, Histoire?"

The tome nodded. "It is very late, almost three in the morning. You kids get your rest, I'll turn out the light." The tome floated towards the switch, seeing Gohan walk out of the room and into the halls to do as Histoire had requested earlier. The blonde fairy turned to look at IF, seeing her hold her arm, contemplating deeply in silence. "IF, sweet heart?"

Jolting, she looked up. "Oh, yes, Histoire?"

"Are you going to take a bath or go to bed, honey?"

"I'll..." IF looked around briefly before a yawn came over her. "I guess I'll... go to bed."

"Alright, good night."

"Yeah." IF's eyes glanced down to the floor, now walking towards the entrance of the hall. "Night." Garland and Yuuna lifted hands to her departure, seeing the brunette nod at their actions. As she disappeared, the tome turned to the two boys and smiled, now flipping off the switch and letting the room fall into a calm darkness.


	70. Chapter 70

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Morning – Planeptune Basillicom – May 19th, XX18)

(Gakkou Gurashi OST Vol.1 - 02 - Asa no Otozure)

A groan escaped Fuuin's parting lips, him now sitting up, feeling as if he was choked the whole of the night. He rubbed his head, burying fingers into his aching locks and glancing around. Blinking, he remembered that he was back in the Planeptune Basillicom. His supposed home.

The boy's eyes closed part way, thinking on that word. Was it even a home for him? He doubted. Whenever Cultrizer would fall, he knew his time with Neptune, Gohan, IF, all of his new found friends was over. That much he was certain of.

Turning to his side, he could see the shoulders of his friend, MarvelousAQL lifting calmly in a rhythm. He smiled at her softly and turned away, standing up from the bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of dark purple pajama pants and walking to the door. Quietly so as to not disturb his bed mate, he opened the door and saw himself out of the room, immediately noticing a nice waffing aroma of breakfast batter in the air. It would seem someone was making breakfast in the house. Thinking on it, he had not eaten in a while. Last night, after his whole ordeal with the Cultrizer rampage and the Seven Sage's attack and traps, he was famished. His body hurt, despite having healed itself, he could still feel the pangs of pain that came.

The boy's body showed no bruises, but his muscles were sore, having to cope with the extreme workout he forced upon himself. Last night was a night of many events, and it showed. He wondered if any of the others were upset. Was IF going to blame him for Cultrizer's attack? Would they antagonize him due to the destruction that was caused in the Basillicom? He was unsure. But thinking on it, these were Neptune's friends, Marvelous' friends even, and after how well they received him last night, he could have some faith he would not be the source of the blame.

Walking through the dim hall, he entered the threshold and stepped foot into the living room. Only the brunette form of Garland was sitting on the couch, immediately taking notice to Fuuin's presence. He lifted a hand as to greet him.

"Hey." the Lowee soldier said. "You sleep well?"

Fuuin blinked, giving a bit of a nod. "I did. I was thankful for your help last night, I could... barely move after everything."

"No problem." the soldier told him.

It was embarrassing, but after the women had finished their bathing, Fuuin had taken his shower and upon finishing up and in the middle of getting dressed, the boy collapsed with a sound knock over of many items. This caused worry for anyone who may have heard the event, but Garland managed to check him over and carry him to his room where he later fell asleep. He could only assume MarvelousAQL must have crawled into the bed later on.

Looking towards the open kitchen, Fuuin saw many of the girls and a couple of the other guys in the room. Swallowing, Fuuin strolled over, earning their attention. Blinking, Nepgear turned to him, standing over the stove and supposedly preparing a set of waffles, and said, "Hi, Fuuin. It's nice to see you up. Are you feeling better?"

Neputunu, the long haired lavender that shared too many similarities with her more petite counterpart, jogged over to him and stopped with a small bend, looking at him with an intrigue. "You were really wobbly last night, and you hit your head. You having any weird thoughts or anything? You suffer a concussion?"

Fuuin shook his head. "I'm fine, really. There's... no need for concern, guys."

Gohan smiled brightly at him. "That's neat. I was worried that you might sleep in and miss breakfast."

Panning his eyes off to the side, Fuuin took a look at IF and Neptune, who had since returned to her human form, and both lifted hands to silently say hi. Given what he was aware of Neptune and her colorful personality, the boy found it rather odd she hadn't jumped up and screamed something yet. Still, last night was rather taxing, he had to assume that she was probably more exhausted than he himself was.

"Can I… sit here?"

IF's eyes perked wide open at his question and she quickly nodded. "Oh, yeah sure! Here, you want some tea or something to help wake you up? I'm sure you must feel awful."

Fuuin worked up a smile, the most genuine he could at the moment and nodded his own head. "I have definitely felt better, but still, even now nothing beats waking up safe and sound in the Basillicom. There's not a lot of people who can wake up all the way up here and have breakfast with a bunch of goddesses." Fuuin gave a nervous chuckle as his eyes turned to see the other three CPUs, that being Vert, Noire, and Blanc watching him like eagles.

They were reading his each and every move. He could tell they were being cautious of him. Hell, he would too. Hearing all of this stuff about the shards and what not inside of him, and after his little hit on small Ram last night, he couldn't blame them. In his right state of mind, he knew himself enough to never be one to make a move on anyone. In any case, he never even once considered himself worthy enough to even be in the presence of his own goddess.

Feeling some pressure, the boy meekly turned away, staring down at the table.

Neptune, watching him with a slight sadness, then suddenly bounced with a smile. "Hey, Fuuin, you want some waffles and stuff!?" The boy looked over at her with a "huh" as she nodded at him strongly, "Nepgear's cooking it, so it should be a big treat! You'll love my gorgeous little sister's food."

Hearing her words, Nepgear could not help but blush and turn away, "Neptune... it's... not that special."

"Yes it is!" Neptune shouted playfully, now pushing herself up from her seat and pointing a finger at her, "anything you can receive by Nepgear you may as well be getting from an angel!"

"Sis... stop it, you're embarrassing me." Nepgear's eyes closed shyly as some of the others laughed.

Yuuna huffed up a breath and turned back to his newspaper, eyes going over the reports of all the incidents that were the fruit of last night's burden. His eyes narrowed suddenly and he lifted his head. "Hey, Lady Noire?"

Taking her gaze from Fuuin, she responded, "Oh? What is it, Yuuna?"

"Ooooh," Neptune sang, leaning towards her, " _Lady_ Noire... you hear that, it's faaaancaaay."

"Shut up." Noire quickly shoved her away from herself. "Yuuna, did you find something interesting in the paper?"

The boy shook his head, throwing the paper onto the table. "The news is full of shit, there is nothing on there that we have not personally experienced. I had noticed this some time ago, but I was wondering if anyone had happened to see where Generia G had gone." The raven haired girl's eyes widened considerably now realizing that her general was mysteriously absent.

"That's true, I hadn't noticed she was even gone! Generia!?" Noire called out, now taking to her feet, head darting from left to right. "Generia? Are you here?"

Fuuin looked down, somehow feeling she was definitely not with them. Wherever she was, she was long gone.

"Where did she go? She could not have been captured when Cultrizer attacked, was she?"

"I doubt." IF lifted a hand, taking the frightened CPU's attention. "Generia is a smart girl, she would not have left this place until after everything had been settled. She is probably just sleeping somewhere, who knows. Don't you have a way to contact her?"

"I do back in my Basillicom, but… not here..."

Yuuna sighed. "Too bad, I was wanting to ask her a question."

Gohan swallowed a large intake of his food as Neputunu took her seat next to him. "What kind of question did you have for her, Yuuna?" the lavender asked. The boy cocked his eye towards her, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, I was wanting to ask if it was possible we could try to get some new equipment shipped here. I mean you and I can fight just fine, but… well..." Yuuna turned his sights towards most of the others. "Aside from the CPUs, I have little faith the rest of these guys can keep up without some kind of new equipment. Last night, most of their stuff was destroyed, and hell, the beta here," the elite lifted a thumb at Fuuin, making him perk in appall at the name, "doesn't even have a gun. Also, why not get some of those Share Crystal Shards we have in Lastation over here so we can get a significant power up?"

Noire looked down. "I would us rather not rely on those dreadful shards." She glanced at Fuuin with quivering eyes before turning away and lifting a hand to hold the elbow of her other arm. "Something is not right about those things. I almost regret collecting them now… I fear they have an evil influence on those around them..."

Vert smiled at her kindly. "Noire, we're collecting those things so Cultrizer cannot. The less they have, the better off we all are."

Neptune looked over at them. "Hey, what about me? You guys have even been over in my nation collecting those crystals..."

Yuuna began to laugh. "Sorry, Neptune, but aside from you, how can we trust that your nation is even alongside you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Vert's brows arched down sorrowfully, her fists balling up. "Neptune, I am sorry to say, but your nation is kind of infested. You know? The Planeptune Corps came after Fuuin so they could take him to Cultrizer, also there has been many more sightings of those guys here in Planeptune than anywhere else. Mr. Leon, one of your nation's councilmen is a Cultrizer agent." Neptune blinked before turning her head down. "I'm sorry to say, but you have not exactly proven yourself to be very reliable with delicate things like this..."

"I… I guess I see your point."

Vert lifted her hands up. "Now that goes to say if you want the shards my people have found in your nation, then I can give them to you."

Neptune quickly shook her head side to side. "No, no no no no, I don't want anything to do with them. You keep them."

"Um..." Fuuin lifted a meek hand up, "if I may ask, how many have most of you found?"

The three other CPUs stared at him before Vert smiled, resting an elbow on the table and laying her cheek against her palm. "In my Basillicom safe, we have around four stored."

Noire closed her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "My nation is holding onto five of them."

Fuuin blinked, now turning to Blanc who was glaring at him. "I have two at the moment. I'm sure you know those things are very rare and hard to find."

"Yeah, I'm sure about that." Fuuin looked down. "Considering Mr. Leon had a lot files and information on them, I guess it is safe to assume they have a decent number as well."

Gohan nodded. "And when you think about it, most of them were found in Planeptune."

Hearing this, Neptune and Fuuin both jolted their gazes at him in shock. "Here!?" Neptune gasped.

The blond smiled at them. "The main concentration of them is here in Planeptune, that isn't to say they can't be found elsewhere." Gohan reached into his purple bell bottoms and pulled his own glowing shard out, placing onto the table for all of them to see. "I found mine in Lowee after all."

Fuuin's eyes narrowed, twitching as he glared at the pulsating light of the shard, feeling a harsh sting in his chest. Groaning, the boy hunched over some what, suddenly feeling his breath get caught.

(Shin Megami Tensei Devil Summoner Soul Hackers OST Astronomy Museum)

Blanc quickly took note of his sudden change in condition, now taking to her feet. "Hey, put that thing away, it's hurting him."

Hearing her order, Gohan turned to see Fuuin reaching to his chest, clutching it with his hands strongly, seeing him shivering strongly. "Oh, sorry!" Reaching out, the boy quickly took hold of the shard, and Fuuin's hand latched strongly onto Gohan's wrist. Feeling the strength and vigor of his grasp, Gohan shot a look over at Fuuin, seeing him glare into his eyes.

"That is… _my_ shard!" Fuuin seethed. Seeing this, Noire, and Vert stood up, the latter quickly rushing around the table and taking Fuuin's shoulders in hand.

"Fuuin, calm down. Let Gohan go." Noire told him. Hearing the boy's growling, he then closed his eyes tight, grimacing silently.

Fuuin struggled, barely opening his eyes and glancing down at his bicep, clamping his teeth shut. It was like he was losing control. The shards, it had to be those damn shards doing this. Growling more, he tried to fight it.

Blanc furrowed her eyes, the colors of her eyes turning red as she was preparing to transform. "He's awakening. Can't you see that?"

Neptune blinked in worry, having heard this before as IF turned to the Lowee goddess. "Give him a minute, please."

Displeasure apparent in her tone, Blanc turned away from the brunette, watching the exchange.

Gohan's own brows were furrowed seriously at the purple haired teen, seeing him fight to keep hold of himself. And with a large breath, Fuuin's hand suddenly released hold of him. Gohan quickly took hold of the shard and pulled it back, hiding it into the folds of his white jacket. "Fuuin?" he asked, "are you okay?"

Fuuin glared at the table, shivering slightly as his sudden episode seemed to come to an end. With a sigh, the boy panted and looked around, seeing most of the girls on their feet. Whatever peace was present is now gone. Feeling ashamed, the boy stood up. "I'm… going to go back to my room."

"No." Noire suddenly stated, catching him off guard. Turning towards her, she blinked, looking away before raising a hand behind her head. "You're... okay. You don't have to leave. We're just… concerned is all."

Vert calmly nodded, now smiling deeply at the boy. "It was the shards in your body taking control. Apparently they want to unite."

Gohan looked down. "Honestly, if anyone should be leaving, it's me." Fuuin and most of the others turned to him. "It was stupid of me to take that thing out. I should have known better."

Neputunu shook her head, reaching out in sympathy for the blond. "Oh no, Gohan..."

"I'm sorry, Fuuin." Gohan bluntly told him. Fuuin blinked at him before smiling nervously at him.

"It's... cool."

Nepgear walked over holding a full plate of food, setting it down in front of the purple haired child. "Here." she told him brightly and smiling at him. "That's yours. Sit down and eat, buddy."

Blanc sighed, somewhat relieved that this turned out like it did. "If it _really_ is just the shards, then I guess I can rest easier... But I still think you're the one, kid."

"The one?" Fuuin asked. "Oh, you mean the one to turn into that thing? The evil god I keep hearing about?" The Lowee goddess gave a good nod at him. Fuuin turned his gaze to his food, now taking his seat and beginning to eat. "I'll, try my best to avoid that if at all possible. I just want this whole mess with Cultrizer to end, that's all I want."

Neptune wore a chipper smile and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, closing an eye. "Hey, don't you worry about that, because we're going to take those guys down! Just you wait!"

IF nodded in complete agreement with her long time friend. "While it won't be easy, I know we will win."

Fuuin smiled at them. "Thanks guys, your help really means a lot."

Noire looked away, smirking some. "That's what friends do... They help each other after all..."

"Friends, huh?" Fuuin smiled to himself. _Yeah. That sounds really good. Friends._

;-;-;

(Late Evening – Edge of Planeptune's Continent – May 19th, XX18)

(Chaos;Child OST - Online Now)

The roaring winds were loud, blowing across the junkyard landscape. Numerous large helicopters and ospreys were hovering soundly, the leader of the budding nation Invidia, Tsenkara, leaning out of the open door of his transport vehicle. His eyes scanned the ground intensely, looking for any spare parts that managed to sneak away from his keen eyes. Far below him, three large copters were parked on the ground, surrounding the wreckage of the cargo ship that was carrying his two prized possessions.

His men were recovering the husks of the shut down machines. Both of them were in awful condition. "Order those men to handle them with care, I want to see if their artificial brains are intact. If they are, we just need to repair their bodies."

"Yes sir." the pilot replied, now turning to his headset and relaying the orders.

Tsenkara silently prayed that the machines were recoverable, the last thing he would want was to have to start all over and lose the first artificial intelligence that was to exist. Without them, all of his efforts would have been in vain. Thinking on his plans, he turned down, "I'll have to make sure the CPUs come to get their new processors soon. They still need to be tested before we officially go after Cultrizer."

The man turned his attention back to the crash, seeing that his soldiers were recovering every bit of metal skin that they could find, handling the bodies of the two machines with as much care as they could afford. As they were each moved onto two of the three crafts operating nearby, he recalled that awful memory of seeing the machine's transport explode out of the sky. He hoped they would not resent him for leaving them like he did, if they had developed feelings that is.

The large osprey's door closed as Tsenkara retreated inside, the blades of the vehicle spinning up loudly and turning to head back home. Now that their cargo had been recovered successfully, there was no further business to be conducted in Planeptune.

;-;-;

(Night – Planeptune Basillicom – May 19th, XX18)

(Most Emotional Music Ever: The Red Truth)

Fuuin sat on the living room couch, watching a nameless program on the large television. Along with him in the room were many of the others either paying attention to the show or lost in their own devices or thoughts. The only few that were not present were the two candidate twins, Gohan, and Neputunu.

The day had been a rather easy going day, just a kind of time one would spend just looking back over one's past. For Fuuin, it was much needed, time well spent recuperating. While being in the middle of a large group was something he was never exposed to, he had to say he was always self conscious of his actions. Blanc and Noire already had their eyes on him, and while the latter was indeed warming up to him, the latter was anything but take chances. But of course, he made a move on her kid sister.

Thinking on that, he wanted to talk to Ram in private, mainly to apologize. _But looking for her alone and pulling her off to the side would seem weird, wouldn't it?_ The last thing he truly wanted to do was get more on Blanc's bad sad, if anything, he wanted them all to like him.

His eyes turned Vert's direction, seeing her sip a cup of tea as she sat in a large circular piece of furniture outfitted with pillows at the back end. It was only a second later that she returned the glance before offering him a kind smile. Seeing this, the boy's brows shot up meekly and he turned away.

Neptune continued to watch him from her end of the couch, her eyes going from MarvelousAQL, who was sitting beside him with a big smile on her face, to Fuuin right after. Her feelings were confusing, they most certainly were. She had kissed him last night, but had she have done it out of obligation to save his life, or was it something more?

She inwardly sighed, unsure of what to make of the whole debacle. One thing was true though, and it was that the purple haired boy was on her mind. With a silent sigh, she sat backward and tried to focus on the television, beginning to feel an urge growing at the back of her throat.

"I'm gonna go get some pudding." Neptune suddenly said, now getting up from her seat. IF only lifted her head from her many phones, sitting on a pillow on the floor next to her legs, smiling up at the now departing CPU. Nepgear too watched her bigger sister walk away, but unlike any others that may have had their eyes on her, she was worried about her. Neptune had acted strange today, she was not as hyper active as she usually was. The normal bubbly personality that was her sister was not present today, it was like something was always on her mind. And she was certain of what it may have been. She wanted to talk to her, but…

" _Neptune, come on, what's going on?" Nepgear asked as she approached the more petite lavender. The older girl only turned to face the candidate and rub the back of her hair, giving a dismissive, yet nervous laughter._

" _It's nothing, Nep. Jr., just a bit tired is all. Yesterday was really hard, you know?" Neptune laughed once more, but her younger sister could tell there was no heart in her words. While the day may have been more difficult than what they were used to, she was very aware that was not it at all._

" _Sis, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? About Fuuin?"_

 _Neptune stumbled at the mention of the boy's name, having been facing the other way. Her head slowly sunk, and then, with a big spin and bright smile, she opened her arms and took Nepgear into a big hug. Being completely sudden, the longer haired girl only stared at her sibling with wide eyes before sighing. "I love you, Nep. Jr..." Neptune told her. Unable to not smile at that statement, Nepgear closed her eyes calmly and returned the embrace._

" _I love you too, big sis..."_

It was obvious, Neptune wanted to sort everything herself. Nepgear's eyes sadly panned down to the floor, what would her sister do if she came to the answer that she loved the boy? What about MarvelousAQL? It was plainly clear the two of them had a thing for the other, wouldn't confessing to him only make things more complicated? And that wasn't all, Fuuin wasn't like her sister or herself, he was only human. He wouldn't live forever, not like the two of them. They could go for years and years and still look as if not a day had passed them by, Fuuin on the other hand, he'd grow up.

Her eyes closed halfway. _If he even lives that long..._

There was no telling what side effects the shards in his body could be having on him. They could be shortening his very life for all they knew, and as far as they were aware, there was no way to remove them. Histoire had mentioned that she was working on a way to extract them from Fuuin's person, but she had also said that it would be best if Fuuin utilized their powers and defeat Cultrizer. If it hadn't been for those shards, she could name at least a couple of times Fuuin would have died.

Suddenly, the words of Gohan came to her mind, what he had said about the God's vessel.

" _He can't die from natural causes or anything that would happen by chance. He can only be murdered. The person who would become the god would be a very hard person to kill, even with today's weaponry."_

Fuuin has indeed had many close calls, and all of them he has made it through. While is body may have recovered nicely, Nepgear was very aware of the damage it was having to his mind. More and more, she could see the signs of him breaking down. He was losing himself, not only to the shards in him, but also to the events surrounding him. All because of Cultrizer.

If it weren't for Cultrizer, there would be no need for him to have the shards, or even look for them. He could live the ordinary life he so wished for, but if it weren't for Cultrizer, she and her sister would have probably never met him. She couldn't help but smile a bit at that thought. Fuuin was indeed a sweet boy, from what time she has spent with him, she knew he was good person at heart. Especially if she could make her sister feel the way she does towards him, then it would be alright.

With that in her head, she nodded, mentally making the decision. When all of this was over, she wanted to surprise Fuuin, all she needed first was permission.


	71. Chapter 71 - Discretion Advised

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Evening – Planeptune Basillicom – May 19th, XX18)

(Creepy Mysterious Music - Eerie Dream - Peter B. Helland)

Fuuin finished drying off his hair after having pulled up his pajama pants and fastening them to his waist. Leaving the towel to hang over his head, he opened up the door and walked out of the restroom. Being the last of the current residents to have showered, the hallway was naturally dark. He could see the faint light of the television from the open doorway which lead to the living room, but that was all that lit the walkway. Walking forwards, he stepped up to the opening and peeked inside to see Yuuna and Garland fast asleep on the recliner and couch respectively.

The lad continued towards the room at the end of the hall and slowly opened the door. An unexpected sight greeted him, seeing the room light still on and MarvelousAQL, his roommate and best friend, had not gone to bed yet. She had turned his direction as soon as she heard the door open up, and she smiled at him sweetly.

"Hey, Fuuin." she casually said to him. "Have a nice shower?"

A smile was Fuuin's own silent response as he gave a nod, now entering the room and closing the door softly behind him. "I thought you'd be in bed by now trying to get to sleep."

Marvelous shook her head. "No, I was waiting for you."

"Oh really?" This surprised him, why would she be waiting for him? "May I ask why?"

The orange haired kunoichi laughed lightly in amusement, lifting a hand to her mouth. "Yeah sure, why not?" Now letting it fall, she turned back towards the mirror in the room, looking over herself. "I did not want to get into the bed all by myself is all..." Fuuin couldn't see it, but a large blush was across her face.

"Hmm, that makes sense." Fuuin's eyes panned downwards. "What's the point in getting a good sleeping spot if I'm just going to get in and move you around?" He laughed awkwardly at his reasoning, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, no, that's not necessarily it, Fuuin." Marvelous meekly responded. Fuuin turned to her, seeing her body kind of shrink into itself. Her shoulders were fidgeting. Was she nervous about something? "I just like… being with you is all."

Now a tinge of red was coming to his cheeks. With a cough, Fuuin turned the other way and then lifted his gaze to the ceiling. "So… how about we go to bed, hmm? No telling what tomorrow could hold, you know?.."

Marvelous gave a nod. "Yeah, just let me undress first."

He was used to this by now, which was more awkward for him to say the least, but he was aware of how MarvelousAQL liked to sleep. Usually they'd just sleep in their day clothes, but since they were staying at Neptune's Basillicom safe and sound, they could sleep a lot more comfortably. He turned away and walked towards the bed as Marvelous took off her white button uniform shirt and short skirt and pulled out a long white shirt from a drawer.

Fuuin slipped into the bed and turned to the girl as she flicked her hair out from the shirt's collar and strolled over to the other side, now lifting the covers and slipping in. Fuuin looked down to see she still had her socks on her feet, burying them into the covers. Looking to the side, "Hey, why don't you take those things off? I don't see how your feet are more comfortable in those thick things..."

"You mean my socks?" she asked innocently.

His eyes deadpanned to her. "What else?"

Marvelous' own turned to look at them before she gave a big grin. "Okay, whatever you want, Fuuin."

Fuuin turned over on his side, reaching over to turn the light of the room off as the girl shuffled around and threw her socks off to the floor. As she finally hammered down into the bed with her back and pulled the thick covers over her chest, Fuuin turned off the light and lied the side of his head down. He looked to the window across from him, seeing the fair light of Planeptune shine calmly through, barely lighting the room with a blue hue.

With a quiet exhale, he closed his eyes, shifting away from the edge of the bed and against the back of his companion. The two teens lied quietly, thinking of their paths and where their futures may lead them.

As minutes ticked by, Fuuin found he was unable to keep his eyes closed forever. Thoughts kept drifting strongly into his mind. He wondered if everyone else was asleep, or if they were having trouble. He was not exactly tired yet either, the day had been very fast and uneventful, he had not stressed or worked out or anything. Usually, he'd spend the whole of his day wandering around the monster infested fields of Planeptune or going about his chores so he could live to work the next day. However, today was just that, nothing. He sat around, ate three meals, and shared time with a bunch of different people.

The only difficulty he had today was just being around Blanc, Rom or Ram, and Noire. Not that they made it difficult, but with everything that had happened, he found himself just being uncomfortable and nervous around them. The only reason he felt such a way towards Noire was because of her own wariness towards him, that was it. He could feel a lack of trust between the two of them, but he could also feel she was trying. However, the Lowee CPUs were a completely different story. Blanc made it apparent she did not trust him at all, and it seemed like she was looking for any reason to get rid of him. The two twins, well, they were just afraid of him. Ram was particularly angry at him for flirting with her like he did. Not that he blamed her…

And then there was MarvelousAQL. The two of them spent much time together today. He also thought back to that time where they were honest with one another. He could remember the shape and the sight of her beautiful body.

Turning, he looked to see she was still facing the other way. Closing his eyes, he affirmed himself. Tonight would be the night.

He rolled over onto his other side and wrapped his arms around her stomach and chest, earning a pleasant and surprised yelp from her.

"Fuuin, what are you doing?" she asked slowly.

He did not know what to say, he himself was mostly unsure. Furrowing his eyes seriously, he pulled her against him and lightly buried his head into the back of her shoulder and neck, closing his eyes. "I just, want to hold you..."

Marvelous blinked at him before smiling. She let her body relax as Fuuin's arms tensed up slightly, securing her in his hold.

Fuuin breathed in deeply before letting it all out. His hands slowly rubbed against the fabric her shirt, tracing up and down her waist and midsection. Her body began to stretch, taking in the feeling of his hands. He moved over to the front of her stomach, tracing his fingers against her stroke and digging lightly into her navel, slowly moving her shirt upwards. He swallowed deeply, his nerves beginning to shake. His skin was starting to tingle, he was getting a bit too excited. He wondered if he had the ability to go through with it this time. Last time, it scared him. He was afraid, he did not want to hurt her, or damage his friendship with her. Fuuin suddenly mentally cursed himself, he started it this time. If he backed down now, there was no telling what she'd think of him.

 _I have to push past myself. Don't… let your past control you, Fuuin. Just… let it go..._

Marvelous could feel her body getting hot. Shifting around, the girl pushed the back of her bottom against his groin, feeling a hard lump of heat against the crack of her rear. Smiling inwardly to herself, she closed her eyes, feeling the tips of his fingertips now beginning to brush against her bare skin. The orange haired girl stretched her arms all the way up over her head.

Feeling this, Fuuin furrowed his brows and grabbed the hinges of her shirt, now pulling them high and taking the thin tee off of her. With her body completely bare now, Fuuin wrapped his arms completely around her from behind and kissed the back of her neck.

Marvelous moaned from the action, a crimson blush over her cheeks. Submitting herself to him, she let her head fall and he explored her more. Fuuin lightly scratched at the sides of her rib cage and up her armpit, making her moan in a pleasure he had only once heard before. Smiling to himself, he continued to do his work.

More and more the girl shifted only slightly, granting him access to wherever his hands ventured. Slowly, a light sweat was beginning to come over her, the girl's body was getting hotter and hotter. With a roll, she now lied on her back as Fuuin pushed himself over her. She looked up at him, seeing the bare image of him through the blue light from the window, seeing his eyes stare down passionately at her. Keeping her arms over her head, she looked down to her breasts.

Fuuin blinked, too lowering his gaze to her voluptuous melons. He could feel a nerve in his head twitch, swallowing the saliva that was building up in his mouth. Putting more of his weight against her groin, Fuuin lifted his hands from her armpits and began to massage her breasts. Marvelous gave a good yelp, a pleasant one, but it froze the boy's actions momentarily. Preparing himself, he continued to play with them. He lightly clenched his fingers around the one in his right hand while rubbing the left's pink summit with his thumb. Smiling down to her, Fuuin opened his mouth wide, showing a build up of saliva and let his tongue hang down.

Marvelous smiled widely with pleasure, feeling his hot and wet muscle begin to roll over and taste her nipple. Her legs buckled together under him, a hot moist coming between them. The ninja looked off to the side with heavy panting as Fuuin continued to play with her body. Feeling his hot mouth pop off of her, she watched with her eyes as he moved over to her other. Everything was getting too sensitive, she could feel herself beginning to swell. With her mind slowly retreating into the back of her head, all she wanted was more to come.

Fuuin's own was however spinning wildly. He was only acting on guesses at this point, he was unsure if he was doing the right things or not, but his body was telling him to continue, to act on his instincts and think little more. He always relied on his wit, but maybe this time it was slowing him down? With a mental nod of encouragement, he pushed on, trying to ignore himself. He began to lick her breast wildly with his tongue, rubbing her and lathering her over and over. Her nipples were erect, he could feel her heat. He himself was bulging wildly.

Shaking, Fuuin reached downwards and began to loosen his pants, taking Marvelous' attention. Smiling, she began to spread her legs more, now feeling the mushroom tip of his manhood tapping hard against her, just below her stomach.

Breathing heavily, Fuuin pushed himself up with an arm at her side. "Um, are you ready?" he asked.

Nodding slowly, Marvelous turned her brilliant musical shaped eyes to him. "I've been ready for a… long time now. Please, go ahead."

The boy's chest was burning with anxiety, his eyes were shaking. Swallowing deeply, he looked down at his organ and lowered it between her legs. He tried going forward, but found he was getting nowhere. Marvelous tipped her head backwards a bit and reached down with one of her hands. Fuuin closed his eyes in embarrassment, feeling her delicately take his length into her hold.

"Wow… you're really raging down here..." Marvelous cooed, now looking back up. "Let me help you a bit, okay?"

Fuuin lightly nodded, feeling the base of his length now press against a very wet sliver of flesh. He felt a sticky and loose fluid begin to coat him, running slowly down his rod and against his scrotum.

"Just rub up and down there for now." Marvelous closed her eyes.

Doing as she told, Fuuin began to slowly grind against her. This action served to make Marvelous moan loudly, her other hand clenching hard into a fist, grabbing tightly against the pillow's fabric. Fuuin closed his eyes in amazement, feeling a pleasure he had not known before. A tinge of drool began to go down the corner of his mouth as he rubbed himself against her, feeling her clitoris stand against his length. He laughed a bit, pressing harder against her and rubbing more and more. He was twitching as much as Marvelous was now, everything felt fluid and slick. The two teens were breathing heavily all the while.

A hot feeling was welling up inside of him, he could feel something coming. His manhood suddenly became very tense, and Marvelous' eyes widened.

"Alright, it's time." She said. She once again took hold of him, causing Fuuin to stop in his tracks. Pushing him, the boy followed as she guided him, now pointing the tip of his penis towards her. She rubbed the tip of his length against her sensitive folds until she found the entrance, and pressed it up against her. "Okay..." she whispered, breathing more and more.

Fuuin blinked once more rapidly before pushing in some. Marvelous squealed under him, making him freeze. "Are you okay?"

Marvelous rapidly nodded her head. "Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm… not a virgin you know…" She looked off to the side, embarrassed by those words. "Go ahead..."

Fuuin gave a nod and then shoved the full of his length deep into her, making her gasp out widely in pleasure. He himself was shocked by how easily she accepted him, and it felt amazing. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. A wave of heat ran up his body from his core, making him shiver once while Marvelous could not stop shaking. Her insides were clenching tightly against him, vibrating all the while, twitching, begging for him to begin.

With a deep breath, Fuuin pulled away before slamming back in. MarvelousAQL moaned with every move he made, feeling every little twitch and pull. She could feel him dig deep inside, her eyes looked up to the ceiling, glazed with pleasure. This was nothing like those times she experienced before, she was enjoying every second she shared with her lover.

"Fuuin..." she whispered out.

Fuuin began to increase his speed, breathing faster and faster all the while.

Marvelous was feeling more and more, she was beginning to lose it. Her mind was starting to fly, her thoughts were going much too fast for her to handle. It was simply amazing, that was all there was to it. What was happening to her, was this euphoria? No, that was not was she was experiencing. There was a word she was searching for, a name. Yes, it was heaven. She was in complete bliss.

"It… feels so good..." Marvelous said with an awkward smile, her eyes rolling upwards. "I… love you..." Her mouth opened wide, feeling him dig deeper into her. "I love you, Fuuin!"

Fuuin's mouth clenched in sheer pleasure, pounding harder into her. He wouldn't last, he could feel himself losing it. It was coming.

Marvelous' legs suddenly wrapped around him, securing him in place. "This is great, this is amazing!" she screamed. Fuuin began to moan with every thrust. "I'm going to cum, I'm gonna cum!"

Suddenly, the ninja felt her cheek get grabbed and then her lips were surprisingly locked. Her eyes closed barely, feeling Fuuin's hot tongue explore her mouth passionately, his hips still bucking into her. Their flesh slapped loudly against the other, the bed was beating the wall harshly.

"Fuuin!" she cried into his mouth, "Fuuin!"

Her body tensed up, Fuuin's eyes widened as her muscles clamped wildly against his manhood and a sudden torrent of hot fluids flowed against him. His eyes closed partly, his length twitched wildly and then exploded. Marvelous broke the kiss as her eyes shrank in sheer pleasure, a loud scream escaping from her mouth. Her body stretched and twitched, head rolling up. She could feel Fuuin's hot seed shooting hard into her depths, coating her walls and womb with a crawling sensation. She was getting filled up, Fuuin spurted more and more in waves of ecstasy, his length repeatedly going in and out of her.

MarvelousAQL buried herself into the bed, pulling at the sides of her pillow. She was going to go insane. "I can't, I can't! It feels too good, I'm going to die!"

Slowly, the boy's actions came to a stop, and both teens now stayed still.

Fuuin was left panting, staring down at her with wide eyes, trying to think if this was at all dream. Marvelous was panting heavier, looking towards the far wall with glazed over eyes.

As if coming to his senses, Fuuin blinked several times before slowly retreating out of her. Marvelous' body twitched with every movement and as the last of his manhood escaped her, a small trail of semen began to roll down. Fuuin breathed slowly, trying to recuperate and he sat down, looking over her. With a close of his eyes, he awkwardly and tiredly moved over back to his side and fell against the bed, looking like he had just ran a marathon.

His arms wrapped around the girl and pulled her against him, Marvelous' own eyes now rolling to look towards him and then she closed them. She lifted a hand and rested it against Fuuin's, burying herself into his body. And finally, the pair drifted off to sleep. Fuuin smiled to himself, hoping that he would be able to experience such a pleasure again.

;-;-;

(Morning – Planeptune Basillicom – May 20th, XX18)

(Charlotte ost 03 OMOI)

The door to Fuuin's room was suddenly burst open. "Marvy, Fuuin, get up!" the loud and haste filled voice of Vert shouted inside. The noise sent Fuuin and Marvelous shooting up in their bed in a panic.

"Whoa, what's going on!?" Fuuin yelled out, now grabbing his head. "You just don't wake someone up like that-"

"Get dressed, I just got a very important message from my Basillicom! Come to the living room quickly."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Marvelous lifted the covers up to cover her chest. "Just go already, what is it even about."

"It's about Cultrizer." Vert said with a loud and heavy voice. Just hearing the name changed the atmosphere of the room, Fuuin's eyes widening ominously.

(Corpse Party: Blood Drive ost - Everaiter Stones)

Vert closed the door as Marvelous blinked, her eyes now fully awake. She turned to look at Fuuin, seeing his hands clenching the covers tightly. His eyes were wide and sharp, seeing his brows twitch in intensity. With a few seconds of contemplation, she saw the boy throw the covers off of him and he walked towards the dresser, snatching his clothes into his hands and quickly disrobe his sleeping attire.

Marvelous looked down, having her plans of a pleasant morning being utterly ruined and got up with a sigh. Being bare nude, she walked over to the dresser and began to slip on her clothes.

After they were dressed, both teens entered the hallway and came to the living room, finding most of their party within. The only ones not present were Rom, Ram, and Vert. Fuuin came to stand some distance from Yuuna and Garland who had greeted him upon his arrival, to which he nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest. Turning to the hall, Vert later appeared dragging a sleepy pair of Rom and Ram behind her.

"Girls, listen up..." Vert began seriously, walking around them and delivering the twins to Blanc, who took their sleepy heads and supported them on her hips.

"What's going on, Vert?" she asked. "You said you received some important news."

Vert gave a nod. "Yes, it is as I said, it was about Cultrizer." She turned to them, seeing her onlookers await her tellings. "Around four to five years ago, I sent someone off to infiltrate Cultrizer and to find their helm of leadership. Needless to say, he never made it that far. I don't know what happened to him as I have had no contact with him since he started his mission, but this morning, I was called by Chika."

Neptune lifted up a hand. "Isn't that your oracle? The one with the lime hair and small chest?"

Vert nodded. "The very same- now was that last part called for?" Neptune gave a rapid nod. A sigh was Vert's response. "In any case, it would seem my contact finally pulled through. Before he departed on his mission, I gave him a thumbdrive that would transmit its coordinates the minute it was installed into a computer's system. He was to only insert that drive should he find himself inside the main stronghold of Cultrizer's organization. In other words, I have received the whereabouts of Cultrizer's Headquarters."

Many eyes widened. Fuuin took a step forward. "Wait a minute, are you telling me we know where Cultrizer's leadership is?" Vert gave a sound nod.

"That's right."

Fuuin's eyes were wide and shaking slightly. Slowly, the boy's gaze turned to the floor in shock, strong feelings swelling harshly inside of his soul. Nothing but unpleasant and malicious thoughts began to fill the boy's head, making him unconsciously grit his teeth and ball very tight fists.

Vert turned to look at everyone. "Cultrizer's stronghold has been located far on the outskirts of Lastation." Noire's eyes shot open in shock.

"Wait, what!?" she shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. "Lastation!? That's impossible, I searched far and wide for them there, and I even had help from Generia and satellite tracking to find them! She said we found nothing."

Yuuna turned to Vert. "Are you absolutely sure it's in Lastation? You don't think your spy could have made a mistake, do you?"

"No." she shook her head in complete confidence. "He would not have activated the program unless he had managed to find the headquarters."

Gohan tilted his head, planting hands on his hips and turning to the shaking Noire. "Lastation is very big, Noire, it's possible you could have just skimmed over it. Besides, these guys are very smart, I doubt you'd know it was their base just by looking at it."

Noire sighed, feeling angry with herself. "I… I just can't believe that this whole time, my home has been fostering these… these evil people."

Fuuin lifted his gaze. "When do we go?"

This statement took most of everyone by surprise. Yuuna blinked before coyly lifting a confused eyebrow. "What?"

Fuuin turned to look at him, a deadly glare in his eyes. "When do we go..." he repeated. The purple haired child turned his hard gaze back to Vert. "I want to know."

Vert's own eyes were wide with surprise, seeing the way he was glaring at her. "I..." She could feel her breath get caught, she hadn't seen such malice and content from a person before, not even Arfoire. Swallowing hard, she licked her lips and firmed her gaze. "I'd like to go as soon as possible, the longer I stay here, that's more time for them to pack up and move. I doubt such a signal would just fly over their radar harmlessly, and odds are high that they are likely to kill my friend if I don't move quickly."

Fuuin's teeth clenched and took a strong step forward. "That's fine!" he shouted. "I wanna go now!"

IF lifted her hands up and stepped in front of him. "Whoa there, cowboy, you can't just go in there all big and tough. You don't even have a weapon. Besides, this is Cultrizer's base of operations. We need a plan. It'll take more than just us to take these guys on."

Blanc nodded as IF turned towards the group. "I agree with her. These guys have been preparing to fight us for years, and they also have Share Crystal shards. If we just went in there guns blazing, they would probably kill us."

Noire furrowed her brows. "Then we'll fight fire with fire." She gripped a tight fist. "Darn, it really pisses me off that these guys have just been sitting in my nation, terrorizing Gamindustri all the while."

Gohan smiled brightly at her. "It's not your fault, Noire."

Neputunu rolled her eyes up while lifting a finger to her chin. "But it does beg to question, how are we supposed to fight them?"

"Simple." Ram shouted. She put two fists on her hips and rose her chin high, puffing her small chest out. "We fight them with an army of our own."

Noire nodded. "We can send a platoon of soldiers from all of our nations and attack the headquarters from all sides at once. And while our men are working on that, we'll break inside and tear the place apart!"

Neptune jumped with joy. "That sounds fun! Yippee!"

"Wait, guys!" Nepgear said with a stutter. "We can't just do that, we don't even know what this place looks like? How do we know we can just walk an army over there, huh?"

Garland rose a finger to his chin. "You're right. We don't know what the terrain could be like or if they have artillery. If they do, then we'd have a real problem. Many of our men would get slaughtered."

"Damn… If only Generia were here..." Noire stuttered.

"Yeah, that had me wondering..." IF said in a tone, "where is Generia? We haven't seen her since the attack on the Basillicom..."

Fuuin looked downwards, pondering on the condition of pretty blonde girl.

Rom lifted worried hands up to her mouth. "You don't think those bad guys took her away and are… are..."

"Nah ah!" Yuuna waved a hand off to the side. "Not Generia G. You haven't seen her, but when she gets serious, she can be really scary."

"In either case..." Fuuin seethed, "Cultrizer is over there..." He clenched a tight and shaking fist, eyes glaring down at the floor in fury. "The people who stole my life, who stole everything from me..." he shook in anger, "are over there..."

Fuuin lifted his head high and straight, staring towards them with an evil glow in his eyes.

"Those people will pay for what they did to me!"

The others watched as he screamed loudly, throwing his fists to his sides. Gohan blinked as he watched him, having no real reaction to Fuuin's dramatic own. Looking off to the side, he smiled some. "In any case, we know where they are now, it's just a matter of preparation. Why don't you say you CPUs get your guys ready for a fight and we'll try to find out where exactly they are."

"Oh, don't worry about that." IF said, now taking a phone off of her belt and lifting it up, shaking it at them with a display. "I'm going to call Tsenkara, they should have launched a new state of the art satellite up into the air by now, so with that, they'll be able to look directly down on them and see what's the big deal."

Garland gave a pleasant nod, smiling at her. "That's an excellent idea, IF. Alright," he lifted his hands and balled a fist, punching it into his other hand. "It's about time we really take the fight to these terrorist assholes. I can feel the excitement just burning up inside of me."

Blanc too wore a smirk. "It's going to feel really good repaying them for all the damage they've caused me."

"Same." Vert agreed.

Neptune scratched her cheek lightly with a nervous laugh. "Just don't go too far, gals, don't forget, they're human..."

"Human?" Fuuin asked, taking her attention. "You mean these guys?" Fuuin took a step to her, facing her with the whole of his body, glaring at her. "No… They're anything but human. They're not even dogs..." He clenched a fist. "They're demons, monsters in human form. These people won't give a second thought or regret if they hurt you or worse. To them, you're just an obstacle in the way of their goals."

Neptune's brows rose up sadly. "But how do we know if all of them are truly like that? There could be people there working out of desperation or are being forced to-"

Fuuin growled at her, lowering his head menacingly. "I can promise you there are no slaves or anyone like that working at their headquarters! If there are, they're either dead or are going to be!" Neptune only blinked before sighing.

"Say what you will, but no matter what, I am not up for the idea of just killing people."

"Neptune..." Vert said, crossing her arms under her chest. "We've been at a kind of war with these people for years now. They go wherever they like, taking or killing anyone or anything they want to."

"Just because they do does not mean I have to..."

"All I'm saying is just be prepared for anything to happen Neptune, and be prepared to do anything."

Nepgear closed her eyes. "Alright, alright, we get the picture. We're prepared okay, she's just saying she's not going there to kill people."

IF nodded. "Yeah, same here. I never took sport in killing people, even if they are evil."

Fuuin's eyes tightened. "Well I will. You don't know what it is like to be forced to do evil, to not be able to look at yourself and say "Geez, I sure am glad I am me, I'm such a good person"."

Marvelous' eyes furrowed. "Now wait a minute, you are not that kind of person, Fuuin. You were forced to do those thing-"

Fuuin snapped his head to her. "Have you ever been forced to kill someone you thought was your friend?" Marvelous stopped. "To feel that person's blood splatter across your face, someone you cared about dearly? Huh?"

"W-well… I mean, I..."

"Marvelous..." Fuuin turned to her with a step and stared at her seriously. "If they forced you to kill me, just so you could live, would you be able to look at yourself the same way?"

Marvelous blinked before sighing. She closed her eyes for a moment before staring back at him with an equal determination. "I would not kill you, Fuuin, even if it costed me my life."

"That's how I thought too..." Fuuin said. "And then it happened." Fuuin's eyes narrowed as he recalled the memory.

"You were young..."

"I still pulled the trigger, Marvy." He looked down. "The only way I can absolve myself of this… is to get revenge for all of those who have been harmed and even killed by these guys." Fuuin lifted up a fist, glaring at it. "I will avenge all of those who have had their lives stolen away by these men. I'll kill them all."

Marvelous glanced upon him with a shock before turning away. She was aware he had a deep rooted hatred towards them, but for him to express it so openly, she was shocked. Could it have been the shards altering his personality again? Maybe so… Regardless… "Alright, I'll help you, Fuuin."

"Huh?" he said with a shock, turning to look at her once again. Marvelous smiled brightly at him and folded her hands behind her butt.

"I said I'd help you. If that's what you believe will redeem you, then I'll help you." She opened her eyes and looked towards his chest, more so his heart with soft eyes. "I want you to feel human again, to feel like you can love even yourself. Maybe then you'll finally accept who you are..."

Gohan smiled. "I don't care what happens, I'm just in for a good fight. If people die, so be it. What I'm worried about is how we're going to handle Taberu."

The group's eyes opened wide. "Taberu?" Nepgear muttered.

IF lifted her thumb up to her mouth and bitterly bit her thumbnail. "That's right, I completely forgot about her..."

Rom, Uni, and Ram all shared a confused look to one another. "Taberu?" Rom asked.

Vert turned to them. "Taberu is a very strong girl, stronger than all of us here I would imagine."

"Oh, that's the truth." Noire said as she looked away. "You'd be better off avoiding her at all costs. She'll definitely kill you if she gets the chance."

"Hmm." Gohan said with a wide smile, folding his hands behind his hair. "I wonder if she's gotten any stronger. This should be interesting, hehee..."

Noire's eyes shot towards him. "You're laughing?"

"I can't help it..." Gohan opened an eye at her with a carefree smile. "A challenge excites me. Relax, I'll take on Taberu once we run into her. I promise I'll hold her off of you guys long enough to finish your business. Besides, I'm not good with sensitive tasks such as looking or figuring things out. I ain't much good for nothing more besides fighting."

A sigh came from Vert. "If that is what you want, then we'll leave Taberu to you."

Gohan gave a nod. "And what about that Lee Hondo guy?"

"Don't worry about him." Vert said with a smile coming to her own face. "He'll be harmless."

"You sure?" Yuuna asked. "He was kinda kicking our asses last time we saw him."

"Well of course he was, I trained him after all."

Most of the cast blinked before a big and collective "Huh!?" came from them. Vert confidently lowered her chin, feeling proud of herself.

"He's my contact, the one who leaked Cultrizer's HQ coordinates. I guess after that large fight you guys had in Lastation, they must have trusted him and his partner enough to let them come to their HQ and guard it."

"His partner is Taberu though..." Gohan said.

IF furrowed her brows seriously. "You don't think she could have already killed him, do you? The look in Taberu's eyes, I can tell she's got an evil brewing inside of her that is unlike Cultrizer's own."

"Nah!" Gohan casually expressed, relaxing off to the side, "she's not that kind of cruel. But he should be wary of her, her power and strength go much deeper than what you would believe."

"What about you?" Ram asked him.

Gohan smiled cheekily to her. "I kind of have an idea, that's why I want to fight her one on one. To see if what I'm thinking is true or not."

"Alright then." IF slipped her hands into her pockets. "I'll give Tsenkara a call and you guys prep up. We want to nick these guys in the fanny before they have a chance to run away, alright!"

"Yeah!" most of the group shouted out. Marvelous slowly panned a glance over to Fuuin before turning away, seeing him glare towards the window, his fists tensing madly.


	72. Chapter 72

**H** **yperDimension Neptunia Ascension**

(Late Evening – Planeptune Basillicom – May 20th, XX18)

(CHAOS:Child OST - Dusk)

IF blinked with furrowed eyebrows, listening closely to the phone she held to her ear. On the other end of the line was the voice of the man, Tsenkara, the current leader of the independent and young nation of Invidia. She nodded at his words, saying words such as "uh-huh" and "gotcha" every once and while, most of the others kicking back and doing what they could. The four CPUs were off in the lower sections of the busy Basillicom of Planeptune, contacting their generals and getting ready to make a large move, an ending move on Cultrizer itself.

IF's eyes narrowed towards the phone. "How do we know these new processors of yours won't be fishy, man?"

" _I have told the ladies that they are experimental. They should perform optimally at best, I wanted to get in a nice field test against some common mobs before sending them out to the front lines, but it would seem that is very unlikely to happen now..."_

IF sighed to herself and then put a hand on her hip. "We shouldn't be going out for a couple of days, two at the most. If they'll do it, we could come there tomorrow to receive the units and give them a shot."

" _That would be most preferable for them to go through a test before going to fight Cultrizer head on. An aside however, you cannot come to Invidia. Not yet anyway..."_ The man's voice paused for moments, possibly on some heavy thought weighing on his mind. IF blinked at the phone, becoming slightly impatient before the leader's voice returned, "We're not ready to receive guests such as the CPUs, a lot still needs to be done and homes still need to be constructed. I don't want them to see Invidia in such an… infantile state. It'd be embarrassing to say the least."

IF narrowed her eyes. "You sure you're not just trying to prepare some kind of trap to capture them, are you?"

" _I'm on your side. I wouldn't dream of turning four goddesses against me, especially not when we have not one of our own to defend ourselves yet. We're a business, we look to gain monetary monopoly, not shares. The CPU's having a very successful run and defeating an organization like Cultrizer using our new processors would make our rates skyrocket in a very short time. We want to make sure these things work just as much, if not more than you lot."_

"Yeah, that may be so, but the worst you can lose is your future success and backers on the market, they could lose their lives. Now you tell me, which is more important?"

Tsenkara was silent on the other end for only a few brief seconds. _"I think the answer to that is obvious, IF. If you do not trust me, then I can cut our ties and you'll no longer have to worry about me abusing the goddesses. I only wish to help them, but no good can come of this unless both parties are benefiting. I am only trying to assure you that we have every reason of our own to ensure your success in this coming battle. That is all."_

IF couldn't help but crack a small smile, but only a small one. "Alright, I'll trust you. Nep and the others do after all… We'll look forward to your products tomorrow morning. Be here, understand? We don't have much time to dawdle around you know… The CPUs are readying their armies as we speak, and after the intel you gave us on those coordinates I showed you, we believe we will be able to mount a full scaled assault on them. We'll blow that mansion to smithereens."

" _Haven't I explained to you that will be impossible. Cultrizer likely has forcefield projectors that will protect their base from long range artillery fire. Counterpoint though, their own artillery will not work unless the field is off. We'll go over the more intricate details tomorrow when your men can be debriefed. I look forward to working with you all once again."_

"As do I. See you in the morning, Tsenkara."

" _Pleasant day, IF. Give the CPUs my thanks."_

And with that, the man had closed his end of the line. IF closed her eyes with an elongated sigh, whether it was one of relief or not was up to debate. She enjoyed her little conversations with Tsenkara, but sometimes she wondered if he could truly be trusted. There was a feeling of unspoken intentions with every action that man did. He honestly worried her mind at times.

As she turned around, she could see Fuuin sitting on the couch, his elbows resting on his legs and his hands holding the other, staring to the carpet floor. He looked intense. Since Vert broke the news to him, the only thing she could believe was on his mind was Cultrizer. She couldn't blame him, hearing his story and seeing the clear evidence of it all over him, it was only natural. Still, she wished he'd lighten up.

She strolled over to his side and took a seat next to him, letting herself fall into the couch and smiling widely with a raised chin, folding her arms behind her head and crossing a leg over the other. "So, your day going fine, Fuuin?"

"Hmm?" He broke his gaze from the rug, now turning to her with a more calm expression. "What, IF?"

Finally. He looked so much better when he was not scowling all the time or so tense. She wished he'd stay like that more, even smile more. "I was wondering if you were having a good day or not." IF closed her eyes calmly. "I had an idea. I doubt after everything that happened in the last few days that someone is going to try something. Would you like to go out and grab a bite to eat or maybe a treat? I'll pay for it, I'm sure you don't have any money."

Fuuin blinked at her with a puzzlement before laughing quietly, turning to look back forward with closed eyes. "Histoire let me have a couple hundred in cash to help take care of myself. I'm certain if I survive this, I might become some kind of guinea pig for her so she can try extracting these crystals. After that, I don't know what is going to happen to me… Maybe I'll just wander off somewhere and die… Who knows..."

"Aw, don't be like that. You'll be fine, I promise." IF smiled widely as she got up. "But let's worry about that later, come on, let's go out."

Fuuin looked back up to her standing form. "You sure though? They could just be out there, waiting on us?"

"The reason they were after you was to keep you from talking to us, or telling us where their main base of operations is. But we know now, they no longer have any reason to chase you."

"It can't be that simple though… You know this." Fuuin now stood up. His calm demeanor that was his more dominant trait was not seen much anymore these days, by now he'd be angry or menacing just at thinking of those people. IF could appreciate that he was not so angry at the moment. Maybe most of his pent up aggression had been released over the past few days? Who knew… "I have never seen or been to that base, all I knew was Mr. Leon. That was it. That was all… They have to be after the Share Crystal Shard in my body… But I don't think they know I have two in there right now." Fuuin rested a hand on his chest as he said this, IF too turning to look. Despite them being inside of him, there were no deformities or even a sign that they were there. Just an average teenage boy's developing chest, nothing more, nothing less.

"I'll protect you then if you're so worried about going out." IF rose her arm like she was flexing it and rested a hand on her bicep. "See, I'm strong."

Fuuin stifled a giggle and looked away. "I know you're tough, IF. But I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then we'll come with you." a girl's voice said. Turning, IF's own eyes drooped in disappointment and the pair could see the two girls of Neptune and Noire walking up. The lavender was smiling from ear to ear with closed eyes, holding her hands behind her back while Noire was smiling with a hand on her hip. IF couldn't help but feel as if she was just shoved backwards two steps.

"Neptune, Noire." Fuuin noted. "What's up?"

"Uh, no..." IF panned her gaze sideways. "Fuuin will be fine with just me, thanks though."

"Aw, don't be like that, Iffy..." Neptune said, ignoring Fuuin's question. "It's cool if we come with, isn't it?" A cheeky smirk came, "or are you trying to take him out on a date. Ehhhh?"

A large blush came across IF's face. "A-a-a date!? Don't be ridiculous, Nep! Where do you get these crazy fanzines from! Geez! It's not a date!"

Neptune laughed to herself with a rhythmic hum. "I wonder if you're trying to gain an edge on Marvelous or not." She then turned to Fuuin. "You're worried about your safety, right? You'll be fine if two CPUs are with you, or do you not have faith in our ability to protect you?"

"Uhm..." Fuuin lifted a hand and scratched his cheek nervously. He was not expecting to be put on the cutting board so early. _What's with these women, suddenly I'm so popular now, what gives?_ "Well, it's not that, it's just aren't the two of you busy or something?"

Noire lowered her head with closing eyes, smiling still in confidence. "We've pretty much already made the arrangements. A barracks of soldiers will be accompanying us from Lastation's closest base to the mansion, transportation, ammunition, equipment, all of that is being taken care of as we speak. Not much else I can do until we get there, and that'll be at most two days. We may as well enjoy our time together now while we have the chance." Noire raised her eyes towards him. "We don't know if we'll be alive after that, so… we best do what we can now. You know?"

Fuuin blinked before turning to Neptune.

She laughed nervously, scratching her head. "Planeptune is not going to be sending anyone over there. After how Chimera and her little posse kind of barged in here from the Corps, I can't trust my military. I'd rather not have any chance of alerting Cultrizer that we're going to stage an all out attack on them. So..."

Fuuin was impressed. "Wow, that's mighty thoughtful of you, Neptune."

"Ehehe…" She rubbed the back of her head, "don't talk like you've known me for so long, but that's true."

"Anyhow..." IF said with a bit of annoyance, now crossing her arms over her chest and cocking a hip to the side, "why are you two interested anyways? Don't you have work to do?"

"Well," Noire started, "I for one would like to get to know him a bit better before setting off. I would also like to see if anyone out there is truly brave enough to try and fight me." she lifted her chin high as she finished.

"And I just want to go out!" Neptune shouted. "It's so boring to stay here day after day, also I want to protect my friend. I want you to feel safe, Fuuin."

Fuuin scratched his cheek again, becoming nervous. "Oh, okay, well I mean, if you two want to go, I don't see why not."

 _You two?_ Noire blinked, letting her arms fall to her sides. "You don't want to come."

Fuuin bowed his head to the three girls, IF too looking at him. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to cause any trouble for you guys."

Neptune blinked before puffing an irritated sigh. "Fuuin?" The mention of his name took his attention. Neptune took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, and then a large light filled the room. Blinding the onlookers except Noire, IF and Fuuin lifted their arms to shield their faces before the momentary light vanished. Staring, the two could see that a more majestic person stood where the petite lavender once did. The purple haired goddess in a dark leotard opened her eyes, a CPU symbol shining where her pupil was. "Then how about I insist."

Fuuin swallowed a bit. "Lady… Purple Heart? Why?"

"Because, I want to spend time together, is it not that obvious?" she said with a tilt of her head and a smile. "In this form, I can fight off anything that would come at us."

IF's eyes were staring in shock, not so much as surprise, but more in irritation. _Come on, this was supposed to be my time, why does she have to step in now…_ IF's gaze lowered down to her now larger chest, earning a tick of her eyebrow.

Noire smiled even broader. "Why don't we make it double, hmm?"

The boy took a step back as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "D-double?"

Noire too closed her eyes as a brilliant glow took her, and in moments she was shrouded in a bright light. A flash and a pulse of air later, standing next to the goddess of Planeptune was the white haired goddess of Lastation, Black Heart. She opened her eyes, showing a kind of teal colored eyes with a white power symbol in place of her pupils. Her form was brimming with confidence and power, and she placed an elegant hand on her bare hip. "With two CPUs, not even Cultrizer should be dumb enough to attack us."

Black Heart ran forward and latched a hold of Fuuin's arm, pulling him against her chest, making him stammer in confusion.

"Now how about we go out and have a nice day?"

Purple Heart giggled while lifting a hand to her mouth and chin. "What are you trying to do, Noire, seduce him?"

The other goddess huffed a satisfied retort, closing her eyes. "No, just excited is all. I've barely just gone out in this form is all. It'll be a nice change of pace for me. Besides, I want to enjoy myself, don't you, Neptune?" she turned to smirk at her, brows arching downwards in a dare like fashion. Neptune too furrowed her eyes at her, meeting her gaze.

"Of course." Her blue eyes then locked onto IF. "You will be coming with us, right? This was your idea after all..."

Not believing the situation she now faced, IF only stammered caught breaths before lifting an irritated and shaking fist in frustration and worked up a smirk. "Yeah, sure… Come on, I know just the place." She walked over to Fuuin and snatched his other hand, yanking him from Black Heart's hold and earning a gasp after.

"Hey!" the goddess pouted. A grin came over her and she lifted her head high, now walking next to the two teens. Purple Heart too wore a calm smile and took her place next to IF, holding her hands behind her. Fuuin was left blinking to himself, confused as could be before just sighing. It was a shame, they were forcing him out like this without him even giving his consent.

"Ugh..." he sighed in malcontent, letting his head fall briefly. "Today's going to be a long one..."

Black Heart showed her teeth in a smile as she lifted a gloved hand and slapped it against his back with some force, jerking him forwards and almost causing him to trip. "You should be honored, going out with three girls at once. And with two CPUs at that."

Fuuin blinked with a gaping expression of unfortunate fate as Neptune leaned forward to look at him from across IF, taking his gaze. "Treat us well, Fuuin."

He sighed once again, submitting himself to his fate.

;-;-;

(Hyperdimension Neptunia OST - Lite Light)

Fuuin's eyes were wide as a crimson blush was across his cheeks. Walking down the street, he felt like some kind of trophy. Around one arm was the white haired goddess of Lastation, Black Heart, smiling coyly forward as his other seemed to be claimed by the goddess of this very capitol, Purple Heart. Every passerby was looking at them with a dumbfound stupor that was to be unmatched. It was needless to say, but every man looking at the boy was fuming with silent anger, obviously jealous of his position.

Walking between two goddesses was not a sight or experience one had in a life time. Such an honor was not even considered for a thousand life times, and here he was, with two.

Behind him, IF was glaring in a pout towards the two females with her arms crossed across her chest. _Darn it you two, this was supposed to be my day with him._

Noire callously turned her head to look back at the petite brunette, "hey, IF, be a dear and tell us where our first stop is."

She growled lightly. "It was supposed to be just me and him, so buzz off."

"Oohhh..." Black Heart cooed in mockery, "don't be a spoiled potato."

Purple Heart too turned back to look at her friend, but in a much more kind manner, kind as in less mockery. "Weren't we doing this for _his_ sake?"

IF's brow ticked. "I wonder..."

Neptune closed her eyes. "Well, if you don't tell us, then we'll just make up our own plans."

"Fine!" IF shouted. "We were going to go to a crepe shop by the corner. Now can you two just go away? He doesn't need his bodyguards clinging to him, he can barely move." Fuuin only blinked, looking more and more tired by the second.

"My mind is gonna fry..." he mumbled.

Neptune turned to look at him. "You say something, sweety?"

A mad blush came. "Sw- sweety!?" Fuuin almost pulled away from her, and with a gasp, he found the arms of Black Heart suddenly enclosing around him and pulling is back against her firm chest.

"Oh, I knew you'd come over to me eventually!"

"Hey, Noire!" Purple Heart shouted and lifted a fist, finding that her grasp upon him had been yanked away. "Give him back, we were going to share, remember!?"

Noire stuck her tongue out at her. "Sorry, he came to me, I didn't make him."

Fuuin shook his head. "No, it's not like that-"

Black Heart leaned forwards some, pushing her chest hard against him as she smirked at Neptune. "I think he likes me more. What do you think, IF?"

"As if!" she shouted from behind. "Come on, let go of him, you're going to drown him if you keep it up."

Neptune quickly snatched a hold of Fuuin's arm again and yanked him away from her, Noire smirking all the while. "That's enough, Noire, you had your fun."

Fuuin could almost cry. "I'm going to become someone's tug of war rope..." Being with two goddesses was not easy.

The Lastation goddess only lifted her chin haughtily with a smile. "Fine then, come, let's go get ourselves a crepe. I have not had one in an awful long time."

Taking Fuuin's arm once again into her own, Fuuin could only exasperate a sigh, being dragged by them. IF only let her forehead fall into a raising palm, dragging it down miserably across her face as she too shared Fuuin's malcontent for the predicament, if not moreso.

Eventually, the small party reached a roofed vendor. As the two women approached the counter, the vendor was stooped in shock as he saw his nation's Lady come alongside another goddess. Neptune smiled up at the man as he stood.

"Uh, my goddess!" he hollered with a nervous voice. His small nose glasses seemed to fog up and his hat almost fell over his eyes, and the man quickly followed to appropriate his uniform and straighten down his apron with his hands. "I'm sorry, what can I get you?" He put up a smile and clasped his hands together, awaiting their order.

"Hmm." Purple Heart hummed, removing an arm from Fuuin's right and putting a finger up to her chin. She looked up at the menus, reading each flavor. Fuuin blinked at her, raising an eyebrow at her. Noire too was looking over the menu above them. "I will go with a vanilla crepe, I'd also like some small candies put in."

Noire gave a nod. "I'll have a vanilla crepe with nuts." Both goddesses then turned to look at the boy between them. The vendor too blinked nervously, looking at the boy and seeing him suck his lips in a bit.

This was way too taxing, to be held a prisoner by both Purple Heart and Black Heart of all things… He could barely think. Seeing them all stare at him, Fuuin swallowed deep. He had no idea what to do. "Um… I guess I'll just have a chocolate and vanilla crepe?"

"I'm sorry, we don't have those, didn't you read the menu, guy?" the vendor said, now pointing up to it. Fuuin's own eyes narrowed as if the answer was obvious.

"Do you think I did?" he said. A sigh. "Just give me a crepe, I don't really care."

"Well alright then, I'll surprise you. _Brat_ " The vendor muttered. Purple Heart then gave a smile that chilled the man to his bones, closing her eyes sweetly in irony.

"Be sure you give him a good one, I'd hate to see him spit it out in disgust."

"And don't do anything fishy to it, either, bub." Black Heart threatened with a calm grin.

Fuuin blinked, looking at the two of them with a hint of despair over him. He could only sigh and turn to look behind him. IF had her head tilted as a fist rested on her hip, looking at him with irritation and impatience. The boy's eyes widened a bit. _Is this my fault?_ He thought as he stared at her.

IF couldn't help but sigh. _He likes it… Of course he freaking likes it, that's both Neptune and Noire… But why is she here in the first place, she doesn't care much for Fuuin, does she? Or is she just doing this to get on me and Neptune's nerves?_

As the working man came back with the triplet's crepes, they gave their thanks and moved on to a table, leaving IF to watch them and step up to place her order. "I'll have a strawberry crepe." The man nodded and left as she turned to watch them sit down.

Fuuin finally felt a wave of relief wash over him as what felt like shackles come off of him. Not that hanging out with Black Heart and Purple Heart or feeling their bodies against his wasn't pleasant, it was just so… sudden. He didn't know what to make of all of it. Neptune then extended her gloved arm out to him, handing him the crepe he was given. "Here you go, Fuuin. I hope you enjoy it."

A nervous chuckle came as he smiled awkwardly and took the crepe into both hands. "Oh… thanks." He wondered what Marvelous would think if she saw them like this. It'd only lead to trouble, that was for sure.

IF quickly approached the table, now sitting down. "Hey, you three didn't pay the man when you left."

"Oh, that's right!" Noire shouted, her eyes wide with surprise at herself. "How could I have forgotten? Oh dear, uh..." She looked over her hips and then to her bottom.

Fuuin blinked in confusion, watching her, as was Neptune and IF. "Noire… what are you looking for?" Fuuin asked, his eyes trailing to look over her exposed thighs.

"My wallet!" she said, turning to the other side. "I can't find it."

IF's eyes deadpanned. "I have to ask, where would you even keep a wallet in the first place dressed like that, _Black Heart_..."

Noire then turned to look straight, blinking in a bit of confusion. A silent moment passed the group by as Neptune took another small bite of her treat. "I… don't know."

Fuuin sighed. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." The boy held the crepe in his left hand as he reached down to his pocket.

"Oh, no no no..." Neptune shook her head, quickly earning his attention. "We're the ones who took you out here, we couldn't make you pay for it."

"It doesn't matter, really." Fuuin said, looking at her fully. "I just don't want to have to give further thought to it."

The two CPUs shared a look with one another before letting their heads fall slightly, seeing the boy take to his feet from the corner of their eyes. IF couldn't help but smirk as he walked away, now taking a bite of her own. She gave a snicker, and as soon as it left her mouth, the two goddess' heads snapped to look at her. IF felt not one shred of fear as she sat backwards, feeling some kind of victory in her wake. _If there is one thing a guy hates more than anything is being forced to spend money._

Fuuin walked up to the vendor and pulled out his wallet. "So, how much..."

"Hey, kid." the vendor asked, now leaning against the counter towards him. Gaining the lad's attention, Fuuin lifted an eyebrow and hummed a response. "Is that really Lady Purple Heart you're on a date with? And Lady Black Heart?"

Fuuin's eyes were narrowed slightly at him, frowning widely as his head was tilted. "A date? No… But I can see why you'd think that." He turned to look towards them, seeing the three girls now looking his direction. "Yeah, that's them. I wouldn't be out here otherwise..."

"I see..." The vendor rubbed his chin before turning to him. "It'll be 15 dollars and 60 cent."

Fuuin's eyes furrowed in shock and appall. "15 dollars? That's outrageous, for these things?"

"Yeah, five a pop. One for you, one for her, and one for her."

"Nah ah… You're trying to rob me, you bastard." Fuuin looked up to the menu. "That thing says they're two dollars each."

"Yeah, if they're just the crepe. The ones you guys ordered are special."

"Hah, I doubt that." Fuuin glared at him, sneering silently. "You're just pissed off that's not you with those two. Let me tell you something, if you keep trying to rob people because of your own insecurities, you're going to end up hurt and alone, probably in jail, because people won't put up with it."

The vendor gave a cocky smirk of his own, leaning to the purple haired boy. "Not like you can do much about it. You don't pay, I'll call the cops and have you arrested, I'll even say you tried to molest the Lady, and they'll kill you on the spot."

Fuuin's eye ticked.

"Heh, you stupid kid. Don't feel all high and mighty just because your punk ass is hanging out with the two goddesses. They should be coming over to my house, not your shit stank." He extended a hand and shoved Fuuin backwards.

A growl came and Fuuin quickly reached forward, snatching a hold of the collar to the man's shirt, pulling him forward strongly. Fuuin balled his other fist, squishing his crepe and raising it up and behind his head.

"Whoa, kid, calm down! Help, assault! This boy's assaulting me!"

Fuuin growled and sent it forward, then a clasp came. Fuuin turned to his side to see Noire's hand taking his fist in, clenching it softly. Behind him, Purple Heart placed her hands onto his shoulders and smiled up at the man. "I'm sorry about this." she apologized. "We'll take him, don't worry about it."

Leading Fuuin away, the boy shot a glare to the man as the vendor stared out and then gave a sigh of relief. He fell backwards into his small vehicle and blinked.

The two women sat Fuuin down in his chair and too took their seats, the boy just huffing and crossing his arms. Neptune couldn't help but give him a small smile. "Don't worry, Fuuin, nothing's going to happen. We saw him push you first."

Noire nodded. "I'm just glad it didn't get any more violent than that. It'd be on your mind all day."

IF could only laugh. "Well, Fuuin was going to kick his ass anyways, what'd you expect from him?"

Purple Heart only gave a laugh before looking to Fuuin's hand. "Oh no, your crepe, Fuuin. It's gone."

"Psh." he turned away. "He probably pissed in it, it was ant food for all I cared."

IF blinked at him before getting a brilliant idea. She smirked and scooted up to the table, having a little lean to him and then-

"Here, Fuuin." Purple Heart said suddenly. IF was taken by shock as she gaped at the goddess, seeing her proffer her crepe towards him. Fuuin's own eyes were wide in surprise as he stared at the half eaten treat. "You can have what's left of mine, okay?"

"Uhm..." Fuuin blinked. "Okay..." He reached out and took a hold of it, Neptune smiling all the while and letting her hands fall upon her lap. She watched with glittering eyes as he took a big bite of it, beginning to chew and then swallow.

"How does it taste?"

He smiled to the side and turned to her. "I like it. It's good."

"Oh, I'm so glad you think so." Purple Heart said in a happy voice.

"Hmph." Black Heart gave a smirk before extending her own out to him with a confident gaze. "Here, Fuuin, try some of mine and tell me how you like it."

More confusion. "You sure?"

"Yes, come on." she shook it slightly towards him. "Just lean over and take a big bite!"

IF glared at them, furrowing her eyes and lifting a thumb to her mouth and biting lightly upon it. _Damn them, they keep stealing all of my ideas and competing over them. What is this, some kind of comedy show?_ _I was the one who asked him first._

Fuuin gave a sigh, feeling he had no choice lest he face the wrath of goddess Black Heart. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and took a big bite out of hers, making Noire smile brightly. "There we go, that's a manly approach. Eat it up and tell me how it tastes."

Fuuin licked his lips some as he continued to chew it, then he swallowed. "It's really good. I like the crunch the nuts offer, nice combo there."

"Oh, so it's better than Neptune's?" she asked, raising her hands upwards to her chest with a happy smile.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Fuuin turned to look away, a bad feeling suddenly washing over him.

Purple Heart leaned towards him slightly with a curious gaze, "so whose would you say is better then? Mine, or Noire's?"

"Uh?..." _Since when was I put in an interrogation!?_ "Hey, so, what else were we supposed to go do? I mean, we didn't just come all the way out here to eat, crepes, right?"

The two goddesses retracted themselves. It was apparent Fuuin was not going to answer their question. But his own however, needed an answer, and to get that answer…

IF blinked as it looked like all three of them were staring at her. "What?" she lifted an eyebrow, seeing that her own question did not shake them off. Fuuin actually appeared a bit desperate for an answer. She sighed. "Fine then… Come on, let's go."


End file.
